My Hero Izuku (And No One Else's)
by Big Diesel
Summary: Join the circle of discord as each woman from UA High School wants one thing: Izuku Midoriya. Rather through love letters, drugged soda, kidnapping, or whatever their yandere hearts desire. Enter the dark comedy of mishaps and misadventures as Izuku is subjected to whatever thing a woman wants to do to him. {One-shots/anthology} {NSFW} {AU}
1. Memphis Tea (Part I) (Ochako)

It was at a swimming pool in the quiet Tokyo suburb where an Ochako Uraraka could be found. She lied on the poor chairs, allowing her milky skin to soak up the sun's rays. Honestly, there was something else she would love her skin to have but decided to keep that certain vitamin in the deep thoughts of her mind. She wasn't alone as her friends and classmates Toru, Tsuyu, Momo, Mina, and Kyoka were with her. On the whim of the guys, she, her friends, and a few others decided to go to the local swimming hole to alleviate their worries and stress.

Unless her worries and stress have to do with a certain emerald-haired cinnamon roll that was shining like an Adonis in the afternoon sun. She sighed heavily as her wholesome, lovely prince, Deku was on the diving board. Something about pecs and board shoulders appealed to the brunette. Yet again, either if Deku were three hundred pounds, she would treat the hunky fat boy love as well.

It was something about Izuku Midoriya that garnered, appealed, and lusted her attention. She even had to wear a pad to keep herself from getting wet. _My lovely Deku. Looking sexy just for me in that water. It is like you are doing this on purpose. It's like you are asking me to take you away from these wretched whores._ Whores was a better term instead of bitch, cunt, twat, or in her opinion, a shrew. No way these women could handle a beast like her Deku. She, alone, made that demeaning name of his a term of endearment. She did that so she wouldn't have to give a certain red-eyed blonde an ass-kicking on a consistent basis.

Speaking of a certain red-eyed blonde, she saw that he was planning to distract his Deku. A certain problem that was able to get solved. _HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT MY IZUKU-KUN, BITCH!_

As Izuku was approaching the diving board to make his dive. A certain blonde and childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugou tried to interrupt his perfect swim. As Katsuki planned to push the unsuspecting Deku, a certain flash of light hit the blonde's eye, knocking him from the diving board and into the pool.

It was met with laughter.

Katsuki jumped from the water, displaying anguish and frustration. "Aaugh! What the hell!"

Ochako placed her compact away. Unfortunate for them, but fortunate for her as she saw her Adonis glid into the water.

 _Perfection!_

As she planned on congratulating her Deku, a certain interloper who didn't get the memo on knowing her place entered the vicinity. In order to go to the swimming pool, they needed a parent and guardian. Kayama-sensei served as that guardian.

The big-busted bimbo, or at least that was Ochako called her, wearing her black micro-bikini from someplace God-knows-where welcomed the unsuspecting Deku as he got from the ladder.

"I saw your swim, Midoriya," said Kayama-sensei as she winked to him. "Awesome performance."

The blushing emerald-haired teen rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks, Kayama-sensei. That wasn't my best form."

The Pro Hero 18+ teacher was tickled. "Trust me. You have stamina! The more you practice, the better you can become." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Allow me to tutor you sometime."

Obeying the rules of being friendly, Izuku confirmed by nodding to his teacher's request. If only he and Kayama-sensei knew of the growing flames from behind. Although cool in the glassed indoor swimming pool, there was plenty of heat coming from a certain chair.

Ochako gripped the chair. If anyone paid attention, small, minuscule cracks were forming. _That big titty slut. That malnourish pasty whore. Flirting with anyone that has a dick. Who in the hell do you think you are, God damn it. DEKU IS MINE, YOU FUCKING SHREW. FUCK OFF!_

The snorting of her nose stirred the attention of a certain frog girl. "Hey, girlfriend, are you okay? Ribbit!"

Blushing, Ochako turned to Tsuyu. "No! I mean I am okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

Tsuyu tilted her head. "Because you are frowning and your face is beet red. Is something hurting you ribbit!"

She shook her head in disagreement. "No, I was practicing my face exercises," she lied. "Yeah, strengthening my face. It takes more to frown than to smile."

"Whatever floats your boat, ribbit," said the frog girl before putting back on her sunglasses.

Ochako tried to regain her composure. She wasn't going to create a scene, at least not now. She reached for her sunglasses to cover her facial expressions, especially when witnessing the very interloper whispering something in her lover's ear. He giggled as she whispered something in his other ear. _SHE IS BEGGING TO MAKE AN EXAMPLE OUT OF! YOU MUST WANT TO DIE!_

Once again, the frog girl was seeing steam coming out of her friend's ears. "Hey, girlfriend. I think the chlorine is getting to you. Go cool off in the shower, ribbit!"

She gave her friend a look. Deciding to not exert her anger on Tsuyu, she quietly sighed. "Alright, save my spot."

 _ **Later in the locker room….**_

After taking a bit of long cold shower and admittedly touching herself on the thoughts of Izuku, she stepped out of the shower and headed back to the pool. As she walking, she noticed an opened locker. Being the curious type, she decided to check it.

As if God was on her side, she saw that the locker belonged to her precious Deku. She shuddered when she realized she was in the wrong locker room.

Like it mattered!

She took strong breaths, careful to not overflow. She wasn't wearing her pad as she discarded it in the trash can. She needed it as she needed some kind of raunchy scent to imagine it belonging to Izuku. Inside of his locker was his clothing. Fresh, scented linen was in his clothes. His mother must use the expensive kind of detergent, she thought as she took whiffs of her precious lover's scent. A scent that she didn't mind bathing or being baptized for the rest of her days.

She paused, seeing a strong critical element that held clothing together. His undergarments. She awed as she saw the green-colored tighty-whities. She wanted to melt as the teenager still wore briefs. She held it in the air before slamming her face in it, inhaling his scent like a fiend to a drug.

Her drug was Deku and she was fixing for her fix.

Knowing that she didn't have time, she stuffed the underwear in her bra and left out of the locker room. She was grateful as Momo was dragging Katsuki down the aisle before tossing him in the water.

"I said, 'never in a million years,' and you still touch my butt, you bloody bastard," barked Momo as she stomped away from the pool.

Ochako's laughter ran short as she saw the very interloper wrestling with Izuku in the pool with Yuga Aoyama and Camie Utsushimi. She frowned that the past-her-prime teacher was coveting her greasy fingers onto her Adonis. His smile should be only for her. His giggles and his affection should only be directed at her.

Katsuki came from behind to Ochako. "Seems like Kayama-sensei is getting busy with De-" He was met with a punch in the face, followed by being tossed in the pool.

 _SHE IS GOING TO RUN AWAY WITH THAT. THAT FUCKING SHREW BITCH! HE IS MY MAN! I WILL MAKE AN EXAMPLE OF YOU, YOU WHORE! BUT FIRST, I MUST STAKE MY CLAIM!_

 _ **Later that night….**_

Izuku was rubbing his ear to get out any water from the pool. It was the first time in a while that he was could have some fun. Things have been quite busy since their last exam. Now, all he wanted to do was to find a movie to watch on Netflix and call it an evening. He had made plans with his mother that he was coming for a weekend visit.

As the emerald child was yawning and reaching from his console controller, he heard his cell phone rang. Being nearly midnight, who would call him in this ungodly hour?

"I swear to God, Kacchan. It's not my damn fault for your lecherous ass. It doesn't mean to take it out on me. And I need to figure out who took my draws," said Izuku to himself as he reached for his cell phone. "Midoriya speaking."

"Hey, Izuku. It's Ochako."

Quite a surprise to Izuku as he changed his tone of voice before preparing a strongly-worded speech for Katsuki. "Hey, Ochako. How's it going? What can I help you with?"

She took a short breath before responding. "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I am doing fine. Just getting ready to watch a movie and call it the night."

"Really? Well, I was kinda doing the same."

"Is that so? What movie?"

"A cheesy horror movie."

"You watch horror."

"Well, Momo let me borrow it. I have the dorm to myself, but I...I don't know."

"Listen, I got the dorm to myself for the evening. If you feel like coming over and hang with me for a while. That would be great."

"Awesome...so would you be a dear and open the door?"

Izuku raised his eyebrow as he saw a pair of feet in the shadows. As soon as he opened the door, it was Ochako holding on to the phone and had a bag of snacks.

"Quite a surprise, Ochako," said the stunned Izuku.

"Sorry, but I wasn't sure how you would respond," she said as she entered the dorm. It was out of Ochako's character, but being the good friend, he gave her the benefit of the doubt. It was a fun, yet exhausting day, he thought as he closed the door.

 _ **Earlier in the evening….**_

Ochako was humming the lyrics of Juice Wrld's "Lucid Dreams" as she was residing in her secret Deku Shrine. Once she finished inhaling his briefs before adding it to the other knick-knacks and discarded things of Izuku.

She knew that Izuku was a fan of cherry soda. Making the phone was brilliant as his roommates were going out for the night. And knowing for them, they wouldn't be back until morning, giving her plenty of time to stake her claim.

As she continued humming, she was crushing sleeping pills to add into the soda. To conceal the flavor, she poured cherry-flavored cough syrup into the soda, ensuring that Izuku was going to have a nice sleep after this.

She developed a psychotic grin as she stirred the soda. She continued staring at her altar, blowing kisses to her pictures of Izuku.

She knew that tonight was going to be a night to remember.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	2. Momo For The Weekend (Part I) (Momo)

Izuku was watching television when Momo entered the living room. _Rocko's Modern Life_ was on television and the duo couldn't get enough of the retro 90's American cartoon. Izuku was in mid-yawn as Momo handed him a drink of barley tea. "Fresh and brew just for you, Izuku." The vice president was never happier than to serve Izuku. Not only did she felt like it was a service, but a qualification in order to become his wife. Although the emerald-haired teen was unaware of his induction of being her husband, but he was going to be, rather if he wanted it or not.

"Anything else I can do for you while I am making lunch," she asked him. The apron-wearing Momo stood in a housewife position, ensuring that she wasn't in the way of her Izuku. She wanted to be certain that he was getting comfortable.

The more comfortable he gets, the more of an advantage when getting caught off guard, she purred to herself as Izuku shook his head in disagreement. "No, thanks, I am good! Just let me know when you are finished so we can begin studying for our exam." He scanned both sides of the living room for a few seconds. "When are the others coming?"

"What was that, darli...Izuku," she asked as she was heading for the kitchen.

"Like Toru, Ochako, Katsuki, Tsuyu. You know the whole gang?"

She held on to her apron. "They will be coming. Just be patient. Until then, enjoy your drink, husba...Izuku." _Oh, trust me, Izuku baby. No one is coming. Not one soul. How is that drink? I made it fresh with the finest ingredients._ She licked her lips became tickled as she caught a whiff of her natural ingredients on her fingers. She went to the sink to wash off as she prepared to make lunch for her guest.

She was making it simple. Chicken salad sandwich and potato chips. Her mother wasn't home and wasn't planning to be back until Monday. She called her friends to alert that she was caught 'the consumption' and couldn't make the meet. Fortunate for a certain cinnamon roll that missed being on the contact list.

Her lucky charm was the sole guest of honor in their love nest. She felt like a blushing bride as she was humming, preparing lunch for her future husband. She glared at the corner to see if Izuku wasn't going to see what she was going to do next. When the coast was clear, she grabbed the knife and sliced a cut on her finger.

She didn't wince, knowing that a slight pain for her hubby was worth it. So much so that she was careful when playing with her sacred holy passage. She was waiting for the right moment for her husband to enter her holy passage, breaking the seal and releasing the holy water that both can savor. Her mouth watered as she used her finger to squeeze the blood out and onto the chicken. She licked the remaining blood with her tongue as she put the piece of bread on top.

 _Now a piece of me is inside of you, Izuku. Will you feel me, Izuku? Will your taste the finest of flavors, my love? That Ochako bitch would never go that far for you like I will, baby. YOU ARE MINE!_

 _ **Back in the living room….**_

Izuku was very nervous as he was sitting the living room of the well-to-do, upper-middle-class vice president. It wasn't often that he visited homes, let alone a girl. He wasn't sure of proper etiquette since most of the time he often visited his childhood friend, Katsuki. He was careful to not say or do the wrong things.

As he drank his tea, it was refreshing. However, there was a little twang to it, he thought as he pulled a piece of hair from his mouth. He didn't think of it. Momo was a girl and had lots of hair. She was smart, beautiful, and tall to boot.

He felt a bit out of place on how she was presenting him. If he didn't know anybody, she was acting like it was a date.

He took a sip of his tea as he made a small raspberry. "Momo acting as a wife...to me? Please!"

"Soup's on!" Momo hummed as she handed the lunch. She carried the pitcher to give him a refill of his beverage. "You will love my chicken salad. An old-fashioned recipe."

"Thank you," said Izuku as he bowed to her before taking the bite of the sandwich. Not trying to be rude, but the chicken salad tasted off. _It tastes kind of metallic; like it was sitting in a can or something. But, I won't be rude as I am her guest._

"Is it tasty," asked Momo as she sat a bit too close to comfort on the couch by Izuku.

"It's not half bad," he said as he gave the okay sign. "I must admit that it is an acquire taste."

"Oh, please forgive me. I have tried a new mayo."

"Oh, okay! Aside from that, thank you for being hospitable!"

Heart-shaped pupils filled her eyes. "Only the best for you."

"What?"

"What? I was...I was mocking that girl from that cartoon show from earlier," she stammered as she was snapping fingers. "That cartoon character that has been dubbed as the original thot of cartoons?"

Izuku snickered as he tried finishing his barley tea. "Oh, yeah! Lee Kanker from _Ed, Edd, n' Eddy!_ "

"Yeah, yeah. That's it!"

"'They're so dreamy,'" he said mockingly.

"Yes, you are," she told Izuku.

"What?"

She stammered. "Let me get so more barley tea from the fridge. I made plenty of it." She stood up to go to the refrigerator. However, she tripped on Izuku's bookbag, causing her to drop the pitcher of tea and landing the tea all over his body.

"Oh, my God," she said shockingly. _Oh, my God, that gorgeous body._ "It was an accident, Izuku. Sorry!" _No, not really. I'm not sorry. And no, that was NOT an accident. God, you are looking so dreamy. I can't wait to glaze that cinnamon roll with my natural sweeteners. Teehee!_

"I am okay," said Izuku. It wasn't the first time being drench. He was fortunate that it was tea this time. He didn't want to think of the childhood memories of sharing a bed with a before-bedtime-drinking Kacchan. "I don't see any problem."

Momo bowed to Izuku. "Please, let me help you out to wash it. You can catch a cold."

"I'm fine, Momo," he said casually. "Not a big deal. Plus, I don't have spare clothes."

"Don't worry about that," said Momo pleadingly. "Please and wash up for me." Momo put on a fake pleading face. The girls of UA High knew that Izuku wouldn't turn down any girl with the lip. After a few moments, she watched him caved in.

"Alright, Momo. I go and wash up."

"Thank you!" _Well, it was about time. Time to see that Deku booty._

 _ **Momo's bathroom...a few minutes later….**_

Momo drew the water as she wanted the temperature just right for her beloved. Their water came with the finest of minerals. The soap was specially made to stimulate Izuku. She developed such an aheago expression that she was fortunate she was wearing a pad or else Izuku would see that it was more than moisture dripping around her.

"Okay, Izuku, water is ready," she told him as she gathered his materials. "Everything you need is inside, okay?"

Izuku nodded as he entered the bathroom. Momo waited at the door as she wanted his discarded clothes. A few moments later, Izuku gave her his damped clothes.

A very important element was missing.

"Izuku, lose the boxers."

"I will be fine. I don't have any. And I don't want to walk in commando."

"I promise I will dry your boxers first. Just give them to me. Don't need to catch a cold."

"Okay, okay," said Izuku as he handed her his golden ticket.

Momo thanked him and slid the door shut. Immediately, she went head first into Izuku's boxers. _Oh, my God! The smell of a man right in front of me._ She felt the moisture coming from her cavern as she rubbed her legs. _The temptation of not ripping his sopping wet clothes from him and just pound me like milk-fed veal._ She gnawed on his boxers, tasting the saltiness of his balls. _They tasted like I have imagined it would! No way any bitch can have this. Especially that Uraraka bitch!_

"Momo, are you alright? I still can see your shadow," said Izuku.

Spitting out the boxers from her mouth, she said, "I am fine, Izuku. Just in deep thought." _Deep thought wanting to lick your ass and becoming your personal bidet._ Her eyes widened, realized that even for her that was a bit much, but when it came to her beloved, she would do anything. "Call if you need me." _Or want to marry me or fuck me. It doesn't matter in which particular order._

After placing his clothes into the washing machine, she decided to hold on to his boxers a few minutes longer. Hopefully, the soap was taking its effect. She went out of the way to order the aphrodisiac shampoo for this occasion.

Going back to the little room and gnawing on his boxers, she saw that Izuku had a text. Knowing that she was going to be his future wife, she had every single right to know who was communicating with him. She didn't mind if the boys were interacting with him, but let it be Toru or Tsuyu or Kyoka or that stupid, brunette bitch, Ochako. She gritted her teeth whenever she heard that name. She tried not to grab the nearest knife and go stabby stabby stab on that bimbo, but she said she would leave it alone.

For now.

She clicked on the side button of Izuku's cell phone.

 _ **Hey, Deku. I heard that Momo canceled the study party. I have spare tickets to the movies. Wanna come?**_

 _ **Ochako**_

 _ **P.S.: Afterward, want to come over to my house and hang with me? My parents are out for the weekend and we have the hot tub to ourselves. Think about it!**_

Momo gripped the phone tightly to the point that tiny cracks were forming. _That little skank. That incandescent, malnourished pasty whore. I knew that damn slut wanted to have my Deku._

She closed the phone, putting it under a light to see his smudge swiping for his password. Once seeing that, she unlocked the phone and gave Ochako a piece of her mind.

 _Going to let this bitch know her place right now. She won't have Izuku on her mind anymore._

 _ **Meanwhile in Momo's bathroom….**_

Gleaming granite counter tops, walnut framed mirrors, jacuzzi tub, walk-in shower room with over-sized shower head, fluffy towels neatly arranged, tile floor with under-floor heating, fluffy bath mat, wicker laundry basket. Izuku was amazed of the amenities of Momo's bathroom. She had the size to fit all of class 1-A and probably some of class 1-B.

He decided not to use the soap she gave him. It didn't smell right to him as he opted for the other body wash on the stall. As he was scrubbing his hair, he heard the door sliding open.

"Hey, Momo. I am not finished yet. Give me a second."

"It won't matter, Izuku. Since we are going to be taken our time anyhow."

Izuku turned around to see the naked Momo standing in front of him. He blushed as he saw her in all of her glory. When seeing her face, she had a psychotic grin along with heart-shaped pupils. "Oh, Deku baby. Are you okay? You seem kind of worried."

"Momo, what's gotten into you?"

"Pretty soon, your throbbing member is going to be."

Izuku tried to run but felt a strong overwhelming feeling through his body. He started to feel lightheaded. "What's going on?"

Momo giggled. "I sensed that you weren't going to use the soap I've given you. I couldn't take any chances, so I laced all of your supplies and other soaps in the bathroom with my special aphrodisiac."

"Aphrodisiac?"

"Mmm, mmm! Oh, Deku baby. We are going to have a little fun. So much fun!" She began walking closer as Izuku was becoming fun. "And don't worry, Deku. Today is NOT a safe day!"

 _ **To be continued….**_


	3. Manic Mother (Inko)

_**Note: I am aware that in the description, it states "each woman from UA High." Be aware of the women who have children that attend the school as well. They, too, are included in the fray of wanting Izuku. Thanks!**_

Inko Midoriya was chopping onions for dinner as she was watching her son watching television with his classmate, Ochako Uraraka. The green-haired mother didn't mind Ochako (lying to herself) and find her flattering (sort-of). However, the mother questioned the brunette's intention on her interest in her son. Firstly, Ochako didn't live in this prefecture. Although it was the weekend and her darling son came to town for a visit. Why did Ochako decide to follow her beloved cinnamon roll? Did she have a home to go to? Could she have phoned or texted him? Of course, mother dearest would have intercepted and traced the message, but what good mother didn't? Inko continued cutting while thinking about her darling son and the interloper. As long as she was there, she knew that the interloper wouldn't make movements.

Not on her watch. Not ever!

She can't explain the dark thoughts of loving her son as a woman. Her husband was overseas. Even when he was home, he took time hanging with his friends at local bars and unknown establishments. She wanted to be loved, to be filled. She knew she had picked up weight. She knew she can be sexier. However, she knew no matter what, her son's love was unconditional.

And that's what matters, concluded Inko as she poured the onions into the pot.

Hearing the tea kettle making its whistle, she knew it was time to make her darling son and 'friend' some barley tea. She went away from the kitchen to prepare it.

"Tea for the kids," she wistfully said as she entered the living room. She produced a fake smile to Ochako as she gave her tea. "Here you go, interl...Ochako dear." She held Izuku's cup delicately. "And here is my lovely one and only's cup."

Blushing from the embarrassment, Izuku took the teacup. "Thanks, Mom. I really appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it," she said as she made herself a seat between the teenagers. "So, what were you kids discussing?"

Ochako spoke first. "Class 1-A is planning a trip to go to Hokkaido in the next couple of weeks and we have to pick partners on the trip."

"Really," said Inko in a fake excited tone. "Like partnering with people of the same gender."

"Nah," interjected Izuku. "Sensei is cool on who we partner with. Ochako and I were thinking about partnering up since we have gotten friendlier over the semester."

Inko was fortunate of the tea kettle's whistling to blockade the dark thoughts of this interloper beside her. Although it was cool in the home, there was plenty of heat coming from the couch. "You don't say, sweetheart."

"Hmm, hmm," confirmed her son as he took another sip. "So, we want to partner up. The trip is next week."

 _Next week? What in the hell? And short notice? This damn school of his! If I need to put him out to keep him close. I will do it!_

Ochako looked at her clock. "Hey, Izuku. I have to run. My parents ought to be done with their shopping. It was great seeing you."

Inko had an excited look on her face. _The interloper is leaving. Thank God. For a sec, I thought she would leave a stink on my sofa._

Izuku jumped from the couch. "Cool, let me walk you out." Inko felt swell as the interloper was leaving her residence. She decided to return back to her soup. As she was walking in the hallway, he eyes widened when seeing Ochako hugging her darling son in a tight embrace. It wasn't a quick two-second hug, but a ten-to-fifteen second hug. Inko quickly bit her lip when seeing this.

 _She dares to hug my beloved son in my home? MY HOME! Un-for-give-able!_

Inko was angry, dragging her feet to the kitchen as she was thinking of finding something to eat to manage her anger. She heard Izuku closing the door and walking back into the living room.

"Mom, I have to say. Whatever you're cooking, it smells delicious," he said to her gracefully.

"Only the best for my beloved," said Inko as she was working on boiling the rice. "Would you care to help?"

"Sure, Mom. Let me get the apron." Izuku grabbed the apron and assisted his mother with the cooking. "Where do you want to start?"

 _Well, a kiss and then following back touching me in the right places._ No way would Inko say that to her son, _yet._ "Start with washing the meat and then putting it into the pot."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Izuku as he turned on the faucet.

"Icchan?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"What kind of girl are you interested in?"

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat when hearing that. "Well, this is out of the blue."

"Just curious. Wanting to see what kind of girl you like so I can...well know what kind of future daughter I might see in my future."

"Well, honest girls to start. Doesn't matter about looks, race, stuff like that. Girls who are sincere, kind, creative, imaginative. A girl who loves me for me and appreciates all the things I do and vice versa. A girl that wants to be a duo. A girl who wants to change the world with me."

 _Aww, sweetheart. I didn't know that was on your mind. God, I want to be that girl, baby. I will do whatever it takes to be that girl._

"Thank you for telling me, dear."

"No problem, Mom. I don't know if Ochako isn't ready to hear that."

Izuku was fortunate that he didn't see the knife make a HUGE indenture into the carving board. "Yeah, son. I understand your feelings." Her eyes were faded. She had a stern look. In those moments between cooking and talking with her son, she had already devised a plan to make her son's hers.

Rather if he wanted it or not.

 _ **The next day….**_

It was Sunday and it was Izuku's last day before heading back to school. When waking up this morning, he found a message sitting on the nightstand beside him.

 _Good Morning, dear Izuku,_

 _Meet me in the living room. I have a surprise for you!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Mom_

The letter smelled of fresh gardenias and honeysuckle. Hearts and kisses were in the letter. He concluded that this was his mother's stationery and thought nothing more of it. As he was yawning on his way to the living room, he noticed the contrast of dark from light when entering the room.

The room was filled with candles. Even a trial of roses was leading from his bedroom to the living room. Smooth sounds of rhythm and blues were fitting the occasion. Was his father in town, he peculiarly thought to himself.

At the entrance of the living room, his mother was on her knees. She was wearing her lingerie. It was clad in black, bra, panties and all. However, her nipples were sticking out of her bra. Her panties even had a slit when he could see her vagina.

Stunned and surprised, he questioned her mother. "Mom, what's going on?"

" _You_ is what's important, _darling_ ," purred his mother as her heart-shaped pupils were showing. "I wanted our last day together to be special."

Taken aback, Izuku was shocked. "Mother, are you okay? If we need to call Dad, I will."

As he tried turning around, he felt the grasp of his mother. "No, darling. The only _Daddy_ I see standing in this room...is you." Immediately, she trailed her finger to his pajamas. She wasted no time in reaching inside of his boxers.

"Mom, what in the-" It was interrupted with a kiss. The risque mother pulled his body, latching herself with his as she bathed in the forbidden pleasure. He kept slapping her back in protest. The mother wouldn't stop. She continued pouring his saliva in his throat until the slapping stopped. The kiss was broken, leaving a moist bridge of their saliva. "There, there, darling Icchan," she purred to him. "Seems like the kiss calm you down a touch."

He was entranced by her scent and had never had a kiss like that before. Well, technically it was his first kiss since the blood-sucking Himiko was forced. He came to his knees as he was paralyzed in this forbidden pleasure. "What are you doing?"

"Doing whatever I can to show you my love and instead of that bitch you wanted to give yourself to," she told him. "YOU BELONG TO ME...AND NO ONE ELSE! And I am going to take back my property before someone puts their grubby little hands on my prized possession."

Inko pulled down his pajamas and boxers, exposing his cock. She saw his erection. "Someone's happy to see me," she said as she got on the floor and began sucking his dick. Izuku flinched as his dick was enveloped by his mother's throat, HIS mother's throat. He felt the warmth, the suction. As much he knew it was wrong, he couldn't resist the pleasure that came with it.

After a few moments of moaning and could no longer take the pleasure, he quietly climaxed into his mother's throat. His mother wasted no time in ingesting his juices. She continued to suck _her_ milk from his dick until it was nothing more to collect. She rubbed her stomach. "Yummy. Delectable. I wouldn't expect nothing less from my dear son."

"Mommy," he said as he wanted to cry. "This is wrong."

Inko came and hugged her son. "Dear, this is quite normal in other places. Nothing wrong in wanting affection. Don't be upset with me. I want you to love me."

Wiping his tears, he told her, "I do love you, Mom. I've always loved you. It just this isn't the right way."

Inko kissed her forehead. "I love you, too, sweetie." She pushed him back on the floor. "Forgive me, but I will make my claim. As I said, you belong to me, darling Icchan."

Completely ignoring her son's feelings, she spread her pussy lips as she positioned herself on his cock. Izuku moaned loudly when feeling his dick entering his mother's cavern. "Welcome home, Icchan."

Inko gyrated her hips quickly and swiftly, making Izuku moaned into pleasure. As much as he didn't want it, he couldn't help how he was feeling. Seeing his mother's titties bouncing up and down. Seeing the excitement coming from her, he couldn't help but to become entranced. His mother was very beautiful. His son-complexed, possessive beautiful mother.

"Your dick is amazing," she purred in tears of happiness. "I can tell you are enjoying this as your dick in tightening inside of me. I can tell you are getting close."

Resorting to his instinct, Izuku gripped his mother's breast, thrusting his dick harder into her. For a moment, this wasn't his mother. She was Inko. He needed to release and her compartment was the right area.

Inko was close to climax as she thrust quicker and faster. She knew Izuku was ready to blow at any moment.

"Let's come together, sweetie," she told him. "Come into Mommy. Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"I am coming," he cried.

"Me, too, sweetie," she said as she felt his seeds depositing into her womb. She came as well, spraying her juices all over her son. The mother-and-son couple moaned until it ceased. Inko landed on Izuku, withdrawing his dick from her. She lied on his chest as they panted.

She kissed her son on his cheek. "I love you, sweetie. Please forgive me. But, that is how much I love you."

Izuku blushed, trying to not focus on the matter at hand. Despite his strange feelings, he loved his mother nonetheless. "I love you, too, Mom."

Inko cracked a strong smile. "Izuku loves me! Izuku loves me." She then turned to the utility closet. "Do you hear that, Ochako? Izuku loves me!"

Izuku raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Inko stood up and opened the utility closet. Inside was Ochako. She was naked, bound and gagged. The sound of a vibrator was filling her pussy. Her eyes were filled with tears, but at the same time, her eyes have the same heart-shaped pupils.

"Mom, what's going on," said Izuku as he ran to Ochako's aid, untying her restraints.

"Had to put a bitch in her place," said Inko. "Had to remind her on where she came from." She walked to the stunned Ochako. "You know, I sort of like you. You are quite friendly to my child. Tell you what. I will allow you to be with my son. But on the condition that you are second place. You are more than a pet to me and my son. Understand?"

Ochako leaned over to Inko. She kissed her feet. "Yes, _Mother_."

"Actually, it's _mistress._ " Inko spread her pussy, which seeped Izuku's semen. "Care for sloppy seconds?"

Ochako obeyed as she planted her lips on Inko's pussy, collecting her crush's semen. Inko looked to the stunned Izuku. "C'mere, love."

Izuku listened to his mother as she kissed him once more on the lips. "You're right, darling. Ochako does fit the mold of being your girl. However, _you_ are MINE! She will now be the family pet. And as her owner, feel free to take care of your pet. Understand?"

"Yes, mother."

"Good," she said as she pulled Ochako off from her. "Mommy needs to make lunch. Feel free to play with the family pet. But be ready for me when I call you. I love you, Icchan."

Inko smiled as she put on her apron to prepare lunch. After she ingested her fertility pills, she put out her utensils. Two plates for her and her son. And a dog bowl for Ochako. "A happy family we are going to be. I have _my_ husband and a family pet." She grabbed her cheeks. "I feel complete."

 _ **The End!**_


	4. The Mysterious Reiko (Part I) (Reiko)

_**Hey, guys! [girlfriendoftheauthor] here with a story. I haven't written in quite a while since working on my doctorate. But since my boyfriend doesn't mind my writing, I decide to use this chapter to write my story. Enjoy! Oh, to answer that guest's question regarding the degree of the women here on their psychosis, it should speak for itself. Enjoy!**_

Reiko Yanagi delightfully called her green rotor/vibrator by the name of Izuku, or Deku for short. With her roommate gone for the night, the mysterious white-haired girl used this opportunity to take full advantage of her masturbation. She called them Deku Nights. Opening her closet, displaying nothing but a sea of images. From close-ups, off-focused frames, unsuspecting, and even unknown pictures, Izuku was there. It wasn't just a sea of images, but a sea of green.

Her cinnamon roll. Her little broccoli boy. The mysterious girl wanted nothing more than to have a fill of Deku inside of her. Better yet, just Deku for life.

Those other girls of UA High couldn't handle Izuku like she could. She didn't trust that bimbo redheaded slut named Itsuka. She didn't trust the wannabe vice president of class 1-A, Momo. She gritted her teeth if the name Ochako Uraraka ever escape anyone's lips. That wretched, poor, pitiful, worthless excuse of a wretch was fucking evil to the mysterious girl and she needed to die.

She laughed as she inserted her Deku inside of her cavern, turning on the rotor and allowing to purr. Something about being in control of what belongs to her. Take Deku for instance as she ground into her pussy.

She licked her lips as she felt the shock of pleasure. She kept her eyes on Izuku. His laugh, his charm, his smile. She remembered earlier this morning when seeing Izuku entering the classroom. She purposely dropped her coat on the ground. Izuku was much polite when taking it to the lost and found. Part of the day was spent in the nurse's office masturbating, using her coat as her source. She wanted nothing more than to taste Izuku. She even envied the guys around her, especially that good-for-nothing Katsuki. She would pay someone to give him the biggest hell of his sorry, poor, miserable life.

Her knees spread slowly, her heart pounded. The sensation, the pleasure, the relief, the tension all rolled into one as she delved into her vibrator.

"Oh, Jesus" she moaned. She was breathless. She could almost feel his face between her thighs; the gloriously coarse sensations of his face nuzzling into her sweet cavern; the way his tongue would dive into her as he sucked her clit and brought her just out of reach of climax time and time again. "Mmm, baby, I need you so badly! Oooh God, please Deku, fuck me, Deku!"

She pushed the vibrator further inside of her cavern. She licked her lips, letting her saliva slide from her mouth. She closed her eyes thinking of the things that Izuku could do to her.

'How far do you want it,' asked Izuku. 'I don't want to hurt you in any kind of way.'

Reiko stroked his soft cheeks. She thought he was kind for being considerate to her. 'You're sweet, you know that? Make me cum is what I want for you to do.'

'Your wish shall be granted, princess.' Izuku was to be gentle. He took his time entering his shaft into her pussy. Reiko moaned, but to quickly be covered by his lips. Her soft lips meshed with his firm lips, tasting their thoughts, their feelings, their desires.

'Faster, faster,' she would tell Izuku to do as she heightened her moans which in turn his strokes would be rougher. 'There you go. Let my pussy know who it belongs to. Take it, baby! Right there, right there.'

Izuku would shift her body weight to sit on his lap. She would bite into his neck and make marks with her teeth. 'I am claiming my mark on you. To let the others know who you belong to.'

In between pants, Izuku would say. 'You don't need to do that, love. For I already belonged to you. I am a slave to your love.'

Reiko would bite deeper. 'You are my man. Nobody else's.'

Reiko wanted her cervix to open so his dick would sprout out his warm seed into her. She wanted the feeling to know that his seed could produce a baby.

'Make me a mother, Izuku. Make me a mother,' she would moan.

'I am coming,' moaned Izuku as he sprouted his seed inside of her.

Reiko screamed as she felt the juices gushing outside of her pussy. She bit her finger to cover her moans. Only the sound of her climaxes displayed her strong feelings. She ebbed in the afterglow, lying on the edge of her bed. She pulled her fingers from her pussy. She saw the juices and partook it. She licked each finger, imagining the taste of it belonging to Izuku.

As she was still in a daze, she lied back on her bed. Today's session was more aggressive than usual. Word from the grapevine that Izuku received a love letter. That anger her to know some shrew of an interloper was invading HER territory. She was preparing to clean herself off, then she spotted the calendar.

July 15th.

Her beloved's birthday. His special day.

Needing to think fast, she wanted to give him something that came from the heart. No store-bought gift was going to cut it. She pondered in her mind for a few minutes.

She snapped her fingers. And that being said, she had a plan.

" _ **Happy Birthday, Izuku!" Reiko purred.**_

 _ **The next day….**_

Izuku Midoriya was at the front door of Reiko's dorm. As a favor for Itsuka, he decided to bring Reiko her homework assignment since she didn't come to school today.

Izuku was happy to see another year. Seventeen years old was a blessing. According to his friends, they are planning to celebrate it the following weekend. He wanted nothing fancy. He would have it as a simple gathering of cake and pizza at a restaurant or inside one of the dorms. Izuku wasn't picky. He just enjoyed good company.

He knocked on the door to Reiko's room but didn't receive an answer. Just for assurance, he put his hand on the knob. It was unlocked. Izuku walked inside of the dorm.

Upon opening, it was dark, with the exception of the curtain showing the sound and the hueish glow from the computer screen. Izuku could feel the bass boosting through her speakers.

Through the darkness, Izuku saw stacks of manga on her bed and on her desk. She had collections of shounen, shoujo, yaoi, yuri, and ero-manga.

Plenty of ero-manga.

Izuku wasn't a particular fan of hentai, but Reiko has work from Juan Gotoh, Michiking, Agata, Okyuuri, and Dhibi. Izuku even saw _Sakura Diaries_ and _Aki Sora_ in her pile.

He turned as he almost made his heart stopped. Reiko had the most top of the line gear only one could imagine. She has six computer screens, three on each side. She had XBOX One and PS4. Her video game collection outshined his any day of the week.

Izuku walked closer as she had her headphones on. As he approached, he heard her making moans. Izuku then noticed that he heard soft, but squishy sounds. It doesn't take much of a genius to know that she was masturbating. Although he was keeping his distance and by now, he should have left.

This was leaving him curious.

She was looking at hentai on the computer screen. She was flicking her nipples with one hand and stroking her pussy with the other hand. Izuku couldn't see her panties, but the musk was apparent. It was strong, pungent.

He saw a box next to the laptop. The cover matched the same thing he was seeing on the computer screen.

" _School Days_ ," Izuku said aloud.

She stopped. She took out the headphones and she turned her chair into his direction. She didn't react right away. Izuku saw that she was in a daze. Her gray shirt was so sweaty that her nipples were protruding. Her yellow panties were drenched. Sweat stains and spots of her juices were apparent.

"Izuku," she cried in shock. She looked at herself as she was surprised to be seen in this position.

"Listen, Reiko," he told her. "I am sorry for intruding. The door was unlocked."

She took his face, feeling the used hand on his face. "Izuku, you saw me, didn't you?" Her eyes told him everything. Izuku should have never seen her in this position. Izuku should have never come here. Before he could deduce any more thought, she reached for his face again and kissed him. His eyes widened as she was thrusting her tongue in his mouth. Meanwhile, she bucked her hips at his groin. She locked grips as she lightly moaned at the pleasure she was receiving for herself.

In the midst of this, his dick began standing at attention.

Once she finished kissing him, she stood up. "I didn't want you to see me like this. But, since you are here, I might as well continue."

Izuku tried to produce a sentence to explain before she retrieved a taser and jerked it on his stomach. He was being electrocuted as her face displayed nothing.

Nothing but a strong psychotic grin on her face.

As Izuku was drifting, he heard her humming.

 _Oh, darling Izuku. Thank you for falling into my trap. Sorry for being this harsh, but it was the only way to get you in my possession. Oh, Happy Birthday, Izuku baby. When you wake up, you will receive your present. Teehee! Love you, Izuku. I love you so much!_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	5. Momo For The Weekend (Part II) (Momo)

_**Hey, guys! Here is the conclusion of "Momo For The Weekend." Warning: the events in this story contains strong sexual content. It also includes vaginal and anal play, handjobs and footjobs, and aggressive sex. Just warning you guys ahead of time if this isn't your cup of tea. As a reminder, the author doesn't support, endorse, and/or encourage the events portrayed in this. This is a work of fiction. Enjoy!**_

Izuku panicked when seeing the hungry heart-shaped eyes of Momo as she exposed her glory right in front of him. Her breasts were luscious, reminding him of fluffy marshmallows. Her pussy was pretty, only a prickle of hair. Judging by it, she had recently shaved. He shook his head. Why was he observing her pussy? Why was he thinking lecherous thoughts as he noticed the clear fluids dripping out of her cavern? The effects of her concoction were kicking in. The towels, anything she laced it with was touched.

He tried backing away but the floors were slippery. It didn't go without notice from Momo. "Going somewhere, lover boy." She pulled Izuku's leg sliding him under her. She placed her foot on his stomach, hindering him from moving. "There! Now you are within my reach! Teehee!"

"Momo," he groaned as he felt her foot nudging towards his erect cock. He was feeling funny but in a good way. "This is crazy. I'm not ready for this. We shouldn't be doing this."

Momo was too filled with her Deku syndrome to acknowledge or to care. "Oh, honey! Even if you are saying no, you will learn to like." She used her toes to grip on his swollen dick. "I am going to make you my boyfriend for sure."

Momo's weight had the best of him. She was full of smiles, holding her cheeks together like squirrels who gathered nuts. And speaking of which, she had one more nut to gather before making her harvest.

Izuku became fearful. Her eyes reminded him of the mangas and anime that Katsuki forced (not really) him to read whenever he visited. Izuku was groaning and moaning as his dick didn't think the same as her foot massaged his dick.

"Just admit you want this badly, Izuku," she purred. "I can see the cloudy fluids leaking." She used her hand to enter her cavern. She was spreading it to prepare for his entering her sacred place. "I know you want this."

Izuku tried thinking of ways to stop his erection, fighting the pleasure. He tried thinking of something that was unsexy, something so horrible that it should blockade the aphrodisiac. He tried to imagine Katsuki being in Momo's place. He looked into her eyes, flickering images of Katsuki menacingly stroking his member. He stuck out his tongue to the thought, which was working. Momo noticed it and became frustrated when his dick was going soft.

Momo removed her foot from his dick, which he relieved...but only for a short while.

"Izuku, sweetie," she said. "Being a good boyfriend means showing respect to your partner." She reached for his balls. "And being a good partner means work with THE GIRLFRIEND WHO IS TRYING TO GET YOU HARD!"

"MOTHER OF GOD," shouted Izuku as he was in pain as she had strongly cupped his balls. "SHIT! DEAR GOD IN HEAVEN, YOU MONSTER! UNCLE! UNCLE!"

"More like Mistress or girlfriend," she purred. "Whichever you must decide." She still had his balls in her grip, tightening like a vice grip. "Got it, my love?"

"Yes, yes," he said.

"Izuku Midoriya belongs to Momo. Momo is in charge of her dear boyfriend and servant," growled Momo. "Follow my orders and I will drop the servant." She gripped it tightly. "Disobey me and I have vice grips to keep you in check. They don't call my mother 'the ball crusher' for nothing. It runs in the family." _Forgive me, darling, for this. This is the only way to keep you in check. Ochako isn't yours. You are mine forever and ever._ "Got it?"

Izuku nodded his head in agreement as she finally let go of his balls.

"I love you, Izuku," she told him with absoluteness. "You are my boyfriend and no one else's." She returned her hands to his balls, rubbing it gently. "And bad boys who disobey rules must be punished." She continued massaging his balls. "Let me soothe you to ease some of the pain."

"You have such a beautiful dick," she said. She kissed it and she blew it again. With one of her hands, she rubbed the shaft as she proceeded to ingest his throbbing member. Her mouth became a pocket pussy for Izuku as her hot, moist mouth, followed by her tongue, was on his penis.

Izuku, unfortunately, cooed with the pleasure she was giving him.

He was straining and his heart was beating loudly. His toes were curling from the pleasure that he was receiving. As soon he was close to climax, she stopped. Surprised, but relieved at the same time, he felt hopeless as he thought that Momo was leaving him hanging. It wasn't until she got on top of him.

Momo saw the surprised look of desperation on his face. The cinnamon roll looked adorable in this position. "Aww, don't give me that look. The reason why I stopped was that I need you to blow this wonderful load...on me!" She giggled as she positioned her pussy on his dick. "And as I mentioned it earlier, today is NOT a safe day."

Izuku closed his eyes as he felt something wrapping around his dick. This was it! GOODBYE VIRGINITY!

"Done!"

Izuku opened his eyes. Around his dick was condom. She let out a grin. "Did you actually think I am ready for a little one to share you yet?" She spat out. "Please."

Before he had time to sigh with relief, she stabbed his cock inside of her sacred passage. "With this, you are finally mine, my loving boyfriend," she purred to him. Izuku winced as he felt the liquid dripping from her pussy. It didn't take a genius to know that she was a virgin. Her pussy felt like a vacuum as both of them lost their virginities in this very moment. Momo proceeded in gyrating her hips to this. Izuku tried to fight, but she was too heavy and honestly, his dick couldn't care less on his feelings.

In a way, at least it was with a beautiful girl.

He sighed in defeat as he stretched out his arms as a form of surrender. Momo glowed like a Christmas tree when seeing this. _YES! YES! YES! I have him! I finally have him! He belongs to me! You hear that, World? You hear that, Ochako bitch. HE IS MINE! MINE! MMMMIIIIINNNNNNEEEEE!_

She was in a trance. She thrust deeper until he entered the deepest void a man could go, her nest. Izuku felt the sensation; it told him to let her take control. He was hypnotized and he let his body go. He closed his eyes as she took him away. She grabbed his hands to put it on her chest. They were soft like marshmallows. They were plushy. Seeing the sight of her breast made me yearn for his mother as he suckled it. He placed his teeth around her nipple, with the hope of receiving her milk. He saw Momo bite her lip and sticking her tongue in pleasure as she licked his ears. She stuck her tongue in his ear, exciting his dick.

The encounter felt timeless. The sounds of the shower, the moans coming from her, and the sounds of their lewd lust became more than he can bear.

"Izuku, you are amazing. God, you are good," said Momo in the midst of the excitement. Her folds were getting tighter and her nest entrapped him from leaving. He closed his eyes as he prepared to deposit his sperm into her bank.

"I...am..feeling...funny, Momo," said Izuku. Her breasts continued bouncing as she wanted him to continue sucking.

"It's okay, baby. Just let it out. Be a good boy and come for me. Come for me, baby. Let it out in my snatch. Let my snatch know who you belong to."

"I am coming," he said as he spurted his semen inside of her pussy, only to be shielded by the condom. She trembled as he felt her climaxing all over his dick.

"Yeah, yeah, Izuku, Izuku!" She screamed those words repeatedly until she ebbed. Before she got off of him, she gave him a passionate kiss.

Both were panting as they lied on the bathroom floor. Izuku felt embarrassed, allowing this to happen. At least it was over.

...or so he thought.

"I need more of your milk," she demanded from him. Izuku saw the psychotic grin, the holding of her blushed cheeks. Momo pulled down her ponytail and took herself in a stance.

"Hold up! Wait a minute," cried Izuku.

"You thought I was finished," she purred. "I am taking all of your first. _ALL_ of your first."

She removed the condom and positioned ass onto his dick. Izuku grunted as he felt his dick entering her ass. "I am going to make sure I milk you until you can't be milked no more."

"Momo, no! Momo, no!"

"When I said I am going to make you mine for sure. I meant it."

 _ **A couple of hours later….**_

Momo was unrepentant as she ravished Izuku. She continued to milk Izuku into her ass until she wanted no more. She got him from the back, reaching around his dick and stimulated it until the climax. She continued even when the pleasure ceased.

She and Izuku entered the bathtub where they continued having sex. This time without a condom. Izuku didn't think he would produce this much milk. Even as he was getting scared and his dick was hurting, he was becoming more and more lost in the pleasure.

"That's right, Izuku. Get lost with me. Fall into the lewdness of love with me," she said. "I love you, Izuku."

 _ **A couple of more hours later….**_

Izuku felt like a dried mackerel. Momo lied beside him on the bathroom floor as he came for the last time. She gripped on his shaft until she saw nothing left coming out of his dick.

"Alright," she purred. "You are finally out of milk."

"Water," he begged. "Water."

She giggled. "Don't worry. I will take care of that." She picked up Izuku and took out of the shower. She carried him to the bedroom and placed him on her bed. Izuku was too exhausted to think of nothing else. She found a big enough shirt to cover him. She helped him put it on. She went to the refrigerator and gave him his bottle of water in which he desperately craved.

She got him settled into bed and wrapped herself tightly around him as a spider does to its' prey.

"Good night, Izuku honey. Get some rest."

Izuku didn't respond. He was too exhausted to speak.

"Don't worry. Even if you don't feel the same way. I know you, you won't ever leave friends behind," she said before giving him the final kiss of the night.

As much as Izuku was objecting this, she wasn't lying. It could have been worse, he thought.

At least it wasn't Himiko or Kyoka.

 _ **A week later….**_

Izuku was scratching under his neck as he was adjusting to his brand new necklace. Or at least on the surface, it was a necklace. Momo was considerate enough to not embarrass her new boyfriend. However, the necklace proved dedication and loyalty to his now beloved Momo.

"Don't mess with it too much," she told him. "Or else, I will get the real thing."

"No, I don't want that," he said. "How often do I have to sport this."

"As long as I am alive, forever," she told him excitedly.

Izuku was sitting on Momo's lap as they were watching television. She kissed behind his neck as they were taking a study break.

Since then, things have been okay...at least on Momo's end. Momo and Izuku announced their relationship in front of the student body. It was a surprise to the student body, especially with Ochako. Ochako wished them blessings, but Izuku knew that she was hurt.

Shouto was stunned but kept his composure. Izuku knew that Shouto liked Momo. He felt like a horrible friend.

He eventually read the message Momo sent. _Sorry, I am taken._ At least Momo was considerate without being harsh. As he was flipping through the channels, she began playing with his hair. "I was checking to see if any girls were on you, baby."

"I know, dear. I promise you I didn't make any physical contact with girls unless with a proper greeting," he said.

"That's my baby," she said as she held him tightly.

They have heard the door opened. "Momo, I am home!"

"Mom," cried Momo as she ran to hug her mother. "You're back!"

"Of course, darling," said Mrs. Yaoyorozu. "That business trip was a pain." She paused when seeing Izuku walking to her. "Well, a pleasure to see you, Izuku."

Izuku bowed to his _future_ mother-in-law. "Evening, Mrs. Yaoyorozu."

The elder replica of Momo was stunned by seeing Izuku's appearance. His awkwardness, nervousness, and having the almost tear-stained face, she looked onto her daughter. _It runs in her veins!_

"Listen, Momo. Be a dear and take my things to my room, will you," asked Mrs. Yaoyorozu.

"Yes, mother," said Momo as she took her mother's things and headed for the bedroom.

Alone with Izuku, she returned her look. "Nice necklace, Izuku."

"Thanks, Mrs. Yaoyorozu."

She let out a smile. "Mrs. Yaoyorozu was my mother. You can call me by your first name. Even auntie or big sis."

 _I will preferably like to be called mistress._

 _ **THE END?**_

 _ **If you know me like you do, then you know where I am going with this. Stay tuned for more.**_

"Momo! Be a dear and run to the store to get me some tobacco. You know my favorite kind."

"Yes, mother."

"Izuku can stay here and chat with this old lady. This is the proper time to acquaint myself with him." _Much, much acquainted!_


	6. My NieR Night (Part I) (Female Katsuki)

_**Rare to have a Fem!Katsuki, but rare to have a tsundere-yandere? Enjoy!**_

Katsuki took this opportunity to surprise Izuku with a wet willy. The blonde yelled "Panko!" as she inserted both of her saliva-laced fingers into both of his ears. Izuku yelped at the contact. Izuku felled forward as he hurt his head on the kotatsu. Katsuki fell back on Izuku's bed as she was grinning at Izuku's expensive.

"Told you the sea was coming close by," she cried at him.

Izuku was rubbing the sores on his head. "Ouch, Kacchan! Why are you so rough?"

She grinned. "Wanted to see how thick your head actually was." She dusted off her skirt and sat next to him. "So, have you decided on what costume you are going to wear?"

Their classmate, Kyoka Jiro, was hosting a Halloween party this weekend. The entire 1-A and 1-B class were invited. And the only reason why the entire class was invited was that Katsuki made a public tirade of the consequences of throwing the party while her parents were out-of-town. Izuku wasn't except. As she campaigned in the cafeteria, Izuku played the role of being her down. Equipped with a diamond-studded collar, leash, and all.

Embarrassing to the emerald cinnamon roll as he was always associated with the atypical, tyrannical Kacchan.

Katsuki threw a magazine at him. "Turn on this page. I think that should be our costume."

Izuku saw the magazine in question. The costumes were based off of the video game, _NieR: Automata._ Izuku was aware of the game as he played it a few times at Katsuki's house. Since the game's inception, she couldn't stop talking about the game.

"As you may know, baka! I will be 2B and you will be 9S!" She confirmed while crossing her arms. "That's the plan. No 'and's' or 'but's' about it."

"Why do you always pick costumes," he groaned. "You picked last year and the year before that."

Picking at her ear. "So, what's the point, you dog?"

"Nothing," he groaned. "Aside from being a bossy bitch," he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, dog?" Katsuki kept her eyes shut as she smiled. Her fists were wrapped. "What was that again?"

Nervously, he replied. "Nothing! Nothing!"

"Good," she said.

Katsuki hit him anyway. "Ouch!"

As Izuku was rubbing his aching shoulder, his mother called him to the living room. Katsuki commented that Deku was probably going for his flea treatment. As he stepped outside, Katsuki took his pillow and began to inhale it. _Oh, my precious, stupid Icchan! Sorry for hitting you! How should I know that you have terrible reflexes?_ She took another whiff of her pillow. _God, I love this so much. You make my womanhood tremble when I make fun of you. I can't help it. That is how I show my love, you baka!_

Ever since childhood, Katsuki had always given Izuku a hard time. Even since they were children in the sandbox, she tried discouraging him from doing things in every way possible. Always follow the leader was her code of ethics, even if it was an insecurity to keep him in her life. She had a crush on him and the fear of his possibility of becoming independent or obtaining goals scared her. She knew it was wrong, but felt it was the only way in keeping her Deku.

Izuku returned just in time as she tossed the pillow at him. "Ouch!" He stated to her.

"Poor reflexes, you baka dog," she grinned. "Might need to be put down or something." _God, I love you so much. Can't wait to make you totally mine and become the father of our kits._

"Yeah, yeah," said Izuku. "Anyway, you got to go. Ochako is coming over."

Katsuki's face dropped. "Ochako? What for?"

"She's going to the party and Mom is helping her with her costume," replied Izuku.

Katsuki gripped her skirt. "You and her in the same place?"

"Umm, yeah. I said I would help, too. It looks sexy as well."

Katsuki grew frustrated but hid it behind her fake smile. "Did she say what she's gonna wear."

He shook his head in disagreement. "You know I won't tell you. Go against the rules of costuming."

"You're my dog, baka," she stated. "You must tell me!"

 _Izuku! Ochako's here._

"You heard my mom," he told her. "I will walk you to the door."

Katsuki kept her composure as she was led by Izuku to the front door. She met Ochako at the door as she carried her bag that contained her costume. "Hey, Kacchan. How are you?"

Katsuki put on a fake smile. "Peachy, real peachy." _Why in the FUCK is this SHREW with my fucking man? That's my man, you whore! GET YOUR OWN GOD DAMN MAN!_

"See you later, Kacchan," said Izuku as he closed the door without Katsuki saying goodbye.

Katsuki stood at the front door. As if a thundercloud formed above her head, her eyes became darker and darker. _Oh, bitch! You stepped into the wrong territory. I've trained him to my liking and you just take him. It doesn't work like that. Please believe, bitch. I WILL MAKE YOU PAY! HE IS MINE!_

 _BUT FIRST, A WAY TO GET DEKU ON MY SIDE...PERMANENTLY!_

 _ **Halloween Night...Katsuki's house**_

It was a cool night as Izuku knocked on Katsuki's door. She made it urgent that he be there on time so they could go to Kyoka's party. The door opened and Kacchan's mother, Mitsuki showed up. She was wearing a sexy vampire costume, which contained all black short skirt with the corset. She gave Izuku the peace sign when seeing his costume. "My, my, sailor boy. A fine costume indeed," she grinned.

Izuku blushed. "Thanks, same to you. A vampire?"

"And a bitch," she grinned. "Kacchan told me that you were 9S from that video game she keeps bragging about."

"Yes, ma'am," he nervously said.

"Where's your blindfold?"

"In my pocket. Won't wear it til we get there."

"I hope you guys enjoy the party," said Mitsuki. She peered closer and whispered. "Sail into her harbor and your poop deck will be ravished!" She slapped his butt. "Have fun," she said. She yelled to Katsuki. "I am out, dear. Meeting your father at city hall for the party. Be home by midnight."

"Ok," she replied from the hallway.

She waved goodbye to Izuku as he entered the apartment. "Kacchan, I am here."

"Duh, stupid! Stay in the living room. I will be right out."

Izuku sat on the edge of the couch as he waited for her. He felt kind of ridiculous, especially with his hair. He couldn't find a wig so Ochako helped him spray dyed his hair gray. He often thinks how sweet Ochako is. She was nowhere near Katsuki.

"Here I come," she told him. Izuku was amazed when seeing Katsuki cosplaying as 2B. Her costume was tight in all of the right areas. Her wig was convincing and compelling. Her assets almost made him aroused...oddly. "Do I look good or do I look good?"

"You look well," he answered.

"Of course, you would answer, baka," she grimaced. "That's your job!" _He thinks I look good. Oh, my God. Oh, my God._ "You look okay."

"Thanks," he replied to the off-handed compliment. "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah, but first I need to go back to my room," she told him. "I got this killer black lipstick I am going to wear. We are going to be a hit at this party...me and my stunning looks. Be glad that you are not wearing the wig."

"Yeah, yeah," said Izuku. "Hurry up! I told Ochako we would meet her at the party."

Katsuki stood frozen. "Yeah." She changed the subject. "Why aren't you wearing your blindfold?"

"Didn't think I need to until we got there," said Izuku.

"Must we forget that you are a dog, baka. The master has you," she said. "Now, go to the bathroom and put it on."

He scoffed. "Fine."

Katsuki hit him.

"Ouch!"

"Don't know where this attitude comes from, but please correct it."

 _Bitch!_

Katsuki hit him again.

"I know you, Deku! Your face called me a bitch. Now change."

 _ **Meanwhile in the bathroom….**_

Izuku went into the bathroom to put on his blindfold. He still wondered on why he doesn't have the courage to leave Katsuki. They were childhood friends but friends shouldn't be that cruel. He shook his head on his passiveness as he put on his blindfold.

He heard steps entering the bathroom.

"Hey, Kacchan. I am almost-"

Izuku felt someone putting a cloth around his nose and his mouth. He didn't have much time to react. He was gently carried to the ground before the cloth was removed.

Katsuki sighed heavily. "You're not going to Ochako. You won't be leaving me. I will make you want me. I will make you mine, forever."

 _ **Sometime later….**_

Izuku snapped his eyes open.

Upon his awakening, he, unfortunately, suffered a tremendous headache. As he was the anvil, the hammer throbbed on his head very profusely. It made him feel nauseated, regrettably wished that he was still asleep. He coaxed himself into opening his eyes again. He slowly lifted his eyelids, one at a time. Once they were open, his first thought was on his surroundings. He was on the floor. Strange for him to be sleeping there, he thought. The room was dark, only emitting a small faint of light from the outside. He couldn't see himself, but he had to know his whereabouts.

As he tried to move, he realized he couldn't. He turned to see that he was tied to the bed. Then, his eyes darted in front of him. It was sound of smacking noises.

He saw a white-haired girl bobbing up and down. He felt a tingling feeling. As he continued to decipher, he realized that it was his dick. And the white-girl was bobbing up and down was nothing more than Katsuki.

"Katsuki," he barked before feeling a surge of energy emitting out of him. He jerked as he ejaculated inside of Katsuki's mouth. Each time he spurted, Katsuki's ingest. Katsuki looked up, removing part of her blindfold, facing the stunned Izuku. "I will MAKE you feel my love."

 _ **To be continued….**_


	7. My NieR Night (Conclusion) (Katsuki)

Izuku was bewildered and surprised at the scene in front of very green eyes. As Katsuki was licking the remnants of his semen, she displaying glowing heart-shaped eyes. She swallowed, completing the deed of obtaining his seeds. "Yummy and delectable," she informed him as she rubbed her stomach. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Izuku."

The formalities were dropped. Katsuki trailed her fingers from his legs to where his dick was exposed. Before he could flinch, she took hold of his dick, rubbing the phallus. "Your cock is so thick and so yummy. Amazing that I didn't get to it sooner."

She wrapped her hands tightly on his shaft, he squirmed as he felt his dick awoken. "Good to know that your son is awfully honest." She spat on it. "Wish that his father was the same."

"Stop, Kacchan," he groaned. "I am sensitive there."

Katsuki paused, then resumed on stroking his dick. "That's good to know. Which means when you stick it in me, you will lose your mind."

"Stick in me?! What are you saying," he asked.

She leaned on top of him. "Easy, Izuku. I am going to rape you."

"Rape me?"

She nodded in confirmation. "You think I would let some slut from the fucking mud take away something I've longed worked for?" She gripped his dick tightly. "You belong to me, you dog. I have trained you. I've worked for this. So, I will stake my claim before you decided to put your nose in another's bowl."

"Kacchan, you don't understand," he said while trying to reason with her.

"Hush!" She positioned her body on top of Izuku. She was careful to slide her panties down her leg. "Careful with the costume. The only place you are messing up is my snatch."

"Kacchan. Think about what you doing."

"What I am doing is soiling you. Marking you with my scent so that Ochako bitch can't touch you."

"Kacchan?"

"You are mine!"

Izuku couldn't move as his arms and legs were bounded. He was still in bewilderment that he was going to lose his virginity. She glided her pussy against his dick. She slowly inserted his dick inside of her. "Now then, let's see if you can fit." Katsuki groaned as his dick entered her pussy. She winced from the pain, surprised that losing her virginity was going to hurt. Izuku felt the hot fluid seeping from her pussy to his dick. She smiled. "We both lost our virginities! Congratulations!"

"Kacchan," he moaned.

"Yes," she screamed. "Moan for me, cry for me. I will make you forget about ever wanting to fuck Ochako," she said to him. "You are mine, God damn it. I will make you mine for sure."

She began to bounce with moans coming from her lips. She grabbed her titties, squeezing her nipples from the costume. "Oh, 9S! Use your powers to activate me, baby. Fuck me, fuck me!"

"Kacchan," he managed to say but his dick was feeling too good to fight. "Kacchan, please. Please!"

"Call me 2B!"

"What?"

"Call me 2B, baby!" She begged to him as she gyrated her hips. Izuku felt the tightness of her pussy enclosing his dick. It felt like a vacuum. As much as he wanted to resist, the pleasure was there. He finally gave it. "2B...2B!"

"Yes, 9S! Tell me what you really want."

"Don't stop!"

"Say it louder?"

"Don't stop, 9S! Make me come into your vagina."

She slapped his chest. "Become hot for me, baby."

He grunted. "Let me cream your pussy, 2B!"

Katsuki leaned back as she continued stroking his dick with her pussy. She was close to coming. She felt his force as he thrust her hips. "That's it, baby! You are mine! You belong to me. Fuck that bitch and the name it came with it." She leaned over and bit into his shoulder. His moans were muffled into her neck. His dick was getting harder. He was close to climax. She kept biting and licking his shoulder for she drew blood. A taste of Izuku was within her body and it was an energy that could neither created or destroyed.

Izuku felt the folds of her pussy tightening. It was hot, but pleasurable. However, he was too prideful to admit it.

"Doesn't it feel good as we bond, 9S," she questioned as she continued thrusting. "Feel free to empty out your seed at any time."

Izuku felt his dick tightening and hardening, going deeper into the womb. He saw the eyes of his friend rolled back. Her breath became heavier, inciting her to give him a kiss. He tasted Katsuki, along with the contents of his semen and her saliva. She pried his tongue, making him swallow.

"I can't anymore," she said. "Empty out your contents. Empty out all of your worries. For now on, Katsuki is going to take care of everything. I will make sure of it. You will never mouth the name of Ochako again." She tightened herself and pushed a final thrust to Izuku. "Now come for me. Come for your lover, sweetie."

"I'm coming, 2B," cried Izuku.

"Yes, yes, yes, 9S. Come for me, come for me! Izuku! Izuku!"

He lost his voice. He crackled as he released his sperm inside of his mouth. The heaviness of her body, the stickiness of their contents was getting to the best of him. He panted loudly as he continued spurting inside of her.

"I can feel your love entering me," she cried while rubbing her belly. "It is like liquid gold entering into my very body. You make me proud. I am happy for you. I love you, Izuku."

He gave all of the strength he could. His body gave out. He felt like gelatin. She got from him. His semen was dripping from her leg. Her face had a glow and she was smitten with the encounter.

She lied in bed next to them. She kissed him on the cheek before untying the strings and cuddling with him. "Don't ever think you can run away from me, you dog," she said.

The sound of a message interrupted their moment. Katsuki saw it come from Izuku's pocket. "Let's see," she said as she pulled out the phone to read the message. "No! It's Ochako! Hell no! I am going to give her a piece of my mind." She knew Izuku's password as she unlocked the phone. She began reading the message and stopped.

 _Hey, Izuku. I hope you find your way, to be honest with your feelings with Kacchan. It takes a strong person to love a girl like that. Thanks for inviting me over to give you some advice. Also, your mother did a great job on my costume. See you at the party...or not ;)_

 _Ochako!_

Katsuki became stunned by the message. She turned to the blushing Izuku. "Icchan, what is this?"

Izuku covered his face. He began sniffling. "I like you, Kacchan. I've always liked you." He took a breath. "Of course, you can be mean, an ass, and quite a bitch. But, you were also cool, adventurous, and awesome. No matter how much I want to hate you, I can't stop liking you."

"You like me," asked Katsuki.

"Like I said, yes!"

Katsuki blushed. She was turning beet red. She put on her blindfold. "Stupid, Icchan! Stupid, stupid!" She slapped his stomach. "You're a fool! You're definitely a fool!" _I love you, too!_

 _ **About fifteen minutes later…**_

Katsuki was rubbing lotion on Izuku's wrist. Both were still in costume as they have time to go to Kyoka's party. "This should treat the redness."

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome." She looked at him. "So, you and Ochako?"

"Friends!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So."

"So, what?"

"What does this makes us?"

Izuku grabbed her hand. "Let's do one thing at a time, _dog!"_

"What was that?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Nothing."

"Good."

As Izuku prepared for a hit, it was met with a kiss on a cheek. "Made you flinch."

She still hit him anyway.

"Ouch!"

Afterward, they were preparing to leave for the party. Although nervous, Izuku and Katsuki held hands as they headed to the party together.

"Ready, 9S?"

"Sure, 2B!"

Izuku was unsure about his feelings, especially from earlier. He had spent this long with Kacchan. Another several years wouldn't hurt.

Maybe an eternity.

 _ **The End!**_

 _ **Meanwhile in a vehicle a few blocks from Katsuki's home….**_

Mitsuki moaned as she climaxed for the third time of masturbating. Filming from her daughter's bedroom, she knew that Katsuki was going to do something like this. "Oh, God! That was amazing! Only if she knew that I have plans with Izuku." She licked her lips. "You aren't the only one that wants that cinnamon roll, Kacchan!"

 _ **That concludes Katsuki's story. As for Mitsuki's, that's for another time….**_


	8. Mother Knows Best, Izuku! (Part I)

_**Ladies and gentlemen! May I present to you the spin-off of "Momo For The Weekend."**_

It was a regular Saturday morning at the Yaoyorozu residence. Normal as it could be after Izuku's acceptance of becoming Momo's boyfriend. It wasn't that bad. He had to report his whereabouts when she wasn't there to see him. Dates were mandatory and week to places of her choosing. Sex was nonnegotiable. If she could, she would make love to her sweet cinnamon roll every waking moment. However, she knew that they have a future. She was going to be president of a company and maybe a Pro Hero. And her darling Izuku has to prepare on becoming the perfect househusband when they have children.

She cuddled Izuku as he took a nibble onto her breast. They weren't big or perky like Mina, Ochako, or Tsuyu, but whatever she could acquire to make her Izuku happy and well-fed, she would do it. "Now, now, Izuku. You have to bite harder to get any milk out." It was breakfast time as they were sitting in the living room. It was important to have breakfast in this household. Being a well-prepared wife, after his spending the night (mandatory) with her, she got a bowl of cereal and prepared for her beloved.

"Open your mouth," she told him as she poured the dry cereal into his mouth. "Mash it nice and good. Hopefully, milk will come out." She said while rubbing his hair and kissing his forehead. "If not, then enjoy the warmth of your lover, my dear, wonderful husband."

Momo had it made. She couldn't have it any other way. Since Ochako was out of the running, Izuku never disobeyed her orders. She relaxed as she knew that Izuku was hers for the taking.

Or so she thinks.

 _ **Meanwhile at some random headquarters in town...**_

Mrs. Yaoyorozu got off the phone with her husband. It was the usual check-in. They spoke of their usual business, said their love for each other, and that was it. She couldn't care less. Knowing for him, he was probably having sex with some board overseas. Last night, he was on a flight to Algeria from Nigeria. She scoffed at the pig of a man. Feasting on some legs and breasts...and Nigeria's finest culinary delights.

Like it mattered as she knew that was a fine baked good being nestled by her daughter's clutches. Sitting in her private office, the CEO of her finance company selling God-knows-what was watching on her television. Sometime God-knows-when she installed security cameras in case of her husband's affairs or whatever rich people need to do to snoop.

She inserted her fountain pen into her pussy, grinding on the edges of wet pussy while watching her daughter having her way with Izuku.

She and Momo were birds of a feather. Momo learned best. She taught her to take anything for what it's worth. Momo got the prize. However, she couldn't help on noticing Izuku that day when she came home from her business trip.

No amounts of boys in the world were worth the passion she knew she was going to get from Izuku. And she had many rendezvous with many teenagers and young adults in almost every continent she visited. Africa and Austrailia twice. Nothing turned her on when it came to big dicks and the boys from down under.

She knew Izuku was blessed and he will definitely be under her.

She hissed as she pulled the pen from her cavern, savoring her juices. She couldn't wait until she would get a taste of that sweet and savory baked good. "Oh, Izuku. You look so sexy right now with my daughter. It's like you are asking me to take you away from her." She held onto her melon-sized breast. "I've milk to give and to serve to you, baby. Inward nipples and all, Izuku." She informed her secretary that she was no longer taking any calls. She opened the drawer and pulled out the parting gift that she molded from one of her boys out in Sudan.

She dimmed the lights and commenced on tilling her garden on the mold she delightfully called now "Deku."

 _ **Six days later…**_

Kayama-sensei concluded class for the evening. Izuku was preparing to put his stuff away when Momo approached her. She purposely came and kissed Izuku for the class to see. She smiled, chagrining a certain brunette and a white-haired boy with his burned eye.

 _Class, see? See? He belongs to me! HE IS MINE! I WANT YOU TO SEE!_ Momo giggled, licking her lips as she pecked him on the cheek. "Taste like the chocolate muffin I gave you at lunch."

"It was the muffin you gave me...from your mouth," he replied.

"Mmm, mmm," she said. "A sweet for my sweet." She took his hand as they prepared to leave the classroom. As she was approaching the door, she was called by the Pro Hero 18+ herself.

"Yaoyorozu! You're not dodging cleaning duty two Fridays in a row," exclaimed Kayama-sensei as she held the bucket and sponge with her name on it. "C'mon now or unless we need to report it to our dear Principal Nezu!"

The vice president shuddered. She crossed her arms. "Fine!" She turned to her boyfriend. "Head back to my apartment." She gave him the key. "Be home and ready for me when I come home. It shouldn't take that long but be there."

"No problem," said Izuku. "Anything else before I go?"

"Yeah," she said. She came and kissed him one more time. "That's all!"

Izuku bowed before Kayama-sensei and Momo and departed out of the classroom.

Izuku was walking a few blocks from the school. He was pondering on whether or not to take this opportunity to head home. He was fortunate that his mother has been out of town over the last several weeks visiting his father overseas. At some point, she would be wanting to know his whereabouts on the weekend. He tried to cross that bridge later.

The sound of a car horn interrupted his thoughts. A black limo stopped at the edge of the street. The backseat window lowered and out came a familiar face. An elder version of Momo, with the exception of her hair being darker and longer than his girlfriend.

She parted her lips to see her stunned Izuku. "Evening, Izuku!"

He bowed. "Evening, Mrs. Yaoyorozu."

She pouted a little. "Oh, sweetness. Remember what you should call me?"

He blushed. "Auntie Mayuko."

"Thank you, dear. So, what brings you here alone. Where's Momo?"

"Cleaning duty. In fact, she gave me the keys to head back to your place."

She grinned, tickled how obedient he was to her daughter. "Spending the weekend with us again? I don't mind. It's nice to have a man in the house. Brings a different aura."

Izuku was blushing. He looked like a child as if he was caught doing something wrong. Mrs. Yaoyorozu wanted to hug and squeeze him. She maintained her composure. "Actually, sweetie, I am making a run to the house right now. Like a ride?"

"Sure," said Izuku as she opened the door for him to enter.

As he seated, she helped him put on his seatbelt. Purposely and intently pressing her breasts onto his chest. "Fastly and safely secured," she said.

"I could have done it myself," he said while being a little defensive. "I am not that young of a child."

She was tickled. "Forgive me, dear. That's how I used to do Momo." She wiped a fake tear. "Hard to see you guys grow up."

The limo went into motion as they were heading to the house.

 _ **About thirty minutes later….**_

Mayuko Yaoyorozu decided to head to the drink bar instead for some drinks and karaoke. Mrs. Yaoyorozu phoned again and gave her a private booth for the next couple of hours.

Izuku sat alone in the booth as Mrs. Yaoyorozu made a phone call outside of the booth. The booth was quite roomy and spacious. It even contained a bed. The television was a widescreen and it was accompanied by a couple of mics. He didn't think a drink bar like this existed. He concluded that it pays to be rich.

Mrs. Yaoyorozu returned back to the booth. She removed her blazer, which realized her assets from her blouse. "Just got off the phone with Momo," she said as she took a seat. "Kayama-sensei has her filling out some paperwork for the evening. She should be joining us for a late dinner later on."

 _MUCH, MUCH LATER...or not!_

"That's fine," said Izuku as he was drinking his soda. "I think Momo is being noble of doing good deeds."

Mayuko scooted closer to Izuku on the bed. "You like my daughter, don't you?"

"I don't dislike her," he said as he touched his necklace. "I care about her."

"You're sweet. Takes a lot to manage my daughter," she told him. "Yet again, managing you."

Izuku was a bit stunned with hearing. He took another sip of his drink. Mayuko pursed her lips. "Don't be upset, dear. Momo is a handful. You have stuck it through. And I commend her." She crossed her legs, scooting closer. "However, to be a part of this family, you must have the entire blessing."

She placed her hands on his thigh. Izuku gasped at the touch. "Why do you flinch when I touch you?"

"Bad reflexes," he answered nervously.

"You don't find me repulsive, don't you?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good! I wouldn't know what to do if you would've said no." She touched his chest. "You have strong pecs. You must work out. Better yet, my daughter works you." She licked under his chin, which made Izuku flushed.

"Mrs. Yaoyorozu?"

"Call me Mayuko, Izuku. Remember?" She pushed Izuku to the bed. She took no time on getting on top of him. She removed her ribbon from her ponytail, displaying her long hair. She gave a Cheshire Cat grin to the nervous Izuku. "Sweet angel! Momo is my daughter. She goes by my rules. And since Momo lives under my roof, I am entitled to whatever she has...including you."

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. It must have transferred to his groin.

"Pitching a tent, I see," she told him. "Excited by my beauty, aren't you? Or the fact that you like being dominated? It's okay if you do. You aren't the first."

Izuku didn't answer.

"Don't worry! You still belong to Momo." She began unbuttoning her blouse. "However, since whatever Momo gets in my property. Let's consider me and her being shareholders...of you, I-zu-ku!" She blew into his ear.

Meanwhile, he blew a wad into his pants.

 _ **Meanwhile back in Kayama-sensei's classroom….**_

Momo wrapped the leash tightly as she positioned Kayama-sensei on her desk. Sporting the strap-on, Momo thrust her dick into the Pro Hero's ass. "Trying to subdue and dominate me, eh?"

"Sorry, mistress," she cried as she felt the pleasure of Momo's strap-on.

"Damn right, I am your mistress," she said while spanking her ass. "Who made you do this?" She slapped her ass again. "Who set me up?"

"Your mother, mistress," cried Kayama-sensei as she felt Momo playing with her pussy.

"My mother?"

"YES," she exclaimed as she was drooling and developing her aheago face.

Momo continued thrusting until Midnight climaxed. Her juices sprayed to the floor. She panted hard as Momo removed the strap-on from her ass. "Suck my dick, you dog!"

"Yes, mistress," purred Kayama-sensei as she licked her dick.

 _Son of a bitch! A bitch move, Mom! A cold bitch move. Just wait, Mom. Be patient, my darling Izuku. Your wife will be here soon._

"Do you submit," asked Momo while clinging on the leash.

"Yes, mistress!"

"Who is the head bitch in charge?"

"You are."

"Say it again!"

"You are."

Momo began to chuckle. "There might be plans for you yet." _I always wanted a pet for me and my Izuku to love and cuddle with._

 _ **To be continued….**_


	9. A Wonderful Mei Day, Izuku! (Part I)

_**Hey, guys! A new mini-series within a series. A day in the life of Izuku with is atypical, yandere girlfriend! Atypical plots and errors of misguided comedy, love, and adventures with the emerald cinnamon roll as he tackles teenage life, relationships, and keeping his girlfriend from going postal. All is fair in love and war in this story. Read and enjoy!**_

Sixteen-year-old Mei Hatsume was finishing working on replicating a design for Baymax after she watched _Big Hero 6._ Despite the love of technology and gadgets, part of the reason was she had the biggest crush on the protagonist Hiro Hamada. Quite unfortunate to lust after the fictional character, she admitted in dismay, but at least she had another kind of hero.

She wiped the grease off of her hands as she closed up shop. She wanted nothing more than to her favorite job - Night Watch. She knew she could never crush on Hiro, but at least Izuku Midoriya will have to do.

Izuku was her favorite subject. No way one could insert objects or gadgets to do things of her choosing...as of now. However, she did whatever she could to study the emerald cinnamon roll. Checking her clock, the yellow-eyed mechanic knew it was time for Izuku's cleaning day. She whimsically hummed toward class 1-A to "observe" her future husband in action.

 _Oh, Izuku! You may not be Hiro, but I think I can make you become MY hero. Dying your hair and dressing you how I want you. We can perform stunts and save the world together. I may not be GoGo, but I can sure can woman up when I muster the courage to confess to you. For the things I want to do to you are very unspeakable!_

She was grabbing her hair. "Why is it so hard to love?" Her screech got the attention of her peers. She scanned both ways before fleeing upstairs.

She made her direction to the class 1-A doors. As she checked through the window, she saw classmates Tenya, Shouto, Eijiro, and Katsuki.

No sign of her Izuku.

Aberrant behavior as she checked her Deku Memo. _At approximately 4:15 PM JST, Izuku spends his Mondays and Thursday tending to cleaning duty. At 4:27, Izuku takes out the trash with Shouto. At 4:32, Shouto and Izuku take the long way to spare a few minutes before heading back to the classroom. At 4:46, Izuku remains until he is the last one left._

Looking at her watch, it was 4:49 PM and there was Shouto, but no Izuku. Acting inconspicuous, she walked inside of the classroom. "Yo! Todoroki, seen Midoriya!"

Shouto turned around as he was wiping the chalkboard. "Midoriya got caught up with somebody. He said that he will be back."

"Did he say when," she asked.

"Not sure," he replied as he shrugged his shoulders. "Just said that he would be back."

Troubled thoughts ran through her mind. Izuku stays at school until he was the last one left. There was no Izuku. Was Izuku alone? Was Izuku hurt? She raised her eyebrows, brewing anger as her eyes were turning red. Was Izuku alone with some horrid, wretched skank?

"Maybe Izuku went to take a leak," suggested Eijiro.

"Izuku doesn't like public restrooms," said Tenya. "Maybe Izuku is out helping someone."

"Or maybe." Katsuki put on octopus lips. "Knowing for Deku, he is probably out kissing some girl. As if some girl would like to kiss that ugly ass bas-"

Mei didn't spare Katsuki as she torpedoed him out of the window. A rain of sharded glass sprayed throughout the room. The remaining students gave an awkward stare. "What," she said coyly. "I sneezed and one of my gadgets _accidentally_ deactivated." She bowed. "He will be okay." _In the pits of hell, I hope._

 _ **A few minutes later….**_

Mei didn't give it a second thought as she jettisoned through another window. "I can fix it," she screamed as she was searching for her missing cinnamon roll. Her missing Hiro.

She put on her heat-seeking sensors to detect her missing Izuku. Knowing for his schedule, he shouldn't be far. As she walked through the gymnasium, she sensed a certain average, student gentleman approaching.

And boy, was she correct.

Izuku Midoriya was at her two as she ran toward.

"HIIIIYIIIIII!" She flailed toward Izuku, pouncing on top of him. She continued rubbing her cheeks with his cheeks. "Izuku, Izuku, Izuku," she kept saying as he tried managing to speak.

"Hatsume, I mean Mei, get off," he managed to say as she listened. "I am good. Enough of the cheek rubbing."

She stood up, picking up Izuku in the process. However, she kept him to her hips, clinging to him. "There! You are at my reach."

"Charmed," replied Izuku.

She held his cheeks. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

She gave him octopus lips. "Aren't you FORGETTING something?!"

Izuku looked both ways before pecking her on the lips.

"Yay! He kissed me. He kissed me!" Onlookers were watching the oddity at hand. She clung to himself again. "You see! You see, peasants?! He BELONGS to me! He is my Hiro! My Hiro! And I am his GoGo!" She began her maniacal laughter before Izuku softly karate chop her forehead.

The typical of Izuku's secret relationship with his girlfriend, Mei Hatsume.

"Relax, Mei. No one is after me. Trust!"

She pecked him on the cheek again. "Just being sure." Her eyes were turning yellow and red. "I wouldn't know what to do if someone was after my Izuku. First, I will cut them and if you cheat, then I will cut you! I wouldn't hurt you but make an example of what happens!" She began panting loudly. "I love you, Hiro!"

"Love you, too, GoGo!"

She held his hand as they sat down on the bench. "So, why were you out here." She pulled out her Deku Memo. "According to my schedule, you should be cleaning up in the classroom with Eijiro, Tenya, Shouto, and that tiny, minuscule insect, Katsuki." _Speaking of him…_

Katsuki staggered past the two. He flinched when seeing Mei and limped faster.

"What happened to Kacchan," asked Izuku.

"Nevermind that," she said while nervously laughing. Changing the subject, she asked, "So, where were you, darling?"

Izuku sighed. "Before you go crazy, I might as well hand you this."

In his possession, it was a small purple envelope. The smell of strawberries gave proof that it was a love letter.

"Don't worry, I turn them down," said Izuku.

Fire erupted from her eyes. "Who was she?"

"I won't say it was a he or a she," said Izuku.

She gripped onto the bench, which showed cracks around it. "Who confessed to my Izuku? WHO IN THE HELL CONFESSED?!"

She tore open the letter, which was empty. She turned to Izuku. "Where is it?"

"You won't find it anywhere within the vicinity. Let's say it is properly being disturbed into my stomach," he said as he looked.

She grabbed his cheeks. "Don't worry, love. I have the gadgets to extract that letter to find the bastard or bitch!"

Izuku grabbed her cheeks. "Mei, dear. Calm down. As you may know, I am with you. I won't leave you. Okay?"

The fire in Mei's eyes disappeared. She returned to her composure. "Yeah, you are right." She hugged him. However, it was very tightly. "Regardless, you violated two rules. Remember?"

"Yes," said Izuku. "I didn't report to you on my whereabouts. Despite my refusal of love letters, I should never go alone to places unless I get approval."

She kissed his neck. "So, offenses are offenses. I think it's time to deliver a punishment for you."

"I understand."

 _ **A few hours later….**_

Mei knew that they only had a few minutes before the director's cut of _Big Hero 6_ was premiering at the movie theatre. She had front row tickets and wasn't going to miss a second of her Hiro.

Speaking of her hero. "Izuku, sweetie. Hurry up!"

Speaking from her bathroom. "I look ridiculous. Do I have to wear this?"

"Well, you don't," she pouted. "But it means you will have to lock your cock until your next birthday."

"No, no I don't."

"Good," she said. "Because I would have to find other methods to make you cum with you using your cock. And God knows I have the devices and gadgets for it."

Izuku embarrassingly walked out of the bathroom sporting himself as Hiro Hamada. He sported the outfit, including the black wig. Mei blushed as the crazed mechanic was sporting her GoGo Tomago outfit. "Oh, God! You look so great! So glad that I got your measurements when you were sleeping."

Izuku wasn't going to question how she came into his home. He blushed. "Glad you like it."

She slapped his ass. "Woman up, Deku! We are going to have so much fun!"

Izuku shook his head as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand to head toward the movie theater. _At least it wasn't like last time when Kyoka let me borrow one of her earbuds, but that's a story for another time._

 _ **To be continued….**_


	10. The Mighty Jirou (Part I)

_**A rocking battle between mother and daughter. Who will be the victor? Who will get their man? Find out! Enjoy!**_

Kyoka Jirou was bobbing her head to some Smashing Pumpkins as she gave Izuku a glass of barley tea as they sat in the living room of her residence. It was Saturday evening and the duo was preparing to go to their first Smashing Pumpkins concert. This was Izuku's first and Kyoka's indeterminate amount. Last time she checked, maybe her thousandth. Be as it may, this was their first time going with a member of the opposite sex.

"Your mother makes great iced tea," said Izuku as he nervously drank the tea. "I hope I am not overdressed." Izuku was wearing khaki slacks and a buttoned-down. Despite his efforts to remind his mother that it was a rock concert, Inko wouldn't take any chances. He kept telling her that it wasn't a date.

Kyoka thoughtfully gander at Izuku's assets. She could see the linings of his body. She tried thinking of ways of seeing his dick pop a bulge. She was grateful of Mrs. Midoriya on making the right choice. In her mind, this was a date. A date to make Izuku hers and only hers.

Kyoka sat on the couch next to Izuku. She removed her buds to join him in his drinking. "Allow me to have some," said Kyoka as she shared Izuku's drink. She purposely didn't get herself one. This was the closest of a kiss she was going to get until she made him comfortable at the concert. She had connects and she was very hopeful to get her fill of her Deku tonight.

"Care for more," she asked as she poured more tea into his cup. Not wanting to be a rude guest, he partook the cup. Her eyes widened as he didn't even change the position. His lips were on hers. _An indirect kiss._

"I have never been to a rock concert before," said Izuku nervously. "I hope I am not a spaz."

"Nah," interjected Kyoka. "This is an all-out event. People are reckless in anyway possible. So, just relax and calm down."

"Ok, I will try," said Izuku.

 _ **An hour later….**_

Kyoka's mother dropped off the teenagers at the stadium. Kyoka was the first to jump out of the van. She shouted while she was wearing her white face paint and tight black shirt and shorts with spandex.

Izuku was going to step out of the van until her mother pulled him back. "Listen, Izuku. I don't want you to be nervous around my daughter," said Mrs. Jirou.

Izuku nodded in agreement. "Yes, ma'am."

She gripped his hand. "Yet, you should nervous around me." The bulge from her forehead was apparent. She had an angry overly protective mother kind of smile. "Bring my daughter back in one piece. I mean altogether mentally, physically…" She put her grip on his neck. "...sexually!" She continued to smile. "I do laundry and I see something other than white, then I might have to break you to break even. Understood?"

Izuku nodded nervously and quickly. Mrs. Jirou let him go. "Have fun, Icchan! Stop staring at me with those gorgeous eyes."

Izuku jumped from the van and onto the ground. Kyoka picked him up. "Damn, boy. You are quite excited!" He turned to her mother. She winked while connected her thumb and index finger together and using her other hand to insert her index finger into it.

The van sped off.

Behind him, Kyoka displayed a grave look. "Well played, mother. Going behind my back to mess with my Deku. You have a husband. Stick with your Goddamn man."

It wasn't easy for Kyoka to manage her yandere tendencies. She tried her best to hide it from Izuku. Her feelings for Izuku were beyond description. If she were asked if Izuku would leave the school or leave the city or the country, she would say that she would scour the Earth for her precious Izuku.

However, it wasn't easy when her mother has yandere tendencies as well. Admittedly, her mother plays coy, but she knew that her mother was after Izuku as much as she was.

They were birds of a feather. She wasn't sure what she said, but she was certain to get to Izuku before her mother does.

"Kyoka? Are you okay?" Izuku stood as he watched Kyoka getting lost in her thoughts. Kyoka turned and smile. "Sorry, Izuku. Got lost in thought. Let's go before the line gets crazy." She grabbed Izuku's hand and ran toward the entrance.

 _ **Meanwhile in the back of the stadium….**_

Mika Jirou looked to the skies and asked the gods for forgiveness for the threat of her Izuku. She loved her Izuku and only used that threat as a ploy to get him away from Kyoka. She loved her daughter but was in competition with her as well.

 _Forgive me, Izuku sweetheart. I wasn't trying to hurt you. Yet again, I do want you to submit to me._ The former musician licked her lips. She didn't know how she fell in love with her daughter's friend. But it was a feeling she couldn't shake...and wouldn't let go.

Mika straightened herself out as she changed from her motherly attire to her professional attire. Wearing a purple pantsuit, tight enough to display her luscious assets. She made her way backstage where she saw a familiar friend from her past.

The mature redhead woman was smoking a cigarette and guarding the area smiled when seeing her old friend. "Mika, love. Good to see you."

The girls exchanged pecks on the cheek. "Good to see you, Miki!"

"What brings you here tonight? Still managing?"

Using this opportunity, the mother replied. "Yes, I am. Just getting here because of traffic. You know how it was back in the day."

"Not using that look-at-me-I-am-famous shtick?"

"When you are a mom, you have to make an example."

Crossing her arms, the security guard replied. "Hear, hear."

"Listen," said Mika calmly as she was producing a lie. "I needed to see if there are some backstage passes available."

"For you, sure! How many you need?"

"One! Just one!" Mika peered closer to her friend. "Listen, there is something that I need for you to do."

 _ **Meanwhile at the arena….**_

Kyoka was playing with her buds as they were waiting in line. She turned to see Izuku as she can feel that he was out of place. "Izuku, are you okay?"

He nodded. "I still feel a bit out odd."

She sighed. "Come here." She approached him. She untucked his buttoned-down. She tried not to breathe hard as she unbuttoned it. Quite unfortunate that he was wearing an undershirt. She told him to sag his pants a little to make it a bit baggy. After observing him, she nodded for approval. "There. You look grunge!"

"Thanks," he said while blushing. "I feel a lot better."

 _Izuku Midoriya!_ Kyoka and Izuku could hear his name being announced from the intercom. _Izuku Midoriya. If you are Izuku Midoriya, please report to the ticket counter at once! Please report to the ticket counter at once! Yes, the Izuku Midoriya with green eyes and green hair who attends UA High. Who goes by the nickname, Deku. Please report to the ticket counter. That is all!_

Izuku pointed at himself. "Why would they call my name," he asked Kyoka.

Kyoka scratched her chin. "I'm not sure. Go and check it out. I save your spot."

Izuku left Kyoka as he traveled through the sea of concert goers to go to the front of the counter. When he was there, he saw an older redhead security guard. She pointed at him. "You, Izuku!"

"Yes, ma'am."

She opened the door of the ticket counter and came around to him. She handed him a backstage pass. "I was assigned to give this to you. And also, you are to report to the dressing room backstage immediately."

"Any reason?"

"Not sure, but there is someone who wants to see you," said the security guard. "Follow me."

Izuku felt the woman pushing him as they were heading away. Knowing that Kyoka might need to know his whereabouts, he reached for his cell phone. "Hold up!" The security guard took his phone. "Because of security reasons of our musicians, we advise to not use your phone. You will get it back upon completion."

"But I have a friend with me."

"It won't be long. I will make sure that let your friend know your whereabouts."

Izuku didn't resist. He did give her a description of Kyoka. He just hoped that Kyoka would be fine in his absence.

 _ **Backstage….**_

It was the footsteps of Izuku and the security guard Miki that filled the hallway as they were going to their destination. Izuku was still thinking of Kyoka.

"Am I able to contact my friend to make sure she is okay?"

"Like I've said, she will be okay," replied the security guard. "The entrance is here."

She opened the door and led Izuku in first. Izuku saw darkness inside. "Hey, why is it dark. What's-" Before he could turn around, he felt the security guard placed a cloth around his mouth.

"Shh! Don't fight it! Don't fight it! Don't...fight...it," replied the security guard as he tried to resist. "It's just chloroform. Sorry, darling. I am doing a job for a dear old friend. Her habits haven't changed. Just go to sleep. Go to sleep."

Izuku fell limp onto her bosom and drifted into unconsciousness.

 _ **About an hour later….**_

Izuku was awakening from his forced slumber. He felt exhausted. He tried to wipe his face but felt that he was tied to something. As he snapped his eyes open, he saw that he was tied to a bed. And not only that, he was only wearing his boxer shorts.

"Seems that my little Izuku is awake." Izuku saw a woman coming out of the shadows. He saw that it was Kyoka's mother, Mika.

"Mrs. Jirou?"

She pursed her lips. "Hello, my dear Izuku. Or better yet, the father of my children." She was wearing a tight cotton t-shirt and white panties. The cotton on her shirt was so thin that he could see her inverted nipples. "Don't be alarmed, baby. I just didn't want you to get near Kyoka...because it's me that you are going to become near."

"Mrs. Jirou," he said while he was straining. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Relax, dear. I think it's a fine idea. While Kyoka is enjoying the concert." She slid her underwear off. "Let's make a concert our of own."

 _ **Meanwhile at the security office….**_

"Why in the hell are you detaining me for," she barked. "Have you no shame for not getting me an explanation, you fucking cunt?"

"Scalping tickets are against the law," replied Miki. "These tickets are obviously a fake."

"My mother is a former musician. Mika Jirou! My father is famous. His name is Kyotoku Jirou."

"He can be Malcolm X or Prince or Takeshi Kitano or hide. I still don't give a damn. Illegal tickets are illegal tickets." She scoffed. "Just be glad I don't call the police. Now, wait here so I can call your parents."

Miki closed the door while Kyoka was cursing her out. She wiped the sweat from her forehead. In one hand, she had Izuku's cell phone. In the other, she had over 500,000 yen ($4700). "Mika, old girl, that boy of yours better be worth it."

 _ **To be continued….**_


	11. Memphis Tea (Conclusion) (Ochako)

**_Ladies and gentlemen, the conclusion to "Memphis Tea." As a warning, I don't promote and/or encourage any of the material presented in this story. This is a work of fiction. If you can deviate fantasy from reality, please continue to read. Enjoy!_**

Ochako purred like a kitten. She hummed as she watched her little cinnamon roll falling asleep. She wasn't surprised as her lover consumed the entire bottle of cherry soda. Izuku barely made it to the middle of the horror movie before drifting into slumber. She waited a few additional minutes to be sure that he was in a deep sleep.

Ochako felt bad for drugging Izuku but not bad for taking his virginity. That Midnight bitch had her greasy hands. In her mind, she was telling Ochako, " _watch me deflower your dandelion." "Nothing turns me on more than a hot and ready cinnamon roll." "He is prepared to glaze. Watch as he calls me Onee-san and you are just a simple."_ She broke the thought bubbles in her mind. Seeing Kayama-sensei as the slithery snake she was. She gripped her fist. Izuku was her's. ONLY HERS!

She slowly disrobed her attire, displaying her goods. She wasn't nervous as she practiced with her precious flower. She was careful to not break her hymen, wanting him to take sole responsibility. She crawled to his bed. Izuku was snoring loudly as the medicine stated it would do to him.

Her Izuku looked precious, looking like a baby. She blew a kiss as she slowly pulled down his shorts. Her eyes widened when seeing the gift that God delivered him. It was thick as a PVC pipe. Her stomach would feast at the member. It didn't matter. She was ready.

She wasted no time stroking his shaft. He didn't flinch. She took nimble kisses, licking the shaft and toward the phallus. She giggled as his son was wide awake. She saw his precum. _Can't waste any drops, can we?_ Displaying her tongue she licked his peehole before ingesting his dick. She choked at first, misjudging its size. She slowly took her time before she felt comfortable. She closed her thinking that her Izuku was feeling good.

It was confirmed through his moans. He continued to groan as she knew that he was enjoying it. She hummed happily at the taste and felt confident by each second. She bit more into his dick as it rested at her throat. She began to feel wet, knowing that she wanted more than to just suck. She pulled out, knowing that she wanted her first taste of his milk to be inside of her pussy.

She liked the taste of strawberry milk anyway.

She grinned as she positioned her pussy at his dick. She flinched as she was close.

"Ochako!"

Her eyes snapped open when seeing Izuku was awake. She stood frozen, fearing what she was going to do to him since he was wide awake. At the corner of the table, in her front pocket, was the taser. However, he pulled her downward.

"Ochako," he said in a sing-song. "I love you!"

Before she could react, she felt his lips touching hers. Their first kiss. Izuku wrapped his arms around her, enveloping more of his lips with hers. She stood shock that this was happening. She pulled back, leaving a bridge of saliva.

"Ochako, why did you stop?" Izuku looked like a child. His eyes were beady. His face was blushed. Before she could speak more, he let out a smile. "I want to continue having fun with my big sis."

She did a test. "Where are you?"

"In a dream."

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen!"

 _Strange! We are both high schoolers. Why would he dream of being that age?_

"Why did you call me, onee-chan?"

"Because I always wanted a big sister." He clapped his hands. "I like my big sister."

Surprised, but cute, she thought. She cracked a smile. "Do you like your big sister?"

"Very much!"

"Would you allow your big sister to do anything to you?"

He nodded as he hummed.

"Is your big sister better than Kayama-sensei?"

"Who is Kayama-sensei?"

A psychotic grin appeared. "Delightful! Kayama-sensei is a mean old witch and can't be trusted. But you can trust me."

"I know. You are my big sister."

She hovered over him, giving him a kiss. "Do you know what we are doing?"

He looked at her. "Are we playing a game?"

"Yes, we are. It's called The Sword and the Sheath."

He smiled. "Cool! I like that game."

She raised her eyebrows. "You have played this before?"

Izuku hummed. "I used to play it with Auntie Mitsuki when Kacchan was sleeping. She always came and got me when Kacchan went to sleep in her bed. I was _ALWAYS_ the sword!"

A fire brew into her heart. Her plan. She was supposed to be the one to take away Izuku's virginity. Instead of being worried about Kayama-sensei, it should have been that bastard's mother. She was the closest to them in their childhood. _THAT BITCH IS SO FUCKING DEAD!_

"Are you angry, big sis?" Ochako looked at Izuku as his beady eyes were looking at her. "I can play with you. Izuku is for everyone."

Ochako came down to Izuku. She kissed him on the lips. "No, sweetie. Izuku isn't for everyone. Izuku is mine and mine alone." She entered his dick inside of her pussy. She winced, feeling the blood trickling out of her. She wasn't his first. But she will damn make sure that she was his last. "And I am yours."

"Are you okay, big sis," asked Izuku.

"I'm fine, sweetie. Just have to let this sword adjust to this new sheath," she said to him. "Push harder to make it fit." Ochako felt her inner walls tightened by his dick, which was pushing her to the limit. As thick as his dick, it wouldn't be long until both of them came.

"Clean me out, sweetie. You are taking care of the sheath," she purred. "You are doing well."

"Am I, big sis?"

"Yes, sweetie," she said as she grabbed his hands to her breasts. "Polish my jewels for me. You will make your big sister very happy."

Ochako loved the effort that Izuku was putting himself into this. Of course, in his mind, this was a dream and he was thirteen. However, for Ochako, it brought her joy that she was making love to the boy of her dreams. She kind of wish that it didn't go that way. A part of wish that she should have been honest.

"I am starting to feel funny, big sis," cried Izuku.

"I am getting close, too, sweetie," purred Ochako. "I am ready to be cleansed. Cleanse me with your powerful solution."

"It's coming out, big sis," said Izuku. "It's coming out."

He closed his eyes as he spurted his semen inside of her pussy. Upon feeling the warmth in her womb, Ochako squirted her juices out. Both of them screamed before falling onto each other.

"Thank you, big sis!" Izuku kissed her on the lips. "I love you." He yawned as he dwindled into slumber. Ochako lied beside him. "I love you, too." She held his hand as she went to sleep. She didn't think more about it. Drugging his dick, her attempts to rape him in his sleep. She got what she wanted. Yet again, why did she feel empty?

It didn't matter. That was something to think about in the morning.

 _ **The next morning….**_

Ochako woke up. She saw that the bed was empty. She was alone in the room. Then, she remembered what happened last night.

Before she could think any further, the door opened. "Good morning, Ochako!" She quickly covered herself up. Izuku had a bag in his hand. It smelled like breakfast. "Hey, got us some breakfast. Hungry?"

"Hungry," she retorted. "Yeah, sure." As she grabbed the covers and headed for the kotatsu, she couldn't help but look at Izuku. He was in a good mood. He was humming as he was issuing out breakfast.

"Are you okay, Ochako?"

"Izuku? Are you aware what you are looking at?"

He nodded. "Hmm, hmm. A naked, hungry teenage girl who needs to eat. We have a date this afternoon."

"A date."

"Yes, we do! I mean, I want to enjoy my day with my _big sis._ "

She gave him a strange look. "Izuku?"

His head tilted. "What? You aren't the first person to drugged me." He put out his finger. "Momo crushed perks in my applesauce. Kyoka put muscle relaxant in my soup." He stuck out his tongue. "Kayama-sensei drugged my tea with some funky herbs. Either it way it goes, you aren't the first."

He came closer to her, presenting her with breakfast. "Cough syrup? Nice touch. But not enough to entirely put me to sleep. Now, if you were trying to give me that Screw Juice."

"Screw Juice?"

"You know? That Pimp C. That Big Moe. That Fredo. Talking about codeine/promethazine. That would have knocked me out." He coughed. "However, those sleeping pills were weak as well." He smiled. "Nice touch on the effort."

Ochako felt a chill coming down her spine.

"What's the matter, Ochako? You act like that guys like me can't be yandere." He reached into his pocket to show his cell phone. It displayed a video at her residence. It showed her Izuku shrine and the process of drugging his soda. "If I were to show this to people, that wouldn't look so good."

Ochako began to pant loudly. "Izuku."

He stroked her cheek. "No, darling. Your little bro. Or you can call me master."

"Izuku?"

He pushed her down, getting on top of her. "I am giving you want you want...me. Now, I am getting what I want, another toy to add to my collection." He licked her cheeks. "Don't worry. It's not bad. I promise to show you good things. Just like the others."

 _ **Sometime later in the not too distant future….**_

Time has passed since then. Izuku and Ochako were finished with high school. Both were now college students.

Ochako was in the former Kayama-sensei's kitchen as she poured some cherry soda into the cup. She knew that her master, Izuku, loved the taste of cherry soda. She smiled as she looked in the mirror. The diamond-studded collar signified to her that she was Izuku's number one. Yes, Izuku had other servants. But, he made sure that he will put her first.

"Ochako, are you done?"

"Yes, master."

"Okay! Hurry up. I am quite parched."

Ochako returned to the bedroom where Izuku was lying in the center. Holding leashes in his hand, Mitsuki, Momo, Nemuri, and Kyoka were partaking in licking his dick. The sounds of moans filled the room as they were getting their delicious treat.

"Give us more of your cock," cried Kayama-sensei.

"Please, master. Don't leave us hanging," said Momo.

"Make you, you klutz," said Kyoka.

"Move, bitches. Remember who introduce this," purred Mitsuki.

"Ladies, ladies. Be nice. You all have the privilege," said Izuku.

"Yes, master," said the girls.

Izuku enjoyed the pleasure before seeing Ochako in his presence.

"Oh, Ochako, my lovely pet. Come here."

Ochako smiled as she approached Izuku. She presented Izuku his drink. He tilted his neck as she poured it into her mouth before kissing him with the drink.

Izuku sighed at the taste. "Delightful."

"Thank you, master."

"Sit beside me."

Ochako lied beside her master. She was to be careful as she needed to. Especially when there was a Master/Mistress-in-training growing inside of her.

"She or he's kicking," purred Ochako.

"Looking forward to whatever he or she might be, my pet," said Izuku. As he pulled the leashes, alerting them to stop. "Girls, retire for the night. Return to your post."

"Yes, master," said the girls as they were walking away. As they closed the door, Izuku began feeling dizzy. Ochako began grinning.

"Ochako, you little bitch," said Izuku while laughing. "My lovely little bitch."

"Oh, dear master. Sometimes, you have to remember my tactics. I am yandere, you know," she grinned.

She began staggering as she, too, ingested the drink. They leaned against each other. They held each other's hand. "God, you are such a slave to my love," he said. "And yet again, I am a slave to you as well."

"I won't ever let you go," she told him as she yawned.

"And I am the same," he said.

"I love you, master."

"I love you, too, my pet." He stirred into slumber.

"I might be a pet to the others. Don't forget, dear, I am also the _**mistress**_."

 _ **The End!**_

 _ **Don't you love when two yanderes fall in love? Stay tuned for more in the future!**_


	12. Molly For The Weekend (Part I) (Nejire)

It was a quiet Saturday evening at the Midoriya residence. Izuku was lying in bed reading comics as he was contemplating on calling Shouto or Tenya to hang out at the arcade this evening.

"Icchan, come to the kitchen," said his mother.

"Okay," he said as he stumbled out of bed. Scratching under his arms as he realized that he spent the entire Saturday staying in one spot.

Inko was pouring onions into her soup when Izuku entered the kitchen. "Yeah, Mom," asked Izuku. Inko gave Izuku a coupon. She gave her usual motherly smile. "It's a free coupon...to the new bathhouse around the corner."

"There's another one?"

She was stirring the pot. "Yeah, you know it's the rage with the tourists around here. Pop-ups and all." She smiled, displaying stars in her eyes. "Plus, it's FREE! I would go tonight, but I am cooking dinner. So, I suggest you should go."

"Mom," he groaned. "Don't feel like taking a shower right now." He pinched a wedgie from his butt. "And besides, I plan to go hang with Shouto and Tenya tonight."

She began chopping the beef. "Izuku Midoriya! This coupon is one night only." She narrowed her eyes. "And you know how I deal with deals." She produced another smile as she chopped the beef. "Plus, it's FREE!"

"Well, if you think it's important, Mom. Then, you should go!" He said respectfully. "I can watch the stew."

A harsh sound hit the cutting board. Izuku saw the black haze over his mother as she produced a harsh smile. "This new knife I ordered on Groupon is amazing." She glared at her son with intent. "Can cut any kind of zucchini-like objects."

Panicking, he produced a nervous smile. "Well, that sounds like affirmation of parent approval with this coupon." He looked at the coupon. "So, one night only? Don't need to waste that."

"Good, sweetie," she said as she lifted the knife. "Mother is really proud of you." She put the meat on the skillet. "Besides, you are smelling quite more oniony than these onions."

 _ **Twenty minutes later….**_

According to the directions on the back of the coupon, the bathhouse was a few blocks away. Carrying his toiletries, he took the eight-block walk toward there. His mother needs to give him a perception when determining "around the corner."

He called the boys and told him that the arcade was still on. He just needed an extra hour and to make sure that Katsuki doesn't beat his high score on _Mortal Kombat._ He was a bit worried about his mother. Wasn't the first time she threatened violence on the emerald-haired teen.

 _Don't want to take out the trash? This new garbage bag has a flex-sealed grip. Can dispose and conceal any kind of scent. Even spoiled meat._

 _Don't want to clean the sink? Dear, this new cleaner I bought from the shop down the street says it can do anything. Even contains hydrochloric acid and lye. Can remove any kind of material._

 _Don't want to share a bed with Mommy. I had this new sleeping medicine to calm your worry. Too much of that chlor...medicine and it's night-night._

"She must be sexually frustrated," said Izuku to himself. "It has been a while since Dad has been home."

It was near eight o'clock in the evening when Izuku arrived at the bathhouse. As he had thought, it was a pop-up kind of shop. It wasn't the worst. More of snug than a magnum. He saw the sign showing that it was closed. He scanned through the window, seeing if anyone would open. He looked at his coupon for a contact number. As he was looking through his phone, he heard someone calling his name.

"Izuku?"

He quickly turned. He put his back against the door when seeing a short blue-haired girl in front of him. She was tickled when seeing him becoming a bit frightened.

"Nejire?"

The blue-haired was tickled. "She did say that you get jumpy at surprises," she told him.

"Mom called me?"

She displayed her cutesy smile. "Yep! She wanted to be sure that you got here." She lowered her eyes. "Or a certain part of you...was...to...be...taken!" She blew into his face, which made him jumped and blushed once again.

Nejire tucked her stomach as she giggled. "I'm poking fun. C'mon in. Welcome to Molly House."

 _A bit generic but okay!_

"You're my first customer of the day," she told him as they stepped inside. "I feel honored."

"Thanks, I think," replied Izuku as he gave her his coupon.

"Thanks, my goodness, I am excited."

"Excited to do this?"

"Yep! It's a job and I love making people happy." Nejire began jumping and making helicopter noises around the room. Izuku had to remind himself of the oddness and cuteness of his senpai.

"So, follow the arrows and it will lead you to your side of the bathroom," she told him. "Towels are in the locker room. There is a sauna to relieve your pores. Enjoy yourself. If you need anything, just whistle." She narrowed her eyes alluringly. "You know how to whistle? Don't you?"

Izuku was trying to be modest. Her clothes weren't of the traditional attire of a worker. She was wearing a blue cutesy one-piece swimsuit (his strike zone) that was tightened in all of the right places (his other strike zone).

His thoughts faded when she was face-to-face with him. "You can whistle, can you?"

He whistled like a steam engine. He bowed before walking away from Nejire.

As Nejire watched him turn, she began blushing hard. "He's so cute when he wants to be."

She walked toward the door and saw the closed sign. She was to be sure that it was kept closed. She turned off the front lights. She paced to the closet. She needed a couple of items. She ignored the muffling noises of the owner in there. She kicked him. "Hush, you pest! I said I will untie you when I am finished." She glared at him. "Do you not want to get arrested, you pervert?" The owner shook his head in disagreement. She smiled. "Good?" She punched him in the face, making sure that he stays asleep.

Nejire Hado, a three-year student at UA High. The envy and adoration of the students there. She was a heartbreaker, a heartthrob.

She developed a psychotic grin on her face along with her heart-shaped pupils. "And a little bit batshit crazy." She closed the door as she hopped towards the boys' bathroom. "And a bit possessive about my kouhai, Deku!"

Nejire was lying to herself. She was possessive AND obsessive about her cinnamon roll. As far back as she can remember, since his admission to the school, she made her constant cheeks. Speaking of which, she went to the table where she kept her notebook. She called it her "Deku Memo."

 _October 13, 20XX,_

 _I can't believe that my darling Deku is in the bathhouse. THE BATHHOUSE! My heart is melting. I want to cry. I am getting wet (in many ways than one XD). That lecherous pervert spying on me was a blessing from the gods. Of course, he wasn't unpunished. Gave him just desserts._

 _Nevertheless, things are going according to plan._

 _I knew that Inko always goes grocery shopping around 10:15ish. So, I knew to present myself as a friendly promoter for the bathhouse._

 _Later as I "checked" on my Deku from his window, I saw he was reading comic books. My lazy honey as he picked at his bellybutton and scratched under his arms. Don't be slick, sweetheart, I knew you jerked off quietly from time to time without getting your mother suspicious._

 _You were jerking off to those bimbos. Big breasted sluts that wouldn't know how to handle it. Good thing you didn't mention any names. I knew that I didn't hear mine (yet). But God forbid it to be Camie or Kayama-sensei, Ryuko, that bitch Momo, Ochako, Toru, Tsuyu, Yui, ITSUKA, SETSUNA, and the raggedy bitch, Ibarra, I would have lost my mind! After schlicking myself to you, I saw you return to your using reading._

 _I know that you have a gentle soul. God, I envy your pajamas and boxers that got coated by MY sperm. I will be sure to take those before you leave, darling._

 _Yet again, you aren't going to leave. I know you have plans tonight with Tenya and Shouto. You thought you have plans. Well, you do. Tonight, we will have so much fun. Even if you want it or not, I will make you feel things that you want to seek a higher power after this._

 _Not one soul is going to have you. Not one, baby. And speaking of baby, I will be sure that you will make this the best graduation present ever, my dear Deku._

 _Well, enough wasting time. Time to make my presence known._

 _End of journal._

 _P.S. I took a handful of fertility pills before he showed up here. So, it is definitely NOT a safe day. Fingers crossed!_

 _Nejire!_

 _XOXOXOXOXOXO_

 _ **Meanwhile in the bathroom….**_

The display reminded Izuku of early 20th century homes in New England. The bathroom was moderately large. The sink stood in the middle of the floor. From his position, he saw water running from the bidet. As he walked forward, he saw the tub was alone. There were no curtains. Everything was white and marbled. The walls, the tub, the sink, everything.

He returned to the locker room. He carefully balled his pajamas and boxers inside of his shirt. He didn't want anyone (though he doubted it) to see his shame. He placed it inside of the plastic bag provided in his locker.

He grabbed his towel and his bath kit. He put on his sandals and entered the bathroom.

Nejire sneakily entered his locker. She reached for the plastic bag. Immediately she aimed for his undergarments. She inhaled deeply. She whispered, "it tasted like I dreamed it would."

She tried not to spend too long. As much as she enjoyed his scent, there was something _fresher_ waiting in the bathroom.

"Izuku kouhai," she purred to him. _Your lovely future wife/mistress is here!_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	13. Mina's Molly Mayhem (Part I) (Mina)

_**Reminder: this is a work of fiction. Quirks presented in this story may or may not be in canon or used according to canon. Enjoy!**_

Mina Ashido was many things: easygoing, outgoing, romantic, cheerful, excited, anything to describe a happy-go-lucky teenager. Izuku often wondered where was the breaking point, or at least, the line across the sand in which those qualities become more obsessive? And by obsessive, when the people of those qualities become obsessed over a certain emerald-haired child and eventually becoming possessive.

Honestly, the obsessiveness and the possessiveness of this teen girl were becoming psychotic. That was the best way to describe Mina as he was currently running into the woods.

"Izuku, I've come to play," she said in a sing-song. Izuku managed with all of his might, but the teen was fast. Not sure if it was based on agility, her dancing, or this pinkette was unstoppable and relentless in getting her man. Plus, no matter where he could hide, the pinkette used her quirk to destroy or damage his hiding spot.

"Oh, Izuku," she said in a cutesy tone. "No structure in the world could blockade our love. There is no border between us."

 _When in the world did all of this have gone wrong?_

 _ **Earlier in the afternoon (let's say a few minutes after school)...**_

It was behind the school gym where Katsuki wanted a little practice with Izuku. Honestly, Katsuki was bored _again_ and was scolded by his mother _again_ so he needed someone to externalize his frustration.

They weren't alone. Members of both teams were there. Ochako watched worriedly as she knew that there wasn't any organized practice today. Even Mina was concerned as she knew her beloved cinnamon roll was going to face Katsuki. She would be damned if that bastard touched her beloved's pretty face.

Izuku found it to be bad luck when he learned his quirk wasn't working today. His mentor, Yoshi, have mentioned to the teen that from time-to-time, he could face shortages. He just didn't expect to today as Katsuki took advantage of Izuku's disadvantage.

"Your ass is grass, Deku!" Katsuki used his quirk, along with his enhanced ignorance, to secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from his palms and detonate it at will to create explosions. Izuku had no mercy as he felt the sheer force of Katsuki's fist.

Izuku torpedoed toward the wall. Izuku felt himself bounced by landing on the floor. Katsuki snickered as he made his way before Izuku.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," sneered Katsuki. "Picked a bad day to lose your quirk, Deku. Now, I can pound that ass until Friday!"

Mina tried to keep her composure. She knew that she had to keep her strength. Izuku did need a shoulder to cry on in the end.

Izuku spat blood from his mouth. He might be injured but he wasn't going to let Katsuki get the last laugh. Izuku began to laugh, which stunned Katsuki. "Why are you laughing, Deku?" He began barking. "Must you forget your place. You are beneath me, boy. One ass kick and you're already down. Yet, you are laughing. It's like you want me to hurt you some more."

Izuku spat blood once more and smirked. "You'd said 'pound that ass.' I always knew you were _sus,_ I mean sweet, Kacchan." Even with the bruised lip, Izuku blew a kiss to Katsuki.

Angered by those words, Katsuki ran for Izuku. Before he could attack, he was counterattacked by a steam of acid. "What the hell," he said before falling to the ground. "Oh, shit. This hurts. Who in the hell did this?" He turned to see his teammate standing by Izuku. Mina Ashido produced her kindred smile.

"Sorry, Katsuki," she said in a cutesy voice. "I meant to say bless you."

Katsuki grew angrier as he faced Mina. "Interrupted me, you little cunt? I will show you. I WILL ALL SHOW YOU TH-" A whip appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly, the ignorant blonde was dragged away. The group saw that it was coming from Pro Hero 18+, Kayama-sensei. She didn't look happy, seeing that she was holding on to Katsuki. "What in the hell is going on?"

There was a brief moment of silence. Katsuki gave them glares in hopes none of them would talk.

Except for Mina.

"Katsuki orchestrated a fight without permission," said Mina.

"You fucking Narc," replied Katsuki.

"And he knew that Izuku's quirk was out of juice," said Mina.

Kayama-sensei looked at the dangling Katsuki. "My God, Katsuki. You just off got a suspension for this and now I have to call your mother," she spat at Katsuki. "Let's go! Thank Christ your mother is on speed dial." Katsuki was being dragged by Midnight as she was heading back to the office. "You are going to learn to quit being stupid with your enhanced ignorance."

"The hell you mean I have enhanced ignorance," he questioned.

"Tell yourself that when we call Mitsuki again," said Kayama-sensei.

Mina didn't feel bad for tattling on Katsuki. Just like in her junior high days, she couldn't stand bullies. As she tried to get to Izuku's aid, she saw that Ochako was already there.

"Sorry to let this happen, Izuku," said Ochako. "You will get your quirk back soon. Sorry that we didn't do anything to stop it."

Izuku nodded. "It happens!" He smiled at her. "Plus, even if you did, Katsuki would have found something to fight me anyway."

Ochako smiled. "True! There is a lot of tension with him. Inside and out!"

Izuku turned to Mina. "Thanks for helping me with that, Mina. I really appreciate it." Ochako agreed and gave Mina a thumb's up. "You were great for helping him."

Mina nervously laughed as she rubbed the back of her head. "It was nothing. I don't believe in that kind of violence is all." She chirped and watched keeping their connected hands together. As soon as they turned their heads she instantly dropped her smile and narrowed her eyes in a hard glare at Ochako while clenching her own fists hard behind her back.

 _HE'S MINE!_ Mina thought darkly when she looked at Ochako affectionately stroking his hurt shoulder. Seeing that gave Mina a very wicked idea. Her cheery grin stretched wide to each side of her cheeks giving off a very disturbing smile to any who would see it.

 _Just need you out of the picture for a little while, Ochako._ She thought to herself as came up with the plan.

 _ **Later that evening….**_

Izuku didn't have much to worry since Katsuki was sent home for the rest of the week on suspension. Although he wasn't there, he was told by the rumor mill that Mrs. Bakugou asked Kayama-sensei for permission to borrow her whip to use on Kacchan.

After taking a shower, he returned to his dorm. He wanted nothing more than to forget about today. As he had his comic books and a bottle of cherry soda with his name on it, he had prepared to call it the evening and head to bed.

Or so he thought.

"I hope you didn't mind looking at your comic books." His classmate, Mina, was lying on his bed. He didn't mind but found it surprising that she wanted to spend time with him. They weren't the best of friends. They spoke in class, worked together, and hung out with other classmates. However, it was strange to have a one-on-one with her.

Especially for the fact that she was a girl in his dorm.

"Yeah, no problem," said Izuku as he decided to take a seat on his chair. He reached for the bottle of soda. He tried not to pay attention as the pinkette continued to stare at him. He wasn't hurt that bad as he thought to himself. Even though she insisted to keep an eye on him, but he felt alright, he thought to himself. Once his quirk returned, then he would be himself. However, he had a hard time saying no to a girl.

The fallacy of being a nice guy.

"So, we have a school holiday tomorrow," mentioned Izuku. "We have the entire day to do what we want. I was thinking of gathering some of our classmates and check out that new drink bar in town. And do some karaoke afterward."

Mina tilted her head before getting out of the bed. Izuku thought she was getting ready to leave until he saw her closed the door to his dorm, locking it, bearing a gleefully psychotic grin on her face.

"Actually, Izuku, I was thinking we could do stuff together," she suggested while faking playing coy.

As Izuku was turning on his laptop, he tried focusing on what Mina was telling him. "Well, what can we do together? Like going to the arcade? Another practice with the group? Wrestling?" The latter was meant to be humorous.

Mina simply giggled as brought herself closer to him, only a few inches apart from him. "Of course not, silly, but I certainly don't mind it, you know. The feel of your body." She began to hiss. "Sweaty, toned, your hard, throbbing member pressing up against mine would such crazy things to me." She giggled once more. "Grateful that I am wearing a pad."

Izuku scooted a few inches back from Mina. "Mina, what was that? Are you sure that it wasn't you getting a few knocks to the head?"

The pinkette simply shook her head and gazed into his eyes with a haunting stare. "Whatever do you mean, silly? I just enjoy being close to you is all. We are teammates." Suddenly she was in front of him with her hands firmly on his arms locking him in place. She veered her face up to this and met his startled eyes with her own predatory ones. "And the important thing about teammates is the closeness in being together." She withdrew her tongue, flicking in front of him.

"Mina, are you okay," asked Izuku nervously. "You are kinda freaking me out."

"You are such a kidder, Izuku. But it's okay, Mina is going to take good care of you, okay?" Izuku became stunned as she suddenly licked his face with her tongue from his neck to his ear. Then, she took his hands and placed them on her breasts, which turned Izuku pink in the face.

"Is this a game? Is this a prank? Why are you doing this," questioned Izuku.

"Why? Do I look like a Sony or an XBOX?" She followed up with the second question. "And because I like you, silly." She pursed her lips. "Actually, you can say I am connected by your strings, Izuku. You make my heart sing." She pulled him closer, edging him to touch her breasts. "And my pussy wet."

Izuku's entire face became red and Mina's hands were keeping them there. Resisting the urge to squeeze them, he tried pulling his hands off only for her surprising strength to keep them in place.

"Are you enjoying it, Izuku? We could do a lot more, you know," she cooed seductively and removed her hands from his to bring them up to his face stroking it lovingly.

"Mina? What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? I mean I know you've always been lively, romantic, and cutesy but..." He couldn't finish his sentence because Mina placed her hand over his hand, enticing silence.

Her face came up close to him and the expression frightened him. She possessed a creepy smile with bright glossed over her eyes that peered into his very soul.

"Stop talking now, Izuku. Or I might just have to knock you out and then rape you," she said laughingly sending a chill his spine. She removed her hand from his mouth only to quickly cover it up with hers.

Her tongue performed a dance with his, exchanging flavors as he felt her teeth pulling his tongue into hers. He fell backward on the floor. The humming Mina rubbing her stomach. "Yummy! Izuku is flipping my switch," she said in a sing-song. "And don't worry, even if you feel this way, it wasn't going to stop me from wanting to rape you. For you are mine. You belong to me."

His eyes went wide in a complete panic now.

"Mina, please. Can we take this slow or something? My heart isn't ready yet?"

"Oh, Izuku!" She said soothingly at first which initially calmed his nerves until she said the next part. "Even if it wasn't, I will force your heart and make it love me, dear."

She took off her bra, exposing her assets. "Now, I am sick of waiting. The next time I want to hear my name is when you are screaming it."

Izuku asked God for forgiveness as he headbutted her, knocking her backward to the ground. Izuku used that as an opportunity to escape from his dorm.

Mina stood up, wiping the blood from her face, licking it in the process. "Playing this game, Izuku? This is going to be so much fun."

 _ **To be continued….**_


	14. Midnight's Freestyle (Part I) (Nemuri)

The sun was bearing heavily on Izuku as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with his arm. He looked in agony when making the regrettable decision of helping Kayama-sensei with her swimming pool.

He dropped the brush as he looked at the scum, algae, and dirt littering the pool. The pool was wide as an Olympic-sized pool, Izuku thought to himself. In his mind, it would take hours, if not the whole weekend to clean the pool. He sighed as he knew it was a challenge she asked of him. Also, he was doing the task alone.

"Everything okay, Izuku," asked Kayama-sensei as she looked from her patio balcony.

Izuku looked to his wonder as she was wearing a red two-piece bikini that hugged her in all of the right places. Judging of the swimwear, he knew it had to be imported. What was amazing was to see his teacher's _broader_ side. Her hair was flowing in the air. Amazing look for her, especially if there wasn't any wind.

"I'm okay," replied Izuku. He was lying, but couldn't admit to telling the truth. He wanted to go home. He was tired of being in the heat. But, her beauty was hindering his better judgment. In the end, his hormones were the champion. "Just taking a break."

"That is fine, my dear," she said. "When you are finished with the three-foot part, come inside and wash up for lunch. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered while giving a thumbs up. She turned away from the balcony and Izuku returned back to the task at hand. He cursed himself and his classmates for not making their end of the bargain.  
 _  
I thought all of you were coming. You said 'it wasn't every day for a hot teacher wanting our assistance.' 'There was a chance we were going to see a boob.' 'Maybe she offers us some extra credit.' What a bunch of cowards and wimps.  
_  
He grabbed the brush and resumed his work.

Earlier in the week, the very attractive popular Pro Hero History teacher asked for the assistance of those helping her with her swimming pool. She offered those that help some money and an opportunity to swim in her pool. Of course, the boys drooled of the thought of seeing her in a bikini. Why not? She was one of the most, if not the only, attractive teacher in their school. Izuku knew of the incentives and excitedly raised his hand in anticipation.

After school, the invitation to Kayama-sensei's cottage was the talk of the school. Whispers and murmurs of the intended weekend were looming through the ears of the boys and the girls. It was passed through the notes in class. It was talked about through email and social networks.

As he was scraping up the algae from his arm, where, in the hell, were those boys that were supposed to have wanted granted access to the Midnight show? An exclusive viewing of Midnight right in their very eyes? Izuku valued his teacher and tried not to think feverishly perverted like his other male counterparts. He was a male, he admitted, and his hormones were his sin.

 _ **Meanwhile in the cottage….**_

Nemuri Kayama had the table set for Izuku for lunch. It was a simple lunch: turkey sandwiches and potato chips with barley tea. Nemuri found it a privilege for Izuku to sacrifice his weekend with her swimming pool. She found it to be an admirable task.

A task that she purposely set up in the first place.

 _ **A couple of days earlier at school….**_

Something how easy and simple-minded young boys were when it came to women. Kayama-sensei listened on her planning period as the boys were gathering under the bleachers outside. Many of them, including Izuku, were talking about the ideas on what they would do with the Pro Hero 18+.

I _hope she is wearing a bikini._

 _Let's drop something so we can give her an excuse to bend over._

 _Let's get her into an "accident" where she loses her top._

 _Just being there is enough to pop my top with her._

 _I think Deku already had the privilege of that._

She watched as Izuku turned red from the sudden outcome, but it quickly went away when one of the boys decided that they were going to take pictures of their beautiful creamy-skinned teacher. She tried to keep her composure after watching class 'leader' Katsuki establishing these orders. She didn't like how he thinks he can have a peep of her. _A cold day in hell, Bakugou!_

 _Take a picture in her bikini? That is a great idea!_

 _I saw it in a manga that I read. Imagine what kind of killing we can make?_

 _Dude, we can make some funds. Serious coins._

 _Yeah, many boys throughout the prefecture wouldn't mind popping their tops from Kayama-sensei._

 _We should sell them for $15 a pop._

 _$15? Are you crazy? She is a goddess. I am selling these babies for $29.95._

Nemuri didn't want to hear any more. She knew that Katsuki had to be _neutralized_. And that was the very thing she did. Katsuki had to be made an example to never mess with Izuku and to NEVER think he had a chance with her.

' _Bakugou! A word with you.'_

' _Yes, Kayama-sensei.'_

' _Can you come with me to the basement where nobody can see or hear us?'_

' _Sure, Kayama-sensei. Whatever you want.'_

' _Perfect.'_

 _ **Back to the present in the cottage….**_

Lunch was ready to be served. The barley tea was particularly made to suit Izuku's taste. It included the finest of tea leaves from India and natural juices. Natural juices that she acquired through the name, having an article of Izuku's clothing she 'borrowed' from his gym glasses. Kept and store in the coolest temperatures, she knew that Izuku's tea was going to delicious with love.

Kayama-sensei sighed heavily, grinning somewhat psychotically of the plans that she had for Izuku on this lovely afternoon. No way was the emerald cinnamon roll was going to leave without having a personal lesson from the Pro Hero 18+ herself.

As she was drying her hands, she wasn't sure to give him a physical education lesson or a sex education lesson. Be as it may, it will get physical and quite, quite sexual.

She was in mid-swallow of fertility pills when seeing some interlopers outside of the cottage.

 _ **Outside at the pool….**_

Izuku was surprised when seeing the girls Mina, Tsuyu, Kyoka, Itsuka, Ochako, Momo, and Toru coming from the front gate. In their hands, they were carrying cleaning supplies.

"Ribbit! Yo! Izuku!" The frog girl approached Izuku, slapping him on his back. "A little bird told us that you might need some extra pair of hands."

The redhead nodded with Tsuyu. "Yeah, to think that the boys left you hanging like that."

Momo and Toru dropped the brooms and the shovels before entering inside of the pool. "Don't worry, Izuku! With a bit of teamwork and elbow grease, Kayama-sensei's pool will be ready for the summer." The pinkette gave Izuku a thumbs up as she rolled up her sleeves.

Kyoka pulled out her cell phone to put on some tunes so they can have some listening music. As trap hop filled the area, a metal-like havoc was raging in Kayama-sensei's mind.

'WHERE IN THE HELL DID THESE DAMN SHREW ASS, HOMELY, UNKEMPT ASSES COME FROM,' thought Nemuri as she bit into her fertility pill. She spat out the tablet, still in disgusting as her eyes were getting duller. She was too focused on neutralizing 'the blonde boy' that she forgot about the girls. She cursed herself as her plans were going to be for naught.

A flickering, dim lightbulb appeared above her head. A Grinch-like grin appeared on her face. She kept some sleeping tablets she used earlier with Katsuki in the basement, after their talk, in her bedroom. She hated to waste good barley tea that wasn't worthy of commoner's taste buds.

But, she needed to do some more neutralization.

Izuku Midoriya belongs to Nemuri Kayama. She produced a fake smile as she crushed tablets to put in the ladies' drinks. She took the rest of her fertility pills as she was certain that she was going to claim him with their kits.

She went to her bedroom to change clothes. No way in hell she wanted those bitches to see her like that. They were meant of Izuku's eyes only. She put on a black t-shirt that had Misfits on it and a pair of blue capris.

She was ready to head outside.

"Girls! Care for a glass of barley tea? Izuku, I left yours on the counter. I made it _**extra**_ special."

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **A couple of days earlier...Warning: yaoi ahead (no sex scene)**_

Shouto Todoroki stepped from under the stairway when seeing Kayama-sensei leaving the basement. He was actually caught off guard when seeing her. However, there was a problem. Where was Katsuki? And why was he walking with Kayama-sensei earlier? His eyes became dull when seeing that scene.

"WHY WAS THAT BITCH DOING WITH MY KACCHAN?" The white-haired child thought when seeing that. _IF SHE DOES SOMETHING TO DEFLOWER, I WILL KILL THAT CUNT!_

When seeing the door was closed, he ventured out of the crevices and decided to look for his Katsuki.

It wasn't long when seeing Katsuki tied, bound, and naked to a pole. The blonde had a swollen eye. He was also passed out.

"Look at my poor Kacchan," pouted Shouto until he produced a psychotic grin. " _Look at my poor Kacchan."_ Shouto made sure to lock the basement door. He wasn't planning to leave anytime soon.

 _ **To be continued...for real this time….as for Shouto and Katsuki, that ending is to your imagination.**_


	15. Must Yuu Resist Me, My Izuku? (Yuu)

_**Hey, guys! [girlfriendoftheauthor] and Big Diesel here. Before you read this story, if it looks familiar, part of this scene came from our RWBY fanfic, "A Good Jaune is Hard to Chase." That scene was one of my personal favorites and I had to use it again. It seemed to fit in this occasion. Other than that, enjoy! More stories to come.**_

 _ **A/N: The story involves oral sex, anal play, and strong sexual content. Discretion is advised.**_

 _ **NOTE: This chapter was previously deleted in regards to accusations of "scene-stealing." After getting permission from the author for a particular scene in my story, I am able to repost this chapter once again.**_

What does a seventeen-year-old supposed to do when a certain twenty-four-year-old #23 Pro Hero wants his goodies? And he didn't bring any baked goods with him? It started earlier that day. A drink of coffee with her when he stumbled onto her after leaving the arcade. A few drinks between 'colleagues,' followed by a dinner and a movie. One thing led him to another and he winded up at a corrugated love motel. It went from wanting to talk about life to alternating mood changes. Yuu Takeyama was plenty of things - eccentric, self-obsessed, vain, lazy, and arrogant. Qualities that he overlooked because at heart, she was a caring person.

No caring person will say, "I wonder how soft are your privates, Izuku? If they are soft and sweet as you." No caring person will also say, "I see you spending too much time with the girls. Midnight is a good friend and all, but I am liking how she takes interest in you. And why are you helping that pony girl and that frog girl too much?" And no way in hell a caring person will say, "Do you want your mother? Tsk, tsk, tsk! I am your mother now, you bitch," followed by a kiss on the cheek and stroking under his chin while giggling.

All in the while being cornered like a little red riding hood being prey upon by a hungry, lecherous wolf.

If that was the textbook definition of a caring person, then Lord forbid when she was upset.

Using his only ace-in-the-hole, he asked to use the little boys' room.

The bathroom could be described as somewhat dilapidated. The formica peeled from the vanities and the enamel was chipped in the sink. Water leaked from the base of the faucet when it was in use. But it was scrupulously clean, the old tarnished mirror sparkled in the morning light and the bath, though also chipped, was as brilliantly white as any in a showroom. The towels were fragrant, fluffy and carefully folded on a thrift-store chair in the corner.

That was where Izuku Midoriya could be found. He nervously reached for his cell phone. He was careful to not alert a certain someone behind that door. He phoned for the first person that was on his mind. Tenya was all-knowing. Hopefully, he could assist his needs and bring the calvary.

Tenya answered on the second ring.

"Hello, Tenya here."

"Dude, it's Izuku!"

"Izuku? Amazed that you are calling at this hour. I am actually at the arcade with Shouto, Kirishima, and Katsuki."

"Yeah, I need your help."

"Help with what?"

"I mean serious help."

 _"Help with what, sweetie."_

Izuku gulped when seeing a certain #23 Pro Hero stepping out of the restroom cabinet. She wiped herself off as she was now in the bathroom with her Izuku. "Crazy thing about passageways," said Yuu. "They are everywhere."

"Izuku? Izuku, are you still there? What did you need help with?" Tenya was still on the line. Yuu was against him. She smiled at Izuku. "What is it do you need help with, baby?"

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah, Tenya, I need help knowing how wonderful this May Day is without you. This wonderful May Day."

"Dude, it's February and two in the morning."

Nervously shaking his head. "I know," he said as he strained his voice. "I wish it was such a May Day right now that it drives me nuts." He snapped his finger. "Now, I remember what I need help with. Can you call my mother, and tell her that I need her to contact a friend for me."

"What's your friend's name?"

"Mr. Po."

"Just Mr. Po?"

"Well, his last name is Lice as 'lice in your hair.'"

"How you spell it so I can make note of it."

"P-O-L-I-C-E. Mr. Po Lice."

"Noted and granted."

"Okay, let me leave you a message for Mom so you can give it to her," he said to Tenya as sweat was dripping from his forehead. By this time, she grabbed his hands and bringing them up to land on her breasts. Izuku's entire face now went red and Yuu's hands were keeping them there. Resisting the urge to squeeze them, Izuku tried pulling his hands off only for her inhuman strength to keep them here.

"Shoot," said Tenya. "What do you want me to tell your mother? In case if she asks questions? Is it urgent?"

"Yes! The message is Mr. Po Lice owes me money and will be coming by to bring me his nine dollars and eleven cents."

"$9.11?"

"Yes, dude. If Mr. Po Lice can't make it, then one of his cousins will come in his place."

"What are their names?"

"Alphie, but we call him Aff. And another girl by the name of Phoebe."

"How do I spell Aff and Phoebe?"

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. "A-T-F and F-B-I."

"That's a funny way of spelling their names, especially Phoebe."

"Oh, they are some funny people," said Izuku nervously. "Just let you...I mean Mom know that Mr. Po Lice is coming with his $9.11. If not, Aff or Phoebe."

"Alright, sir. I will let her know."

"Thank you, Tenya. Peace to you on this _**May Day**_."

Izuku hung up the phone in defeat. Yuu took his cell phone, tossing it aside. "Oh, I-zu-ku! I love it when you are serious."

He felt helpless, like a sitting duck in a lone pond ready to be shot.

"Don't try to ruin the mood by trying to run away from me, Izuku baby," she purred to him. "Besides, I can give you reasons to stay, not that you have much of a choice anyway." Yuu cooed excitedly as she leaned in close to him. "What should we name our kits?"

"Yuu! Why are you doing this," asked Izuku nervously as the walls were closing thin on him. The blonde was giggling. Her eyes were heart-shaped and a psychotic grin appeared on her face. "Ask if you have to ask," she said as she wrapped her lips around his. He muffled as she cleaned out whatever he had in his mouth. She pulled his tongue into her mouth, ingesting it and wouldn't let it go. She pulled back. She hummed pleasantly as she rubbed her stomach. "Yummy and delectable. I wouldn't expect anything less from my dear Izuku."

He was now wiping the sweat from his forehead. "I think you have been around the white horse a little too much." He was going into his pocket for his cell phone. "I think I need to contact Kayama-sensei to help you."

She hit his hand. "Now shouldn't be the best time to have interlopers," she giggled, biting her lip in the process. She began moaning, swaying her hips. She was now at nose length of her cinnamon roll. "Let's not involve her and if you'd called, I would have knocked you out." She pressed her nose at his cheek. "And knocking you out wouldn't be fun for it would count as rape, teehee. And Yuu doesn't want to rape her beloved without his permission." She clicked her tongue. "Then yet again. Just thinking of your warm flesh inside me excites me. I can't wait!"

She approached him and kissed him on the lips once more. She used her tongue to force something in his mouth. He knew that it was a pill and she grabbed his throat so that he could swallow. After swallowing it, it didn't take long when he began feeling numb. He then realized that he was unable to move.

She then placed Izuku to sit on the sink counter while she locked the door. She then acquired some string and tied it from the door to the cabinet, keeping it from being opened from the other side. "So, there won't be any temptation, my darling," she purred to him. "I have to make my claim before these other interlopers make their dirty and filthy marks. I hope you understand. And if you don't, I will make you understand. That's because I love you."

Izuku tried his hardest to move, but the medicine took effect. The only thing he could do was blink as he mentally prepared for what Yuu was going to do.

Yuu then carried his body to the floor as she went on top of him and began giving him tender kisses on his neck. She began caressing his penis through his pants. He tried to resist as she continued nibbling on his neck, he began to become aroused as his dick stiffened. She smiled as she used one hand to caress his chest and with the other hand, she unzipped his pants to caress his dick.

"No, no, don't flinch, my little cinnamon roll," said Yuu as she whispered in his ear. "Just enjoy the show and think of me. And only me." She leaned forward and started biting his lip. It began with light pecks and then she began biting hard. He couldn't move, but he felt every single sensation the Pro Hero gave him.

With her other hand on his dick, she gripped it and stroke it as fast as she could, making his dick sensitive. She then unbuttoned the top portion of Izuku's shirt exposing his nipples. She began sucking on each of his nipples, biting it as hard as she could.

Her biting on his chest only made the intensity of his woes into pleasure. _This shouldn't feel good. I should resist but why am I not? No, I can't...I can't...Oh, God!_ He submitted himself into her pleasure. Moans slowly came from his hoarse mouth.

"Starting to feel good, my little cinnamon roll," she asked. "I'm glad." She continued stroking his dick, rubbing the phallus in circular strokes. "I knew that your son was honest from the beginning."

She continued kissing him from his neck to his chest and then made her way to his groin. She pulled down his pants, exposing his dick. She spread his legs wide enough so that she could go partake.

He felt her hot breath sliding her tongue against his penis. Then, out of nowhere, he felt the sensation of her hand rubbing inside of his anus. He wanted to flinch, but he was unable to. She continued stroking his penis while she had her mouth on his testicles and her other hand in his anus. Having these sensations at the same time nearly drove Izuku crazy.

He knew that he was close to climaxing. He tried hard to resist, but Yuu knew all of the pressure points of a man, he thoughtfully presumed.

He let out a small cry, knowing that he was going to climax.

In no time, he climaxed inside of the Pro Hero's mouth. With each spurt, she stroked his dick until he could no longer spurt anymore. Yuu opened her mouth, displaying the contents of his semen. With her tongue, she swished his semen in her mouth. She chewed on it like it she was chewing gum.

Yummy," she said before swallowing his contents. "I wouldn't expect anything less from _my_ cinnamon roll."

Izuku was in a daze. Yet again, aside from his dick, there was nothing else he could do. Yuu licked her lips as she knew that that wasn't enough.

"Well then, it looks like you're wanting a second _coming._ I know that I am." Yuu winked to her beloved as she grabbed his pants and completely pull them off.

Yuu began taking her clothes off. She threw her cardigan and jeans to the side. She was only wearing her pink bra and lacey pink panties. He admitted to himself that Yuu had a sexy body. He liked how her nipples were protruding against her bra. He liked how her pussy was smoothly lined against her panties. Having those lecherous thoughts confirmed his arousal. A scared arousal of his captor, Yuu. A bit of self-hatred loomed into his mind.

 _Yuu!_ He wanted to say but was unable to speak. He watched as she removed the final articles of clothing before witnessing her womanhood with his beady green eyes. Under a different light, it would have been amazing.

The Pro Hero's purple eyes were glowing heavily. Her vanity began to expand as she reached into her pants pocket. Fertility Pills. "I hope you understand that you will be a handsome baby daddy. Yuu can tell. Yuu can also realize that she will do everything in her power to make you spend the rest of your lives together." She swallowed the pills, each with a grin. "Yuu already knows what the future will bring. Preferably a daughter."

He hummed frantically. _YUUUUUUU! DON'T DO THIS!_

As if her minds linked, she responded, "Nope! YOU ARE MINE!" She kept her eyes on him as she lowered herself against his shaft. Her folds welcomed Izuku's dick as she took sharp breaths. She let out a small cry as she gyrated her hips to adjust to his girth. "Make me your lover and your only lover."

She plunged deep, wrapping his legs fastened around her. Her folds tightened itself around him. The hotness of her pussy became pleasurably unbearable to him. She kept thrusting onto his dick as her moans were in abundance. She took small pecks, strong kisses, and aggressive french kisses. She grabbed Izuku by his hair to keep him inside of her mouth. Their flesh on fire as they felt each other perspiring under their lust. The sounds of her thrusting were getting louder. He felt her juices leaking from her pussy, intensifying the pleasure.

Yuu bit his lip, which made him groan. She proceeded to grab Izuku down to her breast to suckle it. Although he couldn't do much, the feeling of his soft lips on her breast was enough.

"Izuku baby, I am almost there," she said. "Cream my snatch! MAKE OUR KITS!"

YUUUUUUUU! Izuku released an entire load of his sperm inside of her pussy. She trembled in the pleasure as her legs curled. He was felt helpless. (Un) Fortunately, Yuu was there to support his body. His legs began twitching. His hips were starting to hurt. Once he fully released his sperm, he wanted to pull out of Yuu. However, her legs fastened around him.

"You are _MY_ hero and no one else's," she whispered into his ear. She took his chin and gave him another kiss. "Let me find you cheat on me, I will make you and that shrew pay. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said as he felt the medicine was wearing off.

 _ **A year later...**_

It was at the foot of a willow tree in the center of the quad at the local university where Izuku can be found. He was sitting with another student, helping her with her Geometry homework. Because of his expertise in mathematics and science, the faculty allowed him a part-time after-school job, tutoring his classmates. The pay was decent and his goal was to save funds to purchase a vehicle before his nineteenth birthday. He was tapping on his notebook as the girl was finalizing her answer. When she finished, he let out a smile to alert of her correction.

"Hey, listen," said the girl. "I was wondering if we can go and grab coffee sometime."

Izuku gave a smile. "I can't. Sorry!" He showed the black and purple tungsten ring around his finger. "I am a married man."

The girl looked disappointed. She bowed as a sign of thanks and left.

"You're finished, Izuku?" Izuku looked to see Yuu standing a few feet away from the willow tree. In her hands, she was nursing their daughter.

"Yeah, honey. I am finished," said Izuku as he tried to manage a smile.

Especially when he was forced to leave UA High and transfer to a neighboring prefecture so Yuu can keep an eye on him at all times.

Yuu put their daughter into the stroller. She took her husband's hand and held it tightly. "Shall we go, husband?"

"Yes, dear," he said as they began walking away.

"Oh, dear. We need to drop by the pharmacy on the way home," said Yuu excitedly.

"Any particular reason," asked Izuku.

"Not really," she said. "Just need to pick up a couple of items." What she didn't have the heart to tell him was that she was recently going to the doctor.

She was late.

 _ **The End!**_

 _ **A bit of a dark-comedy romance. Stay tuned for more in the future.**_


	16. The Mighty Jirou (Part II)

Izuku didn't know what to say as he saw Mika Jirou is this position. To the stunned, surprised, and aroused cinnamon roll, this was something out of the movies that his father kept in his golf bag when that he thought was hidden well. Mika had a clever smirk on her face. The kind of smirk that reminded him of Katsuki. She has him in her trap.

"I can tell that my looks and charm got your attention," said the elder Jirou gingerly. "Good! I like it when you boys become shy and flabbergasted when seeing this beauty upon you. You should be honored." She slowly took off her shirt, displaying her perky, yet gorgeous breasts. Inward nipples and weren't sagging. Unfortunately for Izuku, this would be his strike zone when it came to sex appeal.

"Your microphone is being tested, my dear," she purred in her heavy voice. "Seems to me you are eager to let this musician rock your world." She became tickled, slowly making her way to the bed. "You know I have such pipes back in the day." She said to him as she shifted herself to the bed. Izuku began panting loudly. She silenced him. "Shh! Shh! Relax! I don't want to hurt you, dear."

"What do you want to do," asked Izuku, knowing that the obviosity of her response.

"You, of course, baby!" She got on her knees, parting his legs. Using her one hand, she tore the gap in his boxers, allowing the rocker free and easy access to his microphone.

 _Ladies and gentleman! May we present to you tonight! The Smashing Pumpkins!_ Perfect timing as Mika used the background noises as an aid to cover any lovely music they were planning to make. Izuku felt her tongue under his phallus, warm, wet, and moist. She guided his balls, massaging them as she parked his dick inside of her throat.

Izuku jerked back, knowing he couldn't move. His first blowjob and it was going to be with Kyoka's mother. He strained heavily as he tried negating the obvious pleasure he was receiving.

"Don't resist, Izuku! You know you want this," she hummed which didn't make it better as the vibrations rattled onto his swollen cock. Resultingly, it made him harder. She closed her lips on his dick, cleaning the shaft and the phallus with her tongue. It reminded Izuku of a sea anemone or an octopus swirling around there. She kept cleaning around his shaft, even thrusting into his peehole.

Suddenly, Izuku felt the tingling sensation that he had most feared, climaxing inside of Mother Jirou. It was no use. Her lips fastened around his dick, securing her right to get access to his milk. "Mrs. Jirou, I am coming. I am coming."

"Come, baby. Let me take it all," she hummed which stimulate his rattling. Izuku gasped as he spurted his spunk inside of Mika. At each spurt, she tightened his dick like a vacuum cleaner. He jerked each time he came. Once the climax subsided, she pulled back, creating a trail of her saliva and his semen. She opened her mouth, showing the contents of his semen.

"This is delicious," she said with her mouth full. She swished the semen around her mouth. "I want to taste the texture. This is the finest I have had in years. Great like wine." That was more information that Izuku didn't want to know or hear.

After a few moments of enjoying the pleasure, she swallowed his contents. She hummed happily, rubbing her stomach as if she had a full and satisfying meal. "Thanks for your milkshake. I wouldn't expect anything less."

Izuku knew she wasn't finished. It was confirmed as she pulled down her boxers. Even from this angle, he saw the juices trailing down from her pussy. _I didn't think a woman can get that wet_ , thought Izuku. Admittedly, he had seen videos of women arousal. If it were under a different circumstance, he wouldn't have opposed this. However, this is his best friend's mother and he was feeling bad for the fact that he felt like he kind of betrayed her.

"That was the audition," she told Izuku. "Now is the time for the main event." She tossed the panties aside. Her pussy was moist, throbbing, and dripping with vigor. A prickle of purple hair was present, but her pussy was bare. "I kept it shaved and wet for you...just as you like it." She smirked, sticking out her tongue. Izuku turned red. "Don't be modest, Izuku. I know that you and Kyoka looked at pro mags sometimes when you think no one is looking. I remember the one time when she helped you with a _certain_ problem."

 _ **Sometime back in the past when Izuku thought no one was looking…**_

' _Dude, this girl has so nice tits. Do you like that Izuku?'_

' _Do you think it's strange to be looking at porn together, Kyoka?'_

' _It's strange if you make it out to be. Why? Getting hot? Mom keeps lotion in the bathroom drawer.'_

' _Kyoka, gross!'_

' _What? You're a guy. It's only natural to masturbate. You do masturbate, don't you?'_

' _I won't say.'_

' _We are friends, right. I promise I won't say a word.'_

' _Cross your heart, hope to die?'_

' _Stick a thousand dirty disease-infected needles in my eye.'_

' _Okay! It hurts when I masturbate because of my foreskin.'_

' _Foreskin? That's it?!'_

' _C'mon! I just told you something intimate and you laugh?'_

' _Sorry, Deku. If you want. I can help you.'_

' _Help me with what?'_

' _I can help you shift your foreskin.'_

' _Kyoka, no way!'_

' _No, no. Nothing sexual. Plus, we are practically bros.'_

' _Promise you won't be weird.'_

' _A thousand dirty needles.'_

' _Alright! I am pulling out.'_

 _ **Back to the present….**_

She glided her juices against his swollen dick. The veins looked angry as she became hungry by his girth. His dick was thicker than a PVC pipe and his girth was about the size of a foot-long hot dog. Curse Kyoka for having the opportunity of witnessing this immaculate, succulent work of God.

"I watched her every day shifting your foreskin until you became comfortable doing it yourself," she lifted her head in pleasure as juices were pouring out of her sloppy wet pussy. By this time, their organs were making slushing noises. "I love my daughter, but what a fucking amateur," she told firmly. Her eyes shifted to Izuku. His face was flushed. He was moaning. He was becoming lost. "I got off to you every time you can there. Seeing your face, seeing your moans. Your accidental orgasms she gave you. I didn't forget that time when she helped you masturbate. That was my greatest and worst pleasure." She sat on top of his dick.

"Seeing the love of your life being toiled with by someone else. I love my daughter, but what a fucking bitch." She produced a strong grin. Her eyes were turning heart-shaped. "I can show you how to make you feel good. What do you say, Izuku?"

"Please. Please make me cum." Izuku admittedly was in mid-orgasm hell. He felt denied as he wanted to climax. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care who was stroking him and it could be Himiko of all people. He just wanted a release.

"What was that?" She smiled at him. "Don't fight it, baby. Just let it out," she commanded him.

"Please make me cum, mistress."

"Mistress what?"

"Mistress Mika."

"Try again."

"Mika-sama."

"Close but not quite."

"Then what?"

She pressed her nose to his ear and he felt the hot breath lingering to his ears. "Please make me cum, Mommy."

Mika welcomed Izuku's dick into her cavern. Upon entry, he yelped like a puppy. He had never thought his first time was going to be this pleasurable. By this time, he began crying in pleasure. "I give Mrs. Jirou, Mom, Mommy, I give. Do what you want with me. I surrender. I just want to cum. Please."

She smiled as she came down and cradled onto him. She kissed his forehead. "That's my sweet boy, Icchan. Now, let's make a concert that going to create the best of both worlds."

She untied his hands. He closed his eyes as he thrust his dick roughly into her pussy. Izuku felt the contractions and knew that he was entering her special place. She looked with pleading eyes, allowing him the permission to enter it. He grunted as he knew he was close to coming.

"Make my pussy never forget your shape, Icchan," she cried. "Empty your load inside of me."

At that time, he threw one of Mika's legs over his shoulder to get a better angle. As he thrust in again, he heard Mika scream out in pleasure. He was surprised as she was pleased that he had hit her weak spot. He pulled out before thrusting back in, hitting that spot, again and again, as she was basking in the joy of hearing the screams and moans of pleasure that came from her beloved.

"Mrs. Jirou, I'm coming," he screamed loudly as if to the heavens.

"Come for me, baby," she screamed at him.

Izuku felt the gush of her juices escaping out of her pussy onto his dick and the sheets. Izuku kept thrusting until he finally released his load inside of her pussy. He continued to spurt with each thrust until the climax subsided.

They rode out their orgasm before Izuku collapsed onto her. As he tried to pull out, she stopped him. "Let it stay," she whispered to him. "I want to feel your warmth a little longer."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Izuku," she whispered to him.

"Yes, ma,am?"

"I love you!"

"I know you do," he replied.

"It's okay for you to not answer yet. In time, you will. In time, you will."

 _ **An hour later at The Smashing Pumpkins concert….**_

Mika's old friend was able to provide Mika a private booth at box seats at the stadium. Mika cheered for the band as she mentioned to Izuku that she toured with them back in the mid-1990's.

"Back in their prime, they were excellent. James Iha was my personal favorite," she purred to Izuku.

"Yes, ma'am," groaned Izuku.

Mika had Izuku sitting on her lap. Her hands were in his pants as she was massaging his dick. Izuku cringed as the tingling sensation came through and into his jeans. He leaned back onto Mika's shoulder as he felt the pleasure.

"Feeling good, baby," she asked while biting onto his ear.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Izuku. At this time, he was love drunk (or fell victim to Stockholm Syndrome) as his eyes became heart-shaped. "Can we do it again?"

"As much time as you can," she whispered to him. "We have to keep testing your microphone anyway." She kissed him on the cheek as she proceeded to do another round of playing with his dick.

 _ **Meanwhile at the security office….**_

As Kyoka finished craving "Death to Pigs" on the wall, the security guard opened the door.

"Okay, Ms. Jirou, your story checks out," said Miki. "You are free to go."

Kyoka cracked her phone. "Do you realize that I have missed one of the most ultimate concerts I could have witnessed? And you're telling me I am free to go."

Miki shrugged her shoulders. "Tough break, kid. Hey, you will get compensated for your time including the tickets." She pursed her lips. "Don't make this harder on yourself."

"Can you at least tell me where is Izuku?"

"Actually, Izuku left about twenty minutes ago with the Smashing Pumpkins," informed the security guard. "He did state that he will see you at the Denny's." She tossed a backstage ID. "This will let you in."

The enraged teen rocker gave the security guard the middle finger as she snatched the ID and exited the security office. As she was joining the crowd that was exiting the stadium, she saw her mother waiting on her at the exit.

She was waving at Kyoka...while wearing Izuku's shirt. "Wel- _cum_ back, dear," she told her daughter while licking in-between her fingers.

 _ **YOOUUUU FFFUUUCCCKKKIIINNGGGG BBBBBIIIIIIITTTTTCCCCCHHHHHHH!**_

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _Izuku, this is Kyoka. Where are you?_

 _At Denny's off of the Aoyama freeway with the SP! The actual group!_

 _Stay there! I am on my way._

 _Are you okay, Kyoka_

 _Just be there when I get there. Ok?_

 _ **To be continued...for real this time.**_


	17. All Jokes Aside (Part I) (Emi)

_**All Jokes aside...this is no laughing matter, Izuku! Be aware of the company of your surroundings. And learn how to lock your doors. Enjoy!**_

 ** _A/N: this scene features a solo scene with Emi. Izuku will appear in the next chapter. And for those who are wondering when my part two's are coming. They are...be patient!_**

"What in the hell is this?"

Izuku hurried back to his dorm to pick up his gym uniform for class today. The uniform that he stored in his dresser was found on top of his bed. It was damped and had a strong, distinguishable odor to it. He slapped his forehead. "My God, this is the eighth time this month somebody has come in here and now they have stained my gym clothes."

It wasn't only his gym clothes. Certain items have been marked with the same strong, distinguishable odor. At first, it started with his writing utensils. At first, when discovering it, he thought it was mucus. Upon close examination, his nostrils flared when smelling the odor. It smelled like three-day three-day-old. That was the best way to describe the stench.

When the writing utensils weren't enough, there were smears on his toothbrush and his comb. It went from marks on his laptop and his tablet. He consulted to Shouto and Tenya for advice. None of which could give an answer. They said the best thing he can do was to lock it in the chest.

It wasn't long when the lock along with the items within was covered in that stench.

"Oh, God," he groaned as he felt the dampness of his uniform. Along with it had a sticky-like texture. He feared the worst but it didn't smell like semen. "I have gym class in less than an hour. How am I going to explain to the coach on this odor?"

There were possible suspects in this hazing - Katsuki, Kacchan, and Bakugo. Deciding to give him a talk later, he sprayed the uniform with much cologne he got from his father as much as he could. The odor was still present. A least he would smell like a handsome skunk getting ready for a hot date. He grabbed his uniform and left the dorm, locking it in the process.

Upon locking the door, a small chuckle occurred. His closet door was kicked open and out came the culprit in question. On the surface, the culprit appeared playful, cheerful, outgoing, positive, forward, and flirtatious. She was a young woman with an athletic build and chest-length hair and always had her constant trademark smile.

Emi Fukukado was covered in sweat, spending a few hours in his closet. She was intoxicated by the fumes of testosterone and manhood. She giggled as she finished getting off to watching Izuku's once again shocking discovery.

A shock that she produced and caused thanks to her natural juices.

Some far back, the teacher snuck into the UA dorms and obtain a copy of Izuku's key. As the copy was being made, she had turned his closet and his bedroom into a wonderland.

Emi inhaled vigorously of the dirty laundry that he worn. She clung it tightly to her bosom as if it was her true love or a child. She tried her hardest to not moan. She tried her hardest to not become stimulated. The happy-go-lucky girl has shlicked a few times in the closet in the days that followed. However, this was the first time she did and almost got caught.

All of the more reason this was a turn on.

 _Izuku, Izuku, Izuku. Look at me hiding in your closet, playing with myself with your stuff. Marking property as you are mine. You are my property, Izuku. God, I love him so much. And seeing his cute face become stunned is like an orgasm with every tear. I have to, Izuku. To protect you from this interloping, unkempt, undeserving, incomprehensible shrews that call themselves women. They are bitches, fucking cunts. I mark these items to let them and YOU know that you are mine. I will make sure of that. No one can touch you, love you, kiss you, fuck you. ONLY ME!_

Emi chuckled loudly as her day had only begun. She had already arranged a substitute teacher to watch her class. Her assignment for today was to do her biggest goal.

His superhero costume.

Upping the ante, she went into the closet where Izuku felt his outfit. The outfit that defined his recognition of being Deku. She licked her lips as she put on his costume. She took sharp breaths as she caressed her pussy. She was glad that she didn't shower as planned. She wanted his outfit embedded in his scent. She prayed to the gods that this uniform will leave remnants; any implication of what she had done.

She edged closer, stroking her pussy as she used her free hand to caress her tities. She didn't wear a bra, wanting her nipples sensitive as possible. Feeling her areolas to the costume was invigorating. This was exciting to the teen. Never did she have the courage to do an act such as this. The more she thought, the wetter she came. The distance was not enough. She further the ante.

She crawled into his bed.

"Izuku," she moaned. "I am performing such a sense in form of you. And in your costume as well." She pinched her folds, hoping her juices would leak out of her uniform. "I can't imagine what thoughts can come to mind as you wear it. I hope my scent catches on to other parts. I am making my claim, Izuku. You will become mine."

Needed something to stimulate her, she saw the bed frame and used it as her humping post. She bit her lip, feeling the pleasurable sensation of her womanhood. She smiled as the sunlight aided her sight on seeing her juices blending onto the wood. "Conservation of energy that never been created or destroyed. I may have to return home, but my juices aren't. It is there for many years to come. Get it, Izuku? Come? I am far from done."

She slowly thrust her fingers into her pussy, she wanted it gentle so she can imagine her fingers to be Izuku's dick. She hoped that he was graceful, ensuring that her pleasure took priority than his own. So much so that he would beg to cum. She slightly moaned as her fingers went further into her cavity.

"Izuku," she moaned lightly again of her crush (her obsession). She used her free hand to play with her bean. Each time she thrust her finger into her pussy, she squeezed her clit. She licked her lips, letting her saliva slide from her mouth. She closed her eyes thinking of the things that she could do to Izuku.

Tension started building in her pussy. She was getting closer. She turned over and lied on her stomach. She used both of her hands to massage her pussy. She used his blanket to hump herself. The bed creaked as she had her session over Izuku.

"Izuku, I am masturbating in your outfit and on your bed," she began grinning. "You will never forget this scent. You will never forget me. You will get so lost in the fumes that you will have to find out. I won't ever let you forget me. I am coming for Izuku. It's a matter of time." The musk was getting to her. She began moaning loudly. She covered her mouth, but the feeling of her pussy was getting too much.

She muffled her cry as she climaxed. Her juices leaking from his uniform and dripping onto the bed sheets. She shifted her hips until her climax subsided. When she came to, she gasped when she saw her juices covering Izuku's bed.

"Soon and very soon, Izuku. So soon, I promise, Izuku. You are going to be mine. You won't have to wait much longer."

 _ **To be continued….**_


	18. A Wonderful Mei Day, Izuku! (Part II)

Izuku was sitting back on his bed listening to DeathbyRomy when noticing the opening of his door. He was perplexed for he didn't remember giving anyone a key. Upon opening the door appeared the rambunctious pinkette, Mei Hatsume.

Her glowing yellowish eyes along with her candid smile couldn't fantom the sight of her beloved boyfriend. Being caught off-guard while wearing only his red t-shirt and boxer shorts and probably questioning how-in-the-hell did she get a key. Internally, she wanted to tsk her silly beloved. If she was the unofficial maintenance worker for UA High School, how else would she able to obtain blueprints of the campus (and knowing every perimeter of Izuku's room by going to get a key)?

"Hello, baby!" The chipper Mei dived onto his bed like a swimmer. She crawled on top of Izuku, licking her lips as she was hungry for a kiss. "Give me a kiss." In the eyes of Izuku, when Mei makes that statement, that wasn't a suggestion or a request, that was an order. _In fact rule #12 of the Deku Memo. Izuku is ordered to give Mei a kiss at will. No and's, if's, or but's on the matter unless she is sick._

Izuku closed his eyes as he pressed his lips to his girlfriend. The mecha pinkette stuck her tongue to her beloved, pressing her breasts to his chest. Izuku locked lips as he knew that kissing his girlfriend would take quite some time. _Rule #5 of the Deku Memo. Mei's kisses will take as long as she wants._

Mei released after a few moments, returning with a peck to his nose before sitting up onto his hips. Her body was locked in place. She produced another smile. "How has your evening been, baby? Thinking of me?"

Izuku stared blankly at her. He had to be quick on his toes. If there goes a minute without a response, then she is going to assume that something is wrong.

Fifty seconds went by.

"You're always on my mind, sweetheart," answered Izuku as he tried to adjust her body. Although small and petite, she had muscle. Why not? What else would be doing for class 1-H's Department of Support?

"Good," she nodded. "However, I have been quite concerned about you lately, baby." She took off her goggles followed by her sweatshirt and tossed it on the floor. "Quite, quite concerned." Izuku shifted his eyes as she pulled out her Deku Memo. She flipped through the pages. He could even see on the cover that it was in his eight volume.

And they have been a couple for only a month.

 _Around 3:45 this evening, you were supposed to go to that evil witch, Midnight, for cram classes. Instead of heading to her class as you should, I saw you talking to Minoru Mineta outside of the gymnasium._

"What reason to talk with that lecherous pervert," she asked while humming. Her eyebrows were raised. The look on her face showed Izuku this wasn't a laughing matter. Before he could answer, Mei continued reading her memo.

 _I saw that Minoru was joined by Nirengeki and Eijirou. Then Katsuki and Shouto joined you. You guys decided to make a trip to the school roof and have your talks. If I remember correctly, guy talks are authorized with only my permission. I need to make note to Izuku that guy talks are dangerous. The potential of talking about girls will be hazardous to your health._

 _Around 4:23, Eijirou mentioned if you had contact with some girl. You smiled, telling them that "Yeah, we have spoken. It's cute and we can do it."_

She closed her notebook, shifting her body weight to make it uneasy for Izuku to move. "Firstly, how dare you do not consult me first on talking to the 'fellas' without my permission." She flicked his nose. "Secondly, who is this skank who wants to deflower my beloved?"

Izuku looked puzzled as if Mei was speaking a foreign language to him. A minute had passed since he answered.

"Now, I know something this wrong," she said with a glaring look on her face. "Izuku, please tell me, baby? Are you cheating on me?"

"What?"

She pressed her hands tightly on his sternum, applying pressure, resulting in his gasping. "Let's assume that I was speaking Swahili to you." She came over him and kissed him on his cheek. "God, you are so cute." She lightly slapped his cheek. "If you are cheating on me, then I will find this bitch. And then I will torture her, kill her, film it, and make you watch it. Okay, baby?"

Izuku began panting. It was easily seen that he was becoming fearful. It didn't go without notice from Mei as she saw his panting and the strange arousal from his dick. Mei loved it when he was "scaroused." To her, that was the best sex.

"Once again, my lovely Izuku. I am going to ask you again. And I want to answer with "yes" or "no." Okay, baby," she asked in a sing-song voice. "Are you cheating on me or what?"

Izuku saw the vein popping from her neck. She was serious. Even on the surface of her Cheshire Cat smile, she was angry.

Fifty-nine seconds had passed.

"Or?" He swallowed the lump in his throat.

Mei crackled her voice. She tilted her body so they were face to face. "Izuku! Remember the necklace that we purchased after leaving the _Big Hero 6_ movie last week?"

"Yes," he said as he tilted his neck to showcase the silver necklace. She spared no expense. _Seriously, she spared no expense. She threatened violence on the vendor with one of her weapons. She was kind enough to give Mei the necklace. The vendor was unscathed. However, she might need to change her underwear._

"What does it say on the necklace, Izuku," she asked as she trailed his neck with her finger. Sweat and dead skin flakes were being collected under nails. That was how serious she was.

"Mei forever - forever Mei," answered Izuku cautiously.

"That's correct, sweetie," answered Mei. "That means you're mine. You're mine!" She whispered in his ear, while 'delicately' placing her hands around his neck. " _It means no one can touch you, love you, hold you, kiss you, fuck you...ONLY ME!"_ She pulled back in a haughty laugh. She lifted herself away from him. She ran her hairs through her locks. She wasn't finished. She was far from finished. Although she was quite upset at him, she couldn't help but admit that she was turned on.

She reached for her cell phone from her pocket. She pressed a few numbers. A moment later, Izuku heard the sound of his cell phone. It was unlocked. "You are mine. I tried to give you a little privacy. But desperate times call for _drastic_ measures." She took Izuku's phone and scrolled through the messages.

She nodded approvingly, if not satisfied. She saw what she needed to see. "Rose! Her name is Rose! American? Foreign? Black? White? Asian? Is this the bitch you have been contacting?"

"Mei, don't jump to conclusions," said Izuku while trying to reason with his _not crazy, NOT deranged_ girlfriend.

She fixed her lips, displaying her looks for satisfaction. "It's a good thing that I have my scheduled clear for this evening." She took his phone. She reached into her back pocket to pull out one of her gadgets. "Phone companies need to pay me when it comes to cell towers. I can see where this bitch is right now."

Izuku tried to explain, but she covered his mouth with her hands, silencing him. He heard a beeping sound.

"Bingo," she exclaimed. "The bitch doesn't live far. In fact, a few blocks over." She clicked her tongue. "Rose! That is the name of a flower, Izuku." She pursed her lips while now looking crazy and deranged. "You like girls named after flowers? What's next? Some bitch named Weiss, Ruby, or Blake?" She released the grip from his neck. "Good thing about roses. When they are plucked, they wither and die." She grinned as she got from Izuku. "And that's exactly what I plan to do."

Izuku sat up while trying to grab Mei by grabbing her belt. Mei pushed Izuku from her, causing him to fall back to the bed. "Don't try to stop me, Izuku. You have to get prepared for your punishment."

"Mei, don't do anything drastic," reasoned Izuku nervously. He knew it was falling on deaf ends. When the pinkette had an objective, the goal was to be accomplished.

"Don't try to panic now," she said to him casually. "Save that for later when I come back after I take care of the Rose bitch." She produced a laugh as more frightening than Himiko Toga. "And when I come back, I will make you watch this video." She turned around, walking forward to Izuku. "Then I am going to tie you to the bed." She grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him to her. "When I do that, crazy possibilities will happen...like rape and torture. That's because I love you, sweetie."

"Now give me a kiss." She gave Izuku a final kiss, locking lips with him once more. However, as she pulled back, she broke the skin of his lips with her teeth. She smiled as she tasted the iron that was rightfully hers. "Now, stay right here. I will be right back. I love you so much."

 _ **Later that evening….**_

While she walked to the interloper's apartment, she planned on how to attack this bitch. Using any of her gadgets would result a possible trace. Unfortunately, she had to the old-fashioned way. A knife in her back pocket and her cell phone for recording. She grinned into the night as she was thinking what could be occurring in this Rose's mind. Is she washing dishes? Is she eating dinner? Is she getting off to the thoughts of Izuku? Be as it may, Mei hoped that the bitch enjoyed her last sensation of freedom for the next objective was seeing God.

The apartments were situated a few blocks from the school campus. It was quite fortunate for Mei that the bitch lived on the first floor. Carrying her tools, she jumped the gate of the apartment building and went to the backyard. She was careful as she was sporting all black. She found the back gate of the apartment in question.

It was dark at the apartment, which suited her. According to her tracking device, the bitch was at her residence.

She jumped the back gate. She picked the back lock of the patio door. She slowly opened the patio door and shut it tightly. She assumed she was in the bedroom.

With the knife in her hand, she exited out of the bedroom and onto the hallway. She saw something glowing coming from the living room.

On cue, she was going to strike.

 _One...two...three!_

Mei screamed loudly with the knife in hand to the living room.

Then, the lights turn on.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MEI!"

Mei shifted her eyes at the scene. Surrounded in the living room were people that she knew. Her classmates from class 1-H, Kyoka, Toru, Itsuka, Momo, Kayama-sensei, Katsuki, Eijirou, Shouto, and among others. All began to sing to the stunned Mei.

" _Today is your day, it's Mei's birthday. Hope you enjoy this and have you some cake!"_

" _And you smell like one, too!"_

She turned around, seeing Izuku holding the red velvet birthday cake. "Happy Birthday, baby!"

Mei covered her mouth in surprise. She touched her heart. She wanted to weep. "My birthday?! My birthday." Mei was too focused on today that she actually forgot it was her birthday. "Oh, my God! Baby, thank you so much for this!"

"Happy Birthday, Mei," said a groaning voice.

Mei turned as she saw the knife in Nirengeki's stomach. She blushed, bowing to the stabbed classmate. "I am so, so, so sorry, Nirengeki. Forgive me."

The stunned classmate showcased a smile, which was full of blood. "It's okay, Mei! If it makes you feel better, my layers delay the pain." He patted her back. "Call a hospital," he said before dropping to his back.

"Let me blow out the candles," said Mei energetically. "Then, we will call the hospital." Izuku nervously showed the cake as she blew out the candles.

"What's your wish," asked the nervous Kayama-sensei.

"It's already here," said Mei as she looked at her boyfriend while wiping away the tears.

"I think we need to call a hospital," said Katsuki. "Nirengeki says he hears gentle voices calling."

"Not just yet," interjected Mei sternly. "First we need to establish our alibis."

 _ **To be continued….**_

 ** _Parts of this story was inspired by a Youtuber by the name of Anime Dubs ASMR. Check her out! She is a newcomer, but she is growing quite well in her work_**.


	19. A Weekend to Remember (Part I) (Izumi)

_**Hey, guys! [girlfriendoftheauthor] here. Before reading this, let me warn you that my boyfriend, Big Diesel, has nothing to do with writing this story. If crossdressing, cosplay, reverse rape, and snowballing isn't your thing, then please refrain from reading this story.**_

 _ **This story is the follow-up to "Manic Mother." Izuku's mother and girlfriend are away. However, a surprising guest comes to visit and it is definitely not for the better.**_

 _ **A weekend with his Katsuki-like, tsundere-yandere cousin, Izumi Midoriya!**_

The sound of video games filled the room as Izuku was enjoying his Friday evening playing on his PlayStation console. _Overwatch_ was his game of choice. It was a gift from his mother for his efforts of being a good son as well as a wonderful lover. He was fortunate that he had the house to himself. Wherever his family was didn't matter for now as he was taking advantage of his alone time. He was getting ready to enjoy his afternoon until he received a phone call. He sighed, putting the game on pause to see who was the person calling.

It was his mother. Izuku put down the joystick as he answered his mother's call. "Hello, mother."

"Hello, lover boy," she purred to her son. "Letting you know that I will be out of town taking care of obligatory duties with my pesky husband." She sighed through the phone. "It makes me pout to see you alone without me." She took another breath. "Is our lovely pet okay?"

"If you are saying Ochako, then yes ma'am. She is back at home for the week," said Izuku. "She has to go to the doctor. Also, the pet shop has her diamond studded collar ready."

His mother became joyous. "So, excited. Can't wait when she sports it in the bedroom. I will be pleased as punch." She made a slight chuckle. "Anyway, I wanted to let you know that my sister is going to be in town this weekend."

"That's cool," said Izuku as he resumed playing his game while talking with his mother. "Whatever floats her boat."

"Yeah," said his mother. "She brought her daughter with her."

A ringing in his ear caused Izuku to nearly drop his controller. "Say what?"

"My sister's daughter is in town for the weekend too," said his mother. "Since I knew you would be home, I want you to keep her company for the time being until they leave on Sunday."

Izuku dropped the controller. "Mom, do you know what you have done, right?"

She sighed heavily. "Sorry, sweetie. I can't turn down family." She took a breath. "However, let me know if your cousin tries to pull any stunts on you please, baby? I don't know how much thicker blood can be if she tries okay, baby."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I am at the hotel. I will close my eyes and think of you. And only you." She made kissing noises. "Be good for me, sweetie. And please, let me know if Izumi has any ideas." She hung up the phone.

Izumi Midoriya was Izuku's cousin. Nicknamed Izuku's twin, she and Izuku were attached to the hip growing up. Inko's sister married his father's brother and thus Izumi came to the world. Although a few months apart, Izumi admired her cousin.

Or at least she did at some point.

 _Why are you sharing my space, you baka?! Can you go somewhere that doesn't require you to exist?_

 _Why are you getting on my nerves? Can you get it through your thick skull to get away from me?_

 _You better shut up and take your licks, Deku! I can see why Kacchan always thought you were a damn bitch!_

 _I am your queen, Izuku! Bow down to me!_

At least Katsuki had some mercy, Izuku thought, thus secretly nicknaming her Hockey Temper.

The phone rung. A picture of his cousin popped on the screen. Interesting how this soft-faced feminine version of himself was the devil's daughter.

"Izumi," he said aloud. He stared at the phone for a moment. Was he really going to allow this Hockey Temper his time on this beautiful Saturday? He let the phone ring until it went silent. He sighed happily, returning back to the game at hand. He unpaused the game, continuing to play with full concentration.

The phone rang again. He saw that it was Izumi again. He groaned on why was she calling him again. Regardless of what his mother said, he wasn't going to invite her over. This time, he declined her call. He then returned back to the game.

The same time he unpaused the game, he heard something hitting the window. He turned to see the source of the noise. His mouth was agape when seeing what he had feared. The Queen Hockey Temper perched a ladder in front of his window. She displayed a Cheshire Cat grin, waving delicately with her fingers. What surprised Izuku was that she wasn't wearing her typical clothing.

On a regular day, Izumi always wore the latest fashion trends. A day never went by without her wearing anything name brand. However, today was different. She was wearing an outfit that he had easily recognized. She was wearing a costume that looked similar to the character, Astolfo, or Rider of Black, in the _Fate/Grand Order series_. Her pink wig was flowing in the wind. She was swaying her hips and throwing peace signs. Surprisingly, she was in a happy mood. Izuku was careful when seeing her smiling. Despite the bewitching look she was displaying, he knew that she was in an annoyed mood.

One thing he should have learned throughout his relationship with her: never ignore her phone calls. As she made her way to the window, he saved the game. Before he turned off the console, the Queen Hockey Temper was opening his window.

She tsked as she climbed through his window, landing on his bed. "And to think you let this princess of royalty to use such a subservient entrance." She dusted herself off. "If I didn't know any better. You were trying me to teach me a lesson." She stuck her tongue. "I hope this dog isn't trying to sit beside himself."

He scratched under his arms. "No, Izumi. I wouldn't do anything like that."

"Izumi," she questioned her cousin.

"No, mistress," the emerald-haired child murmured. He stayed at the floor, knowing that he was now in the position of his role whenever she was around. "I wasn't trying to sit beside myself."

"Good! Just remember your place and we can get along famously," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," he said under his breath. "So, what reason are you here today?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "How rude of you when talking with a guest? Why can't I come and have a chat with my property? I do give my servants plenty of love you know?" She produced her smile. "Plus, I am visiting and like auntie said, you must serve me each and every way."

While he was thinking of a way to get himself comfortable, he couldn't but to observe the outfit she was currently wearing. Her pink wig complimented her porcelain skin. Her stockings were riding to her creamy thighs. He blushed when he saw a bit of her white and blue striped panties. It didn't go unnoticed from Izumi as she blushed in the process. She closed her legs.

"Hey, you pervert," interjected Izumi. "My eyes are up here."

He looked away. "Sorry, Mistress Izumi." He focused his attention back to the matter at hand. "Out of curiosity, the reason why you are wearing this?"

She giggled. "Well, yes!" She crossed her legs. "I am thinking of going to the cosplay convention they are having in town this weekend. And well, since I am the most beautiful goddess of this region, I think I should make my presence there with the other nerds." She swayed her hip, rubbing her butt on his bed. "Give many perverts like you wet dreams."

"That's great," mentioned Izuku as he stood up. "So, is that the _only_ reason you came?"

She gave him a soft karate chop to the head. "Clothy cloth ears, don't you ever listen, you dog?" She rubbed the back of her head. "I can see why Kacchan makes fun of you. Remember what auntie told you, you are to serve me each and every way. She blew into her hair. "I thought you should be grateful someone gives a damn about you." She paused for a moment, standing up. "And there is something I want you to try on."

"Try on," he retorted.

"Yes," she said as she peered closer to his face. "Yes, try on. Do you think I was going to the convention by myself? You must have been fooled." She went to the window where she pulled a black plastic bag inside of the room. "Since you are used to throwaways, I would be damned to use any of my name brand suitcases." She giggled. "I thought this costume would suit you for the convention." She wavered her hand to the closet. "Now, go inside and give this a try for me. I think it might suit you," she winked. "Come now, chop chop. Get dressed, you dog."

"Sure, jackass," he mumbled to himself before getting his arm grabbed by Izumi.

"What was that, you dog," she asked. Izuku noticed the twitching vein on her forehead as she remained smiling. It briefly reminded him of those moments in anime before he was going to get hit. Her smile and her furrowed eyebrows matched the occasion.

"Nothing," he said with a nervous smile.

"Good," she said before hitting him on the shoulder.

Ouch!

Izumi watched Izuku entered the closet. She licked her lips when seeing his butt. Her eyes enjoyed the privilege of seeing Izuku's rear end. She lied back on his bed, grabbing his pillow. She sank her face into his pillow, inhaling his scent.

 _"Oh, my God. Why must you tempt me,"_ she said to herself. _"It is like you are asking me to rape you." She scoffed. "Stupid Icchan."_ She grabbed the pillow and turned over on top of it. She started to feel the itch from her groin. She felt that she was getting wet. She was quite fortunate to be wearing a pad today.

 _"If you honestly knew my opinion of you, stupid Icchan,"_ she moaned to herself _. "If you knew how much I care about you. If you knew how much I don't want those bitches around you."_ She pressed her body on his pillow, humping while sniffing his covers. _"Stupid Icchan. Stupid bitches for wanting him. I will mark him. I will make sure he would never forget the name, the aura, the scent of Izumi Midoriya."_ She paused for she forgot that Izuku was in the closet. The outfit that she had for him to wear was something special from her collection. It was one of the many secrets that the Hockey Temper kept to herself.

How can she tell the others that she was a closeted otaku? The images of her drawings, the works of her fanfiction were based only Izuku. She kept her composure when she saw the door partially opened.

"Izumi," said Izuku.

"Yes, peasant," replied Izumi.

"Are you sure that it is the right outfit?"

"Why yes! I got it just for you?"

"How can I say this. It is very girly."

She scoffed. "Do we have problems? Do I need to pull out the collar?"

"No. No, you don't."

"Good! Now step out and let me see."

Izuku stepped out of the closet. He displayed nervousness, especially when he came out wearing a costume that was designed for her girl. He was sporting a pink wig with bows in his hair. His outfit resembled the character, Madoka, from the _Madoka Majica_ series. He stood nervously, flustered and blushing at the sight before him.

Izumi crossed her legs, smiling at the sight before her. "Now don't you look beautiful, Izuku." She coughed. "I mean _Madoka_!"

He looked to the floor. If he would have known that this was going to happen, he should have made that offer to hang out with Ochako at her place. "This is totally weird." He covered his mouth. "Oh, God. Did I say her catchphrase!"

He saw Izumi displaying her cell phone. The sounds of clicking made him realize she was taking pictures. "This is rich. Look at you being a classic trap." Izumi stood up and walked to Izuku. She observed his features. "Not bad, not bad. Mommy did a great job designing your outfit to your size."

"You mean you were planning this," questioned Izuku.

"I did," she said smiling. "Guilty, my subservient peasant. Much, much guilty." She took a phone to take a few more pictures of Izuku. "Do a couple of poses. I couldn't imagine what others may think if they caught you in this position."

He covered his face. "Please, Izumi. Please, I don't want that to happen."

She shook her head in disagreement. "No, this is rich! I am definitely holding on to these."

Izuku tried reaching her phone, but it was out of reach. "Please, Izumi. Don't do it." Izumi was running around in his room. Izuku was trying to get to Izumi, but she had the upper hand.

"Stop it!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Please, Izumi!"

"Hell no, you dog!"

"You are pissing me off!"

"Then make me stop, _Madoka_!"

Frustrated, Izuku grabbed his cousin by her hips. He pushed her to his bed. Izumi was surprised by his instant dominance. He was now on top of her. His hands were on both of her arms. She still kept the grip on her cell phone.

"Now, give me the phone," demanded Izuku.

She kept her composure. "And if I say no? At this point, if people were to walk in. Who would be in trouble? Me or you?"

He was irritated. As much as he wanted to argue, to rant, there was no use. It was true. He cursed under his breath.

She smirked. "Yeah, yeah. Quiet and docile. I like that. Very good!" As he lessened his grip, she grabbed his wrist, throwing him to the other side. She smiled as she was having the upper hand and she was on top of him.

"Icchan, Icchan, Icchan," she tsked. "Despite my girlish charm, I am quite dominant in any way." She winked, blowing into his ear. "You might as well accept your defeat. For you can never beat me."

He groaned. He looked away from the embarrassment he was currently facing. Here he was confined under Izumi and wearing girls' clothing. Not a way that he had his day planned.

"You know, Icchan. You are very cute when you get frustrated." She used her free hand to caress his chin. She pressed forward and kissed his chin. "I like how you think you can run me, but accept the fact that I will always be the victor."

"Fine," he said while he was blushing. "Do what you want."

His emerald-haired cousin gave him a smirk. "With pleasure, I-zu-ku!" Izumi pressed forward and kissed him on his lips. He entered his tongue inside of her cavern. Izuku was surprised but became too entranced of the moment. He closed her eyes, loosening his grip as Izumi wrapped her arms around him. They broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between the pair.

"What the hell," said Izuku before she put her finger to his lips.

"Shh!" exclaimed Izumi. "Don't know why you should be shocked. This is what you asked." She kissed him on his neck. As she applied her tongue to his neck, he started moaning under his breath.

"Izumi," he moaned in between breaths. "Stop! Stop it, I said. Please!"

His cousin didn't listen. She continued licking his neck, trailing it to the collarbone. She used her hands to open the collar of his shirt. She began unfastening it. "I must say, you dog. You are very sexy dressing like Madoka. A sexy trap you are, Icchan."

Izumi was unfazed with her actions. She planned from the beginning. From convincing her mother to come to the town. Forcing her father to establish a visit with his brother and making Izuku's mother come to visit him. She planned it. Izumi wasn't stupid. She could smell the bitch motherly scent on him as she used her saliva to mark her territory, removing any scent of her bitch auntie.

She continued removing every article of clothing that was on Izuku. The only thing she left behind him was his pair of panties. "Sorry for undressing you, Madako. I mean, my humble servant. I didn't want to dirty your clothes." After taking off his clothes, she removed her clothing as well. What surprised her was seeing Izuku in this position.

 _Defenseless demeanor. Tear-stained face. You are mine, Izuku! YOU ARE MINE! TIME TO MAKE MY CLAIM ON YOU!_

Izumi rubbed her fingers through her wig before returning to her cousin. Izuku's breath was labored as she continued to lick his chest. He moaned as he felt her tongue licking him. He tried to resist but felt weakened by her charms.

"Mistress, please don't," he moaned to his emerald-haired counterpart. Izumi nibbled on his nipple, savoring each moment. She continued until she had enough of one and went for the other.

She continued down his chest, licking him down to his navel. He pressed his tongue around the navel, circling it. He grabbed the sheets tightly as he felt his erection protruding from his panties. Izumi kissed down his navel until she reached his groin.

"Your _clit_ is getting messy," she purred to Izuku. "Were you expecting this, Madoka?"

Izuku's breath wavering as he already knew what his cousin was going to do.

"Do you want me to play with your clitty," asked Izumi with a devilish grin.

Izuku didn't respond. He was turning beet red. It made Izumi smile. "You not responding doesn't help you." She hovered her breath over his dick. He let out a slight moan. "What do you want me to do, Madoka?"

He muttered. "Please...please….please explore my clitty, Astolfo." _Sorry, Mom! Forgive me, Ochako!_

Izumi grinned. "Wise choice. Allow me to partake on this, Madoka." _I got him! Yes! He surrenders! You hear that, you interlopers! He belongs to me! He is mine! MINE!_

Izumi opened his mouth to allow his dick to enter her mouth. It tasted funny at first but continued to lick his throbbing member. Izuku took sharp breaths as he was feeling the pleasure from his dick. "More, Astolfo. More, please."

She licked the tip of his phallus with her tongue, tasting the precum that was coming from his dick. She was a novice when sucking on a penis. But, it was weird that how long his girth is when it was in her mouth. She pulled out when she could no longer handle it.

"I must say, Madoka, your clit does taste good," answered Izumi as she came back to his dick. She licked the shaft, gripping to his testicles massaging them. He moaned the moment she did that.

"Astolfo, Mistress. This feels good. Oh, my God. I am going to cum. I am going to cum," he moaned.

Izumi returned her mouth to his dick and continued to lick it. "Come inside here. I will take it all."

"I am coming," he screamed as he pressed her head forward. He released her sperm into her mouth. At each spurt, Izumi continued swallowing his sperm. Izuku was panting hard. He couldn't believe the events that were unfolding in front of him. Izumi came on top of him, opening her mouth. He opened his mouth as the trail of his sperm entered her mouth. She came forward and gave him another kiss, swapping each other's content.

Izumi broke the kiss. Izuku looked away while blushing.

"Was that pleasing to you, Madoka," questioned Izumi as she swayed her hair.

 _ **Two hours later….**_

Izumi was sitting on the couch wearing her regular attire - a white buttoned-down blouse with a plaid skirt. She was reading one of Izuku's manga as she was waiting on her cousin.

"Hurry up, Icchan," she said to Izuku. "We don't want to be late for the movie."

"I am coming. I am coming," said Izuku.

"Be grateful I am a good mood to not call you names, but you are making it harder on me," said Izumi.

Izuku stepped out of his bedroom. He was nervous as he was wearing a diamond-studded collar. "Do I really have to wear this?"

She gave him a thumbs up and trying not to get a nosebleed. "With me, you do. To let the others know that you belong to me, baby."

"Izumi, we are cousins."

"Izumi?"

He sighed. "Izzy."

She smiled as she hit him on the shoulder. "It beats calling me mistress, doesn't it?" She slapped his ass. "C'mon, you dog! Let's go. You can buy me popcorn." She took his hand. "Oh, yeah. We need to be back in time for the cosplay convention tomorrow."

"You were serious?"

"I wouldn't come all of the way here for nothing. Especially when my Icchan is alone," she told him. "Now, let's go!"

Izuku grabbed his keys and turned out the lights. He took his cousin's hand as they exited out of the home.

 _Well, it could be worse! At least my mother didn't see this, I hope!_

 _ **To be continued….**_

Himiko Toga sat quietly on the roof of Izuku's house as she feasted on an owl. It was a meal she didn't care for, but she needed sustenance. For the last few days, she had to live on rodents, canines, felines, and the occasional drifter before finding Izuku. She had to keep a discreet appearance. She did not want anyone to know that the presence of vampires still existed in this region.

She smelled the night air. It tasted of Izuku. Ever since the first encounter she had of him, she could never get enough of his taste. It was quite unfortunate that he doesn't recall the incident, thought the sadistic vampire blonde.

In the past, she had numerous of people who she had for her meals. Her preference was males. She had the occasional female if there weren't males available. But to Izuku, he was special.

 _I can smell the stench of that bitch's blood. I wouldn't feed it to worst of vermin in this wretched earth. The worms have a higher dynasty than that harlot._

Her yellowish-eyes darted to Izuku and the bitch Izumi as they made their way to the bus station. Himiko gave herself a smile as she waited for the day to release her vampire quirk onto Izuku Midoriya.

But not today….

 _I am coming for you, my dearest Izuku. It is because when you are there, I want to break you down from limb to limb. I want to tear your limbs as you scream out my name as I moan into the pleasure. Oh, Deku. How much I love you. How much I want to kill you. How much I want to love you. Such a beautiful noise you make after seeing you bleed, after tearing out one of your ribs. Oh, Deku. How you pull my heartstrings. How much I want to see what your insides look like. You make me excited, Deku. And that makes you second to my favorite thing...blood!_

 _ **Are we witnessing the first vampire quirk? Izuku, you have a lot on your hands. Your mother, Ochako, your cousin, and now Himiko? Let us pray for you, Izuku. Until next time!**_

 _ **To be continued...for real this time!**_


	20. Cant Spell Love Without Yu and I(Part I)

_**This chapter is a combination of humor, cringe, embarrassment, and humiliation. OOC Izuku x OOC Yui!**_

The auditorium was where the classes of 1-A, 1-B, and 1-C were currently located. It was quite often when the classes of UA High School held meetings there; in case of upcoming competitions or events. Or whatever Principal Nezu wanted to dish out to the unsuspecting classes. The class was standing, uniformed and ready for whatever come what may. However, with the class of 1-A, things took a whole quite different turn.

"Yo, Mama!" Of course, it was the self-proclaimed leader and head honcho, Katsuki Bakugo delivering the first blow and to who one might guess?

"Hey, Bakugo," interjected Shouto as he was being a peacemaker and the middleman between Katsuki and the stunned Izuku. Katsuki kept his Cheshire Cat grin. Wanting a reaction from Izuku was like a pastime to the blonde. Whatever to make Deku tick, he would use it.

"And your whole family," barked Katsuki once more as he gave a glaring smile. Meanwhile, Izuku kept quiet, which surprised Shouto, Tenya, Eijirou, and a few others in his class. Normally, Izuku would fall into whatever trap Katsuki offered. However, today was a bit different.

Izuku kept a calm silence, which made Shouto relieve his side. Big mistake.

Izuku took a sharp breath. He looked around to see if there were any sights of adults. He cracked his fingers before glaring at Katsuki. "Since you want to bring up my mother, let's talk about mothers, Kacchan." He inhaled. "Your mother's dick sucking lips are so big that ChapStick had to make a spray."

Tenya took off his glasses. Tsuyu rubbed her eyes. Toru, if she could, looked at her compact. The entire auditorium went silent. More of the shock value of Izuku's rebuttal.

"The fuck you just say, Deku," questioned Katsuki as he wrapped his fist. "Alright, Deku. Be that way." He took a breath. "Your mama is so fat that she is both sides of your family."

"That's cool. Your mama is stupid, she bought an elevator thinking it was a mobile home," replied Izuku.

"Oh, alright. Your mama's so old. She older than your grandmother."

"Alright, alright, Kacchan. Your mama is so stupid. When she heard it was chili outside, she went and got a bowl," responded Izuku.

The entire class screamed into laughter when hearing that response. Classmates were patting Izuku on his back when hearing that surprised rebuttal.

People could see the flair from Katsuki's nostril. Izuku produced a smile. "On the real, I can see a lot of heat coming from this side of the hall. You should ask your father that on why his dick be on fire. Probably from your mama-"

Katsuki screamed as he aimed toward Izuku. As Izuku got on guard, the sound of the microphone interrupted their almost fight.

"Excuse me, excuse me," said the principal. "If you boys had enough of playing with each other, I would like to begin this special meeting. Please return to your post." Principal Nezu was adamant, glaring at the boys, which he already knew of their history. Katsuki gave Izuku the glare. The glare that meant that this was far from over. Izuku returned to his post. Tsuyu helped him with straightening out his uniform. "Some heat you brought to the table," commented Tsuyu. "Didn't think you had that kind of rebuttal, ribbit!."

"Worldstar," replied Izuku as he appreciated the compliment. "But seriously, many years of observing and watching others."

"Whatever you doing, keep it up," replied Shouto as he gave his friend a thumbs up. "About time you put Katsuki in his place."

Eijiro whispered to Izuku. "Props, Deku! I knew those balls would descend at some point."

"Easy, easy, Eijiro," said Tenya while adjusting his glasses. "He might still have the heat."

"Yes, he might, but do you want it, too?" Tenya felt the hot breath of his principal behind him. "Excuse me, class 1-A. And pardon my language, if you guys want some heat and catch these hands, then I suggest you pay attention."

Tenya understood by nodding as Principal Nezu returned to the podium. He tapped the microphone. _Testing, testing, 1,2,3! Testing, testing! Okay, this thing loaded? Okay, all right._ "Alright, classes 1-A, 1-B, and 1-C, thank you for coming to this mandatory special meeting. As you can see, our lovely assistants Utsushimi and Hatsume are guarding each door with an arsenal of weaponry. Feel free to what you guys say, have the smoke if you want." He tapped the microphone. "Any objections?"

"No, sir," said the entire classroom.

The principal approved as he nodded. "Good! So, anyway. The reason why we are having this special meeting is based on the request of one of your dear classmates." He reached into his pocket. The class saw a pack of condoms dropping from his pants. It didn't go without notice from the principal. "What you have seen was a pack of gum. Understood?"

The entire class nodded.

After pulling out candy, a check written to himself from the school, and a disc containing answers to the upcoming high school exams, he finally pulled out a piece of paper. "Here at UA High School, we uphold to the highest standards of those wanting to become Pro Heroes. And like all things, we must learn to respect each other. Even when it comes to make declarations of things. Coming to you guys is a girl from class 1-B. A friend to some, a classmate to all. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present you, Yui Kodai."

The waves of her name ushered throughout the auditorium.

"Kodai," questioned Tsuyu. "That quiet girl, ribbit?"

"Is that the one that clings to Itsuka," asked Eijiro.

"That black-haired chick," said Katsuki as he was writing notes of a list of rebuttal jokes to Izuku.

The crowd watched as Yui Kodai entered the stage. Many were stunned as she wasn't wearing her school attire. Instead, she was wearing a sparkled white, princess-like gown. She was even sporting a crown. It looked as if she was being ordained than speaking to the student body.

A silent beauty, Yui was one of the most respected members of class 1-B. A girl that always held her own. Rumors sparked on her dedication to the school. She was often considered Momo 2.0, a sort of an insult from the vice-president.

The silent beauty presented herself in a formal manner, walking silently to the podium. Even her footsteps were silent. Some say that she was part of the elite. Some say that she was raised from a royal dynasty. Because of her close friendship with Itsuka Kendo, many speculate that she was a lesbian. Yet again, the rumor mill can produce anything as the silent beauty didn't deny nor confirm.

Izuku didn't budge. His eyes met hers as she stood afoot at the podium. She straightened herself out. She scanned the crowd as they waited to hear her speak. Honestly, not many heard her speak.

She tapped the podium. She took one more look at the crowd. She took a final look at Izuku. It was a glare. A smiling, yet sort-of sinister glare. Izuku had to literally beat his windpipe to swallow the lump in his throat. It didn't go without notice from Tsuyu. "Is everything fine with you? Ribbit!"

"Yeah," questioned Shouto in a whisper. "I can't help why Kodai kept looking at you?"

"Don't tell me you cracked on her mama, too," said Eijiro.

Shouto slapped Eijiro's shoulder. "Shut the heck up, dude. No time for games."

Yui Kodai finally spoke. "Good afternoon, classes of 1-A, 1-B, and 1-C. The student body of U.A. High." Her voice was like audible chocolate, making people crave and want to come back for more. "Thank you, Principal Nezu, for allowing this special meeting to happen." As if on cue, the principal handed her a box. She thankfully nodded as she placed it on the podium.

The whispers formed as the students were curious about what could be in the box. As Shouto looked, Izuku hands were shaking. His breath was labored and ragged. As he observed, he saw that Yui never left his sight. Her eyes were onto him. Something was up.

And he had the right to be concerned. Especially what he had heard next.

" _Ladies and gentlemen. Faculty and staff. Royalty and commoners. Lend me your eyes. I, your holy, eternal grace, Yui Kodai has made a decree on this day, that Izuku Midoriya is now humbly to be referred to as my lowly servant. My pet Deku."_

" _Pet?"_

" _The hell?"_

" _Izuku is a pet?"_

" _Pet Deku?"_

Yui opened the box. Bestowed in her hands as she raised the item like a child, she presented a pink diamond-studded collar. Smiles spread around the embarrassed Izuku as he stared at Yui with her extending hands of the collar.

Katsuki was the first to respond. "All hail the lovely pet, Deku!"

"Where are you, my precious pet. Come to your master. Take your honor while there are any remnants." Yui waved her finger at Izuku. Izuku pointed to him in which she nodded.

"C'mon, Deku," replied Katsuki.

The catcalling, the whistling, the jeering. All build as the student body grabbed the flushing emerald-haired boy to the stage.

 _My pet Deku! My pet Deku!_ That was the chant they said as it was also met with laughter and applause.

They cheered Yui on as she made her way to Izuku. She kneeled before him and tilted his neck. She gleamed her eyes and bestowed the collar around his neck.

"As I adorn you with such lowly grace, you should grateful for such an honor, my pet Deku," replied Yui with a glare.

"Kiss her feet," shouted Katsuki. Which in return, the crowd began chanting it.

 _Kiss her feet! Kiss her feet!_ Izuku eyed the principal, the man in charge of UA High. The person that can make it stop. He nodded in approval of that option. He shuddered his shoulders. "It's out of my hands, Midoriya."

 _Kiss her feet! Kiss her feet!_

Yui took off her shoes. She took off her stockings in which her soft feet were exposed. The moisture can tell she had worn this for quite a while.

"Don't do it," said Shouto.

"Please, God, ribbit," exclaimed Tsuyu.

"Have humility," said Tenya.

Izuku saw her wiggling her toes. "Kiss your queen, my pet Deku."

 _Kiss her feet! Kiss her feet!_

"Submit to me, Izuku," she said in a low tone. "You are mine and I won't let anyone take you. I didn't want to do this. You have brought this on yourself! Now kiss your feet of your queen, your girlfriend, your mistress." She widened her eyes. " _ **Your wife to be! Forever!**_ "

Things went silent. Izuku observed the crowd as they were chanting for Yui. He can see the concerns of his friends. There was Katsuki who was filming this on his cell phone. As he was watching the scene, he thought back on what made him come to this?

 _Yui, you are a cool girl. However, the thing is…._

 _...for sure….._

"I am waiting, my pet Deku," said Yui as she took her hands to caress his cheeks. "Kiss my feet."

 _ **To be continued. Stay tuned for the flashback in the next installment. If you guys have made it this far, then good for you. It was a challenge made by my girlfriend. She noticed that I don't do any embarrassing moments in my stories.**_


	21. Can't Spell Love (Part II) (Yui)

_**Some time back. Let's say a few weeks ago.**_

Izuku stood in front of the silent beauty Yui as she was sitting quietly. They were riding the bus on their way to her residence. Izuku let her borrow his headphones as he scrolled through his YouTube premium for some songs of her listening pleasure. He tried to find songs to her liking. Her facial expressions indicated rather she liked it or not. When finding a suitable song, he handed her his cell phone. She quietly nodded as she allowed the music to take her away.

And with the day that she had, anything was better than the pain she experienced. Or in this sense, touch.

Earlier that day, Izuku happened to stumble upon Yui at the crosswalk on his way back home. Yui had an unwelcomed guest who decided to embark on a newfound territory. Sporting a baseball cap and sunglasses, the masked pervert did what he pleased. He didn't like the fact that the people witnessing this event failed at stopping it. The don't ask, don't tell method in Japan was quite adamant and failproof. It didn't mean anything to Izuku as he welcomed the uninvited guest a taste of his canned ice tea. The tea was quite soothing with the guy's blood and flying teeth. The punch took the guy off-guarded as he failed into oncoming traffic. He managed to dodge a few cars before scurrying into the alleyways like the roach he was.

Izuku stayed behind with Yui as they waited for the police.

Yui and Izuku went to the police station. Both were able to give a good description of the pervert. The police stated that they would look into it. Izuku didn't hold his breath. Concerned for her well-being and safety, he decided to escort the silent beauty home.

"You can stop here if you want." Yui slowly drifted her head to meet his. "I can make the rest of the way home. I will be okay."

Izuku produced a smile. "No, it's okay. I think I can help it."

"You live in the exact opposite of me - forty-five minutes to be exact."

He gave her the peace sign. "Forty-five additional minutes to think on what I can do to give that guy another ass-kicking if he comes again." Izuku tried to cheer up Yui using his worthless ninja skills. Would All Might be proud of his protege.

Izuku followed Yui to her apartment. To live alone, the teen lived lavish, he thought. The skyrise apartments were top-of-the-line, or at least that what he read on the advertisement beside the building. Yui informed the security guard that Izuku was a guest. Regardless, he had to sign in for verification.

Izuku assisted Yui with her bags. She pressed the elevator to the top floor. Even on the ride to the top floor, she kept silent. Her hands were closed together, holding on to Izuku's cell phone. For a moment, he forgot that he had loaned it out to her.

The sound of the bell pang to the top floor. Yui left first. Izuku was amazed by the red, grandiose carpeting and carpentry. He concluded that foreigners were responsible for this kind of architecture.

Yui pulled out the keys to the apartment. When he entered, his mouth became agape at the sight of her apartment. He stood in the living room where it had custom-made furniture. The couch appeared antique but could tell it was hardly used. The television was wide as one of his walls in his bedroom. In the center of the living room was a kotatsu. Looking at its design, he knew that it too was imported. He ventured further when he saw that the couple had a huge entertainment center surrounding the television. He thought that they must have the latest in stereo equipment. He saw on the shelves the abundance of DVDs. His mouth wanted to water on that sight.

Yui put the keys on the table next to the door. She pointed to Izuku where to leave her bags. He figured once he dropped off her stuff, then he can head back.

"Okay, Yui. Are you going to be okay," he asked gently.

"I think I can manage," replied Yui. She turned on the lights to the kitchen. "Actually, do you feel like staying over for a bit. The attack did leave me a bit hungry." She opened the cabinet to pull out stainless steel pans. "I tend to be hungry around this time. I also wanted to thank you for saving me." She bowed at him. "You didn't have to do this."

"Actually, Yui, you don't have to cook for me," said Izuku. "I would have done this to any perilous person in danger."

"Thank you," replied Yui. She turned on the water. "Honestly, Izuku. Here is the truth. I don't want to be alone. I want you to stay with me. At least until morning. After that, you can head on home."

"Yui, isn't that wise?"

"Please," she asked in a begging voice. The fragileness of her eyes was damning. It reminded him of a feline in search of her mother or a place to seek shelter.

Izuku didn't want to leave the damsel behind. He took off his backpack and placed it on the floor beside the table. "That's fine. Let me make some calls."

 _ **Later….**_

Izuku went into the bathroom. Once again, he was amazed by how wide it was. It had a jacuzzi-sized bathtub. It had a stand-in shower. It even had a built-in sauna. He decided to go inside the stand-in shower. He loved that the shower had nozzles in all directions. It was even temperature-controlled. He baptized himself into the shower and got lost in the luxury of being at Yui's apartment. He called his mother and told her that he was staying over at Shouto's house. Shouto owed him a favor and decided to use that favor.

When Izuku stepped out of the shower, he returned to the guest bedroom where he dried off. Yui had clothes set up for him at the foot of the bed. She told him before heading inside of the bathroom that her father often visited and he happened to be the same size and stature of Izuku.

Once he was dressed, he stepped out into the living room. By this time, the kitchen was livelier. Yui had music playing in the kitchen. No longer wearing her uniform, she wore her casual clothing - a pair of blue jeans and a white graphic t-shirt while sporting an apron. When he arrived at the kitchen, he saw that kitchen was very spacious. It reminded him of a chef's kitchen.

"Well, don't you smell fresh," said Yui as she pulled out a seat for him. "I hope you are in a mood for steak. If not, I wouldn't mind making you whatever you want."

Izuku shook his head. "No, it is alright. Whatever you eat, I am fine as well."

"Good," replied Yui with a smile. "Well, I made an appetizer for the time being. It's just a small salad. I made some barley tea and raspberry tea. I didn't know which one you liked, so I made both."

Izuku bowed to her as he took a seat. "Yui, you are nice. You don't have to go all out for me. Are you sure this is healthy."

"Healthy is making sure you have a well-balanced meal, young man," she said as she poked his stomach. "And eating honey buns and drinking that canned high fructose corn syrup doesn't count it." She smiled before heading to the kitchen. "Besides, _WebMD_ says that distractions keep you not focusing on the attack."

Yui and Izuku said grace before partaking on the steak. The dinner talk was nothing unordinary. The upcoming events between classes 1-A and 1-B, making friends, family, and the like. Even as Izuku ate his steak, which was seasoned to his liking. He found it interesting for he never discussed how he liked his steak. There it was, a prime rib steak with a hint of seasoning and butter, coated with chestnuts and asparagus. The only people who could cook steak like this was his mother. Did Yui went and talk to his mother. He shook his head to evaporate that thought as he took another bite of the delicious steak.

"Isn't my steak tasty," asked Yui as she opted to eat a salad over her steak. "Only the best for my hero."

"Thank you. You are too kind," replied Izuku. The saying was true, he thought. When a person was at their setting, the openness does draw.

"Let me know if you want some more," she told him. "There is plenty. Care for more tea?"

Izuku nodded as he accepted her offer for tea. He made a promise to himself that he wasn't going to take any more offers. He felt like he was already overstepping his boundaries.

"This is good, Yui. Thank you," said Izuku humbly before ingesting the barley tea. The tea was quite strong, yet quite sweet at the same time. It had a strong twang to it. So did the raspberry tea. However, unlike the barley tea, the raspberry had a bit of a bitterness to it. He guessed that there was more water than herb. Nevertheless, being a good guest, he wasn't going to complain about a free meal from the now not-so-silent beauty. Even in this thought, her eyes were focusing on him. Her chin was resting on her hands. It was like she was expecting for more.

Izuku swallowed the tea. "Finished," she asked him. Izuku nodded, wanting nothing more than to rest and watch television. As if Yui read his mind, she ran to the living room and grabbed the remote. "I have a wide assortment of channel and internet TV. Feel free to watch whatever your heart desires."

 _Well, I wouldn't mind watching the show about the teenager who was born quirkless and attended high with those who had quirks. He then meets a person who gives him a quirk._ "Nah," he said to himself. "Can't get into a show like that. Good shows like that end up canceling and I don't need to be left with what if's." He went over to the kotatsu. He clicked the remote to find a cartoon or at least _Kinpachi-sensei._

He settled for watching _Angry Beavers._ The cartoon, not the movie.

After watching a few hours of the antics of Norbert and Daggett, the teens decided to retire to bed. Considering the clothes Yui gave him suitable for nightwear, he stretched his arms as he headed toward the bedroom. "Hey, Yui. Thanks for everything. Have you a good night and I will see you in the morning."

Yui smiled before bowing to Izuku. "Thank you for staying. I have your clothes ready in the morning before heading out." She looked at the floor, suddenly becoming shy. "What kind of breakfast do you want me to cook?"

Izuku wavered his hands. "Okay, you don't have to do that."

She began to furrow her eyes like a mother does when their child disobey an order. "As I said, young man, no man of mine is going to eat any kind of way."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I just wanted to thank you again for earlier."

Izuku sighed. "Keep it simple. Cinnamon raisin bagel and scrambled eggs." He patted her shoulder. "Good night, Yui." He grabbed the door and closed it shut.

"Good night, Izuku," replied Yui as she blew a kiss to the door. "Good night, indeed, lover boy."

Yui's eyes turned pale and heart-shaped. She skipped to the kitchen where she went to the counter. She grabbed a towel where she scrubbed the remnants of her crushed Ambien she put into the drinks. Along with the Ambien, she placed some of her natural ingredients into the drinks and into the food. She stopped by a health store that specialized in selling Rhino horn and placed it into the salad.

Yui hummed the tune of Greensleeves as she was tidying up evidence. She wanted to be sure that Izuku got a good night's rest without any disturbance. As she continued humming, she received a phone call. Not wanting Izuku to be disturbed, she took the call outside.

"Hello," asked Yui.

"It's the pervert. I am around the corner of the residence," replied the caller.

"Minoru, quit playing games," replied Yui. "Or unless you want Izuku to give you another ass beating. Or I will."

"Sorry, sorry," said Minoru. "Am I going to still be paid?"

"My used panties, along with a few dollars, are in the safe box in the bushes behind the playground," said Yui as she observed her nails.

"Thank you so much," said Minoru.

"And Minoru, just to be clear. If you tell anyone that you were involved in this," said Yui. "I will cut your balls off, sautee it and grill it, and then serve them to you as watered chestnuts. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Minoru with a hint of fear. "Can I get my camera back?"

"Fuck off," scoffed Yui. "And don't bother me again. Call it even, you worthless pig." Yui hung up the phone. She was grateful to use a burn phone as she stomped the phone with her foot before discarding it in the furnace.

The not-so-silent beauty rubbed her fingers through her hair as she produced a psychotic grin. "And now, those clothes that Izuku needed to be washed."

 _ **Later….**_

The guest bedroom had a huge queen-sized bed. There was a widescreen television with an entertainment center with similar features in the living room. His eyes looked like stars when he saw the latest video games that were featured in front of him.

To think that Yui Kodai had a righteous setup and no one from U.A. High would have a clue except him.

As Izuku turned out the lights, he watched how the walls of the room transformed into glowy stars. There were glow-in-the-dark stars all over the bedroom. It gave him a pleasant feeling.

As he got comfortable to silk sheet and plush pillow, he felt like a king. Envy to anyone who can live like this every day. He turned over and faced away from the door. He looked at the window. Another starry night sky in the city.

Suddenly, the door opened. Izuku immediately saw a shadow. The door closed, but the presence remained in the room. It tiptoed a couple of steps before leaning over Izuku.

"Izuku."

Izuku turned to see Yui wearing a nightgown. It was a pink almost see-through nightgown. "Yui, what's the matter?"

Yui began sniffling. "I don't want to be alone tonight, Izuku. Is it okay if I can spend the night with you?"

That was the last thing he remembered. An overwhelming feeling of sleepiness put him in a slumber.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	22. Can't Spell Love (Part III) (Yui)

"This collar itches." Izuku tried straining the collar to allow breathing room around his neck. It was one thing to wear a collar that officially made him Yui's pet. He excused that previous title. This collar made him Yui's bitch. Izuku, Shouto, Tenya, Toru, and Tsuyu were in the bathroom at the arcade. Thanks to the quick thinking of the frog girl, she used her tongue to trigger the water sprinkler, spraying water all over the students. Shouto and Tenya used their quick thinking to pull Izuku whereas Toru and Eijiro served as the distraction.

Speaking of Eijiro.

"Eijiro says that you owe him big, Izuku." Tenya sat on the sink as he tried to deactivate Izuku's collar. "A favor-for-getting-a-cap-in-his-ass-by-Hatsume-big!" He yelped when he was electrocuted. "Where in the hell did this girl bought this collar? The CIA?"

"Is there anything he can do to at least make him comfortable? Ribbit!" Tsuyu had connections with their classmate Reiko's cousin who owns the arcade. With a promise of going on a date with him, he allowed him private access to his private restroom. "And you owe me big, Izuku. Ribbit," said Tsuyu as she was taking off her uniform to allow her blouse to dry. "I am talking cash money huge."

"How about a pizza night? My treat," asked Izuku as he tried to adjust the collar before he, too, got zapped. "Jesus H. Christ, that hurts. Did she get in contact with? ISIS?" Izuku felt a little relief after Tenya adjusted the collar. He backed away from the advice as he sucked on his finger from the shock.

"I manage to get you a bit comfortable," said Tenya as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "This is beyond me. Even with the tools, I am not that smart to deactivate that device." He turned to Shouto. "Any thoughts?"

Shouto was sitting on the toilet as he was pondering on any ideas. Which was none at all? He felt that the salt-and-peppered television static had more activity than in his brain. "What in the hell did you do to get Yui like that," he said under his breath. "Yet again, it's not his fault. My poor, lovable oaf of a friend."

As if a lightbulb went above his head, he glared toward Toru. Toru was wringing her 'hair' when she noticed his attention.

"Do me a favor, Toru."

"Yes," she said attentively.

"We are going to need you for surveillance," alerted Shouto.

"Whatever I can to help, boss," said Toru.

The response gave Shouto a smile. "We are going to need you with a bit of risque operation."

"Whatever I can protect to help," she said while giving Shouto a salute.

"Thanks," replied Shouto as he took off her gloves. She 'gave' him a look. "What are you doing," she retorted.

"You have the advantage that we don't," said Shouto. "We are going to need you to keep an eye at the entrance." He pointed at the door. "I remember on our way in, there was a ladder. We need you to take off your clothes and go naked for us."

"Aren't you out your rabid-ass mind," she questioned him hysterically.

"Listen! Where there is smoke, there is fire," interjected Shouto. "If this device has this kind of technology, then God knows that she could be looking for us." He pointed at the door. "Go out there and call us. We already know that Katsuki is coming at some point (the smoke) and then Yui will show (the fire)."

"Ohh, okay," she said to Shouto as she was now informed. "You owe me big, Midoriya."

"Love you, too, Hagakure," replied Izuku while giving her the okay sign.

Toru went into the stall and closed the door. She came out a few moments later, handing her clothes to Tsuyu. "Guard these with your life." She looked at Shouto. "If I didn't know any better, I think you wanted to see my goodies," she 'winked' at him.

"Girl, bye," said Shouto. "Unless your name is Momo Yaoyorozu, then I don't want to hear it." He gave the call signal. "Call me when you see either Katsuki or Yui. clear?"

"Crystal," replied Toru as she exited nakedly out of the restroom.

Once the door closed, Shouto turned to Izuku. "We may have a few minutes. Katsuki is like a bee in search of a honeycomb. In the meantime. Tenya, think of a place we can crash for the time being. Tsuyu, call your father to get an Uber for us." He snapped his finger. "Izuku! Explain what happened next after Yui came inside of the bedroom before passing out?"

 _ **A few weeks ago...the day after Izuku's visit to Yui's apartment….**_

Izuku's brain felt congested as if sinuses were filling his brain instead of his nose. Even if he wanted to produce a thought, the cerebrum was empty of ideas. All he wanted to do was to get a drink of water and spend his day in bed. Well, he knew that is not going to happen. Especially when he realized that he wasn't in his bed.

He sat up against the headboard. He saw the television still on. The screensaver of Netflix is presenting upcoming movies on their network. The images of boy bands, riot grrl movements, and anti-establishment posters were on the wall. He didn't recall seeing that in his guest room.

He felt his hand on his chest. It felt cold. He didn't remember sleeping without a shirt last night. Why was he feeling sticky? He didn't recall getting into any mess. He turned to the left where he saw the nightstand. _KY Jelly Lubricant?_ He had the urge to open the covers. He immediately closed it. He was naked. Now, something was up. He didn't recall sleeping without apparel. He didn't recall sleeping in this room.

Then, he heard the smacking of lips. His eyes immediately shifted to the right where he saw a sleeping damsel. Her hair was in a mess, tangled in an array of areas. On that nightstand, he saw a picture that matched the description. It was a picture of him, Yui, Itsuka, and Momo when they were on the recent class trip in Aoyama.

 _Yui._

The sleeping damsel turned. She had a toothy grin on her face as she nuzzled into the covers. It didn't take a genius as he raised the covers and saw that she was naked.

On the floor, he saw his discarded clothes. Along with panties and shirts that made a trail from the bedroom door. As he further investigated the bedroom, he saw a almost-empty bottle of Wild Turkey at the foot of the bed. Condoms scattered on the floor. As if a wild beast or a tornado came through the bedroom.

 _What happened last night?_

He tried to recollect his thoughts, but his brain wasn't allowing him. Well, judging by the more condoms on the nightstand; hickies on multiple places on his body; the stickiness of lubricant on his dick, he didn't want to make a wild guess?

He knew something was off with the teas.

The only thing he wanted was an aspirin. Carefully, he slid out of bed. He was able to be nimble. He made it to the floor. A rough landing, but no movement from the homefront. His pelvis was sore. He saw a bruise at the left side of his hip. Judging by the discoloration, it was a fingerprint.

He found his clothes and slowly put them on. He checked that bed every other second. He wanted no movements. If she turned over and hit the missing spot, then he was done. He hurried the pace. Successfully, his clothes are on. Or at least the clothes he was given from her.

He left out of Yui's apartment and went downstairs to the main corridor. Looking at his cell phone, it was nearly seven in the morning. The grass was still wet, the birds were chirping, and not many were stirred.

 _ **Back to the present….**_

Tenya got off the phone as he retrieved it to his pocket. He joined the others as they were listening to Izuku's story. Tsuyu was massaging Izuku's tense shoulders as he leaned on her for support on the sink counter. Shouto was staring at Izuku, observing what he had told the others.

"Ms. Jokes is going to let us crash with her for the time being until we get things straightened out," said Tenya. "Then, hopefully, we can find a way to send you back to your father's since he is back working in Japan."

Izuku nodded. "Yeah, with my mother out there in Hokkaido, I can lay low until I explain to them what happened."

Tsuyu began gripping his shoulder blade to relieve his stress. "So, you and Yui had sex? Ribbit!"

"That is what I am going to call it, yes!" Izuku nodded as he took a sip of bottled water.

"Nothing happened before you left," asked Tenya. "I heard bits and pieces."

"Nothing. I grabbed my things and went home." He scratched his chin. "I tried not to think of what happened that night. She was in distress. She just got molested. For all I knew, it was probably a nightmare. Maybe I sleepwalked into her room. I don't know."

Shouto cracked his finger. "I am quite amazed that you didn't report what Yui did to you."

Izuku shrugged his shoulders. "Who were they going to believe? Poor boy over a rich girl? I later smelled alcohol on my breath. I obviously had sex with her. There was even blood on the sheets. Of course, I wasn't going to tell."

"What did you do afterward," questioned Tsuyu.

"I went to have breakfast at the nearby Denny's, grabbed the train, and headed back to my house," said Izuku. He leaned as Tsuyu began brushing his hair with her fingers. "All I wanted to do was to sleep it off and pretend that nothing happened." He produced a self-defecated laugh. "Didn't get the opportunity to do so. Did things get real when I stepped foot into my house."

 _ **A few weeks ago...later that day after leaving Yui's apartment….**_

Izuku made it to the driveway of his home. All the emerald haired child wanted to do was take a shower and then head to bed. He didn't want to think of the events that led to this morning. He was grateful to God that his phone was dead.

Thinking back, he wished that he would have charged it.

Izuku walked into laughter as he set the keys on the counter. As he took off his shoes in exchange of his house shoes, he walked to the source of the noise. He knew that his mother was home. Maybe she had company, he thought?

" _My Izuku? My Izuku saved you?"_

" _Yes, Auntie. Izuku came like an angel in the light and shined as he protected me from that pervert."_

" _Wow! I am amazed. My Izuku has a hard time getting out of bed. I didn't think that he can be a hero as well."_

" _Well, he is my hero. My hero indeed."_

Izuku's heart skipped a beat as he stepped foot into the living room. His mother was pouring herself another cup of tea. She, then, offered her guest a cup. The brunette humbly accepted her tea as his mother poured her a cup. She raised the glass as she stared at Izuku. From the top until it was no more, her eyes were on him.

"Thank you, Auntie. That was marvelous tea," said the silent beauty. "Were you trained to serve this delicate tea."

The mother was flattered by her compliment. "Color me flattered. No, dear. Just practice from my grandmother."

Yui wiped her face with a napkin. "I commend your grandmother for training you well, Auntie." She gave Izuku a smile.

"Oh," exclaimed his mother. "Icchan, glad you came home. I tried to call you that you had an unexpected guest but your phone was dead."

Yui crossed her legs. "Pardon him, Auntie. He was being a boy. Forgetful!" Next to her was his uniform from yesterday. "Shouto was on his way here and dropped these off for me since I have planned to come by to thank you for rescuing me, Izuku."

Izuku stood stunned. Yui was wearing her best attire. She was wearing an elegant white dress with white gloves. She was wearing the finest of black shoes to compliment her black jewelry.

"Yui was on her way back from tea ceremony classes and wanted to introduce herself to me," said her mother. "I can't believe that you are a hero, Icchan. Mother is proud of you!"

Izuku nodded cautiously. "Charmed! Thank you, mother!"

The sound of his mother's cell phone went off. "Excuse me, dear." She said to Yui. "I have to run by the airport to pick up his father. He is back in town for good." She stood up as she walked toward Izuku to give him a peck on the cheek. "Do me a favor and keep her company until I get back. She is rewarding us with a brunch from her father's company." She patted his shoulder. "Isn't that great? I will be right back."

His mother hurriedly as she ran out to the door. "I wish you can find a girlfriend like that."

The door closed.

"Yeah, Izuku. A wonderful girlfriend indeed."

 _ **Later….**_

Shouto's cell phone rung.

"Of course, when it was getting to the good part," murmured Tenya to himself.

Shouto answered on the second ring. "Talk to me, Toru."

"Smoke is in the mist," whispered Toru. "I repeat. Smoke is in the mist."

Shouto turned to Tsuyu. "How soon on an Uber?"

"Another ten minutes," answered Tsuyu. "Dad is getting a guy on the way, ribbit!"

"Okay! How far is he," asked Shouto.

"Right now, he isn't near the arcade," answered Toru. "With that devilish smirk and the flair in his nostrils, he is sniffing out for the honeycomb."

"We should be good for now. Reiko's cousin is protecting us," said Shouto calmly. "Keep us informed." He hung up the phone. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "If Katsuki's in the radar, then we know that Yui is getting close."

Tsuyu looked at her cell phone. "Hang tight a bit longer. We will figure this out." He turned to Shouto. "You think Aizawa might assist us with the collar?"

"Here's hoping," answered Tenya. "But we have to figure that out in the next chapter."

 _ **To be continued….**_


	23. Midnight's Freestyle (Part II) (Nemuri)

Izuku stretched his arms as the day was wearing thin. The girls really outdid themselves with the cleaning of Kayama-sensei's pool. So much so that the girls were laying out on the grass. Izuku grabbed the tables that sported the umbrellas and placed shade under them. The last thing he wanted the girls to face was sunburns and heat strokes. After a few hard, straining minutes, the emerald-haired teen managed to give the girls shade.

He placed his hands on his back, feeling the tension and the soreness. It was back-breaking work. The heavy task of carrying the wheelbarrow, the cement to repaste areas, and the like. Nevertheless, it was the power of teamwork that made the difference.

He yawned as he, too, was feeling the verge of slumber. He did consume much of Kayama-sensei's barley tea to soothe himself in this muggy heat. He looked at the patio, noticing that Kayama-sensei has been gone for quite a while. The many jobs of a thirty-one-year-old Pro Hero he thought as he made a boastful laugh.

"Kayama-sensei," called Izuku as he entered the kitchen. Her presence wasn't there. Just empty tea glasses and stacks of pizza boxes. In his defense, he didn't expect the girls to show up so he treated them to lunch. Izuku walked to the living room as he tried to find his missing teacher. It was silent. Very silent. As if he can hear a pin drop.

Not wanting to further invade her household without her permission, he returned to the kitchen. He pulled out his phone to see if he can contact his mother to pick him up. He furrowed his eyebrows when seeing that his cell phone didn't have any coverage. Knowing that that was a bust, he grabbed a slice of pizza and poured himself another glass of barley tea.

Since he finished his pitcher, he went for the girls. Kayama-sensei told him that he made his glass special as he contained the finest of herbs. She stated the girls' tea was store-bought and didn't taste as good.

Tea was tea, concluded Izuku as he poured a glass.

"Don't drink that!" Izuku yelped loudly when he saw Kayama-sensei surprisingly grabbed his shoulder. He felt like a skittish kitchen who has been caught in the act.

"Jesus, Kayama-sensei," cried Izuku. "You scared me."

Kayama-sensei needed to catch her breath. "Sorry, Izuku. I wasn't trying to scare you. I wanted to say that batch was bad."

"The girls drank from it."

"Not this one," interjected the Pro Hero 18+ superhero. She needed to change the subject. The last thing she was to alert him was suspicion. "You look very flush right now, Izuku."

"I am," he questioned her.

She produced a weak smile. "Yes, you have been working all day with the girls. I know that they were tiring you out."

Izuku nodded, agreeing with Kayama-sensei. "That we can both agree on.

"So, tell me Izuku. Do you always give assistance to single women like me," she said casually. "Or, you were just being friendly?"

"No, ma'am. I can understand the feeling of being a bit off. I mean, I don't even have a quirk." He took a breath. "I care for you. I like you. Mother told me to always be a helping hand when the time is right."

She winked at him. "Oh, what a helping hand you are, my sweet. You are such a gem."

 _He likes me?! He likes me?! HE LIKES ME! HEAR THAT, SLUTS? HE BELONGS TO ME! GOT THAT?_

His face became beet red. He looked like a tomato. If she couldn't help it, she would have gotten him right on the kitchen table. She told herself to wait patiently. Good things come to those who wait, she told herself.

"So, tell me, Izuku. How are your studies in obtaining your quirk?"

"Fine. I am getting decent. Yagi-san told me with persistence, he will give me a special reward."

"Good for you, dear. What about girls?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Girls?"

Bingo. Put him in the position that would take him off guard. She was setting the trap like a spider to a fly or a lion to an antelope. Her darling was getting closer and closer.

"Yes, dear. Any girls try to reel you in yet?"

"No, ma'am."

"Really? Such a handsome doll, like yourself?"

"No, ma'am. A bit shy, I think."

"Oh, sweetness." The latter of it had a strong, alluring slur. A sense of being motherly, but a bit seductive. She felt her juices secreting from her sacred place. Her holy passage was seeking for her savior. She tried to keep composure, but seeing the naivete in the boy was keeping her from doing so. She rubbed her legs together, trying to absorb the juices. Then, she saw him blushing. Did he know? Was it her scent that garnered his attention. Granted, she sprayed some fragrance to cover herself, but maybe he was interested.

Only one way to find out.

"Let me make you some more tea, Izuku," replied Kayama-sensei. "I have to go into the cabinet to find where I kept the other batch of tea." She got on her knees to go to the cabinet below the counter. She spread her legs wide enough for her panties to be seen through her skirt. Her panties dug into her pussy. The lewdness of it excited her, knowing that her scent was secreting. She ingested the smell, hopefully, Izuku was doing the same. For a moment, she felt bad for the seduction of it (not really), but at the same time, she felt like she deserved it (telling the truth). She was a good woman (more or less, but really lying to herself). She declared herself as a darling for as long as no interloping shrew were marking their territory on her Izuku.

That job was reserved for her.

"I am checking. I am checking," she said coyly. She had a hidden smile. _Can you see it, my precious darling? Can you smell me, darling? Just the thought alone is making me more excited!  
_  
"Yet again, I may have put it on the top cabinet." She closed the cabinet door and reached for the top cabinet. When she turned around, she saw Izuku's face. He looked entranced, shocked, surprised. Was the emerald child that much of a novice? Or, was he, too, fighting the emotions of a teen. Hormones ran rampant in them. She knew it was only a matter of time before it took over. A man was only hurting himself to combat his true feelings, she thought. It was confirmed when she saw a bump in his pants.

 _Bingo!_

"Are you okay, dear," she asked with a concerned tone. She walked to his direction. The scent of a honeydew scented perfume entered his nostrils, making him blush more than before.

"I am okay," replied Izuku. "I have stuff on my mind is all. Felt like I have been in this scene before. Feel so familiar."

Like a mother, his tone and speech didn't match his words. She sat in the chair next to him and put her palm on his forehead. Izuku blushed upon feeling her soft touch. She even put her forehead upon his, making them nose length at each other. So much so, he can taste the peppermint she was eating earlier. She broke the distance.

She delicately placed her hands on his shoulders. "Often, I try massaging my students. Massages are good for stress." She continued putting her hands on his shoulders. She pressed her hands. She could feel his breath getting shallow.

"You have plenty of tension there, sweetie. Is there something on your mind?"

"No, ma'am," he said faintly.

She inhaled harshly. "I must say, Izuku, you are very well cut. You have such a sturdy chest." She giggled. "It's a shame that girls don't appreciate you. If I were your age, then I would never leave you alone." She pressed her lips next to his ear. She withdrew a strong breath onto it. "If you want, I could attack you right now. Teehee!" She pulled back. "Just kidding."

She turned to face him. She took his head and cradled it as a mother did to a newborn. She blew into his face. Izuku trembled, which was cute to Kayama-sensei. His eyes were going into different directions, but not meeting hers.

"Are you all right, darling?"

"I am okay," he said while stammering. "I think I should go."

"Wait!" She even put her forehead upon his again, making them nose length at each other. She gave a little distance between them. "Dear, I think you might be a little under the weather." She gave him a strong embrace. "Poor Izuku. I don't think you are sick enough, but I don't want you to head home like this."

"Kayama-sensei, I think I am okay." Her breasts were on him. He was beginning to feel stranger. "I think I can manage."

She had to play the role of a teacher. She placed her hands on her hip, asserting her authority to the blushing Izuku. "Izuku Midoriya! As your teacher, I won't send you home unsupervised in the condition like this." Her voice became stern. The final Trump card was in the works. A custom she appreciated for the system of respecting the elders in their community. Izuku wasn't going to disobey Kayama-sensei. She pursed her lips, feeling the moistness from her cavern. "Izuku, I am sorry for being a bit harsh, but I want to look out for your well-being. Do you trust me, love?"

"I do."

"Do you?"

"I do, sensei."

"Then, why are you scared?"

"I am not scared. Just a bit nervous."

"Oh, sweetness, don't be scared. Kayama-sensei will take care of you. Okay?"

He didn't respond. He just quietly nodded.

 _Damn! That was easy!_

Kayama-sensei made slight chuckles. Her fingernails made slight, gentle scraps against his shoulder blade. She felt the sweat evacuating his pores. His heart was beating angrily. Even as her legs parted next to his, she felt his body. She knew how a man works. She knew she needed to do one more thing and Izuku was hers for the taking.

"How about a shower, Izuku. A cool shower should take care of your condition," she purred to him.

 _Just say the word, Izuku, and you are mine for the taking._

"Okay," answered Izuku.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Itsuka Kendo snapped open her eyes. She just needed some time to calculate her thoughts as she rubbed the sleepiness in her eyes.

Or lack thereof.

Something was literally in the tea when she took a sip. She had the common sense to not indulge any further, unlike the other girls. The redheaded teen needed some time to process her thoughts when realizing her classmates were drifting into slumber. Not one, not two, but all of them were falling into place.

In other words, she can sense a yandere and a bitch in the mist.

The only reason why she joined the others was _only_ because she wanted to be sure that they and the Midnight cunt weren't putting their grubby paws on her man.

She already recently had to put Yui in her place when she wanted Izuku. She reminded the silent beauty. _Izuku isn't YOURS! He is ours! Moreso MINE!_

Seeing the girls lined up in place, accommodated by the umbrella thanks to her man, she waited long enough until she felt it was safe to enter the kitchen. Upon entering, she didn't see either Izuku or Kayama-sensei. Smell the scent of that cheap perfume Kayama-sensei bathes in, she can sense that she was close.

She trailed from the kitchen towards the hallway. The sound of a bump, followed by running water concluded that they were in the bathroom.

 _"Izuku-kun, do you love when I play with you like this?"_

 _"Kayama-sensei, we shouldn't be doing this."_

 _"Oh, sweetness. Remember telling you to call me, Nemuri instead?"_

 _"It doesn't feel right, Kayama-sensei."_

 _"That's because you are being a boy. I am going to make you a man, baby."_

"Hell, no," barked Itsuka as she kicked the door in of the bathroom.

" _What the hell?"_

" _Stay the hell away from him, you vile woman!"_

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **Meanwhile….Warning: yaoi ahead (no sex scenes).**_

His brain was going through a whirlpool. His mind was drifting from one thought to the next. He was nauseated. Never in his life has he been placed in that position. Granted in the past, he had done harsh things. But he didn't think karma would come so soon.

 _Water, water._ He thought to himself. He was parched for water. He wanted something to alleviate his throbbing headache; the sickness. He needed something cool and soothing. He was feeling hot. Unsure it was the syringe or the environment. Something in his brain was alerting him to open his eyes.

Listening to his brain, he quickly opened his eyes. As his senses started returning, he saw his surroundings. It was a very well-lit room. Made from quarry rock, the walls were thick like a medieval castle. It had a warren of small rooms with only one way in or out. Close to the low ceiling, just under the rotting beams that suspend the floor above were windows. They were long and skinny, mostly covered in soil that lightened the darkness.

"Oh my God," he groaned. "Where am I? Where am I?"

"Oh, darling! You are finally awake!" The white and red-haired, silver-tongued teen made his appearance from behind him and then in front of him. He was wearing a purple tank top that exposed his stomach. He wore a pair of short jeans that went well above his knees. He had a sweet fragrance of honeydew. He had an inviting smile. He was in a happy mood. Under any normal circumstances, this would be wonderful. However, fear erupted from Katsuki's mind as he knew that trouble was there in front of him.

"Oh, my sweet darling, you are finally awake," said Shouto.

"Ahh, what," asked Katsuki.

 _ **To be continued...for real this time.**_


	24. Mushroom Crazy (Part I) (Kinoko)

The door to Katsuki's dorm room open. Katsuki groaned as he was holding on to his stomach. He was by Eijiro and Manga (who happened to be in the dorm hallway). Meanwhile, Shouto, Tenya, and Izuku were at the end of the hall. Tenya and Izuku served as mediators as they were keeping the peace with Shouto. The redness on his hands indicated the white-redhead probably got into a scuffle with the blonde self-proclaimed leader.

Shouto's hand met his fist. "I told him that I was going to fold his spiky ass if he kept talking shit." He spat on the wall. "Talk shit, get hit. He better be glad I wasn't being like Snoop Dogg and Long Beach his ass."

Izuku grabbed Shouto's shoulder. "Relax and easy with the blaccent. We promised ourselves one per week." He thought a little humor should lessen the tension. Earlier in the evening at the arcade, Shouto tried to ask Momo on a date. As Shouto gathered the courage to ask the vice president, the spiky blonde took the courage to pull down Shouto's pants in front of the public. Shouto was used to humiliation. However, the fact that a sixteen-year-old wearing tighty whities from a defunct superhero television show were another thing.

"Bakugo needs to quit playing," scoffed Shouto. "I was _this_ close of making this perfect."

Tenya hung up the phone as he approached his fuming friend. "Relax, Shouto. I just talked with Momo and she says that she has no problem going out with you."

He looked at his genius friend. "Really?"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his glasses. "Have no fear for Tenya Iida has your back." He placed his hands in his pocket. "Actually, she wanted to see if you can catch a late night movie with her tonight. I can text you the details."

The tension drew less with Shouto. "Great! I need to go." He then looked at Katsuki's door as he heard the spiky blonde groaning in pain. "Should I apologize."

Tenya and Izuku looked at each other. "Hell no," they said in unison. Tenya looked at the door. "I will stay put and do a sanity check. Izuku, take Shouto with him. We both need to be on guard."

"Got it." Izuku patted his friend as they were leaving the dorm hall and headed toward theirs.

 _ **A bit earlier….**_

A certain mushroom girl was sitting in her dorm room listening to trance music as she was making a delicious treat for her precious Izuku. She needed certain ingredients, including her natural ingredients, to make her special cookies perfect. She wanted to be sure that Izuku ate every single morsel so she can have every single morsel of her cinnamon roll. She wanted to be deep covered in glaze and she was so imaginative with these perverse thoughts.

One thing in art class, classmates Ibara and Yui noticed the mushroom girl drawing her picture. She told the girls that it was an exploded Hot Pocket. When asked on why would she draw a picture of a frozen American meat by-product, she replied that this what she wanted a boy to do to her insides after he unloads.

Of course, the response didn't give her more friends. Many of them were already creeped out by the mushroom girl. Even to the point where they were even below the standards of Minoru Mineta.

She gritted hard with her mortar as she grinding the final ingredients of her mushroom into the chocolate cake. Kinoko did research on the cinnamon roll. She had recently found a note on the ground as she returned home from her Deku Rounds. Inside of the notebook, coincidentally titled Deku Memo, noted the patterns and likes and dislikes of Izuku Midoriya.

A hot fudge chocolate cake was the ticket to showcase her love to the emerald haired child.

She hummed to the tune of "Lucid Dreams" as she sprinkled the ingredients on the cake like confetti. She was certain that Izuku was going to love that dish.

Especially when she was going to write under an assumed name.

 _Oh, sigh! Izuku, the things that make my caps grow rampant. You know how to pull my heartstrings. It is like you are saying, "please take advantage of me, Kino-chan, and make me your bitch." Oh, Izuku, honey, you wish will be closer to the demands I have for your supple fat ass. Oh, God! I can't wait for you to turn my pussy like an exploded Hot Pocket. I want to be baptized in your scent so I can mark it with my scent. You are mine, Izuku. No one else's._

 _ **Back to the present….**_

Izuku was humming to the theme song of _Ed, Edd, n' Eddy_ as Shouto had the keys to their dorm. Shouto almost stepped on a box. He looked down. "Hey, Izuku."

Izuku was digging inside of his ear when Shouto called his name. "Yeah?"

"I see a box and it has your name on it." Shouto kneeled down and grabbed the box. It felt heavy, thinking that it could be a care package. Shouto insisted that he would help carry it as they entered the dorm room.

As Shouto placed the box on Izuku's bed and went to the closet for clothes, Izuku picked it up. Attached to the box with his name on it was a cold. It wasn't often he got care packages. His mother tended to visit every other month with items. His father tended to send him underwear via post office. It didn't faze him as he opened the card.

 _Made this as I thought of you._

 _SWAK,_

 _Ochako!_

Izuku flushed as he saw the owner of the box. Nervously, he opened it. Bestowed in his gracious sight was a chocolate cake. Looked like it was sprinkled with coconut flakes, which didn't faze him. He could have been fine either/or. Nevertheless, his admirer made it for him. His heart wanted to melt from her thoughtful consideration.

Shouto whispered. "Izuku, I can see someone loves you. Those are some thick layers of cake." Shouto pressed his nose near the cake, inhaling it. "And it is not store-bought." Shouto took the card and read it. He nodded for approval. "Seems like I am not the only one with bouts of luck tonight. Congratulations!"

He blushed at Shouto. "Thanks. Same to you."

Shouto was changing shirts as he looked at Izuku. "I can see if Denny's is open after the movie ends. Give you enough time to properly think your admirer." He winked at him.

Izuku shook his head. "No, man. I will call her and thank her for thinking of her." He clapped his hands. "However, I need to take a taste test." Izuku pinched a piece and placed it in his mouth. As if fireworks were popping in his brain, he had never tasted a cake that fluffy and delicious. "As if ponies were frolicking in my mouth."

"Save me a piece when I come back," said Shouto as he gave himself a final breath check. "Do I smell good?"

"All I smell is cake," said Izuku excitedly as he was in search of milk in the refrigerator.

"You're lost when you are with her," said Shouto teasingly.

"Should have thought of that before punching Kacchan in the gut," retorted Izuku. "While he was eating a chocolate pancake."

Shouto grabbed the keys as he was heading to the door. "Maybe he can keep his hands to himself and not on my undergarments." He gave Izuku the peace sign before closing the door.

 _ **Later that evening….**_

Kinoko's timing had to be perfect. One, she needed to wait on the distance with Shouto. She wasn't that far behind as she listened to the conversation. She wanted to be sure on the strength of Izuku's feelings for the skanky bitch. Two, she procured a machine that helped her duplicate the key to enter his dorm. She needed it in case Izuku didn't answer the door. The last thing she wanted Izuku to do was to be asleep.

No, she liked her fishes to squirm.

If it was planned how she predicted, the medicine should be taken effect any second. She straightened herself together as she played the part of a coy passerby.

She made a knock at Izuku's door.

Izuku opened the door slightly. He was covered in sweat as he poked his head. "Komori?"

"Hi, Midoriya," she waved. She tilted her head. "Are you okay?"

He was blushing harshly as his eyes were averting hers. She waved her arms. "Are you okay?"

"I don't want to call the guys right now for fear of embarrassment," he said. "Yet again, I don't want to call any girls."

"What are you talking about," she asked coyly. "Is it something wrong? Are you sick?"

Izuku stared at the childish Kinoko. Then, he snapped his fingers. "Komori, you are into medicine, aren't you?"

She nodded. "I dibble dabble."

"I think you can help me with this problem," he said before looking back at her. "It's embarrassing."

"Midoriya, you know I am the shy type. You can _trust_ me."

Izuku opened the door to the only person he could possibly trust for the time being. He ushered in Kinoko as she entered his dorm room. He took a double take before closing the door. He secured the locks to ensure that no one would be entering or walking in on them.

"What seems to be the problem," she said as she took a seat at his chair next to his desk. Within, she was trying to contain her laughter. The medicine acted efficiently as she saw crumbs of cake around his blanket. "Hey, are you okay?" Kinoko was now 'concerned (not really)' as Izuku was covered in his blanket. She approached him, but he took a few paces back. His eyes displayed worry. Being compassionate and since she was familiar with worried teens, she displayed a warm and friendly smile.

"Izuku. There is nothing to worry about. Whatever issue that comes to mind, just say it to me and we can speak." She sat at his desk, crossing her legs. "I know we are in different classes, but we are also teammates and friends. So, whatever you want to get off your mind. Off your chest, just let me."

Izuku nodded to Kinoko. He parted his mouth. "Can you help me with what happened to my private part?" He slowly disrobed his blanket to reveal what he was hiding from Kinoko. His pants were already soaked in a white, creamy substance. She saw his pounding member extending from his pants. The length was sticking past his thigh.

 _Rapture!_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	25. The Mighty Melpomene (Part I) (Shoko)

_**A spin-off of "It's A Wonderful Mei Day, Izuku!" For this chapter, it's a Not-So-Wonderful Mei Day! Someone is on the prowl to take Izuku away from her Mei. Congratulations! For that particular person may just sign their own death warrant. Enjoy!**_

 _ **A/N: This chapter involves characters from the "Vigilante" series. As a reminder, this is an alternative universe with OOC moments. This is a bit different from my usual yandere stories. So, pardon my experimentation.**_

It was a calm afternoon at a bike shop near the UA High School campus. Izuku tended to frequent the shop from time to time if time allowed. On this particular day, Izuku was called by a worker he made his acquaintanceship with one day as he and his girlfriend, Mei went out shopping. Mei had been interested in purchasing a Vespa and basically wanted to be Izuku's Haruko from _FLCL._ It was through that that he met workers Koichi Haimawari and his girlfriend, Kazuho Haneyama.

Izuku wiped the sweat from his forehead. In return, the skidmark of oil was on his face. He felt a presence behind him giving him a towel. "I think you might need this after all." He was a skinny man with short brown hair. He was a couple of years Izuku's senior. Koichi sat on the crate beside to open a can of beer.

Wiping his face with the towel, he frowned at him. But at the same time, Izuku developed a strong respect for the vigilante."Really, Koichi? It's two in the afternoon."

The hearty laugh roared like a lion on the prowl. He patted his stomach at Izuku's response. "You are sounding like my girl, Kazuho. Lovely gal. Well, it's five o'clock somewhere."

It was a Vespa Izuku was working on. In a favor of a Koichi, Izuku was paid to fix the motor. Part of the requirements of being Mei's boyfriend. As of now, it came to an advantage.

Needing tools, Koichi didn't mind helping him with the work. Whatever Izuku can to purchase a Vespa of his own for Mei. "Thank you, Jimmy Buffett." He reached for the toolbox.

The door opened. In came the atypical tsundere-like succubus, Kazuho Haneyama. She was eating a sandwich as her eyes lurked at her boyfriend. Grateful for Izuku, her eyes were only for Koichi. She came and tossed a can of soda to Izuku. "Thanks for taking care of this, Izuku. I wouldn't know what to do for my lazy ass boyfriend." She slapped Koichi's ass. "Love him nonetheless."

Izuku nodded as he took a soda break. "It's no problem. You are helping me on better understand Mei and her crazy hijinks."

Koichi smiled. "Speaking of the old girl, how did things fair out with Nirengeki?"

Izuku scanned the room in case a certain yandere girlfriend might be within the vicinity. He nervously laughed as he took another sip of soda. "We have all agreed that Nirengeki's belly invited himself to the knife." He belched. "That's the story we have all agreed on and we are sticking to it. Or else!"

Kazuho laughed loudly as she can next to Izuku to assist with the Vespa motor building. "Sounds like my kind of girl to me," she informed Izuku as she was handed the wench. "I wouldn't know what I would do if someone were to take my Koichi." Her face furrowed. "I don't know." Her smile spreading wider as it was becoming creepy. "I wouldn't probably lose my fucking mind." She tilted her head. "Okay?"

Izuku gave her a thumbs up. "Understand, Pop Star!"

"Hey, Pop Step whenever I am on the prowl, Izuku sweetie." She winked at Koichi as he was approaching the duo. "Koichi knows that I am his Pop Step on the streets and in between the sheets."

"Yeah, yeah, she has mentioned that," said Koichi as he came to assist with the repair. "I remember the time when a girl came in here and acquired assistance." He looked at Kazuho.

"You can explain. I trust Izuku," she confirmed as she winked. She nudged Izuku. "Understand that certain yandere girls stick together. I share Mei's pain when certain bitches wanting our men."

Koichi explained how one evening, a pretty foreign girl came to shop and was quite fond of him. She was friendly, always patting him on his back. He stated that it was too close to comfort for Kazuho.

"So, I came in and directed her to my _customer service_." She paused, gripping hard on the wench that she was holding. "Let's just say her legs that sported those pretty boots were no longer made for walking."

Koichi smiled nervously. Both he and Izuku looked at each other. Those splits seconds indicated to each other and what were they getting into for dating predatory, but loving girls.

"Koichi, Izuku sweetie," said Kazuho as she was smiling. But not in a friendly way. "Let's assume that you guys were thinking on kind of presents you want to buy us girls."

Koichi and Izuku looked at each other again. "Yeah, yeah."

At the end of the day, Kazuho gave him payment for today's work. Izuku, Kazuho, and Koichi walked out of the shop as Koichi locked up.

"Plans for the evening, Izuku," asked Koichi.

"Head home. With Mei out of town, gives me some time to relax," replied Izuku as he stretched his arms.

"She locked your jewels. Didn't she," asked Kazuho as she winked, holding on to Koichi tightly.

"Con gusto," replied Izuku.

"Don't worry, Izuku. It's not that bad, replied Koichi. "Sometimes it gets kinky whenever Kazuho needs to extinguish her frustration after a bad day." The sadistic succubus confirmed as she was waving through her poofy pink hair. "But that is how I show my love. And you love me for it." She kissed him on the cheek. She turned to Izuku. "Anyway, me and Koichi have a date tonight. So, we will catch you later."

Izuku waved the pair off as they went their separate ways. Izuku heard a rattling of a bell as the couple went off. _The poor lad is sporting it now. God, what's wrong with us?_

Izuku was in the mood to have breakfast for dinner. He knew about the diner nearby his dorm. The taste of french toast and chicken wings were making his mouth water. He picked up the pace as he was heading towards the diner.

As he saw the approaching neon lights of the diner, he tried to cross the street. However, a car stopped him at the intersection.

It was one of his favorite cars, a gray Audi QR-5. The windows were tinted, the paint job looked recent. Judging by its condition, it was fully loaded. It was the vehicle of his dreams. The Audi pulled the window down, showing the person driving the vehicle. Upon sight, he knew who it was. She was a thin older woman with short hair. She was quite stern, yet fair in personality. However, around him, she displayed a different light. Unlike in comparison with her son, who happens to be the acquaintance of Izuku.

Right in his sights was his acquaintance's mother, Shoko Haimawari.

"Izuku," she called him in a calm demeanor.

"Evening, Auntie," he responded as he bowed to her.

"What are you doing out here by yourself at this hour," she asked him with a motherly tone.

"Doing a little evening run," he told her, obviously lying. "Enjoying the cool air, feeling the breeze on my skin."

She furrowed her eyebrows. She scanned his attire. She gave a smirk. She knew that he was lying.

"I didn't know that jeans, a t-shirt, and boots were a new trend," she told him. She put her car into park. She went to the passenger side to open the door. He went inside the vehicle.

They didn't go anywhere. There was no tension. It was very calm. He trusted her and didn't have any reason to be scared of her, he thought.

"Izuku, I have told you that you should careful around car parts," she informed Izuku. "You know that you are too young."

"I am fine, Auntie Shoko," replied Izuku. "Just doing light work with your son."

She leaned back at her seat. "Well, at least you and Kazuho can keep my poor son in check. Yet again, don't need your pretty hands can cut by the dirty grease monkey stuff."

"I think I will be okay," replied Izuku. "Plus, I am trying to get money for this Vespa for Mei."

Shoko shifted her eyes to her window. "Yeah...Mei. Anyway, where are you heading?"

"I was planning to get something to eat at that diner," he said to her, pointing at the place.

She chuckled. "Now, Izuku, you are not going to get any nutrition from eating at those heart-clogging place." She puts the car back in drive. "Is your roommate expecting you home any time soon?"

"No, ma'am," he told her.

"Your girlfriend?"

"She is out of town."

She displayed a smirk. "Excellent! You are coming to my house. I will make you a meal that will _whet_ your appetite."

"I am fine, Auntie. I don't want to pry."

"I insist. Plus, did your mother teach you to respect your elders?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good! Now, put on your seat belt," she told him as they left the intersection and headed to her house.

 _ **To be continued….**_

There was silence. Kazuho knew Koichi was nervous, but that was how she enjoyed her men. Something of dominating a man appealed the tsundere, perverted pinkette. She swayed her hips, rocking her skirt to the bed where Koichi lied. He didn't put up a fight as she took his arms and tied to the head of the bed with her stockings. With her other stockings, she used them to tie his ankles. She let out a small cry as she went back to the dresser and pulled out a small bandana. Normally, a ball-and-gag would have sufficed, but it was broken after the last game of Goat and the Stable. It was a few weeks ago and resulted in Koichi having a sore pelvis and Kazuho having a sprained wrist.

"For the record, sweetheart, you know that I love you," she said as she was sporting her hero uniform. She was also sporting a whip that she borrowed from a mutual acquaintance.

Her boyfriend muffled through the bandana. _Love you, too! Do your worst!_

Kazuho developed a sinister grin. "Trust me, I will!" She snapped the whip. "Say my name, bitch!"

A phone call interrupted their session. She was grateful that she dodged the whip or else it would have hitten his pretty face. She reached for the phone and saw it was Mei. She told Koichi to wait a moment as she took the call.

"Hey, Mei. I was in the middle of something. What's up," she told Mei.

"Hey, Izuku isn't answering his phone. I wanted to see if you have heard from him recently," said Mei.

Mei only trusted a couple of people. She wouldn't dare ask the other interlopers without wanting to place harm on them. However, with Kazuho, there was a relationship between the two. It takes a yandere to know a yandere.

"We saw him earlier before we parted ways," said Kazuho. "Maybe he is asleep."

"I doubt it. I have his Deku Memo for everything," said Mei.

"You're right," said Kazuho. "Listen, do you want me to help find him."

"Yes, please," said Mei. "Because right now, I am quite unavailable at the moment." She paused for a moment. "I said shut the fuck up," she yelled from the other end. "Do I need cut off the other ponytail?"

"Let me guess? Someone tried to put the moves on Izuku," she questioned.

"You know it! But I won't hurt them much! Need to give her a reminder on why she was so friendly to Izuku when we enter that Wal-Mart," said Mei.

" _I am a greeter. That's my job."_

"I am cutting the other ponytail. So, if you don't mind to checking on Izuku, that would be great. I left the tracking the device at his dorm. Go and I promise I owe you," said Mei.

"No problem, girlfriend," said Kazuho before turning off her phone. She turned to her boyfriend. "Relax for the moment, sweetheart. I got to go make a run."

"Am I going to be tied up until then," questioned Koichi.

"Is that really an option, baby," replied Kazuho as she kissed him. "I won't be too long. Gives you time to think about what ideas to give me pleasure." She left the television on for him as she left the apartment.

Even as she stepped out the apartment, she already had a feeling that someone was prying on her friend's territory to get to Izuku. And being a good friend, she was going to help her yandere sister.

 _ **To be continued...for real this time.**_


	26. An (Un)Holy Matrimony (Part I) (Ibara)

**_A/N: The story you are about to read doesn't reflect the Christian views of this author and his girlfriend. This is only a work of fiction. Enjoy! OOC Izuku x OOC Ibara!_**

Ibara Shiozaki can be described as calm, tranquil, passionate, compassionate, and kind. However, to the classmates and the faculty of UA High School - Jesus Freak, Nut Case, holier-than-thou, Mother Theresa, the Virgin Mary, the Virgin of Virgins, Ave Maria, and most recently, the Nun Who Never Came. Of course, the playful bantering was due to the antics of the so-called leader of class 1-A, Katsuki. The green-vined teen didn't care. She wouldn't hop off her crucifix if it meant being condemned to Hell. The young, nubile teen promised her to God and to forgive those that rise in judgment against her. _No weapon form against me shall prosper. If any weapons form, it shall not hurt me._ Words that the young Maria believed and strived for the best.

For a while, it worked. However, just like any teen channeling puberty, temptation tended to make its presence known.

Even in the holiest of holies.

" _ **Rest, my dear husband. I am going to save you. I am going to save you."**_

 _ **Earlier in the school's natatorium….**_

The school's natatorium was where the classes of 1-A and 1-B were located. Today was co-ed physical education as their coaches decided to join forces and collab on God-knows-what because honestly, they were there. So, as the coaches were doing God-knows-what at God-knows-where, the students were there to fend for themselves.

In actuality, the students were fairing well. The boys were swimming and have a great time with each other.

"I would like to call this signature piece, eggs over easy." Nirengeki informed his classmates as he stood motionlessly in the pool.

"Aww, Sadou! What the hell," barked Katsuki as he crowded behind Izuku to avoid the pee wave. "God, you are nasty. I should let Izuku be on the bottom for chicken."

Shouto rolled his eyes at the blonde typical ignorant comments. "Good! Then, I am on top for Sadou since we are making it even in distribution."

"Are you calling me fat, baka," questioned Katsuki to Shouto.

"I wasn't until you had that fourth helping of those omelets at lunch," replied Shouto.

Tenya tilted his goggles. "Okay, guys. Take it easy. We don't need a repeat like last time."

"Yeah. We don't need to involve the cops like at the arcade. Let just let it go," said Izuku.

"Do you want to get waterboarded, bitch," asked Katsuki to Shouto, ignoring what Izuku and Tenya tried to say.

"White bread, please. Fold you like an omelet at a Chinese restaurant/laundromat," replied Shouto.

"How dare you say that to my face," barked Shouto as he brewing with anger.

"I would say it to your back, but I only can afford a one-way bus fare," replied Shouto.

"At least I can see my mother," said Katsuki with a grin.

The entire natatorium went silent. Shouto remained motionless as the crowd stared at him. Typical of Katsuki to give a cheap shot whenever he was limited with jokes.

Shouto cracked his neck with his hands. "Always about mothers, Katsuki. The only way to compensate. Don't you? Well, it's true, I can't see my mother often. But I can see yours." He licked his lips. "On this end of this dick."

The class spewed their oohs and ahhs. Despite the cool temperatures in the pool, there was plenty of heat coming from the deep end.

"What did you say about my mama," asked Katsuki.

"It isn't about what I say," he glared at the angry Katsuki. "It's what I do to her _all night long_."

"Shouto," said Izuku as he tried to be a peacemaker. "Let's take it easy. You, too, Kacchan."

"Shut your ass, Deku," barked Katsuki. "How dare he speaks of my mother that way."

"She doesn't have to speak. She just needs to swallow," replied Shouto.

 _ **Meanwhile at the bleachers….**_

By now, the girls were accustomed to the battle of the testosterone occurring with the boys. Whereas, the girls of class 1-A and 1-B were presently lounging at the bleachers as they tried to get some sun reflecting from the window.

"Boys. As if one can't prove who is the best. Ribbit," said the frog girl Tsuyu as she was sticking out her tongue as she was placing bets on picking the victor. "So far, I have $35 on Katsuki and $150 on Shouto. Who else wants in?"

"$10 for Katsuki," said Toru. "I will give the poor guy a shot. Although Shouto is going to Warren G his ass. Regulators! Long Beach style."

$35 for Shouto," said Momo. "Wipe the pool with his punk ass, baby!" She shouted at him.

"$50 for Shouto," replied Itsuka. "Thank God Mei and Camie are guarding the door. Hopefully, we have time for a good fistfight before the coaches show." She shouted at the crowd. "No quirks or cheap shots. I want to see some blood!"

"Itsuka, that's terrible," said the silent beauty Yui. "So wrong, so terrible," she said as she went to Tsuyu direction. She handed $100 to Tsuyu and pointed at Shouto. "Very rude to see such a barbarous fight." She returned to the bleachers and went quiet.

Tsuyu looked over to the end of the bleachers where she spotted the Virgin Mary staring daggers at the pool. Tsuyu honestly thought the green-vined girl gave her the creeps. However, she wanted to be nice anyway.

"Yo! Ave Maria! Want to join in in this bet?"

The green-vined teen gave Tsuyu such a glare that it made the others shriek. "How dare you vile sinner allow this sort of action to come through? You dare support this foul trash." She scoffed at the ladies. "Disgracing, sickening to the core. May God forgive you of this unholy sin." She stood up as she left the bleachers and headed for the hallway to the locker rooms.

"A simple no would have been nice, ribbit!" Tsuyu returned to the girls. "Jesus, what a bitch," she said under her breath. She turned to Yui and Itsuka. "Surprise that you have this bitch in your class. Probably cramps your style."

Itsuka shrugged her shoulders. "Ave Maria is just strange. We don't _pray_ it no thought."

 _ **Later in the locker room….**_

Ibara knew that her delinquent sinners of classmates were too distracted to notice her heading into the boys' locker room. She prayed for forgiveness as she knew which locker belonged to Izuku Midoriya. She knew a certain angel had her break when it came to knowing which locker and its code. She had to protect her Izuku from sin. Who knew what kind of vile woman wanted to take away her Izuku.

In her hands, she held Izuku's boxers. His scent triggered her desire. She felt a tightness coming from her panties. Knowing she was becoming wet, she gently placed her hands over pants where her sex was located. She unbuttoned her swimsuit and went into her hidden valley she called a vagina. The fluid she felt with her hand confirmed her arousal. She should have let go, but she didn't. She continued tilling her hidden valley. Her face submerged on his boxers as her cries turned into panting and moaning. She continued to play with her pussy. Her nipples were becoming hard that she could feel them from her shirt. The friction that rubbed against her nipples only intensified the pleasure.

The scent became more invigorating as she inhaled and began sucking on the white parts of his dry seed. She knew that the night before she was hiding in his closet as he was jerking off on his bed. She eyed in frustration, grief, and anger to the vile and dirty magazines and including the covers that had the opportunity to receive his wasted seed.

 _This seed belongs to a woman that is worthy. That is a sin. I am no better. It's not my fault, Lord. I want to resist. But how can I when there are people corrupting my Izuku?_

Ibara rubbed her nipple through her shirt, pinching it as if it was a pimple ready for pulsation. "I have no control over my actions. Izuku, Izuku, I love you" she said to herself as her pants became louder as she stirred her fingers deeper into her pussy. Her juices flowed from her panties and through her pants. A puddle was absorbed through her swimsuit.

Ibara grabbed the boxer briefs and began rubbing it against her pussy, only intensifying her actions. "I am coming," she screamed as she placed her other hand into her pussy. The hands played an active role as they performed their final act. "I am coming, my Izuku," she screamed, "I am coming." She climaxed as her juices sprayed onto her pants and onto Izuku's boxer briefs. Pleasure spilled throughout her body as she continued to jerk her fingers until all of her juices would come out. It was over. Her pleasure ebbed and she lied on the floor in exhaustion.

She produced a slight smile, licking her juices from her pleasure. She lied there as pleasure concluded its first act and then guilt began its second act. _What the heck have I done_ , she lamented. She looked at Izuku's boxer briefs as it was soaked in her essence.

 _Forgive me, father, for I have sinned. Mercy is onto me on this journey as I am unraveling in things that I try my hardest not to feel. As much as I want to pray for this to go away. No matter how many scriptures I have read to stop this travesty. This perversion. This feeling I tried to make it go away. I can't stop it, my Lord. Please, save me. Save me from this feeling of wanting to lust after this cinnamon roll. Save me from wanting to flaunt with his privates. Pray for me as I try not to see what does he taste like. Why do you put so much temptation on me, Satan? Knowing this lustful nature isn't me. Yet again, sex is love, right?_

A lightbulb clicked in her head. As her finger wrapped around the hole of his boxers. As she felt the soaked juices of his boxers, she produced a glaring smile.

 _I do like Izuku. So, it shouldn't be that bad to taste-test him in order to become my husband. If we are married, then it is not lust. We are two people in love. Love. I love him. I love Izuku. I don't want any other girl to tempt them with their ugly, wretched sin. I am going to save him, my Lord. I am going to save him and baptized him in my holiest of my juices. If Mary used oil for Jesus, then I will use my natural oils to purify my Izuku._

 _I love you, Izuku and I will save you from these demons that come your way. I love you, Izuku. We will have holy matrimony. God, I can't wait when we can join as one under your grace. In that sense, I will have no longer sinned. Thank you, Lord, for your grace and mercy. Amen!_

 _ **Later that evening….**_

Izuku stepped inside of the 7Eleven. The interior reminded him of the Circle K back home. The layout, the design, and the degenerate cashier were the same. "It is like I am back home," he said to himself.

He went into the refrigerator. He had grabbed four cartons of whole milk. He placed two of each under his arm before retreating to the register. It was the approaching weekend and cereal, cartoons, and honey buns were calling his name.

As he approached the register with his items, the sound of the bell alerted that another customer came. He slightly looked and then smile when he saw the familiar stranger.

"Midoriya," asked Ibara.

"Shiozaki," said Izuku.

The pair greeted each other by bowing before shaking each other's hand.

"Look," said the voice of the agitated cashier from the register. "You know the rules. No damn loitering, you inconsiderate punks!"

"Sorry," said Ibara while bowing before the cashier in a form of an apology.

"No worries," said Izuku. "I wait outside with my things. I can wait for you then."

"Awesome," said Ibara.

Izuku walked out of the convenient store and walked a few feet from the storefront. He did not want to have any more fret with the cashier. A few moments later, Ibara stepped out of the store with a bag in her hand.

"Got any time to spare," asked Ibara.

"Yeah, sure. I can," said Izuku.

"There is a park a few blocks down the way if you want to talk," suggested Ibara.

"Yeah, no problem," said Izuku.

Izuku and Ibara were walking down the street side by side. Ibara pulled an apple from her bag. She inspected the apple, looking for any bruising. Izuku was surprised she did not do that before buying it. Ibara rubbed the apple before taking a bite. It was a loud sound, alerting the alley cats and causing them to scatter.

Izuku heard the stories regarding their school's personal Ava Maria. Rumors and hearsay, he thought. The green-vined teen was atypical, sort of speak. Nevertheless, he admired the teen for not changing herself. He wished that more people would understand that.

They entered the local park. It was empty, unusual for a Friday night. Some nights, couples can be found walking the park or teenaged couples can be engaging in making out or having sex in the restroom. The pair found a bench and took a seat.

"Pretty chilly this evening," said Ibara.

"Yeah, the weatherman said that it was going to be one of those wintry type night," said Izuku.

"At least you are well-prepared," said Ibara while taking another bite of the apple. "Surprised you are out this evening. Thought you and the other backslidders were out playing those darn video games at the arcade."

"Katsuki's eyes are swollen shut and Shouto's right testicle...let's just say he can sing alto soprano right now," replied Izuku with a nervous grin. "So, it's me, myself, and I for the night. What says you, Shiozaki?"

"Bible study," she said formally. "Praying for the sins and repentance of people like yourselves." _Especially you, Izuku! Praying for that soul and that precious body of Christ! All muscled up and tone. Somebody to call my own._

Izuku pulled the overcoat higher to gather warmth around his neck. His cheeks were becoming flushed. Ibara put her arms inside of her sweatshirt to keep herself warm.

"With much appreciation, thanks Shiozaki," replied Izuku. "I'm glad somebody else can pray for others."

 _You PRAY?!_

"You believe in a higher power," asked Ibara attentively.

"Sure! Believe it or not, I don't identify as a Christian, but I do believe in God," replied Izuku. "So, yes I do pray and believe in him."

 _Izuku looks so gorgeous right now. To know he is also a believer, that makes it more perfect._

"Really? You should come to church with me sometime," said Ibara.

"Yeah, I should. Nothing wrong with that," replied Izuku.

 _You see that, harlots? He gets it. For he belongs to me. Got that? Get that now, you interloping, wretched harlots? I will save Izuku. I will and I am going to make him love me under the name of our father, our son, and the holy spirit._

"Listen, Midoriya. I wonder if you don't mind escorting me back to the dorms," she asked in a pleading manner. "I don't want to be alone. You don't mind?"

Izuku shook his head. "No problem. I was heading back there anyway."

"Izuku?"

"Yeah?"

Ibara came to Izuku with a surprised embrace. The stunned Izuku smelled the scent of honeydew upon the Ave Maria. "Thank you for being such a good person... _my clean, saved husband."_ Izuku didn't get a chance to answer as he felt something piercing him at his neck. His eyes drifted to a close as his body leaned onto Ibara for support.

" _ **Rest, my dear husband. I am going to save you. I am going to save you."**_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	27. The Succubus and the Vampire (Part I)

_**As seen on Izuku's Sisters' "A Dinner Date (With Katsuki?!). But with a twist. Stay tuned!**_

It wasn't everyday Izuku was going to have female company at his house. But on this particular Saturday, it was happening. It wasn't as subtle as a typical romance. A girl asks a boy out and comes over to make dinner. Instead, it was Katsuki pinning Izuku to his locker in her demand to come over on Saturday night for dinner. She demanded a candlelight dinner, a movie, and even champagne in the hot tub. He didn't know where to acquire a hot tub, but Katsuki politely told him to become creative. She finished the demand by giving him a wedgie and a wet willie. It didn't go without a peck on the cheek from his bedeviled, vile girlfriend. Never did a kiss felt savored. For a moment, his tongue didn't need to reside on the dirty, infested bathroom floor.

Everything was going along smoothly. He ordered take-out. As an ill-attempt of a gourmet meal, he put the take-out into an oven and let it settle so it can a homemade feeling. Of course, he was being cheap and the only thing he could make without burning the kitchen was his grilled cheese sandwich and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Speaking of which, he checked on his "homemade" pizza.

He was thankful to have the home alone. Acquiring alone time wasn't easy. It didn't take much of a genius to stick a thermometer under his lamp until it was hot enough to put into his mouth. Sick with worry, his parents wanted to decline family night to tend to him. Dramatic he portrayed, he told his pleading parents to not worry about him. He had his soup and orange soda to hold him for the night. He didn't want to be the source of a failed Saturday. His parents were grateful and promised to return him a program and something from the gift shop. He was sad and upset that he couldn't go to a Four Non-Blondes concert. He was really shocked to not see them. Woe was Izuku as he bid them farewell.

They departed along with his sarcasm of not attending the concert.

He checked his watch. He had about twenty minutes before Katsuki's arrival. As for their movie selection, she wanted something cheesy. Something so horrible that they need to laugh at the movie's failure to launch. They decided on three movies: _Pootie Tang, The Adventures of Pluto Nash,_ and _Failure to Launch.  
_  
Izuku and Katsuki were served the same dish as Seth MacFarlane's view on Matthew McConaughey.

As for the champagne in the hot tub, he was able to acquire non-alcoholic carbonated grape juice. He hoped she couldn't tell the difference. He found his mother's bath beads and tossed in the tub before…. He paused for the moment upon the realization of Katsuki's final request.

 _Champagne in the hot tub? What is she getting at? Is she trying to imply something? I mean, what the what?!_

Knowing the traditional route of a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship would have eventually led to the hot tub, but so soon? He was thinking that they have yet gone on a few dates. They have only kissed about three times. Are they ready for the next step, he was thinking after turning the dial for the water in the bathtub.

With everything in place, he was ready for tonight. Then, he forgot the final piece of the puzzle, his clothing. He wasn't sure what attire she was ready, but he needed to be somewhat formal. He returned to his bedroom with haste in search of clothing. No time for a shower, he sprayed his body with cologne and air freshener, just in case. He went into his closet and pull on a pair of khaki slacks and an orange long-sleeve buttoned-down shirt. He looked in the mirror and put a mint in his mouth.

Izuku Midoriya was finally ready for tonight.

He slid down the stair railings and returned to the kitchen. He pulled his pizza out of the oven. The dinner table has already been set. The movies were on the living room table, ready for play. The bathroom was ready for their "finale."

Everything was planned to the best of his ability. He snapped his fingers as he took a seat at the table. He did a double take on the arrangements of the table.

He heard a knock at the door.

It was time. He swallowed a lump in his throat. He silently prayed to God for a great evening. He checked his hair; checked his breath; checked his underarms. He nodded his head.

"Here I come," he called out from the kitchen. He trailed into the living room. He reached for the flowers that he purchased for Katsuki, which was upon request from a text later on that day. He opened his door and presented his gift to his guest."

"Wow, these are for me? Then yet again, you were always such a soft tease."

Izuku's eyes drew to the source of the voice. His mouth went agape when seeing the guest taking her flowers and clenching them tightly. His heart was beating fastly. His head was filling flooded like a swimming pool. The visitor smiled, lingering her arms towards the stunned Izuku. He was taken aback, backing away to close the door. However, her foot caught in between the door.

The tall, slender woman was beautiful, carried a mature aura. Actually, she was an older woman. Although she was in her thirties, her demeanor made her like a woman in her teens. Her pink hair swayed in the wind, exposing her dashing blue eyes. Her pinkish flushed face displayed a smile as she pushed herself into the residence before closing the door. Izuku stood against the wall in shock of his surprising, unexpecting, uninviting guest.

Kazuho Haneyama

She whistled a tune, removing her peacoat and tossing it on the couch. "Nice place you have, Izuku." She kept the flowers, smelling them as she took a seat.

"W-W-what are you doing here," said Izuku. He was surprised, shocked that this woman came to his home and walked in like she owned the place. She looked at the movies that were displayed on the table.

" _The Adventures of Pluto Nash_ ," she questioned. "You are still the same. You have never changed."

"Haneyama-senpai," said Izuku. "What are you doing here? How are you in town? Wait a minute, it doesn't matter. You need to leave. This isn't a good time."

She scanned to the kitchen when she sniffled something delicious in the kitchen. "Is that dinner cooking? Who were you expecting?" She winked. "Waiting for me?"

She walked into the kitchen while Izuku picked up her coat. As he made it to the kitchen, he attempted to put the coat on Haneyama-senpai. His eyes scanned her black blouse. Then, his nose picked up a strong, but pleasant scent. He shook his head to get back to the moment at hand.

"Haneyama-senpai," said Izuku. "You have to go. You can't be here. You…." He was cut off when she turned and put her tender lips to his face.

"Haneyama-senpai," she refrained. "Did you forget to call me Kazuho? You were never like this when we were alone at camp."

"Please, Haneyama-senpai," said Izuku, overlooking the previous conversation. "My girlfriend is coming at any moment. You must leave."

She crossed her arms, furrowing her eyebrows in the process. She tapped her foot slowly. "Girlfriend?" She tsked. "You must be some mistake. You don't have no girlfriend." She let out a slight smile. "When you still belong to me."

"Belong to you," he retorted. "That was camp. Many, many months ago." He flickered his eyes. "How in the hell did you find me?"

She wavered her eyes. "Nothing can separate me from your love, my lovely doll." She cupped his cheek tenderly. "With us, there are no walls." She purred. "Remember tearing down your walls?"

"Please, Haneyama-senpai."

"Kazuho."

"Please, Kazuho. I am begging you. You have to go. Katsuki can come at any minute."

"Good, she needs to know that she is walking into your real girlfriend."

Knowing that the former pinkette vigilante wasn't going to take "no" for an answer, he decided to take another approach. He decided to call Katsuki to cancel the arrangement. As he reached for the phone, Kazuho took the phone from his reach.

Kazuho looked at him playfully and shook her head. Izuku attempted to wrench the phone from her grasp, but she pushed him back and gave him a much more serious glare which stopped him in his tracks.

"I am not going anywhere without you explaining yourself with this situation of a girlfriend. You have quickly forgotten of the many nights we were at camp. I took care of you and comforted you. I played the role of your mother and made sure that you were in my embrace. I don't take affections likely, Izuku Midoriya. You were mine the moment I laid eyes on you. You are mine. So, fuck whatever that little twat has to think. And she is going to know about this."

She put the phone down and pushed Izuku to the kitchen counter. Without a second to think, she was on top of Izuku. He felt the pressure of her body. Her breasts were firm on his chest. Her legs prying open his legs, feeling it on his penis.

She smirked. "Remember this, Izuku?"

He was silent, thinking of the moments where he was at camp in the summer. The nights when he came to her office for counseling. At that moment, he became fearful.

"Izuku? Izuku? Where are you, baka?"

Izuku's eyes widened while Kazuho was delighted in joy.

"She is here," she purred.

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **Sometime back at camp….**_

Kazuho closed the door before locking it. No one was going to see what she was going to do with him. He waited patiently as a good boy should on her bed, she thought. He stared at her with timidity. It was cute in a way, she told to herself. _By now, he should be adjusted to it. However, I don't care how he feels. That is because whenever I am here, he belongs to me.  
_  
The pinkette walked very gently to his direction. _He is trembling, how cute.  
_  
"Icchan," she purred to him.

He was shaking like a leaf. She used his hand to stroke his green hair. His hair didn't compare to how he was looking in the face.

"Look at yourself," she told him. She put her face on his cheek. "You are scared. Aren't you?"

In time, she planted her lips around him. She grabbed him by his shoulder and suck him any of his timidity and fears. She wanted it all. His body, his mind, his spirit, and over his soul. She told him to lay all of his burdens to him, for he was hers.

A trail of saliva bridged them.

He edged back to the bed. He resided to the covers where he awaited his orders.

"Call me by your name," she told him.

"Yes, mistress," he replies.

She smiled and gave him another kiss before turning out the light.

 _ **To be continued...for real this time...what happened at camp, Izuku?!**_


	28. Can't Spell Love (Part IV) (Yui)

_**Another chapter of "Can't Spell Love Without Yu and I." Enjoy!**_

 _ **Back in the past….**_

Izuku was unusually silent as Yui's father catered lunch to the Midoriya family. Upon first impression, his parents were delighted with the silent beauty. Firstly, it was Yui that served the family, issuing out portions at their choosing. She ensured that Izuku got a nice portion. She mentioned to the charmed family that it was "good for his stamina." Yui impressed them with her mannerisms and her approach to etiquette, even to the point where his father was following her example.

As the parents ate their free, yet expensive meal, Izuku barely touched this. He wasn't sure if she added a sedative. This time, he would be alerted. So, he scrapped around the edges of his sushi and poked at the wasabi sauce beside his ginger root. He tried not to look forward, as the silent beauty was staring at him with her obviously alluring, wanting-to-put-Izuku-to-bed eyes.

"Izuku, you have barely touched your food." Izuku's mother looked as she finished her second helping of the lunch. "Aren't hungry, dear?"

Still poking at his ginger, he turned to his mother. "Still full from breakfast. I did eat prior to coming here."

His father wiped his face with a napkin. "Still, it wouldn't hurt if you take a bite. It's rude to our guest." He nodded, complimenting Yui on the feast. "I am quite grateful for Mr. Kodai to take out his time, opportunity, and his money to bring such a meal to us."

Yui ran her fingers through her hair. She straightened her posture as she presented her formal manner to the elder Midoriya. "It's my pleasure, Uncle Hisashi." Turning to Inko, "I hope that you have enjoyed as well, Auntie." The blushing mother wavered her hand. "Stop, Yui. You are aiming to please."

Then to Izuku. "I understand if you aren't hungry, Izuku. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Hisashi interjected. "I love my boy, Yui. I just wish he didn't have to be stubborn from time to time." He let out a hearty laugh as he gathered some more sushi for another round. "But you know how boys are. It seems you are familiar with that, especially with those classes you take."

Yui nodded approvingly. "Father taught us best. And same for Mother. I will do whatever I can to serve, to please, to provide, and to take." The latter had a strong tone. Even to the point where Izuku felt chills. He took a sip of his bottled water (one he got from the refrigerator instead of the vitamin water she offered to the family). He turned to his mother. "May I be excused?"

"Sure, dear," said Inko as she prepared for her third helping. "Don't mind if I take your plate?"

Yui interjected. "I've made plenty. Put it up for later. I want to be sure that everyone gets their fill."

Izuku now had the reservation to be worried. He took off his apron and stepped out of his seat. He didn't turn around as he headed for his bedroom. Even as he took a step, he had felt her. Her smell, her touch, familiar feelings, especially to a night that he didn't even remember. He decided to wait for his shower because knowing that Yui was there. He entered his bedroom and locked the door. Just in case, he grabbed his tie from his closet door and tied it around the knob and hooked it on his towel rack.

He began to disrobe, feeling the stickiness from last night's shame. He put the clothes in a plastic bag, personally wanted to incinerate it. He poured some water, from the bottle he took, on the towel. He cleaned any remnants of semen, dried alcohol, lubricant, anything of last night. He put that towel in a plastic bag to be burned. He grabbed his clothes from the floor, a plain red t-shirt and blue gym shorts, to put on. He climbed into the bed. He grabbed his cell phone and put it on YouTube. He shuffled until he found a suitable video to watch. FearRaiser was his YouTuber of choice and fell into a slumber.

 _ **Back to the present….**_

"Man, talk about a waste of good sushi." Tenya quietly said it to himself as he sat on the toilet. Tsuyu, by now, was on her Uber app as she waited on her father's friend to pick them up. Shouto sat on the sink counter as he kept tabs on Katsuki's whereabouts through Toru.

Izuku was lying on the floor. Tsuyu was kind of enough to serve as a lap pillow as Izuku was thinking. It was good enough that the collar was irritating him. It was another thing that his friends were putting themselves on the line over an admitted yandere like Yui.

"Yui is a classic case of being a yandere." Tenya put back on his glasses as he closed his novel.

"And you figure this when, Sherlock," questioned Tsuyu as she rubbed through Izuku's hair for comfort. "By now, you will say that Watson was Lucy Liu and we are stuck in a bathroom of an arcade, ribbit!"

Shouto cut in. "Tsuyu, hush. Tenya, don't bother." He sighed heavily. "We won't argue none whatsoever here. We are here to support Izuku. We won't go against each other."

"Sorry," replied Tenya.

"Yeah! Tenya is sorry," replied Tsuyu. Tsuyu dug into her ear. "So, we can acknowledge that Yui is a bit obsessive. She isn't your usual yandere. Granted she isn't like the girls of _Future Diary, Higurashi When They Cry_." She paused, thinking of the incident in the auditorium. "Okay, maybe she is more over-the-top."

"Those are cartoons," replied Izuku. "Only if you knew what I have bared witnessed being with Yui. She is nothing but a fact, a yandere."

"My thoughts exactly," complied Tenya. He turned to Izuku. "So, by the way, you are telling us, Yui earned your parents' respect and approval."

"My God in heaven did she," replied Izuku. "Ever since then, Yui had made constant visits to the household. Helping my father with connections with her father's company. Coming by and helping Mom with shopping and cooking dinner."

"What has she done on your end?" Shouto shifted his eyes to the door. He had hoped that Reiko's cousin was still at his post. At some point, he would have to contact Toru for safety assurance.

"Laundry, homework, and…" Izuku sighed.

"Are you okay," questioned Shouto worriedly.

"Let's say what the French would say for a little something extra," replied Izuku.

"Lagniappe." Shouto became stunned when he heard Toru's voice. "I've heard the entire time," said the invisible girl. "Learn how to turn off FaceTime, Shouto. Now, I am suspecting you want my goodies."

"Whatever, girl," replied Shouto. "What's the word on Katsuki."

"The good news is that Katsuki is out of sight. He stopped at a phone store," answered Toru. "Judging by his patience and his enhanced ignorance, he will be kicked out. We have about five minutes."

"Thanks for the update, Toru. Stay on it." Shouto hung up his phone (for sure this time). "Tsuyu?"

"Five more minutes, ribbit!"

"Good! Now, Izuku, you have mentioned what Toru called lagniappe. What did Yui do next?"

"Remember Sadie Hawkins?"

 _ **A few weeks ago…. About a week or so after Yui's introduction to Izuku's parents….**_

Sadie Hawkins was the code name for whenever Katsuki did something he shouldn't be doing. And of course, Katsuki couldn't ever go alone.

It was on the whim of Katsuki to convince Izuku, Tenya, and Shouto to go on a little voyage to the bushes behind the school gym. Word through the grapevine told the self-proclaimed leader that the girls were dressing in the gym due to an incident in the girls' locker room. He wasn't sure what caused the girls' locker room to be caved-in. He claimed that he didn't have anything to do on the matter. He mentioned that he happened to be in the vicinity earlier in the day to find a time to take a breather. He may have accidentally used his quirk to hit the wall. It was a trigger reaction after sneezing he claimed to the others as they were hiding in the bush.

"So, according to this narrator, that is your explanation of us hiding in this bush," asked Tenya as he was holding on to the binoculars. "Can't say that it doesn't go past you, Bakugo." He nudged Shouto's shoulder to pass him the popcorn. He grabbed a handful to put in his mouth. He took a sip of his soda. "Well, I can't argue about your temperament. It's quite wrong to take advantage of this. Yet again, studies show the observing the opposite sex in their habitat develops great wisdom and to become better acquainted with women."

Shouto blew a raspberry as he crouched, particularly spending on tall brunette with the ponytail. "Call it what you want, Iida. I'd like to call it 'four horny boys seeing girls in the buff'. A lecherous, but an enjoyable pastime. Pass the popcorn, Tenya."

Katsuki began snickering, approving what Shouto had mentioned. "Alas, the great leader strikes again. Bringing joy to all of the worthy." He looked at Izuku. "Almost all of the worthy."

Izuku didn't respond. Actually, Izuku had been silent since being in the bushes. Katsuki only invited Izuku to shut him up. The last thing he wanted within the group was a narc. Eijirou couldn't be trusted and Minoru would have spread this faster than the rumors between his cross-dressing as 2B from NieR: Automata. He questioned the sick pervert for the origins of the rumors. He defensively told him that he wasn't like that. Had to be a doppelganger, he concluded. Nevertheless, Izuku was a liability, but expendable. He needed accomplices and there was the bunch. Plus, he knew Izuku may easily pop his top over any girl. And he needed something to talk about.

"You're getting quiet on me, Deku," said Katsuki as he grabbed the popcorn to eat. "I was beginning to think you aren't enjoying this. This is closest to pussy you are ever going to get." It was met with mild laughter but the boys were too focused on the girls.

"I didn't think Uraraka's tits were that perky," said Tenya.

"Please, Tsuyu has the best tits. Inward at that," said Shouto.

"Please! You both wrong. If there is a girl that has an ass and the tities, then it has to be Ashido," said Katsuki as he was nodded.

Shouto and Tenya looked at each before looking at Katsuki. "Good point," said the duo in unison. Tenya was scratching under his chin. "Ashido has the stamina and the girth. I believe that she can give us boys incredible pleasure."

"Momo Yaoyorozu is the one for me and only me," said Shouto while glaring at Katsuki. "When I think of the VP, I think of spreading that V and putting that P in her. Talk about that!"

"Shouto is a horny motherfucker," said Katsuki while picking his nose. "I knew you were a dog, you baka."

Shouto blew a raspberry. "White bread, please. The only reason why you invited us so you can feel better about yourself knowing the fact that you like being surrounded by us."

"Fuck you," shouted Katsuki.

Shouto gave a smiling glare. "Case in point, sweetness." Tenya wavered his hands between the two. "Guys, badgering each other isn't going to cut it. We are teammates, classmates, and friends. Let's enjoy the fact that God allowed Katsuki to create this distraction to enjoy this pleasant view." He turned to Izuku. "Isn't that right, Midoriya?"

Izuku didn't respond. His silence was becoming aberrant. Tenya watched Izuku on his knees. His face was beet red. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head. "Izuku, are you okay?"

Katsuki scoffed at Izuku. "Never mind him. Probably trying to wrap himself from this view of free pussy." He stopped when seeing Tsuyu applying lotion to Mina. "Dude, dude. Mina is bending over."

Tenya spat out his drink when hearing Katsuki mentioning that. Shouto began fighting the boys over the binoculars. All in the while, Izuku was grunting. The boys were too loud within themselves to notice Izuku was moaning.

In the end, he made a tiny cry. Izuku began gasping for air. Suddenly, Izuku dropped face first to the ground. He began sighing. He felt strange, feeling the sensation of his body tingling from a familiar place whenever he vied for pleasure.

As Tenya was in defeat giving his binoculars to Shouto, he began to sniff. "Does anyone smell fresh squid in here?"

 _ **Back to the present….**_

Tenya, Shouto, and Tsuyu were wide-eyed when Izuku delivered the revelation. Tenya took off his glasses. His eyes shifted whereas Tsuyu's face turned cherry red. "Wait a minute? Ribbit!" Tsuyu turned her eyes to the blushing Izuku. "What did Yui do?" She clicked her tongue, rubbing his forehead gently. "Oh, sweetness! No, she did not."

"No, she did not," replied Tenya.

Shouto slapped his face with his forehead. "Yeah, it apparently appears so. I had a figure that there was something buzzing more than your cell phone." He looked to his watch. "Judging from my position. It was coming from somewhere in your back pocket."

Izuku turned red. Eyes shifting away to Tsuyu's stomach. "In so many words, yes."

Shouto was interrupted when his cell phone rang. "Hey, Toru. What's the word?"

"The word is 'boy, I can't wait to tell Deku's poor, beautiful mistress the whereabouts of her little pet.'" Shouto cursed under his breath when realizing that it was Katsuki having Toru's phone. "Katsuki? What the hell, man?"

"I must admit. Clever idea on Toru being naked," he giggled. "However, if you wanted to run away with this, let her not smell like pancakes and bubblegum. What is she? Nora Valkyrie?" He scoffed. "Secondly, a floating cell phone without any wire. I put two and two together."

"Give me my phone back," said Toru from the background. "We have a problem. She is…"

"Hey, Yui! Come and claim your prize…" It was interrupted when a sudden blast came toward Katsuki. Katsuki stood frozen as he couldn't move a thing. Literally!

Shouto stepped out into the arcade. He saw the shattered windows and a frozen Katsuki. "Boom, baby!"

"What the hell, Todoroki," barked Katsuki.

"You and Yui are," said Shouto before producing a smirk. "And look who just got froze over?" He snapped his fingers. "Like a game of cards, folding." He gave him the dropped eyelid followed by the middle finger. "Later, bitch!" He walked away before turning to Katsuki. "Oh, yeah! Your mama is so dumb. She thought a quarterback was a refund."

He turned to the others. "Tenya, Tsuyu! Grab Izuku and let's get the hell out of here." He grabbed Toru's hand. "Let's get the stepping."

Blushingly, Toru accepted. "Yes!"

Toru and Shouto followed the others as they ran out of the side door of the arcade. Upon exiting, they saw the Uber car waiting on them. Like clowns, they jammed themselves into the vehicle.

"Where to," questioned the driver.

"The Aizawa residence. And step on it," said Shouto as he gave the address to the Uber driver.

The driver put the pedal to the medal as he sped out of the alleyway. They should be fortunate as they sped out, Yui Kodai just entered.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Yui entered the arcade. Stunned gamers were still unraveling the scene from earlier with Shouto's surprise attack on Katsuki. Yui wasn't along. She did have someone accompanying her. The holier-than-thou classmate and fellow friend, Ibara Shiozaki stood with her as they saw Katsuki in a frozen compromising position.

Yui shrugged her shoulders. She alerted Ibara to assist Katsuki whereas she proceeded toward the back. She didn't need directions. She smelled the sweet familiar scent of her Izuku. No way in Hell she wouldn't forget her lover's scent.

The restroom opened. She dragged Reiko's cousin with her by the collar of his shirt. She pushed him to the wall. "Is this where Izuku has been hiding?" Her eyes were turning paler by the second.

"Yes, please don't hurt me," replied Reiko's cousin.

"Do you know where they are going," asked Yui.

"No, I am serious," replied Reiko's cousin. "They wanted shelter. I didn't ask for nothing more."

Ibara came in. She wasn't alone. Katsuki was with him as he was picking ice. Ibara gave a glare at Reiko's cousin. "I believe him, Yui. I don't think he would have a clue. He goes to my church. He is fateful in doing God's work."

Yui snapped her fingers. "I don't want to think. I want to know." She turned to Katsuki. "Katsuki, have a go with Reiko's cousin until he gives us information."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Katsuki eagerly and exciting as he furrowed his forehead.

Ibara turned to Yui. Yui walked to where the sink counter was located. She implanted her nose on the counter. She inhaled sharply, even withdrew her tongue to taste his former self. "Hmm, I can recognize those skin flakes. My lovely pet was here."

Ibara bowed to Yui. "How badly do you want Izuku?"

She turned to Ibara, displaying a psychotic grin and heart-shaped pupils. "I am willing to scour the Earth for my darling pet." She reached for her cell phone. "I am going to call my father and see we can get the location of the tracking device. I will not let Izuku leave this city. By tonight, I want Izuku in my lovely arms and in my bed."

"What about the others," questioned Ibara.

"We will do what we have to do," snickered Yui as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't want to kill them. No, no, no. They have my Izuku. However, they can't walk scot-free either." She licked her lips. "And please believe, if he does run, I want him myself. He can be in Antarctica and the moment he eats a snow cone, my face will be under that bowl."

 _ **You are mine, my lovely pet, Izuku. Teehee! HAHAHAHAHAHA! You're MINE MINE MINE MINE!**_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	29. Mina's Molly Mayhem (Part II) (Mina)

Izuku was in a bind. A bind that he thought he would never experience in his short teenaged life. The lad was sixteen. There were so many things he has yet to explore, let alone receiving affection. He just didn't expect the pinkette to vie for him.

Literally all of him.

As if he were the scurried pussycat and she was Pepe Le Pew, the emerald child ducked into the woods of the nearby park. Of course, he would pick the most suspecting place in this crazy goose chase. It was as if he was preparing for his own end. He couldn't help it. He was part of this crazy plot invented by the author. He just hoped to God that the pinkette wouldn't find him.

There wasn't much of a vantage point according to the pinkette. She could smell his invigorating fear. She wanted more. His scent, his touch, his affection, nestling onto her bosom. She wanted nothing more than to make Izuku hers.

Forever and ever.

"Playing hard to get?" He heard her yell from the distance. "I can play that game, Izuku. This is going to be so much fun!"

Izuku ran as far as he could, but he could still hear the sounds of Mina making her direction in his path. If was as if she was familiar with these woods.

 _I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine_

She sang cruelly in a twisted grin. It harked into the night, even scaring the crows out of their domicile. "Izuku, I've come to play!"

 _I will cry for you  
I will cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fear_

Izuku tried to get his cell phone, but it wasn't there. He left it at his dorm. Not knowing what to do, he swam across the cold creek to reach the other side. He was cold and wet. Also, it made his clothes heavier. Suddenly, within inches of his sight, he saw a quick flash hit a tree. The impact already implied to Izuku that it was acid, especially he saw the tree collapsed. She was close.

 _I will pray for you  
I will pray for you  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
Someone like you_

"Where are you, my little Izuku. I already miss you dearly. I want to shower you with lots and lots and lots of love. Oh, I can't wait. I've prayed for this day when we can be together forever and ever and ever. I look forward to finding you, my little Izuku."

 _ **My dear husband!**_

Hearing Mina's voice gave him the motivation to run further. He could still hear her from the distance. He found a ravine where he could hide for a moment. He was breathing heavily. Then, he heard a sound of dirt hitting him. He covered his breath. He knew that Mina was above him.

"Izuku, I've come to play," she said again in that sing-song.

Izuku held his breath as long as he could before she went away. Once he had the chance, he ran. He made some ground through the forest. It wasn't until he fell in a ditch. He hit the ground head first and felt a great sensation of pain coming from his leg. He tried to move it, but the pain made him screamed. He was injured and feared that it was broken. He was immobile. Matters got worse he heard the voice getting closer.

"I've found you, my little Izuku," said Mina as she managed to find her beloved in the ditch. She patiently walked down the ditch until she was in front of her cinnamon. "Good thing we have plenty of time to catch up again, my darling Izuku," said Mina as she clicked her tongue.

Izuku was taken aback as he tried to move, but he couldn't. His immobility only excited her. She squatted next to him as she whistled into the air. Izuku knew it was over. He was caught in her web.

"I'm really glad no one is around for me to see this, then it would have been naughty, my little Izuku," said Mina.

 _I will pray for you  
I will pray for you  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
Someone like you_

"Someone like you, Izuku," she said with her heart-shaped pupils. "And here I am."

"Mina, don't do this," cried Izuku.

"Nope!" He turned around and was met with a cloth covering his mouth.

"Don't fight it, don't fight it, darling. Just breath into it," said Mina. "Relax! Relax! Mina's got you. Your darling got you. Your darling wife to be got you. Just relax and go to sleep."

Izuku slowly lost conscious before fading into a slumber.

 _ **Later….**_

There was silence. It was pure and utter silence. It was the kind of silence that it took a vacuum to consume any source of a sound. It was a deep, horrid feeling that makes a person feel empty inside. He felt the sheer pain that was inflicting him at that moment in time. He couldn't see. He couldn't move. He couldn't hear. Any source of direction upon his sense became a liability.

Izuku didn't know where he was or where he was going. He was unsure if he was still alive. If he were dead, then why the nothing of silence. For a moment, it made him questioned the existence of God. He tried to recollect his thoughts. However, he couldn't. His brain felt like someone or something apply pressure to his brain, unable to pick up a thought. His mind was consumed with a blockade of woes and it was making fear of what was to come if he was still alive.

Suddenly, he began to gain feeling. He tried to focus his eyes, but something was blocking his view. However, he was feeling again, and it was something of a start. The first thing he thought about doing was wiggling his toes, but it was no good. Something was wrapped around it very tightly. So, he concluded that some kind of rope must be in the way. Then, he tried using his fingers. With much strength he could muster, he tried wiggling his fingers. The success he thought as he was able to garner strength from his fingers. It was a numb and tingling feeling. It was if he could have been out for some time. Regardless, he needed to know where he was. With his left palm, he began to touch the ground. It felt very rough, he thought. It was like the ground consisted of asphalt. However, he was still moving. So, he figured that he was being dragged. That could make sense as he felt the force of his feet being wrapped by something, or rather yet someone.

Thoughts began resurfacing in his mind. He tried to picture the events at the current moment. _I remember getting into a confrontation with Katsuki. I made some snarky comments before Kayama-sensei reprimanded him. Who stopped it? Oh, God. Oh, God! Oh, God! Mina did. Mina stopped it. However, she didn't stop. She made a move on me. We started to run! OH, GOD! OH MY FREAKING GOD!_

His thought was interrupted when he heard the sound of a car making its alarm. He knew that he was at a vehicle. Of course, how did a sixteen-year-old acquire such a vehicle?

He then felt the cold, soft hands of Mina around him as she grabbed his waist and threw him inside of the vehicle. He couldn't see, but he could assume that he had to be in the trunk of the car. The ground was very flat. He was in a fetal position.

Through the bumps of hitting against the door and on the side of the windows, he did his best to remain still. He didn't want to give any evidence of alerting Mina of his being awake.

He heard the sound of her closing the door shut. He heard the sound of her feet meshing with the rocks before stepping inside of the vehicle. The sound of the car engine turned on. He had to remain still as she put the car into drive.

Still unable to move parts of his body, he tried to use his left hand to touch his leg. He shifted through his belly to adjust his body. Each stroke was a mind-gutting pain. Nevertheless, he gritted his teeth and bit his lips, fighting the pain. What he wanted to know rather or not the leg was broken. He kept forward with his finger, which made his leg sensitive to the touch. He kept going until he was able to reach his ankle. He felt sore, but nothing was broken. Just to be sure, he reached for the other leg, and it was the same-nothing.

A sigh of relief came from his chapped lips. He was relieved that his leg wasn't broken, but that was not something to celebrate until he could get out of this mess. Until then, he had no other alternative, but to play chicken.

One thing was for sure. This night was far from over. He heard it as Mina sang onto the night.

 _Come with me, my love_

 _In the sea, the sea of love_

 _All I wanna tell you_

 _Is how much I love you_

 _Do you remember when we met_

 _That's the day I knew you were my pet_

 _All I wanna tell you_

 _Is how much I love you_

" _I love you, Izuku. You will always be mine. You will always be mine. And there is nothing a bitch can do to stop it."_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	30. Of All These Social Networks (Part I)

_**Hey, guys. [girlfriendoftheauthor] here. Just taking a break from my thesis to write a story with my boyfriend. This time, this is an OOC Izuku x OOC Himiko story. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Plot: Izuku does a favor for Neito to meet a girl he has met on online. Big mistake!**_

 _ **A/N: the League of Villians are portrayed as women in this particular story.**_

It was lunch time at UA High School. Izuku was sitting outside as he was opening his bento box. The old-fashioned classic peanut butter and jelly sandwich had to do the trick for the time being. His mother was short on funds and was unable to give her darling son money until the following weekend. She had to make a trip overseas to give her delightful, hardworking husband a strongly-worded explanation on why their hardworking funds were going to support local Filipino single mothers.

Izuku hoped to hear from his mother soon. He needed to buy some milk to go with the peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Before Izuku could take the first bite, another hand slapped his hand. Izuku felt like life was in slow motion as he saw his sandwich dropped to the floor to be feasted by the hidden critters.

"Good, you aren't doing anything right now, Midoriya!" Izuku tried to keep his smiling composure as the self-proclaimed genius of class 1-B, Neito Monoma made his humble appearance. Izuku's inner thoughts: _No this bastard did not swipe my sandwich down. I want to tear this white bread a new asshole. But first, I going to be subtle._ "Greetings, Monoma! How can I assist you with today?"

The charmer kneeled beside Izuku as he began cracking his knuckles. Izuku tried to avoid this inferior-complex teen. However, his antics were always drawing near whenever he felt he was deprived of attention.

Scratching his head, Izuku said. "Look, I believe Katsuki and Eijirou are nearby doing their Sadie Hawkins, why not join them."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Neito smiled. "Clever, Midoriya! Simpletons wanted to look at women under their disenchanted discord. Classical 1-A nonsense."

Izuku's inner thoughts: _those disenchanted vocabulary isn't going to save you if I beat your ass, you bastard._ "Yeah, Neito! We are just that minute under your clever charm." He dug into his ear. "So, any particular reason of wanting me? Or you were passing through?"

Neito gave his Cheshire Cat smirk. "I am going to pretend that Swahili for a pleasure to listen to my request." He coughed. "As you can see, my fair Midoriya, I have engaged myself in the wonderful woman of online courtship." He reached for his cell phone. "Her name is Sara. She is a beautiful blonde girl from Britain. She is classy, full of charm. Reminds me of Melissa Shield. Such a blue eyed beauty.

Izuku's inner thoughts: _blonde and blue-eyed is overrated, you jackass. As if people don't know any other color. Our perfect world._ "She has quite a charm about her."

"Of course, she isn't a dull and dishwater plain Jane like Ochako here," he smirked. "As I've mentioned, she goes to a prestigious high school in London, speaks Japanese, plays polo and finds me _cute!_ " He held the phone to his chest. "And I'm so, so in love with this beauty that sits upon me." He regained his composure. "So, I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"I am not sure that she might be the girl I think she is."

"Have you guys spoken on the phone or through webcams."

"She says that her parents don't allow webcams. We have spoken on the phone." Neito kissed the picture. "She sounds like an angel." He wiped his face. "I need you to do a recon." He pulled out a piece of paper. "Sara texted me and said that she is visiting town today. Today!"

Izuku looked carelessly. However, he wasn't going to let him know about that.

"I want you to go in my place. Say, that you are a humble servant of Neito."

"Humble servant?"

"It could be worse. When I spoke to Shouto about this, I called him my lovely dog." He displayed his reddened hand. "It didn't go so well. Thank God for my copy quirk." He slapped Izuku's shoulder. "So, do this for me and I won't tell Kayama-sensei that you have the answers to tomorrow's exam."

Izuku raised his eyebrow. "I don't have the answer to tomorrow's exam."

Neito immediately shoved a sheet of paper into Izuku's hand. "You do now!" He smiled as he saw the devil herself walking through the pavilion. "Kayama-sensei," he yelled before Izuku covered his mouth.

"All right, all right, Jesus!" Izuku shook his head in frustration. "I will do it. Tell me what I need to do."

Neito displayed his smug grin as he pulled out a few dollars. "I know you are familiar with food stamps and welfare, so here is a few dollars. I've told Sara that I will meet her at the French cafe near school. Another thing we like - French cuisine."

Izuku's inner thoughts: _And..._

Izuku's sub-inner thoughts: _Hop off of France's dick and quit riding them like a rodeo show!_

Izuku's inner urban thoughts: _Izuku, beat that motherfucker right now! On my mama, tear his ass up!_

Izuku's inner woman thoughts: _The nerve of that vile excuse of man. Please, Izuku. Do something about this!_

"Sure. What time?"

"After school. Please be there on time. She said that she will be wearing a red rose." Neito stood up. "Thanks a lot. Have to run. Sorry about the sandwich. I would help but I don't speak poor!" Neito ran off into the distance.

Izuku took a deep breath. As he watched his sandwich being covered by ants, he made one slight touch to the ground. Neito didn't make far as he fell into the crevice that fitted him well.

 _ **Later after school….**_

There were many things Izuku could do at the point in time and he is serving as an escort for Neito for a girl he has never met.

Izuku made it to the crosswalk where he saw the French cafe. The smell of duck loomed into the air. And with the money Neito gave him, he will be sure to take advantage of this. From the distance, he spotted a girl in his eyesights. She was a young woman with straight blonde hair long enough to stretch down her back. She has deep sky blue eyes and a pair of red, oval frame eyeglasses.

She was wearing a blue blouse with a white dress.

"Whoa! She does look similar to Melissa," said Izuku to himself.

As if they were in-sync, the girl saw Izuku and waved at him. Izuku looked both ways before crossing the street to the cafe.

"Good afternoon," said the woman as Izuku approached the seat at the outside cafe.

"Afternoon," replied Izuku as he bowed to her. "My name…."

"Izuku Midoriya," said the woman. "Neito told me that you were coming. Sara B. Goode is my name."

The duo exchanged handshakes as Izuku took a seat.

"I am excited to be here in this country," she said. "Too bad that Neito couldn't be here. I know he was busy taking care of the homeless right now. He is such a good spirit."

Izuku nervously laughed. "Yeah. What a guy!"

Sara informed Izuku that she decided to have crepes as appetizers until they were ready to order.

"So, Izuku," she said to him. "Tell me about yourself."

Before he could respond, the phone rang. Sara stood up. "Excuse me, I have to go to the little girl's room. Be right back."

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Sara stepped inside of the cafe to head to the restroom. However, instead of heading to the restroom, she headed into the kitchen. Sitting cross-legged on the counter was a person who didn't look like she should belong in the kitchen.

"Dabi," she said to the woman. "How are those crepes coming along?"

"Supplied with much sedatives to take down an elephant," replied Dabi as she worked on the appetizers. "Is he here?"

"My lovely husband? Yes!" Sara scoffed excitedly as she began to psychotically grin. "Thank the gods that Neito is such an idiot. Although intelligent, he is quite vain when it comes to understanding people."

"Right about that, Himiko!"

"No, no, no. I am Sara _B. Goode_!" She flicked Dabi on her nose. "Remember?"

"Right, right!"

"Now, if you excuse me, Sara must convince Izuku to fall into her charms," replied Sara as she left out of the kitchen. She didn't even looked at the bound and gagged cooks tied up beside the women.

 _Izuku, Izuku, Izuku!_

 _Look into my eyes, my love  
Tell me that I'm the one  
If you don't then I'm afraid  
I just may come undone_

 _Sing to me again, my love  
That sweet song that you had sung  
Only sing for me and just me  
Or I may have to slice off your tongue_

 _Come a little closer, my love  
Tell me things I wish to hear  
If you don't, I think I may cry  
And you just may disappear_

 _Say that it's meant to be, my love  
That one day soon we'll be wed  
Otherwise you'll be killing my dreams  
And they won't be the only thing dead_

 _Why have you done this, my love?  
Talking with those damn whores  
You shattered my heart into pieces  
I shall do the same thing to yours_

 _ **To be continued?**_


	31. Mitsuki For The Weekend (Part I)

_**Ladies and gentleman, a spinoff of "My NieR Nights," "Mitsuki For The Weekend." Enjoy!**_

Katsuki put her hands to muffle Izuku's moans to keep him quiet without alerting her mother. She strutted Izuku in his futon while he was sleeping. A surprise attack, but she was in the mood. She needed to give him reminders of her love and what it meant to date a yandere. Katsuki was in all smiles as she dominated his dick into her pussy.

Feeling the warmth on her hands turned her on. She continued to thrust her hips as much as she could as she wanted a midnight quickie.

"Don't fight it, Icchan," she purred. "Just give in and get nice and wet for me, baby." She kept looking at the door. The last thing she wanted to see was her mother walking in.

She removed her hands, replacing them with her lips. She forced her tongue inside of his mouth, cleaning anything within. She wanted more. His lips, his dick. She wanted everything of him. And there was nothing no bitch can do to stop it.

"Yes, fuck me. Fuck me," she whispered to the whimpering Izuku. He thrust with all of his might. Heart-shaped pupils appeared in Katsuki's hungry eyes as she claimed her Izuku once more. "Get wet for me, baby. Come inside me, now!"

Izuku whimpered in silence as he released all of his contents inside of Katsuki. She locked up her hips, allowing all of his seed to deposit in her bank. She let out a silent laugh, knowing that his seeds were within her once again.

She hovered over him, giving him another kiss. She grabbed his chin, letting him know of their status. "You're mine, Icchan! You are so mine and no bitch can ever touch this." She gave another thrust. "This dick, these sexy lips, your body, mine, and spirit is all mine." She licked his cheek before rolling off of him. She stood up as she reached for her panties. She was cautious as she walked in the dark. She took her birth control pills and then her morning after pills. After washing it down with water, she returned to her side of the futon. "Good night, you baka dog." She turned over.

As Izuku was getting adjusted, she spoke once more. "Sweet dreams, okay. Sweet dreams." Izuku wasn't fazed. It wasn't easy for Katsuki to open up since their confession to each other. As of now, they kept their relationship a secret. More so for the sake of the girls because Katsuki would become violent if any girl talked to him in a flirtatious manner. Honestly, anything.

It was rare that he received letters. If he did, Katsuki had to read for review. He must always meet Katsuki before and after school. They will hold hands when they go out on dates. Sleepovers were common, but it was to conduct their rendezvous. Katsuki was becoming risky when they have sex. It was as if she wanted to get pregnant. They have been fortunate with their close calls. Still, he wasn't ready to be a parent yet.

Izuku reached into his sheets. He felt the seminal residue on his boxers. Didn't want an explanation to his mother for laundry day, he decided to go and use the restroom. He wasn't worried as Katsuki was already sleeping. It didn't take long for the blonde to sleep. Amazing how that crazy girlfriend of his can easily get rest.

He got up from his futon and made his way out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

 _ **A few minutes later….**_

After using the restroom and cleaning off any seminal stain, he felt assured that he will be fine for another day. As he headed back to Katsuki's room, someone else in the house called his name.

"Icchan, is everything alright?" Katsuki's mother, Mitsuki, was sitting in the living room. The television was off and the lamp next to the couch was the only thing off. He looked away when seeing his girlfriend's mother's attire. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt and baby blue panties. To add to the fray, she was reading the book, _The Story of O._

"I am fine," muttered Izuku as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Just had a dream and need to go to the bathroom to wash my face."

Mitsuki crossed her legs on the couch. Izuku had a clear and full view of Mitsuki's crotch. He looked down to avoid it. Unbeknownst to the emerald child, she was producing a smile. "Sorry, dear, with my attire. My husband isn't home and I didn't think you were going to be awake." She bowed. "Sorry for my attire." She reached for a throw blanket to cover herself up. "Hey, come keep me company for a little bit. I need to talk with someone before going to sleep."

Didn't want to be a rude guest, he entered the living room and sat on the couch across from Mitsuki. Mitsuki patted her side of the couch. "Come sit beside me. I don't bite." She winked at him.

Nervously, he walked to her side of the couch. He tried not to eye her breasts because her nipples were becoming quite perky through the shirt. He tried to think positively. _Relax, Izuku. This is your girlfriend's mother. This isn't your first time seeing her like this._

"Comfy," she asked as she shared some of the covers with him.

He nodded silently, hoping that her sleep was drawing near.

"Your dream. Tell me what it was about?"

Izuku quickly forgot about that lie. He tried to be quick on his feet. _Water. Water is wet. I was swimming in an ocean. Yeah, the ocean. I was being chased by a sperm whale. No, no, a whale. I was in the ocean being chased by a whale. Yeah, that's it._

"It was a wet dream," said Izuku without thinking. _What the hell?_ "No, no," he tried explaining himself about the confusion.

Mitsuki covered her mouth, giggling at the stunned Izuku. "A wet dream?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that."

"Relax, Izuku. I may have a daughter, but these things do happen," she told Izuku. "Could you tell me about your _wet_ dream?"

Running short on ideas, he needed to quickly answer. "It was a lie!" _Why am I so nervous? Damn it?_

Mitsuki produced a smile. "It's okay, Izuku. You don't have to be ashamed. Everybody gets them." She stretched her arm and placed it around his shoulder. "My poor little Icchan is embarrassed about having wet dreams. It's okay, dear. I won't tell anyone. Including Kacchan." She patted him on the back. "Consider it to be our little secret."

Izuku didn't want to say further. It beats not explaining the truth. A wet dream was a better excuse than telling the mother that he was porking her daughter in the nearby bedroom.

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded to her.

Mitsuki took Izuku's hand. "We are going to do a pinky swore."

"A pinky swore?"

"Yes, to be sure to keep this a promise. Okay?"

Izuku understood and wrapped his pinky around hers.

 _Pinky, pinky bow-bell,  
Whoever tells a lie  
Will sink down to the bad place  
And never rise up again_

Mitsuki kissed their pinkies, which made Izuku blushed. She added to the swear, "Finger cut-off, ten thousand fist-punchings, whoever lies has to swallow a thousand needles." She let go on his hand. "Promise now sealed."

 _Oh, God. I hope that I don't have to swallow a thousand needles._ That what was probably Izuku was thinking as Mitsuki looked at his cute face. The mother wasn't stupid or wasn't born yesterday. The house was rigged with cameras to fit the occasion.

 _ **Earlier that day….**_

Mitsuki had to portray herself as the darling mother. Not the mother that wanted to bash her loving daughter's brains in with the tray she was carrying their snacks. Izuku was visiting for the evening. According to her charming prince, her mother was out of town for the weekend visiting his father. Feeling sorry for him, Katsuki begrudgingly brought Izuku over. She told him that he can stay over for the night (if he wanted to). He wasn't sure but nevertheless, the emerald cinnamon roll had pajamas and spare toiletries whenever he stayed over.

Mitsuki stood at her daughter's door. She had to rehearse her lines without wanting to smash her daughter's face with the glass that was starting to sparkle. _Calm down, Mitsuki. That's is her man._ She slapped herself on her forehead. _Calm down, Mitsuki. That is her man. Her lovely beautiful man. That man that should be under my bosom and not that flatsy bitch of a daughter's. Calm down! They won't be doing anything. Except her breathing his air._ Writing in journals, taking deep breaths, exercising, things that a therapist (or due to her cheapskate-ness, the internet would provide) should have done the trick for self-control.

 _But remember that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree._ Her journals contained explicit threats on what she was going to do to her daughter. She nearly had a stroke after taking strong breaths to the point that her lungs were going inside out. The local gyms would no longer accept Mitsuki after destroying mirrors, elliptical equipment, and a punching bag that was scrawled with her hands. _Die slut DIE!_

"Kacchan! Icchan! Snacks!" Mitsuki pushed the door opened with her foot. The duo was sitting under the kotatsu watching _Place to Place._ "Oi! Mom, what are you doing without knocking!" The blushing Katsuki stared blankly at her mother. In return, Mitsuki did the same. If she knew her daughter like she knew her daughter, something was up.

"I was trying to let you know that snacks are served." She placed the tray of crackers, chips, and canned soda on the table. "Enough to make my precious little ones hungry and filled until dinner is served."

Izuku's smile gleamed at Mitsuki. "Thanks, Auntie. You're the best."

"Charming. You're very welcome." She smiled before staring daggers at her daughter. "You see, Kacchan? Icchan knows how to be nice, friendly, and presentable to mothers." She slapped her thighs. "If only my darling daughter _dearest_ would do the same."

Katsuki rolled her eyes at her mother. "Yeah, yeah! Thanks for the snacks. See your way out." Mitsuki kept her composure. She knew that she had company. She held onto her apron as she badly wanted to use it to wrangle her little bitch of a daughter's neck. She held her breath, taking strong breaths. STRONG breaths.

"Very well, then," said Mitsuki. "I will see you guys enjoy and have fun." She winked at Izuku. "I will call you at dinner." Mitsuki bowed to the kids before stepping out of the door. _You should thank God, Katsuki, that the Lord was on your side. I was this close from catching a case. But don't worry, Katsuki, I will let you keep for a day or so. But, know this! Izuku is going to be mine._

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Katsuki scraped the tray of snacks into the trash can. She swiped the chips from her boyfriend's hand. "Ow! What's that for," asked Izuku.

"I'm saving your life, you baka," she said before kissing his hand. "I don't trust my mother. I knew you weren't paying attention, but when I see my mother _that_ friendly, something is wrong." Katsuki stood up and dusted herself as she went into the closet. She opened her drawer and pulled out snack cakes and canned iced tea. She handed it to Izuku. "These are your favorites anyway," she said matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms.

"You know my favorites," asked Izuku as he eyed the treats.

She flicked his forehead. "Duh!" She knocked his forehead with her fist. "I am your girlfriend, silly. Of course, I know everything. What you eat, what you hate, what you hate." She blew into his face. "What you desire." She ran toward the door and locked it. In case, she grabbed her nightstand and pushed it against the door.

"Kacchan!"

"I feel like having a little fun." She slowly pulled off her skirt, exposing her cotton white panties. She swayed her hips, which she knew Izuku would automatically become hard. "Like what you see, you baka? Gonna blow a wad in your pants?" She didn't stop. She unbuttoned her blouse and dropped it to the floor. Then, she undid her bra, exposing her tits. She felt a bit uncomfortable with her tits. In comparison to her mother's, she was smaller. Nevertheless, she knew these breasts were for Izuku only.

And she meant. That included her goddamn mother. _Clever, you bitch! Firstly, you aren't that nice to use name brand products. When seeing Coca-Cola, Wheat Thins, and Lays, you weren't slick. You are too much of a cheapskate to buy this so I knew you drugged these, you damn whore. You have a husband. Get your own goddamn man! Speaking of my man…._

She produced a smirk, grabbing her booty as she made her way to Izuku. Izuku nearly dropped his baked good. "Take a break from your honey bun and get a taste of this honey bun."

"You don't mean."

"Huh, huh! You are going to literally kiss my ass, Izuku. Swear your allegiance, you baka. For you are mine."

"You have to be hard."

"And that's the way _you_ like it."

 _ **Meanwhile in Mitsuki's private quarters….**_

Mitsuki had her hand in her panties whenever she was preparing for her sessions. Her husband was God-knows-where doing God-knows-what, leaving her alone with her lecherous thoughts.

She cracked a smile as she turned on to her new favorite show. A show in which her daughter was having sex with a certain lover that she was going to take from her daughter. She reached for the thickest plastic she had to null the frustration.

She needed something to vent as she was watching her emerald prince kissing her daughter's ass. Her eyes watered in frustration as she watched. That should his lips kissing her A-1 choice cut ass and not some damned rump roast.

Her daughter was more clever that she had thought. To think she had actually paid attention to her mother's shopping list.

"You clever bitch," she said to herself. "She learns quick. Like mother, like daughter." She fixed her lips. "That is okay. Please believe, baby. There are clever tricks up my sleeve yet. You are going to slip. Please believe. You will."

 _ **Back to the present….**_

"Izuku, there is something I need your help with," said Mitsuki.

"What is it," asked Izuku.

"Let's say...precious cargo," replied Mitsuki tenderly. "In the bedroom."

It was very lavish, he thought. Everything appeared antique, leaving him with a 19th-century feeling. He walked through the bedroom as she followed by him.

"So, what do you need help with," asked Izuku.

 _Click!_

Izuku heard the door clicked shut. He turned as he saw Mitsuki blocked the door.

"Auntie?"

She produced a smile. "I know something you don't know." She began to undo her shirt. "And it involves a dream."

He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"And a little white lie," she said seductively.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	32. Mina's Molly Mayhem (Part III) (Mina)

_**A combination of seriousness with an ounce of comedy. Dark comedy at its finest, I think. Enjoy!**_

Mina gave enough money to the cashier to fill her the tank. The money she acquired came from the wallets of her female classmates and acquaintances. She had the privilege of being the towel girl as they were swimming in gym class. Mina was too trusting to the girls. They would have never thought she scoured from locker to locker taking their precious coins to prepare for their trip. The trip that she dubbed as their honeymoon to paradise. As she placed the pump into the gas tank, the pinkette was very giddy. Knowing that her groom was inches away in the vehicle that she preciously 'borrowed' from a passerby for a cheap thrill was her aid and ticket to freedom. The passerby wasn't hurt. However, she hoped that the stranger wasn't planning to use his tool for procreating or urinating anytime soon.

She texted her mother to borrow some money for the time being. Her excuse was that the school needed funds for the purchase of books for the next semester. Of course, it was a lie but how would her mother know? Her mother was hundreds of miles away and she didn't know anybody, quirk or quirkless, who could see that far. She tried to compose herself. What was stopping her from devouring her maiden voyage with her Izuku? As the sleeping prince slept in the trunk of the vehicle, she had developed so many great plans for their future.

Their impending marriage. Their honeymoon. Their first kiss. Their first time sleeping together. She stopped. She wasn't ready to think that her husband-to-be was going to take the most precious gift that any woman could give to a man.

She knew her uncle kept a cabin out in the island of Shikoku. It was going to be a few days trip by vehicle. Nevertheless, it was going to be worth it. Nothing was going to stop Mina Ashido from having her prize. So, if stealing money from her classmates, taking money from her parents, and maiming a passerby for 'flirty fishing' meant being with her Izuku, then it was all worth it.

By the way, it was her inciteful suggestion to get Katsuki to fight Izuku that afternoon. She didn't have to say much to excite and to ignite the enhanced ignorant Katsuki. _Izuku said that_ " _Yo mama is so stupid when an intruder broke into her house, she ran downstairs, dialed 9-1-1 on the microwave, and couldn't find the "CALL" button."_ Or, _Izuku said that "yo mama's so stupid, she put two quarters in her ears and thought she was listening to 50 Cent."_ Or, _Izuku said that "yo mama is so stupid that she argued with the gumball machine for not taking her food stamps."_ This one set Katsuki off. " _Yo mama is so much of a slut that when blind touch her pussy, it spells STD in braille."_

A small price to pay for acting as the devil's advocate, but it was worth the trouble knowing that Izuku wasn't theirs but hers. She knew of the girls that talked about her husband. The nerve of those pre-pubescent, immature, coffee-drinking sluts that they were. Those broads, particularly Momo, Ochako, and Tsuyu couldn't handle her cinnamon prince. She had to step in, to intervene. She removed the pump from the tank. She giggled as a bit of gasoline dribbled on the pump. She eagerly couldn't wait until Izuku pumps his gas into her tank. Like the vehicle, she was reared to go.

She got inside of the vehicle and closed the door. She turned on the ignition as she prepared to shift it into drive. She focused her mirror to keep her adjusted to the road. She hummed a song that reminded her of Izuku.

 _Come with me, my love_

 _In the sea, the sea of love_

 _All I wanna tell you_

 _Is how much I love you_

Chills ran through her spine as she knew her sleeping prince was inches away. She couldn't wait until she left what she called the danger zone. The danger zone of leaving Honshu. She knew that with two missing students, it will quickly turn into an investigation. That was why she had to leave as soon as possible. Shikoku was her destination and she was going to head there. And if it meant hurting people, she had to do what was possible.

 _Do you remember when we met?_

 _That's the day I knew you were my pet_

 _All I wanna tell you_

 _Is how much I love you_

She cracked a smile, a smile that spread wider than the Mariana Trench. A smile that was wider than the Grand Canyon. "Oh, I love you, I love you. More than anything," she said to herself as she continued on to her trek into her newfound happiness.

* * *

A sigh of relief came from his chapped lips. He was relieved that his leg wasn't broken, but that was not something to celebrate until he could get out of this mess. Until then, he had no other alternative, but to play chicken.

As he traveled to parts unknown, his mind was consumed with many things. How did he get into this mess? How can he get out? What warranted Mina Ashido to do these things. As he thought of her past, Mina was nothing more than outgoing, cheery, friendly, pleasant to be around. This wasn't the same Mina that scoured the forest in search of him, drugged him, and put him in the trunk of a vehicle.

Suddenly, the car made a complete stop. The sound of the engine cut off. Pretending to be asleep, unconscious, or dead, he waited patiently and quietly for the unknown. Izuku heard the sound of footsteps approaching the back. Then, he heard the sounds of key unlocking the vehicle. The door opened and out of nowhere, he felt the grip of Mina grabbing him and slumping him over her shoulder. He dangled as he was going to parts unknown. He could smell Mina's sweat as he continued to go along her. It was foul, unlike her usual scent of sweet blue flowers. Mina may have been a tomboy and acted more of a tough girl, but she was still a girl.

The sound of a car door alerted Izuku's thoughts as he felt himself enter. The air was thick and it felt heavy. It felt like depression lived there. It had a smell of mildew, infuriating his nostrils. It was interesting he thought as the senses become stronger after losing others. Suddenly, he felt the feeling of the hard thump on the console. He quietly shrieked as she pushed his injured leg. He fought the pain, trying his hardest to not signal anything to Mina. He felt Mina touching his ankle and began unwrapping the rope from around his ankle, freeing the tension from it. He heard the rope made a slight thump beside him. He did hear the unzipping of something from behind. He heard footsteps going back and forth from one direction to the next. She did return and he felt her face touching near his. He wanted to panic, but he fought it. Instead, he kept his eyes closed and played coy as possible as he could.

He heard Mina opening the back seat of the vehicle. He heard her making grunting noises as she used that very rope to tie around his chest. Pushing the chair with her foot, she secured the rope to connect to the back seat, ensuring that Izuku will be immobile. She grabbed his arms, using more rope to tie around to the back of the seat. Once more, he was bounded by Mina.

Mina closed the back door and gave Izuku another final look. She gave such a pleasant smile as she caressed his face. Immediately, he became repulsed by the cold, smooth hand of the pinkette.

It gave her confirmation that Izuku was awake.

"You're awake, my darling," she spoke to him gently. His eyes snapped open, only to turn blue in the face when seeing that Mina had a knife in her hand. Before he could part his lips to scream, she used her hands to muffle his moans. "Be quiet, my husband. Shh! Be quiet!" She gave him a frightening glare. "I said be quiet."

Izuku followed her instructions.

"This knife isn't for you," she told gently. "This knife aided me with the ropes. However, I may have to use this knife if I have to, to stop others from having." She pointed at him. "I've said be quiet. You can be quite fussy, my darling. So, please don't be nosy. We don't want to attract attention."

Izuku reluctantly nodded. "Look at you and how beautiful you are, my dear." He wanted to cringe, but he felt the pressure of the knife against his lips. It was sharp as she rubbed it on both of his lips. "So gentle, so fragile, my darling. This very moment, this chase, this dance we are doing makes it worth it to have you in my possession."

"Possession?"

"Yes, my love. In order to have love, there must be a possession," she said matter-of-factly. "But, we are in love, so that is okay!" She began to giggle once more. "I waited for this day, my darling" smiled Mina as she was laughing in delight. "I want you to understand my darling that I love you. I really do. I know what you are thinking. Why did I do what I did this to you? It is because I love you. I wanted to keep you in place. I needed to do whatever I could to keep you under my grasp. You are mine, Izuku."

Chills were riveting through his spine, especially how she was holding that knife. "Please, Mina," he said pleadingly. "Let's head back home and talk about this. We can work it out back at the school."

She held her face together tenderly. Her eyes produced heart-shaped pupils. "Izuku said, 'let's head back home.' You really do love me, Izuku. I knew you did. You do." She glared as she pressed her body onto his. "But, darling. UA High _isn't_ our home." She stroked his hair with the knife. "Our home is us. Where we're heading is going to be our new home."

"New home? What are you saying, Mina?"

She produced a frightening grin. "We are going to run away together, my darling husband. We are going to create our brand new life." She planted her nose upon his neck, inhaling his scent, his fear. "We are going to run away, silly. We will get married, have children." She giggled. "That...that...gives me shivers to know that I am forever with you."

She placed her hands onto his tired thighs. "You will no longer call me just a classmate or a _friend._ When in fact, I am going to be your wife, _**forever**_." She reached into a pocket. In her possession was a syringe. "Now, darling, I will have you go to sleep for a little while. I don't need you to have cold feet."

Izuku began resisting but Mina shushed him. "Don't worry, baby. This won't hurt." She sighed, knowing that it wasn't the truth. "No, it will. But it will short and sharp, very quick."

"Please, Mina. No, Mina."

"Now, you will feel a prick. Now hold still."

As if with a hammer, Mina throbbed the syringe into his neck. The few moments of Izuku's screams were fading away.

 _There we are._

 _Don't fight it. DON'T fight it._

 _Just let the drugs take you._

 _Just give in._

 _Don't worry, darling. In a few hours, our problems, our troubles, our fears will be over._

 _Just go to sleep. When you wake up, we will be in paradise._

 _Just go to sleep. Enjoy the pleasure of this paradigm that we are creating._

 _Just the two of us._

 _I love you, Izuku._

 _And eventually, you will love me, too!_

 _I love you, Izuku. I love you so much!_

Izuku was fading away. He watched as Mina smiled at his distress. The very expression she did when he was kidnapped by her. She leaned forward to give him a kiss.

 _She tastes sweet_ , Izuku thought.

Silence followed thereafter.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	33. Think Yuu Can Escape, Izuku? (Part I)

_**The following story might look familiar to some but not to all. Don't judge me for there are reasons and plans on implementing this on this series. This story is a spinoff of "Why Must Yuu Resist Me, Izuku?" Unlike its predecessor, this story contains dark elements and contains classic examples of yandere x male of affection-like behavior. Seven years have passed since Izuku's 'marriage' to Yuu. No longer can handle Yuu's obsessive nature, he decides to escape. Not only for his sake but for the sake of his two daughters. Fearing the worst for his daughters of becoming like their mother, this was the best decision. However, if one knows the code of a yandere, a yandere will always catch their object of affection. One way or another.**_

There wasn't going to be another chance for this moment. The time had come and he must act quickly. Any distraction or deviation from his plan would result in failure. Everything had to be concise, planned, calculated. He didn't want anything to display a difference in his behavior. It was hard playing the role of the husband for a woman that he rightfully feared over the last seven years. Forcing smiles, making false declarations of love, and reminding his children that he had actually loved their mother. He had enough of lying. He had enough of the torture, mentally and spiritually, within himself. Behind the white picket fences, the dinner parties, and the important PTA meetings were lies and deceit. He was in prison, metaphorically and literally.

Yuu told Izuku that she was leaving town for a few hours on an important errand. She would return in the evening. She wanted dinner ready, the children in bed, and him to be ready for their nightly lovemaking upon her return. The demands, the reprimands of a devoted, controlling wife. Hidden within the crest of her smile lied a devil.

When she closed her door, Izuku made his move. It was no time to waste. The emerald-haired gentleman had to leave today.

The children were at school. He had already packed their bags ahead of time, leaving him with less worry. He couldn't imagine the feelings of his pride and joys, Yuriko and Chigusa, could feel about their departure from their mother. He didn't like it, but it had to be done. Those kids were of growing age and the fact that they were watching their mother pursuing their incandescent acts became the detriment to the anguish Izuku. No longer tied down to her role as a superhero, she went on every whim to be sure that no woman on this planet would have her hands on her Izuku. He no longer had connections with his mother. Friends, there weren't any. In the past, when he worked, she expected him home in a timely manner. Even a nanosecond off, there were questions, interrogations, punishments. All in which his loving daughters watched, seeing how a man is supposed to submit to their wives.

The model of "do as I say, not as I do," controlling every move of his was distasteful; especially if he were in the company of a woman. He remembered the phone calls, the walk-up to his jobs, threatening or forcefully cajoling any woman who was in breath's space of her Izuku. After the many jobs he had lost, she had decided to make him a househusband. With him at home to clean, to cook, to love, to honor, to obey, and to watch the children, then she felt comfortable.

He, no longer, can accept the possible future his daughters may face if he stayed a moment longer with Yuu.

Seven years was enough. The stress it was swelling in his brain, knowing in a few moments, freedom was behind the doors. Not just going to the store and pick up items. Not just picking up her dry cleaning. Not just going on dates and forcefully smile or end up dealing with it in the basement in when they got home. Not binding and confining him in a crawl space when he spoke in disagreement. Through it all, she always had a smile. _My dearest Izuku, you are yet to be broken. Don't worry, my darling. I am going to show and prove my love to the point when you pronounce the beginning of my name, there will be a tingling feeling to it. Oh, I can't wait, my love. Oh, I can't wait._

He packed light. Didn't need anything that reminded him of his past. A few days of clothes, a few hundred dollars from her allowance to him, a passport (for just in case), and the train tickets to take them to parts unknown. He picked the place at random one day while on an errand for Yuu. He knew it was ten hours away and it was enough time to find further plans. It wasn't the smartest, but it was random. Once he was certain he was far away from the blonde devil, then he could be solution-oriented.

At least there was a hotel waiting for him and his children.

He made small backpacks for his children with a few of their toys. He also reminded himself to discard his old phone. Earlier in the morning, he had called the school to tell them that he would be checking out his daughters. Once he had his children, then he was ready to set forth.

A strong surge hit his heart. Knowing that he was a few hours from freedom.

* * *

Instead of taking the train to his daughters' elementary school, he took a taxicab. He had made arrangements with the cab driver to pick him up, get his daughters, and take them to the train depot.

The taxi driver was on-time.

"Sound like you're in a hurry," said the taxi driver as he displayed his toothy grin. Izuku wasn't in a mood for small talk. Every second counted.

"Take me to this address." Izuku gave the driver the slip of paper. "And please, sir, step on it."

The driver clicked his tongue. "Onward to freedom!"

 _Onward is right! I am not there yet. Get my daughters and once I am on the train and away from the city limits, then I will be free!_

Izuku wore a heavy overcoat and a large hat. Despite being summer, he didn't want to be noticed by those associated with him and his wife. The taxi stopped at the school. He hurried out of the vehicle and toward the office.

His tension faded away as his daughters, Yuriko and Chigusa were sitting quietly at the front office. Their face glowed when seeing their father.

"Daddy!" The girls screamed loudly as they rushed their father. Holding them tightly, rubbing and kissing them fervently. Those pride and joys were the very reason why he hadn't taken his own life. They needed a father. Death wasn't going to be his heading.

He told the principal that he and the girls were taking a vacation for a while. The principal nodded, didn't want any further explanation. The look on his face displayed discernment about the situation. The principal noted to keep them posted on any changes before closing his office door.

He grabbed his daughters' hands and they returned to the taxi cab.

He kept Chigusa on his lap as Yuriko sat beside him. Chigusa was Daddy's Little Girl. A spinning image of Izuku, she followed whatever her father did. The glowing eyes were concentrating on a toy that she recently got for her birthday. She didn't have a clue about this situation.

And that was the way he wanted it.

"A vacation," Chigusa cooed. "I love vacations." She turned her head to her father. "Are we going to a beach?"

"We sure can but soon. However, we have to do some other things before going to the beach."

"That is so exciting!" Chigusa rocked her hips while playing with her toy. "On vacation, we go! On vacation, we go!" She paused for a second. "Is mommy coming?"

"Mommy isn't coming."

Izuku turned to the flat tone of his eldest daughter Yuriko. The blonde resemblance of his wife was twiddling her thumbs, holding on to a necklace that she got from her mother. Her mother got the gift from her mother. He never liked the necklace. It displayed too much symbolism. Gold laced with purple. In his eyes, control, and evil.

"Mommy isn't coming with us?" Chigusa's face turned red. Her eyes began watering when hearing the sudden announcement.

"Nope!" She turned to look at her father. "We are getting away from mother. Aren't we?"

Izuku knew how intelligent Yuriko was. At the age of six, she was one of the smartest girls in the class. A natural born leader, an independent thinker. She caught on to things quickly. She was acutely aware of the circumstances between her parents. She tucked in her lips, taking her father's hand, rubbing it affectionately. "I understand, father. You don't have to explain further."

"No," protested Chigusa. "Mommy is coming. Mommy is coming!" She looked to the eyes of her father. "Is Mommy coming, Daddy?"

Izuku wanted to swallow the lump in his throat. He didn't like seeing Chigusa liked that. She wore her heart on her sleeve. She was "green behind the ears." As a typical five-year-old, she saw the best in everyone. She gripped her father's arms tightly with her fingers. "Daddy? Daddy?"

He finally answered. "Mommy is coming. She will come later after taking care of her errands."

Her sadness faded away like a rainbow after a storm. She returned to playing with her toys. "We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation!" While Chigusa was in a sing-song, Izuku looked at Yuriko. She made a crooked look to his face. _Why are you lying to Chi? Why can you tell her the truth? Mom isn't with us anymore. Are you that afraid?_ They may be the things occurring in Yuriko's mind, he thought. Yet again, she was too mature for her age.

One of the many reasons why he wanted to escape out of that environment.

He couldn't imagine having another progeny of Yuu.

He cracked his knuckles as Yuriko leaned to her seat. He was quite concerned. Yuriko wasn't always his wife's favorite child. _She is going to break my heart someday. She is going to take you away from me. I won't allow that. I can't allow that. If she does, Izuku, then you have to decide. If not, I will decide for you. Please don't make me have to choose. It's best if you teach your daughter about what's rightfully mine. She must learn her place._

* * *

The plan was on schedule. They have arrived at the train station with a few minutes to spare. He paid the cab driver and left him a tip and a word of advice.

"You didn't see a father with his two daughters riding a cab. Didn't you?"

"What father? What two daughters? A random stranger gave me this money out of the goodness of his own heart."

Izuku patted the cab driver on the shoulder before the taxi departed. He instructed his daughters to wear their backpacks. He even purchased sunglasses for them to wear to hide their faces. He kneeled down to give it to them.

"Here are some shades to make you look cool!" He produced a fake smile as he put on his shades.

"Neato!" Chigusa ogled the shades before putting them on.

Yuriko nodded as she put on the shades. She tugged her father's hand. "Let's go, Daddy." She grabbed Chigusa's hand as they went to the train station.

Izuku didn't spare any expense as he gave him and the girls first class seats. Chigusa cooed when seeing the coloring books on their table. Even Yuriko was impressed as she rushed to the seat and began opening the pages with the crayons provided.

Izuku placed their suitcases above and them and took a seat. He was still tensed. He couldn't help it until the train began moving.

 _Hear...this... NOW, my Izuku. There are two options of our relationship. Option one, to remain united as lovers...as friends...as soulmates. Option two, to remain united, side-by-side in body bags. There is no such thing as leaving me, my dearest Izuku. Do you really want to abandon our children? Do you want to feel responsible for that? I love you very much, dear. And I mean it when I say I love you...to death. I refuse to be in this world if you aren't here. So, either here or in the afterlife, there is no leaving me. I will do this. I will extend to either option of your choosing. I will not and can not let you go._

 _The choice is yours, darling.  
_

"No, I found the loophole in my choice," he said under his breath, remaining calm. Yuriko and Chigusa were too focused in their coloring book that they didn't notice their father dripping in sweat.

When hearing the train conductor making their final announcement, he felt a sense of calm.

"Daddy, the train is moving!" The sound of Chigusa's voice along with the moving of the train released a swelling of emotions. A tear escaped from his eyes.

He was free. He was finally free.

 _"Room for one more?"_

Izukui's heart sank into a bottomless pit. His stomach suddenly dropped when hearing the familiar voice he tried to escape.

"Mommy!"

Izuku saw his smiling wife greeting Chigusa. She picked her up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Chi, sweetheart! Mommy missed you so!"

"I missed you, too!" Chigusa stuck out her tongue to Yuriko. "Told you Mommy was coming!"

Yuu grinned as she put her suitcase above the console. "You know I wouldn't miss a family vacation." She placed Chigusa down to her seat. She rubbed Yuriko's forehead. She took off her sunhat and sat beside her husband. She greeted him with a peck on the cheek.

If Izuku wanted to vomit, this would have been a perfect opportunity.

"Daddy is such a romantic, adventurous type," said Yuu. "Mysteriously planned this vacation out of nowhere!" She hugged her husband. "He is such an awesome wonder!"

The color drained on his face. "Yes, I am. An awesome wonder indeed!"

"Can't expect any less from him." She looked to her children. "We should thank Daddy for this wonderful surprise!"

"Thank you, Daddy!" The girls said in unison.

"Thank you, sweetheart!" She leaned forward to kiss Izuku and then whispered into his ear. "Restroom! Now!"

His stomach churned. She remained smiling as she scooted out of her seat. "Excuse us, girls! Mommy and Daddy need to talk. Don't go anywhere! Don't talk to any strangers!"

The girls were too focused in their coloring to notice their parents were walking to the restroom. Yuu entered first, following by Izuku closing the door.

Yuu kept her smile as she pushed Izuku to the wall. "You didn't think you were going to run away with this?"

Izuku kept his calm composure despite fearing fearful within. His worries were displayed through the goosebumps on his arms. "No, darling! I know you are smart with this!"

She made a slight tap to his face. "We share everything. A home, our love, _bank accounts_." She lowered her chin. "You didn't expect the bank to notify me of money withdrawals?"

He remained quiet.

"Isn't my love enough for you, Izuku?" Yuu gripped his chin. "I am doing so much to show that love. I know I am a little possessive. A little overzealous. A little clingy. But we share a home, children, everything, Izuku. Doesn't that mean something?"

She leaned closer, taking his lips with her fingers to pry open with a kiss. She invited his tongue to perform a dance with her's and he reluctantly submitted. The kiss lasted a few moments before breaking the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva.

"I am going to assume that you needed some fresh air. A getaway from the house. It happens. We can use a break." She released her grip and opened the door. She pressed her lips to his ear. "If you ever try this stunt again, you will be below our garden." She licked behind his earlobe, tasting the saltiness of his skin along with his fears. "And when I do that, I will join you in the departed." She slid her hands onto his pants, caressing his dick. "What will happen to our poor babies?"

She closed the door, continuing to rub his dick as he was going erect. "Do you want that responsibility? Do you want that, my dear? Is it that bad to be with me?" Her eyes displayed seriousness. Through her giggles and slight moans was a serious woman. "I need you, Izuku. You won't be running away from me. Thinking of some whore being with my husband and that skank being a stepmother to my children?"

She heard the moans escaping from her lover's mouth. "You belong to me, Izuku. Despite our children being accessories, they still need a father. I won't be raising them alone!" She gripped his dick harder, whispering into his ear. "Or else, we will _all_ see each other at the heavenly gates. Do you want to feel responsible for our children by taking their last breaths?"

"You wouldn't."

"I don't but I will. Do you want me to make those options possible?"

"No," he replied.

"Then, you understand what you must do. And that is to love no one but only me," she said as she giggled.

"Why are you this confusing," he managed to say as he felt his juices leaking through his boxers.

"Because I love you," she answered. "Because you are the only reason I have feelings, emotions." She kneeled to the ground, unzipping his pants. She inhaled the fresh musk on adulthood as she allowed his dick exposure. "You are my everything! You are my everything."

His dick made entry into her moist cavern. He grunted as he back into the sink as Yuu was performing tricks with his throbbing member.

Izuku closed his eyes, ridiculing himself for the failure of protecting his daughters. He felt the surge of energy going to erupt into his wife's mouth. He climaxed releasing the tension inside of her mouth. Along with it was his hope, his dreams, his everything.

Freedom will always be an aberration in his mind as long as Yuu has the key.

He prayed for silence.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	34. The Vixen (Part I)

_**Sometimes doing a solid doesn't always go in your favor. Check out Izuku's case in which when doing a solid went wrong. Another dark comedy. Enjoy!**_

It was once in a blue moon when Izuku laughed at someone's misfortune. For a man who has had the privilege thanks to a spiky-haired, red-eyed, volatile, needs-to-be-maimed blonde. He paused, trying to digress for this wasn't the time as he was scrolling through his Instagram. It was a quiet weekend and he was at the coffeehouse nearby. He was here at the request of a classmate. It wasn't often that he and this particular classmate spoke but he came to him at a dire need following the end of school that Friday.

'Izuku. Can you meet with me tomorrow at the coffeehouse nearby?'

'Sure, I have no problem with that.'

Izuku laughed as his classmate drew his facial expression on the thought bubble. He grinned to the fact that thought bubble was his actual face.

The bell rung at the door. He turned as the devil himself entered the diner. He was wearing a sweatshirt and blue jeans. He spoke with the waitress on his order before making his way to Izuku's table.

He bumped fist with the emerald-haired teen. "Thanks on looking out for me this morning." He bowed to Izuku. "Really, thanks for this solid."

"No problem, Fukidashi. Anything to do to help."

"Thanks," replied Manga. Manga reached into his pocket. In his possession was a very small floral envelope. It smelled of honeydew perfume and laced in red ribbon. Izuku already knew what this meeting was going to be about.

"This was in my locker yesterday after lunch," said his class 1-B classmate. Izuku could tell that he was nervous. Judging by the huge sweatdrop, he tried to console his classmate.

"Relax, Manga. There's nothing wrong with getting those kinds of letters."

"That's the thing! I've _never_ received this before." He stared at Izuku. "What could it be a trick?"

Izuku slid his cell phone over to Manga. He showed his Instagram which contained a video. He pushed the play button.

On the video, it displayed an unsuspecting Minoru Mineta standing in front of Tsuyu Asui at school. In her hand, she presented to him a small box.

' _Minoru, I want you to have these.'_

' _Tsuyu, really? What are these?'_

Out of nowhere, Eijiro appeared and reached by Minoru. He aimed for Minoru's boxers where he gave him a high-end wedgie.

' _These nuts,' shouted Tsuyu as she slapped his thigh. 'Got 'em! Ribbit!'_

The video ended as Izuku pulled back his cell phone. "So, I doubt that. You are more on the cooler spectrum than Minoru." He sighed. "Rest his soul. He will be singing soprano until his ball descended again. According to Recovery Girl, it will take about three weeks. So, the lad is taking a leave of absence from school."

Manga rubbed his arm nervously. "Here's praying that it isn't that." He looked onto Izuku. "Care to do the honors?"

Izuku took the envelope. Judging by the texture of the envelope, this wasn't cheap. So, there was no way this was a prank. He hoped that it wasn't the penalty game either. Yet again, it still didn't compare to poor Minoru.

 _I think he needs to have a girl like Tomoko from WataMote in his life._ Izuku opened the envelope. He grabbed the letter. He saw the letter written in cursive and in English. He was thankfully proficient in the English language. He proceeded to read.

 _I like you, Manga_

 _Can we meet somewhere private?_

 _Let's say at the park?_

 _~Your secret senpai_

It was a haiku. Atypical but sweet. At the bottom of the letter, it gave the time and the location. He eyed the letter when realizing that it was today in about an hour.

Izuku sighed loudly. "Okay, do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

Manga began to produce teardrops. "Oh, God, don't tell me I have done something wrong?"

"No, it's not that. It is just you might should have read this letter sooner."

 _ **About a half hour later….**_

Izuku and Manga were in the restroom at the diner. They have rushed to the nearby clothing store for a change of shirt. Manga was nervous as he continued to drop sweatdrops, which Izuku told him to be different as they were quite heavy with moisture.

Izuku observed the blue buttoned-down shirt he had Manga to put on. He stuck out his tongue. "I think it looks good. Looks really good."

Manga displayed a drawn smile. "Thanks. However one more thing." Manga reached into his pocket. In his possession was a marker.

"What's this?"

"Dude! I am a thought bubble! She needs to see a handsome face. I need your help drawing me."

Izuku stood awkwardly nervous. "Manga, I am not what you call an artist. I could still barely color within the lines."

Manga grabbed Izuku's collar. He was now in prayer mode. "Please, Izuku. Help me with this solid. I promise you whatever you want, it will be worth your while."

Izuku didn't like it when his classmates were in a bind. Also, those teardrops were beginning to hurt. It still didn't compare to whenever Yuga winks. He hoped that he saw that doctor he had recommended to him. "Okay, Manga. I hope you don't get mad." He reached for the marker.

"I won't be, Izuku. Thanks for being a friend."

 _ **A few minutes later….**_

The park covered a wide area that could fit about three small houses. It was hilly with a tall tree or two near one hill. There were benches for people to sit in every corner and jogging tracks were all around the edges of the park. The west corner had some swings too on which many children used to come and play. Flower hedges and bushes grew all around; this made the park look more pleasant and attractive.

Izuku checked his phone and saw that they had a few minutes to spare. He found a bench to sit. He turned around as he saw Manga hiding behind the bush.

"Manga, what's wrong?"

"Dude, I look hideous."

"Manga, you're fine!"

"Did you look at the picture I have given you?"

[Manga wanted to look like the character, Alan from _The Amazing World of Gumball,_ in his handsome form. However, he had the original form instead.]

"Yes, I did." He took a deep breath, trying to keep his composure. "I've told you, I am not an artist but you have insisted." He jumped the bench and grabbed Manga to come to the bench. "Relax, dude. This girl must know you if she didn't send this letter to you. You will be fine."

Manga nodded to Izuku showing approval. He was wiping sweat from his thought bubble. "You're right. Ok, ok, I am good. I am good." As he was turning around, he saw Izuku leaving him. "Where are you going?"

Izuku paused. "You know I can't be here. But relax, I will be behind these trees here. I will wait for you until your admirer arrives." He gave him the okay sign. "Good luck and many blessings!"

 _ **A few more minutes later….**_

Izuku needed to head to the restroom to relieve some tension from the coffee he had drunk. As he found the stall, he began to relieve himself. He hoped that Manga was going to be okay in his absence. It was past the meeting time. Hopefully, things were going to fall in his favor.

After flushing the toilet and washing his hands, he went to find dry paper towels. There weren't any so he patted his pants to dry. He felt the letter in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that there was a second page to it. He began to read the letter.

 _To the one in my dreams,_

 _I've been watching you for a while, my darling. I know we could be happy together if only you'd hear me out and listen to my wishes…_

 _Though I've only been watching you from a distance, I know that I love you and I could very possibly need you, that is, until they got in the way._

 _This person…what do you see in them? I could do so much for you. I could keep you safe and warm. I wouldn't argue with you. I would never hurt you. That is, unless, you tried to leave._

 _I don't know what crosses my mind more…On one hand I have the pure intentions of seeing your smiling face greeting me every morning, but on the other, I know you might try to leave, and oh, the things I would do to you. My Plan B is already existent if you deny me of my way._

 _I would have to ruin that pretty little face of yours. I would carve you the jolliest smile and as you wept, I would kiss away all of your tears. Please don't leave me, my dearest._

 _If you still would attempt to escape, I'd have to break your legs. I may not be very strong but I'm positive a crowbar could do the trick. Stay with me, love, I'll take good care of you._

 _If you would be desperate enough to attempt crawling away from that point, I would simply chain your hands behind your back as not to bring you any more harm. You're already terrified of me, enough, aren't you beloved?_

 _Don't worry; I'll take very good care of you. I'll feed you every day and give you plenty to drink. No matter what you say, what venom you spit, what hateful words you have for me…I will always love you._

 _Eventually, you'll lose the will to fight me. Then you'll understand the depth of my love. You'll respond to my kisses and affection with equal love, that is…I hope._

 _If not, I'll make myself beautiful for you. I'll paint my lips with your crimson, I'll starve myself until I reach perfection in your eyes, I'll even make the effort to set foot outside in the sunlight to add a healthy glow to my skin if that is your wish. I promise to be everything you want._

 _If that's not good enough for you, I fear that I'll have to go to the most drastic measures…_

 _I'm being quite literal when I say I'll take your heart, as you've stolen mine._

 _Please darling…just let me see you smile. I'd rather not resort to my secondary plan._

 _Love me…forget about them. After all, they've already been taken care of. I'm all you have left, sweet love. I'm anxiously awaiting your arrival with open arms. Come cry into my shoulder. Let me hold you._

 _P.S. Would someone please deliver this to Izuku Midoriya? You know, the emerald-haired cinnamon roll that needs my loving. The one that once he reads this letter, he might try to escape? I hope he is a good runner!_

Creepypasta's "Love Letter." He had read this before. He stood nervously as why would this appear in the pretty envelope beside Manga's letter.

As he made his attempt to leave, he saw a person wearing a medical mask and sunglasses with a baseball cap. The person was holding a lead pipe in their hands.

"What is this," asked Izuku nervously.

He was struck head first.

Silence followed thereafter.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	35. A Possible Fem Yandere All Might Chapter

_**There is a reason why I am training this hard, Deku. To let me have you once and for all. When I say, one for all, I really all of me for only you, Deku baby. My God, training you to see your growth excites me in many ways than one. God, I can't wait to devour you and make you mine, my precious Izuku!  
**_  
Toshinori Yagi asks Izuku Midoriya to spend the summer break with her training for becoming a Pro Hero. So, his summer break is spent training under Deku and All Might. They work hard and she shows no mercy in training him. Despite the hazardous, stressful training, Deku does well.

At the end of the summer, All Might tells Deku, "Deku, since you have done such a fine job training with me, I am going to throw a party for you."

Deku smiles at All Might. "Great. Thank you!"

"Good because you better be able to handle a few beers because there will be lots of drinking!"

"I am not much as much of a drinker, but I think I can handle myself."

All Might adds, "There is going to be a lot of ass-kickings so I hope you are ready."

Deku nods his head in agreement. "You have trained me well and vigorously. So, I know I am in good shape."

"One more thing," says All Might. "Did I mention there will be lots of sex?"

"Really," questions Deku. "I am quite curious especially if Ochako comes to this party. So, when and what should I wear this party?"

All Might says, "Nothing fancy for it is going to be me and you."

"Say what?"

"And the party begins now. Also, I have swallowed lots of fertility pills. Let's put your training to work!"

"All Might?!"

"Hmm, keep yelping your voice, baby! I want to hear it until you go hoarse!"

"My heart isn't ready, All Might."

"Don't need your heart, Deku. All I need is your dick."

 _ **There is a possibility of making this happen. Find out in the future! Stay tuned!**_


	36. Mina's Molly Mayhem (Conclusion) (Mina)

_**The conclusion of "Mina's Molly Mayhem." This is much darker than it is a comedy so please be advised if this isn't your cup of tea. Stay tuned for more dark comedy and lemons soon, I promise. Enjoy!**_

The sound of the school bell acknowledged Mina Ashido that school was concluded for the day. It feels strange as she tidied up her workspace. The students were mildly chattering, gathering their things to head home, go to karaoke bars, or to the nearest coffeeshop. She snapped her backpack in place. The trivial matter of her classmates mattered not as she headed out of the classroom. It feels funny, quite strange one may add. No longer in a classroom with the students that one has developed a fondness, or a lack of a better word, a relationship. No longer hearing the witty bantering of the vice president with her announcement. No longer hearing the rocker classmate about her latest jams. Aberrations of the mind Mina decided. As if they were filtered out of her memory banks. The forgotten past of yesteryear.

And speaking of yesteryear. She looked at her watch. She was late. There were places to go and a very important to see. After all, today was a special day between her and her husband-to-be.

Once gathering her shoes, she quietly stepped out of the school and headed onto the courtyard. She inhaled the brisk evening air as winter was calling her name. The Shikoku nights were quite chiller than the days of her former Tokyo existence. No more battles with classmates. No matter the strange antics of Kayama-sensei, Aizawa-sensei, or Principal Nezu. She tried to make an afterthought. However, a husband-to-be still ponders about them. Quite a worrywart if there was ever was one, she thought as she carried a book in her hand as she stopped at a crosswalk. Repeatedly she has told Izuku that that life was no more. There was no coming back from the things that separated their love. And no matter how many times she had told him to forget, he always brought it up.

She loved her Izuku Sweetness. She loved him till the ends of the Earth and then some. She loved her Izuku in a place there was no space and time. However, rules were established. And along with established rules became consequences. Punishing Izuku was an improper term to the pinkette. For a better word, refinement. She justified herself as she nodded in her own sense of approval as she crossed the street to the grocery store. Today was a special day and she needed the freshest of ingredients to celebrate this occasion.

Refinement was a subliminal term of correctness. She had to modify Izuku on learning his place when they were together. Mina was Izuku's fiance. His bride-to-be, the future mother of their children. Speaking of which, she made a mental note about that as she grabbed a grocery cart. She wasn't sure if she was ovulating. Therefore, a pregnancy test was needed.

She didn't want to refine Izuku in such a way. She had hoped to learn how to accept her loving. But, strongwilled her emerald-haired cinnamon roll. There was nothing wrong with strongwilled-ness in the pinkette's eyes - for as long it is to protect, to provide, and to profess to her and her alone. And she can't have Izuku be strongwilled for anything, could she? If she did, then he would wind up going home.

The many months of the calculated, methodical measures of making Izuku hers would have been all for naught. And the last thing she wanted him to do was to make a sound. She reminded him that when heavily drugged and sedated during their refining him, he could make stupid decisions like telling the police and informing her of her whereabouts. She loved Izuku so much that she couldn't make it happen. Once again, she knew that Izuku still had a few strings to be refined. She knew in time Izuku would accept everything about her - overzealous, overprotecting, and all.

She hummed the tune of Greensleeves as she decided to make a simple dinner. Cooking wasn't her best but being a wife meant being a great cook. She was learning via the internet and cooking books. Only the best for her Izuku. However, there were days when she had to withhold Izuku on her cooking. It wasn't out of spite but to show him on his reliability. It was no longer his mother, his father, Ochako, Shouto, Katsuki. Once again, she had to remind him that old life was dead. UA High, dead. His family, dead. Friends, dead. Mina was all that he needed.

Chicken and brown rice was the choice as she put in the grocery cart. Also was a box for a pregnancy test. Although she was still in school, she was proud of Izuku of making the choice of obtaining his high school equivalency diploma instead. It was going to be busy work as he worked on becoming a househusband. Hard and responsible task, but Mina had to work on becoming a Pro Hero. She already informed Izuku to abandon his dreams of ever thinking of becoming a Pro Hero. Any time a surge of energy would come, she had to null, cull, and drug Izuku until any signs of his quirk would become bare.

He was hard sometimes. Once more, still needing to refine Izuku. Mina didn't think that Izuku was that strong. Nevertheless, the prowess of womanhood prevailed. He fought, he screamed, he cried, and he bled.

The cashier didn't ask questions as he slid the items into the bag. Mina kept her Cheshire Cat grin as today was a special day. The cashier was quite startled, almost dropping the bottle of imported wine. The cashier didn't ask for ID. He had learned the first time and if he valued his well-being and is now fully-healed hand, he wouldn't nudge twice.

"Thank you," she hummed in a sing-song as she exited the grocery store. As if she was a jolly child, she skipped along the sidewalk. She was feeling giddy and perky as she made it in time to take the bus that would lead her to the twenty mile trip to her paradise, her oasis, their sanctuary, their home.

The dinner has been made and the rice was finished boiling. Knowing how much her Izuku would prefer chicken and brown rice in soup form, she carefully used the chicken broth into the pot. She diced the chicken and she prayed to the gods that it was to his liking.

Once again, today was their special day. Today has been a whole year since the two have separated from their former lives. She couldn't wait to the day of their eighteenth birthday when the duo can finally become one. The thought of becoming Mrs. Mina Midoriya made her heart melt, her soul weep, and her womanhood tingle in such a way.

* * *

The tune of Greensleeves continued to escape her gentle lips as she poured the pot of soup to the bowl. She had finished making a kettle of oolong tea to quench his thirst. Nothing like soup and oolong tea on a cold Friday evening after a hard day's work could make her happier.

She went to the refrigerator to get some ice cubes. She closed the refrigerator calmly as she returned to the counter with her things for Izuku's dinner. She knew he was hungry.

This food was made with Mina's love and among other things. Things she concluded was unladylike, but what could she do. She wanted proclamation of her love within Izuku's veins. She wanted things to flow their within him that it can absorb into him. So, she was a little naughty when she had alone time with herself in the bathroom. So, she used the pot to allow her juices to seep into the rice. So, she climaxed and her secret ingredient was mixed with the tea. In her eyes, she was using the freshest of ingredients. A meal that was suited for a king, the Ashido girl spoke. She released her smile. A candid smile that spread from ear to ear. She was confident, ready to take on the day.

She placed her food on the tray and headed to see her Izuku.

She walked down the hallway. The basement was a door away from her bedroom, which gave her access to anything she needed.

That was also the place where she and Izuku make their visits.

She continued humming as she delicately walked down the hard steps. Holding the tray required concentration for she didn't want to spill a single drop of her cinnamon roll's food. She made it to the foot of the stairs. In front of her was the table she placed to put her beloved's food.

Refinement was hard work and as much she wanted Izuku to share a bed with her, it was so difficult. The tedium of using her special cocktails has had a variety of consequences to his body. The time where she used certain chemicals to his bloodstream made him feel woozy and groggy. When she used some other chemicals, he lost feeling to his extremities. As she experimented with chemicals, including using her acidic juices and aphrodisiacs, creating the perfect husband was excruciating, but it was worth the wait.

Good thing comes to those who wait.

"Dinner time. I have made you your favorite." Mina clapped her hands together, bowing before the bed in front of her. The bed was a standard bed. It didn't have a bed frame; just a mattress and the board to support it. She looked at the restraints from top to bottom. Chains she had purchased in her travels before her procedure to acquire her beloved Izuku.

It wasn't an easy task. Some sacrifices had to be made. Blood was spilled, but she grinned as she knew that it wasn't her blood.

Izuku lied on the thin sheet mattress. His hands and his feet were bounded by the restraints. His once flushed cheeks were turning pale. His freckles were blending in with the paleness. His fading green eyes were staring at the captor as she continued humming and giggling as she split the chopsticks. As much he wanted to scream or yell, his mouth was gagged.

Mina blushed as she unashamedly used her used panties to gag his mouth. She wanted Izuku to become familiar with the taste of her love. A distinction to remind him to become familiar with her taste for if he tasted another, there would be dire consequences. Those remarks often made Izuku secret a warm feeling in his pants.

"Sorry, it took me longer than usual, but I had to run to the store to get the right ingredients." Mina nervously put the bowl in her hand. She delicately kneeled on the ground and set next to Izuku. "They were a little hard to find but I think you're worth it. You haven't really smiled since we moved together, so I thought I'd cheer you up. Plus it's our anniversary. The day when we finally summated our love together."

Izuku looked away from his captive. It didn't faze Mina for she had her prized possession.

Mina said a small prayer before getting the chopsticks. She reached for the rice and chicken and held it over. She grabbed the used panties from Izuku's mouth. Upon release, he snapped his mouth shut quicker than a snapping turtle.

She giggled. "Come on, open those pretty lips." Izuku refused. He turned away from Mina's sight. Mina tucked in her lips. She calmed down, reminding herself that he wasn't used to their love. Relationships weren't easy, according to Mina, and it required work.

"What? This again? Why? I made this just for you… I…I promise I didn't drug it this time. I really just want to make you happy." She hovered the rice onto his lips. "Now, eat this dear. Please, for me, dearest Izuku." Izuku quickly turned over and blew the rice to her face. The grains of rice returned to Mina's face. She wasn't upset for she was calm.

She kept telling herself that the emerald-haired teen was still getting used to her surroundings. She licked her lips, tasting the contents of whatever Izuku gave back to her.

"Please, you haven't eaten anything in two days! What are you trying to prove?" Mina reached into the bowl and grabbed another bit of rice. She reached over to Izuku, using her hand to his chin. He quickly turned away.

"Leave me alone," he murmured to Mina.

She furrowed her eyebrows and immediately slapped Mina across his face. The teeth-rattling slap caused a tear to escape from his eye. He bit his lip. He didn't even flinch. His eyes didn't compare to what Mina felt. For she saw love and compassion; in his fading green eyes, it was rage.

There was tension in the basement. Mina shrugged her shoulders. Upset that Izuku wasn't following her actions. "You're acting like a child." she spat. "What will you achieve by skipping meals? Nothing, nothing but making me worry."

She applied the chopsticks to his face. "Now, let's not be wasteful. Now eat!" Izuku, once again, returned the rice, but this time spat her face.

Mina put the bowl down. She began panting heavily. Her shallow breathing depicted her anger. This wasn't how she planned this moment with her Izuku to happen. She knew that kidnapping him wasn't the best part of displaying her affection. She had hope that throughout their time together that he would have learned to love her. His very expression hasn't changed since that day. She got on top of him. She knew by applying her body weight was going to apply pressure. What reason did the emerald-haired teen think he could do? Suddenly, a smile spread on her face.

"Is, is is this part of your ingenious plan to escape?" A tremendous roar of a hysterical laughter filled the room. She felt the shaking of his body. That alone confirmed the very thing she thought. She leaned over the feared Izuku. He was shaken like a frightened kitten. "I assure you, darling, this will never happen. By this time your glycogen resources been depleted, so even if you got a chance to run, you wouldn't be able to."

As if she saw him through the curtain of his mind, he rattled in fear. He tried fighting the restraints but to no avail. Mina thrust her body weight to enable him to move. "So, I knew this was your plan. A future 'Pro Hero' thought of this? Really?" She smirked, scoffing at the same time. "You'd be slow, sluggish, and weak. Easy prey. You would have much better success if you were well fed you know. But then again you'd be pretty sedated too."

Izuku remained quiet, but his face was enough to display his anger towards Mina.

At this point, Mina couldn't care less. She had her prized possession and she knew that he was unwillingly fighting her, but this alone not only frustrated her but also excited her.

The thought of seeing her beloved Izuku's willpower failing at the end.

And she had a front-row seat of witnessing. Tearing him down and restoring him to her desires.

She furrowed her face, deepening her voice as she was no longer entertained with this charade. "That's enough of that. I'd force feed you if I have to." Instead of the chopsticks, she grabbed a spoon as she took the bowl over Izuku. "So open your mouth, darling. If you going to act like a child, I'll treat you like one."

She pressed the spoon to his lips. He resisted, turning away. Mina became frustrated, pressing it to his lips, forcefully prying his mouth open. "Don't. Make. Me. Hurt. You." The sounds of Izuku groaning for his refusal of taking her dish. Mina dropped the spoon, grabbing his mouth to pry open.

"Stay still or I'll…."

Upon doing that, he bit her finger, which made her shout.

She spat at him. No longer she was going to take it.

"You brought this on yourself."

She reached into her back pocket. The emerald-haired teen's eyes widen when seeing the familiar medicine in front of him.

"Please, please. Not again," cried Izuku.

"You brought this on yourself." As if with a hammer, Mina throbbed the syringe into his neck. The few moments of Izuku's screams were fading away.

" _That's right, sweetie."_

" _Say ah."_

" _Good."_

" _Don't spit out the food, you silly goose."_

" _Chew, chew, and swallow."_

" _Yay! You can be so sweet when you want to."_

" _Even in this state. It's ok."_

" _The effects will wear off in a few hours."_

" _And you won't remember a thing."_

" _You're so defenseless and weak, I can't help it."_

" _I would never do this when you're conscious but, since you won't remember a thing, I'll finally make you mine."_

Izuku was sedated. It was a shame to the pinkette. All she wanted for this day to commemorate their time together as a couple. She continued humming Greensleeves, stroking his hair, kissing his freckled cheeks, and slowly inhaling his scent. The scent of manhood as she knew that he was overdue for a bath.

She knew that it will have to be for another day. She prayed to the gods that Izuku would have a sunnier attitude as she grabbed his dish and returned to the stairs. She would save it for later. If he didn't eat, then she would use it in his IV for nutrients.

* * *

She returned to the kitchen and washed her hands. She looked at the mirror on the windowsill. She was overdue for a haircut. Making it longer and turning it into bang to make a change of appearance was the necessity of living a new life. Changing her name was a must. She knew her uncle was capable of making it happen. And please believe that the same applied to Izuku as well.

As she mentioned to herself throughout this perilous journey, their old life was over.

She turned on the television as she began to fix her own dinner. By now, she should have the results ready for her pregnancy test. She had it on NHK local news. She crossed her legs as she was reading the directions on the duration of knowing the results, just to kill some time as her dinner was being cooked.

She wasn't paying attention to the latest news report.

 _Police, detectives, and family members are needing your help this evening on the whereabouts of two teenagers that have gone missing. It has been a year ago today since sixteen-year-olds Izuku Midoriya and Mina Ashido were last seen in the Tokyo suburb of Musutafu in the early morning hours. Police have learned through security footage that Mina Ashido was last seen paying for gas at a gas station at village one prefecture over._

 _Police are trying to…._

She turned off the television. They weren't going to find them. She was quite grateful to have an uncle that can fix that. As she pondered on her future with her Izuku, she thought of the possibilities of the wondrous things they can do. She shut her eyes, imagining walking on the beach with their feet in the sand. Paragliding in the canyons. Sharing their kiss at the top of a carousel at the carnival. The day when she goes into labor, he is there, tightly holding her hand, soothing her and letting know that he was there for her.

She opened her eyes, knowing that day was going to come. Even the strongest will cave in at some point. Everyone has a breaking point. She was quite positive.

"We will be okay. We will be okay." She was adamant, knowing that Izuku would fall into her love. Even if it takes the rest of his life.

She felt positive like the results of her pregnancy test.

In the end, she was happy.

And now she was at peace.

 _ **The End!**_


	37. Molly For The Weekend (Part II) (Nejire)

**_Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, "Molly For The Weekend (Part II)." Enjoy!_**

Izuku was stunned as he turned to see the stunningly attractive blue-haired teen standing in his very view. She didn't display any shame as she walked gleefully toward his sight. He had immediately gone to cover his shame.

"Nejire, what are you doing," he questioned as she persistently aimed for his direction.

She smiled mischievously. "Going to help you clean up, of course." She grabbed the bucket beside him and filled it with water. "It's my duty to serve you and my duty to please you in any kind of way." The latter sent a chill down his spine. Worriedly, he scooted forward a few inches. It didn't work as she pulled the stool back to her direction. He tried again but this time, she pulled backward; causing his back to hit her breasts.

He turned red as he felt her goodies making contact with his back. "Oh, I am sorry, Izuku. I didn't mean to do that." _Oh, I am not really sorry, my cute little puppy. Amazing how soft and firm your back is against my supple, heavy breasts. I hope you are into big breasts because my nipples are quite hard right now, Izuku baby. So hard that it can cut glass. Maybe grass! Not so sure but I won't stop letting them hitting your back. You're not leaving this bathhouse without a certain kind of warmth filling my insides._

"Relax, Izuku," she told him calmly as she poured water on his head. "You are quite tense. Trouble at home?"

"No," he replied quickly and sharply. She giggled for knowing the obvious reason. Each time she grabbed a towel or a bottle of soap, the tits made contact with his back. Knowing how much Izuku enjoyed the reading pleasures of those bimbos, she knew that his piping hot cock was going to get hard. "Are you lying to your senpai," she asked in a cutesy tone.

"No, I swear," he replied nervously. Izuku could hear her opening up the bottle of soap. She poured it on her hands, using it to slide on his back. She glided on his shoulders. The soft hands of Nejire were quite pleasant. She giggled as she used the soap to drip over her tits. As she rubbed his shoulders, she rubbed her tits against his back. She noticed Izuku was tensing up. Then what she wanted to see, his hands were shifting towards his dick.

Part of her mission was completed. Onward to the next part.

"Izuku?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so quiet?" She was having a hard time trying to contain her giggling. She pressed her tits forward onto his stiff back.

"I think I need to head to the tub right now," he replied nervously as he was turning beet red. "Plus, I think you should as well."

"Why so soon," she asked innocently. "You still have yet to lather your front and _naughty_ bits."

Izuku began to choke in his voice. Nejire was waiting for those very words. "Well, because…" He swallowed the lump on his throat. "It's because...well."

"It's okay, Izuku. You can tell your big sister anything. _Anything!"_

Izuku was becoming more embarrassed by the second. He didn't even realize that her hands were on his hips. "Well, it's because your breasts are on my back. And I am feeling kind of funny."

"Oh!" Nejire responded in fake embarrassment. She bowed apologetically (not really). Just as Izuku thought she was backing away, her hands 'accidentally' touched his erect dick.

Izuku was now panicking as her hand was touching his dick.

"I don't remember this being a bar of soap," she said teasingly. Izuku began to hiss as her hand was making contact with his erection. She grinned as she leaned forward, slowly gliding her hand from his shaft to his phallus. "What should we do about this, I-zu-ku?"

Izuku tried to stand, but suddenly he started to feel such a strong, tingling sensation. His body started to become limp by the feeling of Nejire's affection. She used her hands to wrap around Izuku's waist. She grabbed his body and situated it around her lap.

She slid closer to Izuku that they were hip-to-hip. She put her around him and started to rub his hair. "I love this feeling, your hair, your body, this sexy ass, your everything. I want something that I can't get anywhere else. When I saw you, I knew I wanted this. I knew how much I want you to become mine."

"Yeah." That was all that Izuku could say. She was rubbing her fingers through his hair. He felt her breath hovering over his ear.

"Am I making you uncomfortable like this," asked Nejire as she playfully slid her hands through his hair.

"No," he responded in fear and confusion.

"Good," said Nejire as she continued.

"I want this, my cinnamon roll," said Nejire as she thrust her tongue inside of his ear. "And what Nejire wants, Nejire gets, my dear I-zu-ku!"

She rubbed his chest. She added more soap from the bottle to put on his chest. She poured more onto his muscles. She loved it, feeling his touch. The more she applied, the more numbing and tingling he became. It was a beautiful thing about certain ingredients in those products. Especially if a certain teen developed a high tolerance for her insatiable drive.

And guess who was going to ride her?

"There, you are within my reach," said Nejire. "It's okay. Just let yourself go. The medicine should be taking effect any minute."

"Medicine," questioned Izuku.

"That's right, my dear." She looked away with a psychotic grin. "Well, not exactly _medicine_. Let's say that it is a certain love potion."

"You spiked me," asked Izuku before his tongue started slurring. His hands were going limp. His legs were going numb. Before he knew it, his entire body was paralyzed by her concoction.

"Do you want to go to heaven with me," asked Nejire as she rubbed both of his nipples. "Don't fight it, my little cinnamon roll. Just let yourself get lost." She then reached for his dick. She spat on her hand to give it some lubrication. Izuku felt its wetness around his dick as she massaged the phallus. She glided from the phallus to the shaft. She took her time and paced herself to ensure that he wouldn't immediately climax.

"Nejire-senpai," he hissed pleadingly.

"Yes, my cinnamon roll. Call me by that name. I am your senpai," she said excitedly. He felt he was approaching climax, but she stopped, leaving his dick in a confused state. "I want to hear more of your lovely voice, my Izuku. Moan for me! Moan for me!"

As much he wanted to protest, the exploration of these new experiences felt good. The way she stroked her hands, the way she thrust her tongue in-and-out of his ear, and the lewd sound produced by her soft hand. He knew that he was close and had no other choice, but to accept the pleasure.

"You're almost there. Let it out for me, Izuku. Cum for your senpai," she told him as she bit into his ear.

Without warning, he climaxed and the semen splattered on himself and parts of the tub. Nejire kept a firm grip on him, ensuring that he would feel each and every sensation to the end. She continued to stroke his dick through his climax, almost to the path that it ceased feeling pleasurable for him. He remained silent. Upset that he submitted to Nejire's pleasure.

"Did it feel good, my cinnamon roll," she asked. He remained quiet until he felt her teeth gnawing on his ear. " I said did it feel good, my cinnamon roll?"

"Yes," he said.

 _Yes, I got him. I got him. I have broken him. He is going to be mine. You belong to me, Izuku Midoriya. I will be sure of that. I will be sure!  
_  
She pulled some semen from her arm. It reminded her of cobbed webs. She licked her fingertip with his sperm.

"Delectable." She continued licking his contents until her fingers were wiped clean. Seeing the mess on his stomach, she reached for a towel on the rack above them. She went down and wipe his stomach. She was saving those contents for later.

She positioned him to the floor where she began to spread her pussy lips.

"Please, Nejire."

"Nope."

 _I am going to make you mine for sure. And there is nothing a bitch can do to stop it!_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	38. Not By Sight, Izuku! (Part I) (Toru)

It was a quiet evening at the Midoriya residence. The One For All novelty clock displayed the time to be a quarter after three in the morning. To those of the Christian faith, it is known as the devil's hour. Unless one is a certain woman of the night, this is _her_ hour of _her_ absolute power. She actually thanks the gods of being blessed of walking in her faith and not walking in sight. She was a woman of faith, believing in something that isn't there but knows it is there. To the unseeing eye, it doesn't make sense. If one happens to be Toru Hagakure, it doesn't have to make sense. That was why it was called faith.

She loved how wonderful, loveable, adorkable, and very gullible of her loving Izuku Midoriya. The unsuspecting cinnamon roll actually believed that a gust of wind was irritating him as he returned home for the weekend. Lifting his shirt to give him surprising chills. Blowing into his ears and make his nipples sensitive. The fiery passion that rages in between her loins. The excitement as they were spending the weekend at his residence. His residence! Toru had prepared for this day as she told herself that she wasn't going to wear any scents. That day at school, she didn't show up. Or even if she did, they wouldn't have noticed. They would have probably assumed that she was giving them the silent treatment.

It mattered not. The sickening, conniving, unworthy wretches didn't deserve her Izuku. It was a shame to the five senses. No one could have him. She belonged to him and nothing more.

Izuku nestled in his bed, holding onto his Gunpla toy. A kawaii moment occurred as she was tickled pink. She grabbed her chin and developed an ahegao face. She tried to keep herself unsuspecting. She wasn't ready to reveal herself. Not tonight. She didn't want to be seen until she wanted to be seen.

"At last, I finally have you in my grasp!" Toru took precautions as she wanted Izuku on this night. For dinner, as he chowed down on clam chowder, she added a sprinkle of "special salts" to ease him for his incoming sleepiness. When he had raspberry tarts for dessert, she blended cough syrup with the jelly. Of course, his mother didn't suspect a thing. Poor mother-in-law actually wanted to believe that her son was putting forth effort in the household. The only effort she wanted Izuku to do was to make her kits.

As she strived to become a Pro Hero, he can be the loving, responsible househusband. Izuku Hagakure! She felt the spice coming from her tongue. She couldn't wait for that very day.

"Wakey, wakey, wakey!" The invisible girl whispered sweetly in a sing-song. She knew that Izuku wouldn't stir. Just in case, she put her mother-in-law to sleep for insurance. As the sleeping mother goes into dreamland with that shiner, it was to give her a reminder on learning where to not kiss her beloved. That was reserved for her.

She whispered for forgiveness. Using this as a trump card of defense, the mother did have one too many wine coolers after being notified that her husband wasn't returning home tonight. Like it matters as her husband-to-be was going to get a preview of the married life.

And tonight was such a pleasant evening for a honeymoon. She was like a blushing bride. In a way, it was their first night. She felt quite naughty. She couldn't believe that she had spent the entire day in her nakedness. It was a small price to pay.

Her womanhood was brewing juices. Tonight was worth the wait.

Her eyesight noticed something underneath the blankets as it stood in the center of Izuku's bed. She was touched. "Oh, someone is having a nasty dream," she grinned. "Hope it is about me."

Toru slowly moved the blanket from Izuku and in her delight, seeing Izuku sleeping in nothing but his boxers. She carefully placed her hand on his bulge, which emitted a moan from his lips. She smiled. She once again covered her hand around his erect dick, circling the phallus, which made his dick twitch.

Izuku moaned softly under her touch.

"I just can't enough of this," she boasted silently, feeling the secretion from her own bulb. "I must have more. I must claim it and make it mine. MY SCENT AND MY SCENT ALONE!"

Toru eagerly removed his boxer shorts and was in for a surprise. His dick reminded her of a thick PVC pipe, the kind she saw in the shower stalls. Long enough that could break into her stomach.

 _Rapture's delight!_

She tried wrapping her hands around his blessing since it was too much to contain. This was enough dick for her, Momo, Kyoka, Mina, Ochako, and even that succubus big breasted bitch Tsuyu. Hell, any girl at UA High School.

 _To hell with that!_

She slowly stroked at his shaft up and down, allowing his phallus to breathe. She wanted his milky fluids to release. She wanted to taste it like fresh dew on a morning spring flower.

Izuku groaned in his sleep, which made Toru happy to hear his sleepy excitement.

"That's right, my cinnamon roll," she cried. "Moan for your wife. Moan for your beloved, teehee!"

Seeing the milky fluids arising from his dick, she dared to up the ante as she partook the holy nectar. Upon contact with her tongue, fireworks erupted in her brain. "My God! It's like liquid platinum."

Since it was their honeymoon, she needed to commemorate this wondrous ceremony. She didn't have a silver brand, but she did have a ring to put on his succulent finger. Immediately, she ingested her mouth onto his swollen member. She widened her jaw as she knew it was too much to take. She slowly gnawed on his dick as if it were candy.

 _A jawbreaker that she didn't mind sucking on for hours and hours without end._

Without warning, hot fluids erupted into her mouth. Her gnawing stopped as she forced herself to ingested his goodness. She felt him squirt a few times before swallowing. She wanted it all. She popped her lips from his dick, allowing the remnants to seep onto her tongue. A bitter taste, analyzing it like wine.

 _Only for the grown and sexy who appreciate the finer things._

Its taste was rich. It didn't compare to the stale taste of his used napkins following his jerking off to cheap, plastic American whores from _Penthouse, Playboy, Juggs, Creamsicle._ The night she had witnessed Izuku in those sessions alone, envying the hand that has his cock. She watched in the air vents as Izuku got off to magazines and videos on the internet. Femdom, cosplay, hentai, bukkake, cheerleader. Many saved tabs under ebony and interracial porn. _No more fapping after this, my dear Izuku. I am the only DARK thing that you will have. Forever and ever._

She returned back to her dick, blowing at it, making him flinch in the process. "Seems like a second coming is in order." She fixed her lips, parting her tongue onto his member. The emerald-haired teen moaned once more, mumbling out a single name.

It wasn't Toru's

"Shouto."

As if the ship has hit an iceberg. She stood in disbelief as Izuku was dreaming of some incandescent, malnourished, pasty, burned-skillet whore, Shouto Todoroki. "What," she barked. Thank the gods that the family was submerged in deep slumber. She pulled back and squeezed his dick in anger. "Two-face?"

Instinctively, he grabbed his manhood.

"Shouto! SHOUTO! That bitch?! That BITCH?! That confused wounded slut. That daughter of a crazy, deranged psycho bitch? I should fucking kill her." Toru gnashed her teeth, gripping his dick harder. "What reason for that cheap milk dub where you have the world finest chocolate in front of you." She stopped, trying to catch her breath. "It's not your fault, Izuku. It's not your fault. You are just confused. I know that your heart belongs to me and my heart belongs to you." She smiles as she looked at his pretty sleeping face. "We just have to get your head back on track."

 _Sorry (not really), my precious cinnamon roll, but time for a mood killer.  
_  
She drew her supple lips to his ear. She gave a tiny lick behind the ears before giving him these words. "Listen, Izuku. I will never, ever love you. The only reason why I give you the time of day because I am a bored bitch. You occupy me with stories I can bring back to my group and we laugh at them. I don't care about you, you hear?"

Toru hoped that it was Shouto giving these hurtful words in his dream to deter from that welfare, product-of-a-broken-household bitch. "You have to be a big dumbass bastard to think a girl like me love a fuck boy like you. Plus, this tiny minuscule dick is nothing. Katsuki, hell Neito. No, no, Minoru has bigger balls than you, you tiny ding-a-ling son of a bitch. Eat shit and die, Deku! You will never be a hero. Just shrivel like a raisin in the fucking sun!"

His hardened dick softened, retreating back to normalcy. He seemed troubled but he would get over it, according to Toru as she gave him a final kiss and departed into the night.

And by into the night, his closet. Honestly, she didn't fully prepare for this. This was quite on the whim. She reminded herself to obtain supplies as this is going to be quite a weekend to remember. And before Izuku leaves home, he will be Toru's.

Rather he liked it or not.

 _ **To be continued….**_

Izuku wiped the sleepiness from his eyes as he woke up. As he was aiming for his thigh to relieve an itch, he felt something crusty coming from his boxers. He raised the covers and saw the dry patches on his boxers. He cringed as he realized that he had a dream. He couldn't believe that it would have been a wet one. Seeing that he had a few minutes before his mother wakes up, he jumped from the bed and headed to the shower.

That was the strangest dream, he thought to himself as he headed down the hallway. He was engaging in a sex dream with Shouto as they were making love in her bedroom. As things were getting hot, then came the insults. He wasn't going to lie and say that Shouto wasn't attractive. She was cute in her own way. From time to time, Izuku had sex dreams with many girls at UA High. Along with Shouto, there were Ochako, Kayama-sensei, Kyoka, Yui, Ibara, Itsuka, Tsuyu, Momo, Kazuho, Mei, Emi, Melissa, and even Himiko.

He tried not to think further about it. He did eat before going to bed. He learned through Katsuki that certain foods can trigger sex dreams. Still, did sex dreams involved insults?

He shoved the boxers deep into the hamper and step into the shower.

Toru stepped inside with him. As she said, she wasn't going to make a move until she was ready to make a move.

And oh, how much fun it was.

 _ **To be continued...for real this time.**_


	39. Shouto's Freestyle (Part I) (Shouto)

_**A dark comedy by [girlfriendoftheauthor]. This features OOC Izuku x OOC Fem!Shoto. Some of this is featured in Izuku's Sisters but they ARE unrelated. However, stay tuned as Shoto will do whatever she can to make Izuku hers. Rather he wants it or not! Enjoy!**_

Shoto Todoroki couldn't the sight right in front of her. Her beloved Izuku was sitting alone at the wooden benches at the pavillion nearby the courtyard. It brings her weeping pleasure to see her beloved puppy sitting alone. It yearns her to cuddle him and to nurture him with her nutrients. How badly she wanted him. She craved him like the air she breathe. She craved him as she craved her sickening wretched of a mother. She even craved for Izuku the way her father treated her to show her full potential as a superhero.

She took a couple of snapshots of Izuku as he ate his lunch. If she remembered correctly in her _Deku Memo_ , his mother prepared an old-fashioned grilled ham and cheese sandwich with mayo and light mustard. She knew that Izuku detested discounted meat, especially when it was on sale. He would call it mystery meat as she knew that his mother was a thifty spender. She sighed as she felt that her loving cinnamon roll needs a decent and well-balanced meal. Many things she mentally prepared to express to her future mother-in-law.

Certain things were going to touch his palate. All-natural, fresh from the farm itself. And she wasn't talking about poor, wretched sows of the slaughterhouse.

Luckily, she had prepared a well-balanced meal. Her sister, such a lovely creature. She remembered the very night she assisted Shoto with Izuku's meal. Sharp, two-edged knife gliding gently on Fuyumi's dimples. Words like why should I, do I have to were the things of the past. Fuyumi was delighted in helping her sister. Why not? Whatever Shoto wants, she gets. She had to thank her father. Oh, dear Papa Enji. He had one too many fights. If it wasn't on the field, then it was at home. One day, Papa Enji had one too many. And she wasn't going to say anymore. For she is a great person. She didn't want to go into detail. She feared that she would lose interests of certain fans and readers if she went that far. She was better now for she looked forward to the wonderful, happy things she was going to do for Izuku.

"Today is a happy day," she said with absoluteness as she skipped along to find her beloved cinnamon roll. She walked as she saw Minoru Mineta groaning on the ground. She forgot he was still there. Earlier, the teen asked her if was cute if she wanted to learn how to bust a nut. "Mineta, sweetie. Next time you tell me about wanting to bust a nut, I will actually learn how to do it. Using _yours!_ Capiche?"

Minoru groaned in agreement as he rolled himself into fetal position.

She smiled as she edged at the corner. She could smell the chlorine from when they were swimming earlier in PE. Seeing Izuku in his tight swimming trunks and his Adonis made the teen amorous. She was soaked and she didn't even had her turn to swim yet. Katsuki thought it was cute to switch sizes to embarrass Izuku. Poor Izuku, happy Shoto.

 _ **Earlier in the day….**_

'Yo! Look at the asshuggers I got Deku to wear,' Katsuki told Eijiro and Denki as they were waiting their turn in line to go to the pool. 'Isn't he gullible or what?'

'As always, Bakugo. As always,' replied Eijiro flatly.

'Seems like you don't like my pranks anymore, you baka,' retorted Izuku.

'If you get to Iida, Kaminari, Monoma. Someone other than Deku. What are you? Cardin Winchester?'

'What are you saying?'

'If you are going to prank, then diversify,' replied Eijiro. 'Hell, throw some pranks on some girls. Let us see skin or something.'

Denki spoke for the first time. 'True, Eijiro. At least guys like Eric Cartman have others to bully besides Kyle. This constant Izuku thing is starting to get sad. C'mon, I am beginning to think there is something up.'

'What are you saying? You are calling me sus?'

Denki shrugged his shoulders. 'Your words. Not mine!'

'Screw you, baka. Screw…' It was interrupted. Katsuki's eyes were widening. His eyes became watery. As he began to scratch his crotch.

'Dude, what's the matter?' Denki looked as Katsuki began to groan loudly.

'Feels like my dick is on fire,' he shouted loudly. That resulted in a resounding laughter from the class. He continued to scratch his groin, even to the point that he took off his swimming trunks. 'It's burning! It's burning!'

As the others were laughing at Katsuki's misfortune, Shoto had a one-woman show as she watched Izuku jumped into the pool.

His landing was perfect according to Shoto as she fluttered over him.

'Izuku did a great job at landing, didn't he?' Shoto's flowerly moment of beauty darkened when realizing that she wasn't the only observor on her Izuku. 'Uh?'

She should've known that goody goody two-shoes Pony Tsunotori was observing her piece of beefcake. Why would this wretched foreigner want to do with him.? _Typical American gargabe! You already got us at Hiroshima and Nagasaki. You have bases out here. Now you want to take Izuku as well? The cold day in hell you take this Manifest Destiny. He is mine, you fucking sakuraniku glue stick cum choker blonde bimbo SHREW!_

'Yeah, he is amazing at swimming, isn't he,' replied Shoto in a fake smile.

'Wonderful, talented,' said Pony. 'I wonder if he can give me lessons.'

 _Yeah, lesson on slowly pulling your nails from your fingers. Or better yet, clipping off your horns little by little with a nail filer._

Shoto put on a fake smile. 'Not certain. He is quite shy.'

Pony produced a smile as she blushed. 'I think I should ask him when I get the chance.' If Pony would have paid attention to the heat stemming from beside her. Or better yet, tiny minuscule cracks forming around the bleachers.

'Pardon me.' Shoto bowed to Pony as she excused herself to go to the restroom. Apparently, Katsuki wasn't her only interference of the day.

 _ **Back to the present….**_

As she headed to Izuku's direction, she reminded herself to discard the counterirritant topical ointment she borrowed from Aizawa-sensei's office as soon as she can.

 _Oh, my God! He is so deliciously yummy. I wouldn't know what to do if I can't have him. I would lose my fucking mind!_

The sound of a tray hit the table. The emerald-haired shifted his eyes to see a charming angel upon him. Her glistening eyes were shining in the sunlight. He had sworn that he had gentle voices calling him.

"Izuku, Izuku!" Izuku returned from his thought as Shoto was staring at him from the other side of the lunch table. "Are you okay?"

Wanting to play coy, he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm great. Just pondering on this meal I am about to devour." Shoto covered her mouth as she pointed at his lunch. "I think Nirengeki may have gotten to you first."

Izuku shifted his head towards the sneaky Nirengeki as he ran from his sight. "No giveys, backseys!" Izuku didn't care about the mystery lunch meat anyhow. Be as it may, the emerald teen was still hungry.

"Care to split?" Izuku thought his ears were deceiving him when hearing the goddess asking him a humble request. "Come again, Todoroki?"

She used her chopsticks to point. "I was saying if you want to split. Fuyumi made leftovers and I didn't want them to go to waste." She reached into her lunch bag and gave him a pair of wooden chopsticks. "Want some?"

"Sure! Why wouldn't I? Thanks." If God were to take him to heaven, he still wouldn't be ready as the little piece of heaven was right in front of him. And she is letting him share his lunch. He didn't know how he could take it.

Hamburgers, rice, poached eggs, and a cupcake for dessert was on the menu. The way Fuyumi cooks, it should be featured in a magazine, but instead it was to go into Shoto's mouth. His mouth watered knowing that he was going to share a lunch with her.

"Better eat fast, Izuku," she told him. "You know I can eat."

He blinked his eyes feverently. "Yes! Of course!"

He turned red, contrasting his freckles as he tasted heaven in each morsel. As he try to savor every bite, Shoto was eating her delicately. Such charm, such grace as she patted her handkerchief following every bite. Even how she positioned her chopstick was delicately well-placed.

"Is it tasty," asked Shoto calmly. _Specially made and well-seasoned with natural flavors. Teehee!_

"Yes! It is tasty. Thanks!"

"Great! I've helped my sis with the poached eggs and rice. I hope I did my best."

"Like an angel. Like an angel."

She swallowed roughly. "What was that, Izuku?"

"Angle," said Izuku as he coughed. "There is a certain angle on how to cook rice. My mother told me about it."

Shoto covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing. "You're funny, Izuku."

"I'm here all week," said Izuku jokingly. "You've been warned," he replied in a mocking voice.

 _He is so cute when he wants to be hilarious. What is mine is only mine. And I'm ready to kill for it, my love._

 _ **Later….**_

"What are you doing Saturday night?"

Izuku paused in mid-conversation as Izuku and Shoto were walking through the library. Shoto mentioned that she was looking for a good book to read and asked Izuku if he would come with her.

"Nothing this weekend," he replied nervously. "What do you want?"

Shoto cusped her hands together. She held onto her empty boxed lunch gently as she was turning shy. Izuku, himself, shied away when seeing her flushed beauty.

"Why are you blushing," she asked him.

He grabbed his collar. "It's...it's...the heat. Yes! It is very hot in here. That is why."

"Oh, okay," she said as she nodded her head. "Well, anyway, I wanted to see if you are free Saturday night because I have a spare ticket to go see The Lion King." She averted her eyes before trying to make contact with Izuku. "It's my favorite movie and I've seen plenty of times in cartoons. Now it is CGI, I wanted to know if you could come with me." She rubbed the sole of her shoe. "That's because my brother thinks that movie sucks and I want to go. So, if you are…."

"Yes!"

"What!"

"Yes, I will go with you. Um, for not wasting a spare ticket."

 _He wants to go with me? Yes! YES! YES!_

Izuku felt as though the angels were delivering enchanted melodies. Shoto grabbed a pen and wrote something on a sheet of paper as she gave it to him. "This is my address to my house. I hope to see you this weekend." She bowed. "I have to go find this book. See ya!" She bowed once more and ran out of sight.

 _Oh, my God! Oh, my God! He said yes! He said yes!_

She retreated to the corner of the library where she found a seat. She opened her _Deku Memo._ she began to write.

 _As if the gods were on my side, luck be a man today as I am going on a date with my Izuku. Although he thinks we are hanging out. It's a date. It's definitely a date. Yes, we will go to the movie and takes lots of pictures. I will post it on Instagram and Facebook. I will let those bitches know that Izuku belongs to me. Oh, my God. I can't when we share our first drink. When we hold hands. When we can kiss and maybe…. Oh, I can't. The thought is so naughty. So so naughty. I need to be careful or I drench another page of this journal. Oh, the nights I am drenched my sheets for my sweet. Oh, the amount of toys I have destroyed in the name of my precious Deku. People think I might be crazy. I am. I am crazy. But it isn't crazy when you are in love. I am to protect him. I have so many plans, especially our wedding. Let me stop. That is supposed to be a secret. I have planned this for months. I have made guest invitations, locations. I even have the wedding dress. Oh, I can't wait until I can become Mrs. Midoriya. Stop, Shoto, stop. Izuku has a right for him to propose. He will propose. On his knees, covered in my juices as he professes my love in the love drunkeness I've prepared. Tonight will be the night. Oh, my God, I might be batshit crazy. But if love makes you batshit crazy, then I won't stop. Even if you begged not to, I won't stop until you are speaking in tongues about me. I love you, Izuku. You will always be mine. You will always be mine._

She closed the book. "And there's nothing a bitch can do to stop it." She had to return to class. She reminded herself to stop by the pharmacy after school. She needed a few items to make this weekend special.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	40. The Mysterious Reiko (Conclusion)(Reiko)

_**The conclusion of "The Mysterious Reiko." Told in the POV of OOC Izuku! Enjoy!**_

You know my problem is? I am too trusting. I let my naivete and my meekness gain the best of me when interacting with others. My dad told me one day when he and I went to eat yakisoba at a nearby noodle stand. He told me to be careful who you talk to. Pay attention to their words, their tones, their body language. All of which contribute to how a person acts, thinks, desires. I think I didn't look deep into it as I preferred playing with my Gunpla and with my noodles. Well, Dad, it seems like your words got the best of me since I am currently caught in a bind. A rock and a hard place. Better yet, a bed and a hormonally challenged girl. I say it best without wanting to insult the poor girl.

As I lie in her bed, which smells of her days-old juices, I see her driving her vibrator into the depths of her cavern. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, driving and thrusting the vibrator like a piston engine. She must have a good brand as I heard diesel trucks with a sound of a good piston. She continued to play whatever hentai on the screen. I think it was _Mother Knows Breast._ Don't laugh. Katsuki has an extensive collection of hentai buried in the depths of his closet and among other things. I remember the nights in which he would make me watch hentai to the point where I can depict a woman's ejaculation, the sound of a man's ejaculation, and the prowess of what would lead to sex.

"Iku, iku," said the mysterious girl as she squirted for the fourth time. A trail was created with her juices, clear as the waters of Lake Minnetonka as it spread throughout the floor. She shrieked in pleasure, knowing that she had a mighty orgasm. She turned to the screen as she saw the boy still resisting his stepmother. She continued rubbing her folds, pressing firmly as she, too, wanted a taste of another man's dick.

She removed the vibrator from her pussy, which opened another floodgate. By the way, people, she took off my clothes with the exception of my undershirt. The whereabouts of my boxers? Reiko wiped the juices off her vibration with my recently purchased "Gundam Wing" boxers. Don't ask? Frankly, that _Mobile Suit Gundam_ and the updated _Gundam Wing_ are my favorites. Despite the hearsay of overtones, it is a damn good show. My mother watches the one with me with the characters Sei and his mother. She told me that their relationship reminded them of our relationship. Enough being off subject. You guys are still wondering why I am monologuing? Well, why not. Try something different. It is not often to see the POV from me anyway. So, back to Reiko. She inhaled my boxers as if it was a breath of fresh air. She put them on her desk as she prepared to stand up. Her legs were wobbling as she held onto the chair to keep her balance. Not bad for a girl who has spent nearly four hours masturbating. Seriously?! Is playing with yourself that good? I mean, I wack it as well but us guys have limits! Three, four max. Maybe five or six if we took a week off. I knew this girl has lost a good three to four pounds (one to two kilograms for those who uses the metric system). And probably by body fluid alone.

She hummed the tune of Greensleeves. Just a festive note for this ungodly occasion and on my birthday. She stood up as she stared at me as if she had captured a prized possession. I kept my composure so I wouldn't attract her attention. Yet again, what did she plan to do with me?

"Oh, precious Izuku," she said as she cradled her face. Her pupils turned heart-shaped and a smile that was similar to the Grinch. Knowing she had watched _School Days_ , I knew that this was the turn in which I should be worried. "I have waited for this moment to finally have you in my possession. The many nights I have prayed to the living God to have you on your birthday." She clapped loudly into the room. "Sorry that this had to be this way but that is the only way I can show my love to you." She lowered her voice. "You have never really noticed me."

How could I not? I had shadows in my past - Katsuki, Dabi, Himiko, plenty of others, but you loomed over me like a man who didn't pay his shylocks or running from bill collectors. You have left me letters in my box each and every day. Every single word, every single line as you wanted to devote your love and affection to me. When that didn't work, you have come into my dorm. My room was spotless. My clothes were freshly laundered and ironed. Also, this! My private stash on my ero-manga and my hentai disappeared, leaving a note stating, "You don't need those filthy things to poison your beautiful mind, Izuku." I was highly aware of her presence. So much so that the only reason why I came to her dorm was that the classmates and I played the "not it" game and as always, I was last.

I know that I said it was a favor from Itsuka and it was true but it was strong convincing. And I know made another lie about not be particularly interested in hentai. I would like to call it the conceptual art of the anatomy, using images to depict two or more strangers using bodily expressions to express their interactions for each other.

"Now, you are here in my grasp, in my cusp." Her voice turned deep. "And I can make you mine." By this time, she was hovering over me. The smell of her intoxicating scent loomed over me. So powerful I think it can wake the dead. I snapped my eyes open. She clapped her hands. "Oh, darling. You are waking up. Oh, hello!"

I tried to move but couldn't. Honestly, I didn't gather the thought to move any of my limbs. She had such a Cheshire cat grin on her face. She sat on the bed as she rubbed my stomach. "I was afraid that if were to waken, then you would want to leave. And leaving brings trouble, no, no," she said playfully. "Don't worry, you are going to be fine. Vets have been using this for centuries."

I tried parting my mouth. I couldn't speak. I groaned but nothing more. She patted my stomach. "Oh, yeah, I did some other things to your body as well." She wavered her arms. "Don't worry, it's all healthy vitamins and minerals, it won't hurt you." She smiled. "Oh my God, you are so gorgeous that it isn't fair. Such charm, such beauty, and you are here. You are finally here. You make me feel as though that this is my birthday but this is your birthday." She bowed to me. "Happy Birthday, Izuku!" She playfully pouted. "I know you can't speak or move right now, darling. I just needed to do it. You see, darling, the medicine, that the vets use, put you to sleep and you were out for hours darling. Yes, you were," she said to me like an owner would do to a pet. "Then, the blue capsule would make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside so you wouldn't know what was going on. Then the red capsules would make your legs and arms not move for quite a while." She clicked her tongue. "I think the dosage was a bit too heavy. Yet again, that is what happens when you make your own special cocktail. Don't worry, love," she said to me with assurance. "I googled everything about this. It's healthy and you won't suffer brain damage. It is just that is what I needed to do to keep you. I mean borrow." She began to laugh. "Borrow you, darling. It is your birthday and I need you here so that I can give you a present."

I think my present right now was to let me go. And probably inform Nezu about this.

She crossed her legs. By this time, her scent was making me fall ill. "And I know what you are thinking, telling Nezu about this," she said as she waved her finger. "Deku, Deku, Deku, you are quite a charming but how would you feel if these pictures were on the black market?" She displayed her cell phone, it showed a gallery of pictures of her neck in grasp by mine. The next picture showed me put a belt around her neck. I knew that this wasn't me. She whistled. "How would that make Nezu feel? Your friends?" She lowered her eyes. "That shrew Ochako. In fact, anybody who wants you!" She put her phone away. "Blink once if you want to comply. Blink twice if you want to send these pictures right now?"

I blinked once.

"Good! Good to see you have it my way, I-zu-ku," she said alluringly as she cradled to my dick. She walked where she had her hands on my legs. She rubbed my skin tenderly with her well-manicured fingers. She did it delicately as if a lover does to another. She paused, stopping when her head was just above my dick. I held my breath, wondering if she was really about to do what I thought she was.

"I see you are frothing," she was talking to my penis. She lightly pinched my phallus. I squirmed, but I couldn't do anything. "Allow me to take care of the birthday boy."

I began to groan, knowing that this wasn't what I wanted to happen. She must have been a mind reader as she looked back at me. "Nothing's wrong with showing my love and devotion, sweetness," she told me as she continued to play with my dick. "You are helping Reiko what you are supposed to do. Reiko is giving you your present, Izuku. Itadakimasu." I kept quiet. The confusion of the situation and seeing my classmate rubbing my dick with her cheek was something I never or didn't want to experience. Her of all people

She stroked lightly, using her spare hand to fondle my testicles. She gave a slight lick before returning to playing with my dick. "You have produced plenty of your special dessert. You are just as eager to give Reiko your frosting." I winced as my dick entered her mouth. She thrust up and down, making bobbing noises. She nibbled on my phallus while licking my peehole. I felt the moist, hot saliva sliding down my dick. I felt a burst of energy coming from my testicles.

"It's okay, Izuku," she said in between strokes. "Let your freshly squeezed milk come out. It will feel good. You are filling Reiko with love."

She returned to my dick as she bobbed faster and faster. "Look at me, Izuku," she said. "Look at me as you blow out the candles."

I protested. I moaned. I was in anguish. Amidst the confusion, pleasure seeped in and as I shivered, I felt the warm sensation emptying from my testicles and into Reiko's mouth. She put her finger around my dick, welcoming the cum into her mouth. She stroked at each spurt until the pleasure ceased. She rose from my dick, opening her mouth to display my semen. She swished my semen in her mouth, then showing how it was flowing. "Your cake frosting is delicious. Savory and very tasty," she managed to say before swallowing my contents. She rubbed her stomach, grinning with each stroke of her hand. "Thanks for the dessert."

I felt my dick throbbing as it continued to release sperm like an active volcano out of Krakatoa. Honestly, besides my own hand, I have never felt this most embarrassing, most shocking, most forbidden pleasure in my life. God, I felt like a deviant. Knowing that this was wrong and my hormones were overriding my feelings.

"Now onward to the present," she said as she began gyrating her hips. "The greatest gift that you will ever receive from a woman, my darling - my first time!" She developed such a psychotic grin that it was beautifully, hauntingly damning. "We are going to create a special, yummy creampie!" She positioned herself on top of me. "And you won't find in the grocery aisle. It also needs a special kind of oven to make."

This girl had to be crazy. As much I want to say no, my dick was in full mast. It was like it was telling me, 'you can't tell me what to do!'

"You must think that I am crazy, Izuku. I am! Reiko is crazy for your love, Izuku. I am! The things I will do to make you notice me. And now I will make sure that you won't ever forget it!" My dick entered her womb. She thrust herself to ensure that I was entering her special place. "There, there. Reiko is here. I won't leave you. I won't forsake you. I will stand by your side forever, baby. I love you Izuku."

I saw tears flowing down her eyes. "I am actually crying," she said. "To think I've waited this long."

I felt my dick tightening and hardening, going deeper into the womb. I saw the eyes of Reiko rolling back. Her breath became heavier, inciting her to give me a kiss. I tasted her, along with the contents of my semen and her saliva. She pried my tongue, making me swallow. Each kiss she gave me, the sweeter it was.

"I can feel you getting harder. I knew you would like this," she told me. "Fill me up, Izuku. Enjoy your present, Deku!"

I crackled as I released my sperm inside of her vagina. The heaviness of her body, the stickiness of their contents was getting to the best of me. I panted loudly as I continued spurting inside of my classmate."

"Thanks for the meal." My mother rubbed her stomach. "You made Reiko really happy. I hope that you enjoyed your gift."

 _ **Sometime later….**_

Eventually, the feelings returned to my body. I didn't say anything much as I lied on her lap. At least she had the decency to take a shower afterward. Well, we shared a shower. By this time, this yandere became a kuudere.

"Please forgive me, Izuku," she told me as she petted me. "I can't help how I feel about you. You don't know what it is like to hold back. I can't help it."

"It's okay, Reiko," I told her as she continued stroking my hair. In a way, it did feel nice.

"So, you are not going to tell the others what happened," she asked me.

"As long as you don't release those pictures to Nezu, then we are even," I replied back to her.

"Izuku?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard that you had a love letter sent to you."

"How would you...nevermind. What about it?"

"Just curious is all. I won't get mad."

"It wasn't a love letter but more so of being a victim of the penalty game."

"What?"

I turn on my back to face Reiko. "I knew right away that it was the boys that were trying to set me up. Denki's weak taste in fragrances set it off. Plus, when opening the locker, giggles were around my surroundings. They really gave themselves away."

"Really," she said surprisingly. "I mean that's good. It means I might have a chance."

"Tone it down with your craziness and maybe Reiko."

"Really?"

"Thanks to my perilous childhood, I'd try anything once."

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it." I really mean it. Don't mention it again. Whatever I can to not let her go yandere again.

"Are you going to go meet the others. Don't you have a party," asked Reiko.

"It won't be until tomorrow," I said to her. "I will stay with you just for tonight. Okay?"

"Thank you, Izuku. You are sweet," she said.

"Heard that plenty of times after today," I said under my breath. "You're welcome, Reiko. You are very welcome."

She didn't do anything else to me that evening. We shared the same bed as she kissed me good night. I made one final comment before going to sleep. "If you want, you can come to the party." She grabbed me instantly and surrounded me with kisses. And let's say a Round two as well.

 _ **A few days later….**_

I told the guys that I would catch up with them later to play video games with them. Eijiro just bought NBA 2K19 and Katsuki believes that he can beat me by being LA Clippers and I can be the Memphis Grizzlies. We bet on it and I was going to be ready to win this. However, I needed to make a special trip before heading to Katsuki's dorm.

I went to a nearby diner from the school where I met Reiko Yanagi. She was in all smiles. She was still in her school uniform. And at least she was smelling decent. Upon having a seat, she slid an envelope. She told me to open it. I did. I shut my eyes and took deep, strong breaths. Strong, strong breaths. I needed time to think (approximately 388,800 minutes worth).

"I hope you enjoy your belated present. It is going to require lots and lots of love," she said energetically.

The letter came from the health clinic. I can recognize Recovery Girl's signature.

"Do you love it," she asked me with glowing eyes.

"I'm _**positive**_ that I don't have a choice," I said awkwardly.

"Treat us well, darling," she said to me in a sing-song.

 _The Mysterious Reiko she was and the Mysterious Reiko she is to remain._

"Don't get cold feet, darling," she said playfully as she flicked my nose. "Now, let's find something to eat. Care for a Boston Cream pie?"

 _ **The Mysterious Reiko she was and the Mysterious Reiko she is to remain!**_

 _ **The End!**_


	41. Mother Knows Best, Izuku! (Part II)

_**Ladies and gentlemen here is the sequel to Mother Knows Best. Warning, it DOES get there. Enjoy!**_

Izuku stood frozen. Honestly, there wasn't much movement at all since his ligaments weren't working. Mayuko and Momo were birds of a feather, especially when it came to the masters of paralysis. "Please forgive me for spiking your soda, my dear Izuku," said Mayuko as she got on her knees as they were in the private booth of the drink bar. "Let me assist you as I remove your wet pants." Mayuko's eyes were met with wonder. One for how adorable that Izuku was wearing tighty-whities but the amount of semen he spurted onto it. "My goodness, Izuku! I didn't think you could produce such a vast amount."

It mattered not as she removed his soiled pants. As for his briefs, she revealed in the hunger of wanting her precious Izuku's milk. She pressed her hands onto his briefs. "My, my, my dear. I can't tell where I can find your dick." She eyed the embarrassed Izuku. She clicked her tongue. "Oh, honey. Don't give me that face. I promise that you will feel good things." She reached her arms around his hips as she began licking his soiled briefs. He hissed, trying to deny the pleasure as her wettest muscle impacted his dick.

"Your dick doesn't lie," she said in between licks. Like a puppy, she lapped up his soiled briefs. Meanwhile, she used her hands to massage his ass. His hip thrust, causing his dick to hit Mayuko's face. A tingling sensation was stirring from her nether region. She was quite grateful that she was wearing a pad. The amount of liquid she produces, her cup will runneth over. She continued licking his dick as she began flicking her tongue. It was no denying as that he was getting hard. Compared to Momo, Mayuko was quite experienced in knowing how to please a man.

"Thanks for the meal," she said playfully. "Since you gave me a sample of your sweetness, now it is time to have the delicatessen of your prime, choice cut meat." Mayuko began using her hand to stroke his shaft. "My, my. You have such a pretty dick. It reminds me of cute pink potash. Itadakimasu!"

Izuku squirmed as her tongue parked his dick into her muscle. As much he wanted to struggle, resistance was futile. Mayuko used her free hand to fondle her breasts. "Hmm, I always wanted a boy like you to dote oh so gently," she said alluringly at the latter half of the sentence. She used her hand to squeeze her nipple. She hissed more, pinching at it. It wasn't long until she saw milk dripping. "What do we have here?" She began giggling. "I think you know what will happen next, I-zu-ku!"

Izuku couldn't speak. Everything was numb except his throbbing member. And how she said his name excited him, much to his chagrin. "Since you are the property of the Yaoyorozu family, it is time to show you how you can please me." She pulled back from his dick. She removed her blouse completely, followed by her bra. Izuku eyed the robust, double D breast. His stomach began panting as she pressed them at his face. She positioned herself on his hip. "You're not that numb to part your lips, can't you? If not, then allow me to do this." She began gyrating her hips swiftly against his dick. While she used one hand to glide his dick, she used the other one to produce her sweet milk. "Taste my sweet milk, love. It will make you healthy and strong. Especially since you are property of this family. More so of me than anything."

Izuku couldn't deny the sweetness of her milk. It tasted like vanilla cream that he would put into his coffee or the sweetness after finishing a bowl of cereal. He closed his mouth to her tits as the liquid slid down his throat. She used her hands to tilt his chin to slide it down the hatch and rubbing his throat to be sure that it was consumed.

"There you go, my love," said Mayuko. "You make Mother proud, my darling son."

 _Mother?_

"Your eyes tell all. Yes, from this point on, you will look upon as your mother," said Mayuko with absoluteness. "You will give me your top priority in this household. If I tell you to eat me out, then you will do it. If I tell you to ingest my juices, you will obey. If I command you to have sex on the spot. That means at home, at my job, in front of Momo." She flicked his forehead. "Even in front of your mother, then my orders are absolute. Rather you like it or not. Would you rather be a part of the family as my son or as my pet?" She slid his dick at her pussy. "And being the latter isn't quite-so-friendly. What do you choose? Blink once for no. Twice for yes."

Izuku blinked twice.

"Glad that you were able to see it my way, my darling son," said Mayuko as her eyes were becoming heart-shaped. "Now, let's commemorate this formal induction into the family."

"The hell you aren't." Mayuko heard a sound of an interloper as the door slammed opened. Mayuko's mouth was agape when seeing Momo entering the room. She was still sporting her uniform. However, she had a straddle as she was riding Nemuri. Nemuri's eyes were heart-shaped as she was carrying her mistress. Momo spanked her ass as she swayed her tail as she approached Mayuko's direction.

"How? How?" Mayuko backed away from Izuku as she became defensive.

"Do you think I wasn't going to find out," barked Momo. "You know how much I love Izuku and I will do whatever means necessary to get my man." She grabbed the now-disgraced Midnight Pro Hero 18+ supple ass as she stepped off of her. "Really? Kayama-sensei? You know she is quite sex-starved."

"Thus thinking she was strong enough to get you," cursed Mayuko. "To think I was wrong."

"Wrong is right, you…" Momo paused. She wasn't going to curse at her mother. Her mother was wrong for stealing Izuku but that was her mother nonetheless. "You shouldn't do that. Izuku is mine."

"No, he is mine. And whatever goes in my house is mine," said Mayuko. "You, property. Him, property. Anything in that damn house is property."

Momo's quirk retrieved a blade. "Then you must want to go to war, _bitch_?"

Mayuko retrieved her blade. "You're my daughter. I took you in and I will take you out."

"So it has come to this. Going to kill my mother for my man?"

"Que sera, sera," said Mayuko as she swayed her hand at her daughter. "I hardly knew ye."

"Stop, stop." Mayuko and Momo were interrupted when healing the sound of Izuku laughing. They turned as they saw Kayama-sensei straddling herself onto Izuku. She was licking his face as she gyrated her hips upon his dick. Mayuko realized that the numbing was no more.

"Stop it, Kayama-sensei. That tickles," cried Izuku.

"Must make you feel good," replied Kayama-sensei.

The brief intimate was interrupted when Momo retrieved a spray bottle. "Bad, Midnight. Bad, Midnight." Midnight got off Izuku and retrieved herself in the corner. "Now think about what you have done." Momo cursed under her breath. "Damn, focusing on my mother and my pet gets hasty with my man. Really have to train her."

As she turned around, she saw that Izuku and Mayuko were no longer can be seen.

"Fuck," she barked. "These damn distractions. Damn you, author."

 _Meanwhile, as Momo wants to complain, she needs to hurry up and get her man as they are on their way to an airport._

"How do you know that," questioned Momo.

 _Because I am the writer of this series, duh!_

"Thanks," said Momo before turning to Kayama-sensei. "Why you are sitting there for? Let's go!"

"Izuku! Izuku," exclaimed Kayama-sensei. "Must have his cock. Must have cock, mistress!"

"Damn," questioned Momo. "Did I fuck away her cognitive skills, too?"

 _ **To be continued….**_

"I'm coming," moaned Izuku as he felt his dick released his sperm into Mayuko's hand. She moaned delightfully as she pressed his lips back to her breasts. "Yes, my son. Continue to feed. Grow big, my son. Get healthy and strong," said Mayuko as they were back in the limo on the way to the airport.

"We are going to take a trip to Hawaii, love," said Mayuko. "A paradise with the two of us. For mother knows best for her children. Well, almost!"

 _ **To be continued...for real this time….**_


	42. Mitsuki For The Weekend (Conclusion)

**_Hey, guys! Here is the conclusion to "Mitsuki For The Weekend!" Warning, it does GET there! Enjoy!_**

Izuku's eyes slowly drifted open only to promptly shut in protest of the sudden brightness. A tremendous headache was born. It felt like his head was being throbbed by a hammer, taking the old Japanese hammer-and-nail saying to a whole new meaning. He promised himself that he will take it easy on the overconsumption of honey buns and cheap canned ice tea. He couldn't help it. Those were his weaknesses and as long as his girlfriend continued to supply them, what could he do?

 _Katsuki._

As his senses returned, he realized that something was very _off_ about the situation. His eyes snapped back open and darted around the lavish and well-lit bathroom. The display reminded Izuku of early 20th century homes in New England. The bathroom was moderately large. The sink stood in the middle of the floor. From his position, he saw water running from the bidet. As he looked forward, he saw the tub was alone. There were no curtains. Everything was white and marbled. The walls, the tub, the sink, everything. He tried to extend his hands but unfortunately, he felt constriction. His hands were tied on each side by nylon. His feet were also bounded by nylon as he was on a soft air mattress.

Now thoroughly panicking, the emerald-haired teen tried to analyze what brought him to this position.

Bits and pieces returned to him. He was spending the weekend with Katsuki. They have had sex. Afterward, he met with her mother, Mitsuki.

 _Mitsuki._

She was wearing revealing clothing. She asked him questions that were quite inappropriate. They made a pinky swore. She led him to her bedroom.

 _"I know something you don't know. And it involves a dream."_

It clicked. She pinned him to the door where she raised his hands into her position. He felt the force of Mitsuki's tongue entering his mouth. The surge of her prowess as she cleaned out whatever he had into his mouth before she used her free hand to pinch a nerve at his neck. Silence followed thereafter.

"You're awake. Good! For a second, I was thinking I might have lost you."

Izuku jerked his head toward the source of the feminine voice. Standing at the door was the very woman who had put him in this position, Mitsuki Bakugo.

It took Izuku a second to notice that Mitsuki's blonde hair wasn't spiky but instead straight and flattened. She wore a black corset that lined with straps to the black boots she was sporting. Her wearing glasses was surprising for he didn't know that the mother Bakugo wore contacts. What stood out was that she wasn't wearing any panties. Her slit stood out to Izuku as the blonde hair stood at attention. For a moment, he thought he heard it purring.

"Auntie Mitsuki, what's going on," questioned Izuku nervously.

"What's the matter, Izuku," questioned Mitsuki in a smiling manner. "Is it the glasses? My contacts were getting dry so I thought, why not? Does it look sexy?"

"No, I mean yes, but that is not the point," replied Izuku. "What's going on? Why am I tied up?"

She clicked her tongue teasingly. "Why so trivial with things, Izuku? Why can you just live in the moment?" She rubbed herself fervently. "Especially when there is grade A meat right in front of you." She hissed once more, inciting moans. She wanted him to become excited, knowing that Izuku was going to go anywhere. "Do you love how robust and round are my titties?" She shook her breast, protruding her nipples through the corset. "Does that make your balls brew for action?"

He turned away. "Auntie, this isn't right! Plus, I am your daughter's boyfriend."

Mitsuki furrowed her eyebrows. Not the response she wanted. She pressed forward as she hovered over Izuku. "My precious loving daughter, Katsuki? What can I say? She is a wonderful loving wholesome daughter. And _why_ are you _her_ boyfriend?" She lowered herself next to Izuku. She used her hand as she trailed her fingers from his chest. He was sensitive by her cool touch. She slid her fingers in between his pecs. "I must say, Izuku, you have a nice body. To think she has already gotten to you. If I were my daughter, I would have been devour you. With or _without_ permission." She felt the hairs of his body standing. It wouldn't be long before the poor, defenseless Izuku would stir an erection. "And going back to my daughter, why are you her boyfriend? That is because she had raped you."

Izuku's face became drained as she recalled that fateful Halloween night in which Katsuki did rape him. Yet again, he didn't want to call it rape as he did eventually enjoy it. And now they are a couple. His brain then tried to configure on how did she know.

"You're probably thinking with that cute body of yours how did I know," she informed him while flicking his nose. "Remember us talking about if you sail into my daughter's harbor? Yeah, Auntie doesn't forget. Auntie keeps cameras all around. She must know what goes in and out of this place." She got on her hands and knees as she spread her hands onto his chest. She lowered her face as she began licking onto his chest. His senses were alerted by feelings of her tongue. "Your dear, precious, poor old Auntie had to watch my precious daughter being sailed away by this pitiful sailor boy." She placed her teeth onto his nipple, tugging it. She knew that this would rouse any boy. "Leaving me cold and alone with only my hands to soothe me. Why would you do such a thing?"

Izuku wanted to remain silent. He didn't want to think that her actions with her mouth were pleasurable.

"Since you have disobeyed my orders, it is time for your punishment," she said to him matter-of-factly. "Since you can't swallow a thousand needles. I will do something more serious." She flicked his nipple with her tongue. "You may not enjoy it. Then yet again, you might. Still, you weren't supposed to do such awfully, haughty, insanely bountiful things to my daughter. So, an eye for an eye."

She went from his chest, fixating her bedeviling smile to the stunned Izuku. She pressed her lips to his ears. "I am going to rape you, Izuku." She sounded serious, even to the point in which Izuku released a yelp from his voice. "You're going to rape me, Auntie?"

"Correctly. To let you know, my darling, I have swallowed plenty of fertility pills," she informed as she was rubbing her stomach. "The idea of carrying another man's baby should be punishment. So please be prepared to know that this is only payback. And...fuck it, enough talk, I am just ready to fuck you, Izuku."

"Auntie, please you can't," said Izuku before feeling her lips returning to him once more. It was quite aggressive, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. He muffled as she pulled her tongue to invite his tongue into her mouth. With her free hand, she slowly drifted her hand onto his now swollen shaft. Mitsuki envied her daughter to know she had a taste before she did. At some point, she would have gotten to Izuku. She was too careless. She didn't think her daughter actually liked Izuku romantically. She had honestly thought she was a lesbian but, nevertheless, it mattered not as she was marking her claim onto him. She pulled back from Izuku, creating a bridge of saliva between the two.

"Can't what? Rape you?" She clapped her hands in excitement. "Let me guess? This isn't right. 'Oh, no, auntie, no. Please don't do this to me. I have a girlfriend.' _I_ am your girlfriend now, I-zu-ku." She rubbed the peehole of his dick as she made slow scrapes around the entry. "And the mother of our love child. So, please cry and scream for me. For it will bring me pleasure. We are Bakugos, Izuku. We don't wait, we take!"

Izuku lowered his face. Mitsuki noticed a sudden change in his expression. "No, you didn't let me finish, Auntie. I was going to say that you can't _rape_ the willing."

Mitsuki became shocked by the situation as Izuku pecked her on the lips. Small, sensitive pecks to her cheeks. Her face contorted as she felt the shift of Izuku's hips. Izuku broke the kiss. That alone made Mitsuki blush. "Where is this coming from?"

"You have heard me. You can't rape the willing," said Izuku as he began to smile. "I won't deny that I wouldn't find you attractive as well. Your body, your lips, your voice. All I see is your daughter in you."

Mitsuki was stunned of this situation. This wasn't what she had expected to happen. "Izuku? Is this a ploy to get you out of this. No matter how you use words, this won't stop me from having my way with you."

"And I am not. Such a pretty damsel, Auntie. Please feel free to take advantage of me," said Izuku as Mitsuki felt the lessening of his resistance. "Feel free to rape me, fuck me. Punish me for what I have done to your daughter. If carrying my seed inside of you brings you solace, by all means, do what is necessary."

Mitsuki's feelings were changing. At this point, she wanted to have her way with him. But in the way to make him squirm. His resistance was her pleasure. Now, seeing the willing participant deterred her. She did like him. She wanted to carry his baby but in a more dominant manner. Mitsuki cursed under her breath as she began untying the ropes.

Izuku appeared worried as he felt his wrist being free. "What's the matter, Auntie?"

"I can't do this. I mean, I want to do this, but not that way," said Mitsuki as she was finishing untying him. "I do care about you but I always liked it by force. That is my nature. Hell, that's how I met Katsuki's father."

He scratched under his chin. "Sorry, Auntie. Shall I pretend to make you feel better."

"It won't be the same," said Mitsuki. "You are free to go, Izuku." Mitsuki stood and walked to the sink. She looked defeated, didn't expect Izuku to lower her guard. "Look, don't speak of this with Ka-" It was cut as Izuku positioned himself behind her. He pressed his naked body against her ass. He pulled her by her neck and began kissing her. Mitsuki was stunned as she felt the prowess of a man dominating her. He used his free hand to insert in her pussy. She moaned as she felt Izuku continuing to dominate her. She didn't want this. Yet again, she had never felt this good in years.

Izuku broke this kiss, leaving Mitsuki frustrated, upset.

...and unsatisfied.

She lowered her back and tilted over the sink. She spread her ass, allowing Izuku to see her cavern. "Right here, right now, Izuku. Pound my tender ass. I need a dick. Please, fuck me as hard you can."

" _I wouldn't count on that, Mother Dearest. For that ass is mine first."_

Mitsuki's eyes widened in disbelief when hearing the last thing she had never thought she was going to hear. Before she could react, Izuku grabbed handcuffs and placed them around her wrist.

"Izuku," she barked. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up, mother." The footsteps of Katsuki were approaching her mother. Mitsuki turned to see her naked daughter.

Her naked daughter sporting a strap-on.

"You can never stop taking my things. Can you," said Katsuki with a toothy grin.

"What the hell, you baka," cried Mitsuki. "Do you know what you are doing? To your mother? And how did you know about this?"

Katsuki spat on her hand as she rubbed her strap-on. "Oh, Mother. We are birds of a feather. The eye in the sky watches all." She smiled as she reached for Mitsuki's glasses. "Or in this case, your glasses, Mother."

 _ **Earlier in the night….**_

" _Izuku. Tonight Mom is going to attempt to rape you."_

" _Auntie? She wouldn't do that."_

" _You baka! Sorry, my love. I know my mother. She has always wanted you. Hell, anything she can't have, she wants."_

" _What do I have to do?"_

" _Just follow my instructions. And believe, everything will fall into place."_

 _ **Back to the present….**_

"Oh, mother! Isn't our vanity our virtuous insanity," asked Katsuki mischievously as she positioned her strap-on against her mother's ass. Meanwhile, Izuku was instructed to sit at the air mattress until she was ready for the next set of orders.

"You little bitch," barked Mitsuki. "How dare you do this to me?"

"To me? You always take my things. Izuku isn't your property. Izuku is my boyfriend," cried Katsuki. "And since you want to be a butt of things. I am going to give you the reason why you should you are going to be nothing but an ass."

Katsuki used her hands to hold her mother's hips steady as she inserted her strap-on into her mother's ass. She heard her mother's harking cries but overlooked it as she fully sheathed herself inside of her ass.

"There you go, Mother. Give it to me." Katsuki spanked her mother's ass as she proceeded to fuck her. Mitsuki cried loud into the bathroom as her anal virginity was taken away by her own daughter. "That's right. Scream for your daughter, Mommy. Scream for your fucking daughter, Mommy! You like when you want to fuck with people? Now, you know what is like to be screwed."

Izuku stood quietly as he watched his girlfriend fucking her own mother. Although this shouldn't be right, he wasn't going to lie to say that this wasn't turning him on.

"Icchan?"

Izuku heard the sound of his girlfriend calling him. He turned as he saw Katsuki positioning her mother to her direction. He watched as Mitsuki's eyes were full of tears, surprised by the situation.

"Give her what she wants."

"Kacchan?"

"Please!" This time, it was coming from Mitsuki.

"My mom...well...nevermind," said Katsuki. "Put your dick in her mouth. And that's an order, you baka!"

"Yes, Kacchan." Izuku walked to his Auntie as her wondrous, heart-shaped pupils were focusing on Izuku's dick. He closed his eyes as he welcomed her mouth onto his dick.

Mitsuki went from feeling miserable to feeling the pleasure as she was being double-teamed by her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend.

Izuku began to moan harshly as the pleasure was overriding him.

"Icchan, look at me!"

He turned to see the lovestruck eyes of Katsuki.

She used her hand to wrap around the back of Izuku's head and pulled him in for a kiss. Izuku felt the force of Katsuki's kiss. She broke the kiss. "You _belong_ to me, you baka! No one else. Understand?"

Izuku didn't speak. Suddenly, he felt the surge of his milk spurting out of his dick and into Mitsuki's mouth. She groaned as she accepted each and every spurt into her throat. She groaned once more as Katsuki began pounding her ass quickly.

Katsuki silently moaned as she, too, climaxed from her mother. She pulled herself from her mother's ass and Mitsuki fell to the floor.

Izuku dropped to his knees.

Katsuki turned devilishly to Izuku. Before he could flinch, she came for a kiss. Izuku was puzzled as she invited her tongue to perform a dance with his tongue. She turned to her mother.

"Mother, do you love Icchan," she asked her.

Mitsuki was blushing. She was feeling ashamed of the predicament.

Izuku felt his dick being rubbed by Katsuki. "Answer my question, Mommy. Do you love my Izuku?"

She looked upset, turning away from her daughter.

"Oh, Mommy. Don't give me that face. It won't help you in the end. And I know it goes against your code of dominating a man. So let me ask you again. Do you or do you not love my Izuku?"

She panted in between breaths. "I do."

"In a doting nephew of way or I want to be impregnated by him kind of way."

She continued stroking his dick. Juices were coming from his dick. She began aching for his dick. "The latter," she whimpered.

"Would you like to fuck my Icchan," asked Katsuki teasingly. She began licking around his bellybutton. "I don't mind you borrowing him."

Her whimpers continued. "Yes! I want to make love with Icchan. I want him! Please let me have him!" Her pride was cast away. It didn't matter how she wanted. All she could think about was cock.

Katsuki instructed her mother to lie on the ground. She obeyed. Katsuki told her to spread her legs wide for Izuku to enter. She instructed him to get on the floor.

"I don't mind you borrowing Izuku every now and then. Just remember who gave him permission."

Izuku climbed on top of her mother. He was nervous, but at the same time, he looked at her mother. Mitsuki returned the look. She looked naughty and innocent, according to Izuku's thought. The role he played earlier was based on what Katsuki had told him to do. Now, he was confused on what he was going to do.

"It's okay, sweetie," said Mitsuki. "Don't be shy. Put it in me, Izuku."

Izuku closed his eyes as he inserted his dick inside of his Mitsuki's pussy.

He grunted and strutted with force like it was his first time. Katsuki was standing beside them encouraging them as they were having sex. From time to time, she would grab her mother's titties or fondle his balls. Both her mother and her boyfriend continued fucking until they both moaned closer into climax.

"Pump your seed into me, baby," she screamed. "Get this naughty pussy a child."

"I am coming, Auntie," he cried as he spurted his seed inside of her. He continued spurting until it was nothing left.

Katsuki coughed as she pushed Mitsuki off of Izuku. "I hope you aren't planning to sleep because it's my turn, you baka." She kissed him on the lips. "Better fuck me better than my mom, you...just do it well, Icchan."

The night was spent as Mitsuki, Katsuki, and Izuku were consumed in their lovemaking. Izuku continued pumping seeds inside of the girls until there was nothing left. In the end, all of them were lying on the bathroom floor. Both girls were lying beside him, caressing him. They were tired, exhausted.

Yet still were unsatisfied.

"You have learned from the best," said Mitsuki as she was surprised about the turn of events. Her pussy began to throb as she wanted more of Izuku's cock as well as her daughter's strap-on. "You have surprised me. Though I am a bit upset about how things have turned, I can't deny that you are a bitch! A bitch who has learned from the bitch herself."

Katsuki blushed. "You know that was what I really wanted to her, Mom. I love you."

"I love you, too, Kacchan," replied her mother. "But please believe that I will try twice as hard to get Izuku in my grasp."

Katsuki gave her mother a thumbs up. "I am looking forward to that, Mom." She turned to the sleeping Izuku. "I will let him sleep a bit longer before wanting to fuck him." She turned to her mother. "Then, you can your turn to screw him next." She began to blush. "I still need help on learning techniques to please a man."

"Aww, sweetheart. It is like wanting me to help you with your homework," said Mitsuki. "Do you think I am pregnant?"

"Without a doubt, Mom. We both are," replied Katsuki.

"Shall we say, resume our battle for Izuku after the kids are born," asked Mitsuki.

"Don't go easy on me. You know I won't," said Katsuki.

"Like mother, like daughter. Look forward to this battle," replied Mitsuki.

 _ **Eight months later….**_

The class of 1-A was in the state of shock when Katsuki announced to the class that she was pregnant with Izuku's baby. Ochako was happy for the couple. Tsuyu dropped her tongue. Mineta was upset. Momo gave Shouto strange looks as the latter looked away.

"So, I will be taking a leave of absence until the baby is born," said Katsuki as she was rubbing her swollen baby.

"I just can't believe what I am seeing," said Toru. "And your mother is okay with this?"

"Sure," said the glowing Katsuki. "My mother has a baby due on the way as well."

"How's your father taking it," questioned Ochako.

"Let's say he still hasn't returned from his business trip," she giggled. "But don't worry, Izuku is stepping up to take care of us. Speaking of which, where is Izuku?"

"He was called to the office an hour ago where you were having your spells," said Ochako. "They said that his parents were checking him out."

Katsuki lowered her eyes. "How can they where they are out of the country." She paused before releasing a smile on her face. "Mother, you fucker!"

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Mitsuki looked at her window to see the beautiful view of the evening sky. The clouds lie as numerous pebbles on the beach, small and heaped in chaotic ways. Above is a drifting mist, thin, oddly transparent, like a half-erased footprint in the sand. The fragments of clouds, as if painted by an artistic hand, delicate inflections of the brush spreading orange over red.

She rubbed her swollen belly as she held Izuku's hand. By this time, Izuku was lovestruck by the clever hands of the Bakugo girls as he eventually fallen into the depths of no return.

Either that or could have been from being drugged by the precious hands of Mitsuki. Hard to tell.

"Papa was nice of him for us to get away. Right, Papa," asked Mitsuki.

Izuku didn't answer. His body drifted over to her shoulder, which she didn't mind.

"A nice getaway for each other where we can be together. Just the three of us," said Mitsuki.

 _Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. This is the captain speaking. I am addressing that we will arrive at our destination within the next few hours. The time in Honolulu is seven in the morning. Temperatures are in the upper sixties with partly cloudy skies. Feel free to check…._

 _ **Sorry, honey. It seems like I have failed the end of my bargain. Let the battle begin, my dear Katsuki.**_

 _ **This is the end of Mitsuki For The Weekend. The journey shall continue another time….**_


	43. Aizawa For The Weekday! (Part I)

Izuku was exhausted. The weekend came terribly too fast. It was thanks to Katsuki and Shouto that they have spent the entire weekend playing video games until the girls knocked on their doors to get them to go to school. He was tired to the point in which he used toothpicks to keep his eyes open, which it didn't prevail. It didn't matter about the coffee shower, slaps to the face by Katsuki, or splash of ice to the face by Shouto. Sleep was inevitable and he was going to take him a quick siesta. It wasn't a big deal, Izuku thought.

It was only Aizawa-sensei's class.

It sounded like a speeding bullet. At first, Izuku thought it was the trick to the brain. Some trick as that sound approached his face and that sound came with a force that knocked him out of his desk. Appearing dazed and after the emerald child came to, he found himself embedded against the wall, only to be seen by the surprised students.

"Midoriya!" Once the dust cleared, the origin of the sudden wake-up appeared. She wasn't in the best of moods. Judging by her demeanor as she held onto the apple. And those who knew Aizawa-sensei, that apple wasn't for eating. She released a smile. A very frightening smile that even gave the laughing spiky-haired teen chills.

"Midoriya! Why would fall asleep during my very important lesson, um?" She stroked her black hair gently as she gripped the apple. The juices were seeping toward the ground. The classroom was quiet to the point that everyone can hear the juices bounce off the floor. "Is my lectures boring, Midoriya-san that you need to fall asleep?"

His teeth were chattering. He was cautious on what he should to angry Aizawa-sensei. Rumor through the grapevine that she and her boyfriend, Mr. Joke had broken up again. Then yet again, rumor through the grapevine was that she learned that she couldn't have any children. Some even said that she had put her quirk on loan and was unable to pay the bill. Be as it may on which one of these things can be true. Whatever it is, it has taken effect on Izuku.

On a regular day, she would have thrown a book and that was it. Izuku blanked as he saw that the book was ingrained next to him.

Overall, she wasn't in the best of moods.

"This interruption of yours is costly, Izuku. I know you're quirkless and all, but it doesn't mean you affect the others with your sleeping," said Aizawa-sensei as her eyes were glaring at him. "Time is money, Midoriya-san. Time is precious. And apparently, you don't appreciate my time, sir."

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. His classmates were stiff. He eyed Katsuki. Even the normally bullying leader kept his eyes on the board. From his position, he was seeing sweat. Izuku feared for the worst.

"I thought you saw from my demeanor this morning, Midoriya-san that I am not happy," said Aizawa-sensei as she lowered her glasses. "I thought I gave you a warning." Izuku saw that she was gripping her fist and continued to blink. He swallowed more lumps. Although he was grateful to be quirkless, that still didn't mean that the former Eraserhead didn't mean business.

"I am sorry." The first words he had said. That was all he could say. Enough that he didn't want to pee his pants. And he knew that would have warranted some laughs after class.

"Oh, yes you are sorry," said Aizawa-sensei aggressively. "You and sorry are going to be quite familiar, eh?" She exposed her teeth, giving that sniveling smile that he can compare to the vain Yuu (Mount Lady). "Let's you and sorry acquaint, uh?"

Izuku shut his eyes as he prepared for the worst.

The sound of the school bell.

If there was a god, he had sent his blessings to the emerald-haired child. It didn't take any time for the class to immediately rush out to lunch, to the doctor to re-up on their medication, or simply wanting to take the day off. Izuku slowly pushed himself off as he saw the disgruntled Eraserhead turn around.

He slowly tiptoed out of the classroom without further suspicion.

"Midoriya-san!"

Her strong voice halted him in his tracks. He slowly shifted like a rusty clock as he directed himself to Aizawa-sensei. Juices and seeds were spurting from the apple as she looked at the window. "We aren't finished, yet."

"No, ma'am," he answered nervously.

"You are to report here in my office after school today," she said curtly. "Don't be late and be here on time."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Izuku, bowing apologetically to the anger sensei. He turned around and as he did the flying shriveled apple flew past him.

"I'm serious. Don't be late. And if you evade," said Aizawa-sensei. Izuku didn't move as he felt the sensei breathing behind his neck. She drew her finger to his shoulder. "If you dodge me, my little Midoriya-san. I. Will. Find. You. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," answered Izuku.

"Good! Now, make like a tree and branch out," said Aizawa-sensei. "And pick up that apple, too."

She closed the door hard, leaving Izuku alone with his thoughts and the shriveled apple.

As he stared at the indented apple, the sound of a whistle changed his direction. Katsuki stood afoot, along with Tenya and Shouto. "Damn, Deku! What in the hell did you do to piss her off?" His arms were folded, prepared for whatever insult he wanted to dish out.

"I wouldn't be so sure to talk," interjected Shouto as he helped Izuku with the apple. "And besides, those are no fresh cleanly starch jeans." He glared at him. "Wasn't it earlier this morning that you smeared jelly on your…."

"Enough, you baka," interjected Katsuki. "I won't bother him _today_."

Shouto exhaled loudly. "Good because it was _your_ idea to have a _Super Mario Smash Bros._ exhibition match all weekend."

Tenya finally intervened. "Be as it may, guys. Aizawa-sensei was very off-centered today. She is normally less of a bitch when something is on her mind."

"Maybe Mr. Joke finally cut it off with the sleaze," said Katsuki. "I would if I was a bitch on the rag every God damn day."

The teens remained still as Katsuki continued to talk. What they didn't want to say was that certain bitch was standing behind him.

"Katsuki," said Izuku cautiously.

"Shut up, baka," said Katsuki. "I am talking. Anyway, that bloody jizz rag needs to know when real recognizes…"

 _ **Bang!**_

The trio watched as Katsuki was sent into oblivion as if he was a certain character from a certain show about catching certain creatures.

Aizawa-sensei cracked her knuckles, looking at the boys. "Don't you guys have lunch?"

The trio shook their heads in agreement.

"Good. Now make yourself scarce," warned Aizawa-sensei. "And Midoriya?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Izuku.

"When I say, 'pick up the apple,' I meant _you_ ," said Aizawa-sensei. "Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," said the trio.

Aizawa-sensei grabbed her jacket and made her way opposite from the boys. The boys didn't hesitate to run to the cafeteria.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Aizawa-sensei sat alone in her office. It was quite a wonder to be department head and to have her own office. It was easy since that since she had to compete with that big-breasted bitch she had to call her co-worker, Kayama-sensei. She couldn't stand the bitch, to think that she could have any guy because her body is better than Aizawa-sensei's.

 _Just because your credit score is higher than mine and the fact Mr. Joke likes you better doesn't mean you are better me you whore._

She wasn't hungry for her lunch. Honestly, Mr. Joke was really the least of her concern. Over the last few weeks, she has been fighting this hunger of a certain student in her class. A certain hunger that meant danger if she made contact with him. This wasn't the first time she had this kind of hunger, the temptation of making a boy hers. Rather if he wants it or not.

She checked the office. She knew that the door was locked and the windows were closed. She reached for her key and opened her drawer. Inside of the drawer was a single article of clothing. She had kept it in a plastic bag for the preservation of scent.

It was a used gym short that she collected from the boys' locker room while they were in training. It didn't take much to know his code. It was the same numbers on his phone, his passcodes, and access some naughty, private channels that she needed to discuss with him about whenever they meet.

 _7-1-5-0-1_

She buried her face where the crotch meets. She inhaled vigorously. A drug stronger than anything that was harvested. She wanted to scream as she tasted the vinegary scent of where his balls were. She wanted more. She thought borrowing his clothes was enough. It was never enough. It can never be enough until she had that emerald-haired cinnamon roll in her grasp.

 _Izuku, forgive me, love. I am sorry for throwing to a wall. I was in a bitchy move. Seeing you there sleeping. Such a sexy damsel, you cinnamon roll, you. I was mad at myself because I am trying so hard to resist you. That sleeping face. That flushed cheeks. It was like you were asking me to rape you. If only you can look at me than these plastic cheaps sluts. Who needs romp roast when there is a gourmet meal waiting for you right here._

The tingling sensation was in her loins. She told herself that she wasn't going to masturbate today. She was grateful to the gods that she was wearing a pad. It still didn't hurt to make a glide around her groin from time to time, teasing herself as she couldn't wait to pop his cherry.

" _Erase_ his cherry is more of a better term, my dear author," said Aizawa-sensei.

 _ **A few hours later after school….**_

Izuku was at his lockers as he prepared to head to Aizawa-sensei's office. He held his notebook in his hand as he prepared to ask his teacher for mercy.

"If it's your last will and testament, then I want your Gunpla toys."

Izuku shifted his head when seeing his 1-B classmate, Setsuna Tokage making her way to Izuku. She smiled as she sat beside him. "What's going on, squirt?"

"About to face my maker, I guess," replied Izuku as he held his notebook. "I wrote some notes to make amends with an apology."

The smiling classmate slapped her back. "Don't be so sore, Midoriya! Aizawa-sensei always acts like she has a twig in her backend. I wouldn't be worried." She slapped his back once more. "Listen, after you go through your punishment, a few of us are going to a mixer."

"Who's going?"

"The usual gang from 1-A and 1-B."

"What kind of mixer is it?"

"Tsuyu got friends from Salty Banks and a few foreigners from Beacon are heading through."

"Neat. If I survive, then I will see you there."

"Neat." Setsuna gave Izuku a peace sign before getting. As he returned to his locker, he saw her extending an envelope.

"Don't read it until you get home this evening, okay?" Setsuna ran off until she was out of sight.

Izuku stared at the envelope. It was small and purple with a hint of honeydew. He scanned both ways before retreating it to his backpack. He placed it in his locker as he planned to return after school.

Unbeknownst to the lone Izuku, he was being shadowed.

Aizawa-sensei watched from the corner as she split the apple into pieces. She gnashed her teeth to know that there was another.

 _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT BITCH TALKING TO IZUKU?! That skank! That plain, dull, dishwater Peppermint Patty ass bitch want to have a roundabout with my man. Oh, I will show that bitch. But first, I will have to make Izuku mine._

 _And it begins now!_

 _ **A few minutes later….**_

"Hello, hello?" Izuku was facing the office of Aizawa-sensei. He didn't hear anything as he knocked once more. He then decided to put his hands on the knob and decided to open the door. It was unlocked.

Aizawa-sensei's office was very lavish and well-furnished. It just had a tad of a feminine touch. Everything in the office was updated and state-of-the-art. There were whiteboards on every corner of the office. An old-fashioned executive desk was there. It had a few laptops and two business phones. It also included a leather couch; a water cooler; a small bar; and a refrigerator. Everything in the office was neat.

"So, that is where my parents' money is going," said Izuku as he whistled. "Fan-cy!"

Unsure why but he decided to call for Aizawa-sensei's name. There was a chance that she could be in the closet. He said her name loud enough to alert someone.

Nothing.

Izuku didn't want to call it a waste of time but he was grateful. It gave him a few hours to dangle but by tomorrow, things should calm down for her.

He reached for his cell phone. He decided to contact Shouto to see if he was going to the mixer tonight.

"Hello," said Shouto.

"Hey, Izuku, here. I was wondering where you guys were," asked Izuku.

"Picking up Katsuki from the hospital and then heading on the train to the mixer. You coming?"

"Yeah, I am abou-"

Izuku felt a cloth being pressed on his mouth. The person pressed hard enough to subdue him. The person grabbed his hips with one hand and his face with the other.

"Don't struggle! Don't struggle! Don't. Struggle," said the feminine voice.

As he was stirring into unconsciousness, he had recognized the voice.

"There we are. Don't fight it, Izuku. Just go to sleep. Let the euphoria take you away," said Aizawa-sensei.

"Aizawa-sensei," he said while struggling.

"After this, you will be calling me Shouta," she told him in a whisper. "And after tonight, your mistress."

 _Or better yet, your bride._

 _ **To be continued….**_


	44. Molly For The Weekend (Final) (Nejire)

_**Ladies and gentlemen, the conclusion to "Molly For The Weekend." Happy New Year!**_

What Izuku would call obsessiveness, Nejire called it pragmatism. There was nothing wrong sharing between lovers. She didn't even want to call it rape. Rape was a terrible word and that word produces trouble. She liked to compare their lovemaking to cod liver oil. Taste nasty at first but in the end, one knows that it is good for them. Nejire knew that his heart belonged to her. Deep within that cinnamon baked goodness was a boy of inner strength and inner wisdom. He just needed to get his brain back on track.

"As much as I want to ingest more of your sweet milk," she told Izuku as she gripped his shaft. "There is another place that hasn't gotten a taste." She patted his balls. "And I don't want my other mouth to be neglected." She giggled loudly. "I mean, especially when she has yet to partake anything yet."

"Nejire," he spoke fearfully. "Think for a second."

"The only thing I want you to think about is what kind of names for our children, darling!"

"Nejire, please," he begged the damsel.

"Nope!" She winked as she braced herself for her pussy began its maiden voyage. She winced as she felt his dick break through her hymen. She shuddered as she felt her maidenhood weeping for joy.

Her pussy was tight, thought Izuku. It was confirmed as he saw blood sliding down his dick. She was a virgin. He begged God for forgiveness. Nejire shouted with glee.

"You have made me into a woman! You have made me into a woman! My cinnamon roll made me into a woman!" She was feeling like she was on Cloud Nine. She adjusted her cavern so she can get used to the feeling. She started thrusting so she can feel the sensation. "Hmm," she moaned tenderly. "There is no turning back, baby. I am looking ahead with you and I. You are my man now."

She leaned back as she gyrated her hips. Every stroke, Izuku felt the folds of her pussy entrapping his penis. It felt like a vacuum as he took sharp breaths, covering his moans. Nejire laughed loudly as she began squeezing her nipples. She took strong strokes, but careful to not promote an orgasm. Although she had close to cumming, she wasn't ready to take in the seeds of Izuku; or at least not now.

Tell me how it feels," she asked him.

"It feels good. Like my dick is on fire," he responded. Without thinking, he grabbed her ass and pressed firmly on her cheeks. He felt wrong for doing this.

"Catching on quickly, aren't you," she said. "Now, I am going to step it up further. Your body needs to adapt to how I like it."

She quickly rocked his shaft, moaning loudly and uttered his name under her breath. She returned to the position where Izuku was. She stood up, pressing her back to him. She closed her eyes and wrapped her lips around him. He absentmindedly grabbed her soft, luscious breasts, touching her erected nipples. He went from touching her breasts to gripping her supple, ripped ass.

"Catching on, my dear," she said. "That is right. Know my spots, know my taste because that is the only thing you are going to know for the rest of your days."

He didn't answer. It didn't matter to Nejire. Her prize was in front of her. Even if he denies it, she was going to have him.

Nejire began humming with her mouth, which gave the emerald-haired teen shivers along with vibrations from his dick. He thrust upward, intensifying the moment as he was getting ready to come. Nejire was waiting for this moment. She felt his dick protruding into her womb.

"There you go, Izuku, my cinnamon roll. Enter the special spot of where I have you in control."

"Nejire, I am there. I am gonna cum," he cried to her as he spurted his seed inside of her. His dick twitched, releasing every content into her womb. She welcomed each spurt with love, filling the warm confines of her womb. She kept her eyes on Izuku, making sure he was witnessing her expression as she was ebbing in the pleasure.

He was panting, but still looking at Nejire's smiling face. She gave a slight, devilish smirk. She didn't leave right away. She wanted a few moments of filling his hot seed inside of her. "You were great, Izuku. I can never get away from this feeling. I won't ever let you get unfamiliar with my pussy. You're mine now, Izuku. You are my boyfriend."

"Did you know what you have done," questioned Izuku worriedly. We are too young for this. You've just raped me. Plus, without a condom. What about the risk of pregnancy? We're still in school! We aren't ready to be parents!"

"Oh, Izuku, dear. So sweet. Thinking already of our future." She pulled herself off of him. A trail of semen dribbled down to her leg. "Don't worry, boyfriend. I am on the pill (lying)."

"On the pill? Earlier, you said…" It was interrupted by another kiss. She wanted one more taste of her cinnamon roll.

"I just wanted to know the feeling of your hot seed inside of me. To think I am grateful for skipping dinner." She rubbed her stomach. "'Cause I am stuffed."

Izuku began to frown. This wasn't how his day was supposed to be. And all he wanted to do was enjoy his day and head to the arcade. _God damn you, Mom! God damn you very much!_

 _ **Later….**_

Nejire gave him ointment in case of soreness. That didn't stop Nejire from jerking him off a couple of times before he was finally able to put his clothes on. She stood next to him as he produced an excuse to not hang with the guys tonight. Afterward, he phoned his mother, producing another lie, that he was sleeping over at Katsuki's.

And not spending the night at Nejire's place.

 _ **Much later….**_

Nejire's studio apartment was quite normal. It was simple and modest, no different than any other apartment in the city. It was kept clean. He could even smell a hint of lavender in the air.

Seeing her area was like a wonderland for comic driven recluses. The walls were a deep red that pulsed in the light sprinkled with various posters, mostly of strange Japanese cartoon shows. Her comforter was pulled over her bed, even though she hadn't cleaned it. The result was lumps of varying sizes and shapes and the comforter was weighed down by her laptop. A desk sat in one corner, littered with wadded up pieces of paper and pens. A few shelves were pushed against the walls and filled with books. Some books sat on the floor in front of the shelves.

He was trying to find better things to say without noticing the canvas/shrine dedicated to him.

She excused herself as she went to the bathroom to "freshen up."

While he was putting on his pajamas, she returned. His mouth was agape when he saw that she was wearing a pink see-through nightgown. He stood awestruck. She turned out the lights.

"Let's go to bed, darling," she told him. "Don't look so sad." Nejire poked Izuku's nose and held him close, brushing a strand of emerald-colored hair away from his face. He sniffed and buried his face in her chest. "It's okay! I am here. I won't leave you. I won't forsake you. I know you love me, too."

"Yeah," said Izuku.

They locked hands as they were in bed. She told him that she was going to sing him a lullaby.

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

 _You're my darling, yes you are._

She cradled him to her bosom, brushing her fingers through his hair, shushing him and kissing him.

 _Soon you want to marry me._

 _Or I'll hang you from the highest tree._

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

 _You're my darling, yes you are._

"Good night, Izuku honey. Get some rest."

Izuku didn't respond. He was too exhausted to speak.

"Don't worry. Even if you don't feel the same way. I know you, you won't ever leave friends behind," she said before giving him the final kiss of the night.

As much as Izuku was objecting this, she wasn't lying. It could have been worse, he thought.

At least it wasn't Camie.

 _ **The End?**_

 _I check his Facebook every few minutes for my cinnamon roll's green dot, then I could engage him in some banter. Between times I did my research on topics he liked so that I could be more informed, more interesting and cooler than the new bitch he called a girlfriend. But now I can barely look. Every other post is of him and that fucking bitch, Nejire, in swimwear. She smiles vacuously from each shot, pouting, head tilted, showing her new tan against her blue hair. I could snap her pretty neck in two._

 _She's just a toy really, but boys can be so precious about their toys, can't they? I'd be dead to him if he ever found out. It kills me to type light-hearted comments and click "like" but I have to. Anyway, he will be back in a week from his family vacation. I remember how pissed Nejire was when she couldn't go with him and his family. However, she was certain that she could keep contact at all times. The dumb bitch even locked his cock. The nerve of that slut. Poor Izuku baby._

 _That's okay and I've almost finished installing the bugs and cams. He'll return to well-watered plants and a happy cat (and he doesn't have a pet)._

 _Then I can sit back and gather intel. The more I know the better plan I can devise. Then he'll really be happy, he'll get the woman he deserves, someone who really loves him. That woman, Camie Utsushimi._

 _I am coming for you, my precious Izuku._

 _ **To be continued...for real this time….**_


	45. A Rei of Sunshine (Part I)

It was a beautiful Summer afternoon as Izuku was walking alongside Shouto as they were heading down to the riverfront to hang out with Katsuki and the others. On the surface, they were supposed to be fishing from brine shrimp or crawfish. However, the afternoon was going to be spent lollygagging, eating junk food, Katsuki picking on Izuku followed by Shouto defending her best friend. Just a normal summer break with friends.

Shouto loved it when her best friend always kept a happy-go-lucky disposition about himself. It was like care have completely forgotten about him. An awesome wonder to the white-redheaded teen.

"Roll dope, pop xans, hit licks," responded Izuku melodically as his smile was beaming in the sun.

"So sad I finessed that kid," replied Shouto happily.

"Myself, my own privilege," said Izuku.

"That boy, that pure spirit," replied the friends as they pointed at each other. 909Memphis has been the latest craze on the radio. As they can hear his friends playing it at the riverfront, they knew they were getting closer.

"Dude, what are we going to do once we catch some shrimp," asked Shouto as she dug in her ear.

"Aoyama said that he wants to do a little cookout at his place," replied Izuku as he was carrying the fishing rods.

"Why not by the fish since he claims he is loaded," said Shouto as she held onto her buckets to collect the shrimp.

"Don't know. Why not have a little fun to feast on what we catch," asked Izuku gingerly as he bumped his shoulder. "Makes it an interesting story on what we should write on our summer report for Aizawa-sensei."

Shouto nearly cringed as she reluctantly has to write her summer report on the things that they have done. Just want to collect intel so they can make their future summers harder for the next kids. Why not let them live, she thought to herself.

"Chill out, Sho," said Izuku. Immediately, the teen blushed whenever the emerald-haired teen abbreviated her name. It was something special as if it belonged to her and only her. "You know I am going to help you with the report, especially if we are going to be last minute."

Shouto blushed then she giggled as she used the bucket to tap Izuku's back. "You're right, Izzy. There is nothing to worry about."

 _ **Shouto has spoken too soon. As much she was enjoying this opportunity to spend her first summer vacation with Izuku, there was another person lurking in the shadows as she, too, wanted to spend time with Izuku.**_

The waitress at the diner offered the white-haired woman a drink. The woman acquired a cold coffee and a beignet. The waitress bowed in accordance with the woman's request. As she went away, the woman, who happens to be a mother, was smoking a cigarette. A bad habit but who was to complain. As a mother of four and a stepmother of one, it wasn't easy to juggle raising a family. Especially since she has been released from the psychiatric ward less than a few weeks ago. It was because of good behavior. It didn't reflect upon returning home to the family.

"Rei." The woman was interrupted when the waitress returned with her iced coffee. The white-haired woman nodded pleasingly, alerting that she was good for now. As the waitress returned to get her beignet, her eyes returned to the riverside.

This spot, this restaurant, this location - all for the purpose of seeing one person.

 _Izuku._

The coffee was nothing more to barter time. She couldn't care less of the dry powered French pastry. In fact, she thought it was drier than the biscuits from a certain New Orleans-esque restaurant she visited when she went overseas.

This restaurant gave her a great vantage point of the riverside. It's shiny, pristine waters as it overlooked the Musutafu skyline. Seeing the people running to their destination. Seeing the kids playing in the water or going fishing.

She knew Izuku would be there after listening to her daughter on the phone discussing the plans of today. Her precious daughter. Her loving daughter that can be so forgivable after scorching her with hot water. If only it was another boy and not Izuku that she was going to steal. It was nothing personal but Izuku holds a special place in her heart.

In the earlier weeks upon her return, she felt like a destitute despot. Defected, misbegotten, born as it were on the wrong side of the tracks. Her youngest didn't know how to handle his mother's return. Fuyumi played it Cool Hand Luke and kept things at a surface level. Natsuo was barely home and if it visited, he barely said a few words with the exception of hi and bye.

She didn't want to think about the man that abused her and placed her there. Matter of factly, he barely said a few words either. Mostly because she was the reason Enji knew that there was an existence of God.

And the devil for it was only Satan that was capable of giving Rei Todoroki an early release for good behavior.

 _Izuku._

It was his candid, sincere smile that welcomed her upon their first meeting. He looked quite childlike, shy as he extended his hand to introduce himself as her daughter's best friend. His emerald-colored eyes reminded her of the colored rocks of the ocean, or at least that was what she remembered after the hospital took them on an outing. Upon their first touch, a spark ignited in her brain. As if he was the kinetic energy to her potential, his gentle, loving eyes set aflame to anything that she thought she could never have again.

 _Love._

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

DeathbyRomy was the soundtrack on Yuga's cell phone as he was strutting his fishing pole as Shouto and Izuku caught up with the others. Yuga's warm smile welcomed the friends upon their arrival. "About time you lovebirds show up." He winked, which the crowd moved away. Those stars were quite painful when one gets hit by one.

"Damn, you baka! Give your group some warning." Katsuki's smug grin displayed his face to Izuku as he probably already has something up his sleeve. "About time you came, you two! Thought you guys had enough of playing with each other."

Shouto intervened. "Bakugo! Don't start! Just because you were denied a titty when you were an infant doesn't mean you take it out on us."

The crowd was met with an astounding roar. The frog girl Tsuyu appeared out of nowhere as she congratulated her classmate. "That is right. Ribbit! End this in the bud before it gets further." She took Shouto's bucket. "We are getting started anyway."

"You guys haven't started yet," asked Izuku concerningly.

Tenya cracked his knuckles as he approached the group. "Bakugo here forgot the bait. According to Momo, he was spending too much gawking at the girls at the treadmills at the gym that he forgot while she was getting the sunscreen and drinks."

"I've said I was sorry," replied Katsuki.

"Sorry doesn't make me and Momo go back ten minutes to get bait because you can't control your worm," replied Tenya. "And speaking of worms, you owe your share."

Katsuki didn't respond as he shuffled his pockets to find money.

Meanwhile, Izuku and Shouto met with Ochako, Kyoka, Momo, and Toru as they were lounging on the grass. Each had their rods out as they were waiting to find fish. But by looking at them gazing at the lazy river or gazing at their cell phone, it seems as those the rods were casting them than they are casting it.

"Oi! Tododeku!" Ochako slapped her legs as she thought her nickname for the two was hilarious. She laughed as she was Izuku blushed from that. Of course, it was met with flusters from Shouto. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Uraraka thinks she has jokes. Think she does."

Ochako blew a raspberry. "Oh, relax Shouto. Just poking fun. Come and sit with us." She narrowed her eyes, giving Shouto another sly look. "Or unless you and Deku need a little privacy."

"Hey," she exclaimed. "Izuku and I aren't like that. We are friends. Just friends. Right, Izuku?"

"Yes!" He response was quickly delivered as he took a seat. "Just like that."

"Didn't think friends can dress like each time we meet," responded Kyoka slyly as she rested on Toru's 'shoulder.' "This is like the what fifth or sixth time you guys dress alike since vacation began?"

The duo shifted their eyes at their attire. Izuku was sporting his red t-shirt and blue shorts. Shouto was wearing her red blouse and blue thigh shorts. The duo turned red as they averted their eyes.

"Gotcha," said both Kyoka and Ochako. Ochako patted the seat. "Now, relax and sit with your dear friends." She was still wearing a Cheshire Cat grin. "I am serious...unless you need someplace else."

"Like a tree!" Toru whistled loudly like a bird and she began serenading the group with the kissing song.

"Stop, you baka! We are not like that," barked Shouto.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Rei was in mid-sip of her iced coffee as she watched the trio teasing her daughter. She kept her composure, although if one were to notice, stars and cracks were appearing onto the glass. _These bitches have the nerve to mock my daughter and my Izuku. I should fucking end them. No, I should cut the brake line of their mother's car. No, I should put sugar in their tank. Pour bleach and nail filer on the car. Fuck it, I should them._ She planted her feet onto the table. She talked herself down from wanting to go postal onto the teasing girls. She knew that her daughter and Izuku were only friends.

And _**friends**_ was what they were going to remain.

Rei had an entire day ahead of her as she continued to pursue her daughter. She knew that they were supposed to the alleged French boy's house for a party. If not, then they were going to the karaoke/drink bar. Rei decided that it was there where she was going to make her move on Izuku.

Rather if he wanted it or not.

 _Don't worry, darling. Rei is going to drown you with lots and lots and lots of love. You make me feel things I thought I will never feel again. Please, Izuku. Make me feel things again, my ray of sunshine._

 _ **To be continued….**_


	46. My Darling Wife Is A Yandere (Part I)

**_My darling wife is a yandere..._**

It was a Saturday afternoon when Shouta Aizawa woke up. Her eyes were blurry as there was sleepiness in her weary eyes. She didn't get much sleep the previous night and it seemed that her body yearned for more. She bothered turning on her alarm clock as she purposely didn't want to wake up. It was the weekend and school wasn't going to be attended for the next few days. A school holiday. She didn't remember which one and even if she did, it didn't matter. What registered in the brunette's ears was spending the weekend perusing her home watching television, clipping coupons, going shopping, and maybe take a walk in a park. If she wanted to lose a few of her vanity pounds, then a workout was a must. If she doesn't fall into temptation at the yakisoba stand nearby. She hummed as she craved the warm, filling noodles.

She heard the neighborhood kids playing outside. Hearing their cheery expression as they play ball, tag, or go around the merry-go-round gave her wholesome moments of her childhood. Times in which she can get back - riding her bike through the mud, swimming in the river, eating fried squid at a local carnival. Moments that reminded her of her adolescence, the freedom before the thing called responsibility infiltrated her mind.

Speaking of responsibility.

"Wake up, darling." Her soft, well-manicured hands spread out onto the sleeping boy's shoulder. She smiled as he looked very dashing, very childlike as he slept. She tried not to grin as he made those awfully cute yawns of his. He sounded like a skittish kitten in search of a mother. Never does he have to worry as his home has been found.

"I am serious, darling. Wake up." She nudged him but he wouldn't budge. To think that he was sixteen and still acts like a stubborn child. She wasn't certain as is this her husband or is this her son? The brunette wouldn't matter either way. The green-haired bundle of joy belonged to her and her alone.

"If you don't wake up, I will have to do the unthinkable." The emerald-haired teen turned over, grabbing the covers to garner more sleep. Shouta cracked her knuckles as she made up her mind. She peered over the sleeping teen. She stroked her hair back and she puckered her lips. She pressed her lips to his ear.

One...two...three...go!

She planted her teeth into her husband's soft hears. Upon contact, his eyes snapped open, twitching as he flailed his arms. "Sweetie, I am up. I am up. I am up."

Shouta gave her husband a final lick before letting him go. She was met with a pillow to the face. "Is that how my darling, Izuku, supposed to greet me this morning? Where is my morning kiss?"

The emerald child, her husband, Izuku looked awkwardly to his wife. His hands were on his hips as he protested his earlier wake-up. "How shall I kiss you if you continue to wake me up like this?"

"I called your name not once, but twice, sweetie." Shouta rested her hands with her pillow on her lap. "Now, enough about that. Where is my morning kiss?" She narrowed her beady eyes to Izuku. "And I want it now!"

She cupped Izuku's chin as he pressed forward to follow her orders. Her eyes were closed as she wanted her morning kiss, a routine for the Aizawa-Midoriya household. Izuku stuck out his tongue as Shouta pulled his with her teeth. Both tasted each other, fully embracing one another. She wrapped her arms gently around her husband. Each time he resisted or tried pulling back, she exerted her force. No ifs, ands, or buts, this was the way she wanted. And that was the way she showed her love.

She broke the kiss, leaving a trail of their saliva between the pair. She gave a final peck to the lips.

Then a final, final peck.

"A day without my morning kiss is like a day without sunshine," she said as she rubbed her stomach. "Yummy!"

"That stomach rubbing never gets old, sensei," asked Izuku.

"Why not? That is where your babies are resting."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. He knew better the night before when she said that it was a safe day. Knowing his hungry, devoted, demanding wife, it wouldn't surprise her if she was lying. It wasn't the first time she had tried to get pregnant. It wasn't that he didn't want to be a father. Just not right now and once again, he is sixteen.

She covered her mouth in laughter. "I am kidding, sweetie. Learn how to laugh." She flicked his nose with her finger. "And remember, sweetie, it isn't sensei when we are together. I am your wife, remember."

He didn't answer but nodded as he stepped out of bed. Today was an important day with the Aizawa-MIidoriya household. Today was the day in which they will head to city hall to finalize their marriage and she can be enrolled in the family registry. The minutes were dying down as the days as a Aizawa was coming to a close.

 _ **Later….**_

Shouta believed it was a job of a wife to help her husband dress. Despite height discrepancies since she is taller than Izuku, she still stood on the stool as she grabbed the tie to put around her husband. Another must in the Aizawa-Midoriya household, it was the duty of the wife to get him prepared in the morning. No matter what. "This is exciting, darling."

"It is, dear," replied Izuku.

"Can't wait to do this more often," she said joyously.

As she continued to tend to Izuku, her eyes narrowed. Her beady shifted to a scuff mark around the collar of Izuku's shirt. Her face became smug, which didn't go without notice from Izuku. Suddenly, he felt the tightness of tie straining around his neck. A shadow crested around her eyes.

"Izuku, darling. What is that mark around the collar?"

"What mark?"

"That black mark. That foul mark." She pressed her nose at the base of his neck. She returned her face to her husband. "It reeks of a woman." Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. He was cautious about this. It was one of her many exceptionalities. He would like to call it a flaw but no one was perfect. Nevertheless, this right here was an uncertainty to his wife. "Care to explain, darling?"

"I was on the train back home. It was crowded on the train. I happened to bump into an office woman," he confessed. Shouta can hear the truthfulness in his voice. It was best to be truthful because Izuku wouldn't like if he were caught lying. One of the many things that she loved about her darling, Izuku. She lessened the grip of the tie.

"I believe you, darling." Shouta took steady breaths to return to her composure. "I know you wouldn't do such a foul, twisted thing to betray me. My darling husband knows better than that." She stroked his cheek gently. "For if he did such a thing, then I would have to hurt that twisted, sinister, wicked sinner of a woman and make you watch it!" She pecked him on the cheek. "Remember, sweetie. What's not allowed is not allowed. Remember what I have told you?"

Izuku nodded to his wife. "An offense is an offense. No matter it was an accident."

"That's my darling. Because today is our special day, I won't go after the vile woman _today_." She removed the tie. Then, she took off his shirt. She instructed him to remain still as she went into the kitchen.

Izuku couldn't see her but he saw the flickering flames from the shadows followed by the sounds of running water. Shouta returned to her husband's sight. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Now, we have a reason to go shopping afterward." She returned to the closet to get another shirt.

As she dressed her husband again, she pondered on the precious memories that she was going to create.

For Izuku was hers for eternity.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	47. My Hero Shouto (Part I) (Momo)

_**My Hero Shouto (And No One Else's)? Sorry, author but Momo Yaoyorozu here. My white-haired prince never receives the lots and lots and lots of love from his beautiful, wholesome wife. It's my turn! Time for a Momo takeover! Izuku needs a break every now and again anyway. Now a canon!**_

 _ **Ladies and gentleman...a random spinoff...I guess!**_

It was a Friday afternoon at UA High School. Vice president of class 1-A, Momo Yaoyorozu, was sitting at the library. On the surface, she was supposed to assist Mina Ashido with her homework assignment. She was also had to study for Kayama-sensei's upcoming exam. She sighed as she leaned on the tabletop, completely ignoring any of her assignments. Next to her books was her paper fortune teller or cootie catcher. She took the piece of paper, opening it to each and every opening, each saying the same thing.

Shouto.

 _Who are you going to marry? Shouto._

 _Who is going to be the mother of your kits? Shouto._

 _Who do you plan to lose your virginity to? Shouto._

 _Who do you want to kiss? Shouto._

 _If you are willing to stab a bitch for someone, who would it be? Shouto._

 _Shouto or your mother? Shouto._

As Mina lied face down on the table, drooling on her notebook, she turned to the window to see her beloved white-haired prince playing soccer with his friends. Momo wanted to melt as she envied the ball, his clothes, his well-being for the sweat belonged to her. _Le sigh! Look at my precious Shouto. God, you don't know how much you make my loins wet for your sopping, throbbing member of yours inside of me. It is like you want me to rape you with those lovable eyes, those kissable lips, those washboard abs of you._ "I wonder what Shouto would look like in a bikini," said Momo to herself as she blew a kiss to the boy who couldn't see her. _**Yet!**_

Her heart-shaped pupils were coming to a close when she saw a certain foreign, blonde, American skank cradling her arms around her man. Momo loathed the American bitch that decided to spend her study aboard at this school. Momo gripped the table. If one were to pay attention, minuscule cracks were forming. _That malnourished, pasty geek. That blonde, foreign Nagasaki-destroying, Iwo Jima takeover son of a bitch! The nerve to get her greasy fingers around my man. Want to make him fat too like the other Americans? I shall kill this bitch. We have done Pearl Harbor and please believe that I will kamikaze your ass in a heartbeat, baby. Test me with my God damn man, you sickening whore!_

"Momo, are you okay?"

Momo returned to normalcy when seeing the concerned look on Mina. The pinkette scratched under her arm as she saw the strained face of Momo. "You look like a baby trying to go poopy!"

Momo regained her composure. "Okay! Just frustrated about this damn assignment." She narrowed her eyebrows. "An assignment that would require _your_ participation." She didn't want to use her best friend as a scapegoat but she needed something to vent since she was unable to get to Melissa Shield. _**Yet!**_

"Jesus," groaned Mina. "I am sorry, Moes. I couldn't get much sleep last night. And you didn't make it easier."

What Mina was referring to last night was Momo spend part of the evening writing in her journal. _Shouto Memo_ was the journal as she documented _each_ and _everything_ Shouto did on a regular basis.

 _4:34:04 PM November 12: Shouto stopped by the trash can and put a piece of gum in the trash. My prince left physical evidence of my affection. He must have been thinking of me. Of course, I took the gum. I am chewing on it right now, tasting the juices that were in my beloved's mouth._

 _6:05:43 PM November 12: I spied on Shouto as I am writing this in the air vents. I am a bit concerned about him as he began to spend his evenings alone. It wasn't until I found out that he has been jerking off to pornography! I am detested. Not because my beloved is jerking off. I wouldn't mind being the thought and center of his carnal pleasure. But he was jerking off to foreign, big-breasted sluts. Women that weren't me. What's wrong with me. Why can I be the one to receive a pearl necklace. Why can I be his wet dream?_

 _9:34:23 PM November 12: After taking a brief shower and scoffing at Katsuki for accusing him of taking his boxers (I did it, sweetheart. Just for observing. I won't be sniffing, licking, touching or getting off to it!), he went to Izuku's dorm. I like Izuku. He is sweet but not like my Shouto. They were talking about girls and their type. It was obvious that Midoriya likes the brunette skank. And Shouto didn't get a chance to answer because that dumb bastard, Katsuki, stormed in wanting a rematch. Although, it was pleasure hearing Katsuki singing soprano for the first time._

"Sorry," said Momo as she bowed apologetically. "Vice president reports and completing assignments. You know how busy it gets."

Mina nodded. "Therefore, don't get mad at me for it."

Momo wasn't going to argue further for the pinkette was the least of her concern. Her concern was the interloper outside.

She told herself that she wasn't going to start another scene. She was a Yaoyorozu, a woman of prestige. Her mother works as the president of a well-known pharmaceutical company. She was a woman of status and regard. And that means she would be damned for a commoner like Melissa to take away something that was rightfully hers.

 _ **Later that evening….**_

After spending parts of the evening in the girls' restroom getting off to Shouto's scent, she decided to make her way towards Shouto's dorm. She knew around this time, Shouto would be spending the evening to himself. Just for this occasion, she was wearing a tight white t-shirt and shorts that stopped to nearly her hips. The time alone consuming his boxers was enough to make it in her mind to pursue Shouto.

 _My fair white-haired prince is going to get conquer tonight._

When approaching the hallway to Shouto's dorm, her glowing eyes turned pale when seeing the same interloping bitch exiting out of his room.

"Thanks," replied Melissa as she was turning red.

"Don't mention it, Melissa. I had a good time," said Shouto as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Anytime you need to let one loose, give me a call."

Momo felt her world shattered when she saw Melissa kiss Shouto on the cheek. _You little bitch!_ She punched a hole in a wall. It was a silent punch but one should know the wrath of a woman as she hid behind the corner as she saw Melissa taking the opposite way out of the hallway.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Shouto closed the door as he pondered on his plans for the rest of the evening. He had considered calling his friends over so they can play _Overwatch_. However, he knew that Katsuki was spending the weekend at home as his mother tended to him. At least the doctor told him that his ball would descend out again before Christmas.

If they weren't able to come over, he thought about watching a movie. He wasn't in the mood to jerk off as he wanted his room to air out from the previous session. Especially when he didn't expect Melissa to suddenly pop up. Not like there weren't any regrets.

As he still thought on what he can do for the evening, he had heard a knock on his door. Thinking it might be Tenya or Izuku or probably Minoru wanting to borrow _Aki Sora_ again, he went to the door.

Upon opening the door, he was quite surprised when he saw that it was Momo. He became surprised with the attire she was sporting, which was atypical of the class president. Her t-shirt was tied into a knot, exposing her stomach and bellybutton. Her shorts were partially showing her black panties.

Then, his eyes were on the black-haired teen.

"Yaoyorozu! Momo! How are you this evening," he questioned nervously.

Momo came toward Shouto. She took hold of his cheeks, caressing them. He blushed in the process. "This is what I am here for?" Momo pressed her lips toward Shouto. Shouto groaned as he was surprised by Momo's assertiveness. She pried open his mouth where he tasted her tongue. She kept her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around her beloved prince.

Suddenly, Shouto felt something entering his mouth. Momo continued kissing, massaging his throat which made him swallow.

"Momo," he muffled incoherently but it went unheard. Momo used her hand to where she pinched a nerve at his neck.

Shouto dropped but was held by Momo. Momo displayed her heart-shaped eyes as she cradled her beloved Shouto.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I glad you didn't struggle." She kissed his forehead. "I love you, Shouto. I love you so much."

 _ **Sometime later….**_

His brain was going through a whirlpool. His mind was drifting from one thought to the next. He was nauseated. Never in his life has he been placed in that position. Granted in the past, he had faced bullying. But never to the extent on how he was feeling.

 _Water, water._ He thought to himself. He was parched for water. He wanted something to alleviate his throbbing headache; the sickness. He needed something cool and soothing. He was feeling hot. Unsure it was the syringe or the environment. Something in his brain was alerting him to open his eyes.

Listening to his brain, he quickly opened his eyes. As his senses started returning, he saw his surroundings. It was a very well-lit room. Made from quarry rock, the walls were thick like a medieval castle. It had a warren of small rooms with only one way in or out. Close to the low ceiling, just under the rotting beams that suspend the floor above were windows. They were long and skinny, mostly covered in soil that lightened the darkness.

"Oh my God," he groaned. "Where am I? Where am I?"

Shouto tried to move. Restraints. Belt and ropes tied on each wrist and each bed. Judging by the plushness below him, he was on a mattress.

"Oh, darling! You are finally awake!" The black-haired, silver-tongued girl made her appearance from behind him and then in front of him. Momo was sporting a black negligee. The negligee could barely contain her large breast. From his position, he can smell a musk coming from her.

"Momo?"

"What's the matter? Is it my hair? I did drop the ponytail."

"No, I mean what are you doing? Where am I?"

Momo giggled. "Our love nest, dear. A place where we are going to make lots and lots and lots of love." She then pulled out some pills from her bra.

"What are those," cried Shouto.

"Insurance! Don't need cold feet, sweetie." She said as she swallowed the pills. "I hope our daughter has your eyes, Shouto sweetie."

"What do you mean?"

She tapped her chin. "What do I mean? Hmm." She walked toward him. Using her knives, she shredded his clothes in half, leaving him naked in the most important areas. "That's what I mean, sweetie." She rubbed herself around her pussy. "My juices are frothing. I can't wait to devour that cock of yours."

"Momo, please. You're not?"

"That's right, baby." She blew a kiss to him. "I am going to rape you."

 _ **To be continued….**_


	48. Orange Mound (Part I) (Ochako's Mom)

Izuku Midoriya was in the middle of playing _Grand Theft Auto Online_ with his friend, Shouto. He was in the middle of a mission when he received a text. He ignored it, wanting to finish the mission so he can earn some RP points. Those who were close to him knew when it was game time, everything was secondary. It was the second day of his spring break. Obligations didn't exist unless it was fueled by ramen, potatoes chips, soda, and his Playstation. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, licking his dry lips as he clicked heavily on his joystick. He had played this mission repeatedly as he, Shouto, and a few online gamers have failed.

He heard the text again. He wasn't in the mood. Anything else can wait, the teen thought. He knew it wasn't his mother. It was a family reunion and his mother had already gone to Sapporo to meet her family. Izuku was invited but declined. It was against his mother's wishes, but Izuku didn't bother to care. It sounded cruel and he hoped his mother that he had meant well.

For once, he wanted to feel like an irresponsible teen. Staying up past curfew, eating cereal on the floor while watching cartoons, riding bikes with his friends, hanging out with Ochako at her mother's bakery. To be frank, normalcy.

Instead of a text, the phone rang.

"Hell," he cursed under his breath. He and Shouto were standing at the front of the bank. He was awaiting Shouto's confirmation of cracking the code. He had to thwart the others from robbing him. He was biting into his lip. He wasn't going to fail again. He was certain that he was going to win. It took him hours to reach this level, to reach the highest of echelon.

The phone continued to ring.

He didn't want to take his eye off of the screen. He was telling Shouto to hurry up. Shouto was having difficulty on his end. The maze was becoming more difficult, frustrating the teen. Sweat was producing from his underarms. His joints were aching. Izuku was getting irritated by the prolonging of the mission and the neverending phone ringing.

The person who had to be calling must not have gotten the memo. Spring break was spring break. Even Ochako knew to not disturb him during game time. He forced Katsuki to give him some space. It wasn't Momo as she was one of the gamers.

The phone continued to ring. He was continuing to shoot. The timing of Shouto's cracking the code was making his heart beat. The grumbling of his stomach, the moisture of his fingers on the joystick.

He couldn't take it. He took his eyes off of the game.

He saw the phone. It was coming from Ochako.

"Mission failed. Game Over." The monotonous voice of the game, the sound of failure. He dropped his joystick.

He removed his headset as he answered the phone. "Ochako, did I tell you that when it is game time that the boys are playing?" He wasn't harsh, but it wasn't friendly. The panting in his voice displayed irritation.

"I just hope that you are having a bad day, Izuku. I hope that is not how you talk to my daughter." Izuku's face softened. He was surprised that it wasn't Ochako answering the phone. The soothing, feminine voice came from her mother, Mrs. Uraraka.

"Mrs. Uraraka," his voice softened. "No, ma'am. I wouldn't talk to Ochako that way. I was playing a game and I was frustrated. I was caught in the heat of the moment. I am sorry." He bowed as if she was in his bedroom. The last thing he wanted to do was to get on Ochako's mother's bad side. Especially she was the owner of his favorite bakery.

Her voice was calm, a hint of laughter following that. "It's okay, Izuku. I am sure that you didn't mean it. Boys can be boys. Just remember to be kind with others when it is done. It's a game, you know," she said.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Uraraka," he replied calmly. He picked up the remote to turn off the television. He saw the clock on the wall showing the time of a few minutes after eight in the evening. He looked to his window. The sun was setting at the horizon. How long was I playing was the question in his mind.

He felt the sweat dripping down his legs as he sat up, determining the duration of his game playing. He had the phone in his hand as he continued to talk with his best friend's mother. "So, what is going on, Mrs. Uraraka?" _Especially if you are using Ochako's cell phone to reach me,_ he thought to himself.

The other end of the line went silent for a few moments before she answered. "I am sorry, Izuku. I had some oatmeal raisin cookies I forgot were in the oven." Oatmeal raisin did sound appetizing, the emerald-haired teen thought as he rubbed his stomach. "Ochako is out of town with her father and she forgot her cell phone." A bit of silence followed again. Even then, that still didn't answer Ochako's question on why would her mother call _him_. "Oh! Silly me! I have called you because I am in a bit of a pickle."

Izuku sat back down. He had a bit of an oniony odor coming from his underarms. He knew a shower was due. "Anything I can do to help you, Mrs. Uraraka."

"By now, Izuku, you should be calling me Auntie or Auntie Mikoto."

"Yes, Mrs...I mean Auntie Mikoto."

"Thank you. You see, Izuku. Ochako and her father had to leave town this evening because his mother was ill. My loving daughter didn't want her father to go by himself so she decided to come with him." She took a breath. Izuku could hear her setting the tray down on the table. "In the midst of that crisis, I forgot that I have purchased movie tickets."

"Movie tickets," retorted Izuku. He found it a bit odd that Ochako's mother would casually call him. If it were under normal circumstances, his only interaction with her was during his visits to see her daughter. Auntie Mikoto is a wonderful woman. She was warm, welcoming, friendly, devoted, loyal, an overall good person. A great chef, a wonderful, loving mother. She has great qualities that made him envious of her husband. Nevertheless, it was still strange of her to call like that. He allowed himself to listen to what she had to say.

"The movie is called _Film Stars Don't Die in Liverpool_. I heard great reviews about it. A wonderful cast. I wanted my husband and me to see it." She paused. "I know that this is such an odd request, Izuku. If you wouldn't mind, can you come to see it with me? I don't want this movie ticket go to waste."

He leaned on his hand as he pondered on that request. The shallow breath even gave hints from the other side of the line. "I am sorry if I threw you in a loop, Izuku. If you don't want to go, I understand. I did throw this at the last minute on you."

"No, no," he interjected. "I am a bit surprised that you have asked about it. I would have thought I would be at the bottom of the list. I am just a friend of your daughter."

She giggled from his response. "Don't be silly, Icchan! You are _more_ than just my daughter's friend. You are also my number one customer when it comes to my sweets."

He scratched his face, feeling flushed and embarrassed of the surprising compliment. "I wouldn't say I am your number one customer. I am just a fan of sweets is all."

The duo laughed for a few moments. Silence filled the line once more. Izuku answered. "When do you want me to come to see the movie with you?"

She paused, coughing in the process. It made the emerald-haired teen felt that she was hiding something. It was in a sense odd. A sixteen-year-old teenager talking to a forty-something-year-old woman. "Forgive me for being this unpunctual." She coughed once more. He was being to suspect that her coughing was a sign of nervousness. He can understand. "The movie begins in about an hour."

That is being last minute, Izuku thought. He didn't have other plans. The remainder of the night was to be consumed with more video games, reading manga, and watching anime. His mother wasn't home, so there wasn't a time for curfew. He swallowed his sense of nervousness as he replied to her answer. "Whoa! That is cutting it close." He forced laughter, didn't want to make her feel any more awkward than what they were currently having.

"If you want, I can pick you up at your house," said Mrs. Uraraka.

"That will be fine, Auntie," said Izuku.

"Excellent," she said. "Do you think you can be ready in thirty?"

"I will make it fifteen."

"Thank you. I mean it."

"You're welcome, Auntie."

"See you in a bit."

"No problem."

Izuku got off of the phone and tossed it on the bed. He brushed through his hair as he headed toward the bathroom. As he turned the nozzle, he forgot to ask her on how should he dress.

He also forgot that he was in the middle of talking with Shouto and Momo. They will be alright, he thought to himself as he stepped in the shower.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

The replica of Ochako was humming the tune of Greensleeves as she was dressed in black-clad lingerie. Looking at her secret Izuku shrine, she couldn't wait to have her cinnamon roll to herself.

 _Oh, my darling Icchan! You are just like a mist that carries me away into such a gentle paradise. I am so glad that bit...I mean my loving daughter accidentally left her phone here. I am so glad that my husband and my daughter are out taking care of my mother-in-law. I hope the soup I sent her didn't do too much harm. Just needed some time alone for my lovely cinnamon roll._

She put on a Grace Kelly-style dress to prepare for this occasion. The tickets, the love hotel, the works.

Also one more thing for insurance.

She knew that Izuku loved cookies. So in her oatmeal raisin cookies, she had some _extra_ natural ingredients to know that her love was made and will give him some sweet dreams. She also knew that he was a fan of cherry soda. So, she added cough syrup and sprinkled sedatives in the beverages as well.

One thing was for certain, she was going to have a taste of her cinnamon roll tonight.

 _Ready or not? Here I come. You can't hide. I will have you and make you want me!_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	49. School Dazed! (Part I) (Rumi)

_**Hey, guys! Big Diesel and [girlfriendoftheauthor] here. We honestly couldn't place this story when making this. So, let's call this gentle(?) yandere. And yes, this chapter is a play on words from the anime, 'School Days.' An OOC Rumi x OOC Izuku with a special guest! Enjoy!**_

Izuku sat at the foot of the school with his backpack in his hand. He didn't get much sleep from the previous night. He had too much on his mind. Despite his mother giving him medicine to aid his sleep, it wasn't enough to suffice. He spent the remainder of the night reading comic books and watching anime. That morning, his mother had given him a cup of coffee. She hoped that it will be enough until he returned home from school.

He remembered his mother hugging from the back, kissing him from behind his ear, and telling him that she will give him stronger medicine when he returned. He gave her a small affirmation through his nose before walking with Tenya and Katsuki to school. He was finding it weird how affectionate his mother was becoming. He concluded that she was longing for her husband who has been overseas for quite a while. He hoped that his father would come home soon.

He told his friends that he would stay behind and to go on without him. He wanted some time to himself before entering the building. He pulled out the latest copy of _Assassination Classroom_ for reading pleasure until he heard the first bell.

He was too in-depth with the story's creative plot that he did not notice the shadow standing over him. The shadow lingered a strong fragrance. There was a hint of body wash as well. The emerald-haired teen stopped his reading, for he knew who was the owner of the perfume as well as the strawberry bubblegum shampoo. He closed his book before looking upward.

She was a short, attractive white-haired woman who reminded him of his Auntie Yuu, but with no class. She had a nasty attitude when it came to children, which is ironic for an educator. Then yet again, she was not an educator, but the substitute school nurse. Recovery Girl decided to take a leave of absence for the time being and the tanned devil in black decided to take her place in her absence. Amazing how she was the Pro Hero #5 and decided to sub at UA High. He knew of her fierce, harsh reputation. She believed that heroes in teams were cowardice. Her words were venomous, even bringing Katsuki and Aizawa-sensei to their knees.

When it came to men, don't ask. Rumors speculated that she was possibly a lesbian. Rumors speculated due to her tough demeanor that she wasn't allowed to be a lesbian.

Once, out of pure innocence, Izuku remembered his classmate Nirengeki told her how pretty she was. One stomp to the foot and Nirengeki was sent flying. He survived. He had a broken ego and needed to change his pants.

Since then, she was considered untouchable and feared. He also made it his mission to stay away from the evil rabbit nurse.

Unfortunately, fate wouldn't even allow that.

He sighed heavily but trying his best to not exacerbate the tension that was already thickening the steps of the school. Her red eyes returned him a strong glance. The glance of "you are standing in my way. Why in the hell are you in my line of sight?"

"Good Morning, Usagiyama-sensei" he said calmly, displaying his awkward smile. She took off her glasses, putting it in between her collar of her blouse. He was grateful that her large bust blocked her face.

She scoffed, kneeling down to take the comic book away from Izuku. She scoffed again, displaying disgust. "Typical boys," she said to him, breaking the awkward silence. "Always think they are above the law when bringing unauthorized material to school." She rolled his comic and hit him on his head.

"Ow," cried Izuku. "What was that for?"

"For being a stupid child, Midoriya," she responded, using the latter with such venom in her voice. "And for the record, it is Miruko-sensei to you, _boy!_ "

Izuku was not going to talk back if he didn't know any better. He was going to accept the removal of his book as a loss. He got up from the steps and was going to make his way to the school. She blocked his sight.

He kept his face staring at the entrance. Despite her short stature, if one were to look down, then it was trouble.

"Who gave you permission to leave, Midoriya," she questioned the emerald-haired child.

"Miruko-sensei," he said calmly. "I don't want any trouble. You got what you are looking for. I won't bring it again. Can I please go?" He sighed. He really wanted that book. It was a reward from his mother for his extra help around the house.

Miruko-sensei chuckled, swinging the book in his direction. She spotted the principal walking to the front of the school. She waved at him to get his attention.

"Principal Nezu," she said to the principal with a plastic smile. "Can I have your attention for a second."

Principal Nezu stopped right in his tracks. Izuku knew that a guy like him would ogle over the attractive nurse. Once again, she was the beauty of Auntie Yuu with no class but used her sexuality for her disposal.

"Principal Nezu," she said. "Midoriya-san isn't feeling well." She stepped behind Izuku, placing her breasts on his back; while putting her hands on his shoulder. "I am going to check him out at my office. Is it okay for me to excuse him? I will notify his parents if things get worse."

Principal Nezu, wordless at the sight and (not) envy of wanting to be in Izuku's position. If anything, he eyed the sign of the cross to the fallen comrade. He coughed out a "yes" before scurrying away to his office.

She crackled. "It looks to me he will be using me as fuel as soon as he closed those doors." She winked at Izuku before taking his hand. "Let's go, brat!"

"To hell here I come!"

"What was that, Midoriya?"

"Nothing, Miruko-sensei."

"Good!" She slapped him in the face with his comic.

* * *

She dragged Izuku to the entrance of the school way and into the hallways. Class has already begun, leaving a few students in between classes. The nurse's station was actually a converted temporary building behind the school. Actually, she didn't want any associate and chose to be left alone. Nezu or the others couldn't agree anymore.

On days she had children, she was resourceful with her job. On the days she had Izuku, she was closed for an indefinite duration of the day.

This was going to be Izuku's second time having her special services. Unfortunately, Izuku was spotted by Miruko-sensei a mile away.

 _Oh, my God. He looks so cute when he is nervous. Jesus, if the boy didn't look any more pitiful then I would have ripped him to shreds right on spot. I must have him! This disregard and avoidance are driving me crazy!_

He was the first to enter the office. It was a standard office. Two beds and curtains to separate the two. It had a desk for her work and a closet of her materials. She locked the door behind him. He didn't look, but he knew that Miruko-sensei had hungry eyes.

Today, this cinnamon roll was already on the menu.

"Have a seat, Midoriya," she commanded him to do. Following her orders, he sat at the bed. From his view at her desk, there was a copy of _No Matter How I Look at It, It's You Guys' Fault I'm Not Popular_. It was a gift that he got from his classmate, Mina Ashido, as a thank you for being a good classmate, or at least he kept telling himself that. Lately, he felt that he was being watched. Only because trinkets of her hair were spotted at his front door, on his windowsill, and he swore in his boxer briefs.

He tried not to think nothing of it. He did confide to his friend, Ochako, about it. She said that everything will be okay and it was his imagination. He still pondered on how did Mina slipped on a baseball and then the baseball bat landed in her eye.

She took calm steps, walking slowly back and forth like she was thinking. He kept his head down. After a few moments, she sat next to him.

"You must love when I do these things, don't you," she said with seriousness in her voice.

"No ma'am," he responded. His voice was a bit shaky.

"You must love taking things from you, knowing damn well how I feel," she said while gripping his chin. "It is like you are setting me up. Look at you. You give me such a childish look and a beady look in your eyes. What is wrong with you?" She gripped tighter. "You are doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"What," he asked, feeling startled.

"You know how much you are turning me on right now," she said. "Being a bitch day in and day out to protect the fact that I am nothing more than a Goddamn shotacon. I try calming down with these brats. I tell you guys to follow the rules. Then seeing you around and disobeying me. It is like you are asking me to rape you." She continued. "I've tried craving my craving. Slept with lots of women, went to gay bars. None of which worked. Izuku, do you know what you do to me?"

"No, ma'am," he said. "That was never my intentions to make you feel weird."

She gave a crooked smile. Crooked, yet seductive smile. "You must think I am a fool. Knowing you are filling these girls head with perverted thoughts. You act too innocent by being cute. You must love being the fuel of these many girls, including me. To be damn if some random brunette, big-titty, frog-like, red-headed bitch is going to take you from me. No one!"

"No, ma'am," he said admittedly. "I just wanted to read my comics."

She went quiet, releasing her grip. She turned and walked to her desk where she has his books. "Do you want these books back?"

He shook his head. "Yes, ma'am!"

"What can you do for me to give you these books?"

He swallowed a lump. He knew the answer. This was not his first time in this position.

"Remember the deal I offered you?"

He was shaking. He began to crack his voice. "Yes, ma'am."

It was about a week ago when Izuku had his first encounter with Miruko-sensei. She went easy on him. She tied him to the bed where she gave him a blowjob. In return, he performed cunnilingus on her. During that time, she offered a deal that if he submitted to her, then he can be given rights to get his books and some favors of her choosing. He said that he would think about it. Just for assurance, they sealed the deal by exchanging bodily fluids.

He didn't eat any dinner that night. His tongue tasted of their juices.

"Think about it, Izuku. Your troubles of being a cherry picker will be over. Submit to me and you will be taken care of," she told him with absoluteness. "You will get the permission of toys and comics that I think are suitable for you. On weekends and some nights, I want private time with you."

She returned sitting next to him, leaving little space. "Plus, I will provide books to get better with performing with me. I need no amatuer when performing."

She heard a knock at the door, interrupting her thought. She walked to the door and opened it. Izuku saw another girl. He knew who she was. She and Izuku spent time together at Shouto's house. It was her older sister, Fuyumi. Peculiar as she didn't work at this school.

She was a delicate girl, a teacher. She was also the best cook in Izuku's opinion. He enjoyed eating her cakes. He noticed how enjoyable she got whenever he approved any of her dishes. She looked like a puppy who was complimented.

"I did not come at a bad time, did I," she asked Miruko-sensei.

She shook her head in disagreement. "No, you made good timing."

Miruko-sensei swayed Fuyumi's forehead before enveloping her lips around the quiet woman. Fuyumi didn't resist. She returned her affection by wrapping her arms around her.

Izuku's mouth was agape to the sight. _Oh, God! Poor Shouto!_

Meanwhile, Miruko-sensei made a look at Izuku every now and again before breaking the kiss.

Fuyumi was still caught in her trance. She then turned to Izuku.

 _Ok, must leave! Shouto will kill me if…._ He tried backing away, but Fuyumi caught him by his hips, showing her heart-shaped pupils.

"Got you," she exclaimed with a sing-song. "You are finally within my reach!"

He turned to the white-haired woman. "What is going on?"

She chuckled. "You see, my precious Izuku. My appetite is strong. Just because I like chocolate doesn't mean I stay eating it forever." She came from behind Fuyumi and began caressing her breast. She moaned in the process. "Fuyu, here, is my pet. She does whatever I tell her to do. She pleases me in any way."

Shouto's sister looked at Izuku with stunned eyes before cupping her cheek around his, caressing it.

"Fuyumi likes you. She wants to be with you," Miruko-sensei giggled. "I was thrilled because I have been eyeing you for quite a while. I just didn't know when to strike. Plus, rather her than those cum-sucking _bitches_ like Ochako or Momo or that wretched bitch Mina who wanted a taste of you!"

 _What the hell?!_

Fuyumi stroked her finger to Izuku's lip. "Mistress isn't so bad, Izuku. She will treat you right. I can treat you right, my love." She went forward and pressed her lips on his. They were soft and moist, thought Izuku.

Miruko-sensei instructed Fuyumi to have a seat at her desk. She nodded her head and gave Izuku another peck before going to the seat.

"She fills my slot as a pet for a girlfriend," she said while pushing Izuku to the bed. She sat on his hips, while holding his arms. "Now I need a pet for a _boyfriend_. What do you say? Do you care to submit?"

"And if I say no," asked Izuku.

Miruko-sensei pursed her lips. "You wouldn't want that, Izuku. What would you Mom think you got in trouble for attempting to rape two girls? You will be so dead."

"No, you wouldn't!"

"Go against us and I will, Izuku. I will do anything that is going to invest in our future together."

He turned and saw Fuyumi with pleas in her eyes. As much as he was becoming confused, he was still in concern for Fuyumi. Until he saw her smile. "Please, Izuku. You wouldn't want Shouto to hate you!"

His thoughts were interrupted when Miruko-sensei began kissing his neck.

"What do you say, pet, she purred. "Do you submit?"

She reached into her pocket and displayed a diamond-studded collar.

"Do..you...submit?"

He sighed while lifting his neck to Miruko-sensei. "Yes!"

"Thank you, my pet," she said while wrapping the collar on his neck. "I am proud of you." She turned to Fuyumi. "Get the gear ready. I want to take my time on us giving him pleasure." She returned her sights to Izuku. "Look at it as a welcoming party to our little clan and a graduation party from her virginity."

"But…," he tried to say before Fuyumi returned and placed a kiss on him. Both were engaged to overtake Izuku.

"You and Fuyumi are mine," she said with a declaration. "You are my pets."

"Yes, mistress," said Fuyumi with pride.

She turned to Izuku "You and Fuyumi will treat each other as siblings. You will love on each other, even if I am absent. No one, I mean no one is allowed to do anything else. Understand?"

He shook his head. "Yes, mistress!"

 _Yes! Yes! Izuku belongs to me, you sickening whores. He is mine! He is mine! And there is nothing no bitch can do to stop me! I have Fuyumi! I have Izuku! I am going to have so much fun!_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	50. I Am Izuku's Bride (Part I) (Eri)

**_Hey, guys! A new story featuring OOC Eri x OOC Izuku. And no, there WON'T any of that until Eri reaches the proper age. This is a story about a kid obsessed with her senpai!_**

It was a beautiful, warm sunny day as Shouta Aizawa was drinking coffee in his office with his surrogate daughter, Eri. The tiny white-haired was humming a joyful yet unknown tune as she was drawing on the floor.

"Careful on not staining your dress, Eri," replied the homeroom teacher of class 1-A as he prepared to start class. It wasn't long until he felt Eri was comfortable enough to start kindergarten. The black-haired teacher felt Eri was going to do fine. No longer confined to the clutches of Kai, Eri should be safe enough to be a typical kid.

Eri was hitting her horn with a crayon.

Almost a typical kid.

Aizawa-sensei kneeled down as he gave his usual morning kiss to his surrogate daughter. Once kissing it, he noticed Eri's picture in question.

"Quite the artist," he said with a smile. "What is that?"

Eri stopped and gave her guardian a candid smile. Quite precious to Aizawa-sensei. He stopped when realized he might need to pick up smoking again. He was finding a kid cute and to love as his own? "It is me in a wedding dress, Daddy!"

Aizawa-sensei sensei noticed that there was another person beside her. The person was wearing a black tuxedo. He was drawn crudely but he would conclude it to be abstract. Eri stuck out her tongue as she grabbed a green crayon.

"Hmm! Drawing a picture of me as the groom, dear," asked Aizawa-sensei.

"No, silly Daddy. I can't marry Daddy if you are already married to Mommy!"

He was a bit hurt but nevertheless, it was Eri's world.

"Izuku senpai is my groom, Daddy," she pointed to the green-haired groom in black.

"Midoriya-san," said Aizawa-sensei. He nodded approvingly. "He is quite a gentlemen's gentleman. A guy to be trusted. I would rather have him or Mirio in my circle, if not no one else." As he continued to observe the drawing, he noticed that there were only males present in the picture. "Where are the bridesmaids, sweetheart? Can't have a wedding without bridesmaids."

Eri turned on her back. She began giggling as her eyes were wide as saucers. "Silly Daddy. I have already made plans for them." She showed him the paper. "See?"

Aizawa-sensei nearly choked on his spit when seeing the picture in question. It contained the girls of 1-A, 1-B, and female teachers. It was the grace of God that Emi (Ms. Joke) wasn't in it. Their mouths were covered in duct tape. They were surrounded by sticks of dynamite. "Oh, forgot to draw me lighting the fuse," said Eri as she turned on to finish the drawing.

"Sweetheart, why are you doing that to the girls," asked Aizawa-sensei with much worry and concern.

"Daddy! I don't trust them! They might think lecherous thoughts on defiling my Izuku." She narrowed her eyes at him. "And I wouldn't like if they did such a bad and horrible thing. Bad things can happen, Daddy!" She tilted her head. "Okay?!" She made a whistling sound followed by an explosion. "Boom! Pow! Ping! Straight to the fiery pits of Hell!"

Aizawa-sensei rubbed the nicotine patch on his shoulder. He was going to conclude that the effects of Chisaki were still in her system. For quite a while, he and Emi were thinking of getting Eri counseling but haven't found the time to do so.

"Emi will be by to give you lunch, dear," said Aizawa-sensei as he kissed her on the cheek. "But go too far from the office."

"'Kay," she answered melodically as he exited the office. He closed the door and reached for his cell phone. He then decided to go against the advice. "She is six. Six-year-olds have phases, right?"

 _ **Back in the office….**_

Eri twirled around the office. She imagined dancing with her savior. The gem in her eye as she can't wait to grow up and become an adult. She was looking forward to becoming Mrs. Midoriya.

 _"Oh I promise_

 _They won't be missed_

 _All those skanks that you might have kissed_

 _I'll come get you and swear to be good..._

 _When I check off my rival list!_

 _Senpai love me_

 _I want to make you happy, It's true, I do_

 _My heart can only love you_

 _Senpai love me_

 _I'll watch you through your window tonight!"_

She had a pleasant voice as she harked to the heavens and as a warning to any interlopers who wanted her Izuku. She continued to dance until she noticed a certain Senpai from her window. Izuku was running late to class. She could tell as he was shuffling papers and having toast in his mouth. According to her journal she dubbed the _Anthology of Knowing my Groom to Be_ , Izuku stayed up late last night working on his Math homework. However, he became distracted when he was texting someone on the phone. She wasn't sure as the position of the air vents could only allow her certain areas to see. She hoped to God that it was no good-for-nothing freeloading skank wanting to dirty her senpai.

She twirled when seeing her senpai. "My senpai! My senpai! Yay, yay, my senpai!"

Izuku Midoriya was the first person to ever touch Eri with kindness. When she tried to escape from the Eight Precepts, he refused to turn her over to Chisaki, forcing her to run back to him when she thought Chisaki would kill Izuku.

Ever since then, she couldn't separate from her senpai. He was her senpai and she was his little kouhai. The white-haired child wouldn't have it any other way.

She sighed once more at her precious cinnamon roll. Oh, Icchan! Look at you with those gorgeous eyes. Deep as the ocean. Green as the most precious gem. Oi! Look at this pure god in front of me. You must be doing this on purpose. You must want me to do stupid and crazy things to show my love. I will do it, senpai. Anything for you. I love you, Izuku. I love you, Icchan. I LOVE YOU, IZUKU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

She cracked her neck, tilting her head in a 90-degree angle with a grim smile. "Okay?"

Her heart-shaped pupils broke the moment when she saw the blonde classmate, Pony Tsunotori, grabbing the arms of her senpai. She broke the crayon with her hands, turning it into dust. Small, minuscule shards were forming on the wall and on the window. Seeing the blonde wench clinging to her senpai like her property was a no go for this white-haired child. No way in hell was a stupid, dumb American skank was going to run away with that.

 _So, the military bases in Okinawa and Yokosuka weren't enough for you, huh? You want to infiltrate my man with your corrupted heart-clogging, greasy fingers with your lies. Trying to give him some kind of propaganda thinking that this so-called America is great? I won't allow it! I forbid that!_

Eri was cynically smiling as she witnessing her possible victim.

She had to remind herself that she was in a place of learning.

Plus, she didn't want to get grounded by her father. She just finished being grounded after accidentally taking away Katsuki's quirk. If he wasn't being a meanie to her senpai then this would have ever happened and he might have some of his teeth.

 _ **A few minutes later….**_

Izuku felt he could breathe. He was sitting alone in the pavilion as he tried to process his thoughts. He was grateful to Aizawa-sensei that it was free period today and he decided to step out to get a few minutes alone.

Meanwhile, a few feet away, Eri watched as she saw that Izuku was alone. She was grateful to God that an opportunity presented himself. As she tiptoed gracefully to Izuku, her eyes narrowed once again when seeing the horse meat.

"Seems like homeroom teachers are taking a free period," mentioned Pony as she approached him. "Do you mind if I take a seat?"

"Please," said Izuku.

As Pony took a seat, Eri knew it was time to intervene. She produced a fake smile. She rushed to her Izuku. "Senpai," she cried as she ran into Izuku's arms.

Izuku was surprised but happy to see his little kouhai. "Oh, Eri. He kissed her on her forehead. How is my precious kouhai?"

"Great! I lost one of my teeth," she said while showing it to him.

"Neat! The tooth fairy is going to be good to you," said Izuku cheerfully. Eri didn't pay it no mind to the horse meat as she planted her special seat onto his lap.

"Eri has a soft spot for you, doesn't she," said Pony as she was smiling at Eri.

 _And so does glue but who am I to compare?_ Eri angrily had those thoughts but decided to show her true self in front of Pony. At least not yet.

"Senpai, can you get a soda for me, please," she asked in a cutesy tone.

"It won't be a soda, my little kouhai. Will juice do?"

She clapped her hands. "Yes, please."

Izuku put Eri from his lap. He told Pony that he will return as he went to find a vending machine.

Which meant leaving Pony and Eri alone.

As soon he was away from them, she turned to Pony. "If I were you, Pony, I suggest you back off."

Confused by her statement, Pony replied, "What do you mean, sweetie?"

"Firstly, cut the sweetie crap. Save that for UNICEF. Second, you don't know who you are dealing with, _sweetie._ " She widened her eyes as she reached for Pony's collar. "I am sorry that if this comes off as rude but Izuku don't like sluts."

"Sluts," she retorted. "What are you talking about?"

"I know girls like you look for one thing and one thing alone." Eri snapped her fingers. "I suggest you back the hell off or get fucked the hell off." She pointed at her horn. "You don't know what I am capable of and I can go Pearl Harbor instantly and you will be the first casuality."

Pony became worried. "Eri, you're scaring me."

Eri contorted her head. "Oh, horse meat! You don't know pain. You don't have a fucking clue about pain." She took a grab of Pony's horn. "Let's see how far this horn can go into the depths of your back end and we can discuss pain. Am I getting around the ballpark?"

Pony pushed Eri off and scurried away from Eri. Eri had a Cheshire cat grin. "Izuku belongs to me, bitch! And if you tell your friends, Elmer is going to have lots of fun in his factory."

A few moments later, Izuku returned to the pavilion. He saw that Eri was left alone. "Hey, senpai," she said as she smiled. She resumed her position on his lap. "You have the drinks."

"Sure do. I hope you like pineapple," said Izuku. "Where did Pony go?"

"I think she mentioned something she did to anger God," replied Eri as she placed her hands on her hips. "He is definitely mad at her all right. I remember him telling me this at the last supper."

"Really?"

"Hmm, hmm," she replied as she uncapped the bottle. "They had good fish there."

Izuku chuckled at her comment. "You are a card and a good time, Eri."

Izuku toasted with Eri as they consumed their drinks. A dark aura loomed over Eri as she snuggled closer onto his lap.

"He's mine. And only mine. He is my groom and I am his bride. And I wish you bastard would stop me," she whispered to herself.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	51. I Am Izuku's Bride (Interlude) (Eri)

_**Before reading this story, take notice that Ms. Joke will go by her first name, Emi and Aizawa-sensei will go by his first name, Shouta in this chapter. Hopefully, there won't be any confusion. This will be a dark comedy (I swear)! Izuku won't be making an appearance in this chapter but this chapter serves a role in how the story will play out.**_

 _ **In this chapter, the Aizawa family are having dinner. Eri has an important announcement to tell her parents. What could it be? Stay tuned and find out! An OOC Eri x OOC Izuku story.**_

 _ **As a reminder, there WON'T be any ecchi in this story until Eri reaches the proper age of consent. This is a story about a kid obsessed with her senpai. Enjoy!**_

It was dinner time at the Aizawa residence. Shouta loosened his scarf after a long day at work. Honestly, he really couldn't focus at work as his mind was too consumed on his daughter. Those pictures, her jilted smile, her happy-go-lucky attitude on the obsession of Izuku and the possible hatred of any girl in Izuku's direction got to him. The rest of the day was to get his mind off of Eri and to get his mind off smoking as he was already itching for a pack.

"Katsudon!" His beloved Emi was sporting the housewife look - an apron and a headwrap. She welcomed the dinner table with her lovely cuisine. Eri was clapping heavily as her surrogate mother issued out the meals.

"Katsudon! Katsudon! Senpai loves it! That is his favorite dish," exclaimed Eri as she was ready to dig in. However, a slap to the hand deterred her.

"Now, now, Eri," interjected Emi. "We are not pigs! Once we all get our fill, we say grace and then eat!" She narrowed her eyes. "Understood, young lady?"

"Yes, ma'am," she said while showing all of her teeth. She hummed an unfamiliar tune and playing with her chopsticks. Shouta kept his eyes on her daughter until he felt the warm embrace of his woman.

She pecked on the cheek. "Long day, darling?" The womanly musk entranced his nose as he returned a kiss to her. "You have no idea! Just a bit off to start, I guess," replied Shouta.

She presented his dish in front of her. "Hopefully, this dish will soothe with worry." She winked at them. "It's made with lots and lots of love!"

"Goody, goody," replied Eri happily. "I wonder if Izuku-senpai is eating this kind of dish? I should have asked him earlier today."

"You really like Midoriya-san, don't you," asked Shouta while preparing to eat.

"Yep! Yep! Yep! Izuku-senpai is the best in the whole wide world." Eri paused, staring at her parents. "Well, a close tie with Mommy and Daddy!"

Emi joined the two as she sat down. A brief moment of silence as they blessed the meal. Once they resumed eating, it was Emi's turn to interject. "I believe our little Eri has a crush."

"Hmm, hmm," confirmed Eri as she began eating her dish. "Izuku-senpai is the best senpai. He is my husband."

"Aww, I thought Daddy was your husband, sweetness." Emi winked at Shouta. The husband didn't try to pay it any mind as he poured his glass of beer.

"You have Daddy, Mommy. I have senpai. Forever _**and**_ forever!"

Shouta's chopstick missed the plate. For a second, he thought he had heard a strong roar in her voice. He observed Eri's horn. Nothing out of the ordinary. He kept trying to explain to himself that it was the effects of Overhaul. _Yeah, that's it! Overhaul. I mean, she has been through an ordeal. It is popular like when I had bad gas or when I got kidney stones. A rough patch, but it will pass._

"Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Nezu told me of the school's upcoming costume party," said Eri excitedly as she gave her mother the flyer.

"Oh, that is so cool," replied Emi happily as she showed the flyer to Shouta. "UA High never had a costume party. That is very exciting."

"Hmm, hmm," replied Eri. "Uncle Nezu said I can go. I hope Izuku-senpai can be my escort."

"Precious darling, I know Izuku will make an awesome escort," replied Emi.

"Of course, he will be. He is my husband!"

"What about Mirio if Izuku can't make it?" Shouta knew it was probably a poor judgment call. However, curiosity took the best of him. Eri stared blankly at her father. "Mirio already has plans. And besides." She used her fingers to showcase her teeth in smiles. "Izuku is my groom and I am his bride!" The latter of which was a joyful cry. She hummed as she held onto herself. Emi was finding this as cute as ever. Eri stopped as she pulled out a piece of paper.

"Can Mommy help me by getting me this costume?" Emi awed at her daughter's picture. It was the image of Ayano Aishi from _Yandere Simulator._

"Oh my, God! This is so lovely!" She turned to Shouta. "Honey, look at what our daughter wants to be."

Shouta told himself to breathe and smile. He nodded approvingly to his daughter. "It's lovely, d-d-darling."

"It comes in a matching set for Izuku! I can't wait," exclaimed Eri as she hopped in her seat.

Emi resumed eating. Shouta took another swig of beer. His eyes were drifting onto his daughter's plate. He noticed that his wife had tomato paste instead of the brown gravy. He observed Eri, watching her playing with her food.

 _Please don't hurt me, Eri-sama. Have mercy!_

 _I thought I've said, leave my Senpai alone!_

 _I promise I won't be around Senpai anymore! I promise!_

 _You were warned, Horsemeat! Time to die!_

 _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! STAB! STABBY! STABBY STABBY STAB!_

"Eri!" The sound came strong as thunder. It was Emi who gave her daughter a grim look. Eri lowered her head apologetically. She waited for her mother's consequences.

"I've told you to quit playing with your food," she said as she used her chopsticks to split Eri's food. "It's bad table manners!"

"Sorry, Mommy!"

"That's okay, baby! You're still learning!" She turned to Shouta. "Dear, would you like more beer to drink?"

Shouta was no longer hungry. He nodded to her in disagreement. "Actually, dear. I think I am going to take a hot bath."

Shouta told Emi that he would clean his dishes before heading to the shower to take his mind off today. Although he shouldn't be worried as he reminded himself of Eri's previous circumstances, discernment was still looming around him. He needed to be worried. _Eri is six. Eri is six-years-old! SIx-year-olds go through phases? Right? Right?!_

 _ **Later that night….**_

Eri was dressed in her _My Little Pony_ nightgown as she hopped on the bed. She was pretending to be Wendy and imagining Izuku to be her Peter Pan.

"Easy, princess. You had quite an exciting day!" The green-haired mother entered the room, shutting out the lights with the exception of the nightlight. "Okay, it's time to settle down and enter dreamland. Mommy has some things to do in the morning."

"'Kay," replied Eri as she landed on the bed. "Where's Daddy? Both of you normally come and kiss me goodnight."

Emi rubbed the back of her head. "Daddy has a terrible headache so he needs to rest, dear." She grabbed the covers so Eri can climb into the bed. The green-haired wife pulled out her cell phone. "Which bedtime story tonight? _Goodnight Moon_ or _Things That Go Bump In the Night_?"

"Actually Mommy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, baby! Ask away!"

"Hypothetically speaking. What would you do if you like someone but someone else might like your crush?"

"What do you mean, dear?"

"What do you mean what I mean?"

"Ohh, okay, sweetness," Emi observed the door to be certain that no prying ear was nearby. She pressed her ear near Eri. "Don't wait for him to make the first move; while you're waiting, some other girl might snatch him up. You need to be proactive about this sort of thing! If another girl starts competing for him, don't back down. Stand your ground and fight with all your might! Don't let anyone steal your man!"

Emi released a strong laugh but not loud enough to wake up Shouta. "Of course, I am just kidding, sweetie." She pecked her on the cheek. "Just be nice, be kind, and be yourself. If he likes you, then there is nothing to worry about. Good night, sweetness!"

"Good night, Mommy!"

"Love you till the ends of the Earth!"

"And then some, Mommy! Kiss Daddy for me!"

Emi blew her a kiss before closing the door. _I will kiss Daddy for you, sweetie. Oh, yes, I will._ Emi released a cynical smile as she walked down the hallway. _I knew Eri was too good to be true. She definitely has it running in her veins. Never back down, princess! Never back down without a fight! Permission?! Screw permission! That was how I was able to earn my Shouta! No purple-haired bitch, no cum-guzzling Midnight slut was going to have my man!_

She yawned as she entered the bedroom. "Sweetie, are you awake?"

The loud sounds of Aizawa's groaning confirmed that he was sleeping.

"Shouta honey! Shouta honey! _Senpai?!_ "

"Good!"

She produced another smile, similar to the very daughter that lies sleeping in the next room. Emi disrobed as she planned this from the very beginning. _Ambien does the trick with alcohol, doesn't it? Sorry, honey, but your wife wants to borrow your body for a little while. Need to give it a reminder of who it belongs to._ "And that, my dear nosy readers, is _not_ a joke!" She winked as she began to have her little fun with her beloved.

 _ **To be continued….**_

Izuku screamed into the night as he looked around his surroundings. He saw that he was lying in his dorm room. He saw rain dripping down from the window. He tried calming herself down as he was surprised by the nightmare that he had.

He removed the covers as he was dripping in sweat.

"Hey, Izuku. Are you all right?"

Izuku looked at the other side to see Shouto staring at his roommate.

"I am fine, man. Just a nightmare."

"Anything you want to discuss?"

"Nah, don't worry about it." Izuku looked at the obstruction around Shouto's neck. It was a diamond-studded collar. "Why are you wearing a collar?"

"Why are you wearing tighty-whities of _Osomatsu-san_?"

Izuku turned over to his side. "Good night, Shouto!"

"Good night, Izuku!"

"Night, Momo!"

"Night, Izuku!

Izuku didn't want to see what reason did Momo and Shouto warranted the use of the leash. It was minute compared to what he had dreamed of.

 _I need to quit eating late before bed. My little Eri wouldn't do anything like that. I love my little kouhai. She is too sweet to do anything like that!_

 _ **To be continued...for real this time….**_

 _ **And relax, it will still be a comedy, unlike my Mina story. Stay tuned, readers (I hope!).**_


	52. I Am Izuku's Bride (Part II) (Eri)

_**In this chapter, Izuku began noticing strange events occurring since Eri's arrival at the school. Eri and Emi present Izuku with a proposal. Meanwhile, Ochako states concern to Izuku about the events at school and how it may possibly include Eri. What will happen? Stay tuned and find out (if I still have followers after this. If so, awesome! If not, then deuces!).**_

 _ **As a reminder, this is a work of fiction. The author(s) doesn't endorse and/or encourage the events portrayed in this story. As a reminder, there WON'T be any ecchi in this story until Eri reaches the proper age of consent. This is a story about a kid obsessed with her senpai. OOC Eri x OOC Izuku! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Warning: this story contains elements of dark comedy.**_

It was a late Friday afternoon in the UA High dorms where Izuku was inside his dorm room gathering things for this weekend. On his bed was a ticket to go skiing in the mountains with the Aizawa family. Ms. Joke and Eri stopped intercepted him a couple of days earlier as he was leaving Ectoplasm-sensei's classroom.

Eri rushed into her senpai. Izuku welcomed her in smiles as she crawled and latched to his shoulder. Ms. Joke covered her mouth to maintain her laughter. Her arms were folded, signaling the happy-go-lucky child to deliver a message to the emerald child.

'Close your eyes and stick out your hand,' requested Eri as she decided to cover his eyes for insurance.

'What is it, may I ask my little Eri,' asked Izuku in a sing-song. He was amused by whatever the horned child would give him. A bag of candy? Tokens to the arcade? A Vespa? Of course, the latter was a dream, then yet again who wouldn't want to ride on a shooting star?

'Ready, Senpai?'

'Yep! Yep! Yep!'

'Ok! One...two...three!'

Eri removed her hands. He shut open his eyes to see a ticket in front of him.

'It is at the ski resort in Sapporo, senpai,' said Eri as she began clapping.

It was Ms. Joke's turn to interject. 'Aizawa-sensei and I wanted to get away for a few days. This will be Eri's first trip as a family. However, we accidentally purchased an additional ticket.' She walked a few inches to his direction. 'And since we knew a certain little cutie adores another little cutie, we thought why not Izuku.' She snapped her fingers. 'Up for it?'

Izuku has never gone skiing. Fascinating to be a Pro Hero-in-training and he hasn't planted two feet on a snowboard let alone a skateboard.

'There will be onsens, drink bars. The joint even has a movie theatre,' said Ms. Joke with assurance.

'And all the ice cream we can eat, senpai,' exclaimed Eri while gnawing on Izuku's hair.

Izuku nodded approvingly, thinking a vacation wouldn't hurt. 'Sure! Why not! I can use a break.'

It was met with a kiss from Eri and a hug from Ms. Joke. The green-haired woman told Izuku that she would text him details and will call him when they were ready for the trip.

Izuku believed a trip was needed to get away. Especially with the odd chain of events that have been occurring at school. Lately, in the past few weeks, a few of Izuku's classmates have been involved in strange, obscured accidents, or in some, incidents.

Pony Tsunotori is currently taking a leave of absence from school. She has since returned home and confined herself as hikikomori. Izuku wasn't there but according to Yui Kodai of class 1-B, the blonde had a mental breakdown. Yui told Izuku that she, Itsuka, Ibara, and Reiko were eating lunch outside. Pony opened her lunch box and saw a bottle of Elmer's glue. Attached to the glue was a message. _Have ideas to talk to my man. I don't even want you to be in his presence. Even if you breathe near him or think of him, you will become like one of your friends like in this bottle. Itadakimasu!_ She was taken to the nurse's office where she refused to leave. Principal Nezu had to contact the US embassy to reach her parents.

A few days since the Pony incident, 1-A's Mina Ashido suffered an injury after falling down a flight of stairs at school. According to Katsuki, Mina looked panic-stricken as she was running through the hallway. She was pushing and shoving people out of the way. She was so much in a hurry that she didn't see the stairs. Mina suffered a broken leg and a broken shoulder. She was sent to the hospital. She, too, didn't want to come back to school. She hasn't returned since.

About a week and a half afterward, Tsuyu was riding her bike down a hill when she was approaching oncoming traffic. She tried to brake but realized that her brake lines were cut. She was one of the fortunate ones as she managed to jump before the bike became crushed by a dump truck. What bought her fear was a letter she found in her pocket when she came home. _Cut him off or I will cut you off. You should be lucky. Today was your bike. Tomorrow might be your dirty, ugly throat. Ribbit! Be the frog you are and leap or else you will croak. Kawaii!_ Tsuyu still resides in the dorm but doesn't want to leave. Toru brings her schoolwork.

Momo Yaoyorozu was the worst. About a week ago, the FBI and Interpol were called to the Yaoyorozu residence after receiving an anonymous tip that the teen is allegedly the culprit behind the internet viral video, 'the Momo challenge.' Investigators ransacked her home and found incriminating evidence that pinpointed her to the heinous acts of promoting violence and suicide to children via YouTube, Roblox, and various children's sites. The mask, a suicide book, and flash drives containing animation were found. Momo was immediately arrested and is currently under Interpol care until the full investigation is complete. Momo claims her innocence.

Although the threatening notes were presented to the principal, there wasn't really anything he could do. The notes were typed and there weren't any presence of fingerprints. In his words, _no face. No case._ He announced to the student body to be careful and to remain watchful. Police did get involved. Many were interviewed, interrogated, but yielded no results.

So a weekend away from the current debacles didn't hurt. He prayed to God that there wouldn't be any further incidents.

It was a knock at his door that interrupted his packing. "Who is it," asked Izuku as he turned to the door.

"It's Ochako!"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he walked to the door and opened it. Izuku was welcomed with a warm embrace from the brunette. She held onto him tightly, clinging onto him as if she didn't want to let go.

She pulled back. Izuku stroked her hair. He urged her to come in as he closed the door.

"Sorry for the entrance, Izuku." She was sitting on Shouto's bed as Izuku prepared a glass of oolong tea for her to drink. "I just didn't know where to turn to at this point."

She thanked him as she received the drink. Izuku returned to his bed as he observed his other best friend. Her eyes were scanning in different directions. She looked tensed. She was fidgeting her fingers. This wasn't the typical norm of Ochako.

She sniffled as she drew her eyes to Izuku. "I'm scared. Weird things have been going on lately."

"I know right? I mean R. Kelly is going to jail, 21 Savage lying about his street cred, and Takeshi working for the hip-hop police? Frightening!"

"No, Izuku! I mean things that have been going on at school!"

"Oh! That I can agree. A series of unfortunate events." He cracked his knuckles. "Feel strange to feel this way. Alone, lost, and misbegotten - like an urban family in Trump America."

"If one it was every once in a while, then that's normal. But incidents that were back to back? That's too damning." She looked down to see an article of clothing on Shouto's bed. She had recognized it to be Momo's shirt. She held it gently like a newborn child, pressing it to her chest. "How's Shouto taking it?"

Izuku sighed through his nose. "Shouto isn't taking it well. He is staying with Momo's mother for the time being."

"You told him to lock the door in his room at night?"

Izuku nodded. "Protect the crown jewels. Mrs. Yaoyorozu is a lonely woman. She can be a bit _frisky_ in mourning."

"Good! Thank God. One less thing."

"Right. Shouto believes Momo. Even I don't think Momo is capable of wanting to make children off themselves."

"I know. Plus, that _Momo_ in question had small tits. Momo's much bigger!" She coughed as witty bantering isn't why she came to see Izuku. Before she spoke, she noticed his luggage. "Off on a trip?"

He raised his voice. "Yeah! Aizawa-sensei and the family invited me to come with them skiing this weekend."

"You, Ms. Joke and Aizawa-sensei?"

"Yep! And also Eri!"

She bit her lip, holding onto the shirt tighter. "Izuku, don't take this the wrong way but have you noticed Eri's attachment to you?"

Izuku scratched under his arms as he pondered on Ochako's question. He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing out of the ordinary. I see her love for me to be cute."

"You don't notice how _clingy_ she is to you?"

"Granted the girl has hands of human strength. I remember this one time, she was trying to show me that she latch to me upside down. A crazy little spider monkey!" The latter part, he giggled.

"Maybe this is a hunch. Have you noticed things have been strange such her arrival to the school?"

Izuku gave Ochako a blank look. "Never gave it a thought." He crossed his arms. "Listen, Ochako. Eri has been through a lot in her early years. She has experienced more than any of us put together. She has gone through some serious hell. We are barely managing ourselves to get on the top three of animes. _RWBY_ 's latest season is killing us and they aren't even an anime!"

"What?"

"What?"

Ochako stood up and approached Izuku. She took his hand and cradled it. "I am just telling you to be careful." She pecked him on the cheek. "Do that for me, please."

* * *

Izuku decided to walk Ochako back to her dorm. As they were walking, she said that she was going to catch up on homework and read some _josei_ mangas. She planned to hang out with Toru and Kyoka and head over to Tsuyu's dorm room to cheer her up.

The duo finally made it to her dorm.

"Thanks for walking me, Izuku. You didn't have to do it."

"My pleasure, Ochako! Anything for a friend."

"Can you give me a call tomorrow when you get there. I want to know what it's like over there," said Ochako.

"Sure, you will be the first to call!"

"Thanks, Izuku! You're sweet."

He fluttered his eyes. "They don't call me a cinnamon roll for nothing."

Ochako giggled as she needed it. It felt good to be around him.

She gave him a final peck on the cheek before they parted ways. Izuku watched her closed the door and he headed back to his dorm.

Unbeknownst to Izuku and Ochako, they were being watched.

" _That pointy-arrowed eyebrow cunt. That sickening, malnourished, pasty whore! That seminal blockage under Abe's encrusted dick cheese. Mommy, I want to kill her. Please, Mommy, I want to kill her!"_

" _No, darling."_

" _Please, Mommy, I got to kill her!"_

" _No, no, darling. I won't let you kill. You're too young. No need for blood on your tiny little hands."_

" _Please, Mommy!"_

" _I SAID not yet! Now hush and I won't say it again. Understood?"_

" _Yes, ma'am."_

" _Good, sweetness! And forgive me for being brash. The thing is I am training you to be cautious."_

" _What about the others?"_

" _Easy, weak prey. Subjected to fall into the deepest pit of vile and despair. In other words, the weaker the victim, the bigger the thrill. No, no, Ochako is a bit different. We will keep her on ice. Eri?"_

" _Yes, Mommy."_

" _I am going to give you a little piece of advice. You can run down there and hurt one. Or you can walk down there and hurt them all. The girls we did were threats to Izuku. Ochako is different. She is suspicious and we have to be cautious with girls like her."_

" _What are we going to do?"_

" _Don't you worry, sweetheart! We will take care of her soon. For now, shall we pack for tomorrow's vacation."_

" _Yay! I can't wait!"_

" _Me, too, darling! Me too."_

 _ **To be continued….**_

Shouta Aizawa fought the urge of buying a cigarette. The cold sweat was evacuating from his pores. The Pro Hero was itching for a cigarette. Lately, he has been feeling sore. He was relieved that his wife has been treating him with massages. Deciding to purchase an apple instead, he paid for the fruit and stepped out of the convenience store.

As he was heading back to his home, he stopped familiar figures sitting atop of the branch in the tree. Sporting camouflage and using binoculars, he saw them looking at Izuku and Ochako.

He took strong breaths. He took another bite of the apple and pretended that he didn't see his wife and his daughter.

 _I am thinking about taking some time off from teaching. Even mothers and daughters have phases, right? Right?_

 _ **To be continued...for real this time….**_

 _ **I promise to have more Eri and Izuku in the next chapter!**_


	53. A Hawaiian Getaway! (Part I) (Dekuverse)

_**Before reading this story, I suggest you all read "My NieR Night" and "Mitsuki For The Weekend," and "Momo For The Weekend" and "Mother Knows Best." The following story we are about to do is a bit strange as we have never done this before (so bear with us). Ladies and gentlemen, may we present "A Hawaiian Runaway!" And yes, it will get there! Discretion is STRONGLY advised!**_

 _ **It is a little break as I can tell my previous dark comedy story rile some people up. I mean, c'mon? It is a yandere! At least they aren't dead! But seriously, enjoy the story!**_

Narita International Airport was particularly busy this Saturday afternoon. Locals and foreigners were lining up like ants awaiting their assigned task from their queen. However, no queen is present. Just signs that are written in English, Japanese, Spanish, French, Arabic, and the like to tell people where they need to go and what they need to do.

The airport looked more like a shopping mall than anything one had expected. The tiles under foot gleamed white and everywhere were people milling around. There were two glass elevators leading to an upper floor which had the appearance of a food mall. And in the middle of several large open areas were blue fabric covered seats. The air was cool and only the faint aroma coming down from the food area gave it any scent. Some stairs lead up to a viewing deck where eager children watched the airplanes take off and land. There were mounted telescopes for them to look through and the back wall was one large window. Behind the telescopes was a scale model of the airport with the runways marked on it.

At the back of the ticket counter, Nemuri was sitting at the cushioned bench as she waited for Momo to return to the plane tickets. Removing the leash so others wouldn't think that Momo was some kind of sadist, she ordered Nemuri to stay put as they make their way to visit Hawaii. Operation Cinnamon Roll was a go since her bitch-of-a-mother decided to pull a fast one and to take her lover (and father of her kits) away from her. _The nerve of that fucking cunt! That damned bitch thinks because she runs things that she can run my man! Oh, baby! Please believe, mother bitchest! When I come and snag my man from you, there is hell to pay. Nemuri is hot-to-trot and I will be sure that your lying, cheating, man-stealing ass get a fill of just desserts first. I can't wait!_ Travelers kept their distance around the frustrated Momo. An infant began to wail. Randomly, a balloon popped. It was safe to say that even nature knew that trouble was brewing in this airport.

Meanwhile, Nemuri received a phone call from her cell phone. She picked up the phone and answered on the third ring.

" _Nemuri, here! What's up?!"_

" _Yeah! I won't be available for a few days! Going to a Hawaiian vacation!"_

" _Yes! Fun in the sun with my precious cinnamon roll!"_

" _Momo? That chicky bitch?! She actually thinks she has me under control."_

" _Hell, no! I enjoy playing that role. Playing it very well."_

" _Heck, if she thinks I am a cock-starved slut that she can control, then let her. I am somewhat of a cock-starved slut. A slut for my Izuku!"_

" _The bitch is dumber than a doornail, I swear! Just blind and weak for Izuku."_

" _Being Momo's bitch? Sure, I can use the entertainment. A step up if I were to do acting and/or porn!"_

" _Hell yes, bitch! The moment with the cum succubus and her bitch of a mother fights, I am snatching him for myself."_

" _Mayuko Yaoyorozu? Fuck her! To be a CEO and offer me only $50 to distract Momo for Izuku? Cheap ass! The joke is on her!"_

" _Well, of course, you will get such a supple offering for helping."_

" _Give me a few days and we will be back!"_

" _Hey, Mom, I got to go, Momo is coming back!"_

" _No, I don't want to speak to Granny!"_

" _Fine, damn it! Tell her, hello."_

Nemuri hung up the phone and placed it into her pocket. She played the role as she began tugging on Momo like a dick. "Izuku! Izuku! Master! Master!" She used her tongue to lick Momo's hand.

Momo became disgusted, using her spray bottle to spritz Nemuri. "Bad kitty, bad kitty!" She slapped her forehead. "Damn, I really must have destroyed some brain cells. You acted like I have fucked your brains out!"

"Dick, dick! Must have a dick, any dick! Do you have a dick, Master," questioned Kayama-sensei while sporting an ahegao face.

Frustrated and feeling fatigued, she pulled her pet sensei by her shirt collar. With their tickets in hand, they were heading towards their terminal. "Let's go, Kayama-sensei. Unfortunately, you are too heavy for pet cargo. Good grief!"

Momo and Kayama-sensei followed the signs that would take them to the terminal as they were going to their tropical paradise. _Great, to think I will have to destroy my mother in paradise! Oh, mother, you are going to get that ass pounded for destroying my fantasy to have MY Deku in a tropical paradise. That was my fucking dream and you have stolen it, God damn it!_

Momo's thoughts were distracted when she bumped into another person. Momo quickly bowed to the woman in the form of an apology.

"Watch where you going, you damn baka," said the spiky-haired blonde as she scurried toward another terminal. Momo tried to not pay it any mind as the woman presumed to be pregnant. She took a glance at the woman as she rode the escalator. _If I didn't know any better, you would think that Bakugo had a sister!_ Momo shrugged it off as she pushed Nemuri to get on the escalator. Momo had a few hours of thinking to do. She prayed to God that homicide would alleviate itself from her brain.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

People moved with caution as the pregnant teen moved and shoved people out of the way. She even purposely shoved people who weren't in her direction. Those whose jobs were to aid pregnant women weren't exempt.

" _Would you like me to carry your luggage?"_

" _Fuck off!"_

" _Would you like me to give you a wheelchair?"_

" _Are you calling me a pig? A fat ass?"_ She headbutted the service worker. " _Fuck off!"_

" _Miss, would you like some water? I can call your hus...boyfriend."_

Glycerin was dripping down her fist. She lifted the woman and tossed her into a row of seats. "Leave! Me! The! Fuck! Alone! You! BAKAS!"

As if she was breathing fire, travelers were moving away from her.

"Move the hell out of the way! Pregnant angry Japanese woman in tow. Please proceed with caution! Angry, pissed off, a potentially murderous teenage pregnant woman in tow." A sickening smile was appearing on Katsuki's face. It was one thing to mess with Katsuki. It was another thing to mess with a pregnant Katsuki. It was another thing to mess with her knowing that she was pregnant, and was threatening the stress levels of her daughter-to-be thus frustrating Katsuki more than ever.

People outside were seeing dark clouds looming over the airport. A television screen suddenly shut off and exploded. A luggage car blew a tire and crashed into the wheel of an airplane, causing the nose of the plane to hit the ground. There was a voice from the intercom. Even the rattling in her voice displayed nervousness.

 _Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm at this time. We are experiencing some technical difficulties at this moment. We have staff and technical support working to ensure quality service. We are unsure of the sudden mysterious events unfolding but please remain calm. Thank you as always for traveling with us at Narita International Airport. Have a great day!_

"Technical difficulties," replied Katsuki as she stretched the word. "Let that Honolulu flight be canceled and I will be sure that my mother, this airport, and all of this damn country sink back into the Pacific!" She stomped her foot, which produced cracks around her. "I mean it! Marina Trench deep." She rubbed her swollen belly. "Sorry, _**Kazuki**_! Mommy is a _little_ mad about your grandmother taking your Daddy away." She kissed her finger to rub her belly. "Mommy loves you! Mommy loves Icchan! I am coming, Icchan! I am coming, you damn baka dog!"

Meanwhile nearby, a black-haired spiky man wearing a trenchcoat and a green-skinned man who was wearing a trenchcoat noticed yellow flames coming from the pregnant woman. "Hey, it looks like you're aren't the only one going Super Saiyan," said the green-skinned man.

"Huh, huh," replied the black-haired man, ignoring him and continued reading the paper.

 _ **Meanwhile in Honolulu, Hawaii….**_

Mayuko whispered into the breeze, her eyelids fluttering closed as she breathed in the briny aroma. Scrunching her toes, she felt the softness of the sand, still damp from the retreating tide. She wiggled as a shiver cascades down her spine and her eyes burst open. The sand blurred out in a blissful trance, the shore fading into liquid gold, vivid in the brilliant light. Her pale lips curved upward.

Mayuko bestowed her gaze to the far off horizon, the flaring hues of the sun melting into the sky and ocean like a divine painting. The forever stretching sea was masked with an apricot color, that beautiful umber flowing into turquoise. Through narrowed eyes she watched as each wave overlapped one another, sending the white bubbling crests descending, masking the shore with the transparent fading water.

She felt like a blushing bride. In a way, this was her honeymoon. Izuku was panting head after another love-filled, passionate sex they had earlier. Of course, she knew her Izuku loved it. She knew his threats of running away, calling the police and saying no were foreplay. Izuku was an awesome wonder, full of modesty, and full of love that she craved for the rest of her life.

As she took a smoke of her cigarette, she still felt the warmth of the semen inside of her. She already knew for sure that she was pregnant this time. She had already consumed fertility pills and she was late on her period. It brought her great joy to become a mother, especially if it belongs to Izuku.

"Amazing as always, my dear honey," she told Izuku as they were relaxing in their private tent on the beach. Their hotel was nearby and Mayuko paid the concierge plenty of money for privacy. Izuku was shivering, she placed her body on top of him for warmth. "Don't worry, my love, I am going to warm you up." She kissed him on the lips. "I love you, Izuku!"

Izuku didn't answer. He continued panting. Mayuko admitted that the excitement of having sex on the beach was too exciting to the businesswomen. They did seven rounds without taking a break.

"It's okay. I don't need a reply, dear. What's Momo is mine. And you are definitely mine," said Mayuko alluringly as she kissed him on his chest as she lied on top of it. "This is paradise, baby. Pure paradise!"

 _ **Sometime later in the same hotel….**_

It was at a beachside hotel where Mitsuki Bakugo could be found. She grinned as she snuggled deep into her pillow. She was tickled, excited, as if why this particular vacation was making her perky and giddy. She has traveled the world and gone to plenty of places with her god-forsaken husband. She nuzzled her nose in the pillow, gripping it tightly as she relished in the afterglow of being in this tropical paradise. She was feeling like a Hawaiian princess.

She was rubbing through her hair, feeling relaxed in the warm confines of her bed. She licked her lips, tucking it tightly with her teeth as she let out a small moan. Her breath became labored. She was feeling good by the feeling of the silk sheet she requested to be put on the night before. She enjoyed the finest of things.

She was still moaning, the touch of the silk was arousing her in such a way. Or at least, she was telling herself that was the sole reason. The blanket was moving, bobbing up and down in the region where her groin was located. She let out a small laugh as she felt the pleasure of what was occurring down there. A presence that she recognized for the very presence that came along with her.

Her Hawaiian king, of course!

"There, right there," she moaned to her lover, licking her lips, clenching her fingers to the sheet with all of her might to not produce an audible orgasm to alert unsuspecting roommates. "Keep playing with my kitty. Make it purr. Make it wet and hungry for your tongue." Mitsuki knew that Izuku was far from being gifted at giving oral. Nevertheless, she loved his efforts. She allowed him entry as her juices were pouring to his tongue.

"Whatever you wish, Auntie," he said from within the confines of her blanket.

"Stick your tongue further, dear," she said. "I want you to give to me like last time." She hissed. "You almost got me there."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied as he continued, trying to be careful to not disturb her swollen belly.

As he was about to get further, he heard a knock at the door.

"Oh, what the hell," barked Mitsuki. Izuku knew that familiar sound as it reminded him of his girlfriend, Katsuki. She and her mother were birds of a feather.

"I've told those bastards to not disturb us," barked Mitsuki again. She grabbed Izuku's hand. "Be a dear, sweetie, and make them scarce!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's my baby!"

Izuku nodded as he put on his pajamas. He left the bedroom suite and entered the living room. He opened the door.

"Please, you have to hide me," said the boy.

"What's going on…" Izuku paused. The boy, too, stared at him as well.

"Why do you look like me," asked the boy.

"Why do you look like me," asked Izuku.

"What's your name," asked the boy.

"Izuku! Your name," asked Izuku.

"Izuku," answered the boy.

"Oh, dear," said the duo.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	54. The Vixen (Part II)

_**Ladies and gentlemen, here is 'The Solid That Went Really Wrong, Part II.' As a reminder, this story is a work of fiction. All characters featured are at the age of consent. Premise: Izuku does a favor with Manga to help him with a date. What could go wrong? Find out in this chapter. Parts of this story was inspired by another author by the name of Prxmer. Check out his works. They are very solid!**_

The first thing Izuku saw the moment his emerald-colored eyes snapped open was darkness. His head hurt as he felt a sharp pain from earlier. Wasn't sure it was a blindfold or in a darkened room, he told himself not to panic. His mentor, All Might, told him in the midst of a crisis to never panic. _Never give the captor the opportunity of weakness. Never show weakness. If you can't, never show fear._ His breath was labored, keeping it minute as possible without alerting the captor that he was awake. The first thing that came to his mind was his whereabouts. With sight devoided, he used his ears as his guide.

There was silence. Nothing, in particular, to pinpoint if he was in a room or if he was near rushing water. Just pure inaudible silence. He reverted himself to the center of himself, trying to backtrack the moments leading to his current juncture.

 _I was in the restroom as I was an acting wingman for Manga. Manga?! Oh, Christ! Is he okay? Yeah, he should be. I hope so! Manga...Manga...Manga...the letter!_

The letter was designated to him. Was the entire arrangement of Manga's secret admirer was a setup? A ploy to draw him out in the open? Izuku had his known enemies with the League of Villians and of course his rivalry with Katsuki and currently with Neito but he knew the latter of his classmates wouldn't go as far to deter him.

 _Okay, Kacchan and Nonoma are assholes! But not enough to do something like this! So, let me think. Looks! What did I see before I was knocked out? The medical mask had an animated cat's mouth. The sunglasses were black. The baseball cap wasn't anything out of the ordinary. It was a plain white cap. Izuku, focus! Try to pinpoint beyond the appearance. Certain eye color. Certain features. Hair color. Male or female. Height, race, c'mon, Izuku. Use your brain more than just a Pro Hero prospect. A Pro Hero's goal is to know and observe your surroundings._

" _Seems like a certain sleeping beauty is awake."_

His eyes darted to his blindfold. Was his thinking show expression to his body. To be certain, he remained silent.

" _Teehee! Oh, my charming sleeping beauty wants to feign sleep. You have always been this dorky and adorable."_

The captor-in-question sounded possibly female. Her voice was deep, alluring, and overall, seductive. He couldn't register the identity as her voice was distorted. Izuku believed that the captor-in-question was sporting a voice-modifying device.

"Oh, Izuku darling, you have always played meek and timid. Just the way I like my men."

Izuku heard footsteps moving closer to him. Immediately, he felt her hands removing the blindfold. His eyes were met with the darkness. It was obviously night as his eyes were drawn to the window. His eyes were widened when recognizing certain features of the room. A place he has known and a place he called comfort.

He was in his bedroom.

The sound of her coughing interrupted Izuku's further elaboration. His eyes drew to the captor-in-question. She was wearing a tight black spandex suit. She was sporting cat ears and a bell around her neck. She was holding onto a possibly detached tail. The spandex hugged in the right places. As for her identity, it remained a mystery as her face was covered with the same cat's mouth medical mask, and her sunglasses. Her hair was dark as the darkness. Knowing for Izuku, it could possibly be a wig.

If Izuku was in his home then what about his mother?

Before he had the urge to scream for his mother, Izuku was met with a knife to his throat.

"Shh!" The captor-in-question informed him with a stern, yet gentle tone. She placed her finger to her 'lips,' enticing his silence. "The knife isn't for you. The knife isn't for anybody...yet. So, please, darling, don't scream. Just be quiet. Please be quiet."

Izuku was about to part his lips but she pressed the knife onto his lips. "Your mother isn't home. Nobody is home. She is out for the weekend to see your father, leaving time between you and me to spend together. So, please be quiet. For like I've said, I don't want to use this to hurt." The knife slid down his chin. "And I don't want to do anything to cut up this beautiful, pretty face of yours. The face of my dreams. Wet, wet dreams!" She pulled back from him. "If you understand, blink your eyes twice."

Izuku blinked his eyes for confirmation.

The captor nodded her head approvingly. "There you go, baby! That wasn't so hard," she exclaimed in a soft voice. "Now, Izuku, as I have mentioned. I don't want to hurt you. I am not here to harm your family." She clasped her hands. "Why would I want to hurt my future in-laws."

"Future in-laws?"

"Yes," she said calmly. "I am here to make my message known to you here and now." She ingested the air before releasing her mischievous grin. "I am going to make you mine!"

Izuku raised his eyebrows in the confusion of his captivity as well as the sanity of his captor. Being resourceful, he decided to humor his captor. "By making me yours, I am going to become your husband?"

She nodded. "Yes, love. Husband, soulmate, father of my kits, my everything."

He decided to give it another go. "How can I be your groom if I don't know who you are?"

The captor pressed her body onto him. Her face was near his. "In time, darling, you will know who I am." Her breath made contact with his face. "But, not tonight." She giggled. "You see, I am not ready to show my true self to you...yet. That side of me isn't ready to show you...me." She pressed her mouth to his ear. She removed her mask to lick behind his lobe. "Just knowing you are this close makes me shiver...in many ways than one. Just watching you from afar with that cartoon character wasn't enough. If I were braver then I would have snatched you on sight!"

She trailed her tongue from his earlobe to his neck. Izuku shivered. "Don't fret, my love. It's only natural for your fiancee to know the in's and out's of her groom-to-be. To taste you, to feel you, to smell you."

Izuku's eyes snapped when feeling her hand fondling his crotch. "And eventually, to fuck you!" The captor kept the knife next to his supple lips in case of a certain change of heart. The captor purred like a kitten as she used her delicate fingers to circle his sleeping member. "Mmm," she sneered. "Did you know how much I have dreamed of touching your member?" She used her fingers to squeeze his member. It wasn't long when certain stimulation can awaken one's penis. "How much I have touched myself when watching you. _And_ I've been _watching_...you!"

Izuku fought his stiffened moans. No way he should feel aroused by the hands of his captor. He bit his lip to the point if it bled, it would.

"Why do you flinch when I touch you," she asked insincerely. She paused, looking at the bounds on his arms and his feet. She was tickled, giggling at his ordeal. "Oh, don't worry, love. I have these...for your safety."

She gave his dick another squeeze.

"I know, darling," she purred to him. "Knowing you want this as bad as I do but unfortunately I can't stay for long." She released her hand from his member, pulling herself back to him. "At least not right now."

She reached for his shirt, pulling it to where his stomach was exposed. She grinned, inhaling his manly fragrance. "I can't wait for the right moment where we can do this ever so often." She removed her medical mask, planting her tongue to his stomach. Izuku felt the wetness of her muscle upon his stomach, edging and trailing along his pec-line. Izuku took steady breaths, not wanting to display further fear to his captor.

"Being with you feels so right...as if you are connecting my heartstrings." She gave him one more lick for the road. "I can't further wait to do this more often." She pulled the medical mask back to her mouth. As Izuku tried to decipher her lips, he felt a sharp sting to his neck.

" _Oh, I am sorry, love. I should have warned you about the sting."_ She caressed him as he was stirring into a forced slumber. " _Shh! Don't fight it, my love. It beats the baseball bat, doesn't it? Just get some rest, darling. And please forgive me for this turbulent meeting but I wasn't sure how I could meet you."_ She pecked him on the lips. " _Until we meet again, my sweet! Sweet dreams!_ "

Izuku struggled to fight his heavy eyelids to see the captor. However, it went without any avail. He felt his body becoming heavy as the sedative took effect.

After that, the rest was silence.

* * *

 _Izuku!_

 _Izuku!_

 _Izuku!_

Izuku snapped his eyes open after hearing the sound of someone's voice. Immediately, he jumped as he tried to fight off the would-be captor. "Stay back, stay back, I say!"

"Izuku, relax! It's me, Manga!"

Once registering his classmate's concerning voice, he realized that he was no longer confined in his bedroom. He was lying outside of the bench at the park. Manga was inches from him, sitting beside him. Manga observed his friend. "Seriously, one more minute and I was going to call the paramedics."

Izuku checked his body. He didn't feel any bumps on his neck. He didn't feel any pain from the blunt instrument. As if the entire ordeal never happened.

"Dude, how hard of a turd did you put out to make you pass out?"

"What are you talking…" He paused, thinking about the letter in his pocket from earlier. He reached into his pocket. He couldn't find the letter. "Where is it? Where is it?"

Manga's thought bubble turned into a question mark. "Izuku, are you feeling okay?"

"The letter? That girl?" He stared at Manga. "That girl. That note!"

Manga looked at Izuku for a moment until it registered about the meeting.

"Oh! The girl never showed," replied Manga as he scratched his leg. "Probably a prank or penalty game." He shrugged his shoulders. "It happens! Sorry to have you put you through that."

"It's okay. Really! Whatever I can to help a friend."

"Are you sure you are okay? We can contact Aizawa-sensei or Recovery Girl."

"No, I am okay." Izuku stood to ingest to now cooler night air. "I think I just need to head home." He gave his friend the peace sign. "See you tomorrow, Fukidashi!"

Manga returned his farewell. "See ya, Izuku!"

Izuku took off his sweatshirt as he didn't want any constricting at this time. His headache, the knife, the slobbering licks, the grasp of his dick. That was the kind of nightmare he hoped to never have to experience again.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Manga remained at the park as he sat on the bench. He waited a few minutes to be certain that Izuku was far out of the park's vicinity to pull out his cell phone. He dialed the number and let it ring. The receiver picked up on the third ring.

" _Is Izuku gone?"_

" _Yes, he is out of hind's sight."_

" _Good! I must appreciate your help to assist me in my affairs."_

" _It wasn't you that motivated me. It was what's green that do."_

" _Money is being wired into your account as we speak, Fukidashi."_

" _Certainly...I forgot that I can't say your name on the phone."_

" _Thanks, sweetness. Don't need any loose lips. Unless it is on my baby."_

" _Anything else?"_

" _No, your services are complete. And by the way, this meeting never took place."_

" _What meeting?"_

" _The one we are havi...oh, I get you! Glad to pick the right candidate. Destroy this phone!"_

Manga hung up the phone and dropped it to the ground. Using his feet, he crushed the phone, spreading it to different parts of the ground. He stood up and proceeded to head back to his residence.

 _ **Wow, Manga! Some friend you are! Who is the mysterious, yet seductive captor? Stay tuned!**_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	55. Mushroom Crazy (Part II) (Kinoko)

The mushroom girl couldn't believe her very eyes when seeing Izuku's throbbing, elongated member down his thigh. She didn't even think her medicine would have worked. The teen purchased it in a joke comic book with wishful thinking. Originally intended, she had planned to knock him with a blunt instrument. She didn't want to hurt her Izuku. Just a slight 'tap,' and besides, he had the quirk of All Might to withstand much force. So, a little bodily harm wouldn't hurt Izuku according to the mushroom girl.

A simple, adorkable naive boy, especially when he still didn't have full uses of his quirk. And those uses weren't going to apply today, thought Kinoko as she inspected his dick.

"Whoa! I didn't think it would be this long and thick like a PVC pipe," she whistled excitedly. "No way that could fit any type of girl."

Bewildered at Kinoko's words, he stared onto his classmate. "What are you talking about?" Then, it hit me. Looking at the crumbs and remembering eating the cookies, he knew something was in the mist. "Kinoko, what did you do?"

 _Click!_

Her back was against the door. Slowly, she began disrobing her clothes. Izuku noticed that her eyes were heart-shaped and her mouth began drooling uncontrollably. " _Did_ is so past tense," she clicked her tongue, showing her flat tits. "It's is what _we_ are going to do is more like it." Izuku began taking steps back as Kinoko pressed forward. Her Cheshire cat grin didn't help as she continued disrobing. "My Deku is this big, so strong, and so mighty," she exclaimed in a sing-song. "Your dick is this big and it goes beyond my wildest dreams!"

"Kinoko, you are scaring me," he answered as he climbed backward to the bed, throwing anything to deter her from him.

"Oh, Deku honey, I don't need you to be scared," she told him as she finally removed her panties, leaving her in her birthday suit. "What I want you to do is to scream and moan and shout for your Kinoko!"

Panting, he tried reasoning with her. "Have you been eating the bologna? Drinking the kool-aid! Eating rapier jam?"

She told him to shush!

She put her finger to her lips, climbing to the bed where he felt cornered. "Relax, Deku! We are all friends here! When it comes to bologna, _your_ hot and ready sausage is what I need. The only thing red around is here is when you pierce my supple, tiny pussy!" She got onto her knees, purring and acting like a ferocious cat. "And this kitty, kitty here has enough rapier jam to make Salem or Cinder speak in tongues." She tilted her head. "Why ask such things? Shall I destroy them, too?"

"Are you going crazy, Kinoko?"

"I am not crazy," she giggled. "I am Kinoko, silly." She was at nose length. "Now, let's quit talking and get rid of the rest of those pesky clothes." She covered her mouth, pointing at his dick. "Your dripping hot flesh is mighty desirable. Reminds me of a shield. Let's call your dick, Mr. Arc."

Izuku felt shivers done his spine.

"And let's call my sheath, Pyrrha. She was a ferocious Spartan, teehee!"

She unzipped his pants and took a hold of Izuku's dick. As he tried to pull her off, she slapped his hand. "I am quite amazed, here! This dick is a gift from the mushroom gods." She used her delicate and soft fingers to wrap around the phallus. "Shh! Shh! I am just cleaning the sword, dear. Just waxing it." She spooled saliva from her mouth. Izuku cringed as her spit made contact with his dick. "Oh, my goddess! This is a gift only meant for the anointed one." She pointed at herself, "Me!" She turned to the nervous Izuku. "What's the matter, sweetie? It looks like you have something to say." She paused, giving him a look. "There is something on your face."

"What do you mean," questioned Izuku as she continued petting his penis. "What is it that is on my face?"

"Me," she answered. She pulled Izuku towards her lips. As their mouths enveloped, she forced his tongue to perform a dance with hers. Izuku's eyes rolled to the back of the head as he realized that his little mushroom classmate was mouth-raping him. Although he was resisting, his dick was only following instinct. His dick was drifting towards her stomach.

She broke the kiss, leaving a bridge of saliva between the pair.

"A woman's kiss," she said matter-of-factly as she licked her lips and rubbing her belly.

"Kinoko! I respect your feelings, but...but...but…"

"But...but...but, the only thing I would like is your dick in my butt," she winked. "You are so kinky and cheeky! If you continue to rebel, then I might have to knock you out and then rape you, teehee!" She narrowed her eyes. "Yet again, I love it when my little fishies squirm!" Kinoko extended her hand, affectionately sliding her hands to his cheek. "Too bad I didn't bring my raincoat for you, for you are about to _dive in_!"

She tried reaching for his clothes but Izuku had a window. He used his pillow and slammed it at her face. "Sorry, Kinoko," he shouted as he jumped from the bed. Kinoko grabbed his leg, causing him to trip. "No, you aren't leaving, Deku. You and that dick is mine."

No longer it was Kinoko talking but a festering, hormonally challenged beast craving for one thing and one thing alone.

"I need it," she screamed. "Pull down your boxers!"

"No," he shouted as he used his foot to kick her in the chin. The kick pushed her back to the bed. He managed to scampered away from her as he opened the door and ran out into the hallway.

As Kinoko Komori was lying on the bed, she picked herself up. She spat out a tooth as blood dripping from her mouth. She hummed energetically as she licked the blood. "Oh, Izuku, I love when you play hard to get. I can play much harder. Much, much harder."

* * *

Izuku managed to rush out of the dorm rooms. He didn't bother trying to knock on his classmates' doors without endangering them. Izuku managed to make it to the courtyard when he decided to message Shouto.

 _Shouto! Where are you? S.O.S!_

Izuku managed to type that before hearing the sound of breaking glass. Izuku watched as Kinoko used his bedsheets as a rope to swing out of his window and out to the courtyard. He didn't think how tenacious a teenager can be.

And Izuku was staying on the third floor.

Kinoko was feet away. She shook any glass off and wiping whatever blood she got. She cracked her neck and her knuckles as she saw Izuku in her sight.

And by the way, she was _still_ naked.

"Two things about me for you, Izuku Midoriya. I _like_ you and I _want_ you. We can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way. The choice is yours!"

Gasping for breath as the run tired him out, he was backing away from him. "Komori, let's talk about this? Let's go somewhere where we can talk. We can call Kayama-sensei or Recovery Girl for help. Perhaps Momo!"

Kinoko spat glass from her mouth. She produced a toothy grin that can be easily compared to Katsuki. "Oh, sweetness! I am guessing you are wanting the hard way." She positioned herself to run. "God, you are always a sweet kid. Why are you making this hard? Yet again, you have always been the difficult type. Allow me to humble you down a notch!"

Izuku stood frozen as the naked Kinoko was more determined to claim Izuku as hers. "Now, I didn't want to do this." Before Izuku tried to take a turn and run for it, he felt a pierced sting at his neck. He gnashed his teeth while the syringe clung to his neck. The pain was horrible, he thought, as it spread from his neck.

It was like a shot in the dark.

"Now, _that's_ backup," she confirmed as she folded her arms.

Then, the sound of the night went silent. It became eerie. Like a vacuum sucked all of the sounds from all around him, he knew that something was wrong. He realized that he was feeling the effect of the syringe.

He tried to scream, but he was unable. His voice faded. It wasn't long until he landed on the ground. The impact nearly made him breathless. As he lied on the ground, he saw the beautiful night. The stars showed a lovely display.

His eyes shut and silence followed thereafter.

 _ **Sometime later….**_

His brain was going through a whirlpool. His mind was drifting from one thought to the next. He was nauseated. Never in his life has he been placed in that position. Granted in the past, he had faced bullying. But never to the extent on how he was feeling.

 _Water, water._ He thought to himself. He was parched for water. He wanted something to alleviate his throbbing headache; the sickness. He needed something cool and soothing. He was feeling hot. Unsure it was the syringe or the environment. Something in his brain was alerting him to open his eyes.

Listening to his brain, he quickly opened his eyes.

He was lying naked on a table.

His chest was covered in sliced watermelon and sliced cantaloupe. His nipples were covered in vanilla frosting as it served as a dipping sauce. His eyes glared at the sight. As they continued forward, the remainder of his body was covered in sushi. Where his groin was located was surrounded with assorted fruits and vegetables. As for his dick, it was the centerpiece. It was tied in a string like a lump of deli meat.

"Oh, Izuku, you are finally awake!"

Izuku turned to see the woman became his captor. She entered into the room sporting her birthday suit, with the exception of her nipples covered in pasties.

"Relax, Izuku. I am not going to hurt you," she said excitedly. "But we are going to have a feast!"

"Uhh...what?!"

"Itadakimasu!"

 _ **To be continued….**_


	56. Molly's Redemption (Part I) (Mina)

_**A spinoff of 'Mina's Molly Mayhem,' Mina is given a second chance after her first attempts of getting Izuku went awry. Will she follow through with the second chance? Will she get Izuku? Will Izuku forgive her? Read and see! Happy IzuMina Week!**_

 _Mina…._

 _Mina…._

 _Mina…._

" _Yes? Who is calling my name?"_

 _The almighty author who has drawn you breath into this world of literature. Gifted you into this world without the permission of the actual creator to design you with a purpose._

" _My purpose?"_

 _Yes, my daughter! And unfortunately, I am afraid that you didn't follow through with the plans designed for you._

" _My plans?"_

 _Yes, my dear. You were designed to be the all-loving possessive pinkette who craves the love and the affection you will provide to the boy of your dreams._

" _Yes! Izuku! He is the boy of my dreams!"_

 _I am aware of that, my daughter. I have created you in my image. Unfortunately, deception led you astray. Leading you to do dark and horrid things, my daughter._

" _I am sorry, dear author. I was afraid that if I didn't follow through with my certainty, then he wouldn't be in my grasp!"_

 _Oh, ye little faith, child. Remember that you can do all the things that strengthen you. If you believe in me, then the power is yours, darling._

" _Dear author, what can I do to redeem myself to make Izuku love me without being that abrasive? I love him. I want him to be with me. I want to have his children. I know you have designed me in your image to forcefully take him away. But how can I do without harming him?"_

 _Put your trust in me is all._

" _Trust in you?"_

 _If you can believe to have Izuku without having to harm him. You can have him. In fact, you will have him._

" _Are...are you going to give me another chance?"_

 _Yes, my daughter._

" _My goodness. I feel as though I don't deserve it!"_

 _Consider it to be a clean slate, child. You may take thy son and maketh yours! Just be a bit gentler!_

" _Thank you, dear author!"_

 _You're welcome, thy good and faithful servant. Now, remember, my daughter. Don't try to do anything harsh to produce harm. You hear me?!_

" _Yes, dear author!"_

 _Okay! Now WAKE UP!_

 _ **Back to the present….**_

"Actually, Izuku, I was thinking we could do stuff together," she suggested while faking playing coy.

 _Oh my God, I remember this. This is when I go obsessed over my darling Izuku. I recall making strongly sexually related advances towards him. And then I say…._

As Izuku was turning on his laptop, he tried focusing on what Mina was telling him. "Well, what can we do together? Like going to the arcade? Another practice with the group? Wrestling?" The latter was meant to be humorous.

Mina simply giggled as brought herself closer to him, only a few inches apart from him. "Of course not, silly, but I certainly don't mind it, you know. The feel of your body." She began to hiss. "Sweaty, toned, your hard, throbbing member pressing up against mine would such crazy things to me." She giggled once more. "Grateful that I am wearing a pad."

 _Oh, my God! I said that? Granted, I am hot and bothered for my Izuku. I didn't think I would be this forward and volatile._

Izuku scooted a few inches back from Mina. "Mina, what was that? Are you sure that it wasn't you getting a few knocks to the head?"

The pinkette simply shook her head and gazed into his eyes with a haunting stare. "Whatever do you mean, silly? I just enjoy being close to you is all. We are teammates." Suddenly she was in front of him with her hands firmly on his arms locking him in place. She veered her face up to this and met his startled eyes with her own predatory ones. "And the important thing about teammates is the closeness in being together." She withdrew her tongue, flicking in front of him.

"Mina, are you okay," asked Izuku nervously. "You are kinda freaking me out."

 _No, Izuku! I am not. The thing is is that I have crushed over you for quite some time. I just don't know how to express my feelings without being this impulsively aggressive towards you. Please forgive me!_

"You are such a kidder, Izuku. But it's okay, Mina is going to take good care of you, okay?" Izuku became stunned as she suddenly licked his face with her tongue from his neck to his ear. Then, she took his hands and placed them on her breasts, which turned Izuku pink in the face.

"Is this a game? Is this a prank? Why are you doing this," questioned Izuku.

 _Because I care for you, my love! Unlike the other girls, who I consider my rivals, my love for you extends deeper than space. In a place where there is no space and time. I have yandere tendencies. I am a pervert. Mostly and overall, I love you, you adorkable cinnamon roll you!_

"Why? Do I look like a Sony or an XBOX?" She followed up with the second question. "And because I like you, silly." She pursed her lips. "Actually, you can say I am connected by your strings, Izuku. You make my heart sing." She pulled him closer, edging him to touch her breasts. "And my pussy wet."

Izuku's entire face became red and Mina's hands were keeping them there. Resisting the urge to squeeze them, he tried pulling his hands off only for her surprising strength to keep them in place.

"Are you enjoying it, Izuku? We could do a lot more, you know," she cooed seductively and removed her hands from his to bring them up to his face stroking it lovingly.

 _Why am I continuing this? I should put a stop to this! Oh, boy! He is so dreamy. He is making my womanhood tremble more than the deep note. My cavern is dripping fluid faster than the flow of Niagara Falls. It is grateful to God I am wearing a pad. No, Ashido, stop it! Have self-control. Stop this! There is another way to make Izuku yours without having to go to the inevitable._

"Mina? What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? I mean I know you've always been lively, romantic, and cutesy but..." He couldn't finish his sentence because Mina placed her hand over his hand, enticing silence.

Her face came up close to him and the expression frightened him. She possessed a creepy smile with bright glossed over her eyes that peered into his very soul.

"Stop talking now, Izuku. Or I might just have to knock you out and then rape you," she said laughingly sending a chill his spine. She removed her hand from his mouth only to quickly cover it up with hers.

Her tongue performed a dance with his, exchanging flavors as he felt her teeth pulling his tongue into hers. He fell backward on the floor. The humming Mina rubbing her stomach. "Yummy! Izuku is flipping my switch," she said in a sing-song. "And don't worry, even if you feel this way, it wasn't going to stop me from wanting to rape you. For you are mine. You belong to me."

His eyes went wide in a complete panic now.

 _Stop this, Mina!_

"Mina, please. Can we take this slow or something? My heart isn't ready yet?"

 _Stop this, Mina!_

"Oh, Izuku!" She said soothingly at first which initially calmed his nerves until she said the next part. "Even if it wasn't, I will force your heart and make it love me, dear."

 _Stop this, Mina! Or else you are going to lose him!_

She took off her bra, exposing her assets. "Now, I am sick of waiting. The next time I want to hear my name is when you are screaming it."

 _STOP THIS NOW, MINA!_

Izuku asked God for forgiveness. As he planned to headbutt her, Mina shouted. "SSSSSTTTOOPPP!"

Izuku paused, seeing the pinkette's hair swirling uncontrollably. She panted loudly into the room. "Stop, stop, I say!"

"Stop," retorted Izuku confusingly. "You're the one who is planning to attack me and rape me."

"No, no...it...was...for...myself!" Trying to catch her breath, the pinkette said, "I...mean...I...am...sorry, Izuku!"

"Mina, what's going on?"

"If you could only imagine the things that are going on in my head, you wouldn't know where to begin." Mina backed away from Izuku, more for his protection. "Izuku, the thing is...I know this is weird to say at this time, especially after what you have heard and what I have said."

Keeping guard, the emerald-haired teen shook his head in agreement.

"If you can give me a few minutes of your time, would you allow me to explain yourself," she told him. "Here, I can prove to you that I won't harm you." Mina reached into her pocket and expelled everything she knew she was going to use on him. The chloroform, the syringe, vials of sedatives, a ball-and-gag, whips, chains, a blowtorch, and among other things.

 _Deep pockets_ , thought Izuku as his eyes were wide as saucers.

"There," she said as she put them on the bed. "Oh, yeah!" She pulled out another bottle of chloroform. "Am I allow permission for me to speak to you?"

Izuku remained frozen of the items that she was going to use on him. He kept his distance, positioning him to his desk. "You have five minutes to explain yourself."

"I don't need that much. Please, don't be too mad at me, Izuku."

 _ **To be continued….**_


	57. Of All These Social Networks(Conclusion)

_**Dear, fellow readers. Welcome to the second part of 'Of All These Social Networks (And These Computers!). The management would like to apologize as the scene prepared to Izuku's discovery of Sara B. Goode actually being Himiko Toga has been cut. For some reason, a certain website wouldn't approve of this scene, therefore, the sequence has been cut.**_

 _ **It doesn't take Izuku long to realize that there was something up with those crepes. Alongside with Sara B. Goode's demeanor, he learns that something was wrong.**_

 _ **Dabi, although mentioned in this story, has been cut from the chapter as she didn't make it. No, she didn't die but didn't want to witness the inevitable scene between Himiko and Izuku. And besides, Himiko is crazy herself and the thought of those two fighting over Izuku? Anyway, our apologies, the management.**_

 _ **We will now bring you to the scene with Izuku's discovery of Himiko Toga which is already in progress...**_

"Toga?!" Izuku stood alone in the empty restaurant as the foreign teen turned out to be his worst enemy in disguise.

"Surprise, Deku baby!" The blonde showcased her toothy grin. Her canine teeth shining in the light.

He was taken aback, walking backward from her. "How would you? How could you be…"

"Sara B. Goode? Really, Deku? Somewhere in the brain should be more than just hot air." She continued to smile, showing no signs of remorse as she made her way to her Izuku.

"Screw you, Toga! Can't believe I have fallen for your trap."

"That's okay, Deku. As I mentioned, you weren't always bright upstairs. Well for downstairs, I think it compensates." She smiled as she pointed to his groin. "Care to cast your white light toward me? Better yet, care to milk your white, fat seed inside of me?"

His eyes widened to the thought of Himiko showing interest in him. "No way in hell, you putz! I take my chances impregnating a half-dead dog before you."

She covered her mouth to hide her laughter. Especially as Izuku was scanning the restaurant for a way to escape. "Try to find a route? No way, baby! This entire place is surrounded by us!"

"You don't mean! You monster!"

With the snap of her fingers, the minions from the League of Villians surrounded the restaurant. Izuku didn't even think that All For One had the budget to support goons.

"Easy with the words, baby! You are getting me more riled up this usual."

"You stupid bitch!"

"Mmm, keep talking! You really want to blow a fat one in me. Shall we know what a Deku-Toga baby looks like?"

"Fuck that, Toga!"

"Words. Just things to deny the fact that you have the hots for me. Still upset about our little kissy, kissy moments? In fact, we can relive those moments."

Izuku suddenly felt tingly sensations coming from his groin. He became shocked when seeing his middleman rising from its flaccid slumber.

"What's wrong with me?!"

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Gals have been placing pills in old timer's food and drink to perk them up."

"You spiked my drink with Viagra?"

She waved her finger. "Your drink, your food. All of it as an investment for what you are going to do." She covered her mouth. "Plus, can't say Viagra. Might get into trouble for copyright infringement." She went into her pocket and pulled out a pack of pills. "As I am about to take so Not-Clomid!"

"What did you swallow?"

"The final piece of the puzzle. For celebrating _our_ little Toga party."

"Insane! Insane you are!"

"Tsk, tsk! Poor Deku! Maybe in nine months, you can reflect on your wrongs and your lies. But now, I want something even more exciting than blood...you!"

Izuku backed away. He tried to continue finding some place to escape.

"Trying to escape again, I see. Did I tell you that you are surrounded?"

"One, don't even bother using your powers. Your so-called friend Neito told me of your recent recovery with...Detroit Smash? Really, Izuku? Such a name to insult a town that already has problems of its own. What's next, Chicago Blitz? Dirty Flint Wallop? New Orleans Collision?"

"Screw you, Toga!"

"Don't worry, _we_ are getting there! Second, even if and that is a fat ass if you escape my minions, then you know I am going to catch you! I always catch my man, Izuku Midoriya! And third and most importantly, you try to fight me and I will let you know who is _definitely_ on top. And you are going to be the one thinking that you have labor pains after I am done with you, De-ku ba-by!" She blows a kiss to him, creating a stronger chagrin to the disgruntled and defenseless Izuku.

"Or four," interjected Izuku. "Just stop this madness and let me go." He narrowed his eyebrows, releasing a gut-wrenching smile. "Do you think you will get away with this? The moment you do these things and to a teenager at that, you will be so dead!"

"Foolish, Deku, don't you forget that you are the age of consent?" She pulls out her a tiny knife. Instantly, she charges toward Izuku. As Izuku shut his eyes, he felt a tiny prick. "Prick and suck," she told him with her trademark smile. She, then, reached for his cell phone from his pocket. "Watch me work!"

Izuku became stunned as she used her quirk to transform into him. "Hey, guys, what's up! This is Izuku Midoriya live and here is what I am going to announce. I am about to betray some friends for this. In a few moments, I am having legal and consensual sex with the enemy, Himiko Toga!" She uses her voice to mimic suckling noises. "Easy, Toga! Work that dick!" She gave the phone the peace sign. "Alright, Viewers, gotta go!" She turned off his cell phone and tossed it aside.

"Now...onto the main show!"

"No, Toga! Can we talk about this!" Izuku needed some resolution, especially when she caused him to be the laughing stock of UA High School.

"No, no, Deku. Not anymore. We are done talking!" She pushed Izuku to the floor.

"Toga, please! Himiko?!"

"The only thing I want to hear from you is 'yes' or 'sure' or 'Fuck me, Himiko! Tenderize that cock of mine with your tight cavern!'"

Himiko didn't take any time to tear her clothes into pieces. Buttons were flown as Izuku saw that her breasts and her pussy were exposed. She positioned herself on top of him. She was much heavier than he thought. Instantly, she unzipped his pants, displaying his dick. Her eyes and her shifting hands depicted that she wasn't in the mood for foreplay. She wanted this piece of meat now.

"Don't worry, my precious Deku. I am NOT on the pill. I want to fill your warmth as we make our kits." She licked her lips. "Shall we name our kits, Chigusa, Miku, or Izumi? You...be...the...judge!"

Izuku cringed as he felt his dick entering the suction of her tight cavern. Her pussy managed to swallow his entire girth. She didn't flinch. She purred alluringly as she got the prize.

After a short while, she began gyrating her hips. She laughed in pleasure, showing her cat-like eyes, managing to keep her focus on her Deku. Her moans were haughty, grabbing her own breasts as Izuku stood there clueless and confused. He tried to protest but she used her free hand to grab both of his hands.

"Himiko…" It was interrupted when she enveloped her lips with his. After a while of gently suckling on them, she forcefully pried his apart so that her tongue could slide on in. Izuku wanted to resist, only to fail as she allowed saliva to enter his mouth.

He started to feel strange.

"This should help you calm you a touch, baby!"

The saliva was making him numb. He couldn't feel much. Only the strong sensation of pleasure as she continued stroking his dick with her hips. At any moment, he was going to climax.

Izuku silently cried his lover's name as he climaxed inside of Himiko.

She was laughing, crying, screaming. All emotions were allowed under the sun on what they were doing in the restroom.

After a few minutes of cumming, she finally ceased and stepped from Izuku. He didn't want to see the semen dripping from her cavern. She looked satisfied, rubbing her stomach in delight.

"I am filled, Deku. Thanks for the meal. Of course, it might take about nine months to properly digest,"

He was silent. He was embarrassed, ashamed, humiliated.

"Catch you cheating on me, those bitches will die," she said as she kissed his nose. She kissed his neck before puncturing her teeth into it. "And I will film it, make you watch it, and then get off to it!"

"Toga…"

"Get some rest, Deku! Get...some...rest!"

Silence followed afterward.

 _ **Sometime later….**_

It was lunch time as usual at UA High School. Izuku was sitting outside under the tree as he was opening his bento box. The old-fashioned classic peanut butter and jelly sandwich had to do the trick for the time being. His mother was short on funds and was unable to give her darling son money until the following weekend. She had to make a trip overseas to give her delightful, hardworking husband a strongly-worded explanation on why their hardworking funds were going to support local Filipino single mothers.

Izuku hoped to hear from his mother soon. He needed to buy some milk to go with the peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"On second thought, I need her to save those coins," he said under his breath as he looked to the clear skies. "Especially now since I am planning to be a father."

Himiko is pregnant with twins. Fortunately, the video of ' _his'_ confession wasn't released. However, it was used as blackmail if he were to run away from her. He was also fortunate that their relationship remains a secret. However, it didn't mean that Izuku was scot-free. It wasn't that bad. He had to report his whereabouts when she wasn't there to see him. Dates were mandatory and weekly to places of her choosing. Sex was nonnegotiable. If she could, she would make love to her sweet cinnamon roll every waking moment.

However, appearances were necessary...for now.

Before Izuku could take the first bite, another hand slapped his hand. Izuku felt like life was in slow motion as he saw his sandwich dropped to the floor to be feasted by the hidden critters.

"Good, you aren't doing anything right now, Midoriya!" Izuku tried to keep his smiling composure as the self-proclaimed genius of class 1-B, Neito Monoma made his humble appearance.

"Afternoon, Monoma! What can I do to help you today?"

Monoma raised his eyebrow. "What?! No 'how can I serve you?' No 'how can I please you today?'"

Izuku scoffed under his breath. "What do you want, Neito? I really don't have time today."

The blonde scoffed. "Well, I'd be. Anyway, I need your help with something. Another girl I've met."

"Not interested."

"Midoriya, please! I know that Sara B. Goode woman was foul and corrupted. A bad judgment call!"

"And as I said, not interested!"

Neito furrowed his eyebrows. "I will tell Kayama-sensei or Ectoplasm-sensei on these stolen test papers in my hand."

Izuku crossed his legs. "Do what you have to do! I can handle suspension!"

Neito crossed his arms. "I will tell the girls about you and Simpleton friends about your 'Sadie Hawkins!'"

Izuku yawned his breath to Neito. "I don't care, Monoma! After what I have experienced thanks to you, a mouthful from Nezu and a brief vacation is all I need at this point." Izuku stood up and picked up his dropped sandwich. He used Neito's hand to duplicate the sandwich. "Go ask Minoru. He isn't a poor sport!" He took a bite of his sandwich and walked away from the scene.

Confused and perplexed, he stared at Izuku. "What's wrong with that boy?"

" _He isn't a boy anymore. He is a man. My man! A man that you have fucked with!"_

Neito felt a force pulling him up and into the tree.

" _Let's teach you a lesson on what happens to bastards that fuck with my Deku!"_

Silence followed thereafter.

 _ **The End!**_


	58. The Doctor Is (s)In (MHI Special)(Chiyo)

_**Ladies, gentlemen, and my dear fans (if I still have any. I never see my followers and favorites stats go up and down like the stock exchange). Anyway, we here at The Management thinks that Izuku needs to have a check-up. After fifty chapters and over hundreds of thousands of words, a hero's sanity...I mean strength might go depleted and we don't need him stressed out and overworked. We think we need to get him checked out, don't you think?**_

 _ **Here is a special chapter of 'My Hero Izuku (...And No One Else's). Izuku goes to the doctor….**_

 _ **For my Fanfiction people. Since we can't show pictures, imagine a younger Recovery Girl!**_

Going to the doctor's office was not Izuku's favorite thing to do for activity. But it was through the urging of his mother if he goes for a check-up. His mother grew concern about her son. Over the last several chapters, she has been observing her son's behavior. She hasn't been home as often because of her business trips or spending time with her husband, but she has kept tab of her son. She hasn't called him on it, but she hoped the doctor would help. For starters, she knew that her darling son hasn't been home all of the time.

His excuses are valid - hanging out at Momo's house, tending to the errands of his teachers, Nemuri Kayama and Shouta Aizawa, helping out his classmate, Reiko, with homework, being a helpful friend to Kinoko, Mina, and Ochako, spending time with Shouto, doing favors for Neito and Manga, bible study with Ibara, being a big brother to Eri, helping out at the bathhouse with Nejire, going to concerts with Kyoka, cosplaying with Mei, being an example as a hero to Yui, spending nights with his childhood friend, Katsuki, and among other things.

However, she couldn't count for the other nights. At times, she would come into his room and he was gone. Instead of confronting her son, she went to her friends Mitsuki Bakugo, Mayuko Yaoyorozu, Mikoto Uraraka, Kyoka Jiro, and Rei Todoroki with her concerns. Most of them jolted whenever Izuku was on the subject. Their responses were that they were going to talk to their children about it.

It has been a few chapters since their last conversation and has not displayed any change.

She looked at her son while she was reading a magazine. She just couldn't help but observe him. Izuku was her son, the pride and joy. It was no reminder that she was her only son and the sole male in the Midoriya household since her husband was away. She looked to Izuku as the future provider of the household if her husband passed.

Someone has to carry the Midoriya legacy. She took steady breaths, which was perfect timing to take her nerve pills. No reason to have lecherous thoughts or temptations. She was at the doctor's office for her son. She needed to relax.

And to not get excited.

She hoped the doctor was some older woman with wrinkles deeper than the Mariana Trench and breasts that sag lower than the popular opinion of American foreign politics.

It was concerning to see her son not being himself. The emerald-haired mother was seeing bags in his eyes. He hasn't been sleeping well. The consumptions of coffee he has consumed was a growing factor. He has noticed scratch marks on his body, including bite marks. What worried Inko the most was seeing a bruise around his son's neck. She felt guilty, better yet a coward.

Those were the words she wanted to use. As _incandescent with rage, combustive with furious anger, bedazzling with hate, agleam with fury,_ and _coruscant with extermination_ weren't in the list of words to manage her control.

It was time to take another nerve pill.

"Izuku Midoriya." The voice of the nurse called Izuku's name. He put down the magazine and followed his mother into the doctor's office. The nurse asked him to step to the weighing scale.

She wrote notes on her notepad and led the mother and son to a room. The nurse asked Izuku to sit on the bed. He extended his arm as he knew the nurse would ask for his blood pressure.

The nurse took some notes on her notepad before alerting them that the doctor would come shortly. The door was closed, leaving them alone.

Both of them kept their eyes on each other. Neither had blinked. A small bit of awkwardness was occurring in their pregnant silence. Izuku tapped his fingers on his pants. His mother coughed a few times, eyes darting back and forth to the nearby stethoscope or the containers of used needles.

Both were waiting for their next move.

Inko broke the silence.

"It seems like I don't see much of you these days, kiddo." His moher chuckled, but it was disguising the concern in her voice. "School and friends are keeping you very busy."

Izuku laughed. "You can say that. Working on special projects with many people in this series. I don't want to let them down."

"When was the last time you have spent some time with your old lady?"

"We had time to ourselves? I mean remember that one chapter. You made me tea and..." He began blushing, putting his two fingers together like a timid schoolgirl. "That love letter and I was _your_ Papa?"

Inko nervously laughed of that particular truth. She took another nerve pill. "Such a charming, dashing boy. I can't recall that particular chapter, honey."

Izuku returned her response with a small chuckle. "Yeah, I guess not. That was at the beginning. Over forty-five chapters have passed since then."

She looked at the window before returning to Izuku. "Tell me about the new friends you are making."

Izuku looked away but didn't want to trigger any suspicion. He had to be fast on his feet with responses. "Just a group of kids that are interested in working with me. They say I have charisma and talent."

She winked to her son. "You are a very popular boy."

He laughed. "I doubt that, Mom. I am no Ojiro or Denki or Fumikage."

She raised her eyebrow. "Who are they, sweetheart?"

"Just characters that barely get mentioned in this series. Aside from that, heartthrobs. Or at least according to the ladies, I guess."

The door opened and in came a doctor that stood like a soldier. Every action, every step looked methodical and purposeful. Izuku was relieved when seeing the doctor was someone he knew. The doctor gave the duo a smile, but it appeared as a professional smile. Like it was out of courtesy. She closed the door and observed the notes that the nurse gave him earlier.

"This is _the_ Midoriya in the charts," answered the doctor in a pleasant voice. She rubbed his hair excitedly with her fingers. She turned to his mother. "I am Dr. Chiyo Shuzenji and I will be serving your son today. I do part-time here at the hospital whenever they need assistance." She winked at Izuku as she blushed. "But I am known to everyone else as Recovery Girl." She shrugged her shoulders. "Dr. Shuzenji, Dr. S, or Recovery Girl. Hey, even RG!" She gave another wink. "Okay?!"

"Charmed." It wasn't a stale response but it wasn't a well-given response from his mother. She took steady breaths. This is for Izuku, she kept telling herself. _She had to be sexy. She HAD to be sexy!_

Izuku shook her hand but it was returned with a hug (to the dismay (she meant concern) of Inko.). The doctor began with her procedure. The doctor asked the routine if he took any prescription drugs or vitamins, which he denied. He asked if it was the first time visiting the doctor's office. Izuku answered that it was the first in a while. The doctor took notes of whatever he answered and then turn to his mother.

"Dr. Shuzenji, I brought Izuku here to see what is going on with him," said Inko.

"Any symptoms or odd behavior with him," asked Recovery Girl.

Inko explained to the doctor of the odd behavior that has been occurring with his son over the last couple of chapters. Each time the doctor scribbled any notes, it made Izuku's stomach churned. He was worried that his mother was catching on with the "over-the-top" events in this series.

Honestly, he knew it was a matter of time before his mother found out, or at least caught a whiff of suspicion.

The doctor put a stethoscope on Izuku's chest. She asked him to breathe a few times before completing the process. She checked on his reflexes, used a tongue depressor, and observed his eyes. She scribbled some more notes on her notepad.

The doctor returned to face Inko. "You mentioned to me that he had a bruise on his neck?"

"Yes, ma'am," answered Inko. "Also scratch marks and bite marks also."

Recovery Girl went around and observed the marks in question. With his gloved hand, he put it around his neck. She asked him to take off his shirt. She inspected it and wrote a few notes before closing the file folder.

The doctor took off her glasses and sat on the counter. She let out a little smirk at the duo. "I don't see anything serious with Izuku, Mrs. Midoriya! I can explain with the minor debacles that are going on with your son. For starters, the bags under Izuku's eyes is due to lack of sleep. Does he have a curfew?"

Inko shook his head. "Yes, he does. However, he does spend the night with others."

The doctor hummed. "Reduce the overnight stays and make sure that he gets eight hours. After a while, the bags will fade."

"What about the bruise," asked Inko.

Dr. Shuzenji mischievously smirked and turned to him. The smirk she displayed to Izuku worried him because he knew what direction she was going. "Pardon me if I sound rude, Izuku. Is there a girl you are talking to right now?"

The emerald-haired teen turned red in result made Inko's eyes widened. He played coy and went along with it. "I am talking to a girl, yes."

"Dear Mom, there is nothing to worry about with the bruise. Just a common teenage love bite."

"Icchan," exclaimed his mother shockingly, saying his nickname for the first time. "You are letting girls do that to you!?"

The doctor intervened. "This is a typical teenage act. I am not surprised. He is young. Exploration is common. Don't know why it is still taboo." She put back on his glasses. "If you don't mind, Mrs. Midoriya. I want to have a little private time with Izuku. There is nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure this is wise," asked Inko.

"Certainly. Doctor's orders," answered Recovery Girl as she winked at her.

Following the doctor's orders, Inko stepped out of the room. The doctor observed a few notes before turning her sights on Izuku. "Izuku, I have a serious question and forgive me if I approach this with strong urgency. Are you sexually active?"

He didn't want to say it, but his body language gave it away. The doctor nodded her head.

"I see. Izuku, I say this because when seeing your body, I noticed that these marks are common when one is engaging in sex. Let me ask you something, are you staying protected?"

"Not all of the time."

"Ok, Izuku, I am not going to stop you from having sex. However, you need to wear a condom at all times. You are aware of the diseases and risk of pregnancy?"

"Yes, Dr. S."

"The moment I pinpointed this was when I saw the marks. Looking at you, these sexual acts is making you lose sleep. Am I correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"How often do you have sex?"

"Almost every day. Maybe twice a day. Sometimes three in a single session."

"Okay. Quite the weekend, my little emerald peach!" The doctor returned to his file folder and scribbled some notes. "Another question and pardon my rudeness. Is that your only partner?"

"Doctor, I rather not say. You are right about me being sexually active. You are right that I am not getting any sleep because of I having sex. I have been sore of the constant sex I am getting. It is getting to me, doctor. My mother has been the only person being concerned about it. Please don't tell my mom. She doesn't need to know right now."

The doctor wavered her hand approvingly. "Of course, I won't. Everything is here is strictly _doctor-patient privilege_. However, I do recommend at some point to discuss to your family about sex. Not stopping you, but you are too young to engage in such acts." He took a breath. "I ask people like you this because I check for things like STDs or other hidden diseases. If you are having sex with multiple partners, you have to be wary of these things. STDs or other health symptoms like AIDS or HIV don't show right away. That is why I encourage you wearing condoms so that you won't get burned if you know what I mean."

Izuku nodded his head.

"Another thing I should tell you is that constant sex can lead to having serious problems like pelvic inflammatory disease. It leads to infertility, which means you can't have children."

Izuku was feeling drained, but grateful at the same time.

She went to the counter and wrote a prescription to give to Izuku. "Here is a prescription for your soreness. Here is another one. It is a sleep aid. I also recommend taking a break from sex."

"Taking a break," asked Izuku with curiosity.

"Your body can take a toll if you don't give yourself a rest. Sex is an exercise, but like any exercise, too much can lead to troubled grounds. If I were your son, I discourage you to do it. However, I suggest cutting the days. Say instead of every day, maybe two to three days a week."

She reached into her cell phone and clicked on her calendar tab. "I want to schedule an appointment with you in the next few months. I will send your mother the details."

"Yes, ma'am," he answered politely as he prepared to step off the table.

"Just a second, Izuku," interjected the doctor. "There is one more test I need to do." Izuku positioned himself back on the bed.

"When checking your breathing, I felt some irregularity in pace, particularly your heart rate," she said concerningly. She reached into the drawer and pulled on plastic gloves. "Just to be sure, may I ask you to take off your shirt and lie down on the bed, please?"

"Yes, Dr. S," answered Izuku as he followed directions. She reached for his shirt and put it on the table beside her. Her eyes shifted at his stomach. For a teenager, he carried himself well with his pecs.

"Lie down for me, please," she instructed him.

He complied, lying himself down on the bed.

She reached for her stethoscope. Izuku felt the cold plate touching his chest. She took her time, drawing it smoothly and slowly on her chest. She was making light humming noises.

For a second, Izuku thought he had a slight moan coming from her voice.

She removed the stethoscope. Her eyes were closed, folding her arms in the process. "It is just as I thought, Izuku. I think we need to take another test." She sat down on the rolling chair beside her. She slowly crossed her legs. Izuku averted his eyes as he saw a glimpse of her panties.

They were red-and-white striped.

Dr. Shuzenji reached for the oxygen mask from behind her. Calmly and maintaining a professional composure, she used the rolling chair to slide next to Izuku.

"Okay, Izuku. I just want to check your breathing patterns. Okay, honey." She pulled the oxygen mask and applied to his face. "There is nothing to fear. You will get a great supply of oxygen."

He remained calm, listening to her instructions.

"I want you to keep your eyes to the ceiling for me and count backward," she told him.

"Just to breathe, Dr. S," he questioned her with the face in his mask.

"Just relax, sweetie," she replied soothingly as she turned on the tank. "Keep your eyes on the ceiling and just remain calm."

"Yes, Dr. S."

"Call me, Chiyo, sweetie."

Before Izuku could produce a vowel or a consonant, he felt a sharp prick of a needle in his vein. Recovery Girl grabbed his wrist, rubbing it gently and kissing it affectionately. "Izuku, don't struggle. The potency is stronger and you will be sedated in seconds."

Moisture of his breath could be seen from the oxygen mask. His chest was compressing rapidly.

"Shh, Izuku, darling," she said calmly. "Relax. A sense of euphoria will rush into a brain. Let it flow like a gentle surf on the beach. Don't worry, Izuku. Chiyo is going to take good care of you."

She noticed his eyes were at the door. She knew it was due to her distraction from earlier.

"Don't worry about your mother, sweetie. Orderlies think she is seeing things and she, too, will get this same kind of shot." She rubbed his stomach gently, caressing it. "In an all-expenses-paid four-padded room with a thin sheet on a cold, concrete bed with three channels." She gave him a wet peck to his forehead. "I know, sweetness. Tears of happiness! Fighting to keep yourself awake to see my lovely face. Don't worry, you will soon. Sweet dreams. You're fading. Just go to sleep. Go to sleep."

She continued stroking his hair until his eyes finally shut.

"Aww, look at my precious little patient," she said gently and in an awing voice. "I was telling the truth about you not having sex. Those bitches were very rough with you." She flicked his nose. "Don't worry, I am the gentle one! And since this is now my vacation, plenty for time, love, and care!"

 _And time for affection with you, my precious cinnamon roll!_

 _ **To be continued?**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this. Those who unfollow from this, deuces! Peace out! "I write what's in my heart. No longer care if you aren't rocking with it!"**_

 _ **Until next time!**_


	59. The Deku Wars (Kyoka vs Mina) (Part I)

_**Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you another MHI special: 'The Deku Wars: Kyoka vs. Mina.'**_

 _ **Are you Team Kyoka or are you Team Mina?**_

In the condo of Wild, Wild Pussycat member, Ryuko Tsuchikawa, the blonde was facing a certain dilemma with a particular group of people.

And by people, it was really three.

And by three, it was really Kyoka, Mina, and the adorable cinnamon roll, Izuku.

The blonde Pixie-bob took a few sips of Hennessy from the glass. Of course it was a Friday and two in the afternoon, but it was five o'clock somewhere in this world.

She sighed happily. "A fifth of Hennessy! That is how freedom tastes." She took another swig before slamming down on the kitchen counter. "The water of the gods, I swear." _Now, to the problem._

If there was ever a grudge match Ryuko would serve as a mediator or a referee, this would be it. The punk rocker and the pinkette were staring daggers at each other in the living room. Both on opposite ends of couches. The atmosphere was thick and tense the moment they had entered the apartment.

 _ **Earlier that day….**_

Ryuko stepped out of the tall white building carrying a sheet of paper. It was a very important piece of paper that signified her freedom.

'And be sure to not come back into this place again, missy,' said the elder man in a police uniform.

She replied with a wink and the peace sign. 'I promise, Officer. No more stalking and stealing articles of clothing for me.'

'Thank you, missy,' replied the toothy-grin officer. 'You are more than welcome to come back anytime that doesn't involve any reason for probation.'

'Highly doubt it,' she said with another wink. 'Bye!'

The happy-go-lucky hopped and skipped as she knew the probability of repeating the incident that put her on the hot seat was nigh.

Until then, she didn't mind heading to the convenient store for a celebratory drink.

And that was when she encountered the three in question.

' _Leave us alone, you conniving bitch!'_

' _You fuck off, you horned snake in the grass.'_

' _Izuku is mine and you know it! Leave your stubby hanging lobes out of our lives!'_

' _Hell no, you Majin Buu reject! Deku is mine!'_

' _No, he is mine!'_

' _No, he is mine!'_

' _Mine!'_

' _Mine!'_

' _MINE!'_

' _MINE!'_

Pixie-bob watched helplessly as poor Deku was in the middle hanging and dangling like a thread. A red thread of love that was bound to split.

'Girls, please,' begged and pleaded the strained Izuku. 'People are watching and we don't need to make a scene.'

'If she lets go, then we can go our _married_ way,' replied the pinkette with a wink.

Kyoka picked up the pinkette's hint and static electricity began flaring up. 'The only way I am letting go of Izuku is by death and death alone.' She wrapped tightly around his arms. 'And if I die, he is coming with me.'

'Do you want to be waterboarded, bitch,' barked Mina.

'Do you want to get turned into a pack,' barked Kyoka.

'Let go,' barked Mina.

'No, you let go,' barked Kyoka.

It was two knocks to the forehead that made the girls separate from Izuku, causing them to fall on their butts. Izuku landed to the wall. His eyes were spiraling, dizzy from the encounter he had unfortunately endured.

Pixie-bob saw the steaming smoke from her hands as she appeared in front of the girls. 'Actually, ladies. You will both let go!'

Mina sat up, feeling the bump on her head. 'Whoever did this to my good looks is wanting to see our heavenly father early!' She stopped when seeing the Pro Hero in front of her.

'The only place you will be seeing is Nezu if I were to tell,' replied Pixie-bob as she folded her arms. She turned to Kyoka. 'Make one false move and this lighter of mine will be so far up your ass that your tonsils will be doing shadow puppets.'

Kyoka immediately understood. She wouldn't dare challenge the infamous member of the Wild, Wild Pussycats.

Their little public disturbance was gathering a small crowd. Didn't want the girls to get in trouble and didn't want Izuku to face embarrassed, she decided on a game plan. 'My apartment is nearby.' She stuck out her finger. 'Let's go! Now!' The girls followed suit. Meanwhile, she picked up Izuku and carried him on her shoulder to head back with them.

It wasn't long until she got a few whiffs of the cinnamon roll. _He smells like I thought he would._

 _ **Back to the present….**_

Ryuko coughed to gather the girls' attention. One couldn't keep their eye off the other as Izuku sat in the middle of them. He was sitting in the chair unconscious. Before entering the apartment, Mina tried to sneak attack Kyoka with a punch. However, she missed and accidentally striking Izuku.

Ryuko gave Mina another knock to the head.

"So, girls. Causing a raucous because both like the other," she said as she fixed her lips. She crossed her legs as she observe the area. "Frankly as potential Pro Heroes, you must present yourself better than that."

Kyoka raised her hand. "Auntie…."

"Onee-chan is fine," said Ryuko with her glaring smile and popping vein from her forehead.

"Ryuko _onee_ -chan," said Kyoka correcting herself, "I would like to say that me and my darling Izuku were minding our own business until this big titted piece of bubblegum came and intervened."

"Fuck you," interjected Mina. "Why lie? Darling Izuku and I were eating ice cream at the drink bar before you stormed in and snatch him away from me."

Kyoka stuck out her tongue. "Not before snatching him away from the arcade while playing _DDR._ " She gave a frightening glare. "And I almost had the high score."

"Not before you took him away from the movies."

"Not before you snatched him away from the dorm after what the police said, 'suspicious persons on campus.'"

"I only did that because you filed a police report stating that I was stealing his boxers!"

"Interloper," shouted Kyoka.

"Shrew," shouted Mina.

"Wannabe Medusa!"

"Your mother!"

"You would bring up mothers, Pinky! At least my mother don't swallow babies for a living!"

"I will kill you, Jirou!"

"Don't start shit, Ashido! I will end you, girl! In the casket! And my Izuku will be there with me as we smoke your ashes!" She gave a frightening glare. "With our baby, of course!" She licked her lips as she rub her belly.

"Virgin!"

"Slut!"

"Amy Winehouse reject!"

"Thotiana!"

Ryuko watched the girls exchanged insults and jabs over the past few minutes. She had enough.

"ENOUGH!"

By that time, Mina had a knife and Kyoka, surprisingly, was holding a blowtorch. The girls put their weapons down.

"It seems to me that you girls have an obvious dilemma," she said as she blew through her nose. She stared at the unconscious Izuku. "Both of you are fighting for the same man, correct?"

Both girls nodded.

"And you are willing to do anything to make him yours, right?"

Both girls nodded.

"I will go to the ends of the Earth for him," said Mina.

"I will scour the Earth and will make him feel things that will wake up his priest," replied Kyoka.

Mina scoffed with laughter. "With what?" She smirked again. "Your tits are flatter than the taste of LaCroix."

"Pinky, please! According to the rumor mill, you are the KFC of UA High," interjected Kyoka. "When the breasts and the thighs are done, all is left is a greasy box."

Pixie-bob snapped her fingers once again. She grabbed the girls attention once again.

"Anyway, it seems you guys will do _anything_ to get him. But what about Izuku? His feelings?"

Both girls stared blankly at the blonde.

" **Fuck permission. He is MINE,"** exclaimed the girls.

"No, mine!"

"No, mine!"

Ryuko knocked their foreheads with her fist. Ryuko shook her hands from her smoking fist. "Jesus, how many licks do you need to get to the center of your thick skulls?!" She sighed loudly. "A contest!"

"A contest," retorted Kyoka.

"If you girls want to date Izuku, then you guys have to make him yours," said Ryuko. She stood up gently and walked toward the window, looking at the view of Musutafu.

"Arrange a date or a hangout. You both will get one shot to make Izuku yours," said Ryuko. "No wisecracks. No interference. Do as you will on whatever happens. At the end of the day, it will be up to Izuku." She turned to the girls. "I am serious. No interfering with each other. Understood?"

Both girls were quiet.

"Understood," she asked again sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," said Mina.

"Yes, onee-chan," said Kyoka.

"Good," said Ryuko as she folded her arms approvingly. "You have a week to think of strategy. Leave me your email and we will be in touch."

Kyoka and Mina followed suit as they gave the blonde their information. It wasn't long when Ryuko took them to the door.

"Get along with each other until then," said Ryuko. "And I mean it."

"What about Izuku," asked Mina.

"I had arranged Yawara to escort him back home when he wakes up," said Ryuko. "He will be in good hands. Take care!"

Ryuko closed the door as the girls were left alone in the hallway.

A few minutes, the girls were outside of the condo as they faced each other.

"So, Jirou, may the best girl win," said Mina as she extended her hand to Kyoka.

Kyoka had a slight apprehension but agreed. "May the best woman win." _May the best woman win. And that is me, you wadded up piece of bubblegum that is better off as a stain on the floor. Your snake ass think I will play fair? Hell no! I will do whatever it takes to have Izuku. Even if it means sabotaging._

Mina nodded to her as she patted Kyoka on the back. _I ain't agreed to shit. My fucking fingers were crossed! This retroactive grungry wannabe Kurt Cobain bitch! Do you think I will see you take my Deku away, you moronic jizz rag?! I will end you, girl! Don't you think for a second that this truce will change anything. I will do whatever it takes to have Izuku. Even if it means sabotaging._

"Farewell, Jirou," said Mina as she walked away from Kyoka. _Bitch!_

"Later, Ashido," replied Kyoka happily. _Fucking thot!_

 _ **To be continued….**_

Ryuko was pouring herself a glass of wine as she was dimming the lights in her condo. Sade was playing in the background. She sighed happily as she was sporting her black-clad lingerie. She swayed her hips as Sade was reaching her crescendo to "Caught Up In The Rapture." Her soft supple breasts were exposed, feeling free as she was preparing to have a night of her own.

Her very precious Deku.

Yawara was kind enough to convince Shouta Aizawa for him to stay over as he was falling ill. She told Aizawa that he caught it from her after he spent the day assisting her with housekeeping.

It was Ryuko that caught the flu. The flu for Izuku's love.

Izuku was lying peacefully in bed. Yawara was also kind enough to insert sedatives in his veins, ensuring that will have a peaceful sleep.

 _Oh, my sweet sleeping beauty! My beloved prince needs a kiss from his princess!_ Pixie-bob closed the door to her bedroom, slowly discarding her clothing as she prepared for a night of revelry.

She produce smirk, thinking when she stood at her window watching the girls depart for the evening. Sinister thoughts were in her mind. _This is quite a contest, ladies. Do you think you prepubescent asses think you have a chance with my Deku?! No way in hell! No way in hell!_

Izuku was making a cute snore as she climbed into bed with him. She stroked his cheek slowly, using her lips to kiss his forehead.

 _I have to play the part for this. Those girls won't last! Before the contest is over, they will end up destroying each other, leaving me there to support my loving Deku._ She touched his soft lips. "Your lips, your body, your scent. It is everything I thought it would. Stealing your underwear, following you through campus, and even around those cheap whores was worth getting arrested and getting off probation." She blew into his ear. "It was worth it!"

She pulled his hand, slowly to cradle her breast. She bit her lip as his touch was like electricity. "I can't wait to touch your lips. I bet it is sweet as honey. But unfortunately, I can't! Those girls will know and they can't know...for now." She became aroused as she glided his hand to her moist pussy. "It still doesn't mean I can't get off to you."

 _Yes! Izuku! Yes!_

 _Your hand is filling me up!_

 _I will make you mine, Izuku!_

 _I will make you mine, Izuku!_

 _I will sabotage those bitches for you!_

 _I love you, Izuku!_

 _ **To be continued...for real this time!**_


	60. How To Survive A Yandere (MHI Special)

_**Hey, guys! [girlfriendoftheauthor] with another MHI special. As I take a break from my thesis and my boyfriend works on his writer's block (as well as working on a collab with another writer) I will be writing this special.**_

 _ **In this particular chapter, Izuku, with the assistance of Shouto, will show us how to survive from a yandere!**_

 _ **To understand this chapter,**_ "x" is Izuku, " _x" is Shouto_ , and 'x' is the yandere in question.

* * *

 _ **Live from your mother's basement (just kidding) is the special, "How To Survive When You Are Stalked By A Yandere," with your host, Izuku Midoriya!**_

"Thank you, dear authors. I can take it from here."

"The first thing we should ask ourselves is what is a yandere?"

"We have seen plenty of shows that profiles yandere-like characters. There are _Schools Days_ , _Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni_. Maybe that psycho from _Akame Ga Kill_! Of course, the infamous yandere that is well-known from the show _Mirai Nikki_! However, because of an upcoming lawsuit from this character, from this aforementioned show, after I said some things about her on Twitter, I am unable to say her name or bring up the show."

"I mean, Twitter fingers can get you in a lot of trouble these days. Ask a certain figure from the head of state."

"So, she is suing me and what she is offering is very mundane. Even litigation is questioning her sanity. But, she is suing me for my body. She wants exclusive use of me. Now, let's be honest, ladies and gentleman, in fandom land, she needs to take a number. She is not the only one who is after me and my body."

"I have many who wants my virginity, but how can I explain that I have already…. Anyway, if there is one adamant thing about a yandere that is factual. They are very determined characters."

"And they _always_ get their man."

"As a matter of fact, I am currently held up in the bathroom of a yandere as we speak. This butter knife wedging the door and my back against the door, with my feet at the cabinet for support is keeping her from opening this door."

"So, knowing her strength and her willfulness, it is going to take a few minutes before she opens this door. So, I will have to brief as possible on this special."

" _How to Survive When You Are Stalked by a Yandere?!"_

"The first thing you have to understand is what is a yandere?"

"Fortunately, I have an expert who is familiar with the subject of yandere. Thanks to his obsession with video games, ero-manga, manga, and anime, he can help us. Joining me via cell phone is my best friend and classmate, Shouto Todoroki. Shouto, glad you can join us."

" _Thank you, Deku. Shouto, here, to discuss the topics on knowing your yandere."_

" _Ok, the first thing you need to know is what is a yandere?"_

" _A yandere is a person, usually female, who is romantically obsessed with a person to the point where violence is often, I mean, often involved. They are psychotic and/or violent when they ponder on their obsession. They go to great lengths to get what they want, even if it involves the death of others and/or their target."_

"Thank you, Shouto, for giving me this definition. If I would have done my homework, then I would not be in this particular position as of now. Now, Shouto, tell me more about signs of knowing a yandere. Is there any look? Any behavior?"

" _There is, Izuku Tell-tale signs of a yandere is now an ongoing thing in the community. It is important to know these signs because you never know when you are dealing with a yandere. Well, just like autism, sexuality, love, diseases, and other things, yandere has a spectrum as well."_

" _From my research, there are three different kinds of yandere: the one who loves you, the one who loves your friend, and the one who loves you to the point that they want to KILL you."_

Let's pause for a second, Shouto. I have to add another obstacle to the door. I am afraid she is getting crafty with this door.

' _Deku, Deku?! You can't hide from me, Deku! Don't think that this door will withstand longer than our love, Deku! I am after you, my darling.'_

Ok, Shouto, I am safe for now. So, please continue.

 _ **[Here are the signs (The yandere who LOVES you):**_

 _She hangs out with you too often._

 _She threatens your friends and family that are the closest to you._

 _Knows your daily routine, including your private ones._

 _Attacks those who bully you._

 _Always has plans of marriage and the names of your children._

 _Very distant, always watching you from a distance._

 _Has threatened physical harm on you._

 _Promises you their eternal devotion._

 _Finally, your friends and/or family turn up "missing."]_

 _ **[Here are the signs (The yandere who LOVES your friend):**_

 _She becomes very distant._

 _Personality change, very important, especially if you are close to them._

 _Always on alert and very attentive to his environment._

 _Becomes introverted and fearful._

 _Sleep deprivation._

 _Finally, begin to see less and less of your friend.]_

 _ **[Here are the signs (The yandere who literally LOVES you to death):**_

 _She threatens you with violence at all times._

 _She has done physical harm to you._

 _Has attempted to kill you on numerous occasions._

 _There is a weapon with them during your encounters_

 _Always giving you a glare._

 _Finally, there is no peace in your life until she kills you (and possibly herself so she can follow you in the afterlife).]_

"Very vital information if you want to know a yandere. Something I wish I would've picked up sooner."

" _It happens, Izuku. Understand that a yandere is the kind of person who doesn't let themselves be known. They walk among us. What used to be a trend in the East is now becoming widespread in America. Honestly, the characteristics of a yandere have existed for a while. It is thanks to Japanese anime/manga who shed light on this topic."_

" _Annie Wilkes is your classic American example of yandere if you ever saw the movie "Misery." Another example of American yandere is the character from "Play Misty for Me," "Swimfan," or "Fatal Attraction."_

"Thank you for…. Oh, God, she has cracked the door. I am hearing crackling sounds, Shouto!"

' _I told you, darling. No door in the world is going to stop me from our love, Deku baby. I can't wait to smother you with lots and lots of love. I will make marks, Deku, darling. Lots and lots of marks, baby! Because you are mine and mine alone. Can't wait to have a bite of you, Deku baby!'_

"Oh, shit, Shouto! Time is running out! Back to the subject while I hold on to all of my might, how can we survive when we are being stalked by a yandere?"

" _I can hear it in your voice, man. Ok, here are the signs of surviving when being stalked by a yandere:_

 _Never go home alone. Stay with a group of friends when leaving places. Develop a buddy system. Make sure you keep check with each other until you get to your destinations. If you are walking alone, stay in well-lit places. Never take shortcuts in alleys. Always stay in the open."_

" _If you are walking with a yandere, make sure you walk behind them. One of the biggest flaws I have researched is when they turn their back on them. Keep your eyes on them."_

" _Keep a weapon. If you are a pacifist, still keep a weapon. Keep a concealed knife or a stun gun, something. You don't want to kill that person, but still, have something to stay guarded."_

" _Never answer unknown numbers."_

" _Keep your curtains closed at night."_

" _Keep every window locked and always lock your doors."_

" _And whatever you do, if she asks, "do you love her? Yes or no," then answer her with "or." It will throw her off. "_

"I am holding on to the door as much as I can, Shouto. Anything else? Like if a yandere confronts you?"

" _Alright, if you are engaged with a yandere and feel threatened, run and get in contact with the police. Another thing is…."_

"Shouto, sorry to break this up, but she is getting closer to me. We have to wrap this up."

" _Do you want me to call the police, dude?"_

"It...wouldn't do...any...good. The...sun doesn't...come...up...for...another...eight...hours!"

" _Are you saying that your yandere is a vampire?"_

"Worse! Toga! Oh, shit! Oh, shit! She broke the door! She is here! She is here!"

' _Surprise, surprise, darling! I have found you. Don't get scared of me, darling. We are just going to share our love. Who were you talking to?'_

"No one. No one!"

' _Who was she? It had better not been some sickening, wretched whore on the phone.'_

"It wasn't, I swear!"

' _It had better not. Or I would have to go and kill that bitch! Then I would have no other choice but to punish you and you know how I feel about that.'_

"It was no one. I promise you. It wasn't a girl."

' _Good, Deku Baby! You know how I feel when there is someone eyeing my blood doll. When you run from me, it makes me sad as if you want nothing to do with me. I know you, Deku. I see it in your eyes when I feed upon you. Your heart desires me like the air you breathe. From the bottom of my heart, I love you. I love you to the ends of the earth.'_

"Yes, Toga!"

' _Good! But, because of your blockading the bathroom, I am going to punish you.'_

"This was the special, " _How To Survive When You Are Stalked By A Yandere."_ As you can see, I've failed terribly."

' _Who are you talking to, Deku? Doesn't matter, prepare for your punishment!'_

 _ **THE END?**_


	61. Nothing Saiko About Love, Deku! (Part I)

_**Hey, guys! [girlfriendoftheauthor] is here with another chapter of 'My Hero Izuku (...And No One Else's).' My boyfriend apologizes for not being active for the last few days. He, too, has been working hard with his real job and he has decided to start graduate school as well. So, I am on a small hiatus until I return to work so I have so time to work on some stories. In this particular arc, Saiko Intelli is in search of a boyfriend and a new pet. And look who fits both the categories? As a reminder, this is a work of fiction. All characters in this story are at the age of consent. Warning: the story contains mild sexual content, mild bondage, yuri, drugging, and kidnapping. Discretion is advised. Enjoy! This is an OOC Saiko x OOC Izuku story.**_

Saiko Intelli was consuming her fifth glass of wine of the evening. The sun had yet to crest, but already the white-haired woman was on edge. She was fidgeting, honestly nervous. Her brain was going into eight million different directions at once. Knowing she didn't want her pinot to stain her decorated uniform, she returned her glass into the console. She knew she was too young to drink. The thought if her parents were to find out of her drinking. Yet again, would it matter for the Simpletons as they cascaded her in wealth, diamonds and pearls as compensation for quality time?

In the back of the limo, the white-haired teen was scanning through the neighborhood. She saw onlookers staring at the limo, something that wasn't a common theme there. As if she was of royalty, she waved to the crowd; occasionally blowing kisses and winking to the admirers of strangers. She altered her driver that she wanted a change of scenery. The driver suggested the nearby park. She agreed.

As the driver turned to the park's direction, she began consuming her sixth glass of wine.

Saiko rolled up the window as the winter's chill has yet departed from the budding spring. She straightened herself up, hoping that her appearance doesn't reflect her current state of mind. She was fortunate that it was weekend's eve and her classmates and subordinates didn't catch her slipping.

It was important as an Intelli to be prim, prissy, and pampered. It was also important to keep the standards of being an elite. She had a lot to lose if one were to find out her kept secrets.

Secrets that could change the dynamic of the Intelli name as well as the reputation of Seiai Academy forever.

At the same time, as she blew into her monocule to rub any blemish, they should be grateful to have Saiko Intelli in her presence. Many people, men, women, and children bow down to her. They would use their finest quality of material for her to not touch the dirty ground. She has seen parents put her first before their own children for anything...and everything.

Alas, teasing and bullying were exciting. However, she has become bored. Exciting those things can be, it can be lonesome when she can only think about herself.

From time to time, she wouldn't mind companionship. Be as it may a dashing boy or a beautiful damsel.

Or an alluring, charming pet.

The driver alerted Saiko of their arrival to the park. She asked the driver to park near the footpath. She wanted to step out and rest her legs. The driver asked if she needed any assistance. She responded with a simple no. She wasn't worried for she would be fine.

Her watch displayed the time to be a quarter till eight in the evening. The fire from the streetlamp has been lit, which provided the white-haired teen proper lighting of the park. She took deep breaths as she took in the park's scenery.

The cherry blossoms arrived like whipped cream on the trees in triumphant colors of pink and white. The petals burst out from the lower branches, leaving the tips still yet to bud. The trees were scattered all over the park as it welcomed visitors to see all of its glory.

Truthfully, she never liked the color of the cherry blossoms or the tree itself. The tree never bothered her. It never gave her any bad memories. She just did not like the tree. She made a mental note to tell her father to destroy the tree and anything that sustains its growth.

"Mistress Intelli." The brown-skinned woman stood out of the vehicle. Short, attractive, and dressed in men's clothing, this woman served the mistress with loyalty. Her doe-eyes stared at the creamy-skinned maiden as they crossed sight of each other. "If you need an escort, I am honored to lead you."

The white-haired maiden stroked the ends of her well-maintained hair. The wind began picking up. She took deep breaths to feel winter's essence. "I am well, my dear and faithful butler. Stand down," she said calmly.

The butler bowed, instinctually getting to her knees. "Understood, Mistress!" Her eyes darted again at the beauty. "If you need protection, you know I carry my weaponry...just in case." Her eyes furrowed, gnashing her teeth. "If anyone lay a single hand on my Mistress…." It was Saiko's smile, which sparkled her blue eyes to the driver made her blush, completely stopping her in her conversation. Saiko returned to the butler's sight and took her by the cheek and stroking it gently. The butler melted like butter. Her white hair being touched by the maiden was an honor. She let out a tiny purr when feeling Saiko.

"Don't you worry, my dear. My safety isn't to be of concern." She giggled. She used her finger to brush the butler's chin, making her blush more.

"Understood, Mistress."

Saiko released her hand. She turned and just as she did, a wind brushed up her uniform and exposed her white panties. The butler turned away, embarrassed and bewildered by seeing the unworthy sight.

"For it should be the other way around, my dear. There are people who should be _concerned_ for their safety around _me._ "

The butler stood, acknowledging her maiden's courage and strength. "Is there a reason we are here tonight?"

Without a second to think, Saiko answered. "We are here to make a deal with someone."

"What kind of deal?"

"A deal that will be worth his while." She smiled a sickening smile. "Rather if he likes it or not."

"If he doesn't comply?"

She turned her eyes to the butler. She instantly jumped into the air and immediately the butler caught her. She pecked her on the cheek. "My little fishy. Did I ever tell you to never question my judgment?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Aren't you aware of the things that can be done if you disobey?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"I believe you. Now _kiss_ my hand for forgiveness!"

"Understood," replied the butler as she followed suit.

"Teehee! Thank you," she said as she jumped off of her.

She paused at the split of the trail. She saw a bench on one side of the trail and the other path led deeper into the woods. She took a few steps. She inched closer to the part of the trail where it led to woods. She kneeled to the ground. She was gentle so she wouldn't get any dirt on her clothes. Disregarding her pantyhose, she removed her shoes and kneeled to the ground. With her nose, she inhaled the scent of the dirt. She squinted her eyes to investigate the path. She saw footprints.

 _I can smell him. He is here._

Being a member of the Academy allowed her to understand and to learn how to search and look for one's enemy. It worked well after she defeated some of UA High's finest during the Provisional Hero License exam.* With her resources, she knew that the trail was fresh. Judging by the scent, the person passed this path a few minutes ago. She let out a smile.

She knew that a certain someone was in the woods. A certain someone that she had her reasons to have a tet-o-tet.

She grinned quietly, hoping that her certain someone didn't hear the noise. She dusted the dirt from her pantyhose. She put back on her shoes. She cracked her knuckles as she ventured into the woods.

Her crystal blue eyes flickered over the thick, dark trunks of the trees that rose steadily into the sky, its branches interlocking with its neighbors like giant's arms linked together protecting their home. The trees were densely packed together, leaving just enough space to allow someone to maneuver through. She pressed her palm against its rough bark and breathed in the scent of the forest. The musty scent of leaves after rainfall, the warm soil packed against the earth by scurrying animals, the scent of things in different stages of blooming and growth. The smell of life. The forest was teeming with it.

The sounds of metal hitting the trees alerted her scenes. She began seeing a small bright light a few feet away. She continued to follow the sources of the light until she saw a small opening in the woods.

It was there where she had found that certain someone.

He was exactly where she wanted him to be.

Sitting on the edge of the lone bench by some rocks. It was an undisturbed place in which Saiko knew she wouldn't have any trouble when meeting that certain someone.

 _Izuku Midoriya!_

 _ **Earlier that afternoon….**_

It was a half-day at Seiai Academy, or at least a half-day according to Saiko as she sat inside of the limo. Parked a few yards away from the UA High School, she watched the so-called destitute despots and servants of tomorrow scurried along their merry way. It was the lunch hour and no way in Hell would she make herself known. Talking and associating with them was no different than touching a bag lady or a street urchin. If Jesus wouldn't touch this uncleaned Earth, then why would she?

She scrolled down the window, glaring at the very people that made developed such strong hatred.

"Damn, fucking fools!"

"Do you want me to neutralize any of them." It was one of her associates that garnered her attention. She was positioned on her knees in the backseat, tending to the needs of her Saiko. "I will do anything for you to ease your pain, Mistress." Saiko didn't immediately respond, guiding the girl's head back into her secret place.

"Never you mind, darling. Tend to your business. I will tend to mine." She used her hand to stroke the brunette's hair. The girl wasn't that good at performing fellatio nevertheless she was serving her and that is what mattered. Saiko continued focusing on the school grounds until she saw her target.

He was sitting at the pavilion alone eating his lunch. To Saiko, he looked like a sweet, adorable puppy. She began feeling things that she had never felt before - like compassion, admiration, and love?

 _I saw how much of a mascot he was when looking out for his teammates. If they win, he supports. If they lose, he supports. Just watching him acting like a cheerleader got the best of me. You saw me kicking their asses and you were there to back them up. I asked myself, 'what kind of subservient bastard would do that?' At my academy, we were punished for insubordination or failing to complete our task - win. But, when seeing his smile, his cheeks, his stomach, his sexy ass, I couldn't help but want to make him mine and mine alone. I couldn't sleep that night. Even when I was engaging in my affairs with these commoners, my focus was on him. In class, I would mumble when I was called. Anything green, I thought of him. Never in my teen years has something other than dominion took control of me. I got off to you and I have never got off to a guy or a girl if it means I felt something for you. I just knew whoever you are, I got a thing for you. And no, I won't let go!_

"M," she said to the butler as she tapped on the window. "Were you able to gather intel on that green-haired boy?"

"I did, Mistress," she replied as she handed her a file. Saiko retrieved the file and looked at the picture. "Izuku Midoriya! A commoner's name."

"A commoner he is," confirmed the butler. "Lives with his mother, sixteen, has a quirk that he is managing."

"Managing?"

"He was born quirkless but was received a quirk as a gift."

"A hand-me-down quirk?"

"Affirmative, Mistress."

"Aww, poor little fishy," she said. She closed the file folder. "Be as it may, I want him."

"Any reason if you don't mind me asking?"

Saiko pulled the girl from her cavern. She took off her shoes and instructed her to pull her stockings and continued to lick her feet. The girl understood and followed suit.

"I have seen him at the exam that day. He was just...just...just made me feel things I didn't think I can feel," she answered calmly. She continued staring until she saw another student approaching him. It was a girl that was a brunette. _WHO IS THE FUCKING SKANK?_

She took off her monocule, gripping tightly as she saw the brunette sharing some of her lunch with him, in which he delightfully accepted. _THAT BITCH WILL NOT, I MEAN, I WILL HAVE DIBS ON HIM. MY EYES WERE ON HIM FIRST AND I WILL HAVE HIM ONE WAY OR ANOTHER._

"Everything okay, Mistress?"

Saiko nodded accordingly. "I am, M. I want this boy...tonight."

"Yes, Mistress. Whatever you want or desire, we are here."

"Thanks, M," she said as she gave the girl the notion that she was finished with her duties. She turned to her devoted associate. "Hey, did you say that you have an acquaintance at the school?"

The girl nodded. "I do! Her name is Hitoshi Shinsou."

"Call her. For once, somebody from that school will be useful," she said with a sickening grin.

 _ **Later that afternoon….**_

Izuku was walking back into the campus. He was in a good mood as he enjoyed one of Momo's favorite lunches. It was a thank you gift for helping her out during the provisional exam. It was Ochako that served as a messenger since Momo was spending lunch with Shouto.

As he transitioned from lunchtime Izuku to more engaged Izuku, he prepared to enter Ectoplasm-sensei's Math class. Math was actually one of his favorite class. He sat in the front row and was happily prepared for anything Ectoplasm-sensei offered.

"Midoriya," said Ectoplasm-sensei. "I was told by Yaoyorozu-san that you need to come and see the principal immediately."

Upon hearing that, the class gave him the choral "ooh" to him.

"Not even a few seconds in class and already in trouble, baka," said the spiky-haired blonde Katsuki with a grin. Eijirou slapped his hands with him.

"According to Yagami in class 1-B, a few seconds is it takes to clean her pipes," interjected Izuku.

The class returned the choral "ooh" to Katsuki.

"You baka," said Katsuki in anger. "Is that how you want to play it?"

Izuku shrugged his shoulders as he made his way out of the classroom. He turned back to face Katsuki. "To play means to engage. Yagami said when you played with her, you cried for your mother. Yet again, we all have our _shortcomings_!"

Ectoplasm-sensei pointed at Izuku to leave. As he made his way to the principal's office, he could hear his classmates applauding for Izuku.

Izuku made it downstairs to where he was approaching the principal's office when he saw one of his classmates exiting the office. If looks could kill was the first thing that came into Izuku's mind.

Class 1-C Hitoshi Shinsou reminded him of pop idols like J-Melo, Emily, and Hikaru Utada. It looked like she belongs in magazines or starring in movies than being a student in an average high school in the average part of town. Honestly, he thought her beauty alone was going to break the curve of the average girls in the school.

"Sup, Deku," said Hitoshi as she stroked her hair. "What are you doing around these parts?"

"Got a message from Yaoyorozu that the Nezu wants to see me," said Izuku.

Hitoshi crossed her arms, then she produced a smile. "So, the gal followed my instructions? Nice!"

Confused and perplexed, he responded, "What are you talking about?"

Hitoshi reached over to Izuku and placed a piece of paper into his shirt pocket. She patted tightly onto his chest. "Nice pecs!"

"Thanks, I guess!"

She smirked. "Don't mention it, sweetie! There is a message on there for you to read." She gave a peace sign and walked away. "Later, Deku!"

Izuku blushed when hearing the alluring voice of Hitoshi. It made his shivered on how seductive she can be.

He sighed as he unwrapped the paper to read her message.

 _Izuku, I would like to extend this invitation to beseeching you to meet me at the park tonight around 8. Come alone. I would like to have a talk with you._

 _Your secret admirer._

 _XOXO!_

P.S.: _我是你的女王。你是我的宠物。低头向我看！_

"It is written in Chinese," said Izuku as he gave himself a confused look. He can't read the language, giving him a perplexed look on why would she give him something that he couldn't read. He gave Hitoshi the benefit of the doubt, concluding that this admirer might be new to Japan.

He made a mental note to meet this admirer this evening. He didn't have anything major planned since it was the approaching weekend. He hoped that it wasn't a trick from Katsuki or Eijirou. Since it came from Hitoshi, he hoped that it was legitimate.

 _ **Back to the present….**_

Izuku checked his phone to be a little after the appointed meet. He rubbed his arms to keep warm. Hopefully, that secret admirer would show up soon. For one, he was hungry and he didn't also want to miss _Kamen Rider._

He stood up, deciding to walk a bit as he pondered on the next move.

Unbeknownst to Izuku, Saiko was watching from afar. His body was shaped in the right places as if God himself crafted this work of art. She covered her mouth to prevent herself from squealing like a young girl. She reminded herself that she was an elite woman and not a fangirl.

Even though she wondered how she would squeal if the cinnamon roll would take advantage of her. She shook her head for she knew that wasn't true. She knew he wasn't as dominate he let on to be. Like she didn't mind. There were many boys before him that fell into the knees of the white-haired beauty. Girls were heavily present but they served under the master/pet umbrella versus romance. For a moment, Saiko pictured what things subservient that she would make Izuku do.

After all, he was going to make a great boyfriend/pet. A hypocrite she was but she knew that hypocrisy was nothing more than society's greatest virtue.

It was time to make her move.

"Izuku," she said in a sing-song.

Izuku turned and saw the girl on the other side. His face turned into fear.

"Saiko?"

"You know me?"

Before he could turn, she immediately jumped and landed onto his lap. Before he could flinch, she put her finger to his lip. "Shh! Shh! Relax! I am the one that has sent you the letter. Do be afraid, Izuku! I am not going to hurt you."

Izuku nodded.

"Good," she replied gently. She pried open his mouth and planted a kiss onto his soft lips. Izuku tasted her lips. A hint of cherry was coming from her mouth. As the duo kissed, Saiko commenced her next plan.

 _Sorry, my little fishy._

As he turned, he flinched when feeling the syringe entering his neck. He watched how motionless Winter was. She giggled as she saw him staggering.

"Don't fret, baby," she told him. "It will burn for a spell, but you will feel relaxed in a few moments."

Saiko held on tightly onto him, cradling him onto her soft buxom. "It long last long, little one. Just go to sleep. Shh! Shh! Don't fight it, DON'T fight it." She blew into his ear, nestling his hair. "There we are! Just go to sleep. You are with me. You will be in great hands! Just have sweet dreams, Izuku baby."

She gave him a final kiss before he went into a slumber.

"My little fishy," she said to him. "Tried so hard to fight for me to keep awake. We are going to have so much fun."

She reached into her cell phone and dialed for her butler.

"Mistress," said the butler.

"It's done, M. Come and get me."

"Yes, mistress."

She hung up the phone. She caught sight of the piece of paper in his shirt pocket. She retrieved it. She inhaled the scent as she knew it was her own. She was glad that it was successful.

 _我是你的女王。你是我的宠物。低头向我看！_

 _(I am your queen. You are my pet. Bow down to me!)_

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ ***I am aware that Saiko actually lost that round in the canon but since it is AU, I decided that she is the victor. Stay tuned!**_


	62. The Vixen (Part III)

_**Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the third installment of 'The Vixen.' In this chapter, you will get a glimpse of the Vixen's life as she pursues Izuku. What will happen in this tale? Stay tuned and find out!**_

There is an apartment building that was recently renovated to accommodate the influx of foreigners, university students, free-based artists, and the like. The apartment was situated at the part of town where coffeehouses, business and art districts, grocery stores, and shopping were easily accessible. One of the many benefits of the apartment is the vast view. Eyeing the entire city like a panorama. From the mountains of Musutafu to the nearby river.

Right in the artery of this particular apartment building on the eighth floor, UA High School was set in the center.

The tenant of this apartment is under an assumed alias. Her rental history is false. The background she provided for the landlord was a lie. She sported wigs whenever she was in the public eye. Even the ID she has given the apartment was a phony. Everything she provided to them was falsified.

However, one thing wasn't fake. And that was her love for Izuku Midoriya.

It was the humming of her computer monitor that snapped her back to reality. She has been kneeling for almost an hour as she was busy taking pictures with her camera. She knew around this time, Izuku would be sitting in the courtyard drinking his favorite canned iced tea and a baked good. Today, it was a honey bun - the usual.

Knowing that he wasn't going to depart from the bench until class resumed, she stood to ease her legs and return to her desk. The living room was could be easily compared to a police station. Photos, maps, anything to track Izuku's whereabouts. However, unlike photos of suspects that were in the dead center, circled in red. Pink and red hearts, X's and o's were around her Izuku.

She had a candid like smile, kissing the recent photo she just pulled from the printer. The picture showed Izuku lying on the bench as he tried to decipher what occurred earlier that evening. She was titillated, if not smitten on how adorable her Izuku was. It wasn't hard to carry him from his apartment. Or so he had thought it was his apartment.

A quick prick of the needle and it was easy from that point. It took time and patience. It took time to presume a fictitious identity to his mother that she was part of their cable company and she was providing additional services free of charge. Such an easy, gullible mother-in-law, the vixen thought as she wired their home with footages that she could use for her plan to make Izuku hers.

The Vixen was her codename for the time being. She wasn't ready to reveal herself to Izuku. Not just yet. In order to get the pearl, she must kill the oyster. With Izuku aware of her presence, it meant that he will be on his guard. That excited her as it was only a matter of time before her coming-out party. But not yet, the Vixen thought. She wanted to have a little more fun before revealing herself.

She described herself as a woman of valor, persistence, and such beauty. She attended private schools, had private tutors and attended tea ceremonies and etiquette classes to be the perfect wife in his image. However, it didn't stop the Vixen from being taught by martial arts teachers. She was trained in judoka, kung-fu, and karate. For a short spell, she was under an organization whose goal was to unite man and beast. Somewhere down the line, things have changed.

The Vixen stared onto her wall. A handmade wallpaper decorated in images of her one and only true love. The organization released her, labeled her as crazy. Such piteous words for a group of people who were lost causes. She was crazy, crazy in love. Crazy in her passion, her needs, her wants in having her emerald cinnamon roll in her loving arms. She was crazy, passionately devoted to saving him from the grips of these inconsiderate worthless people. He was worth it. He was worth every single cent.

With her plan in action, all she needed was bait to seal the deal. And it was Manga that began her plan of Operation Emerald City.

Manga Fukidashi was a suitable candidate. He didn't know too much. In fact, he didn't want to know too much. Yet again, he didn't want to know what she planned to do. They happened to stumble into each other when he walked in on her inhaling Izuku's boxers in the locker room. The Vixen was on her guard, but Manga was calm and cool, wasn't fazed about her actions. However, the Vixen knew that nothing in this world was cheap. Instead of making him a victim, she made him a silent partner. Besides, the teen felt sorry for whatever ordeals Izuku would face. But it was the smell of green that motivated him to do that task. She clicked her tongue in pity. _Keep enemies close, but keep friends closer._

She paid him to perform grunt work, study Izuku's routines. Where he slept, where he ate, who did associate on a regular basis. She watched day by day as the thought bubble observed Izuku. It was an alluring pleasure, if not stimulating according to the Vixen. Countless nights were spent on relieving herself from the grainy black-and-white images to the colored up-close-and-personal images. Consistency was best but she was taught from an early age to never reveal oneself until she was ready to be revealed. Actually, she felt her visitation was a bit too soon. She couldn't help it. These eighteen years of preserving herself has been aggressively hard, delicately not to break the holy passage that was her hymen.

She was well pleased with Manga during their debriefings. Each time, they picked a secluded area to give Izuku's patterns. His schedule, the location of things in his room, and even sealed bags of his used underwear. The Vixen was pleased. To think a teen like that could be a detective or a spy in the making.

However, like all good spies, he was needed to be watched. Loose ends were a big factor for the Vixen. Although useful, he was still expendable.

She watched from afar after Manga received his severance package. She followed him back to his dorm and gave the final seal to the deal. Manga wasn't harmed much. A bit of a bump to the back of his 'neck.' She injected medication of memory loss, hopefully, it was enough to negate any memories of their interactions with each other.

Once again, she liked the kid. But she loved Izuku more. _No loose ends!_

She snapped her fingers when she forgot to put her VR goggles on the charger. She didn't need them today but she would never know when the opportunity would present itself on using them so. The biggest thing she wanted Izuku to be is guarded.

Like any weak and adorable prey, it will be closed in until the strong, beautiful predator comes and take him down. _Not take down, love him and convey him to love me. I mean, we ARE in love!_

And even if he ran, she wouldn't be far behind. After their lovely but brief tet-o-tet, she left a tool that she could track to know his whereabouts.

However, no technology in the world was going to stop her from old-fashioned stalking. She was excited. She was aroused.

But more so, she had an insatiable hunger for her cinnamon roll.

The sound of an unlocked door interrupted her thoughts. She didn't turn as she knew there was one additional person who had the key to her apartment.

"Yo, Vix! Got coffee and donuts!" The jolly, happy-go-lucky sounds of a woman entered the room. Judging by the sounds of shuffling bags, there were other things. "I wasn't sure if you wanted a vegan egg burrito or a sausage burrito, so I ordered both."

"The only sausage I want is several meters downstairs," replied the Vixen matter-of-factly. She eyed the donuts and burritos. "Of course, I want the vegan!" She rubbed her belly tenderly. "Need to preserve my girlish figure before my egg will drop."

The blonde tilted her head, giving the Vixen a sly look. "More information than I needed to hear." She tossed the Vixen's breakfast to her desk. Immediately, she was remiss and delicately used a napkin. Didn't need her to get upset over damage images of her cinnamon roll.

The blonde, or Blondie, as the teen decided to name herself, as she too was in anonymity, opened the top to her coffee and poured creamer into the mix. As the blonde stirred her coffee, the Vixen was next to her to grab her meal.

"Was work okay," asked the Vixen.

"Contents of Izuku's unfinished bagel and an empty coffee cup is in the bag," said Blondie as she took a seat at the window. She crossed her legs as she ingested the goodness of her job's perks. "Got to say, Vix. You are really enjoying this, aren't you!"

"I don't get you?"

"Nice spot for your husband-to-be! I didn't think Japan was a place to be incognito!"

"As long as we favor them and speak the language, they won't ask questions."

"True true. What is he doing now?"

"Same! Eating his lunch in peace."

"Honey bun and iced tea?"

"As always, Blondes!" She turned to her partner. "Once I capture him, you should have your sister whip up some grub." She released a smile. "I mean, he needs good nutrition for virility!"

"Descriptive as always, Vix!"

Resting her head on her palms, she fluttered her eyes. "Only the best for my cutie!"

Blondie hummed as she ingested the coffee. "Hmm! He is a cutie. I will admit." She placed the coffee down. She walked to the window to get some fresh air. The air was stale and the stench of womanhood filled the room.

"Hey, Vix! About the boy, can..."

The Vixen raised her hand, signifying silence. The Vixen held onto the bag of Izuku's used goods. She opened it, inhaling the contents vigorously. "The answer is no!"

Blondie placed her hands on her hips. "What makes you think I was referring to _that_?"

"I know you, Blondes! It, too, is in your nature." She took another whiff.

"If it wasn't for me, Vix, then _you_ wouldn't have known to awaken your inner thrill." She tapped her foot. "May I…" The Vixen stamped her foot.

"I know what you want to say. I can see it in your eyes." She took another whiff. "And no, not this instant! Not yet!"

Blondie pouted. "Wasn't this the plan from the get-go?"

" _My_ plan was to get him. _Our_ plans to share was in the air."

Blondie shrugged her shoulders of her indifference. She dipped her donut with her coffee. "Just saying if we share moments alone and if you want him to be your husband, I…."

"Shut it!" Her voice abruptly silenced Blondie. She relaxed, not wanting to stir tension. She was a woman in a foreign land. No connects but her trusty ward in the room. She knew Blondie could be a handful but that was why she liked her.

The Vixen leaned back toward the table. She turned on the record player. The sound of jazz filled the room as she began processing her thoughts.

"I know that we share, Blondie. I know this! Let me have this first."

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger! I was stating how I felt."

"I know, Blondes, I know!"

Blondie ingested more of the coffee, wiping her coffee mustache with her sleeve. "It would be quite easier. Especially my easygoingness and my devotion. Plus, I am a bit _obsessive_ myself if you know what I am saying."

The Vixen didn't answer but sighed.

"So, what is your next plan on the Operation Emerald City agenda," asked Blondie as she picked up another donut.

The Vixen bit into her nails, a habit whenever she felt puzzled on a task. Although it was her pride speaking whenever the Blonde throws her off with questions, she still needed her.

The pair have a history.

The sound of the school bell was heard. The Vixen returned to her post. Blondie knew that nothing more about Izuku was going to be discussed. She ate in silence while scrolling on her phone to look at the newspaper. The Vixen watched as Izuku discarded the items in the trash can and returned back to school. Using her binoculars, she continued focusing on her cinnamon roll until he could no longer be seen.

 _I will have you, darling. I will have you! Ready or not, here I come. I love you!_

* * *

The announcement on the intercom alerted any remaining students must vacate the premises. Izuku was one of the last to leave after assisting vice president Momo with her paperwork. The tenacious, studious scholar appreciated Izuku's assistance. More so, Izuku appreciated her for volunteering him. He was trying to keep his mind busy. Focusing on what was in front of him instead of what was behind him. He was speaking figuratively, still thinking about last night.

That wasn't a dream. He felt being struck. He smelled the womanly scent. He felt her tongue, the invigoring pleasure of a woman's prowess. Everything he had left behind in his room was straight to a tee. The hanging towel on his chair. The scattered comic books on the floor. Even the bottom drawer where he mistakenly kept open where his private collection of pornography was hidden. He was grateful that it was a false board to conceal it. Still, no way it was a dream.

His mother was out of town, so she wouldn't know rather or not anyone was home.

 _To taste you, to feel you, to smell you._

 _The father of my kits!_

 _I am going to make you mine!_

 _Why do you flinch when I touch you?_

 _Izuku_

 _Izuku_

"Izuku, Izuku!" The wavering hand of Momo returned him from his thoughts. The vice president shuffled the papers before neatly stacking them into a crate. "Everything is presently accounted for and ready for the end of the term." She smiled. "Thanks to you for the assistance, Midoriya."

He nodded accordingly. "Assistance and compliment received, Yaoyorozu!"

Wearing her cheerleader uniform, Momo stood and adjusted herself first. Izuku blushed when seeing the linings of her spanks under her skirt. He immediately averted his eyes, concluding that Momo was acting nonchalantly without thinking there was a boy in the room.

"Okay, ready to go! Just need to drop this off at Aizawa-sensei's office."

"No problem!"

"Great," she said as she grabbed the keys. "Grab that box and we can leave."

Once closing the door, Momo grabbed the classroom key to lock the door. One of the benefits of being vice president, she gratefully thought to herself as she locked it shut.

"Let me send this to the office and put it on the holster so it won't get lost."

"No problem, Yaoyorozu!"

It was particularly quiet this evening as the duo walked through the hallway. One would suspect a teacher or a student were grading papers, making phone calls, or concluding a club meeting. However, it was isolated, silent, just an abandoned despot. Izuku tried to keep his composure on how silent it was. Quite eerie to the eye.

"Do you want me to drop this off and then leave," asked Izuku.

"Actually, Midoriya, I would like it if you come with me inside of the office," answered Momo. "I just need you to be there for verification!" She snapped her fingers. "Yes! Witness to show that the key was put into place."

"Sure, Yaoyorozu! I don't have any reservations about that."

"Thanks...Izuku!"

Hearing his first name made him blushed. "No problem...M-M-Momo!"

Momo quickly turned on the lights. It was quiet in the office, just small humming sounds coming from the computer monitor and the occasional beeping from the smoke detector. Rows and rows of desks, chairs, sheets, and the like in the office that situated the teachers of UA High.

"There is Aizawa-sensei's desk!" Momo pointed her finger to his nameplate. "Place it on top of his desk and then we can head out of here!"

"Digga!"

"Digga?!"

Izuku snickered as he placed the box on top of their teacher's desk. "You aren't a fan of _Gundam Wing_! It means 'Roger That!'"

"Well, you are a nerd in some way...a cute nerd!"

"What was that?!"

"I said that was a cute bird outside of that window. What did you think I've said."

"I thought...well, nevermind."

He felt the back of Momo's hand slapping his back. "Easy, Izuku! Must we forget that me and Shouto are an item, you little hound dog, you."

Izuku chose not to respond to the comment. He was grateful for feeling better from earlier. He just felt that he has been watched all day. What gave him a hint was earlier at lunch. He kept seeing a glare shining to his face. He wasn't sure as the school was located in the neighborhood, so shopping centers and apartment buildings were commonplace. But, he felt this chill. A riveting chill that compared to the night before when he and Manga were at the park.

Speaking of the thought bubble, Manga didn't come to school today.

Izuku and Momo stepped out on the school grounds. His eyes shifted to the sky. The yellow ball of fire changed to hues of orange, and then almost tangerine. It merged with the sky, like juice-mix dissolving in a glass of water. The clouds were cotton-candy, as though they blushed at the warm touch of the sun. Silhouettes of birds flew home across a sky that was now magenta, and the sun was half into the horizon, but its reflection in the sea made it look complete. The mauve of the dusky sky intensified, and in just a while, the biggest star had set, giving way to a thousand others.

It was near eight in the evening as Izuku led Momo to her dorm building. He spotted some familiar classmates as they were relaxing in the common area. A few of them stared as they saw Izuku and Momo outside. Of course, whispers and giggles were to occur but it didn't matter to Izuku. There were things that have been on his mind that the rumor mill didn't faze him.

"Thanks for escorting me to the dorm," said Momo gently as she blushed. Izuku bowed as he accepted her thanks. "Be careful on your way back, Izuku."

Izuku nodded his head in agreement. "I will be okay, Momo. Don't worry about me!"

"Are you sure you are going to be alright," she said. "If you want, you can stay over...for company until Shouto comes by."

He declined her invitation. No way he was going to be caught in that crossfire of jealousy.

"I will be fine. I know my way home," he informed Momo politely as he gave her the peace sign. The wind began to pick up as he parted ways with Momo. He felt Momo continued to stare at him until he was out of sight.

* * *

Izuku was heading towards his dorm. As he was reaching for his back pocket, he realized that his cell phone wasn't there.

He patted all areas of his pants but the cell phone wasn't to be found. Cursing under his breath, he thought of its whereabouts.

It was when he saw the lone light in the school. It was where Aizawa-sensei's office was located. There was no need to backtrack as that was the only place he could have left it.

Izuku hurriedly returned to the school to retrieve his cell phone. He was grateful to God that the school gates were opened. Running towards the office, he was glad that the door was unlocked. He slid inside and saw his cell phone sitting on top of Aizawa-sensei's desk.

He blew a sigh of relief. Placing it back into his pocket, he planned to head out.

 _SLAM!_

Izuku turned to the office door. It was slid shut. Izuku pulled the handle but it didn't budge.

Trying not to panic, believing that it was a groundskeeper unknowingly shutting doors without looking.

 _CLICK!_

"What the…" Izuku began to worry when the lights were turned out.

He turned, stubbing his foot at the desk. He felt the wincing pain as it was a task to distinguish the silhouettes from the desk and the chairs of the office.

 _CRACKLE!_

Izuku heard the sound coming from the intercom. It was a crackling sound. A sound that reminded him of his grandfather's record player.

 _I would die for you_

 _I would die for you_

 _I've been dying just to feel you by my side_

 _To know that you're mine_

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. The breath was being sucked away. He was trembling. He was backing himself into a corner. The song continued to play.

 _I will cry for you_

 _I will cry for you_

 _I will wash away your pain with all my tears_

 _And drown your fear_

 _BEEP!_

Izuku heard the sound notification from his phone. Nervously, his rattling hand reached into the pocket. It was a text.

 _Izuku is my darling! My darling is Izuku!_

"Who are you," shouted Izuku in the darkness. That alone respond in a light, crackle laughter from the intercom.

 _I will pray for you_

 _I will pray for you_

 _I will sell my soul for something pure and true_

 _Someone like you_

"Someone like you!" He recognized the savory voice. A voice such as fresh as the taste from her lips. The soft touch of her fingertips. The smell of her fragrance. "The question isn't who am I? The answer is more so, where am I?"

The door was slid open. A haughty, shivering laugh crackled from the intercom. Izuku immediately ran from the office. The voice continued singing from the intercom.

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star. You're my darling, yes you are!_

Izuku ran to the hallway as the lights were flickering on and off.

 _Soon you want to marry me. Or, I'll hang you from the highest tree._

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

As soon he pushed the metal doors, out came a figure.

There she was again, wearing her tight black spandex suit. She was sporting the same cat ears and a bell around her neck. She was holding onto a possibly detached tail. The spandex hugged in the right places. Her identity still remained a mystery as her face was covered with the same cat's mouth medical mask, and her sunglasses. Her hair was dark as the darkness.

"You're my darling, yes you are!" She immediately took hold of Izuku's flushed cheeks. Izuku wanted to scream.

"Shh! Shh! Relax! Don't panic! I won't hurt you," said the captor who was trying to calm Izuku. Izuku didn't budge. She slowly drew Izuku to her body, pressing herself to him. "There you go! That should calm you down a touch!"

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

She continued stroking his hair, brushing his cheek. "You, of course, my love. You are my lover."

"But, I don't know you."

"Lovers can form from being strangers," she said calmly. "After all, this is a strange courtship."

"Could you at least tell me your name?"

She pulled her medical mask, exposing her lips.

"Call me Vix!"

She took Izuku by his chin and enveloped her lips with his. Izuku squirmed but he was unable to move. The captor took in the fullness of the kiss, bathing in the pleasure and ecstasy of her cinnamon roll. Rubbing her fingers through his hair, inhaling the softness of his rich hair, she had him where she wanted him to be.

"Or call me Vixen."

She furrowed her eyes, knowing what she had to do next. She continued kissing him as she reached for the syringe. She wished that it didn't have to be painful but she knew it would be short and sharp. She rubbed the nape of his neck before injecting the medicine.

"Or, call me your bride, your wife, the mother of your kits!"

It wasn't long until the kiss faded into darkness.

Once again, Izuku was back in the web of the Vixen.

 _ **Back in the loving hands of the Vixen. What will she do to him next? Find out in the next chapter!**_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	63. The Mighty Jirou (Interlude) (Kyoka)

Mika Jirou smiled as dinner was filled in the air. It was Nigerian food and it was being catered by chefs in the kitchen. It was at her private condo Downtown where the mother rocker was lounging in her recliner, listening to jazz music, and drinking a fifth of Brandy from the bottle.

She quickly spat out the drink. As ceremoniously reasoned, she wasn't going to risk her eggs. Setting the drink down on the table, she nestled her hands around her stomach. Although flat as a board, she loved her body, seeing her muscles, knowing the appeal that it brings onto others. However, after her encounter with her cinnamon roll, that flat stomach would become round as the Earth, fat as a piglet, and mostly, stuffed with the gift of life from her Izuku.

She was glowing, knowing that when she goes to her next doctor's appointment, the news will be inevitable. Her husband wouldn't ask questions, considering to be one of those off-chances that he wasn't being careful. He had the resources, the income, so the baby will be taken care of. She sighed heavily. She was relaxed. Knowing that Izuku's baby was inside of her. She still didn't allow her to shower. She wanted to be heavily saturated in Izuku's baby batter until there was sure certainty that she was pregnant.

The idea of knowing that her loving, but the interloping daughter would see every day on who was the realest _bitch_ in charge. Seeing her sister-to-be with her green eyes, purple hair, and freckles. It will be a certain reminder on who was the apex.

She crossed her legs, feeling pleased to know that things will be in their rightful place.

Rather if Izuku wanted it or not.

Mika turned her head when seeing the security guard and friend, Miki, entering the living room.

"Miki, hello darling." She swayed her hand graciously as she welcomed Miki to join her.

Miki sat on the chair across from her. The woman saw candles lit throughout the living room. She saw the crackling of the fireplace. A young woman just entered the living room as she was positioning herself to play the piano.

"Expecting company," asked Miki curiously.

Mika took a sip of her water before answering the question. "Not that I know of _yet_. Why do you ask?"

"Seems like you are celebrating is why."

Mika flushed, pursing her lips. "Oh, darling. It is a celebration." She uncrossed her legs as she prepared to stand. "A celebration of life! A celebration of fertility! A celebration that a new being is formed and two stars are becoming one."

"The boy?"

"The one and only!"

Miki nodded to Mika's agenda. "You're quite serious with the boy. This isn't like your others...in the past."

Mika didn't turn to answer Miki immediately. Her eyes were on the city lights. Seeing the darkness of the mountains in front of her, watching the people below like they were ants. "Oh, Miki. You know when I want my man, I will get him." She turned and pressed her back to the window. "My darling, Izuku was a long time coming. Like a fat, plump fruit ready to be picked. Or like a tender piglet that was ready for sale." She grinned while rubbing her stomach. Miki can see that this boy was beyond ordinary.

"That cinnamon roll is an awesome wonder," said Mika. "A boy with so much potential. Oh, God, just thinking of the ways to train him to submit to me makes my womanhood tremble."

"That makes sense, especially if you told me to keep your own daughter away from you."

"My loving daughter. She will get over it."

"And if she doesn't?"

Mika tilted her head slowly, still registering the question that was received to her. "As we speak, Kyoka is with my darling." She walked back to her chair where she reached inside of her purse. "I knew that Kyoka wasn't going to let down after I had my fun with her father-in-law-to-be, so I decided to do some plotting for insurance."

She pulled out two items. Her cell phone and her key. She tossed the key to Miki.

"Hold onto this as if that is your true love," said Mika in a serious tone. "I entrust this to you."

"Yes, Mika," replied the redhead as she placed inside of her bra.

Mika clapped her hands. "This now commences the celebration!" Mika and Miki were now joined by the chefs. In each hand, they were carrying huge trays of food.

"Let's eat, drink, and be merry," cried Mika. "Stay with me for a while, Miki darling! I mean, you are now responsible for making this happen."

"Certainly, my dear Mika!"

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

It was one in the morning when Kyoka stopped at a convenience store. She was thankful that there was a store that still had a payphone. With a few quarters in her pocket, she had to make a couple of calls.

 _That fucking whore! I have reared him to take his cherry and she decides to pop it. That fucking bitch! That keloid-dangling motherfucker! God!_

If she knew her mother as she did, she knew that she was tracing her calls. She was Mika Jirou. Back in the '80s and '90s, she was Japan's little sister, the greatest sensation of the island. She was easily compared to Janet Jackson in her Love Nation days. With that being said, the mother had allocated the resources that she can attain whatever she wanted.

Even a tracking device.

She was met with frustration, stress, and overall, sexual deprivation. Her whole body was feeling like one organ. At each touch, even the slightest touch, she could release. She withheld masturbation for two weeks to prepare for this night. This was her night to give herself to Izuku and her mother took it from her.

Earlier, she entered the Denny's to retrieve _her_ property. She was met with security that wouldn't allow her to join the entourage with the Smashing Pumpkins. She showed her backstage pass but security informed her that the pass was fraudulent.

She didn't remember much of the following events that occurred thereafter. She knew that it involved a brawl, maybe a tiny, itsy, bit of her quirk, and somehow a blowtorch.

"Answer the phone, damn it," said Kyoka in a hoarse whisper. Although she was on common ground, she still had to keep vigilant. Her mother was a yandere like she was and what also brings yandere were followers, hopeless guys that would do anything to have her. Or better yet, a record deal. Mika had the power and the money, something that Kyoka lacked.

However, she did one ace in the hole. And she was using it tonight.

Her contact didn't answer.

 _Hey, sorry that I am unavailable. Maybe I am saving the world or stuffing my face in pancakes. Leave a message._

"Hey, Hatsume! This is Jirou! Listen, I am in a tight spot right now and I need your help. When you get the chance, call me in exactly one hour from this payphone. Talk to you soon!"

She hung up the phone and hit her head on the phone. "Damn it!" She shook her head disappointingly.

She coughed and then put in another quarter in the slot. She phoned for Denki.

After a couple of rings, the receiver answered.

"Hello?"

She sighed heavily, knowing that she was going to regret this. "Hey, Denki, it's Kyoka!"

It was met with a slight laughter. "So, my loving Jirou is calling for a late-night tet-o-tet?"

"In your damn dreams, freak!"

"Oh, little puss puss! You can never resist my charms!"

"I am so close to hanging up right now but I need your help!"

"Wait! _You_ need _my_ help!"

"Please don't make me hang up!"

"I am sorry! I am sorry!" Kyoka could hear some scuffing the receiver. "Can you say in the mic for me to keep a record of this?"

She pressed her lips to the phone. "OI! DENKI! QUIT BEING A FUCKING ASS, YOU BLOODY LITTLE TINY DING-A-LING HAVING BASTARD!" It was met with cries from the other end.

"God, Jirou! I am sorry! I won't play anymore." Denki sounded serious. "What's up this evening?!"

"I can't believe I am saying this but I need a place to crash for the night."

"What? You want to spend the night?"

" _We_ need a place to crash. I am bringing Midoriya with me."

His tone lowered. "Oh! Him?"

"Yes, _him!_ Any problems?"

"Nope! No problems! _Cuckolding bastard!_ "

Kyoka was going to pretend that she didn't hear the latter of the conversation. "Izuku and I are going to crash for the night. We will be over in an hour."

"Sweet," he answered sarcastically. "See you then."

Kyoka hung up the phone.

One less thing to worry, she thought to herself as she made her way back to the hotel. Hopefully, the father of her kits wasn't too worried about her absence.

She was quite certain that he was too _tied up_ at the moment to care.

 _ **Later….**_

It took her twenty minutes to return back to the hotel. It was the typical run-of-the-mill establishments off the interstate. Not the mint-under-your-pillow, luxurious, Olympic-sized pool kind of motel.

That was the least of her concern. Fresh towels, decent covers (at least any without suspicious stains), and a wake-up call were all that mattered.

Or at least that was what she told the clerk if a certain purple, keloid-dangling, should-have-been-a-stain-on-the-piss-ridden-gangway mother was to make her rounds. She paid the clerk a substantial amount of funds to keep mum. Hopefully, by daybreak, she could be on the way to Mei's place.

As a precaution, she knew that Denki kept a burn phone in case of crank calls with Katsuki. That phone will be handy in the next couple of hours.

"Darling, I am back," she said graciously upon her return. Just saying the word touched her inner feminity. The rocker didn't expect to wear dresses and watch Korean soap operas but at least that is what she imagined Izuku as they raise their 3.5 kids and a dog she wanted to call Inu.

 _Would Izuku look good in a skirt? Nah! Maybe a mini-skirt! Yeah, yeah! Something to think from my hubby!_

Izuku didn't answer. Honestly, if he did he was literally tied at the moment.

"Sorry, my love. I wasn't sure on how important it was for us to be together," she said with a false sense of lamentation. "My mother did such horrid things to you. Like touching you, kissing you, _FUCKING YOU!_ " She regained her composure. She had to be somewhat ladylike. It wasn't his fault, she thought to himself, except how he allows himself to be rapeable for sluts like her mother to consume for their sickening pleasure.

That role was for her.

Izuku was tied to the bed in his birthday suit. Tied with the sheets she requested from the maid and his mouth was stuffed with her soiled panties.

Kyoka had a teeny, wee bit fit of rage on her mother and took out her frustration onto her beloved.

"Forgive me for taking out my frustrations on you," she said as she lied beside him. Her eyes were drifting to his glorious Adonis-like appearance. "God, you are like the buffet I want to consume. The grape I would slurp until it is nothing but skin." She slapped his stomach tenderly. "That glorious work of art is mine and I can't wait to devour it."

She paused momentarily as she stared at the contraption that is thwarting her maiden voyage.

"My mother. My loving piece-of-shit, seminal blockage, encrusted dick cheese of a mother," she said frustratingly.

Izuku's dick was entrapped with a sexual device. It was a cock cage, something to void a certain party of pleasure and commenced to teasing. However, this device-in-question was state-of-the-art and technologically advanced for the rocker girl. It has fingerprint access and codes to unlock, something that she doesn't have.

"Why can't I fu...make love to my Izuku," she questioned as she went to the locked cock cage. She began gnawing and tugging on the iron curtain that is shielding what was rightfully hers. "Son of a blue ball bitch," she cried as she was grinding her teeth on the device, which was making Izuku moan in a bit of agony.

"Who in the Kali Belladonna-cheating-with-Jaune-Arc-ass made this device? NASA?!" She saw how much tension Izuku was having that she pulled back. She held onto the device. "On Pyrrha's soul, Izuku! I will find a way to get that device off you."

She put her finger to her lip, thinking of better options. _What did Cary Elwes' character do to unlock the chastity belt from 'Robin Hood: Men in Tights?'_

A lightbulb suddenly appeared. She had a few minutes before heading off to Denki's apartment. She kissed Izuku's stomach as she crawled to the nightstand. She picked up the telephone to contact the front office.

"Front Office! You wouldn't happen to have a jackhammer or another blowtorch on you? Asking for a friend."

 _ **To be continued….**_

Mika Jirou was preparing for a hot bath before bed. The lights were dimmed, the candles were on, and Sade was serenading her with smooth eloquence.

She slowly disrobed, exposing her raw nakedness. She let her hair down, wanting to relax in the warm mineral water.

She wasn't to be disturbed as she wanted to have a self-loving session. With a thick black rotor next to her person, she knew she was going to have a hell-of-a-night screaming her lungs out calling for her Izuku.

As she was dipping her big toe, she heard a beeping noise. She didn't fret as she gradually put her milky body into the tub.

" _Oh, my daughter! Seems like the game of cat-and-mouse has begun."_

" _Excuse me! The game of Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner has begun!"_

" _Which one are we, my daughter?"_

" _You be the judge, my fellow readers!"_

 _ **To be continued...for real this time!**_


	64. School Dazed! (Part II) (Tsuyu)

_**Hey, guys! [girlfriendoftheauthor] here. I honestly STILL couldn't place this story when making this. So, let's call this gentle(?) yandere. And yes, this chapter is a play on words from the anime, 'School Days.' In this particular chapter, Izuku escapes from the grasp of Miruko and Fuyumi and runs into the grasp for the frog kind. What can happen? Stay tuned! It is an OOC Tsuyu x OOC Izuku story! Enjoy!**_

Behind the tennis courts is a shed where they harbor gym equipment and gardening tools. The shed wasn't used as often, with the exception of lawn care and field and track events.

Inside of the shed was where Izuku was being held hostage at the moment.

Izuku was muffled in the silence as his hands were tied to the base of the vault.

"Deku, Deku, Deku!" The captor said to him with such a bedeviling smile. In the light, her teeth were sparkling. Her eyes were glowing like gems. If the situation wasn't perilous, he would have thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. "Oh, Deku baby! Looks like I have to teach you on whose property _you_ belong to?"

She continued licking his face and laughing at the excitement of his current torment. A combination of the coolness of the handcuffs and her hot kisses were driving him nearly insane. He wanted to kick, to resist this girl, but she also tied a rope around his ankles and legs, hindering him.

She crackled. "No one is going to find out about this spot, I-zu-ku," she purred as she continued kissing him, leaving a trail of her saliva in the process. Izuku continued groaning, but that was all he could do.

He looked as his captive continued to have her way with him.

Her eyes were sparkling, if not forming heart shapes when seeing her Deku drooling from the ball-and-gag she had recently purchased. Only the best for her beloved toy.

Her beloved _pet_.

"Hmm, beg, moan! Cry for your mistress, Deku!" Her voice crackled loudly that it sent shivers down to his spine. "I can scream with you! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She took hold of her cinnamon roll, stroking his tear-stained cheeks.

"Oh, sweetness! Moan for me! Let me hear your muffle cries!" She went down to his chest, eyeing his nipples and proceeded to pinch him. She was grateful to the gods that she was wearing a pad. No way her panties alone could have stopped her floodgates.

"Oh, baby! You are almost sounding like a girl. Shall I dress you up in a maid outfit?" She lowered her face to his face. She enjoyed feeling his hot breath coming through the gag. She used her finger to wipe the dripping saliva, inserting it into her mouth.

"Your juices are so sweetly delicious," she told him. "Can't wait until you feed me some of that milk-fed veal that you are storing in those tight ass gym shorts." She gave him another peck on the cheek, then she aimed at his gym clothes. She lowered herself down and began rubbing at his groin. She saw his eyes watered at the sight.

"Your heart knows it wants me! Your brain wants to resist me," she said mischievously. "However, your little son knows the truth. At least he is honest!"

Tsuyu Asui! The frog temptress. The devil. A woman worse than Katsuki was among him when speaking of desires of having their way with the cinnamon roll.

"Good morning," she told Izuku's dick as she kissed it through his clothes. He moaned. His eyes begged her to stop. "Oh, Deku," she told him, caressing his cheek. "It's okay because I won't stop even if your brain tells me to. I am taking you to the moon." She breathed over his dick, rubbing it with her cheeks. She kept tugging and pushing the head. "Aw, it is acting like a turtle."

In this particular juncture, Izuku didn't know what to do. He couldn't say he was never in this predicament, but under these circumstances, the situation is special. Izuku's eyes widened when he saw the growing erection coming from Tsuyu's groin.

He muffled loudly through the ball-and-gag. _Tsuyu, what in the hell is that?_

 _ **Before you judge and stop reading, this ISN'T that kind of anthology. Continue to read and see what happens - the Management!**_

 _ **Earlier that day….**_

It was in the girls' restroom where Tsuyu Asui could be found. Using an excuse to get out of class for a stomachache, she was in the restroom to tend to her needs. Her needs of being filled with butterflies for a certain emerald cinnamon roll.

Tsuyu bit into the picture as she was careful with her rotor vibrator. It was the color green like her beloved husband. She ground it into her pussy, creating the greasy juices that were dripping into the toilet. She was filled with envy. The toilet didn't deserve her juices as they should be covered by her beloved husband-to-be.

She was panting, moaning as she continued to use both hands into her throbbing, wet, hot, piping pussy. Her eyes were gleaming like stars as she stared into the picture of Izuku. He was wearing a tight UA High girls swimsuit. It was an elaborate prank by Katsuki. The picture was taken as another ploy to embarrass him at his expense. He was met with jeers and teasing by the boys. The girls were in smiles, fanning themselves with the occassional catcalling.

As for Tsuyu, the $50 she paid Katsuki was worth every single penny. It was suitable _jerking-off_ material.

 _Oh, Izuku! You are like a mist that floods my mind. You don't have any idea on how much I love you. How much you run my mind. You are doing this on purpose! Using your prowess against us women. I am on to you, baby! You gave us the bug and we can't have enough of your Deku flu! Fill me up! Fill me up inside, Deku baby. Fill me up with that haughty seed. Coat it until I can't be filled anymore._

She quietly cried for her beloved, tilling her pussy as the vibrator hummed over her bean. She was frustrated as she didn't see her beloved in class.

 _I have a feeling that fucking bitch had something to do with her. I know how she looks at my Izuku. That damn thotiana! That weak-ass bunny! God, I can't stand her! Her and that fucking cunt whore of hers!_

She was aware of Usagiyama-sensei's tenacity towards the cinnamon roll. The constant teasing, taking his books, and their secret meetings during class. She wasn't a fool. Any genius who loves a man knows when there is a tomcat shitting in their litter box.

And to Tsuyu, that _bitch_ was getting _too_ comfortable in that litter box.

Earlier that morning, she had planned to spend time with Izuku with bagel and coffee. However, upon seeing him, he was met with Miruko-sensei. She watched her hungry, lecherous eyes were upon her husband. Her eyes were met with fury. The bagel spread and burst like fireworks. She didn't feel the heat as the coffee burst from its cup.

 _That cum-guzzling gyaru destitute despot slut! The gutter whore from the pissy alley. The seminal blockage of Minoru's left testicle! You...you...SHREW! Rabbits can be cooked and you will THE first on my menu, Ribbit!_

She cried out Izuku's name as the juices were spreading from her pussy. She jerked the vibrator each time she came, wishing that it was Izuku's hand or at least covering him in her love juices.

Once finished, she pulled the vibrator, sucking on her juices, wishing that it was Izuku's seed. She leaned back against the toilet, envying that she had to confine her sessions by herself and not in her lover's hands.

"Your juices are delicious, Izuku," she said as she digested her own juices, craving for it as if it was the most tasty drink in the world.

 _I will find a way to get to my beloved. I will show that BITCH INTERLOPING CONDENSENDING WRETCH that he is mine and only MINE!_

She grabbed the toilet paper as she cleaned the remnants of her pussy juices. She slowly pulled down her panties. It was drenched, covered in her juices and her urine. She grabbed the panties, inhaling her own scent. She couldn't wait until gym classes to sneak into the gym lockers and to smear his underwear in her scent, giving him the feeling that her spirit was within.

Izuku was more than just a boy of lust. Well, somewhat lust. She sincerely cared for the boy. However, there was more to it and she needed it.

She had a thing for him and she definitely wouldn't let go.

She stopped her thinking when she heard the door opened.

"Tsuyu-chan? Are you okay?"

The voice belonged to Mina. Tsuyu relaxed as she confirmed to Mina that she was okay.

"Do you need anything," asked Mina.

Tsuyu shook her head. "I am fine. Ribbit! Thanks for your concern!"

"No problem! Hey, listen!" Mina closed the door and walked toward Tsuyu's stall. "I know why you were in here and it doesn't take a wild guess for the reason."

Tsuyu's antennas were on alert. The last thing she needed was another interloper, especially her best friend. "What...what for?"

A brief silence ensued for a few moments. Meanwhile, Tsuyu was slowly pulling out her taser.

"You have been eating too much sweets, haven't you?"

Tsuyu slowly pulled the taser back into her skirt pocket. She told herself that Mina better thank the gods for watching over her.

Tsuyu laughed. "You got me. Ribbit! Too, too many sweets."

Mina laughed as she knocked on the stall. "If it gets worse, you can always go to Miruko-sensei."

" _Miruko_ -sensei." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure!" _And going to hell to have a spot of tea with Satan and Hitler sounds wonderful as well._

"I know she isn't Recovery Girl in any way but something to get help."

 _I would like to help her jump from a cliff and splat like a watermelon._

"I think I can manage. Thanks, Mina! Ribbit!"

"'Kay," said Mina excitedly. "Get well! Hope to talk more at lunch!"

Tsuyu heard Mina leaving the restroom, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

 _I wonder if I have time to sneak into Izuku's cubby to 'sweeten' his katsudon? Another time!_

 _ **Later that day….**_

Izuku reached into his backpack and pulled out a bottle of mouthwash. He had come prepared this time. As much he wanted to enjoy the natural juices of a woman like the next man, he wanted something else to enhance his palate.

He was actually hiding in the gym shed at this point in time.

The parlor games that Miruko-sensei and Fuyumi were doing to him earlier in the nurse's office.

 _Izuku! Darling! Where you are going? You will get lost?_

 _Oh, Deku! Miruko-sensei knows what this is! A kiss chase, of course!_

 _Don't worry, Deku! Big sister Fuyumi will find you. We will find you, darling!_

 _Oh, I am so excited. Getting filled by this brat and having his kits. I can't wait to get nice, fat and plump!_

 _Ready or not, here we come! We love you!_

 _Oh, we do very much! Continue to run. You won't make it this far. You are ours, Izuku! You will be ours, Izuku Midoriya!_

Hear those threatening yet alluring words sent chills down his spine as he was leaning on the balance beam.

 _Who in the hell raised them growing up? All for One? Dabi? Cinder Fall? Salem? Raven? Sienna?_

He sat on the floor by the gym mats. He took off _her_ symbol of authority - the collar.

 _When wearing this, you are my pet. You will feast upon my pussy and my juices are your tea!_

 _Fuyumi's luscious tits will serve as nourishment. No longer will your supple lips feast around utters of some meat whore. And I wasn't talking about the cow or some blue-haired mask bitch or some blonde with horns. I don't even know anymore!_

He was gracious to have an ally within the silver lining. With some of his pocket money, he paid Mei to keep watch of the gym for the ladies until things were to calm down. She didn't want much, just a nice dinner at this Nigerian restaurant and of course, the dinner was on her.

 _I didn't know they served Nigerian cuisine at love hotels at 3 AM, but I do love some tasty free food!_

Izuku reached for a drink of water. He could still taste Fuyumi and Miruko-sensei's juices. He promised himself to get some juice on his way home from school. That is if he was able to leave campus without being caught.

As he was pondering on an exit strategy, he heard the sound of the shed opening.

He ducked like a rabbit hiding from a wolf. He was shaking and sweating with fear. He had hoped that it wasn't Miruko-sensei. He covered his mouth, trying not to attract attention.

" _Izuku! Izuku!"_

The emerald-haired teen released a loud sigh. He stood up and saw the happy-go-lucky frog girl. She was wearing her gym uniform. It was safe to say that it was time for their PE class.

"Izuku," she asked inquisitively as she _wondered why_ he was hiding. "What are you doing here?"

"We are preparing to have practice outside," she said as she had her hands on her hips. "Why are _you_ here? You know on Tuesdays, boys go to the auxiliary gym."

Quick on his feet, the nervous emerald-haired teen grabbed the nearest object. "I was helping Kayama-sensei and Aizawa-sensei by cleaning out the shed." He nodded sharply. "Yeah! Yes! I am cleaning the shed!"

Tsuyu covered her mouth to hide her laughter. "With a baton?"

Izuku saw the item in question before dropping it. "Yeah! The baton was taking care of rats."

"We have rats here?"

"Yeah, rats and roaches…." He dropped his head in defeat. He had a weak constitution in lying.

Tsuyu put her hands on his shoulder. _Oh, my womanhood's trembling. God, I am glad to wear a pad._ "Relax, Izuku! Ribbit! It is okay to take breaks from time to time. School has you tired and we need breaks!"

 _And I can't wait to put you down!_

Tsuyu knelt before taking a seat on the floor mat. "Nothing wrong with skipping from time to time," she said matter-of-factly. She patted the mat. "Have a seat. I got us some steam buns for us to eat."

Hearing that she has food made his mouth watered. "Something that it isn't pink, dripping, raw, and moist, he cried as he could smell the food.

"What was that," questioned Tsuyu.

"I think that piping hot bun is so moist that it will be delicious," retorted Izuku.

"I have plenty, so you can relax," said Tsuyu. "Don't worry. _I_ won't tell if _you_ won't."

 _ **A few minutes later….**_

Izuku looked like he had skipped a few meals as he inhaled each steam bun like a vacuum cleaner.

Tsuyu sat and watched as her beloved was stuffing his face. She crossed her legs as she became relaxed.

"Isn't it tasty," asked Tsuyu. "I knew a hungry boy like you would enjoy this."

Izuku stopped in mid-eating as he turned to Tsuyu. "Yeah, I was! Haven't eaten like this since...forever!"

Tsuyu nodded. "I can tell. Haven't been taking care of yourself, young man?"

"I've...been busy...is all." He pointed at the uneaten steam bun that Tsuyu didn't touch.

"Go head. Only the best for you."

"What?"

"I mean I have saved that best one for you. I knew you were hungry." She rubbed her stomach. "I've eaten some before getting here."

Izuku thanked her as he finished her steam bun. Tsuyu continued watching her honey enjoying her lunch. A lunch that was fit for a king...for a king.

"I haven't had steam buns this delicious," said Izuku. "Did you made these?"

Tsuyu shook her head in disagreement. "Nope! Got it at a steal."

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Students watched as class 1-B student Setsuna Tokage was scrambling at her locker at the entrance of the school.

" _Where in the hell is my lunch?! The lunch I've made for me and Izuku?"_

" _I swear if it was the cock mushroom crazy Kinoko or that glue sniffer Pony!"_

As Setsuna continued scrambling, there was another party in search of their Izuku.

"I want this entire perimeter of the school scanned before days end," said Muriko-sensei to Fuyumi.

"Yes, mistress," replied Fuyumi.

"He is somewhere close," said Muriko-sensei. "I can smell his fear."

 _ **Back to Tsuyu and Izuku….**_

"Either it way it goes, it 's delicious," said Izuku as he finished the last bite.

"I will say this," said Tsuyu as she turned to him. "I know that the person who made it filled it with love."

Izuku put his finger to his lip. "Love...I see."

She smiled. "Yep! Love and _Ambien_."

Izuku's eyes widened when seeing the heart-shaped pupils on Tsuyu's face.

 _Oh, no! Not again!_

Izuku was beginning to feel dizzy. His body was feeling heavy. He tried to stand but fell backward.

"Oh, Izuku, darling," said Tsuyu insincerely. "Where do you think you are going."

He tried to speak but he was heavy-tongued.

"I am sorry that I had to do you like this but it was for our own good."

Izuku tried crawling back but he was being pulled by Tsuyu.

"Going somewhere, Izuku," she giggled. "The only people you will coming is when you release your healthy, fat seed inside of my cavern." She covered her stomach. "You see, I am actually saving my appetite just for you!"

 _Something that might take nine months to digest._

 _ **Back to the present….**_

"Good morning," she told Izuku's dick as she kissed it through his clothes. He moaned. His eyes begged her to stop. "Oh, Deku," she told him, caressing his cheek. "It's okay because I won't stop even if your brain tells me to. I am taking you to the moon." She breathed over his dick, rubbing it with her cheeks. She kept tugging and pushing the head. "Aw, it is acting like a turtle."

In this particular juncture, Izuku didn't know what to do. He couldn't say he was never in this predicament, but under these circumstances, the situation is special. Izuku's eyes widened when he saw the growing erection coming from Tsuyu's groin.

He muffled loudly through the ball-and-gag. _Tsuyu, what in the hell is that?_

"You're probably thinking what is this extra appendage, aren't you," questioned Tsuyu. "And relax, it is _not_ a dick. However, it will assist me for my one and true dick. You!"

She sighed as she took off her uniform. She took off her shirt, exposing her breast. She slowly took off her gym shorts and her panties, exposing her extra organ. It was smaller than Izuku's dick, but it appeared capable of stimulating anyone she wanted. She made her way to his direction.

"This is like a tail of sorts or a tongue pussy," she explained. "You are the first to know that I am not your ordinary frog girl." She knelt down to him. "I am a _succubus_."

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **An actual conversation between the writers….**_

 _ **[Big Diesel]: A what? So when did we introduce monster girls to this yandere, GOTA?**_

 _ **[GOTA]: Until now, BD! Why not? Brings a little spice to the show!**_

 _ **[Big Diesel]: If you say so, GOTA. It's your story! Stay tuned….**_

 _ **[GOTA]: That's right.**_

 _ **[Big Diesel]: Mighty quick on Tsuyu's yandere quirk. I would have developed a bit of character. But it's your story, babe.**_

 _ **[GOTA]: Can you say dissertation. I came up with a story within two hours. Throw a bone!**_

 _ **[Big Diesel]: My bad, babe. On Pyrrha's soul, you are right.**_


	65. A Manic Mei Day! (MHI Special) (Mei)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA here. As Big Diesel works on graduate school, I have some time from my dissertation to work on this. I call it a sophomoric effort but it is light-hearted and interesting in a way. We actually wrote this about six months ago but decided to finish it. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you another MHI special: Choosing the right words to please a jealous yandere.**_

Izuku leaned against the aisle as he watched Mei search for a costume. UA High was having a costume party this week and she wanted to search for the perfect costume. Of course, Mei had to check through the pesky skanks' database. No iOS in the world was safe from the clutches of Mei Hatsume.

 _Pointy-arrowed bitch wants to dress like Peach from Super Mario Bros. Fucking virgin!_

 _Horse Meat wants to dress like some Brony. Will keep an eye on the glue stick!_

 _Kyoka wants to be Judy Funnie from 'Doug.' It would be cute if she wasn't after my damn man. I saw you like my hero's IG pictures. Don't me hurt you._

 _Aww, Ms. Joke wants she and Eri want to become Raggedy Andy and Raggedy Anne. You think you dressing like that so you can get some cool points. I will end you, bitch and your little foster kid, too._

The latter part was met with a soft karate chop from Izuku's head. "Your limits when you involve children, dear." He sighed as he leaned his shoulder beside her as she continued searching for a costume.

Mei sighed heavily. "Sorry! I just don't want any skank to outdo me. There is a cash prize competition for best dressed couple." She gripped her fist, showing the passionate fire in her eyes. "I will be damned if Ponytail and Icy Hot defeat us!" She gritted her teeth. "She, too, thinks she is so slick." She turned to her hero. "I saw you make eye contact with you during class."

Rubbing the back of his head, he responded, "She is the vice president. That is her job." He raised his eyebrow. "How did you even…"

She put her finger to his lips, rubbing it affectionately. "The class of 1-H's best mechanic knows her way around the school." She narrowed her eyes, showing a sinister look. "And around a _hoe._ " She flicked her nose. "All girls even lesbians are a suspect. Even that damn Katsuki is a suspect as well."

"Katsuki doesn't think like that about me."

"Really? So, why he is coming up with ideas of dressing up like 2B from _NiER_?"

"Maybe he has a crush? Even I jer...I mean observed the character since I have the game."

Mei smiled. "It's okay if you want to enjoy the pleasure of animated flesh." She then gripped his collar. "Of course, it means that I would have to lock your cock." She flicked his nose. "And trust me, babe. I have my ways of giving you pleasure with _or_ without your loving cock." She kissed him on the nose. "Got it?!"

"Clear as day."

"Excellent." She continued searching for costume. "Besides, I erased all of those files from your hard drive."

"Even the…."

"Yes, even the ebony, interracial, _Aki Sora, Swingout Sisters_ , and all of the _RWBY_ parodies," said Mei matter-of-factly. "Speaking of the lowbrow pseudo-lesbian shipping thotianas, I noticed that you have a fascination with the _bitch_ of the group."

"Weiss?"

"No, you silly goose! Blake!"

"Wait a minute! You know that she isn't real. Just a character."

She made a slight cackle before flicking her boyfriend's nose. "She might be _just_ a character to you. But to me, she is a threat. She takes off at least three of the five hours of your nightly masturbation and a quarter of your lotion." She narrowed her eyebrows. "That would explain your hurting wrist and the things you do under the covers. You know I have cameras, you silly goose."

He stood up, grabbing her shoulders. "Mei, relax. You know that I belong to you."

"Right!"

"You know I will do everything you ask."

"That isn't much of a choice, sweetness. _You_ will do it or else a lot of people would be seeing the Holy Christ."

"Right," he said sarcastically. "Anyway, it is Blake Belladonna. She is subtle, a bit annoying, a silent beauty in a sense. She is cute but she isn't real. She isn't you."

"Is that what you want me to be, the bitch?!"

Izuku grew concern. Normally, an argument over an imaginary character wouldn't last this long. It would normally end in rough sex but this is out of the ordinary.

"No, Mei. I love you for who you are!"

"Then why are you jacking off to girls like that?"

"She isn't the only one, sweetheart. These girls aren't anything but relief."

" _I_ am your relief! No other skank in the world loves you like I do."

"Mei, relax."

The pinkette began blowing steam. Her eyes were turning white. Sweat was dripping from her palms. She began making violently constricting animal noises that only animation would produce. "Are you telling me what to do, sweetness?"

Izuku swallowed a lump under his throat. A balloon popped out of nowhere. A child was screaming frantically. A lightbulb blew out. And the PA system began staticing heavily. Izuku took a step back as a storm was brewing in front of his girl. He violated one of her rules.

 _Never tell Mei to relax when she feels pressured or stressed._

"Mei, I...I...I...didn't mean it like that," said Izuku cautiously.

Mei wasn't listening. She began floating in the air. Suddenly, lights began blowing out. A huge gust of wind began flowing. Costumes were blowing and ripping from the hanger. As if a tornado was forming, the columns of wind began circulating and the costumes and other flying objects was joining Mei in her own storm.

Izuku fell backward to the ground. Mei's eyes were glaring at her naive, stupid boyfriend.

"What was those words, Izuku honey," asked Mei calmly. However, Izuku knew that the tone was insincere. She was one word away from being incandescent with rage.

"I-I-I-th-think th-th-th…"

"WHAT!" A huge gust of wind came from her mouth. Izuku's eyes were widened by the sudden impact. He was panting. Trying to be solution-oriented, Izuku used his trump card. A final ace in the hole.

"How about two tickets to Disneyland to see the _Big Hero 6_ exhibit?"

She was unmoved. As if she was a Super Saiyan, she developed a small ball of energy from her hand.

"Backstage passes to the exhibit," he said worriedly as he was backing away. "Buy whatever treats you want."

The ball was getting bigger.

Tears were flowing from his eyes. "Autograph signature from the creators and your Baymax plush toy. I even sport the Hiro outfit again."

"If I go as Tadashi."

Izuku turned to see Mei remaining the same but he can see her pupils. "If I can go as the genderbend Tadashi. And you go as a _genderbend_ Hiro, Hiroko!"

"Really? Why in the hell…"

She returned back to her current state of mind, now with her hands circling around the big ball of energy.

"Ok, ok! I will go as Hiroko! I will! I will," cried Izuku. "Please, Mei, don't hurt me."

The moment he closed his eyes, the gust of wind stopped. Everything was returning to normal. He opened his eyes to see Mei returning to the ground. She was returning to her former composure. She was smiling.

"Sweet, thank you so much, baby." She got on her knees and kissed him on the lips. "Hmm, I love smelling your fear. Let's me know who you belong to. I love you, Izuku!"

 _And I love you, too, strange woman whom I often have second thoughts._

"Change that tone and that genderbend Hiro will be sporting a dress," said Mei.

"All right," he said mimically in a Quagmire voice. He stood up as his face was looking at the restroom. "If you excuse me, dear, I think I need to go to the restroom." He tried his best to smile before departing, leaving Mei alone on the aisle.

When Mei returned to looking for costumes, she spotted a particular item that got her attention. At first, she frowned about the outfit. However, thinking about what had happened earlier, she sighed heavily about the decision she was going to make.

 _Hey, seamstress! You wouldn't happen to have Blake's outfit in a size 2 would you?_

 _...and does it come with the cat ears as well?_

 _...and the freaking bow?_

 _ **To be continued...maybe?**_

Somewhere in a certain dorm room at the Beacon Academy, Blake Belladonna was lying in bed writing fanfiction on her laptop. With a plate of scones and a spot of tea, the Faunus was enjoying her afternoon, knowing that she had what she needed to fulfill her day.

She paused, deciding to take a little break. It wasn't often that she wrote fanfiction. But when she did, it was strictly _My Hero Academia_ fandom.

 _Oh, Izuku! How much you pull my heartstrings! How much I love and adore you! Oum damn it! Why can't you be real. My sweet, sweet cinnamon roll!_

She knew that the girls were busy as they were studying for Oum-knows-what at Oum-knows-where. She couldn't care less. Especially when she had time to herself and to get lost in her Izuku wonderland.

 _I wonder if Jaune wouldn't mind dying his hair green._ She stood up as she stretched her arms. She walked to the window where she can see the view of the commons. She paused, seeing the members of Team RWBY passing through. She waved to each of them. As they left, she stuck her tongue out while lowering her eyelids with her finger. "Damn harlots!"

She gave the girls a hidden glare. "Everyone of them is suspect," she said. "No way in hell are you guys going to take my Jauney. Speaking of Jauney, where in the hell is he." She gripped her fist. "If any cum-guzzling, cheap Mount Lady Hentai 34 violating, Midnight-wannabe-shopping-at Victoria's Secret-whore…"

She smiled when she saw her Jaune walking through the commons.

 _Look at my golden puppy. So sexy, so beautiful. If he was a grape, I would suck the juices until there was nothing but skin. If it was bath water, I would drink it. The thing I would do to my Jauney. It is like he was asking to be attacked. My Jauney! My Jauney! MY IZUKU!_

She smiled when spotting Jaune. She saw Lie Ren following behind. She frowned when seeing Yang running back to them. Her eyes became fiery when she saw Yang putting her hands on Jaune's shoulder.

 _So, you couldn't get enough of the pudding, can't you, bitch?! You. Are. So. Fucking. Dead!_

Blake thought of some of the things the girls of Izuku's harem did to protect their man. "Jauney, please be ready when I am going to have my way with you. And Yang, darling, please prepare to fucking suffer. Either support me and my Jauney or die for your pride. That sweet cinnamon role is mine!"

 _My sweet, sweet, Izuku!_

 _ **To be continued...for real this time...will there be a crossover for this? I don't know. Maybe!**_


	66. Mei I Cosplay For You? (MHI Special)

_**Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you another MHI special: 'Mei I Cosplay For You?' An OOC Izuku x OOC Mei story. Enjoy!**_

Class was dismissed for the weekend as students were leaving to go to their respective places. Izuku was one of the last to leave Kayama-sensei's class. He slowly gathered his materials as he knew his day was far from closing. This morning, he received a note from Mei to stay in 1-A until sunset.

One thing about his lovable Mei. She often didn't write notes to him. Preferring to text him, call him, stalk him, or appearing out of nowhere was her lovely way of communicating.

 _Don't leave the classroom. Stay where you are?! If you don't, well I really don't have to explain. Everything would be locked and in stone._

 _Love you lots!_

 _XOXO,_

 _YOUR Mei!_

Her signature was written in her blood. He could recognize the droplets. Whenever she does that, that was nothing more than declaration. She didn't do that too often. So, whatever was going on, it had to be serious.

He paid Nirengeki some hush money to calm him down. Although it has been less than forty-eight hours since then, he wasn't in the mood of any issues. Nirengeki was a good sport. He would have settled for a bag of candy or beg for mercy from the insatiable, bloodlusted Mei. Nevertheless, Izuku need to tie in some loose strings.

He was also thankful that Mei was gifted in the medicinal arts. _Sort of._

She wasn't _too_ heavy but Mei was his girlfriend. His impulsive, assertive, domineering, controlling, neurotic, yet eccentric, beautiful, intricate, and wonderful girlfriend. As he was setting back to the chair, he was eating a bento lunch that she made for him. It was an extra since he knew that her heavily dedication to Class 1-H and watching over the harlots of UA would require time. But knowing for Mei, she wasn't going to take too long.

Friday evening was Taco Friday at the Mexican restaurant. Two things that Mei loved besides being a yandere - tacos and Izuku.

It was a knock at the door that attracted Izuku's attention.

"Izuku?"

The sound of that voice belonged to Mei. Very peculiar, he thought. Normally, Mei would bust open the door and rushed to him, rubbing cheeks and all.

And it wasn't always his face.

"Hey! I am here," announced Izuku. He stood but her wavering hand stopped him. He noticed something was off about this. "Mei, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Why wouldn't I not be?" Her voice was pitchy, another aberrant behavior from Mei. "Unless there is some skank in the classroom. I swear to God if there is."

 _And his Mei is back._

"No one is in here, Mei. it is just me," he said. "Why aren't you coming in?"

The pinkette took a strong sigh behind the door. "I kind of thought about what we have talked about."

"I know, Mei. We would take turns when we play The Sword and the Sheath."

"No! No that!"

"We agree that _Dragonball: Evolution_ was written by a biased hack that didn't know anything about anime if it fell on his lap and called him, Senpai-sama!"

"No, I mean yes. But, no, that is not it."

"The cake is a lie."

"And the poor cube had to die for it, but no!"

"Kotonoha needs appropriate justic-"

"Izuku Midoriya, listen to me!"

Her harked voice caused him to develop a shiver in his spine. He stood attentively as he saw her opening the door.

"I feel ridiculous for doing this." Mei slowly entered the classroom. Her steps filled the silence. She wasn't wearing her usual attire during her time in the classroom. In fact, she was actually in costume.

Her black wig extended down to her back. Although sporting her yellow eyes, she was wearing yellow contacts that looked more of a feline. She blushed as she was adjusting her cat ears along with a big black bow. Her uniform attire even matched everything to a tee when it came from the parody that Izuku watched.

Mei Hatsume was sporting his anime crush, Blake Belladonna, in spades.

"Oh, my Oum," said Izuku shockingly. He covered his mouth when seeing Mei dressed like her. He was fortunate that he was spotting blood from his mouth. The last time he had done that in front of Mei…. He rather not discuss it but he learned some perspective with the meaning, excavation.

"Well, say it? Don't I look funny? Weird? Strange?" Mei wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were staring at her arms. She continued to rub them fervently. Izuku was still amazed to see her in this attire. This was definitely out of character for his girlfriend.

Izuku took Mei's hand. He interlaced them. Upon doing so, Mei did something that was definitely otu of character. She averted her face.

"Izuku?! Don't look at me. This is embarrassing!"

Izuku shook his head in disagreement. "No, I find it cute."

"You're only saying that because I look like your crush!"

"Are...are...are you jealous?"

She snatched her hand away from Izuku. She stomped her foot. "God, if that bitch was real, I would end that Faunus with a two-piece Winchester special." She snorted from her nose.

Izuku took hold of her face. Mei blushed when feeling his hands touching her face. Instinctively, she relinquished her body to him. He stroked her hair, tilting her chin to get his attention.

"Don't look at me, Izuku!"

"How can I not, Mei!"

"God, I feel stupid!"

"No, cute!"

"Stop it," she said. However, Izuku didn't stop.

"Nope! I think you look adorable, beautiful, and _cute!_ "

"Stop calling me cute," she exclaimed as she stomped her foot. "I will kill her!" She lifted her head to the ceiling. "I will go to the Rooster Teeth headquarters and crash a plane into their building. I might have a shot. I might-"

It was interrupted with a kiss. She stared blankly into the windows of Izuku's soul. Izuku inserted his tongue into her mouth. At first, she was reluctant. Izuku knew that she was feeling like this because this was out of her element. This wasn't her territory therefore she didn't have any control.

In other words, the pinkette felt vulnerable.

She reached for her back pocket to pull out her taser. Although she had never used it on Izuku, it was a defense mechanism as she wanted control. Izuku applied more pressure as he leaned her to the door.

"Your kisses are the sweetest things, Mei," said Izuku as he broke the kiss.

"Stop!" Mei's face flushed redder than a tomato. Tears were coming from her eyes.

"You can relax, Mei," said Izuku (with a bit of caution). "It is okay for me to take charge from time to time." Izuku eyed the taser, which he slowly took from her hand, tossing it aside. "And the other pocket."

Mei reached into her back pocket where she had her blowtorch. Izuku tossed it to the side before continuing their kissing.

Mei felt powerless, which was certainly out of her element. However, she didn't dislike his kisses. He was always a great kisser. It was strange as she was _always_ in control.

Izuku smiled as he reached for her blouse. He slowly cupped her breast. Mei began moaning but he didn't stop. He continued fondling her breast with his hand, still kissing his Mei.

Mei pushed him away. Their saliva bridged each other.

"There are parts in which I am still in control," she said. She pushed him to the nearby desk. In a sense, she saw it to be Bakugo's desk. She didn't mind using that desk to have their little fun. Besides, it would be only wishful thinking for the could-be closet case.

Izuku lied back to the desk. Mei's eyes were looking at his pants. He was panting, still feeling the motivation to have control but he knew his place. At least it was a blessing to have a tiny moment of control.

"Let's see how much this cock of yours love this Faunus so damn much." Mei reached for his pants. She removed his belt buckle, unzipping his pants. She eyed his stuffy cock that had been in the confines of his pants. Mei spooled saliva onto his swollen cock. Izuku felt the warm content of her saliva making contact with his penis, hardening it. Izuku squirmed as he felt and heard her fingers meshing onto his cock. Izuku instinctively began humping onto her finger pussy.

"Does my soft hands and the sounds turn you on," asked Mei.

"Yes," he managed to say before gasping once more. She continued rubbing his shaft. She used her free hand to rub his phallus. She slightly pinched, which hardened it more.

Mei tried keeping her composure. The moment Izuku made contact with her breast, she immediately became wet. It didn't take much for pussy juices to secrete onto her panties. It was just the dynamic of power that made Mei aroused. She loved controlling but from time to time, the idea of being controlled was arousing as well.

"Let your Faunus take care of this _Arc_!" Mei positioned her mouth into his dick. Izuku felt his dick entering her mouth pussy onto her uvula. Gripping around his legs, she bobbed up and down onto his swollen dick. Izuku watched her go to work on his cock. His balls were getting heavy. His hands were becoming clammy. He couldn't believe that he was watching his girlfriend performing fellatio as Blake Belladonna.

Sucking and schliking noises were being made. From time to time, she gagged, making her relax her throat. She used her free hand to remove the blouse, exposing her breasts. She began rubbing on her nipple, which were inverted. She hissed as she popped out her nipple. It wasn't easy pleasing herself while pleasing her man but nevertheless it didn't take long for him to erupt.

She paused. "You know normally, you won't use your hand when you come. Understand?"

"No problem!"

"However, because I am in a good mood, you're welcome to use it." She returned to sucking his dick. Immediately, he used her head as a prop to skullfuck her. Izuku asserted much force as he proceed to fuck her mouth pussy.

Although she was gagging, she remained persistent. She spread her legs. She drifted her hand from her nipple to her pussy.

And today she wasn't wearing a pad.

Gagging sounds, schliking sounds. Her pussy sounded like someone was digging her hands in gelatin. Her dripping, hot juices were flowing from her pussy, creating a reservoir to the floor.

 _Damn, her mouth is tight!_ Izuku knew he was close to climaxing. He began expediting the process. The gags and the bobbing was fast. Her schliking her pussy was getting faster.

Without warning, Izuku released a full clip of his sperm into her mouth. Never letting go of her head, he released his semen. At each spurt, she swallowed. Like clockwork, she suctioned her mouth, creating tightness with his dick.

When finished, he released her head. She stood up, showing Izuku the remnant of his seed. She swished around her mouth before swallowing it. She sighed as if she finished a nice glass of the tastiest drink.

Before Izuku could speak, she slapped him on his cheek. "Never in your life skullfuck me like that again. Understand?"

Before he could answer, it was met with a kiss. Izuku didn't resist as the couple swapped spit. It didn't come as a surprise to taste his own salty milk but nevertheless, that was Mei Hatsume in spades.

Confusing she may be, but that was why he loved her.

Breaking the kiss, she knew that she was far from finished. She lifted her skirt, showcasing her now damped panties. The panties were light blue with a picture of a chibi Blake.

 _Pet me!_

His cock fully hardened instantaneously.

Mei smiled at the sight and got back on top of him, rubbing her crotch against his. It was at that moment that it started to sink in that one, they were having public sex in the classroom. And two, on top of Katsuki's desk.

 _Rapture!_

"Izuku, you belong to me," she said declaratively. "Nobody else can have you but me!"

"I am yours. Have I once ever resisted?!"

"You haven't! Even if you did, I would have forced you."

"Mei! Accept the fact that I am crazy in love like you. I might be a slave to your love. But you too."

"And how is that?"

He gripped her hips, slowly nudging his dick into her tight pussy. At each grunt into it, he said, "Because...you...can...never...force...the...willing."

Her eyes widened upon the contact of his sword fully entering her sheath. She honestly felt like a brand new virgin.

"No matter what, Mei," he said as he began thrusting. "I am yours! You are mine! No matter how crazy, how threatening you get, it won't stop me from loving you!"

She covered her face until Izuku grabbed them. As their hands laced, their bodies rocked back and forth. The sound of their bodies were making slapping noises.

"No, that's my line," she cried. "I am in control. You are mine."

"And who is allowing you to have that control? Me!"

Izuku took her hard as her moans were ensuing. The desk was squeaking loudly and rattling along with the lovers.

Izuku held on tight, releasing his hands as he cupped Mei's ass. Their eyes never left their sight.

"Feeling good, Mei?"

"Yes!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Like my pussy is on fire. You are stabbing me with this sword of yours," she shouted while she slapped his chest. "God, you feel so. Yes! Puncture my pussy. Hit my womb as if you want me to have your children."

"With pleasure!"

Mei and Izuku continued fucking each other as the sun was dwindling to the horizon. The couple occasionally kissed. Sweat was covering the two. At some point, Izuku changed positions with Mei.

Mei's stomach was on top of Katsuki's desk as Izuku was thrusting his dick into her tight pussy. Mei's cries could be heard from the heavens. Her mouth was slobbering by the pleasure of Izuku.

"Oh, God! This pussy was made to be fucked," said Izuku.

"Make your dick permanently shape my pussy," cried Mei.

Izuku began to increase his thrusting.

He was close to coming.

"Come inside of me," begged Mei. "Wash my womb with that pure milk!"

"As you wish, baby," said Izuku as he was gripping onto her asscheeks. "Here I come, Mei! Here I come, Blake! Does this Faunus want the cream?! Does this Faunus want the cream?!"

"Nyaa," said Mei. "Feed Blake her milk, Jauney!"

"I am coming," cried Izuku as he released his load into her pussy. Upon impact, Mei was welcomed with a rush of Izuku's milk from his floodgates. Immediately, her floodgates were opening as she spurt from her pussy. The milk and the juices created a combo onto the desk.

When her screams finally subsided, she surprised him by grabbing his hair and pulling him into a demanding kiss.

Izuku fell backward to the floor while Mei was still lying on her stomach. Izuku watched as his semen was coming from her pussy.

"I can feel you inside of me," she said in between breaths. "No other skank in the world could handle this glorious dick of the gods."

"No guy could handle your tenacity," replied Izuku as he was panting.

Mei got up and immediately reached into her pocket for her Morning After pill. Although she enjoyed the moment, she was only seventeen. With Izuku being sixteen, they weren't ready to be parents.

At least not yet. And besides, she wasn't ready for others to interrupt her time with _her_ man.

 _ **Thirty minutes later….**_

"I think I wouldn't try sporting more outfits like this. I wouldn't mind sporting a Yang or a Weiss outfit." Mei and Izuku were walking out of the school as they were heading to the nearby Mexican restaurant.

Izuku was serious about Mei's love for tacos.

"Surprised you want to do something that I like," said Izuku while he was laughing.

"Don't push it, Deku," said Mei as she hit Izuku's shoulder. "Remember who you belong to."

Izuku pecked her on the cheek. "I am your slave, _Blake_!"

Mei nodded in agreement. "Right! In case you forgot!"

The duo held hands as they were heading to the restaurant. Only God knew what kind of adventures and mishaps that would unfold with his Mei.

At least it wasn't anything like Himiko or Kyoka.

 _ **Or especially Momo or Kinoko!**_

 _ **To be continued….maybe?**_

Blake took a sigh of relief. She submitted her Fanfiction for entry to her latest story about her love for Izuku.

"And that is how you show love to my Izuku," said Blake excitedly. "Right, _Izuku_?"

On her bed was a disoriented Jaune. Naked and tied on her bed, Jaune was moaning and groaning as his eyes were now heart-shaped. The rotor on his dick was vibrating. She smiled as he had his fifth ejaculation of the hour.

Even his hair was dyed a shade of green.

"Oh, my little Deku, excited to see your Blake," she said gingerly.

Blake was also sporting her naked attire. She submitted her work and turned off her computer. She returned back to her post.

"Oh, my little Deku! Unlike fiction, who knows what kind of skank want you," she said to him. "It's a good thing I swallowed lots and lots of fertility pills." She narrowed her eyes. "And it's _definitely_ not a safe day! So, let's have a little fun and create a little _**Greenshade**_ of our own!"

 _My Jauney! My Jauney! MY LITTLE IZUKU!_

 _ **To be continued...for real this time!**_


	67. The Deku Wars(Kyoka vs Mina)(Interlude)

_**Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you another MHI special: 'The Deku Wars: Kyoka vs. Mina: The Interlude!' Where we last left the girls, the girls were in a debacle about claiming Izuku. Thanks to mediator, Ryuko, she decides to have a contest on who will take Izuku's heart. As for Izuku's say in this….well, you just have to read and find out.**_

 _ **Also, if you can, check out the My Hero Izuku spinoff, "It's RWBY's Fault That My Classmates Became Yanderes!" It is a spinoff chapter from the MHI special with Mei x Izuku.**_

 _ **Are you Team Kyoka or are you Team Mina?**_

 _ **Long ago in UA High School far, far away….**_

It was at the nail salon where the rocker chick Kyoka was getting her nails done. Peculiar as she rather have chipped nails whenever she strums a guitar or wrecking the microphone during her basement sessions. However, _this_ Kyoka was going to be ladylike. She was going to be well-groomed and pampered for a date with Izuku.

Her mother was gracious enough to reserve a table at the finest French restaurant, Le Cliché. The table was sitting by the musical gushing fountain that her mother paid the owners to play some of the classics. Following dinner, the couple was to go to the movies where she wanted to watch _Swimfan_ , _Sid and Nancy_ , and of course, her favorite _Battle Royale_. The evening was to be concluded at the Ritz Carlton where they would have their nightcap.

 _Operation Red Emerald_ was to be commenced.

Being the loving, happy, getting-along-one-big-happy-family type of friends, Mina allowed having Kyoka go out on the date first. She said that she needed more think to the plot, she meant to say, come up with creative ideas on impressing Izuku. Mina wished her dea...good luck!

Of course, she cared about the chewed-up wad of bubble gum she liked to call her friend, Mina. Of course, the Majin Buu reject that should have known her place, a gloopy stain on the pissy, vermin-infested carpet of the seedy hotel that her mother was turning tricks for smack.

Who was she to judge Mina's mother? It wasn't her or her father that was among the forty, fifty-something patrons who were potential sperm donors that gave birth to a disgracing, crusty bitch of a snake.

Once again, Mina was her friend. A friend that she would love to turn into a marijuana pack. But a friend nonetheless. She wouldn't mind putting this friendly fire to the side if the bloody, pus-infected jizz rag didn't take her grubby, greasy fingers off her man.

But she knew that the pinkette was unrelenting.

And so was she.

"I had the most amazing dream about Deku," the rocker chick was saying as she was getting her nails trimmed.

"Are you sure it was amazing or it was another _wet_ dream," asked the woman filing her nails.

"Hey, aren't you too young to talk like that, young lady," asked Kyoka while raising her eyebrows.

"And aren't you too cheap that you can't go to a real salon?" Kyoka should have mentioned that the nail salon wasn't really a salon but a chair in the Aizawa-sensei's office. And by esthetician, it was actually the silver-tongued six-year-old surrogate daughter of Eraserhead, Eri filing her nails. "I know I might be mature for my age, onee-chan, but there are certain things that you shouldn't say to a child."

Kyoka pouted her lips. "Certain things right?" She put her hands to her hips. "Shall we tell a certain boy on why he is grounded because he was accused of switching the teacher's yogurt with paste?"

Eri blushed as she touched her horn. "So, do you want your nails short or long?"

"Short, please! Be sure to paint it purple, Eri."

"Right away, onee-chan!" Eri reached for the nail polish.

"Anyway, everything has to be perfect with Izuku when we go out this weekend," she told Eri. "Look at me. Talking to a kid about love. The things you are probably thinking about is rainbows, puppies, unicorns, and flowers."

Eri blew into Kyoka's nails to remove any dust. "Honestly, after spending many years under pure hell, certain things like that are minute," she said matter-of-factly. "However, I like to pretend until my medicine kicks in."

"Mommy and Daddy?"

"Si, senora! They mean well. I am no longer having the temptation for revenge." She showed her smile. "I am happy now." She shifted her head to show Kyoka the view of the commons.

Kyoka saw Izuku walking down the corridor with Eri's person in question.

"Kota? That's Mandalay's kid."

Eri flushed. "A dreamboat. Makes my womanhood tremble."

"Eri?"

"Oh, sorry! Quoting Helga from _Hey Arnold!_ If she says it, it must be appropriate."

Kyoka smiled, rubbing her little friend's head. "Stay young, dear." She pecked her on the cheek. "Anyway, on the next…."

She became interrupted when seeing a certain piece of pink scum hopping along her way to her Izuku. Kyoka placed her hands to the window. If one were to watch, tiny minuscule fragments of cracks were spreading.

 _That little bitch! I thought we have told each other at school that we weren't going to interact with him until the deal was done. That conniving little bastard of the businessmen who excavated the deep cavern of Mina's mother!_

It was the pat on Eri's back that interrupted her thoughts.

"There, there Big Sister Kyoka!" Eri took Kyoka's hand as they returned back to the couch. "I can see the feeling in your eyes."

"What feelings," she asked coyly, knowing that she shouldn't show her true self in front of Eri.

Eri furrowed her eyes. "Like I've said, Kyoka. I might be six but I have been through a lot." She looked at the window. "Knowing someone you like is right there at your fingertips. But someone has their grubby little hands on him."

Kyoka stared blankly at Eri. "Eri?"

"There is a little cesspit at my school who likes Kota as well. Or at least I think she does."

"Eri."

"You know, there was a wise woman who once told me this. In the words of the great Ryoba Aishi, 'Don't wait for him to make the first move; while you're waiting, some other girl might snatch him up. You need to be proactive about this sort of thing! If another girl starts competing for him, don't back down. Stand your ground and fight with all your might! Don't let anyone steal your man!'" Eri jumped back in front of Kyoka. "I know what is your mind. Strike while the iron is hot."

Kyoka understood. Surprisingly, the words of wisdom came from Aizawa's daughter but nevertheless, it brought her excitement and motivation. She stood on the chair. "You're right, Eri! I will stand up for my man! I will come and get Izuku!" She looked at the window. "You hear me, you festering bowl of pus?! Izuku is mine. And I wish that little skank like you will be there to stop me."

Eri was applauding to Kyoka's declaration. "Excellent, onee-chan! Go and get your man!"

"Definitely! However, first things first."

"What is it?"

"Got to finish my nails. They are still wet."

"Of course, of course! Are you going to pay me."

"Does the hospital bill the teacher has is enough? I mean that wasn't Elmer's glue, you know," said Kyoka. "Plus, I don't remember yogurt being a brownish…"

"Okay," Eri retorted. "Sheesh!"

"That's right. Why did you do that anyway?"

"Remember that little cesspit?"

"Yeah?!"

"If she didn't put her grubby lips on Kota for giving her flowers," she said before stopping herself. She displayed her candid-like smile. "So, anything else going in the world of Kyoka?"

Kyoka didn't answer. She spread her lips into a smile as she began to showcase her nails. _Damn, I know I can take it there but so early in life. What in the world did Chisaki do to Eri? I might need to consider asking her parents to take her to counseling._

"And if you're thinking about counseling, think again, princess," said Eri.

Kyoka stared blankly at Eri.

Eri smiled. She put her finger to her temple. "I think the Eddie Murphy meme said it best, cupcake." She began applying nail polish to the nail. "And besides, the last counselor we have visited referred us to another person." She eyed Kyoka. "What's a theurgist?"

 _ **A few hours later….**_

Eijiro and Katsuki were at the school gymnasium playing the basketball game of Horse. The duo didn't feel like studying and they were fortunate that the class genius Tenya Iida didn't mind doing their homework as "hush payment" in lieu of a swirly and implicating him as the photographer of their illegal operation of selling pictures of their female classmates in the gym uniform.

Of course, Katsuki was the ringleader but they wouldn't find his prints on the camera and on the computer. Eijiro missed the rim as it landed on the court.

"That is O," said Katsuki as he caught the boy.

"Bakugo, stop. That was H," retorted Eijiro.

"Red, please. I know my game," said Katsuki.

"You know what. I am not in the mood," sighed Eijro as he began to fight for the ball.

"Yo, Kirishima, aren't you going to the skin joint tonight with Rikido, Nirengeki, and Fumikage," asked Katsuki.

"Yeah, I am. Who's going to distract the guard tonight?"

"Minoru can't. His crown jewels are being repaired right now." Katsuki hissed. "Swollen like grapefruit."

"I told you he couldn't handle the kitty cat," said Eijiro.

Bakugo laughed. "It wasn't my idea to use a credit card to swipe down her ass."

"Then he asked her if her pussy was WIC*-approved!"

Katsuki shot the ball into the hoop. "That he won't do it again. And besides, Reiko's cousin is guarding the door tonight." He whistled loudly as he passed the ball to Eijiro. "Oh, yeah. There is this gaijin that is working there tonight. Half-black, half-Japanese. All ass, no legs. They call her Hip-Hop!"

 _Do you boys have a second to spare?_

Eijiro and Katsuki both turned when hearing the feminine voice. They saw that it was their classmate, Mina. She walked into the open. She was alone. Her appearance was donning, rocking the uniform in an alluring way. Her skirt was way above the recommended length above her knees. She smelled of strawberries. Her walk gave the duo not only an erection, a thought as if they were in a music video.

"At ease with the stiffies," said Mina in a girlish manner. She turned to Katsuki. "Playing a game of Horse?"

"Oh! Nice to see you, Ashido." Bakugo managed to regain his composure, reminding himself that he was in a position of power. "Surprised to see you in this neck of the woods."

Mina lightly tapped her cheek. "I don't remember seeing any trees in the court." She winked. "Use your brain." She took the basketball and tossed it in the hoop. She snapped her fingers. "If I am not a hero, I am _definitely_ a shooter!" She looked at Eijiro. "Kirishima, ball again."

The redhead nodded accordingly as he threw the ball. As she caught it, she turned to Bakugo. "Listen, Yellow. I need a favor."

"What kind of favor," asked Bakugo.

"Something to put a bitch out of place," she answered as she tossed the ball again into the hoop.

"Well, they wouldn't call me Katsuki 'Conniving' Bakugo for nothing," he said with a sniveling glare. "If it is Deku, then I am your-"

It was interrupted when he felt the force of the basketball hit his stomach. He coughed loudly as he hit the ground. Eijiro stood frozen. Mina appeared unfazed. She bounced the ball coyly, looking around as if who in the world did that.

"Thought you were _always_ on your feet, Bakugo," exclaimed Mina. "Excuse my apologies." Katsuki could hear the insincerity in her voice. Nevertheless, he was caught off guard. The prowess of a woman.

"I am going to pretend you were trying to serve me," said Katsuki as he got the ball. "What are you asking for, Ashido."

"Now we can discuss business, Red Eyes," said Mina as she shifted her head to the bench. "Step into my office, let's conduct business."

Katsuki nodded, keeping his composure. He never liked being challenged but he must give the pinkette her respect. "Eijiro, go and get ready for tonight. I will be there later on."

Eijiro understood as he left the basketball court. Mina and Katsuki sat on the benches where they could conduct business.

Wiping the sweat and rubbing his stomach, Katsuki leaned on the bench. "Normally you aren't this bitchy around me so I know something is on your mind."

Mina raised her eyebrow, appearing unamused of his backhanded compliment. "You can say that when I wake up in the morning, I got Deku on my mind." The latter half of the sentence was spoken melodically.

"Whoa, Melly," whistled Katsuki. "To not get on your bad side, what do you want. You know I am not cheap."

"Do I look cheap," questioned Ashido. "And besides, it isn't about me. It is about what you are going to do help me sabotage a so-called friend." She reached into her backpack and pulled out two jars. "These are jars that you are going to use to seep your glycerin into them."

"Any particular reason?"

"I don't question you on your little operation with us girls, don't question mine," interjected Mina. "Your job is to fill the jars with your glycerin and have them ready for me by this weekend."

Katsuki looked confused. "Why not use yours? Mine is much as acidic as yours."

Mina decided to coax her blonde classmate. She glanced at her nails. "So, Bakugo." The pinkette leaned forward to him. She placed her hands on his thigh, spreading her fingers, allowing each digit to sensitize him. It made Katsuki looked into her eyes. At a close distance, Ashido was an attractive beauty. He could even taste the spearmint gum she was chewing. "Bakugo, sweetie. Look at my lovely eyes."

His eye quickly averted when seeing her raised fist.

"And then look at this motherfucking left," barked Mina. "Don't ever question me again or else I _will_ report to Nezu about what you are doing with your operation." She snapped her fingers to get his attention. "And don't think about bribing me or saying there is no proof." She reached for her phone, showing him and Eijirou discussing their affairs with Tenya.

Mina released her fingers from Katsuki, praying to the gods for the forgiveness of cheating on her Izuku. "48 hours to fill these jars and we can call it even." She stood up as she grabbed her backpack to take her leave.

"48 hours? That is quite short notice," said Katsuki.

Mina stopped. She quickly turned. As she did, her skirt lifted and it showed her panties. It was red and satin, including Japanese writing that said, _Izuku forever! Forever Izuku!_ "Oh, I am sorry. You're right. That is quite short notice, isn't it?"

"Thank you for realizing that."

She nodded. "You're right. You _have_ 24 hours to give me these jars!" She blew a kiss to the blonde. "Too-da-loo!"

 _ **To be continued….**_

Ryuko was pouring herself a glass of wine as she was dimming the lights in her condo. Sade was playing in the background. She sighed happily as she was sporting her red-clad lingerie. She swayed her hips as Garbage was reaching the crescendo to "I Would Die For You." Her soft supple breasts were exposed, feeling free as she was preparing to have a night of her own.

As promised, Izuku returned unharmed and unfortunately untouched. As much as she wanted his rosebud, she must wait until the timing is right. However, that didn't stop her from installing cameras in Izuku's dorm as he rested.

She fought the urge to play with her kitten.

"Mama needs to think right now, sweetness," she said to her kitten. "We can purr together later."

 _ **(A/N: That is a funny way how she talks to her vagina)**_

Her status as a Pro Hero has given her many advantages. One of which is to establish a connection with fellow people for favors. Of course, favors aren't cheap. Nevertheless, she was grateful that she can trust these certain connections.

Sitting at her desk, she opened her laptop as she decided to do some research about the current competition.

 _Eri says that Kyoka is preparing for this weekend. As of now, she looks like she doesn't have an ace to her sleeve. Knowing for keloid ears, there is something strumming beside the frequencies on her hair._

 _Thanks to my other connect, Eijiro, he let me know that Mina was in the vicinity to strike a deal with Katsuki. Quite clever, pinky! What kind of dastardly deeds do you plan to harm your lovely dear best friend? Like I can care less._

She clicked on the television where she had access to her Deku Monitor. She was right on schedule as she watched Izuku performing his nightly ritual.

 _Look my precious darling getting off to Agata manga. Thank the gods that it is ONLY animated. I wouldn't know what to do if I were to have to fight a bitch. But, alas, no worries. These girls are moving quickly and swiftly. The way they are going, they won't make it that long._

She let out a loud cackle.

She knew that Eri wanted a _My Little Pony_ outfit and Eijiro wanted a picture of her teammate Tomoko's (Ragdoll) breasts. She was grateful that she had a lovely confidant like Yawara who can squeeze his asscheeks together and a good friend like Shino (Mandalay) who was quite the artist.

 _Those girls won't last! Before the contest is over, they will end up destroying each other, leaving me there to support my loving Deku._

She reached into the drawer of her desk. She pulled out her kitty toy. Pink with paw prints. Quite a powerful rotor, she thought to herself as she turned it on.

 _Yes! Izuku! Yes!_

 _Your hand is filling me up!_

 _I will make you mine, Izuku!_

 _I will make you mine, Izuku!_

 _I will sabotage those bitches for you!_

 _I love you, Izuku!_

 _Tame this kitty! Make it purr for you! Nyaa! Nyaa! Nyaa!_

 _NNNNYYYYYAAAAAAA!_

 _ **To be continued...for real this time!**_


	68. The Mighty Firecracker! (Part I)

_**Just another yandere story featuring OOC Izuku x OOC Teen!Nemuri. Enjoy!**_

 _Arrogance is a bitch!_

All it took was his back to be pushed against his gym locker to let Izuku know that she meant business. They were alone. No one was coming to his aid. Even if someone did, the woman in question paid certain students to watch the door as she had her alone time with Izuku. Cornered like an antelope facing the lion, any access to escaping was futile.

She had him where she wanted him to be - cornered, trapped, and most of all, to be possessed.

"Izuku, I am tired of playing these games with you." She exclaimed harshly. If one were to observe, underneath the smugness of her face, there was an alluring, but sinister grin. She continued to block his path. They were nose length to each other. So much so that she can see his neck bobbing.

She could smell his fear.

"No matter how much you run, how much you hide, you can not run away from me." She slammed her hands to the locker once more. "Enough beating around the bush, _I_ want _you_ to sleep with me."

Hearing the haughty words made the emerald child flinch. Without noticing, his legs were spreading eagle by her creamy legs. Izuku forgot that she, too, was in gym class. He tried not to notice the skin-tight UA High uniform digging into the crevices of her cavern. Her double D bust hugging her shirt tightly that he can see the indention of her inward nipples. Izuku felt her hot breath looming. At each breath, at each stroke of her digit, she was getting hot to trot.

"Since I laid my eyes on you, Midoriya, you have pulled my heartstrings," the teen said with such passionate tenacity. "My loins yearned to be filled with your spunk. My breasts craved to be soaked by your vitamin D." She slammed the locker once more. "And my nest requires an egg and you will drop an egg in my pot _tonight_."

Nemuri Kayama was her name. The disbelief to think that _this_ succubus was the niece of his teacher, Kayama-sensei, the Pro Hero 18+ Midnight. Already known to the school as the Mighty Firecracker, she is the daughter of Japanese expatriates who are Pro Heroes in the United States. It was because of her parent's line of work that she was able to be spoiled. She was raised by her maids. Those who managed to stay took care of whatever interest she desired. By the time she entered the fourth grade, she has been kicked out of many prestigious private schools from Tokyo, Geneva, Hong Kong, London, and New York City. After a _tiny_ incident at her high school in Chicago, she was sent back to Japan to live with her aunt.

Nemuri Kayama, the Mighty Firecracker or simply Kaya, is the textbook example of being prissy and pampered. The exact replica of her aunt but only a few inches taller, a bit more curvaceous, and unashamed of her sexuality. It didn't matter to her when they called her names - bitch, succubus, slut, the daughter of Katsuki, Katsuki, Jr., she was proud and unashamed of who she was. Because of her pride, she wasn't afraid of displaying herself in provocative clothing. It went against school rules, but she didn't care. Nezu wouldn't dare to bat an eye and if he did, a crackle of her whip would put the principal in check.

Her looks became the desires of many boys and including girls to the school.

Since being admitted to this school (she has only been there for four days), she received love letters from numerous boys and occasionally girls. She found it a great joy to not only reject the letters but openly displayed it to the class the following day.

She had the entire first-year class on the ends of her blue hair.

All but except one.

 _Izuku Midoriya_

"Why resist," she informed him as she trailed her manicured nails from his collarbone to the center of his chest. "You have great muscles? Do you work out?" She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. After getting a taste of my rocking body, you wouldn't try any other regime ever again."

Izuku snorted through his nose. His eyes were staring blankly to the younger Kayama. "No chance in hell would I ever try to make love to a succubus like you."

"Oh, easy on the word _succubus_ ," she interjected. "Or unless you were saying that you want to have a taste of this succulent bust." She flicked his nose teasingly. "Oh, Izuku! What a tease!"

"No, I am serious," he retorted. "You may the guys here pulled by your heartstrings. Not me! I won't ever dare soil my precious virginity to the likes of you."

"Aww!" Izuku released another gulp. That didn't sound like a very sincere sigh. He had every right to be cautious. "You have caught me at _virginity_." It was then when Izuku felt her bust pressing against his chest. "And thanks for waiting these sixteen long years to give it to your woman... _me!_ "

"Aren't you listening, clothy cloth ears," retorted Izuku again. Only this time, he was becoming assertive. "There is no way in hell I would sleep with you. I would rather wear Minoru's three-day-old boxers after No-nut November before having my dick burnt."

Silence was met. Her face flattened when hearing the words releasing from her beloved's mouth.

"Izuku? Is that what you think of me?" She released herself from him, allowing Izuku to have a little distance. "Well, I don't know what to say?"

As if Izuku finally reached her brain, he felt relieved.

It was until she said the next set of words.

"It seems to me that if I can't have your virginity, then I will just _take_ it." Kaya displayed her wicked, sinister grin (which is quite similar to Yuu or Mount Lady when she becomes terribly vain) as she reached for her whip from her back pocket. It was met with a louder gulp from the emerald teen.

"Oh, little puss puss," she said calmly. "I wanted to have a little fun on your own volition." She narrowed her eyes. "It seems like it would be I that will have the fun." She smacked her lips. "Oh, don't give me that face. Maybe after two or three times of filling me up, you _will learn_ to like it. I mean, you pull my heartstrings." She used her free hand to grip his suddenly erect cock. "Now, let's pull down these pesky pants."

It was the loud opening of the door that interrupted Kaya's session. When the dust settled, Kaya was met with three girls standing in a triangle formation.

Kyoka, Momo, and Ochako.

"Kayama, what are in the hell are you doing to Izuku," shouted Ochako.

Kaya snarled loudly when seeing the interloping bitches. _Damn, and to think I was close to having my lunch!_ "What in the hell do you bitches want?!"

"Simply be put, STAY THE BACK AWAY FROM IZUKU," exclaimed Momo. "Thank the gods that we have moles that were aware of what you have planned."

Kaya scoffed loudly before spitting on the ground. "Fuck me for paying two dumb bitches to do a woman's work."

"Keep Kinoko and Setsuna's name out of your mouths," cried Kyoka.

"Like it matters, keloid ears," barked Kaya as she positioned herself for the whip. "Pointy Eyebrows, Ponytail, Keloids?" She cracked the whip. "Which one of you bitches wants to go first?!"

"You have been nothing but trouble since being here," cried Ochako. "And it is about time we stop it!"

" _There won't be any fighting going on in this campus!"_ A new sound of footsteps filled the room. To everyone's surprise, it was their Math teacher Ectoplasm-sensei.

"Ladies, what is the problem here," asked their teacher.

"Problem? No problem," answered Kaya coyly. "Just a poor American girl that lost her way."

"In the boys' locker room," questioned Ectoplasm-sensei.

"Did I mention that I am a Japanese illiterate," said Kaya with a hint of nervous laughter.

"Right," replied Ectoplasm-sensei sarcastically. "Jirou, Uraraka, and Yaoyorozu out of here." He turned to Kaya. "Head to your aunt's office right this instant!"

"But?"

"Now, Kayama!"

Kaya scoffed heavily. She turned to Izuku before feeling a forceful hand on her shoulder. "Now, missy!"

Kaya dropped her head. She proceeded to head out of the locker room. Before she left, she mouthed something to Izuku that made him catch his heart.

 _I am now going to give you a reason to scream out my name!_

 _ **Later that evening….**_

Kaya stepped out of school with a taste of disgust. To think that she was given detention for her God-given duty as a woman - to copulate. She wasn't doing anything wrong. She was only protecting Izuku's virginity from any of the bitches who have ever thought of soiling her rosebud. The moment she had set eyes on him, it became love at first sight.

He was the one boy that never once made a move. He waved to her in passing and helped her with schoolwork, but never took any of her advantages. It irritated her. _No boy can't resist my charm. How in the hell does he not try to make a move?_ It was because of his dense nature that made him more desirable. Every day, every minute, every second, her thoughts were filled with Izuku. Every time she saw a girl even make a vowel to him made her cringed in frustration. Then one day, the Mighty Firecracker made it in her mind. _I am going to get that boy and make him mine._

She didn't feel as upset about the words that Izuku said to her. Anyone who was caught in the world of slut, whores, shrews, and cunts couldn't distinguish the difference. If anything, Kaya was saving Izuku from these bitches. She rubbed her stomach as she envisioned her womb being coated with her man's milk.

A few minutes later, she entered the convenience store to _purchase_ a bento box and she hoped that they have her favorite bag of Taki's there. Since being in Japan, those snacks were hard to find. After having to pay for her food since the old maid was watching her and having to flip off the cashier, she stepped out of the store.

That was when she saw Izuku walking.

 _Oh, my little puss puss. Why do you leave yourself out in the open? It is like you're asking me to rape you. Rather you want it or not, I am coming for you. One way or another, I am going to get you. Before this night will end, you will be screaming my name and filling me up with OUR children._

"Izuku! I was able to grab the last two tickets to the Smashing Pumpkins concert."

The fire in her blue eyes ignited when hearing the soul-piercing voice of Pointy Eyebrows entering her man's domain. The nerve of the cum-guzzling bitch. That dejected malnourished reject. The girl that even Beavis and Butt-Head would look over.

"That's awesome! I can't wait!"

"These are the best seats in the house!"

"Neat! This is exciting!"

"Can't wait for Saturday, Izuku! This is will an epic night!"

Kaya felt the world was sinking when seeing the pasty bitch scrap Izuku's Adonis cheek with her cracked and chipped lips. The sound of a streetlamp scattered, car alarms went off, and windows were shattered. In the center, the sidewalk was cracking as Kaya began floating.

 _HOW DARE YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH! DO YOU WANT THE SMOKE?! DO YOU WANT TO TURN IN A PACK?! THIS BITCH IS SO FUCKING DEAD!_

She watched as the duo were parting. With that in mind, she had formulated her plan of action.

" _Tonight...you!"_

 _ **Later that night….**_

Izuku entered his dorm hall as he was preparing to enjoy the rest of his night reading his manga and snacking on his honey buns. He tried not to think about the incident earlier, citing it to be an isolated incident.

 _Maybe I was a little harsh on what I said to Kaya._

 _She isn't that bad! Well, I can't lie. She is that bad._

 _God, she is cute. Damn, she is sexy. She is practically a clone to Kayama-sensei, minus the bitchiness._

 _But, still. So forceful, so demanding. Yet, still a beauty._

 _God, I am such a confused shounen, am I, readers? Just as I thinking about this, I am about to walk into something I am going to regret._

 _Well, here goes…._

He grabbed his key to open the door. The moment he entered, the moment he felt a hand touching his shoulder. He turned around to see the hands of Kaya.

"Kaya," he cried.

"Hello, Izuku. Or shall I say, _dinner_." She briskly pushed him inside the room.

"Kaya, let's talk about this."

"No, no. Not anymore." She closed the door.

"For we are done talking!"

 _ **To be continued….**_


	69. The Mighty Firecracker! (Part II)

_**Hey, guys. GOTA, here, on the second installment of 'The Mighty Firecracker.' I am taking a bit of a turn on this. But, trust me, it will be quite an adventure. Enjoy!**_

' _ **The Mighty Firecracker (or Squad Sh!t, Part 2)."**_

 _Arrogance is STILL a bitch…._

Tenya walked out of the arcade a defeated man. He spent the last of his allowance on _Pac Man_. An allowance that was actually next month's allowance that was given to him for an extension of credit. Rubbing his callous hands, he looked at the nice sky in the hope of a shooting star to grant his wish.

 _Lost to a six-year-old! How in the hell does Eri know about this game? This game?! A father was barely a pellet in his father's sperm bank when this came out. To think I gave her the last of my allowance is such a bet. And it was being filmed?_

Poor timing matter-of-factly as the happy-go-lucky Eri stepped outside. The look of satisfaction as she held onto Tenya's earnings. She triple-flipped her hair, showcasing her horn and her bling, a gold necklace that said "Boss."

"Sorry, _Champ_!" She tossed the coins in the air, showing all of her teeth. "If you want to get this back, you can play me for you." She winked as she returned her loot in her pocket. "However, it is going to cost you heavy."

He pointed harshly at the kid. "Look, Eri. I am not sure what that poor bastard did to you under his experiments, but no way in hell I will give you my only ball for the allowance." He paused, turning red as he released information that shouldn't have been released. He spread his fingers. "Balls! Yes, I have two!"

Eri gave him a sly look. "Right! Anyway! Good luck explaining it to your parents!" She began to hum as she hopped and skipped onward home.

"The 'rents are gonna kill me." He slapped his forehead. "No way they are going to live this down." He looked to the sky. _Why God?! Why me? I play fair. I am a good guy. It isn't my fault that my brother lost his balls. Why did I have to give one away? Damn you, Stain!_

It was getting late. Bitching and moaning about becoming his brother's toilet wiper here wasn't going to help. As he contemplated on coercing a scheme, maybe a robbery to explain his losses, he spied a certain succubus lurking in the shadows.

He cornered himself at an alley. No way he wanted to face the wrath of Kaya. A bitch if he had ever met one. On day one, she quickly exposed him to the girls as a minuteman. And the only thing he was shooting was his little gun in the boys' restroom. Of course, Kaya filmed it and showed it to her female classmates.

 _Why am I being the victim? Why am I the target? Why not Minoru? He should have been the easy...no, no, Iida. She was showing her authority. I am the tour guide of UA High. It's my fault for wanting an extra boost on my resume of becoming a Pro Hero._

He felt a couple of minutes idling behind the gangway was enough. He stepped out, deciding to head back to the dorms.

The genius took off his glasses, rubbing the glare from his spectacles. Upon putting them back on, he shockingly encountered Ochako.

"God," he shouted. "Scared me for a second."

It was met with a little laughter from the brunette. "Sorry, Iida. Why are you out this late?"

"I could be asking the same thing. It does violate UA High Rules and Regulations regarding curfew." Typical Iida, quite the enforcer when necessitated. "Your explanations, young lady."

Ochako remained unmoved. Placing her hands on her hips, she raised her eyebrow. "Something tells me that you have lost your earnings, _minuteman_."

Tenya turned beet red. The hairs on his back began to stand upon hearing that wretched word. It was met with a slap on Ochako's shoulder.

"Just messing," The brunette winked as she held onto her hands. "Anyway, let's call it even and head back together."

Tenya quickly nodded, agreeing to the request. "Let's." The duo turned to make their route onward to the dorms. "For the record, Ochako, I wasn't doing anything inappropriate. Just had a terrible bad itch down there. Looks can be deceiving."

"Didn't think an itch involved a picture of Kodai."

"Coincidence, may I add."

"Did she get permission for that pic in her bikini when we went to the…."

"Ok, ok! Enough!" Tenya snorted from his nose. "Damn, that Kaya girl!"

Ochako paused in her footsteps. "I can agree. In the one week, she has been here, chaos ensues."

"Can't agree any more with you." _Though you seemed entertained after she showed the video._

Ochako hit his shoulder. "That was before I grew aware of her intentions. She is evil and rotten to the core. We had an incident with her, me and the other girls."

As they were walking the half-mile route to the dorms, Ochako gave him the scoop on the encounter with Kaya's sexual attempt with Izuku.

"Golly," retorted Tenya. "Izuku stood his ground?"

"Like a champ," replied Ochako. "Even had Komori and Tokage from 1-B to sway into her trap."

"They were the easiest to pull," stated Tenya as he pushed the button at the intersection. "Still, Kayama is a tough nut to crack. _Only_ because she is Kayama-sensei's niece."

"So," interjected Ochako. "Who decided to make her queen and run the place."

"Didn't stop you from laughing at my expense."

"Hey," she said while given a stare at him. "When you get _My Hero Tenya_ on the roll, then you can invoke your right to complain."

The duo crossed the intersection. "Be as it may, Uraraka. Kayama has the school on her tip and the things you were telling are true, then she wants Izuku around her tip as well."

Ochako stopped once more, turning in front of Tenya. "Let's hope to God that you are wrong. Very, very wrong."

"Well based on what you are telling me, she can be lurking around right now."

"I doubt it. Kayama-sensei gave her an earful when she was sent to her office."

"You're talking about Kayama-sensei. The _same_ sensei who is much as a seductress than any woman in this school. C'mon, Uraraka. She is called 18+ for a reason." Tenya rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The only thing Kayama-sensei is keeping an earful and mouthful is she receives notices of coupons from Victoria's Secret or Adam & Eve."

"Are you implying that she doesn't have a grip on Kayama?"

"It's late! A Friday night. Before I went to the arcade, I just saw Kayama-sensei boarding a taxi with Mount Lady and Hawks." Tenya looked at a passing car before turning to Ochako. "And I don't recall taxi cars with loudspeakers saying _untz, untz, untz!_ " He took another breath. "Plus, I saw Little Miss Succubus a few moments ago before I came across you."

Ochako's face immediately flattened upon hearing the word of this surprise announcement. "I just left Izuku about fifteen minutes ago. He was heading back to the dorms."

It didn't take the genius long to put two and two together. "If Kayama-sensei is away…."

Ochako's fist made contact with her hand. "Then the _bitch_ will play."

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Izuku wasn't going to have it. He refused to become a victim. Granted, he wished that his other counterparts would have taken the insight of that but there was nothing more he could do about that.

 _Or them._

"Why are you this feisty?" Kaya carried a smug, yet alluring grin. It didn't even take long for her to tear the buttons from her blouse. Buttons spread like fireworks, exposing her luscious DD-breasts. "I'm jiggling, baby, just for you!" She raised her arms, exposing her luscious goods. Why did she look too similar to Kayama-sensei, Izuku thought. Admittedly, he thought Kaya _and_ her aunt were quite attractive women. In a different light, this should be a turn-on, possibly a threesome if they were up for it.

It matters not as Izuku leaned against the window. Both hands were onto his desk. He was on the third floor. The landing _shouldn't_ be _that_ bad.

 _Can it?_

Kaya's deep sea blue eyes were staring onto Izuku. She smirked, knowing that Izuku could possibly have a plan. "Thinking of escaping? Think again!" She snapped her fingers, pointing at him. "For tonight, you!"

He scoffed. "Right, _Hand Banana_! The only thing you will be doing tonight is to get the hell out of my room." Izuku returned her snapping fingers. "How about that?"

She clapped her hands. "Check out the balls that have finally descended from Deku! I knew they weren't hiding from just Katsuki."

"Keep him out of this! An asshole he is but nevertheless my asshole." He scoffed once more. "At least I can expect what he does to me."

That caught Kaya off guard. She lowered her arms, crossing them in the process. "For a moment, I was beginning to suspect that you were gay."

 _His ace in the hole!_

"Yep!"

"I'm sorry?! Yep, what?" Kaya looked confused.

"Yep! I am gay!"

"You're just saying that!"

"Nope! A proud gay male," said Izuku adamantly with a strong smile on his face. "A rainbow loving, booty-shorts-wearing, listening to techno music on Muscle Beach type of gay." He snapped his fingers flamboyantly. "Yas! Hey! Hey! Hey!"

She stomped her feet, covering her breasts out of frustration. Izuku decided to keep this up, trying his best to deflect anything to protect him from Kaya's succubus wrath. "Yep! Matter-of-factly, I was finishing watching some yaoi hentai." He nodded approvingly. "Just saw this penis and I thought to myself, 'you know what, this is fine! I imagined it to be Katsuki.'

"What kind of yaoi?"

"C'mon," he scoffed. " _Boku no Pico, Cross Days,_ and anything that includes otokonoko. Especially if it is Astolfo."

"Astolfo doesn't count! He is waifu for everyone!"

"It does if you let him do the fucking."

Kaya's eyes began twitching. It looked as though her brain was malfunctioning. She sat on his bed, rubbing her head fervently. Her hands were covering her face. She looked disappointed. _No! No! That can't be right! That is impossible! No! NO! NO! NO! Kaya is never wrong. I've done the research! I have collected the date! Stealing his underwear from the laundry. Spying on him during gym class. Following him while no one thinks he is being watched. Izuku can't be gay. You are not gay! YOU ARE NOT GAY! YOU AREN'T GAY, IZUKU!_

"Yep! This is rearer than Kirsten Dunst's pancake nipples. Gay as I can be!" Izuku nodded approvingly, feeling pleased for his lie. "Well, sorry I can't be any service to you, Kaya." Kaya began mumbling incoherently, all in the while her eyes were twitching. "Allow me to escort you out. I believe you have stumbled quite a shock this evening!" Izuku took Kaya's arm and led her out of the door. "Don't let the rainbow flag hit you on the way out. Don't be upset. _We_ all can't get what _we_ want!"

He closed the door. The moment he did, he felt relief.

 _Shit! That was THE last trump card I had left. I almost was going to say I was saving myself for Blake Belladonna or Yang Xiao Long. I doubt that would happen. Like Vale would cross paths in this series. Anyway, with Kaya out of the picture, I can relax for the evening._

Izuku sat on his bed, thinking about the events that unfolded from today.

 _I need to find some way to convince Kaya to keep that between us. Yet again, I don't think she would do anything drastic._

 _ **Oh, Izuku! You have spoken too soon. Must ye forget thy golden rule about yanderes?**_

Before Izuku could part the words to find a video game to play, he watched a screw fly from his front door. As if everything was in slow motion, his door splintered into many pieces.

His heart began to beat.

Standing in front of the door, once the dust settled, was Kaya herself.

She stood motionless. She was sporting the same outfit as her aunt. However, it was in black and blue, wearing a black mask. She had her signature whip in her hand, her hand on her hip. Set in the center of her leotard was an instrument that she encountered in lesbian or femdom videos.

"Izuku Midoriya," she spoke to him in a distorted voice. "You've upset the balance of this Mighty Firecracker and _YOU WILL PAY!_ "

Izuku stood on his guard. Sliding off the bed, he immediately darted for the wall.

Upon doing so, the sound of the crackling whip made content with the wall. She missed Izuku, however, it left quite an indention on the wall.

"They always say confused ones like you tend to run away from this," said Kaya with a sniveling grin.

Izuku landed on the other side of the wall. He was covered in concrete but still alive.

Kaya aimed her whip at Izuku. This time, he flipped from the scene sliding to the floor as he narrowly missed another strike. This strike tore his roommate's bed in half.

"If I can't have you, Midoriya," she said in her distorted voice. "Then, no one will. Rather you like me or not, I will force it on you. Even it means taking your rosebud. I am coming for you, Izuku, one way or another. You are mine, Izuku! You hear me, I will make you love me!"

Wiping the sweat, he remained relentless. "I might not be from Detroit, but I am definitely passing on this smash!"

Furrowing her eyebrows, she aimed for Izuku once more. "You want to be that way, fine!"

In that split second, Izuku never thought (in this series) he would have to use this. He took a stance. Upon doing so, electricity was forming. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head (trying to not see what he was going to do to Kaya).

"Kaya, you left me with no choice." Izuku garnered the energy to prepare for his attack. He told himself that he was only going to use 1% of his quirk to stun her. "Detroit Sm…"

It was interrupted when the sound of the window shattered. Immediately, he turned.

"Ochako?!"

"Hang on," she told him. She took hold of Izuku and before he could figure out the situation, they jumped out of the third floor. Ochako grabbed Izuku tightly, holding his body to hers. Although the jump lasted only seconds, to her, it was timeless.

Thanking the gods for her ability to fly, they landed safely on the ground.

Well, almost safely. They landed on Tenya's back.

"God damn!" Tenya shouted to them. Ochako may have miscalculated the trajectory of landing. "Damn that hurt!"

"Don't worry! Your aura can patch that up," exclaimed Ochako.

"Wrong show, Ruby," exclaimed Tenya while rubbing his aching back.

"Same difference! Recovery Girl can treat it."

"No wonder why your grades in Science suck!"

"We can bitch about my grades later," interjected Ochako. "We have to go!" She stared at the dorm, seeing the Mighty Firecracker with fiery eyes.

"WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING WITH MY IZUKU?!" Kaya's voice sounded like she can awake mythical creatures from their slumber.

"One thing is for certain," retorted Ochako to Kaya. "It won't be from the cavern or _that tormentor_ around that waist." She turned to Tenya. "Think you can support Izuku until we can find somewhere safe."

"As long as you can fly your way," replied Tenya.

"All right," said Ochako. "Let's roll!"

Using his legs, Tenya began humming like a piston as they were heading away from the scene.

"Where are we going," asked Tenya.

"Momo's place," retorted Ochako. "A couple of us will conduct a meeting to discuss this."

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _Deku, Deku! Kaya's gonna get you!_

 _Deku, Deku! Kaya's gonna rape you!_

 _Look into my eyes, my Izuku!_

 _You are going to be all mine!_

 _If I will have to take everyone out to make you mine._

 _I will in order for me to become your bride!_

 _ **BD: Quite a chapter, GOTA! Very proud of you! And no smexy time!**_

 _ **GOTA: Trying to take a break from it, maybe. Experimentation!**_

 _ **BD: No problem with that. Thank you for taking charge in my absence.**_

 _ **GOTA: With some time I got before returning to my dissertation, I don't mind.**_

 _ **BD: Keep it up! It won't be long before I get my doctorate.**_

 _ **GOTA: Then we can be doctors together.**_

 _ **BD: Right! Right! Alright, stay tuned for the next exciting chapter.**_

 _ **GOTA: Hey! That's my line!**_

 _ **BD: My profile page!**_


	70. When A Yandere Fails (MHI Special)

_**Hey guys! I am going to be honest. I've died a little inside as I wrote this. I don't even think this is one of my best. My boyfriend and I wrote this back in December 2018. We deleted the chapter after realizing that it wasn't really that good. Since this is BD's birthday month, I thought why not gag him with this failed chapter since he said to surprise him with a gift. Because this IS a failed chapter. Happy Birthday, baby!**_

 _ **GOTA presents a MHI Special: When A Yandere Fails To Yandere….**_

Minoru Mineta wheezed loudly as she stashed herself away in Izuku's gym locker. PE was in progress and the boys had a day ahead since Aizawa-sensei decided to substitute the class. It was thanks to a certain spiky blonde that thought it was a delightful prank to melt a Snickers bar and placed it on toilet paper. Word through the grapevine that he and Emi Fukakado were currently facing troubles and was sleeping at the school. Katsuki was quite thoughtful to put on his chair before class. He was also quite thoughtful about including all of the boys who were in the charade.

It didn't matter less to the borderline institutionalized grape as she spent every moment inhaling the fabrics of her beloved Izuku. She wheezed louder as she breathed into his shirt. She wanted every scent, every fiber. His taste was becoming her taste. "That's the stuff," she said aloud as she knew that wanted his scent to become her perfume. No one was going to care about her absence from gym class. It wouldn't surprise her if they purposefully marked her absent. She pretended not to care that she wasn't the most popular girl in school.

It didn't matter. The girls were already too occupied. Earlier before class, she had overheard Tsuyu making fun of her. At first, she had ignored it. It wasn't until they were talking about Izuku. _Those fucking bitches have the nerve to put my man's name on their tongues. I should fucking end them._ She listened as they discussed her cinnamon roll.

'You know Izuku is available for the get-together tonight. Ribbit.' Tsuyu told the girls as they were sitting at the desk. 'Thinking about asking him out.'

Momo blew a raspberry. 'Seriously? I don't think Izuku might go. Quite shy, isn't he?' She turned to Toru. 'What says you? I think you like Izuku.'

Toru blushed. 'Granted I do but Tsuyu asked first.'

Momo whispered. 'Do it quick before Grapehead gets to first.' The girls looked at each other before laughing.

'Yeah right and you are telling me Ibara likes Katsuki next. Ribbit.' She spat loudly. 'Please.'

In her eyes, they were hating-ass bitches. As if she was a certain brunette, no matter how they look it, it was their fault that she wasn't popular. If Minoru was popular, then the number of boys would be on her. Heck, in her online games, she has excelled the number of boys beyond this school. 21,000 to be exact. However, one spot remained for her delicate, freckled cinnamon roll.

As for the girls, she took care of that. Although she couldn't be at both places at once, she made sure that they got what they deserve. The beautiful thing about spreading IcyHot onto the crotches of their gym shorts.

Izuku Midoriya has been at the forefront of her mind since his day at UA High School. She lost count of vibrators, dildos, and sybians she has destroyed whenever she thought of her beloved prince. Her hands have been heavily saturated with her juices to the thoughts of Izuku to the point that whenever she touched something, it left marks.

 _Oh, my darling Izuku. My God you smell so good. Do you know what you do to me, my love? I get flustered. My heart melt. My butt leaks. My pussy gets wet. Oh, the things I have imagined what you should do to me. Izuku, I want you to tear me apart. Make me scream and shout to the heavens. Fuck me with such force that I give Jesus Christ a high five. Do things to me that make me want to change churches. Do naughty things to the point that when I sweat, it's your milk that comes out. Bust me to the point that you wake up my gynecologist. Please, take me for I wouldn't know what to do if you say no. If you reject me, you might want to call me Oscar Meyer if you know what I mean. Oh, Izuku! Please, please, please say yes._

However, having Izuku in her brain wasn't enough. She needed more. She wanted all of him. If he were a grape, she would suck the juices before inwardly ingest the skin. If he were a microwave, she wanted to bust like an exploded Hot Pocket. If she were the planet Earth, she wanted every crack to be filled with his fresh and living waters.

It didn't take much as his scent was making her amorous. Thanks to Izuku, her bean became the bean of God. One touch and she would squirt like a water hose. She had to stop for now. The boys were coming at any moment. She told herself that she was coming back to obtain his gym clothes. She had some plans to do with them tonight. The detergent Gain wasn't the only thing marking his clothes.

 _ **Later that day….**_

It was the end of the school day as the students were dispersing out of class. Rain was in the forecast judging by the sky. Izuku was sitting at the bench where he was putting on his shoes. He then heard an announcement from the intercom.

 _Good afternoon, faculty and students. Principal Nezu here with an important announcement. Please be careful as the city is under a typhoon watch. Please be cautious and stay dry. Thank you. Also, this just in. MINETA IS IN THE VICINITY WITHOUT AN UMBRELLA AND ON THE PROWL. RUN BOYS RUN!_

Izuku saw the roaring crowd of students rushing out of the school with their umbrellas. The students scattered in different directions without facing Minoru. Izuku panicked for he, too, knew about the reputation of Minoru.

It wasn't a secret that Minoru had a crush on him. He was also aware of the tenacity and the sanity of the infamous Grapehead. As much as he resisted, denied, rejected her, it was never enough. If it was as if the more he resisted, the stronger she became.

 _I imagine many things most of these "things" has something to do with you. Touch you, love you, kiss you, hug you, smell you, squeeze you, break you, crush you, own you, until your soul, every bloody bit of your soul is mine._

 _It's not stalking it is called taking an interest._

 _Whatever you do, whenever you hide, wherever you try to escape from me, you should accept the simple fact I'm always right behind you._

 _I deleted all of your hentai. I'm the only fapping material you ever need._

 _Call 119. By the time I get to you, you will be dialing 126, my love. That's because I love you._

He was fumbling, grabbing his things before heading out of the school. As he was facing the doors, the very thing was right in front of Izuku.

She carried a strong Cheshire Cat grin. Her eyes were fixated on Izuku. "Going somewhere, Izuku?"

He stood nervous, stammering as Minoru was steadily approaching him. "Heading home, Izuku?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Someplace like it by way of Timbuktu."

"You're funny, Izuku! You're silly!"

"I've heard that before."

Minoru smiled. "If you don't mind, can we share an umbrella to take me home before heading to Timbuktu?" She furrowed her eyes. "And by Timbuktu, I am talking about _my_ rough jungles of the deep." It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was referring to. He frowned to the thought as he cursed the author for allowing the openness of her true self.

Minoru continued walking forward. "I wouldn't resist if I were you, Izuku. You might as well give up."

He didn't want to hear more. He ran past her as he ran into the rain. Minoru smiled. "Oh, silly Izuku! I love playing this game." She reached for the lone umbrella as she headed out. "I don't know why you run. You know I am going to catch you at some point." She shouted. "You should be glad I am this open! Honesty is best! And please believe I WILL MAKE YOU MINE!"

She barked louder. "HIMIKO HAS NOTHING ON ME!"

 _ **To be continued…maybe (maybe not)?**_

Himiko was sitting at a diner with Dabi. She was having a psychotic grin as she was taking the wallets from the patrons. As Dabi was robbing the place at gunpoint, he heard Himiko sneezed.

"What's the matter," asked Dabi.

She wiped her nose. "I don't know why but I feel as though I am going to kick someone ass tomorrow. Someone who really deserves it."

"Isn't that our job to raise hell?"

"Yeah, but I feel as though I am doing someone a favor." She cringed to herself. "A well-worthy favor."

"Damn." He pulled the trigger.

 _ **Happy Birthday Month, BD and many more! Stay tuned for more works (not THIS one) but my gag gift! Strive and prosper!**_


	71. The Mighty Firecracker! (Interlude)

_**Hey, guys. GOTA, here, on the third installment of 'The Mighty Firecracker.' I am taking a bit of a turn on this. But, trust me, it will be quite an adventure. Enjoy!**_

Tenya needed a rest break. Didn't think after nearly a year and dozen of chapters without using his quirk, it would finally take precedence. He had always wanted to carry a damsel in distress. Maybe the silent beauty like Yui Kodai or a pleasant hardworking redhead like Itsuka (even though a certain fiery classmate of 1-B wouldn't ever see that happening in a billion years. Keeping the boy of same names anonymous, Izuku would have to do, unfortunately). The trio was situated at a truck stop at the edge of town. It was a spot where out-of-towners, truck drivers, and bikers who coveted the road would reside. They knew people of their caliber wouldn't be caught dead being at a greasy despot.

Which suited the trio even better.

"My arms are literally tired." Ochako sat on the bench as she rubbing her aching muscles. Tenya was beside her as he was rubbing his legs. For once, the ointment in his back pocket was going to be useful for any aches instead of depravity of a certain muscle.

"Take this!" Tenya tossed the ointment in which Ochako quickly grabbed. She nodded silently in a form of thanks as she opened the cap. She narrowed her eyes. Before she could speak, the genius intervened. "I was sure to use gloves whenever I did the deed."

"Didn't see you with gloves in the restroom?"

"Did you see any ointment, Eyebrows?!"

"Cheeky, aren't you, Minuteman?"

"What can I say? Isn't my battle being chased by a horny, psycho bitch wanting Izuku's goodies." He returned her glare. "Especially if a certain _teenager_ wants his goodies!"

The brunette blushed. "I don't want his goodies!" She lowered her voice. "I am just protecting him is all."

" _I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him!_ " Tenya mockingly stated as he felt the ointment hitting his chest like a speeding bullet. Ochako's face puffed like an Octopus.

"Shove it!" She tucked in her lips. "Can I be a friend to protect others." She stuck out her tongue defensively. "Besides, didn't you just say we are helping him from a horny, psycho bitch?"

"True! Besides, hitting low blows ain't helping." He took off his glasses as he was rubbing his eyes. "We are now involved." He blew through his lips. "Even if we throw Izuku to the sharks." He paused when he saw Ochako's raising her eyebrows. He swayed his arms. " _If_ we throw him back to Kaya, we are good as gone anyway. You saw the look in her eyes. The best thing to do now is to protect Izuku." _I never thought I would actually have an idea of saving a maiden in a form of Izuku. Oh, well! About prospective! Maybe Yui would…._

His thoughts were interrupted when seeing Izuku appearing in their direction. In his hands were bags of goodies from the convenient store. Izuku had the funds and it was the least he could do as a thank you for being rescued.

"This isn't much of a thank you, but it will have to do." Izuku tossed the goodies at the center of the table. He positioned himself to the ground as he rubbed his mantle. "I had it. I was close. I could have put her in her place." Ochako and Tenya watched as the emerald-haired teen was talking. They weren't sure if he was talking to them or to himself.

Ochako took out the bag of chips. She gave one to Tenya before wanting to break the silence. "Izuku?"

The emerald-haired teen turned his head to the teen, which made Ochako blushed. Her thoughts still lingered on the kiss she had given him prior to the incident. She had told herself that the kiss was a celebratory kiss. A friendship kiss. She was excited about the upcoming concert. A concert that she couldn't even careless as she wasn't a fan of the Smashing Pumpkins. Izuku was the sole reason to attend a concert of has-been's and won't-be's.

"Yeah?!"

She dropped her head as she opened the bag of chips. "Never mind."

Tenya looked at the disappointed Ochako before turning his sights on Izuku. His turn to speak up. "If I am thinking correctly, Ochako wanted to apologize for her intervening."

Izuku shook his head in disagreement. "I can't put any of the blame on you all." He rubbed his shoulder tenderly, still feeling the aches from earlier. "It felt good to handle myself and to protect myself for once. It nearly took over sixty chapters to finally find my cajones!" He uncapped the soda to watch his dry throat. "Ochako, don't be upset. I was talking out loud. I just wanted to neutralize the situation quickly before it went out of hand." He began to laugh. "I mean, what was I thinking? This was getting out of hand." He pointed at his friends. "Thanks for saving me anyway. Can you imagine what I would've had to do from a strap-on Mighty Firecracker? She was literally coming after my booty!"

Tenya appeared awestruck. "You're taking this better than I thought?"

"C'mon, man! We have faced many battles. Stain, Sensei, Toga, the tenth grade." He bit his lip as he tried containing his laughter. "But never a dildo-wearing classmate like Kaya!"

"From that perspective, that is a bit humorous," replied Tenya. However, it didn't bring any laughter from the brunette. She held onto her skirt as she slowly chewed her potato chips. "I was worried, Izuku. I was very worried about you."

Izuku didn't respond. Instead, he stood up and walked in her direction. He positioned himself on the table beside her. It was enough distance to have physical contact but enough to provide the warmth of his close proximity.

"Like I said, Ochako," he said to her. "You didn't do anything wrong. You and Tenya were protecting me. Like good friends, you and the Electric Bugalooing Dekusquad came to save the day!" He wrapped his arms around Ochako. His touch sent electric shocks into her brain. Her eyes widened and the hairs from the nape of her neck stood at attention. "No harm done! No harm done at all!"

Ochako nodded, returning his nod by wrapping her arms around his shoulder. She produced a smile. "You're right! You're right, Izuku!" She, then, released her grip. "The matter at hand is Kaya. What are we going to do?"

Izuku looked to the ground. He saw a diesel passing through before returning his sights to Tenya and Ochako. "Kaya is after me for one reason, my virginity. It is obvious as she destroyed my dorm for the sake of having it." He mumbled under his breath. "So much for my damn security deposit." He returned to composure. "So, Ochako, any ideas on what your crew assembled at Momo's place are planning to do?"

Honestly, Ochako didn't really have any idea what they were going to do. The girls assembled at Momo's place as part of a ploy to have him there for protection (sort of) and to just have a cute boy there. At some point, fighting was going to be in the cards as they knew that Izuku wouldn't be there for milk and cookies. The plight of not being honest with her feelings.

Tenya decided to speak. "Just like any battle to defeat our enemies, we need to have a strategy." He returned putting on his thin-frame glasses. "Kaya needs to be neutralized, letting her know that she doesn't run anything in this school. Including you, Izuku!"

Izuku agreed. "One of my ideas is to have a battle." He spat on the ground. "Fighting me! Winner takes all. If I win, she leaves us alone. If she wins, then I must sacrifice."

Ochako interjected. "You wouldn't give up your virginity like that! That's my...I mean your right!"

"Just hear me out," retorted Izuku. "Strategies always have a contingency." He turned to Tenya. "We know that villans never play fair."

"Right," said Tenya.

Izuku turned to Ochako. "If Kaya were to win, we have to use a smoke and mirrors approach!"

"How do you mean," asked Ochako.

Izuku smiled. "I mean, my lovely brunette is that where there is smoke, there is fire. I am the smoke and you guys are the fire. So, be as it may, Kaya is going to have quite a battle before taking my goodies."

Tenya nodded approvingly as he crossed his arms. "These sixty-plus chapters have taught you well."

Izuku cracked his knuckles. "Yeah, about time maturity sets in. I have been…"

There was a sudden drift in the atmosphere. The warm air began to suddenly chill. The wind began picking up, which made the duo hold onto themselves. Flashes of lightning appeared out of nowhere. It was surprising to the others as it was a clear, starry night. A loud roar of thunder triumphantly clapped into the sky. It sounded as if God and the devil were playing bowling. The ground began shaking. Car alarms were going off. The lights at the truck stop were flicking back and forth. Then silence.

Izuku felt Ochako's grip. Izuku consoled her by rubbing her hand. He turned to Tenya. "Everyone okay?"

Tenya nodded, although he was a bit shaken. "Yeah, I am okay. Just felt the oddness…"

 _My darling Izuku. The two bastards that are with you. You know that you've fucked up, right?_

That voice! Immediately, the trio stood guarded. Izuku clenched his fist together, preparing to engage with Kaya. Ochako stood attentively as she didn't mind another battle with this man-stealing bitch. Although exhausted, the genius stood prepared for his pistons to go to war with Kaya.

 _Oh, my little puss puss and his interlopers. I am nowhere near you guys! HAHAHAHAHA! For the battle isn't within there, it is within._

A mighty gust of wind brushed the trio, pushing them to the ground. Izuku felt the feeling of being off-guarded. He stood up, turning left and right to find Kaya or anything of her presence.

 _As I said, my darling. The battle is within your mind. You've fucked up, Iida and Uraraka! You should have never interfered with our loving._

"Eat me, bitch!" Ochako stood up. She turned to sense where Kaya could be located. "You have no right to force Izuku to do what he doesn't want to do."

Tenya retorted. "That's right! No right at all! No matter how much you force…"

A loud roar interrupted Tenya.

 _Silence, Minuteman! You and Pointy Eyebrows are going to pay for destroying my moment with my confused lover. Don't worry, Izuku! There are ways to fix you. I've research plenty of conversion therapy techniques to get you on the straight and narrow._

"Can you hear me, Kaya," shouted Izuku. "There is no way I am going to…"

Izuku felt the ground rumbling. Lightning and thunder accompanied the minor earthquake that put the trio to their knees.

 _I run this world. You've underestimated me, lover boy! And to your pussy friends, they are going to get it. You wanted problems with the Mighty Firecracker, now you got it! Don't you guys go to sleep!_

"Are you threatening us," barked Ochako. "Come out and show yourself, bitch!"

 _Oh, don't worry, baby, I will show myself! See you in your dreams, you interlopers! Don't you all go to sleep! Especially you, Izuku! You are definitely the number one on my list._

Kaya's laugh turned into a horrid echo before the stillness of the night returned.

Izuku turned frantically. "Where are you!? Where are you?!" He gripped his fist tightly. "Don't talk about it, be about it! If you are threatening, be here!"

Tenya intervened. "Midoriya, relax. She is gone. I can sense that she is no longer here."

Izuku held onto his chest. "She won't! She won't! I won't let her! She won't!"

Ochako took hold of Izuku. "You're right! She won't! But stressing isn't going to get us anywhere." Ochako turned to Tenya. "I think this rest break is over. Shall we commence to Momo's place?" Ochako grabbed hold to Izuku's hips. "I think I can support him. You can handle yourself, Tenya?"

"Certainly," answered Tenya. _I didn't have the heart to tell them that I am quite fearful. Her voice was ominous and threatening._

"Let's roll," said Ochako. _Whatever ace you have up your sleeve, you bitch, I always keep two._

Izuku was silent. He wanted to reserve his strength. And this time, he was certain when engaging in battle with the Mighty Firecracker, he would not use 1% of his quirk.

 _Kaya, I don't know why I am that important to you. But, let you know this, that you aren't taking my virginity. My virginity belongs to me and I would be damned if you take it. Mark my words, Nemuri Kayama, you will not take it away. YOU HEAR ME?! You will not take it!_

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

" _This is the Tokyo Metropolitan phone service. You have a collect call from a Nemuri Kayama. Do you accept the charges?"_

" _Yeah, I accept!"_

"' _Sup! Long time no see!"_

" _Didn't think I've ever will get a phone call back from you, Kaya!"_

" _You know! Busy, busy girl!"_

" _Not too busy to accept any of my calls!"_

" _Easy, easy! Sorry for the sore spot!"_

" _Yeah, yeah! Knowing for you, this isn't a social call. What is it, Kaya?!"_

" _Well, I wouldn't mind a spot of tea...and perhaps a bit of assistance."_

" _Getting here from Vale is quite a distance and you know it requires…."_

" _Don't worry about it, I have you. Take care of me and you know I got you."_

" _Got it! What is it?"_

" _Just smoke and mirrors! Smoke and mirrors!"_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	72. A Hawaiian Getaway! (Inter) (Dekuverse)

_**Previously on 'Into the Dekuverse! A Hawaiian (Get)away! (Part I)'**_

 _"Please, you have to hide me," said the boy._

 _"What's going on…" Izuku paused. The boy, too, stared at him as well._

 _"Why do you look like me," asked the boy._

 _"Why do you look like me," asked Izuku._

 _"What's your name," asked the boy._

 _"Izuku! Your name," asked Izuku._

 _"Izuku," answered the boy._

 _"Oh, dear," said the duo._

 _ **We now continue onto 'Into the Dekuverse! A Hawaiian (Get)away! (Interlude)'**_

Izuku Midoriya knew that Auntie Mitsuki didn't drug him enough that he wasn't seeing doubles. Realistically enough that he has both mother-daughter Bakugo's pregnant. To add to this crazy fray, there is another Izuku in the mix?

"Who are you," asked Izuku?

The boy who appeared timid, holding onto the hems of his shirt pointed to Izuku. "As I told you, my name is Izuku Midoriya."

"How can you be Izuku Midoriya if I am Izuku Midoriya?"

The boy rubbed through his green hair as he pondered on the question. He snapped his fingers. "Okay, let's start with the trivial? Birthday?"

"July 15th," answered the duo.

"Nah, too easy," they said at the same time.

Izuku thought of a question. "Who is the greatest superhero of all time?"

"Pro Hero All Might, of course," answered the boy.

"Yep! Yep! He helped us…"

"...get into UA High," answered the boy as he completed Izuku's sentence.

Izuku nodded accordingly. "Now to think of it, I did mention us." He was pondering on personal questions. "If you are really Izuku, where do you keep your…."

"That device you call a Fifi? Under the bed next to your ebony and interracial magazines that you put in a folder until the subject - Investigation: Discovery!"

 _Spot on! Even on how I would say it!_ Another question!

"Mirror on the wall, who is the wicked bitch of all?" It wasn't a real question but just wanted to be certain if this was really a clone or something.

"Quite a redundant question," interjected the boy.

"How so?"

"You only curse when it is necessary. Plus, we don't say bitch. It's mean and disrespectful," said the boy.

"Okay. I must admit, you are definitely me to a tee." Izuku was observing. While doing so, the other Izuku was doing the same patterns.

"Wow, I look good," said the duo. "If I could...Nah!"

"Izuku, baby! What is taking so long?" Izuku turned from the other Izuku when hearing Auntie Mitsuki calling his name from the bedroom. "My kitty wants to play with you. Where are you, my little puss-puss?!"

The other Izuku raised his eyebrow. More out of bewilderment than anything. "What on Bumbleby-Knightshade-Dragonslayer planet is going on in there? Is that Auntie…"

Izuku stammered as he motioned the other Izuku to remain silent. "Just talking to the bellman, Auntie. It won't be long."

"Please, sweetie!" Izuku could hear the pleasing moans coming from the bedroom.

Izuku whispered to the other Izuku to discuss their "discovery" outside of the hotel room.

The other Izuku watched as Izuku slowly closed the door behind him. He was trying his best not to sound any alarms. It was good enough that Mitsuki _and_ Katsuki got him. He couldn't imagine another him into their fray.

"Hey, Izuku," said the other Izuku. "What's going on?"

Izuku rubbed his head nervously. "It's a long story." Izuku observed the tattered t-shirt, the scratch marks from the other Izuku's shirt, and the necklace. "Something tells me you are one-in-the-same." He showcased his hickies.

"Listen, are you hungry," asked the other Izuku. "I need something to rid the taste of _raw_ oyster."

Izuku and the other Izuku were pondering on that thought. Where could they go that the "significant others" wouldn't be caught dead being at?

 _By the way, since we are both Izukus, I will go by Deku. You can go by Izuku!_

 _You are too modest! I can be Deku! You can be Izuku!_

 _I insist! I can take the name!_

 _You are too charming! I will go by Deku!_

 _ **Sometime (and after 40-50 name preferences) later…**_

It was a busy Saturday morning at the Denny's, next to the beach, when the brown-skinned waitress began her shift. With a drink of coffee and orange juice in her system for an energy boost, she was ready to start the day. Welcoming her friendly demeanor as she entered the room of scraping plates and busy conversation, she started off her first her customers of the day.

There he was. A sweet-looking emerald-haired teen as he scanned the menu. Judging by his demeanor and mannerisms, she knew he had to be a foreigner. Thanks to her background in foreign studies, the waitress was equipped with any language a customer demanded.

"Greetings! Welcome to Denny's," said the waitress with a friendly smile on her face. It was safe to assume he was Japanese since his passport was lying beside the menu. The teen had a delay of response before turning his doe eyes to the waitress. She wanted to melt as if she had a child then that was the one that she wanted to dote and to love. Internally, she calmed herself down. She was going to excite herself. She reminded herself that this was a place of business, not a place of pleasure. However, she did make a mental note to ask if he was staying at a nearby hotel. Or was he accompanied by a parent?

She had to check. No way she was going to jail again for being a victim of circumstance.

"Oh, how do you do?" She was relieved that the teen was speaking English. She loved how soft-spoken he was. It reminded her of a skittish kitten. She kept her composure as she wanted to see if he was ready to order. "Is there anything you would like to have for breakfast or do you need more time?"

"Do you have any baked goods to eat," asked the emerald-haired teen.

She placed her pen to her lip. "Well, we do offer croissants, pancakes, waffles, cinnamon rolls."

He interjected her when hearing the latter. "Cinnamon rolls. Any specials on that."

The waitress licked her lips as she pondered on the specials. If it wasn't for being a friendly establishment, then she would like to have a taste of him right then and there. "Well, today, we are offering a pumpkin spice-glazed cinnamon roll."

"Pumpkin spice?"

"Hmm," she answered gingerly. "Well, it is a bit different than the traditional glaze. So it is an acquired taste." She licked her lips once more, hoping to incite the teen subtle hints.

"Since I am hungry and I haven't gotten a chance to breathe," he sneezed as he excused himself. "I mean have eaten, I would like to have a plate of that pumpkin spice cinnamon roll." He closed the menu, presenting a friendly, childish smile. "And a glass of iced tea if you please."

 _Who is_ _ **this**_ _tender baked good?_

As she pondered on rather or not to give him her phone number, the sound of the toilet flushing interrupted her when she saw another gentleman leaving the restroom. Upon sight, her heart skipped a beat. Emerald hair, flushed cheeks, meek and timid doe eyes. It was as if she had watched an angel coming to receive her. Instead, the individual approached Izuku and sat next to him.

 _Twins?_

 _Delightful!_

"Shall I make that two pumpkin spice cinnamon rolls?"

"Yes," said both of the emerald-haired teens.

She placed her hands on her hips, surprised and at the same time aroused. "Are you guys twins?"

"Yes," said the boys. They stared at each other as they blushed.

"No." They did it again.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Well, it's complicated."

If she wasn't working at this job to support herself through college, then she would have attacked them on the spot. They sound alike, they were blushing alike. She wondered if she could make them kiss. She shook away those thoughts as she whisked away to the back with their orders.

And possibly a bathroom break followed by a cigarette break.

"Thanks for ordering, Izuku," said the bathroom-exiting teen who was sporting a blue t-shirt and blue shorts. He tried to cover his necklace but was too tight to move.

"No problem, Izuku," said Izuku. This particular Izuku was sporting a red t-shirt and green shorts. He was sporting a scarf around his neck for obvious reasons.

"So, let me clarify this so we won't confuse ourselves," said the Red t-shirt wearing Izuku. "You're telling me that you are Izuku and you are on 'vacation' with Momo's mother?"

"That's right," replied the Blue t-shirt Izuku. "And you are Izuku but from a place where Katsuki's a girl?!"

"That's correct," said Red t-shirt Izuku.

Blue Izuku took the glass of water as he cringed to think that Izuku and Katsuki were a couple. He tried to evade any thoughts of the spiky-haired blonde developing feelings for him. "So, this vacation of yours isn't...consensual, right?"

"Right. I am going to say that yours isn't either, right," asked Red Izuku.

Blue Izuku shook his head in agreement. "I was taken by force by Momo's mother after a crazy list of events happened at the karaoke bar back home."

Red Izuku nodded in agreement. "Same, Katsuki's mother took me and here I am in paradise." He lowered his chin as he put his two fingers together. "And a father to be."

"Whoa," exclaimed Red Izuku. "You are about to be a father?"

"Hmm, hmm," answered Blue Izuku. "To both Katsuki's and Mitsuki's babies."

Red Izuku called for the nearest waitress. "Waiter, a cup of ginger ale and some antacids please."

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you are retching about!"

"Sorry but Katsuki. Really?"

"I couldn't imagine the heartache for Shouto."

"What about Ochako?"

"In my universe, she and I are just friends!"

"What!? Ochako is...was my crush in my universe," said Red Izuku. "Until I was forced by Momo to announce our love in front of the classroom. It broke Ochako's heart." He lowered his head. "Poor Ochako!"

Blue Izuku patted the other Izuku's arm. "Don't worry yourself, man. The bottom line is this! We are in positions of being _linked_ by our _lovers_." He scanned the area. Although he felt he was in a safe zone. He could never be too careful. If he knew like the other Izuku knew, the girls were onto their scent as they speak.

"So, what are we going to do," asked Red Izuku.

"I am not sure. I just hope to the dear author to think of something," replied Blue Izuku.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

There was a couple who were visiting Hawaii who decided to head to a private hangar at a private airport. The guy knew the owner of the hangar and promised him a discount for a private airplane ride.

"Wow, didn't think that Winchester was nice enough for him to check out his father's hangar," said the Faunus.

"True. But, we have respect for each other now. At least we can have some time to ourselves," said the blonde teen.

The main hangar was huge. Perhaps this was where the Cessna was kept when it wasn't in use. The roof was a great curve of corrugated iron. One wall slid back to allow access to the launch site. There were various pieces of machinery and a few oil drums scattered around, but otherwise, the hangar was bare.

"This is a huge hangar," whistled the brunet Faunus. "Winchester wasn't lying about his earnings."

The teen nodded his head. "Yeah, let's hope he isn't lying about our discount."

"Relax, sweetie. You know I got you covered."

"C'mon, B. Let me take care of you!"

"Don't be sensitive, J. Let me take care of you."

As the teens were about to kiss, they were noticing something coming from the sky.

"What is that," asked the Faunus worriedly.

"I am not sure," replied the blond. "Whatever it is, it is going fast."

The teens watched as the object was getting faster and faster. When seeing it closely, they realized that it was a commercial jet.

"Oh, my God! It is coming at us!"

 _ **To be continued….**_

" _Ladies and gentleman, this is your NEW captain speaking. Captain Queen Explosion Murder! Please hold onto your dear life as we make a crash landing. In case of an emergency, please read the...fuck it. Just hold on for dear life! I am coming, Deku! I am coming, my love! I AM COMING, YOU BAKA!_

 _ **To be continued...for real this time!**_


	73. School Dazed! (Part III) (Harem)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA and BD, here. We honestly STILL couldn't place this story when making this. So, let's call this gentle(?) yandere. And yes, this chapter is a play on words from the anime, 'School Days.' In this particular chapter, Izuku is caught in the grasp of Tsuyu and her 'special quirk.' Meanwhile, a group of teenage girls forms an alliance to unify their obsession with their cinnamon roll. What will happen in this chapter? Read and find out on 'School Dazed (Part III)!' Enjoy! It's an OOC Izuku x Harem!**_

It was a free period today in Aizawa-sensei's class. The black-haired sensei really didn't have an explanation for the cancellation of her class. However, she did mention to her students that 'something was the mist. Something arid and it disgusted her. Something was missing and she was going to find it. Something of the greenish kind.'

Tenya Iida didn't really care as he was selected as a substitute for the time being until Aizawa's return. To him, it was the perfect opportunity to assert his authority.

Or, so he thought.

Vice President Momo Yaoyorozu was rubbing an apple on her breasts. The ponytailed teen breathed over it before placing it onto the tied-and-gagged Iida's nose.

"Now, Iida. In order to not let your other testicle become sour raisins, keep this beauty on top of your nose until the end of the day." The vice president released a strong cackle as she put it on the bridge of his nose. "Now, my dear, don't let it drop or you want to sing soprano in the girls' choir."

Tears were falling from Iida's eyes as he was condemned to Aizawa-sensei's chair. Yaoyorozu sat in front of the classroom as she let it be known that she was in charge of 1-A for the time being.

She coughed, announcing her presence to the girls. She was grateful to the gods that she has a black card. A kind of card that allowed anyone to do anything at any time. She decided to let the boys of 1-A and 1-B go to a skin joint. No strings attached and besides, Reiko Yanagi of 1-B had another cousin who was security and wouldn't ask questions. Hormonally-challenged boys like Kirishima, Tokoyami, Shouda, and the rubberbanded grapehead like Mineta wouldn't mind. Momo promised him a lap dance from the dancer if it meant going away for the day (preferably the rest of her life).

"Afternoon, fellow ladies of 1-A and 1-B." Yaoyorozu crossed her legs as she announced the fellow women. "The Society of the Deku Kind can come to order!"

"Oppa!" The girls shouted in unison.

"Welcome, fellow ladies or the ones that count, today. Today, we have a serious situation," said Yaoyorozu while observing the crowd. "But, before doing so, let's say the pledge."

 _We are the lassies of the Society of the Deku Kind_

 _We promise to keep things open when it comes to loving our cinnamon roll_

 _We won't betray, lie, or steal to have rendezvous without permission from a fellow lassie_

 _Deku is one, one is Deku. All for Deku and Deku for all_

Class 1-B member, Ibara Shiozaki, stood up following the pledge. "Shiozaki, a woman of God, and secretary of the Society of the Deku Kind, we must commence this pledge by the Order of the Pinky Swore. Ladies, women of God, wrap the pinky around a fellow member.

The girls paired to wrap their pinkies together. Ibara nodded approvingly. She turned to Momo who granted her permission to commence the Order of the Pinky Swore.

 _Pinky, pinky bow-bell,_

 _Whoever tells a lie_

 _Will sink down to the bad place_

 _And never rise up again._

"Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu!" Ibara spoke loudly to her fellow members. "In English, Finger cut-off, ten thousand fist-punchings, whoever lies has to swallow a thousand needles. Understood?!"

"Oppa," shouted the girls in unison.

Ibara clapped her hands in a prayer position. "In Jesus' name, amen! President and Mistress?" She turned to Momo, signaling the vice-president to commence with the meeting. "Thank you, Shiozaki!" She got from the desk as she walked around to her fellow members.

"Fellow Lassies, lend me your ears! We have trouble in the midst of our beloved Deku." She turned to fellow member, Kinoko Komori. "Lights, Komori!"

"Hai!" The mushroom girl shut off the lights.

Momo turned on the projector and lowered the projector screen, which blocked the tied Tenya from sight. Momo used a remote to turn on a picture.

It was a picture of Miruko-sensei and Fuyumi Todoroki.

The girls hissed when seeing Miruko-sensei.

Momo pointed with intent to the screen. "This woman! This _bitch_ has been seen around our Deku and rumors have it," She stopped, bowing and giving herself the sign of the cross, "that her dirty cracked, chapped lips have ingested the godly seed of our Deku!"

 _Blasphemous!_

 _That dirty whore!_

 _Skank!_

 _Bitch ass twat!_

Momo wanted silence. The girls listened. "Unfortunately, there are others. Word from the grapevine has said that we have fellow classmates as well." She released a heavy sigh. "I am afraid that one or two might be members or associated with this society."

 _Oh, my God!_

 _How dare you betray your fellow sisters!_

 _God doesn't love deceivers and liars. Confess your sins to the almighty! Repent! Repent!_

Momo folded her arms, inciting silence.

"Todoroki-chan may have fallen astray but we would be sure to deprogram her as soon as we are able to. Fellow lassie and Fuyumi's younger sister, Shouto-chan will be certain of that. Whenever she returns from her missionary work in Bolivia."

"She is doing the Lord's work," cried Ibara weepingly.

" _And_ getting the shipment of that rhino horn," said Pony slyly.

"It isn't the only thing becoming _horn_ -y," said the jokester Setsuna.

Pony pouted. "Tokage!"

Setsuna shrugged her shoulders. "If the shoe fits, I mean horn." She winked.

Momo blushed, briefly imagining the thought of that ragging papal bull wanting to fill her tight, moist cavern. Hated to sound blasphemous but she wouldn't mind being filled of that holy ghost. She, then, returned to composure. "This is a problem and we can't allow this. As fellow yande...fellow protectors of Deku, we have all made a pact to love Deku as one." She then gripped and gnashed her teeth. "And won't let certain interloping shrews from stopping that."

Yaoyorozu was aware of the leaks in their society. When she mentioned the one that counts, she was referencing some rogues in the confederation.

"Bitches like Muriko-sensei, Kayama-sensei, Mount Lady, the Wild, Wild Kittens, and even our Aizawa-sensei are to be watched at all times," said Momo. She paused when seeing the angry face of her young lassie, Eri. "Okay, not Aizawa-sensei." She took a breath. "And unfortunately, even the friends, if you want to call them your friends, that are rogues and outside of this group needs to be watched."

"Umm, Yaoyorozu-chan." It was the mysterious girl Reiko that spoke to the vice president. "Your horns are showing."

Momo put her hand on her forehead. "Augh! See what these conniving bitches make me do?!" She strained as she pushed her horns back. "Sorry about that! But, it goes to show you that these devils are on their game. And so do we. Right, ladies?"

"Oppa," shouted the girls.

Momo sat back on the desk. She raised the screen to see if the apple was still on Tenya's nose. She frowned as it still sat there. She snapped her fingers, cursing under her breath. "Damn it! Screw this, I need a stress reliever." She used her finger to flick the apple out of his nose. Tenya groaned in agony, knowing of the inevitable. "Oh, well, Iida. You were warned." She developed a wicked Cheshire grin. She turned to her Young Lassie in Training, Eri. "Please stroll Iida to our Modification Room."

"You mean the downstairs basement."

Momo said, showing the emphasis of her stress on her face. "Yes, the Modification Room. Tsunotori, Utsushimi, and Hatsume will be there to accommodate. They are our _surgeons_!"

Tenya was groaning no loudly as Eri escorted him out of the classroom. Pony was grabbing her nursing attire from her backpack as she preparing to have their fun with Tenya.

 _And readers, don't worry! I am not going to cut his testicles off. We have some blinder clamps, lemon juice, and dry ice to make him feel like he has lost his balls. Can a girl have fun?_ Mom turned to the girls. "Meeting is adjourned. Feel free to discuss or to roam as you please! _Ciao!_ "

The remaining girls were discussing the information about the meeting and sharing details on what they wanted to do Izuku when they get the opportunity.

 _I want to be in his dreams each and every night. Making him mine...I mean ours. No matter what._

 _Times when I want to skip Safe Day to have his kits._

 _Me, too! I want to have Deku's Puppies._

 _Let's see if Mistress would allow this for us?_

 _What about being Pro Heroes?_

 _I will give my life to have Izuku to be inside of me._

Meanwhile, in the back of the classroom, there were a couple of lassies that one can say that they are in the league of their own. Honestly, Yaoyorozu didn't care for that group of girls but they were quite reliable, especially when it comes to their man.

The girls sat side by side with each other. Holding hands and staring cynically at their threat on the projector screen.

"Dearest sister?" It was the redhead that spoke first. Her skin was paler than the moon and her facial features were flawless. Her spell-binding eyes entranced any man or woman that set upon them. All part of the ploy when she snared them into her trap, tasting the sweet nectar of blood from their still pumping veins. She was the child of the night, the princess of bats.

Those who know her affectionately call her Itsuka Kendou.

"Yes, dearest sis." It was a brunette. The silent beauty. The kind one would never know until she made her presence known. Be as it was a woman or a man, even a young teenager, no one was exempt from the piercing canines of Yui Kodai. Her beauty was unaltered, non-faltered, flawless, a delicate porcelain doll. From across a street, she could detect the sugar levels of a person's blood and the subtle flavor hues unknown to man. An uncontrolled diabetic was like walking candy, she could tell them how _sweet_ they were as she led them to the closest place she could partake undisturbed.

"I think someone is trying to make their claim on _our_ blood doll." Itsuka held onto Yui's hand, rubbing it affectionately.

"Yes," she said sternly. "Somebody is making our gourmet meal into a side dish." She turned to Itsuka. "And I don't like it when someone would do such things. Especially if he was ours first."

Itsuka and Yui affectionately called each other sisters. They were part of an infamous vampire clan called the Lost Ones. One of the youngest in their clan, their orders by their queen was to find a blood doll to bring back to their coven. Their queen wanted a boy with the purest heart. A boy who wouldn't question or object to anything. A queen who wanted to make the boy her king to her fellow children.

The queen wanted them to infiltrate the school as students to find her blood doll. As soon as they did, they were to report back to the coven.

Unfortunately, the sisters had other plans. Just like the queen, the girls grew fond over him and _possessive_ over him. The girls smiled as they watch their classmates. Their mistress Momo was right about the rogues in their confederation.

Itsuka and Yui were the first to break Izuku into this misguided harem.

 _ **Sometime before the School Dazed harem began….**_

It was after school in the teacher's lavatory on the main floor of the campus. The teachers were at a faculty meeting in another building. Most of the students were gone for the day. However, there were a couple of students who were responsible for cleaning the lavatories of the main building.

Itsuka Kendou, Yui Kodai, and Izuku Midoriya.

Izuku sat on the toilet. He was entranced by the prowess of the women. Already in drunk in love by the women's scent - smelling of lilies and lilac. The vampire sisters looked amused. They knew their trick of him catching the girls in the act of kissing in the bathroom stall would capture their attention.

Lovely sirens, whispering a song into his tender ear, calling his name as he dropped the mop and was led to the stall were the kissing sisters resided.

Izuku stood motionless. A nubile boy watching the girls partake of each other. Swapping tongues and sharing forbidden kisses of the same sex. The girls acted like he wasn't there. To seem so close but so far away was the motive. They knew he couldn't resist. Who would resist the temptation of the lesbian kind?

'Midoriya,' said Kodai in a hoarse whisper. 'Come to us!' A brush of her breath came to him like a rushing wind. Sweet and savory, filling his nose as he was being pulled into the stall.

'Midoriya,' said Kodai again, saying his name as he was being filled by her lovely spell. The girls were unkemptly dressed. They appeared like have ravished each other for quite some time. Yui began unbuttoning Itsuka's blouse. Meanwhile, Kendou inserted her hand into Yui's hot fleshly cavern. Yui expelled her hot breath, making the atmosphere hotter by the touch, by the moan.

Overall, by their womanly scent.

'Midoriya, I-zu-ku!" It was Kendou. By that time, her blouse was removed, showcasing her breasts. They weren't luscious like Yaoyorozu or Kayama-sensei's titties but they were succulent enough for consumption. Kodai didn't mind ravishing those titties.

'Like what you see, Midoriya," asked Kodai in a Cheshire grin. By that time, she unbuttoned her blouse, showing her pink floral bra. It didn't take long for her to remove her bra, showing her luscious and tender titties. A bit bigger than Kendou, she wasn't ashamed of her assets. It gave Kendou the entire.

And this time, Izuku.

Kendou hovered over Izuku. She opened her mouth to showcase her fangs. She laughed as Izuku didn't resist. He stood motionless but judging by the bump in his pants, he wasn't denying it.

'Seems like your son enjoys me. Let me see if he wants to come out and play,' said Itsuka as she undid his pants. Meanwhile, Kodai buried her tities onto Izuku's face. 'Partake in my body. Nourish yourself and give yourself to us. No resistance, Midoriya. You will surrender to us.'

The girls smelled his blood on the first day of their arrival. Such a moe boy, such adorable to the girls. The emerald-haired teen reminded them of a cute, dashing puppy. Or a younger brother they can dote and surround him with cute things. The girls as they held hands knew what they wanted.

 _ **We want that boy!**_

Itsuka hovered her breath, rubbing his erect cock through his boxers. Seeing the precum soaking through his boxers only craved the hunger for the redhead. Izuku melted under their hands. Yui moaned delightfully as he nibbled on her supple titties. She smiled, thinking that milk would come into his mouth. She held his cheeks as he continued sucking. _Such a sweet, sweet boy!_

Itsuka could no longer wait. She inserted her mouth onto his swollen dick. Izuku realized the hot mouth pussy was upon him but Yui distracted him with a kiss. Both girls fulfilled their desires.

 _We can smell your desires, Izuku!_

 _You resist because you are too pure to think impure thoughts._

 _Surrender yourself to us, Izuku! We will take care of you._

 _Surrender to us! Become our lovers! Become our brother!_

 _BECOME OUR_ _ **BLOOD DOLL**_ _!_

 _ **Back to the present….**_

 _Dearest sister, we are responsible for the start of this. Credit should be due to us!_ Kodai spoke telepathically with her sister, Itsuka as she agreed to her point of view.

 _Although I don't like the skanks and shrews fucking with OUR blood doll, we must keep appearances_. Itsuka replied back telepathically to Yui. _His precious blood isn't mature enough and we aren't enough for his sustenance. But I do not like others who don't ask us sisters permission to consume with our blood doll._

 _We have such a piteous alliance with them until he matures. And one then, Kendou, he is OURS for the taking._

 _Believe, dearest sister! These lassies can keep him for a finite time. Before long, we want him back permanently._

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

At this particular juncture, Izuku didn't know what to do. He couldn't say he was never in this predicament, but under these circumstances, the situation is special. Izuku's eyes widened when he saw the growing erection coming from Tsuyu's groin.

He muffled loudly through the ball-and-gag. _Tsuyu, what in the hell is that?_

"You're probably thinking what is this extra appendage, aren't you," questioned Tsuyu. "And relax, it is _not_ a dick. However, it will assist me with my one and true dick. You!"

She sighed as she took off her uniform. She took off her shirt, exposing her breast. She slowly took off her gym shorts and her panties, exposing her extra organ. It was smaller than Izuku's dick, but it appeared capable of stimulating anyone she wanted. She made her way to his direction.

"This is like a tail of sorts or a tongue pussy," she explained. "You are the first to know that I am not your ordinary frog girl." She knelt down to him. "I am a _succubus._ "

 _A succubus!_

"That's right, Izuku baby," said Tsuyu matter-of-factly. "I am a sex demon, a slave to the dick _or_ pussy." She raised her eyebrow. "I don't discriminate. However, your dick and your dick alone is the exception. I've dreamed of your cock filling me, bathing me in your finest of seeds. The things I wanted to do to you, or I am going to do to you is beyond description." The frog girl narrowed her eyes, glaring at the startled bound-and-gagged Izuku. "And being a sex demon means I know every single thing you have done with women. And we just can't have every girl in my circle, can we? Ribbit!"

Izuku witnessed the sex organ slithering its way to his direction. Fearful of this unknown object, he began panicking. Tsuyu was amused, seeing her once docile husband-to-be panicking became a turn on.

"That's right! Scream, ribbit! For the screams will turn into pleasure," she said as she felt the tail making contact with his skin. Izuku felt the wettened muscle making impact. It felt strange, he thought.

"Now, my lovely organ, partake upon _our_ husband! Itadakimasu!" Tsuyu used her powers to make her tongue pussy pulled the clothes from him. Now torn and tattered, Izuku was now naked, bounded, and gagged.

To Tsuyu, delicious!

They were in their nakedness. Tsuyu and Izuku looked at each other. She took her hand and put it on her chest. "This is the first time I really took a gander of your body, Izuku. Without rushing that is."

He questioned how gentle Tsuyu was as she gently rubbed the ridges of his pecs. She took her time as if she was painting a picture. Her hair was touching his dick. Every time she moved it, his dick twitched. "You have great muscles, Izuku. Why do you flinch when I touch you?"

Izuku couldn't answer as he was wearing a ball-and-gag.

Tsuyu was tickled, knowing of his incapability to speak.

Izuku watched as her tongue pussy began spooling liquid from its spout.

"It's an aphrodisiac. It secretes juices from my pussy, making you become hypnotized and entranced by my pleasure," she told him. "Let me guess? 'No, don't do it! Please, no!" She was saying this to him mockingly. She lathered his dick in her juices until the tongue pussy was around his dick. It cradled his balls, giving it a pat before putting more saliva around his now erect member.

"I know how your head is sensitive when I rub it like this," she said as she pinched it, making him flinch. "Your balls are swelling. God, are you going to burst? At any moment, I move my tongue to the shaft where you welcome your seed to the world." She giggled. "You go _fap fap fap squirt squirt squirt._ What turns me on is the amount you release. You can definitely make a girl pregnant for sure." She pinched her nipple. "And I can't wait to absorb this into _my_ pussy!"

Izuku began squirming. Tsuyu licked her lips tenderly and alluringly.

"Oh! Didn't you know?! _Your_ semen absorbs into my tongue pussy. Not only for nourishment but for egg dropping."

Izuku squirming some more, releasing drool from the gag. Tsuyu pressed her face to his face, licking it.

"Yummy for my tummy, ribbit!" Tsuyu said with glee. "Now, let's take care of my other tummy!"

Her tongue pussy gripped the shaft faster. She applied more saliva to not cause friction. She didn't want Izuku out of commission if his dick were to be sore. "We don't have much time left. I have something to goose you up." She put her fingers in her mouth. She thrust quickly as if she was giving oral sex. He watched as she was thrusting her fingers and drooling all over it.

He was turned on by it.

She saw his expression.

"You are getting stiffer," she said while she was laughing. "You like when I play with my mouth?"

Izuku remained quiet, looking away.

She grinned. She peered over here and kissed him on his nose. "I love your honesty. Now cum!" She gave the final push before he released his seed. The seed spilled all over his stomach. Some got on Tsuyu's face and hands. Plenty of it lapped onto her tongue pussy. She felt the hotness of his sperm.

 _Hmm! Ribbit!_ _ **Milk**_ _does the body good. Oh, my God! Finally! Finally! I am bathing in my husband's sperm. Yes, I got him. I got him. I have broken him. He is going to be mine. You belong to me, Izuku Midoriya! I will be sure of that. I will be sure!_

She pulled some semen from her face. It reminded her of cobbed webs. She licked her fingertip with his sperm. She cooed and judging the expression she was making, Izuku guessed she was approved.

"Delectable." She continued licking his contents until her fingers were wiped clean. Seeing the mess on his stomach, she used her actual tongue to clean any remnants. "Can't waste any drops now, can we?"

A few moments, she removed the bag-and-gag from his mouth. Out came his juices and his hot breath over his face. "I better not catch you cheating on me, _or_ else!" She sealed that deal with a passionate tongue kiss.

 _ **About an hour later….**_

Izuku was fortunate to have another spare of gym clothes as he exited out of the gymnasium. Instead of heading to the main entrance, he escorted himself out to the back. Tsuyu told him that she would cover his mess in return for his silence. Izuku didn't even budge as he left out with haste.

As he was contemplating to head to the pharmacy to purchase Tsuyu a morning-after pill, he felt a cold presence looming in the area.

 _Come to me!_

A melodic whisper like a gentle breeze. The announcement of their arrival was a slight drop in the air temperature and the descent of absolute silence following the song.

 _Come to me! Izuku, where are you! Come to us! My love! Come to us!_

Without turning, Izuku knew that the sisters were there. Each hand made contact with the other.

They made their presence known as both girls placed their mouth against his neck. Their breaths heating his neck. He felt the incisors touching his skin. His heart began to race.

"Where were you, my blood doll?" It was Kodai that spoke, her finger alighted on her exposed neck, cold as a cadaver. She ran it from behind her ear to the edge of his gym shirt and audibly sniffed like a wine connoisseur taking in a fine vintage.

Izuku knew that he didn't have to answer for they knew by his scent.

"Tsuyu," Kodai answered coldly. She then turned to Kendou. Kendou didn't answer but nodded. Kodai took Izuku by his hips.

"To our hideout," asked Itsuka.

"Yes, dearest sister! For our blood doll needs to be cleansed _and_ for us to be fed," said Yui. Izuku looked nervously as Yui pressed her face to his neck. "Sorry, my love, but there is no other way." She pinched a nerve, immediately putting him to sleep.

 _I love him but he doesn't need to know our hideout or our true selves!_

 _He knows that we are vampires._

 _Not everything a vampire does. Plus, it seems that certain people are needed to be put in their place, Kendou. Now, let's go. I can hear Bunny Girl and her little pet coming._

And just like that, the girls transformed into bats and make their way to their hideout to incite their _punishment_ to Izuku. What would that be, readers? I guess we will find out at another time.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	74. A Sparkle in My Lily's Eyes (Part I)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here, with another yandere(?) monster girl story. And yes, it involves another vampiress with a twist. More so on Izuku's end (per usual). In this particular arc, Izuku spends the evening at an arcade when he encounters a mysterious manager called 'Willow.' Izuku enjoys Willow's company but Willow enjoys Izuku a little too much. What will...well, we can guess where it will lead. Enjoy!**_

 _Tonight is going to be a cold one. I can feel it in the air._

He zipped his windbreaker to the collar as he crossed the street to get to his destination. A line of cars watched as the young gentleman extended his hand to drivers that he was crossing the street. The cold hit his fingertips, acting as a thermometer to alert of the obvious chill. He wished he would have gotten those gloves before he left the house. His mother worried that if he continued to forget those things, he would catch a cold. That never really worried him. He always had a strong constitution when fighting the elements. Sickness was a rarity like his fondness of being outdoors. Two things that can never keep Izuku Midoriya down - being sick and heading outdoors.

At sixteen years old, Izuku kept a steady head when it came to his direction. He claimed to get it from his father. His mother debated that theory. Regardless of whose genes he inherited, he knew that being a hero was the direction he was going for. His plans for being the greatest Pro Hero were going to be in fruition. That was all he wanted to do. He never wanted much. He was a simple child. His demands were bare. He listened to his parents. He took care of his responsibilities. He kept decent grades in school; enough to get him qualified for college. He was never troublesome. He had his best friend, Tenya and a small handful of friends. He didn't have a girlfriend, but it didn't matter. What he had was enough to keep him satisfied.

Once in his Pro Hero History class, Izuku had to write his own definition of average. In his words it was defined, _doing the minimum without exceeding or descending. Being in the middle; not doing too much or doing too little._ His response was somewhat received by his teacher. He made a B on that assignment. It didn't faze him at all.

He made it across the street where his destination was adjacent from the shopping center. The shopping center was recently erected nearly a year ago. What used to be a vacant lot was converted into a multipurpose shopping venue. What he heard on the news that the point of the shopping center was to bring culture into his vanilla town. _Vanilla_ , he thought as he chewed on a piece of gum. He knew that the mayor wanted to bring something to the bland city. He couldn't blame him. A sleepy town nestled in the Casablanca-like city of Musutafu was going to bring people from many walks of life. So standing beside him was a two-story gray marble building. An array of restaurants, variety stores, beauty supplies, a bakery, and a dental office was his proof of showing the alleged culture of the town.

He walked by the billboards displaying their shops in different languages. He smelled the incense coming from the African beauty supply shop. The smell of tamagoyaki from the upstairs Japanese restaurant was appealing. The variety store was holding a sale on winter gear for the approaching spring. All of which didn't matter to Izuku because his destination was the arcade.

The arcade was built a few months after the shopping center. The owner, which owned Yanagi's Games and Burgers, and a connoisseur of Sega, Atari, and Nintendo attempted to bring the '90s into its former glory. Word around school was that the owner went overseas and bought the machines secondhand. Abandoned merchandise that was collecting dust in some warehouse in Thailand or Malaysia or someplace. Regardless, he was itching for some retro playing and he had enough coins to last him through the day.

The area itself was empty on Fridays. The Garden District was not that top choice for the residence. Many of its residence was either heading to Hosu or either to the new multiplex in town. Izuku hasn't got a chance to check it out. According to Tenya, the theatre has reclining cushioned seats, 3-D in every room, and every five movies you attend, free popcorn on the sixth purchase. That was where Tenya and including his parents were going tonight. Not Izuku, he chose the other route. He intended to spend all evening emptying his pockets on _Monster Hunter, Mortal Kombat, and Fatal Instinct._ Therefore, that was what he was planning to do. He didn't mind. It wasn't wrong being by himself, he concluded.

The watch on the front door displayed it to be a quarter after seven. About four hours to get his video game grind on and munch on some chili cheese nachos. The bell ringed as he opened the door, alerting anybody that somebody was here. Where was everybody? He scanned and saw just humming monitors of machines that needed to be played. The neon lights and glitter of this arcade wonderland was making the young Izuku water.

 _This beats the multiplex any day,_ he thought. He chagrined at the approach of the coin machine. He had to exchange in tokens with dollars. He went to the counter so he can get his tokens and play. He pressed the bell for a worker. He waited a few seconds before someone exited from the door that said _Management._

A young woman walked out of the door with a lovely look of pure beauty. She was wearing gothic lolita clothing. Her legs were clad in black lace high heel boots. Her dress was long and frilly, something that reminded Izuku of Harajuku-Japanese fashion or Misa Amane's character in _Death Note._ Her long black hair flowed like a river of silk. Her face was a ghastly white but reminded him of a china doll. She wore black gloves on each hand that extended to her elbows. What completed the set was donning the black umbrella beside her as she walked to the register. She didn't look like an employee, but a girl preparing for a cosplay convention.

She gently made her way to him. She pursed her lips as if she was preparing for the next move. She drew her eyes at Izuku. Those green eyes were very alluring, to the point why he was there in the first place.

"Welcome to _Valkyrie's_." There was a strong musk of perfume that impacted his nostrils. It smelled of strawberries and bubblegum. Her breath smelled of cherries. Her voice was deep, but such maturation. Just those three words made assurance to Izuku that she was the woman in charge. "How can I help you this evening, child?"

He shook his head to return to the matter at hand. "Yes, ma'am," he mustered to say. "I wanted to exchange these coins to get some tokens."

She waved her hands, suggesting to the emerald-haired teen to give her the coins. He reached into his pocket, jumbling to get the coins to the woman. It hit the table with a sharp impact. He whispered and bow as an apology as if he broke a rule. The woman laughed as she covered her mouth. He saw her well-manicured nails and they were sharp to the tip.

She counted the coins before opening up the register to give Izuku some bills. "You're the first customer I had today," she managed to say as she handed the bills to him. "Was the multiplex full this evening?"

"No, ma'am. That was not it. I like playing video games. I prefer that than sit."

"That makes one of you. A pity, I thought that this arcade would pull customers."

"How long have you been here?"

"A few weeks. I am the general manager here. Yanagi hired me to help him out. I go way back with the old man," she winked.

"Well, I know his granddaughter, Reiko Yanagi."

"Really? Is she a cutie _like you_?"

His eyes stared blankly at the mysterious damsel before she began grinning. "Just kidding. About Reiko's being cute."

He laughed to not bring any further awkwardness. He thanked her as he put the bills into his pocket.

"Listen, what is your name by the way?"

He turned the mysterious beauty. "Izuku Midoriya."

"Izuku," she retorted. "A great name for such an emerald-haired cutie. Are you an explorer?

"What?"

She chuckled. "Just a little humor. Your last name is Midoriya and it means green valley...well you know."

He rubbed the back of his head. "I get that a lot sometimes. Well, honestly, not really."

"Jesus, you're adorable" She got comfortable, leaning her chin on her hand while her elbow rested on the counter. "I am sorry. I didn't give you my name. The name is Willow."

"That is a pretty name. Any reason for it? Is it like a flower or something."

"Something like that," she chuckled while covering her mouth. "It is a nickname. My name is sort of complicated. I am unsure if there is a direct translation for it."

Izuku laughed. "That is funny. If I can take a guest. Maybe something of Nordic or Scandinavian or Icelandic?"

"Close, but still a bit from the European wave. It is a big place, Izuku."

"Judging by your accent, I am a bit close."

"You are smart, Izuku. However, I am more Japanese than anything." She winked at him. "Are you in school?"

"Second Year. A junior."

She hissed loudly. "I remember those days. Feels like centuries since then."

"Like what, seven, eight years ago?"

She purred. He felt the chuckle vibrating coming from her as well. "Quite some time ago. You wouldn't believe you if I tell you." She looked at the arcade games before returning her sights on him. "Tell you what? I am in a good mood this evening." She pulled some token from the register. Must've been for reservation, he thought. "Since you are the only one here and since you are being friendly, why not play some games together. On me."

"Sure, I don't mind. In fact, that would be great!"

Izuku honestly wanted a partner. There was a _Mario Kart 64_ and _Cruisin' World_ game nearby. He caught it as he entered the place. With nothing but time on his hands, he commenced to gaming.

Willow and Izuku played _Mario Kart 64._ Both combated in skills as both desired to win first place. He chose Luigi and she chose Peach. They used every trick of the trade for victory. It was on the final lap where Izuku was in the lead. It disappeared when Willow shot a turtle shell, defeating him. Willow tossed peace signs to the emerald-haired teen for her winning.

"Boo-yah! Gotcha, sucka!" She stuck her tongue out and put her thumbs in her ears. "I told you I am the boss of this game." She smiled widely, which made him noticed her teeth.

"Some sharp canines," he said. "Wouldn't come close to any meal you like."

"All to sink my teeth into you, my _cutie_ dear!"

"What?"

"Did I mention you have some girlish looks about you?"

"What?"

Willow swayed her arms. "Never you mind, Izuku. Let's say the cold was getting to me. My teeth are a bit sensitive."

Izuku nodded, trying not to make that recent talk any awkward. "You would make a run for my money if I were near any chow lines or noodle stands."

She giggled. "You're funny, Izuku. I, too, would be careful as well. They can definitely shred some things, especially _meals._ "

He rubbed the back of his head. "It was a good game. Honestly, it was. It feels good to lose sometimes."

"You sound like it is a bad thing by your tone of voice. Is everything okay?"

"It's fine. I don't want it to concern you."

"Hey," she interjected while placing her hands on her hips. "We played games. We made a bond. We are basically siblings. I don't mind being a big sister to you. You can share your deets with me, girlfriend." The latter half she chuckled.

"Just changes is all. Everything feels so out of touch these days. Nothing is really the same."

"I am more than welcomed to talk about it."

"Nah, just a feeling. Want to play some more?"

"Sure. Let me get so more tokens."

Izuku and Willow played games from _Mortal Kombat to Starfox to Street Fighter to Pac-Man._ He was easily wrapped up in his game until he realized that it was close to closing time. He looked at his cell phone. "Man, that was fun, Willow. You were awesome to play with. A worthy opponent!"

"Thanks, Izuku. I will show you some ropes on how you can beat me next time."

"Really?"

"Sure, kid. It sucks to win all of the time. Like you said, 'it feels good to lose sometime.'"

Izuku didn't respond, but he was thankful to meet a new companion. "It is getting late. I don't want my parents to worry. I will get going." He turned and shook Willow's hand. "Thank you for playing with me. It was also nice to make your acquaintance."

"I can't agree more, Izuku. I look forward to next time."

Izuku waved goodbye to Willow before walking out of the arcade. Upon exiting, the entire shopping complex went to an entire halt. The area was consumed by darkness, with the exception of streetlights. Even as he turned around at the arcade, the glimmering neon lights were gone. He was all alone. Just a kid surrounded by dark structures.

"Tonight is going to be a cold one. I can feel it in the air," he said to himself.

No longer entertained by this, he ventured for home. As he walked the one-mile trek home, he saw the occasional car pass. The wind chill hit areas that were exposed to Izuku. He wished he did bring those gloves as he felt a snowflake hit his nose. Snow was in the forecast.

He walked two blocks from the Garden District when he began hearing a noise. It was shaking against the branch of the trees. At first, he thought it was an owl or an insect. He doubted because it was still winter. He continued until he heard hissing. He kept walking with a faster stride. But the hissing noise continued. What captivated Izuku on how close the sound was getting. Every time he walked, it was getting closer and closer and closer.

" _Little Brother!"_

As if out of the shadows, a tall figure emerged. Her skin was paler than the moon and her facial features flawless. Her dark eyes matching the night sky above perfectly. She walked over to him, her feet barely touching the ground.

It was the same girl from the arcade.

"Willow?"

The scent of honeydew filled his nose. He felt the hand dwindling around his neck.

"Oh, my pretty." The deep, feminine voice told Izuku. "Oh, my sweet Lily!"

Willow lowered her head beside his ear. Izuku felt her warm, heavy breaths. "Shh! Shh! Relax," said Willow. "You should get some rest."

Izuku muffled into her hand as he felt his neck become punctured. He felt her soft lips around his neck, contrasting its softness with the fierce, harsh pain of her fangs.

He felt his blood leaving his body, to be consumed from the lady in black. He heard her consuming it, licking the punctured wounds when finished.

She sighed loudly. "Oh, darling. You are so delicious. Just how I like you to be."

He heard her open his mouth as she went for a refill. He cried once more into her mouth. "Go to sleep, my sweetheart. We have a long night ahead."

" _A long night ahead, my dearest Lily!"_

* * *

Izuku opened his eyes but quickly closed them after the sensitivity of the blinding light. Upon his awakening, he, unfortunately, suffered a tremendous headache. As if he was the anvil, the hammer throbbed on his head very profusely. It made him feel nauseated, regrettably wished that he was still asleep. He coaxed himself into opening his eyes again. He slowly lifted his eyelids, one at a time. Once they were open, his first thought was on his surroundings.

Although dim, the room was blue with beautiful murals on the wall, hand painted by someone who knew what they were doing. A desk sat in one corner, stacked with volumes and volumes of books. A few shelves were pushed against the walls and filled with more books. Some books sat on the floor in front of the shelves.

He reverently rubbed his fingers along the silken mattress. He pressed her cheek to the cool, velvet pillows. The comforter was thin and irresistibly soft, like a billowing cloud.

Suddenly, a cool draft loomed around the emerald-haired teen; making him shiver. It was dim, but he could see everything in front of him. He reached for his pocket to get some warmth, but all he felt was bare flesh. His eyes widened and his heart beated when touching himself with his body.

 _Why do I have fleshy mounds? I don't remember having breasts._

"You are finally awake. Good!"

The savory, feminine yet familiar voice filled the room. He could hear her, but he couldn't see her. As he tilted his head. He saw the origin of the voice, Willow.

"You!" Immediately, Izuku covered his mouth. "What happened?! What happened to my voice? Why do I sound feminine?"

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **BD: Wow, GOTA! Genderbending vampire yandere story!**_

 _ **GOTA: A bit different and I know YOU will love it!**_

 _ **BD: You got it from the commenter who discussed a manga about a vampire hunter-turned-girl because of a vampire's feelings for him (her).**_

 _ **GOTA: Yep! Why not! A yuri wouldn't hurt. I am bi, by the way!**_

 _ **BD: Anyway! Have you decided which MHA girl or woman to use?!**_

 _ **GOTA: Honest to God, I don't know! I knew Willow was only a front. Maybe the viewers can decide which girl will play the role of lesbian vampire to Izuku!**_

 _ **BD: Yeah, who will be the vampiress to the genderbend Izuku?! Guess we won't know until later.**_


	75. Yandere Anonymous! (A MHI Special) (1)

_**Ladies and gentlemen, may the Management present to you another MHI special. Setsuna is the MC of this tale as she instructs a group of girls who already have their encounters with their Izuku. See what she can do to try to put them back on the straight and narrow. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Before you read, please be advised that the MHI specials should be treated as separate entities and may not reflect the plot from the chapters in the series.**_

' _ **Yandere Reformation! The Intervention (Session One)!'**_

It was a beautiful sunny day at the local community center in the scenic garden district of Downtown Musutafu. Class 1-B student and fellow community center volunteer, Setsuna Tokage was setting the flowers in the center of the table. The jokester wasn't believing that flowers served as a therapy to all who love the quaint and daintiness of God's gifts. And she promised this time that she wasn't going to put water in the flowers.

It was a blackened eye that gave proof that her volunteer services weren't to kid around. She decided to leave the Yang-esque/Luan-esque aside for the particular group. Principal Nezu and a fellow coordinator of the community center offered the green-haired teen a stipend and a college credit to instruct a group of fellow students, colleagues, and any other adult in the community that had certain interaction with a certain emerald-haired teen that would like to remain anonymous. Nezu promised her protection. She laughed in a self-defecating manner as she wasn't sure if a seventy-two security guard with a bushy beard and bushy eyebrows thicker than Red's from _Angry Birds_ qualified as a top-notch security guard of the world.

Nevertheless, the teen didn't mind. Plus, a few hundred dollars a session and a college credit wouldn't hurt. Plus, the free day-old donuts and chalky coffee from the nearby convenience store was worth her while. Also, she wanted to feel useful. It wasn't like she was a character who has yet expressed herself in this particular series. She digressed in thought. She was grateful to the gods that her voice can finally be heard in this series.

She clapped her hands. She hoped that this particular session would go peachy than in the last session.

 _Yandere Reformation 101_ was the course that Setsuna volunteered to participate in. Each week, a small group of girls - volunteered, court-mandated or community service from a recent arrest came to address their concerns, their addictions, their afflictions about their for their cinnamon roll. Of course, it was promised to each girl that the name should not be released. Unless they want to deal with more sessions or complete their time behind iron bars.

Housewives, mothers, students, Pro Heroes, even characters that weren't living in Japan and were tourists/visitors filled the gymnasium each week. Sitting in circles of chairs, the principal and the coordinator thought that coffee, treats, and sitting in front of nature would soothe the yandere in them. She just hoped that the guard will be there. She can't afford another blackened eye.

The metal doors to the gymnasium opened. In came the group of women in this week's session to discuss their perils, their desires, and their lamentations on controlling their urges for their cinnamon roll. As the Tamarian Titan member says in her sessions, "you must learn how to keep the freak in."

Setsuna wiped her brow as she prepared for another session. "Greetings, everyone!" She said in a whimsical, happy-go-lucky manner. "It is a joy and a privilege to welcome you back in another filled joyous…" She was cut off when she was met with a chair thrown in her direction.

"Can it, you fucking spaz." Surprisingly, it was coming from her best friend Kinoko Komori. Chewing on her finger as she was producing mushrooms, Setsuna knew that she has been deprived of her Cinnamon Roll fix over the course of several chapters. Licking the mushroom to pretend it was the Boy-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, she can see how upsetting she must be.

"Uhh, uhh, uhh," replied Setsuna in a whimsical manner. "Good girls never get _mushroom crazy_." She winked to the annoyed mushroom girl. "Shall I address your probation officer again, Komori?"

She crossed her arms, blowing a raspberry. "No, ma'am."

Setsuna delightfully tilted her head. "A joy!" She turned to the others. There were a few others in today's session.

The silent beauty Yui Kodai who was holding onto her phone. Thanks to a court order, she wasn't allowed any contact with the Boy-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. However, it didn't stop her from using proxy sites to check on her beloved husband-to-be.

Momo Yaoyorozu was sitting in a calm manner. A model student to show that she can have composure. It may look like that but standing by in the background was a group of paparazzi who was ready for her next move. Thanks to a recent scandal of her mother having an illicit affair with the underaged cinnamon roll, she must keep appearances as her mother decided to flee to Fiji. And yes, the businesswoman Mayuko Yaoyorozu is current pregnant with the Cinnamon Roll's love child. Momo was only keeping composure because she had a reputation to protect and also, she was taking angry management classes for her, too, is pregnant with Cinnamon Roll's love child.

Katsuki Bakugo is wearing restraints and sporting a spit guard. The Municipal Court wasn't taking any chances with the pregnant teen and is currently under twenty-three-and-an-half hour lockdown. The walls of her padded cell are filled with her cinnamon roll. Her lurking, bedeviling eyes prowled on anybody who dared wanted her precious. It made her sick to know that these interlopers were carrying his love child. If she could, she would take aggressive measures. However, she didn't want to spend another six weeks in the SHU if she was to be caught with sharp objects.

Eri kept her arms folded. She, too, was under the watchful eyes of the juvenile justice system. Momo and Eri weren't to be within a hundred feet of each other since the 'March Incident' when Momo was accused of actions that involved 'death threats.' As a promise by both parties, Momo and Eri won't discuss anything relating to the previous incident. The charges against Momo were dropped and Eri was reprimanded and sentenced to probation. She was one of the girls that have a strong obsession with the Boy-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Meanwhile, the voluntary group member who is a recent visitor from Vale didn't mind coming in to address her 'Deku Addiction.' For the sake of maintaining peace with the Japanese and Valian embassy, the black-haired 'neko' will keep her name out of anonymity and will call herself, Kitty. Kitty carried herself well and never once complained about her admission of sexually violating the Boy-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in many ways than one. She even volunteered to show what kind of moves she has done or planned to do. She always felt that the other girls were envious that others in different universes wanted a taste of the Faunus. Kitty sat cross-legged as she was prepared to listen to the instructor.

"Greetings, once again, ladies." Setsuna sat in the center of the girls. "Let's rap for a second."

Eri raised her hand. Setsuna was glad that a six-year-old can set a proper example to address the group.

"Yes, Eri-chan," said Setsuna.

"I've come up with a rap that defines my love," she said, "in a wonderful way to show my love for the cinnamon roll."

"Will you show self-control," asked Setsuna.

Eri showcased her teeth, raising her fingers to show a smile. "You see, smiling!"

"Joy!" She nodded. "Ok, Eri-chan. Rap it away." The latter end of the sentence the jokester began giggling.

Eri stood up, waiting for the moment to cue what she wanted to address.

 _To the ladies who are my competition._

 _I announce that you are my opposition._

 _Momo pack, Katsuki pack, Mina pack, Kodai pack_

 _Woke up, grab a bite of Pony while I was smoking on Kitty_

 _Drive-by on Ochako's house, Pearl Harbor on Melissa_

 _Going Saiko with the hand grenade with Deku as my rider._

It was met with a cough by the now worried Setsuna. She made awkward claps. "Thank you, Eri, for that very nice rap. I think we still have to work on deescalating the tone of violence it creates."

Eri rubbed the soles of her feet, still carrying the Cheshire grin smile that was creating such a passionate rage for the other girls. "I was only showing my love for my cinnamon roll."

"Of course, Eri-chan! Just learn how to use an appropriate tone of voice." She cradled Eri's cheek. "You are six, you know."

Eri nodded. "Yes, ma'am," she said while straining her voice.

"Mean it," said Setsuna.

Eri sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good, have a seat," instructed Eri as she returned to her seat. Eri kept her eyes on the stunned Momo. She watched Momo mouthed treacherous words to the daughter of Stain in which she would mind turning her into literal marijuana. Eri placed her hand to her ear. "What was that, Moes? I couldn't hear you. Did you say litigation for your crimes against humanity?"

"Fu…" Momo paused when seeing the frustrated look from their instructor.

"Yaoyorozu," said Setsuna.

Momo pointed at Eri. "She started it."

"Momo," said Setsuna. "You are sixteen. She is six. Know your place!"

Momo crossed her arms. From her peripherals, she could see various media outlets preparing for their next news story. "Fine!" She mouthed to Eri "little runt" while pulling down her eyelid. "And your song didn't even rhyme, Slim _Shady_!"

Setsuna, growing a little concern, decided to move forward. Since the little debacle interfered with their daily greetings, for the sake of time, she moved forward to their next matter at hand.

"Since you guys are familiar with each other," said Setsuna happily, "we can move on and discuss today's agenda - controlling our violent urges." She tapped her pointer on the chair. "Repeat class."

" _Controlling our violent urges."_ It was met with an unceremoniously deadpan tone of voice.

"Great, class," replied Setsuna. "Each one of you is here because of your overindulging love for the cinnamon roll has led to violent consequences." She eyed each of the girls. "To address ourselves on the term violence, it doesn't always mean physical harm, it can be mental, spiritual, and everything in between.

"In this particular group, each one of you has threatened, provoked, enacted, and promoted violence to the metropolis. Most of you have involved some form of rape to the cinnamon roll."

It was Bakugo that raised her hand. Setsuna nodded for her to speak.

"It's not violence if he learns to love it."

"No, ma'am," said Setsuna. "Records show that you used chloroform to subdue him. The court testimony says that you have performed oral sex on him while he was unconscious and then, later raped him."

The blonde stomped her foot. "How was it violent? I didn't hit the baka much! He loved it in the end."

Setsuna wagged her finger. "Chloroform, hitting him to keep in his place." She crossed her arms. "I rest my case."

Kitty raised her hand. She turned to Bakugo. "Chloroform is trivial when you force yourself onto a man."

Bakugo raised her eyebrow. "Are you talking to me, Whiskers?"

Her witty question was met with a smirk. "Don't see anybody else sporting the sanatorium look."

A choral of "oohs" and "ahhs" filled the gymnasium.

The response was met with a smirk from the blonde. "Chicky, Chicky, Chicky!" A loud snigger grew onto the crowd. Even with the restraints and spit guard, the blonde wouldn't back down to anyone. "I know somewhere in your Knightshade Bumbleby universe things work in your favor. Think that you are a neko that I should be moved? Your nonchalance means nothing to me in this universe." Bakugo spat into her guard. "You may have volunteered, cupcake, but in all fairness, you are no different than us. Therefore, I think it is safe to say who I am really am in this bitch - Queen Explosion Murder!"

"Relax, Bakugo," said Setsuna as she tried playing the role of mediator. It was met on deaf ears.

"When I get released from juvy, princess, I am thinking of taking a first-class flight to Vale and making a lovely stroll to Beacon Academy," said Katsuki calmly. "Come inside of the classroom, maybe sit in a session or two. I will follow your Faunus ass to your dorm. Hopefully, your lovely teammates can witness me bashing your brain in with a three-ring hole-puncher.

"In ten years, when I am released, hopefully, you will be out of a coma. And you know what, Whiskers, I will bash your fucking brains in again. I don't give a fuck about jail. I am an asshole. I am a bitch, a motherfucking cunt! This is my business. It is what I do. And let me tell you what you do. Dick is so hard to get out there for you that you come into my fucking universe to take my damn man?" She spat into the guard. "Let me find out that you are pregnant, I am putting you and the entire Beacon Academy to sleep. Curtains! In the fucking ground! Dead! 2Pac! Biggie! X! Dead! DEAD!"

Setsuna shut her eyes. Not even five minutes in the session and it was becoming Fort Leavenworth. "Bakugo, you gave me no choice." She snapped her fingers. Instantly, the metal doors opened and in came a tall, awkward pinkette wearing black garbs. The boy rushed to Setsuna's aid.

"My dearest pinkette, "Cro," said Setsuna.

The pinkette bowed. "Sensei!"

"I need a favor on this day!"

"The use of my black blood?"

Setsuna nodded disapprovingly. "Not this week, my dear. Just a dart to put Bakugo to a peaceful rest."

"Yes, ma'am." The pinkette reached into his pocket to grabbed the bamboo straw and the dart. Bakugo was met with anger. "Touch me with that, you Mama's Boy, and I swear on Medusa, you will p…" Bakugo dropped backward the moment the dart hit her neck. The pinkette instantly got her to land in his arms. He picked her up and carried her away. The green-haired jokester waved to the pinkette before resuming to the group. "Anybody wants a taste of the good old cocktail?"

It was met with no's and nopes.

Kitty turned to Kinoko, using her hand to cover her mouth. "Someone's on the rag."

"Do we need to contact a certain family member from White Fang," questioned Setsuna.

"No, ma'am," replied Kitty.

"Good." Setsuna raised her finger. "A _prime_ example whenever one can't control their violent urges." She gave a strong, conscious glare to the mushroom girl. Kinoko folded her arms as she looked away from her. "We can see that the love of your cinnamon roll is an addiction."

"Yes, a sweet addiction indeed."

Setsuna turned to see that it was the silent beauty who have spoken. Yui finished looking at her compact before turning to the audience. Prim, proper, and pampered, the teen looked as though she was preparing for a job or a marriage interview than sitting at a therapy session. "The Boy-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is such a delicate creature." She touched her lap. "I often compare him to the yuri manga I read so sheepishly. Like yuri, my cinnamon roll is beautiful, delicate. Like a rosebud that needs tender, love, and care from a gardener."

Setsuna turned around when hearing the _Sailor Moon_ background music was cued. Yui was twirling around the center of the group like a ballerina. She produced such a heavenly dance. Like a stream of gentle waters that brings forth fruit.

"My cinnamon roll is like the love I have for reading yuri, beautiful music that takes time and practice. Poetry, written with the finest of lines, the finest of notes. Delicate it is, my dearest cinnamon roll! Seeing our forbidden love before your very eyes. Seeing our hands intertwine with one another, tasting each other's love, thoughts, feelings. Everything filled with the brink of passion until we cry out to the heavens. Harking before our living God as we bathed in such holy, sweet-tasting nectar. Nectar that tastes like milk and honey. More! More! We want more in which we yearned to feel the pleasure again and again."

Sweat was stemming from Yui as she returned to her seat. She told herself that she was grateful that she was wearing a pad. She extended her arm to Setsuna. "Give me a minute to take a breath."

Setsuna was waving her fan from the recent intensity of Yui's love. "Take ten, if you please." _Throw this girl a towel and some water. The thirst is real._

It was a few moments later when "Cro" returned with a glass of hot lemon tea and ibuprofen. After ingesting the medication, she decided to give the group a writing exercise.

Setsuna watched as the girls were writing their assignment - controlling their violent urges when involving their love of their cinnamon roll. Since it was freeform, it could be either written or drawn.

* * *

 _ **About an hour-and-a-half, a few donuts, a few cups of coffee, and another dart shot to Bakugo later…**_

"Great joy, fellow students," cried Setsuna happily. "I am happy to know that we have kept the remainder of the session calm and collective. Like the famous Tamarian once said, 'we must learn how to keep the freak in.'"

"We must control our violent urges," said the group in unison.

A drunken, drugged murmur came from Bakugo as she raised her hand. "Cro" kept watch of the teen as two tranquilizers were in her neck. The potency was enough to take down an elephant. "wE mUSt cONtrOl oUr vIOlenT UrGeS!"

"Okay, ladies! Same time next week?"

The girls nodded accordingly before being dismissed for the week.

Setsuna was left behind, waiting until the girls were completely out of the building. When seeing the media outlets chasing Momo to her limo, it was safe to say that they were gone.

Well, not until the paddy wagon came for Bakugo that she felt sheer relief.

As she was grabbing each girl's writing exercise, she decided to take a gander of their assignment.

* * *

 _ **Eri's paper**_

 _How to control my violent urges!_

 _A lot of witches say they Izuku crazy_

 _Till they ass be on the brick or their brains be on the pavement_

 _See I'm amazing when them cannons get to spraying_

 _Catch them leave them slumped now her body just laying_

 _In other words, Izuku is mine. And I wish you skanks will stop me!_

 _ **Yui's paper**_

 _How to control my violent urges!_

 _Step 1: Izuku must be licensed by my father's company to become an LLC._

 _Step 2: Make Izuku my property._

 _Step 3: Use him to my disposal until he is love drunk for me._

 _Step 4: There is no Step 4!_

 _Step 5: I would like to see him crossdress so we can play yuri games!_

 _ **Kinoko's paper**_

 _How to control my violent urges! Easy, when I get my fill of Izuku and I can stop being violent. Until then, there won't be any promotion of stopping it. Fuck the peace until I get my seed from Deku._

 _Oh, and Setsuna, head's up!_

* * *

Setsuna looked up when she was met with a mushroom punch to her other eye.

Setsuna covered her eye when seeing Kinoko was running away laughing out of the door.

Another day, another black eye, another session, another few hundred dollars to add to her savings fund. If she remembered correctly, Izuku was a fan of visiting the Pacific Northwest.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	76. Not By Sight, Izuku! (Part II) (Toru)

_**Ladies and gentlemen, GOTA and BD, here, with another installment of 'Not By Sight, Izuku!' This is an OOC Toru x OOC Izuku story! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Warming: a brief scene of anal play (fingering) is presented!**_

It was another quiet evening at the Midoriya residence. Izuku and Inko were watching their favorite American comedy program, _Impractical Jokers_. Izuku was lying on his mother's lap as they were eating popcorn and drinking milk tea. Hisashi was out of town as usual. It was a typical quiet evening with the Midoriyas.

Inko, Izuku, and Toru.

Toru tapped on her marriage registration papers in the most gingerly manner. The beauty of being invisible as she slid past the security guard at the city hall to acquire the necessary papers to make Izuku hers. Deep down in his adorkable, naive heart is filled with the heart and the desire to be with Toru. These naps weren't by the fact that the teenage cinnamon roll was exhausted. Each nap, each dream, each crushed Ambien in apple juice, cinnamon rolls, and applesauce were filled with lucid wet dreams.

Pavlov could be proud of the invisible teen as she sated his edible, tender ears to make him love her, followed by the musk of her womanhood. Gliding up and down his face until she surged into an orgasm. It didn't go without his creaming his pants and planting seeds into her mouth. A yummy treat from her yummy sweet.

 _My eyes land on the guy in front of me, my heart stopping in my chest. He is watching television with his mother, our mother. We are watching television together. He has dreamy green hair that complements his freckles. His skin is so beautifully soft as I brush it against my cheek. His emerald deep-sea eyes are brighter than the sun itself. His smile nearly melts me into a puddle of nothing. "Hi," his voice is more inviting than a seat at the cheerleader's table. I'm already totally obsessed with this guy, I just know it. No, not just obsessed. This is the guy I will marry. This is the guy that will change his last name. Izuku and Toru Hagakure! Mine, forever and forever. And there is no bitch in the world that will stop me._

 _Especially an icy-hot bitch like Shouto Todoroki!_

Izuku began yawning, stretching his arms as he kept the popcorn bowl on his lap. It was met with a chuckle from his mother. "Golly, Icchan! Tired again?" She patted his thigh. "Been staying up too late, young man?"

Izuku nodded in disagreement. "No! Not at all!" He yawned once again. "I've been sleeping a lot lately and frankly, I don't know why."

Izuku flinched. He felt his foot had a twitch. Toru silently giggled. She needed a quick snack before bedtime and she desired a taste of a cute little piglet in front of her.

"Ok, Icchan?"

"Yeah, felt like someone was tickling me."

"It might be something in that milk tea. I did try a new powder."

"Don't worry, Mom." Toru walked around in her 'bare feet' back to the table. Wrapped in a plastic baggie, she poured some more crushed Ambien to be sure that sweet dreams would come to the both of them. "Your daughter-in-law is going to be sure that you are having such a great sleep tonight. I may not have a hope chest but I _hope_ to be filled with lots and lots and lots of love from your son, my husband."

"I am thinking of going to bed soon," said Izuku as he kept yawning. He sat up as he was scratching under his arms. He gave his mother a peck on the cheek as he stood. "Going to bed, Mom!"

Inko began yawning. "Ok, dear. Night, Icchan!" She noticed that Izuku didn't finish her drink. She wouldn't mind consuming the substance as she didn't want it to go to waste.

All of the more reason for Toru to not be disturbed for this night.

 _ **Later that night….**_

The One For All novelty clock displayed the time to be a few minutes after three in the morning. To those of the Christian faith, it is known as the devil's hour. Unless one is a certain woman of the night, this is the hour of _her_ absolute power.

 _Toru's hour!_

Toru undressed her clothing. A simple nightie. Yet again, it was for show. The entire day, the teen was walking naked throughout the entire metropolis. Not once did she get spotted or noticed. Dropping it to the floor, she felt the freedom of being in the nakedness. Amazing how Adam and Eve were once this free before the fall. Well, in the eyes of Toru, they were going to play a little nature game of their own.

The door to his bedroom was locked. Her mother's nighttime gelatin was laced with cherry-flavored cough syrup and a shot of tranquilizer. Izuku was lying naked on his bed. Laced with baby oil, so he was mustered up and toned. Her Izuku, her body that she could call his own.

She was certain that he wouldn't be calling Shouto's name or any other bitch's name on this night.

A sinister, wicked grin appeared on her face. She hovered over her lover's face. As if one were a _Tom & Jerry _fan when she lifted his eyelids, a sign said, "Do Not Disturb."

Izuku was hers for the taking.

"Wakey, wakey, wakey!" The teen whispered in a sing-song. She knew this wasn't her first time saying this. This was a greeting to recognize that she now had the ball in her court. She climbed over to his body. She took her time as she touched his pecs. She tried to maintain her composure. She, too, ingested a bit of rapier jam to heighten her hormones. She was soaking like a wet sponge. She was frothing like the back of a refrigerator. Her motor was running as her natural juices were making contact with the body oil.

"My prince," said Toru as she leaned in for their kiss.

Their lips fitted perfectly- as if they were meant for each other. Moving against each other, feeling each other. Toru grabbed the Izuku's neck, growling in the kiss as he murmured in pleasure. Or Toru hoped he was murmuring in pleasure.

 _The joy of stealing these lips of yours. The lips that belonged to Toru and Toru alone._

"I should be upset with you for not following my directions," she said as she flicked his forehead. "You damn baka!" She then smiled. "I forgive you for being this adorably cute." The issue that she was mad about was when she witnessed Izuku talking to Seiai Academy student, Saiko Intelli.

Toru gnawed and gnashed her teeth when seeing the nutsack of Sol Marren talking with her Izuku. The woman had the audacity to want to have a little discussion about a battle over some tea at the nearby cafe.

"My precious Izuku," she said as she pressed her breasts into his chest. The contact alone sent shock waves to her body. "You better be glad that we were in the public eye. And you didn't even consider mentioning the plans for our future." She clicked her tongue. "It doesn't matter. I was sure to make sure that Saiko had a day to remember."

That day to remember when he felt easily stimulated by his throbbing member at the cafe. As Saiko was discussing her affairs, there was a private meeting downstairs with Toru and Izuku's son. While Saiko was scraping her toast and pouring honey onto it, Toru was making natural jelly with Izuku's homemade jam. As Izuku struggled to drink his tea, Toru was caressing his balls to make some honey lemon tea.

Izuku was producing an ahegao face. Saiko looked surprised but tried to keep her composure. She used the previous battle against Momo as an excuse to have a little tea time and chat. Izuku made a puppy-like cry as he released his homemade jelly with lemon tea to Toru.

Saiko excused herself for a moment to go to the little girls' room. Izuku accompanied her to the restroom. Toru, well let's say she put a little insurance onto Saiko's milk tea. A joy to the teen's face upon Saiko's return. Since the bitch wanted a spot of tea with Izuku, why not a spot of hot used milk and a bit of jam to match. Toru was still upset because she wasn't worthy but a bit of payback didn't hurt.

 _Back to Izuku._

"Darling, making me waste your holies on some pathetic cunt." She mounted her body down to his groin. "I am sure, darling, that you are going to make it up for me! Repent! Repent!"

Her soft, delicate fingers made her way into his cavern. She showed him something that he had never felt before. She smiled when she saw his surprised sleeping expression. "Doesn't feel good when you fucked others the wrong way," said Toru. "but, this little feeling doesn't compare to the insatiable hunger in my gut. The feeling of knowing that you belong to me and maybe when you know better, you, too, will see this as a pleasure." She spooled more saliva onto her fingers. "Your body is such a wonderland and it is mine." She returned it back to his cavern.

She didn't stop there. She left his penis hanging, throbbing for more of her lips. The feeling was momentary before she pulled her fingers out of his cavern. She then licked his pre-cum from his phallus and claimed his lips once more.

Her love fluids were connecting with his fluids. They were emitting their lubricants to her lust and to her passion. Her hips were becoming more aggressive of the thrusting as she rubbed against his cock.

"Izuku, I am almost there," cried Toru. "Wait? Shall we use protection?"

Of course, it was met with silence.

"Shall _we_ use protection?"

Izuku was lying silent.

"Oh, Izuku! A joy to know that your first and your only woman is going to be me!" She put his member inside of her hidden temple. The deal was sealed. Toru startled when feeling the hot red liquid flushing out of her pussy. "I can't believe it! My first time! Your first time belongs to me! Me and me alone!" Her eyes were becoming heart-shaped. Her hands were cradling her face like a squirrel stuffing their nuts.

Her folds enveloped his member as they finally became one. With her hands gliding on his legs, she rubbed herself and ground herself onto him as she was going to work.

"Your dick is so thick," cried Toru. "This feels like a tennis ball container inside of my pussy." The bed began creaking loudly as Toru continued pouncing to the sleeping (maybe comatose) Izuku.

She was in a trance. She thrust deeper until his dick entered the deepest void a man could go, her nest. She grabbed his hands to put it on her chest. They were soft like marshmallows. Toru couldn't felt any producer than her C-size bust. And now, Izuku will become adjusted to it rather he wanted it or not.

"Don't you ever think about another girl in your life but for me," she cried excitedly as she put her chest on his chest. "I am your sunrise and your sunset. The name you will only cry out is Toru Hagakure!"

Izuku was grunting, making murmuring moans. At any moment, she knew that the teen was going to burst.

"Mmm, that's right! Give it to me! Give me all of your hot spunk!" Toru moaned in ecstasy when feeling the release of his hot spunk into her pussy. Like a gun, he unloaded a full clip inside of her. Toru locked fingers with her husband until there was nothing left to give.

Toru landed and rested her body onto his. Her pussy, sensitive to the touch, still wanting the feel of his shaft inside of her as long as she can.

The ebb and flow had finally ceased. Her sleeping prince murmured a little more before turning over in his slumber. Delighted about taking his first time, she sealed another kiss. This time, a passionate tongue kiss. Her tongue performed a dance with each other, lathering each other's mouth before she pulled away, creating a trail with their saliva.

She pulled out from his dick. She felt the love seeds dripping and dribbling down her leg. She reached for her panties that she kept in the unused drawer in his closet (where she kept her clothes) and soaked the blood and their cum. After cleaning it up, she placed it in a plastic bag - the combination of his semen, her blood, and her fluid made Toru tremble.

She wanted a second coming but she knew it wasn't long when the medicine was wearing off.

"Good Night, my prince!" She pecked him on the cheek. "I love you!"

 _ **A couple of hours later….**_

Izuku needed a moment to shed the sleep from his brain, to allow the visions of the night to give way to the day, to move from that which he created on a whim to things more fixed and real. He wasn't sure what made him think of that. He sat up, suddenly feeling fatigued.

While shifting his body, he felt something crusty and sticky in his boxers. Pulling the covers, he released that he had another wet dream.

 _Wet dream again?! I don't even recall any dreams last night!_

Once more, he shoved the boxers deep into the hamper and step into the hallway to take a shower.

Toru was right behind him. The thought of taking them right there and forcing him onto her was turning her on. However, she wasn't ready. Izuku wasn't ripe enough for Toru.

In other words, she wasn't ready to give up this fun she was having with him.

Izuku was stepping into the shower when his mother was calling his name.

"Icchan?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"Just wanted to see if you were hungry for breakfast."

"Is it French Toast and chicken wings."

"It can be again, Hiro Hamada!"

He laughed. "Thanks, Aunt Cass!"

Toru was sitting in the tub that was meant for a queen. She took birth control pills as she was listening to _her_ mother and _her_ husband talk.

"Hey, I just spoke to Mrs. Todoroki earlier."

"Really?"

"Yep! She wanted to see if we can come by for tea."

"Will Shouto be there?"

"Of course, love! You are her _men_ of the hour!"

 _THAT FUCKING BITCH!_

"Sure, I can come by for tea," said Izuku as he closed the door.

 _Oh, honey! After this day, the only tea that you will be sipping on is from my natural sweeteners. So, Icy Hot! Apparently, that burn from your psych ward mother didn't teach you a lesson. You want problems with Toru Hagakure, now you've got them. Please believe, bitch ass shrew, by the end of this day, Izuku Midoriya is mine. MINE! MINE! Rather if he wants it or not!_

 _And no bitch in the world that can stop it!_

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **BD: Talk about a thirst trap!**_

 _ **GOTA: What?! At least we are slowly updating past chapters?**_

 _ **BD: I try picturing Izuku having air sex since Toru is invisible.**_

 _ **GOTA: Just imagine that popped-up emotions on how she feels and such!**_

 _ **BD: True! Well, let's find out with the thirst trap, Toru on the next installment!**_

 _ **GOTA: Stay tuned, ladies and gentlemen!**_

 _ **BD: Stay tuned! Until we meet again!**_


	77. Can't Spell Love (Interlude) (Yui)

_**An interlude chapter of "Can't Spell Love Without Yu and I," by GOTA! Enjoy!**_

The packed Fiat could be easily compared to a can of sardines or a vehicle full of clowns. However, there wasn't any fish nor were they clowns. Unless one would count Izuku as he was sitting quietly on Tsuyu's lap in the backseat. In his mind, he was feeling foolish. Allowing one girl to cause a tirade now only at UA High but the entire city of Musutafu. He was feeling foolish because he didn't do anything to stop Yui Kodai in her tracks. Not a rebuttal, not a moment of resistance. He continued playing yes man up to the point to one particular incident that led him to the moment in the school gymnasium.

"Cheer up, ribbit!" Tsuyu wrapped her arms tightly around his hips, securing him tightly for obvious reasons. Izuku felt surprisingly warm. Happy that the frog girl as well as his classmates that were keeping him safe from Yui's clutches. He was fairly surprised that the self-proclaimed Dekusquad was out on their behalf to assist him in many ways possible. Angels in his eyesight. True friends indeed.

"I am fine," said Izuku calmly. He used his hand to rub her soft fingertips, assuring his appreciation of keeping him secured. "Just feeling troubled for the things I've put you guys through."

Shouto was sitting in the front seat when turning to Izuku. "Never you mind. Don't sweat it! Remember! We aren't just classmates and teammates. We are your friends. And friends look out for each other." He slapped Izuku's knee. "So, don't worry! We got your back!"

Tenya nodded while rubbing his nose to relieve an itch. "Todoroki's right! We are here to help you! No matter what kind of plans Kodai has next, we are ready!"

Tsuyu nodded. "Agreed, ribbit! Amidst the troubles that may follow and Iida's three-day onion butter under his arms, we are going to help you."

Tenya smiled. "Exactly! Even though we are having this crazy tirade against the silent beauty, it will pass. Just like Asui's fresh catch of the day platter, she calls a vagina. That too will pass."

Shouto on a cusp of rather shutting Tenya or Tsuyu up with a taste of fire or ice before Toru intervened. Sitting at the edge of the window beside Tsuyu, the blushing teen reached over to Shouto to show her her phone. She was able to grab it back in the midst of Shouto's attack on Katsuki.

However, she remained blushing as she was 'naked.' However, the Uber driver was kind enough to hand a towel to cover her nakedness until their arrival to their destination - the Aizawa residence.

"Before we go any further on our successful plans to save Izuku, I think you may want to check this out," said Toru in a concerning manner. Shouto looked at her phone where she had it on Twitter. Shouto saw that it can from Katsuki's account, _kacchanosoarrogant_. In his recent post, it included a video and linked it with the entire UA class.

Shouto pressed play to the video. Upon doing so, the video showed where they were hiding before Katsuki and Yui's discovery.

'Yo! This is Katsuki Bakugo live from the Legion of Doom,' said Katsuki manically. The looks in his red eyes were already giving Izuku chills. For a second, he thought he had heard air raids and dropping bombs coming through his mind. 'And I am your host! In today's episode, we have such a treat to show to our fellow viewers.' He snapped his fingers. 'Shiozaki, moved the camera to the bathroom stall.'

Shouto and the others watched as the camera panned to the bathroom stall. Dangling from the ceiling and covered in vines was Reiko's cousin. His face was duct-taped, along with being beat and looking like a pumpkin. His body was stripped of clothing, looking like a Paint by Numbers. His arms were tied with vines from the back. From their position, he looked like a tired punching bag that seemed like it had better days.

'Starring this evening is nothing more than Reiko's cousin.' Katsuki waved toward him. 'Speak to the camera, Yanagi-san.'

The sound of moaning was coming from the distressed cousin. His cries were going unheard as Katsuki was patting his swollen stomach. 'What was that, Reiko's cousin? You said that if I don't get a response from Deku by the end of the day, you are going to take more of the burden on his behalf?' The insincere Katsuki clicked his tongue. 'Ara Ara! Just a mightily supple sacrifice. You must really care for Deku and the others to take his pain on his behalf.' Katsuki jabbed the teen in the stomach. His eyes widened by the sheer pain. It was followed by a pat on the same area. 'Pain, pain, fly away! Pain, pain, fly away!'

The camera panned back to the outside as Katsuki returned back to the sink area. 'You see, ladies and gentlemen, this poor, wretched participate in a heinous act of protecting a certain _pet_ from his owner.' He made a fake pout while rubbing his eye. 'My poor bleeding heart! And you can see, his owner wants him to come back safely. She misses him very much.' His eyes furrowed in a sinister grin. ' _But_ , her poor pet is a bit on the slow side. Quite disobedient and require lots and lots of training to be put in his _rightful_ place!'

Tsuyu held on to Izuku much tighter, especially after seeing the foam emitting from Katsuki's mouth. Tenya had to remove his glasses before putting them back on. Shouto held onto the device as he was, in a lack of a better word, shocked.

'UA High! Seiai Academy! Beacon Academy! Haven Academy! Hell, Ouran Academy,' said Katsuki. 'There is a group of kids. Or TRAITORS,' Spit could be seen flying toward the camera, 'that have something that rightfully belongs to the owner, Yui Kodai.' A few seconds later, Yui Kodai appeared onto the screen. Upon seeing her entrance, her face was covered in a silky black veil. She was wearing black Lolita clothing. She appeared very beautiful. Her legs were clad in black lace high heel boots. Her dress was long and frilly. She could have easily appeared as though she was sporting the Misa Amane look from _Death Note._ Her black-gloved hand was holding a black rose. Her other hand was ungloved. In it, was a leash.

The color of the leash matched Izuku's collar.

Yui pulled her black veil, showing her face. As always, she looked like a porcelain doll. Her eyelids, her mascara, and her lipstick was the same color, black.

'Fellow students of UA High, trouble has occurred in my own personal abode,' she said in a serious tone. 'There is a group of students who have taken something that doesn't belong to them.' Katsuki showed his phone to show them a picture of the missing property-in-question.

 _Izuku Midoriya_

'Early this morning, an atrocity has taken place. These harlots have stolen my precious pet away from me.' She clapped her hands. 'I am peeved, emotionally scared, dejected, upset.' She narrowed her eyes. 'Overall, pissed off!' She stamped her foot. Agonal moans from Reiko's cousin could be heard in the background. She turned to Katsuki. 'Please for the love of God, shut him up!'

Dripping acid was pouring down Katsuki's hand. 'Con gusto, my mistress!'

While Katsuki was taking care of Reiko's cousin, Yui took the phone to show the camera, Izuku. 'This is my pet, Deku. I am his owner and some poor bastard took him away from me! He is MY Deku and not yours!' She paused, trying to gain her composure. 'Look at me frustrated, acting unladylike.' She snapped her fingers. From the camera, a hand was seen as pictures were being handed to Yui. 'These are the perpetrators - Toru Hagakure, Shouto Todoroki, Tsuyu Asui, and Tenya Iida. These detritus of wasteful youth have stolen my precious treasure and I will do _anything_ to have my pet Deku back.'

 _AAUGH! For the love of Pyrrha, make it stop!_

She paused. 'Damnit, Bakugo! Go into the other room. You're being too loud.' She stomped her foot. 'Why did you remove the duct tape?'

'Just like the sound of Deku in trouble, I love to hear them scream,' replied Katsuki.

'Well do it in his office,' she told him. 'But don't kill him!'

'Ay! Yi! Mistress!' The begging and pleadings of Reiko's cousin could be heard into the background until the sound of the door ceased his cries.

'Ladies and gentlemen. Faculty and staff. Royalty and commoners. Lend me your eyes. I, your holy, eternal grace, Yui Kodai, is making the announcement to a declaration of war towards the traitors!' She tossed the photos away. 'I come from a well-to-do family and I have the cash to make your wish come true.' She showed a sinister, wicked smile. 'I am offering a reward for the return of my precious pet Deku. My father is offering a quarter of a million dollars for my Deku's return. Whoever can return my Deku within the next twenty-four hours, it is yours!' She proceeded to walk to the camera. 'And if he doesn't come to my possession.' She made a melodic sound. 'I think it will be a permanent scene ending for Reiko's cousin, will it?' She pecked the camera. 'I love you, my darling Dekkun. _I. WILL. FIND. YOU!'_ She blew a kiss to the camera. 'This choice is yours!'

The video was shut off.

Silence filled the car once more.

Then, a burst of laughter.

Toru slapped her thigh. "If we don't bring Izuku in twenty-four hours or they will harm Reiko's cousin?" She snorted through her nose. "That isn't a fair trade."

"Who is Reiko's cousin," said Tenya. "Excuse my language, but fuck him! Who is he to me?" He turned to the others. "I don't even know his real name or if he is really Reiko's cousin."

Tsuyu shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, ribbit! Just know that it is Reiko's loss. She isn't kin to me."

Izuku began trembling, which was noticeable from Tsuyu. She grabbed his hair, rubbing it firmly. "What's the matter, ribbit?"

"Didn't you guys hear what Kodai said?"

"Yeah, ribbit! Reiko's cousin will get hurt if we don't turn you in."

Shouto turned to the back. "I wouldn't think they would do much harm. They are teenagers. I doubt they want to do time in court."

Izuku's eyes were widened. "So, you guys didn't hear about the $250,000 price tag on me for my return to her?"

Tsuyu was wiping the tear from his strained eyes. "Overlooked that part. I was still caught in her get up. Man, Croaks was right! Yui is off the deep end!"

Tsuyu nodded. "Yeah, I was distracted at the Little Boy That Cried Stain that I didn't hear that part."

Izuku was unamused of the quips between the classmates. He reached over and took Toru's phone. He replayed the part in which Yui put a price tag on him.

Upon hearing that, their smiles faded.

"Guys! We are talking $250,000. We are teenagers! Katsuki would do this for nothing! Imagine what others will be doing with this kind of cash or will do for this kind of cash?"

Shouto grew concerned, especially when realizing that Katsuki sent this to everyone in the school. "Izuku! How many views are on that video?"

Izuku looked at the video statistics. "About 16,000 views."

"Also, Katsuki mentioned the names of various academies," said Toru. "Some that are not that far from us."

"If one sees, then someone is going to tell," said Tenya. He paused when noticing the Uber driver was slowing down the vehicle. "Seems like you are about to make a wrong turn, Albuquerque!"

Before the driver could respond, Shouto's hand sprouted ice.

"Listen, here, punk! Unless you want that reward to be your life insurance policy, then I suggest you keep the lead on the pedal and take us to our destination," said Shouto. "And give me your phone!"

Shouto took the Uber driver's phone and handed it to Tenya. "We can't stay at Aizawa-sensei's residence for too long. If this video goes viral, which it will, then the entire prefecture is on the move." Shouto kept his hand at the driver's head. "Keep cool and take us to our destination."

Izuku already knew that this was only the beginning of their troubles. What they saw was only a glimpse of what Kodai gave out.

Even he didn't know Kodai's true colors until that fateful evening when she asked his parents to stay the night at her home.

 _I love the slurping sounds you are making to my kitty, Midoriya!_

 _There you go! Make it sound sexy! At least pretending that you are liking it, which I know you are. I wouldn't know what to do if you didn't._

 _Yes, Midoriya! Fill me up! Fill your girlfriend up! Yes! Yes! YES!_

 _I am coming! Swallow it! Take the richness of my juices! Taste and feel my love!_

 _IZUKU!_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	78. My Hero Shouto (Conclusion) (Momo)

_**Previously on 'My Hero Shouto (...And No One Else's)...**_

"Oh, darling! You are finally awake!" The black-haired, silver-tongued girl made her appearance from behind him and then in front of him. Momo was sporting a black negligee. The negligee could barely contain her large breasts. From his position, he can smell a musk coming from her.

"Momo?"

"What's the matter? Is it my hair? I did drop the ponytail."

"No, I mean what are you doing? Where am I?"

Momo giggled. "Our love nest, dear. A place where we are going to make lots and lots and lots of love." She then pulled out some pills from her bra.

"What are those," cried Shouto.

"Insurance! Don't need cold feet, sweetie." She said as she swallowed the pills. "I hope our daughter has your eyes, Shouto sweetie."

"What do you mean?"

She tapped her chin. "What do I mean? Hmm." She walked toward him. Using her knives, she shredded his clothes in half, leaving him naked in the most important areas. "That's what I mean, sweetie." She rubbed herself around her pussy. "My juices are frothing. I can't wait to devour that cock of yours."

"Momo, please. You're not?"

"That's right, baby." She blew a kiss to him. "I am going to rape you."

 _ **Ladies and gentlemen, we like to present to you the next installment of 'My Hero Shouto (...And No One Else's) which is already in progr….**_

"Here we are." Momo used flex tape to shut the authors away from this story. Honestly, she wondered after several chapters of this of why she didn't do it in the first place. Dusting off her hands of this deserving accomplishment, she can now finally get back to the matter at hand. "God, BD and GOTA! After twenty-something painstaking chapters, I can finally have a canon to commence."

"Who are you talking to?" Shouto asked from afar. His body was confined to the restraints. Trying with all of his might, the teen was unable to be released from the bondage of Momo.

"Never you mind, love." The sexy Momo said with the indulgence of wanting to be buried on his supple body on sight. The thought of being filled with his love seed. Being filled with his liquid offering was enticing the brunette to quit delaying the tension and just rape the rapable Shouto. She grabbed her cheeks, shaking with haughtiness and desire. Shouto could see the heart-shaped pupils coming from her lovestruck eyes. She giggled. "Oh, Shouto! The only thing you will talk about is my name and my name alone." She slowly removed her negligee, showcasing her watermelon-shaped tits. A musk of womanhood immediately entranced the white-haired's nostrils.

Immediately, he developed an erection.

"Yummy," said Momo while licking her lips. "Good to see that your son is honest."

"Oh, my God," cried Shouto. "Please, don't give my dick a pet name."

"What? I've said son," said Momo. "I mean, it is a precursor of what is to come." The teen showed her 'affection' by rubbing her belly. "Lest we forgive about my little _motivation_ to make us whole." She slapped his thigh, rubbing it affectionately. "I will be sure that no white bread, California-dreaming, dirty thot, slut ass bitch like Melissa comes and takes my man!"

"Melissa?" Shouto looked alarmed as if he was addressed with something unfamiliar. "What are you…" His mouth was muffled. Shouto's mouth was currently occupied by Momo's fleshly muffin. "That would shut you up for a spell," said Momo matter-of-factly. "This is a punishment! Repent! Repent from your lies from your naughty mouth!"

Momo made a complete one-hundred-eighty-degree turn to where his dick was standing at attention. "While your mouth reflects," she said as she began playing with his phallus as a child does with her favorite doll, "I will spend time with your little guy since he is so awfully honest." She pecked at the tip. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" She patted it like a happy dog who has done a reward. In a sense, she would be sure that she will get filled on Shouto's mana.

Alarmed and panicked, Shouto felt the juices looming out of her panties. He knew that she was certainly not wearing a pad.

"Resist it or not," cried Momo. "Your breath is enough to fill me up." She began humming loudly. "Might as well give in with your lying mouth and baptize it in the rejuvenation of my holy juices." She gripped his dick tightly. "Repent, Shouto! You will love me! You're mine. No plastic blonde bitch like Melissa can have you!"

"Melissa," he cried, "What are you…" It was interrupted as she produced more strength on her crotch to cover him from speaking. "How can you please me if you are still talking. Lick! Lick your goddess, your wife, the mother of your kits. Now!"

 _You have already taken enough out of Nagasaki, Hiroshima and Iwo Jiwa, your American cunt! We don't want your Chevy-levee, American Pie having ass near my Shouto. He is mine, you blonde twat! He is mine, you fucking shrew!_

Shouto would have never thought that Momo would this _eccentric._ He was trying to maneuver his tongue to breathe. However, it was being filled by Momo's salty juices. It reminded him of tangy fruit.

 _Dude, Momo is going over the top! I have to think of something that can throw her off. Let me think! Okay, I have to think. Okay, what did Izuku do to thwart his erection? What chapter? What chapter? Which chapter was it? Brain blast, I remember!_

He tried thinking of something that was unsexy, something so horrible that it should blockade his erection. He already knew that Izuku used Katsuki in a previous chapter with Momo of that universe and that resulted in his Uncle Ben turning into sour grapes. No, he had to think much worse. Really worst! Something that would kill his erection immediately.

 _Rin Matsuoka making out with his sister, Gou! No, that wouldn't work! Hitoshi Shinsou in a dress! Hell no! Astolfo? No, no, that doesn't count. He is waifu for everyone! Has to be raw and horrid. Minoru? Minoru Mineta? Grapehead! Yes, yes! It has to be Minoru. Yes, Minoru! He is stroking his dick. It is the day after No-nut November ended. A lot of build-up. He is trying to aim at my face._

It was working. His dick went from a tall drill sergeant to a tiny private in seconds. Shouto began grinning of his success. Of course, he felt guilty for Momo's sake but he was certain that he was going to have the upper hand.

Momo noticed it and became frustrated when his dick was going soft.

"Shouto!" Momo's voice was stern. She didn't move. At first, she thought about what she would have done when she was playing Izuku's love interest in an earlier chapter. However, _this_ is _her_ Shouto. A man that was designed to her. A canon love interest. She knew deep down in his heart that he wanted her. She just has to get his brain back on track.

...and his hairy goose.

"Oh, Shouto baby." She clicked her tongue. "No, no, no! You won't be pulling that, honey!" She spooled saliva from her mouth onto her finger. "I wouldn't hurt your crown jewels. It is rich with vitamins to fill my hungry tummy." She scoffed. "Plus, don't think you are the only checking out that method." She coughed. "As Izuku tried to do his version of me in Chapter five, 'Momo For The Weekend.'"

Shouto's smile faded when he felt a finger circling around his asshole. He has quite an endurance switch. _And,_ he always knows how to GET THE DAMN JOB DONE!" Shouto groaned as his ass made contact with Momo's fingers.

"Yes, moan for me," cried Momo. "Cry out my name, baby! Your breath is filling me up." She began using her body weight to shift her hips into his mouth. "Yes, right there! Fill me up! Fill me up until I can't be filled anymore!"

Shouto's plan was obviously a failure. The thrusting of her fingers was triggering his erection once more. Even so, Momo didn't stop. She continued using his mouth as a humping post. Using one hand to fingerfuck his ass and the other one to stroke his now precum-induced shaft.

"Oh, my freaking Oum, your breath is making me cum," cried Momo as she gyrated her hips on Shouto's mouth. "Oh, God, I am going cum! I am going cum! Take my juices, my Icy Hot prince! Nyaa!" Shouto didn't have time to react as her floodgates released into his tiny reservoir. Shouto accepted the liquids that entered his mouth. His struggling and thrusting his hips didn't help as Momo used that to take advantage. "There you go! Fuck my hand pussy! C'mon! Go, fap fap fap, so you can squirt squirt squirt!"

Like a failure of losing his virginity, he released his spunk without running.

Momo became starry-eyed when seeing her milk gushing like a water hose. "Yes! Sing me a rainbow! Let out spunk! Cover me in it like it is the best lotion in the world!" Momo furiously stroked his dick, even to the point where the pleasure ended and the pain began. "Momo, no! Momo, no!"

"Shouto, yes! Shouto, yes!" Shouto squirmed, entrapped by her pussy and cold fluids while Momo continued stroking his already sensitive cock. "Have to be sure that there isn't any more milk. Also, being sure that that dried-out California raisin didn't leave any of her stink."

His dick was going to be emptier than the Mojave desert if she kept it up. "Momo, please stop! Momo, please, I am crying to you!"

"That's fine," she retorted. "Continue to scream and even if you surrender, I wasn't planning to stop until everything has Momo written all over your tongue." She giggled. "Literally."

"Momo, on Pyrrha's grave, please," he said as his face contorted and his body began shivering. Shouto howled into her vagina as another wave of fluids were released from his sensitive dick. Momo smiled as she welcomed the clear liquids on her face. She continued stroking until that too ceased.

Momo held her cheeks together like a squirrel gathering nuts. She enjoyed the moment of being bathed in the juices that rightfully belonged to her. "Yay!" She clapped! "I knew you could do it!"

"I can do it," he retorted.

"You squirted," confirmed Momo as she was licking the juices from her fingers. "Bet that Bridget Fonda reject couldn't do that." Licking her fingers until they were clear of Shouto's contents, she stood up and walked over to spread his legs. "Now, it's time to graduate from our virginities!"

Shouto watched as Momo walked over his thighs. Seeing Momo's hairless pussy become hungry as it was dribbling in juices excited his middle man. To much of his chagrin and resistance, his dick disagreed with his mind and soul as it was rising to the occasion. Momo smirked. "It seems that your body tells the truth. Tell me, Shouto! Who is better? Me or Melissa? You be the judge?" She began squatting her, positioning her luscious pussy over his throbbing member. "I will make your dick never forget the shape of my womb! Even that Melissa is nothing more than an aberration."

Shouto gasped. "Melissa? What in the hell do you mean? What does she have to do with this?"

"Don't be so modest, Sho-Sho! I saw her leaving your room. She looked like she enjoyed her afternoon delight. Well, she can have the afternoon, I want forever."

"Momo, this isn't what it looks like!"

"It is exactly what it looks like! Melissa took my chord and _I_ want it back," said Momo. "I mean, you do _pull_ my heartstrings." Momo winked as she lowered herself to him. "Oh, by the way! Today _isn't_ a safe day!" She felt his dick making an entrance to her virgin pussy. "Now pound this ass I am nothing more than a drooling mess!"

Before Shouto could speak, his lips were captured by Momo. Momo thrust her tongue into his mouth with such vigor and force. He felt the blood from her pussy as her hymen broke. Momo's eyes were heart-shaped, feeling accomplished about capturing her man.

Momo pulled from his mouth. "Oh, God, your dick is what I imagined in my dreams. That mold of your dick doesn't compare to the real thing."

Shouto felt the tightness of her walls enveloping his cock. His eyes were watering as he was seeing his virginity being taken away from his classmate.

"I will show you how an all-Japanese girl can play," she told Shouto. "I may not have apple pie, but this wasabi-flavored melon bread is going to give you the ride of your lifetime."

Shouto felt helpless. Shouto tried to move. He forgot about the restraints. Belt and ropes tied on each wrist and each bed. Even if he wanted to resist, he couldn't ignore how good Momo's pussy felt. It felt like a hot sweet potato on a cold winter's day made from his mother.

Momo screamed in pure pleasure. Sweat was dripping from her titties to his body. The thrust of her pounding his dick was tightening the pressure from his balls. "God, I am taking you to heaven, baby," cried Momo. "You're starting to resist less! Liking this real grade-A, Pacific choice cut pussy?"

Shouto could no longer resist. Whatever Momo believed, he would accept. His body relaxed, conceding and allowing Momo to do her will. Momo sensed that and decided to thrust faster to hurry their climax.

The brunette released a smirk. "I knew you couldn't resist much longer. Your body is listening and understands its one true desire. Me!"

Minutes have passed without any relenting from the brunette. Momo grabbed Shouto's awkwardly inverted nipples. The teen popped them out and lowered herself to taste. Momo used her opportunity to breastfeed him. Although no milk was leaking it didn't hurt to practice.

The sensation of climax was approaching. By that time, she made strong glides on his dick, assuring that their climax was a great one.

"That's it! Give it all to Momo!" She slapped his chest. "Yes! Yes! I am coming! Let's make the milkshake. Come inside of me!"

Shouto weakly cried out as he spurted his milk inside of Momo. A combination of his milk and her juices splashed all over them.

Momo was motionless, savoring each spurt the icy-hot teen put inside of her. Momo went through the ebb and flow before the orgasm ceased.

"So good," cried Momo. "Shouto's seeds! I've eaten them all!"

Momo removed herself from his dick. Shouto was fortunate to be restrained. He didn't want to see the combination of his spunk and Momo's blood and juices. Momo walked away momentarily before coming back with a damp cloth. She used it to wipe his dick. She mentioned that it was a keepsake to remember their moment.

"I love you, baby," said Momo. "And you might resist me, but doing this was worth the wait!" She winked before blowing a kiss. Shouto turned away briefly before turning to see Momo sporting another instrument. "Momo, what in the hell is that?"

"Oh, this! Didn't you hear me, my little icy-hot? I said that we are graduating from our virginities," said Momo. "Since Melissa took your cock, I am going to take what she has touched."

"Momo, read my lips, I haven't done anything with Melissa."

Momo clicked her tongue. "Don't lie to me, baby! Lying won't help you from getting your rosebud taking away."

Shouto's eyes widened in panic. "Momo, no! I am for real! Nothing happened with Melissa."

"Shh! Shh! Don't worry!" Momo positioned her makeshift member to his ass. "I am going to make sure that nothing is going to happen with you guys again. Now clench your teeth, baby!."

 _Honestly, Honestly, Everything I wanna be, Gotta work 'til it come to me, Ain't wanna be no wannabe, Enemies they under me, Honestly I wanna be, On the beach, white sand up under me, Comfortably…._

Momo paused when seeing Shouto's phone ringing from the other side of the room. Certain that she put it on silent, she walked away to the phone. Her eyes widened when seeing that it was Melissa. Momo knew that this was the right opportunity to make it loud and clear for that little bitch. She answered the phone, putting it on speaker.

"Hello," said Momo in her best Shouto voice.

"Hey!" Melissa sounded excited on the other end. "Shouto! Did you finally get the chance to talk to Yaoyorozu yet? I wanted to thank you for the advice earlier on getting the courage to talk to Izuku. You have such a lovely way of writing poetry. I hope that you can use your own advice on talking to Momo as well. Well, can't talk too long, I am on a date with Midoriya right now. Lates!"

Momo was dumbfounded. To add insult to injury, Shouto's wallpaper on his phone was a picture of her in her hero uniform. She dropped the phone before turning to Shouto.

"Shouto?"

"Yeah! I really have no comments! Even through this crazy plight, the feelings are mutual. Can you untie me, please?"

 _ **About an hour later…**_

Shouto was capping his third bottle of water. He looked to the night sky as he waited on Momo to lock up for the night.

Who knew that her mother had a small cottage in the woods, he thought. Yet again, is that something to be of concern.

Momo snapped the chain before putting the keys into her pocket. "Thanks for waiting on me, baby."

"I am not ready yet for that word," said Shouto. "Still in shell shock about earlier."

Momo bowed apologetically. "I am sorry, Shouto! I was scared about the thought of you and Melissa."

Shouto was rubbing his wrist. "You know, normal people ask. Not tie me up, rape me, and then almost taking my anal virginity."

She bowed apologetically again. "I am sorry, sweetness! I was just worried about what would have happened if that girl or any other girl would've taken you."

Shouto shook his head in disagreement. "God, BD and GOTA! Even when I get solo time, I am still fucked." He turned to Momo. "How about a movie to start?"

Momo's eyes glittered into the night. "Can we go now?"

"Sure, why not!" He extended his hand to her. "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Momo delightfully took Shouto's hand as they were heading out of the woods.

"Hey, Shouto?"

"Yeah, Moes!"

"What you and Melissa were discussing?"

"She said she liked Izuku and wanted to ask him out."

"I thought Izuku was seeing Reiko."

"Thought the same thing. But Melissa was quite adamant about it." He shrugged his shoulders. "After all, you were mightily persistent."

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

It was in the middle of the afternoon in the Honda Accord. Melissa was listening to the classic rock station on the radio. She turned the volume up so that she wouldn't hear the muffling noises in the backseat.

In the backseat was Izuku. His hands and legs were bound and his mouth was gagged. From the mirror, he could see the smile on Melissa's face.

"Since you like the goth girl so much, let's see what amazing darkness can come between us," said Melissa as she turned up the volume.

 _Since you like giving girls Boston Creampies, Deku baby, let's see how many creampies you can give me after this night._

 _ **The End...for Shouto!**_

 _ **For Izuku, not so sure right now...but not my problem! I got my man!**_


	79. Shouto's Freestyle (Interlude)

_**Hey, guys! BD and GOTA are here with another installment of 'Shouto's Freestyle.' Real life has taken precedence but we are trying to keep our energy flowing as we bring back old stories to finish. Ladies and gentlemen, here is the interlude of 'Shouto's Freestyle.' Enjoy! OOC Izuku x OOC!Fem Shouto!**_

Strawberry Passion was the fragrance that adorned the milky body of Shouto Todoroki. She lathered her body with lotion, wanting her skin soft to the touch as she couldn't wait for her body to touch her cinnamon. Her lacy white panties were the choice. It was innocent, it was sexy, and knew if Fuyumi used it to attract men, then it must work. She was grateful that her sister was unable to wear it due to weight gain. It may her question her thriftiness but what could she say? Her father may be the superhero, Endeavor but as Enji, he was a cheapskate.

Her goodie bag was ready in her purse. As she whistled Eminem's "Godzilla," she was looking at her Grace Kelly-style dress. She tried her hardest to combat her fantasies as she was going to snatch herself off this dress and fuck her little cinnamon roll's brains out. She knew the score and knew it may be considered rape. She didn't like the word, rape, believing it was inappropriate. She would like to phrase it as having sex with approval pending.

As she was preparing for her night out, she received a phone call. She went into awe, grabbing her stuffed cheeks as she hoped it was Izuku.

~ _Fuck your homie, he dead! Fuck your homie, he dead! Fuck your homie, he dead. Most of their ass got hit in the head~_

She frowned, knowing that it was a certain pest that was interrupting her plans of becoming the wife and mother to Izuku's children.

She picked up the phone. "What, Bakugo?!" The tone was cold yet feisty under the tongue. She sat on the bed as she proceeding in putting on her dress. "Please make this quick! I don't have time for your games! Wedding bells are ringing!"

"Wow! That is how you are going to announce me, babe?!"

"Save the babe for some piglet to screw," retorted Shouto. "At least they can automatically screw by default. You couldn't even screw a pipe without busting the seams prematurely."

It was met with laughter. "Cute, Todoroki babe, cute! Just trying to see if you want to go on a date?"

It was met with chagrin. "Listen, Bakugo! What me and you had was a one-time thing."

"You may have called it a one-night thing, but it was all-night-long," he replied with a snicker.

"What you called all-night was the sound of the headboard rocking the bed and you heeing like Micheal Jackson when he sees kids at the playground doesn't constitute a good time," said Shouto as she was applying her stockings. "In order for it to have a good time, it must mean I have to enjoy it." She scoffed. "Thank goodness my hymen is still intact. Hopefully, my real man can make it right."

She heard Katsuki's breath labor. "Never mention Deku on this telephone, you baka!"

"What's the matter?" She made an insincere hum. "Mad because you were nothing more than a practice boy?"

"That wasn't what you were saying when we did it."

"I thought we have established that _you_ did it," interjected Shouto. "I was sleeping and the only reason I woke up was that you shot inside of me." She snapped her fingers. "You still over $50 for plan B." She began to laugh. However, time was wasting. Her Uber was on the way to bring Izuku before coming to her home. "Anyway, while you still have the chance to talk before I block you, why are you calling me."

There was a pregnant silence. "I just wanted to see if you were free."

"Well, I am not!" Shouto was looking into the mirror as she was zipping her dress. "As I told you before, I am going on a date with Midoriya." This time, her attitude was becoming stern. She scoffed at the fact that she and Bakugo had a one-night stand. The yandere was afraid of losing her virginity because of the pain and decided to have a practice. According to the grapevine, the girls measured the size of the boys of UA's dicks.

And guess who was second to last in measurement?

"I told you not to mention Deku?" Katsuki said but in an angry tone. "What does that bastard have that I don't have?"

"He is charmful, dashing, sweet, compassionate," said Shouto. "Treats girls with respect and not some lay." She grabbed the brush as she sat by the vanity mirror. "And from what I've heard from the girls, twice the girth than your little Vienna."

Katsuki's tone turned volatile. "You know what? Fuck you! Don't know why I wanted a slut like you."

"To be a slut means to beg, little boy," retorted Shouto. "Why are you calling my line?"

"Fuck you, bitch," barked Katsuki. "Suck my dick."

"In order for me to do that, let get my microscope app on my phone so I can view it," said Shouto. "Erase my line or I erase your life." Shouto hung up the phone and blocked Katsuki's number.

She continued humming Juice Wrld's chorus of "Godzilla," she went to her purse where she had her goodie bag - a bottle of Clomid, Izuku's favorite cherry soda laced with promethazine, his favorite fifty-cent cakes with glazed novocaine, and a small packet of aphrodisiac to lace in his food when they were having dinner.

Shouto wanted to eat light as the main course was going to be inside of Izuku's pants.

 _~Oh, I promise they won't be missed. All those skanks that you might have kissed. I'll come get you and swear to be good…. When I check off my rival list!~_

The smile spread on Shouto's face. Her Uber connection was ringing. She picked up the phone on the second ring. "Does the crow caw at midnight?"

"Does the cat sour the basil," replied the feminine voice. "Your Uber driver, unfortunately, had to take a leave of absence."

"Where did he go?"

"He had fallen ill. Let's leave at that!"

It was met with a chuckle. "Eri!"

"Shouto-senpai!"

"Are you nearby Izuku's residence?"

"Not that far! It is hard to drive with a booster seat."

"The fact a six-year-old can drive is a wonder!"

"Daddy will do anything for me," she said in a cutesy grin. "Unless he wants to be buried next to Mommy."

"You're funny! I just saw Ms. Joke the other…" Shouto paused, realizing that the degree of yanderes varies. "So, your ETA?"

"Five minutes for Midoriya and fifteen for you," confirmed Eri.

"Excellent!"

"Okay, gotta go! I am hearing muffling coming from the trunk! It may take an additional five," said Eri. "See you soon!"

 _ **Forty-five minutes later….**_

Shouto stepped out of the house and saw the limo in the driveway. She saw the "elder" salt-and-peppered haired driver standing at the passenger door waiting for her. Shouto whispered to the driver.

 _What took you so long?_

 _A detour!_

 _I can tell! There is 'syrup' under your chin!_

 _Yeah, 'syrup.'_

 _Is my husband inside?_

 _Yes, he is here and ready for you._

 _Great!_

 _What's my reward, senpai!_

 _The fact I won't call the police! I'm kidding! I will have Kota come by after my date._

 _Great! As much as I love Daddy! Kota is also my favorite as well!_

Shouto nodded as she entered the limo. Upon opening the door, she spotted Izuku. He was wearing his evening jacket. His suit was pressed and crisped, his shoes were sheen and shiny, and the All Might cufflinks were a bonus.

"Wow, I must say, Izuku! You clean up nice," said Shouto alluringly. She was grateful to the gods she was wearing a pad. That snack in her front of her was going to be a buffet tonight.

"Golly, thanks," said Izuku in a blushing manner.

She leaned in closer so she could be beside him. She leaned against his shoulder. He didn't flinch. She told the driver that she was ready. The car was in motion and they were on their way to the motives.

"The drive is going to about twenty minutes because of traffic, Miss Todoroki," said the driver from the intercom.

"That is swell," replied Shouto. "Take the scenic route."

"Wow, strange for a limo to be an Uber," replied Izuku.

"Never you worry. I wanted tonight to be special," said Shouto. She then aimed at her purse. "I wasn't sure if you wanted this or not, but I got your favorite cherry soda."

 _Have some sweet and lucid dreams, my sweet and favorite cinnamon roll. I love you so, so much. Even if I have to make you love me, I will! My sweet, sweet cinnamon roll!_

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **GOTA: Not bad to write in thirty minutes.**_

 _ **BD: Had a lot on my mind this evening. But hey, at least Shouto's Freestyle continues. Still shocked to have a non-virgin yandere for once.**_

 _ **GOTA: Wanted something different. Besides, the interaction between Shouto and Bakugo was hilarious.**_

 _ **BD: My God, Eri! What have you made me write!**_

 _ **GOTA: C'mon! Wasn't that bad!**_

 _ **BD: Yeah, yeah! True! Stay tuned for more, ladies and gentlemen!**_


	80. Izuku Goes To Therapy! (A MHI Special)

_**Hey, guys! BD and GOTA, here! We all hope that you are doing well amidst this current situation. We pray everything is well with your family and stay safe. We are well and trying to keep the peace through the storm by writing. Ladies and gentlemen, may the Management present to you another MHI special. It is to be advised that there is a crossover with an obvious anime we tend to write our stories with. Enjoy!**_

 _ **A/N: The MHI specials (although reference several incidents throughout the series) are not related to the main storyline.**_

 _ **Here is another special chapter of 'My Hero Izuku (...And No One Else's). Izuku goes to therapy….**_

It was a half-hour before ten o'clock on a Saturday morning where Izuku Midoriya could be found. He was at another doctor's office. Unlike the previous bout with Recovery Girl, the emerald-haired teen decided to seek psychiatric help. He couldn't really explain much following the subduing by the grasp of the doctor. Several things occurred following being put to sleep. It was obvious that he was raped. Waking up in the bedroom of the temptress and feeling the cold milky fluid on his stomach confirmed that. Recovery Girl ingested a cigarette as she was delighted in their ecstasy. Of course, it didn't go without the usual threats of interacting with other girls, exchanging emails and phone numbers, and plans for their next date.

Thus, seeking psychiatric help outside of the prefecture was the best decision for the teen since he grew aware of the fueled, dueling women who were seeking him in that metropolis.

However, it was no longer easy leaving Musutafu without a single woman wanting their grasp to have him into their bosom. Even the previous attempt of his crossdressing in an unreleased chapter proved a failure. Wild Wild Pussycats member Tomoko (Ragdoll) easily detected Izuku and gave him the night of his life. Scratches, hickies, and a bruised pelvis was the result of his last endeavor of hiding from the girls.

Thanks to a penpal he had met on the internet, his contact provided him with a hoverboard that can help him transport from place to place in case of needing to escape. Of course, the price wasn't cheap and his contact knew he would face trouble from a certain female student but to help a friend in a similar crisis was a necessity. Izuku was also grateful to have a contact that gave him a prepaid phone. It wasn't really a phone, but a scroll. The company was Beacon Wireless and their 5G connection wasn't the best. However, according to his contact, his connections with the girls were untraceable since they wouldn't have access to the network. In return for a few dollars, some manga, and a Gibson guitar, the contact was satisfied.

And for once, this connect was a male. Out of protection, he wouldn't say his name. He was nicknamed the Blonde Arc. In return, he was given the nickname Vigilante.

 _ **The night before….**_

 _Izuku: BA, are you certain this scroll is useful and won't be traceable?_

 _Blonde Arc: Believe me, Vigilante! No one outside of Japan has connections to this. It is being alone and misbegotten like an urban family in Trump America._

 _Izuku: A bit of poor taste, BA! Nevertheless, I get what you are coming from._

 _Blonde Arc: The scroll works like a cell phone and does your everyday essentials. Also, my partner, the Mysterious Ren, has been working with a prototype to protect guys like us. Check it out!_

 _Izuku: It looks like a GPS._

 _Blonde Arc: It is! However, it is a GPS tracking yandere girls within your area. I would like to call it the Yanderadar!_

 _Izuku: The Yanderadar?! Sounds a bit cliche but who am I to question your patent?_

 _Blonde Arc: Using the hair sample you have given me, we were able to track the high probability of girls wanting to "love" you. Got to say, Vigilante. The odds are not in your favor. Have you considered living anywhere like Antarctica or the North Pole?_

 _Izuku: Wouldn't get my katsudon or my honey buns. Someone has to look after my manic mother._

 _Blonde Arc: Well, the Yanderadar should guide you and to assist you. Any questions, leave me a call!_

 _Izuku: Thanks! And good luck with the fiery Spartan by the way. Are you sure you don't need me to call the police?_

 _Blonde Arc: Don't worry! Just waiting on the pills to kick in before going back to normal._

 _Izuku: How come I can't get the pills?!_

 _Blonde Arc: Aren't approved by Japan and the results might be devastating. Got to go, she is busting through the door._

 _ **Back to the present….**_

"Good morning. I have a 10 o'clock appointment with Dr. Pation. I am a little bit early." Izuku faced the rainbow-colored, yet petite receptionist as she glanced at the computer in search of his reservation. Seeing a therapist was something in his attempts to keep a grip on his life.

"Oh, yes sir," said the kind receptionist, "Mr. Midoriya, I do see you have a 10 o'clock. Just have a seat in the waiting area and he will be right there with you." The receptionist pointed her finger to direct him to the waiting area. He nodded at the young receptionist as he trekked toward the leather armchair. He carefully placed his backpack on the ground so he wouldn't damage his mode of transport.

"Would you like a soda or water while you wait," asked the receptionist.

"Is it capped," questioned Izuku.

The receptionist winked. "Sure is!" She turned from the desk to the mini-fridge behind her to open to provide Izuku his hydrated nourishment. "Would you care for a canned Fresca or bottled water?" Izuku wasn't taking any chances. Instead of the receptionist serving him, he walked over to the desk to scan the drinks in question. The receptionist stared out of concern. "Is everything okay, Mr. Midoriya?"

Izuku paused, scanning the rainbow-haired teen. "Sorry, miss!"

It was returned with a smile. "Just call me Neon or Nene, for short." She winked at the teen, causing him to blush. "Or, you can call me Onee-chan."

Izuku bowed humbly. "I will call you Miss Neon." He took the bottle. He wasn't going to take any chances. As much as he has been sedated, anesthetized, drugged, or anything else to subdue him in the last 70 chapters, he wasn't going to take any chances. He took the bottled water. However, he was observing the linings of the cap, making sure the seal wasn't broken. "This water isn't from Musutafu or within the Tokyo metropolis, wouldn't it?"

The rainbow-haired receptionist shook her head in disagreement. "As far as I know, Doc prefers his products from Malaysia or Fiji."

Izuku took another glance. It wasn't the first time a woman would put something odorless or tasteless into his drink. He glared at the bottled water for a few additional seconds before nodding for approval. "Thank you, Miss Neon."

It was met with an approving smile as Izuku returned back to the armchair. Even as he took a seat, he was still cautious to drink the water. He was getting tired of the lucid dreaming, codeine-induced slumbers, drugged tea, and the like. He wasn't sure how much his mind could take and he needed someone to address his concerns. Someone who didn't have any links with anyone from UA High or Musutafu.

His contact, the Blonde Arc, told him about this place as during his visits to Japan, he would come for advice. The doctors were all-male and gratefully for Izuku, he could speak English.

The armchair felt comfortable to him as if the chair was a maneuver of relaxing patients before seeing their doctors. This wasn't his first time visiting a therapist's office. His mother had taken him in the past when he was a kid when she was having issues of her own. It wasn't until he became aware after the third chapter to understand what an Oedipal complex was. He grew concerned about how much longer before his mother was to find out that he wasn't out looking for medicine at the pharmacy. Only God knew it was only a matter of time before Recovery Girl wasn't expecting him at her home. Setsuna wanted to have a meeting with him regarding vacation plans for a friend (even though he knew it was a lie). Kinoko wanted her _mushroom_ , Kayama-sensei wanted her pupil for physical education, Katsuki was looking for her punching bag to pulverized and sexually assault (in the same time or not in that particular order), Yui was looking for her pet, Saiko wanted her toy, Ibara wanting to baptize him in her sacred juices, and many others who were wondering where was their cinnamon roll.

With the exception of the receptionist working on her assigned task and the sounds coming from the television with its jargon of attorney commercials or daytime talk shows, the mood felt strange. It was too peaceful. Where is the blasting of the double doors? Where was the sudden phone call to know his whereabouts? A shooting dart? The ongoing beeping of text messages? Surprising him with a blunt object to the face. He continued scanning the rainbow-colored receptionist a few times. He didn't see any canines or yellow eyes. This was becoming paranoia.

"Mr. Midoriya," said the receptionist as it brought Izuku back from her thoughts. "The doctor is ready to see you."

"Thanks," said Izuku as he stood and headed for the door of the therapist's office. According to the Blonde Arc, the doctor's name was Noel Pation.

"Welcome, Mr. Midoriya," said the welcoming, yet friendly voice. His name was Dr. Noel Pation. He appeared middle-aged. He was short and stout. His hair was thinning and had hints of gray. The number of certificates on his wall could display or showcase his experience in his expertise. "I am Dr. Pation. It is pronounced as 'Patton' by the way."

"Izuku, if you would like," said Izuku as he bowed to the therapist. The therapist waved his hands. "Save your formalities. However, I am appreciative of your mannerisms. Have a seat where you like." The emerald-haired released a sigh of relief, knowing that he was in the hands of a male and not an unsuspecting physician with an undercurrent of plans.

The therapist sat in his chair away from Izuku as he approached the seat next to the window. The window gave him a view of the bay facing away from the city. The grayish and white clouds of the afternoon sky meshed with the black clouds. A storm was approaching. He was beginning to question why the weather reflected his current mood.

As the therapist was drinking a cup of coffee, he began observing Izuku as he observed his surroundings. "You can relax, Izuku." He gripped his hands together. "The Blonde Arc made contact with me this morning." The gray-haired doctor made a coughing noise. "I know it goes against the doctor-patient privilege, but know that you are in good hands. Like I've mentioned it to him to tell you, we have an all-male staff here. So, you won't find any unsuspecting 'admirers' here."

Izuku was lifting his hand before the doctor interrupted him. "Our receptionist?!" He narrowed his eyes. "I hope you are smart enough to know that her rainbow-dyed hair isn't _just_ a fashion statement."

A slight chuckle came from Izuku's lips. He thanked God for hearing the announcement. It was like music to his ears. It was returned with a smile from the doctor as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Glad that you were able to fit me in at short notice," said Izuku as he took a seat on the couch. It was similar to the leather couch in Recovery Girl's private quarters. The light from the lamp shined above his head. It felt like he was being interrogated instead of coming for advice.

"I am more than happy to schedule you in for anything." Dr. Pation smiled as he turned and faced the worried and eager Izuku. He wiped his eye with a handkerchief. He grunted through his nose before pulling out his notebook. He pulled the pen behind his ear. Izuku heard the sound of the ink pen making its sound. The pen itself was therapeutic. ASMR he thought it was called.

"What brings you in today, Izuku," asked the therapist.

Izuku pressed forward to the therapist. "Okay, Dr. Pation, there are three things that we need to make clear before we continue."

"Certainly."

"First, this doesn't come back to the girls of Musutafu."

"Strict confidence and can't violate the code of ethics."

"Thank you! Secondly…."

"Don't worry! The Blonde Arc paid for you. So, no worry about billing."

"Alright. And thirdly, and this is very important." Izuku took deep breaths before continuing. "Despite the hell I have gone through with these women, I still care about them. So, I don't want them hurt. I just want some space!"

"Understandable, Izuku!"

"Yes, sir. Just the girls that are from 64th and from 65th." He swayed his hands. "However, not the girls from 63rd! That is a no-no! They are dirty and they don't play it safe."

The therapist crossed his legs as he began scribbling into his notepad. "Thank you for clarifying. Shall we begin?"

"Yes!" Izuku took heavier breaths before speaking. "I just need to take to someone right now that isn't in the opposite sex. Things are really getting out of hand and I don't know how much longer I can hold onto my grip." He lowered his head. "Things are getting really fucked up right now." He covered his mouth when realizing he was using profanity. "Excuse my language, Doc."

"Relax, Izuku! It is alright. This is your time, therefore, be able to express yourself," said Dr. Pation with the sound of approval.

"Regardless, it isn't right to curse in front of your elders," said Izuku. "Anyway, I have been trying to find a way of building a backbone. Over the last 70 chapters, I have always played the role of the submissive victim whenever I get attacked by these women."

"Explain when you mean _attacked_?"

"I mean what I've said I mean," retorted Izuku. "I am aware that I easily attract yandere women."

"Yandere?"

Izuku had to remind himself that the doctor isn't from here therefore he had to explain. "A girl that can literally love you to death. A girl that will do anything to have you by your side." He gripped his pants. "I have been drugged, kidnapped, raped, chased, tied-up, decorated, hit with a blunt instrument, the works, in many ways more than one." He leaned back on the chair. "Mothers, aunts, friends, my _own_ mother, grandmothers!" He eyed his bottled water. It didn't go unnoticed from the therapist.

"Did Miss Katt explain that I prefer Fiji water?"

"Wouldn't be the first time someone spiked me with drugs or their love juices," replied Izuku.

"So, you feel everything is suspect?"

"Yes and no," answered Izuku. "I want to trust you that this bottle isn't spiked but I can't." He placed the bottled water down. "I am on edge and I am constantly looking back every other second."

Dr. Pation nodded as he was scribbling notes into his notepad. "What would you like out of this? Your goal?"

"My goal?"

"Yes! If you are wanting therapy, then there must be a goal."

"Then my goal is to learn how to handle girls who are after me," retorted Izuku. "How to be aware of them and avoid them. Or learn some skills to protect myself."

"Aren't you a Pro Hero prospect? Don't you have a quirk?"

Izuku eyed the doctor. "Are those degrees legitimate or are you a Lori Loughlin trust funder?"

The therapist didn't answer as he continued writing into his notebook. "So, explain more of your endeavors with these women."

He displayed his hands. "On two occasions, I have been a cargo to mothers on their overseas adventures. There has been a nationwide manhunt on my whereabouts. I've been set up during a catfish date, numerous sodas mixed with codeine, held at knifepoint." He widened his eyes. "One of my classmates and my teacher drugged me with soap, Doc! What else?" He snapped his fingers. "I have been tased on multiple occasions, ate a cake that was filled with a mysterious concoction to enlarge my dick."

"Penis enhancement," asked the therapist while raising his eyebrow. "You wouldn't remember the ingredients, wouldn't you?"

"What?"

"Anyway, anything else?"

Izuku sighed before facing Dr. Pation. "There are other things. Vampires, succubus, but another time when we get further acquainted."

Dr. Pation hummed momentarily before scribbling notes onto his notepad. "Well, quite an eventful conquest you have endured."

"I wouldn't like to call it conquest," said Izuku. "I feel as though it is me having a weak constitution with women."

"Have you tried explaining yourself to these girls?"

Izuku raised his eyebrow. "Doc, if I tried explaining myself, then we wouldn't be having this discussion."

"I mean, have you ever tried the word, 'no?'"

"Listen, Doc! In all fairness, since you aren't familiar with the culture here. 'No' is a death sentence to yanderes." Izuku took a slight breath. "Telling a yandere is 'no' is like telling Tyler, the Creator that Jaden wants to stay friends. It doesn't add up with them."

"Are you sure that is the reason or is it an excuse?"

"I don't get you."

Dr. Pation crossed his legs. "Tell me, Izuku. Do you feel you are at fault for these happenings?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean. I don't know," answered Izuku. "Why ask that question?"

"A person that overgoes "70 chapters" of this at some point is going to realize rather how much he could take," retorted the therapist. "In other words, Izuku, either you have a strong prevalence of fear or there is an underlying factor."

"Underlying factor?"

"Let's give an example. You said that you were tased once."

"Yeah! There was a hikikomori by the name of Reiko Yanagi. She was a girl that was obsessed with me and tased me before we had sex," said Izuku.

"Were there any repercussions?"

"Such as?"

"Calling the police? Talking to a responsible adult? Anyone with authority?"

Izuku lowered his head. "No, Doc!"

Dr. Pation nodded while scribbling notes. "Okay. You have mentioned being drugged by numerous girls. Give me an example."

"There was a classmate of mine. Her name is Yui Kodai. She actually drugged my food and seduced me while I was sedated."

"Any repercussions?"

Izuku lowered his head. "No, there wasn't." He looked at the doctor. "I mean, I was afraid of getting in trouble. I didn't want to cause more trouble."

The therapist nodded. "So, let me rephrase my earlier question. Is this really fear or is there an underlying factor?"

Izuku began to feel the tense atmosphere. If only the therapist knew the heat coming from the other side of the desk. "Why are you implying, Doc!"

"I am suspecting that you may crave the "abuse" those girls give you," answered the therapist.

Izuku became bewildered by the therapist's response. He stood up. "Why in the hell did I come here," he asked frustratingly. "I came here because I want you to fucking cure me and not support them."

"You're getting very defensive, Izuku!"

"Why are you allowing them to win? These girls come after me," barked Izuku. "I didn't ask for this! I didn't want to get chased." He began pacing. "I can't help how I act! I try to be friendly with these girls but in the end, I always get taken advantage of."

"Izuku, relax," said the therapist. "I wasn't trying to stir up anger from you. But it seems to me that within, you are struggling with the fact that within, you crave this." The doctor crossed his legs. "The first step to recovery is to admit that you have a problem and we can give you the help."

Before Izuku could speak, he heard the knock on the door. Upon opening the door, he saw it was the receptionist. "Sorry to bother you, Dr. Pation, but you have a phone call."

"Tell the caller that I will call him back at the earliest convenience."

"No, sir. From the _big_ phone," said the receptionist concerningly.

The therapist raised his eyebrow. He placed his notepad on the desk. He looked over to Izuku. "Excuse me, Izuku. This will only take a second." Izuku watched as the doctor and the receptionist left the room before closing the door, leaving him alone.

 _Craving the abuse? What does that quack even know?! Damn it, Blonde Arc!_ Izuku reached into his pocket to pull out his scroll. Still adjusting to the device, he checked to see if he had any messages. He did leave Shouto, Katsuki, and Tenya his new number in case of an emergency. While he was scrolling, he saw that his Yanderadar app was still in background mode.

Needing something to do before the therapist returned, he clicked on the app. Upon opening the app, his eyes widened by the sight. It was an active, live GPS. It was detailed to know his exact location.

 _It is a GPS tracking yandere girls within your area._

 _Using the hair sample you have given me, we were able to track the high probability of girls wanting to "love" you._

His breath labored when seeing that there were two yellow dots blimping at the radar.

Right next to the door.

 _Oh, hell!_ Izuku needed to remain calm. _Remain calm, Izuku! Remember that this Yanderadar is a prototype._ He kept telling himself that the therapist knew of his current circumstances. Trying to keep his composure, he slowly edged to the door. As he pressed his ear to the door, he could hear voices.

" _What do you mean the_ _ **real**_ _therapist escaped?"_

" _Just as I said, the real therapist broke the restraints and now he is gone."_

" _Damn! I have the boy inside and he is still not letting up."_

" _He refused to drink the water or the Fresca. No matter how much I tried to make him calm and relaxed."_

" _Of course! That is why I said provide snacks. That is a way to get to a man's heart!"_

" _No one serves snacks at a psychiatrist's office."_

" _And we shouldn't be having this discussion. Right now, we should be pouncing on the sweet cinnamon roll."_

" _Quiet! He might be listening!"_

" _Are you telling me what to do?"_

" _Sorry, mistress! With all due respect, he could be listening!"_

" _Undoubtedly for I was speaking to him telepathically. And you and I are communicating in signing."_

" _You never know, mistress! He is very crafty."_

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat when realizing that he wasn't on common ground. Once again, he was now caught in the web. He backed away from the door. He was observing the office as he tried to find a way to escape. Leaving through the window wouldn't do any good as he was on the eighth floor. From observing the office, he didn't see any other exits.

 _The air vent!_ Izuku knew enough through one of his admirers, Mei Hatsume, that air vents were great places to hide. In this instance, the emerald-haired teen knew it was a great place to escape.

He rushed to the therapist's desk in search of an instrument to open the vents. As he searched, he saw the notepad that he saw Dr. Pation was scribbling his notes. What he had seen made his mouth agape.

It was a rough sketch of a woman. She had dual-colored hair and different colored eyes. She was sporting a wedding dress, holding a bouquet in one hand and holding a leach in another.

It didn't take a genius to know where the source of the leach was leading.

Below the drawing, he saw a note.

 _The saying goes that if you give a guy a watch, it's equal to putting him in handcuffs. The saying goes that a ring is possessive. But if you were mine I would give you a necklace. After all, the saying goes that a necklace is a collar. And I wish the world knew that you were mine, and mine alone._

 _I have been watching you from a distance. I have been hiding in plain sight. You may have seen me at the grocery store, at the noodle stand, at the arcade, in class, or even next to your bed as I stroked your hair, kissed your lips, and helped you create some of the most exciting wet dreams. I have been your best friend, your lover, your mother, your aunties, and your teachers. You don't know me but I know you. I have been there from the best to your worst. Trust me, honey when I say that I love you to death, I mean it. You can run as hard as you can and for as long as you can for I won't be that far behind. Don't underestimate my crafty techniques and my abilities. I can be as delicate as you want me and as rough as you want me. Who am I, you may ask?_

"Oh, sweetness! Did they tell you that it is rude to read the notes of your _therapist_?"

Izuku yelped when hearing the sound of a feminine voice. However, it didn't match the receptionist.

"Oh, sweetness! Spring chickens love being nosy. We have so much progress to do."

However, he didn't see anyone in the room. Knowing the direction it was going, he rushed toward the door. He was fortunate for the moment he placed his back to the door, he saw the turning of the knob.

"Oh, Izuku! Why are you keeping the door shut from us? Don't make this harder on you. Open up so we can talk," said the voice as he saw the knob rattling.

"Who are you," asked Izuku defensively.

"I figured you were reading my notes, my dear cinnamon roll. Just as I am talking within your mind," said the woman. "I have been your best friend, your lover, your mother, your aunties, and your teachers. You don't know me but I know you. I have been there from the best to your worst. Trust me, honey when I say that I love you to death, I mean it." The rattling grew louder. "Don't be this way, sweetie! Open up so the receptionist and I can cure you of your fear."

"I...I…I thought that the r-r-r-r-receptionist…."

"Oh, sweetness!" This time it was the receptionist that was speaking. "Funny about the colors of the rainbow. I can pick and choose whomever I want." She banged the door. "And now it wants the color green, meaning you!"

"Who are you guys," questioned Izuku nervously.

"Well, my little cinnamon roll. It matters not," said the woman. "Just say that we are your big sisters going to cure you with our love. Now, don't test my patience. Open up or else."

Upon his pressing of the door, he heard the sound of his scroll. Immediately, he reached into his pocket and saw that it was from the Blonde Arc. He answered it on the fifth ring.

"You answered, good," said the Blonde Arc. "There was something I needed to inform you."

"I'm glad you called," said Izuku while straining. "Does it have something to do with the Yanderadar?"

"Vigilante, no time for explanation," said the Blonde Arc concerningly. "I need you to listen to me. The women in there are dangerous. When MR and I were reading your data, the results were off the charts. These girls come from my neck of the woods."

Izuku paused when seeing a piece of the door splintering. "BA, let's wrap this up," said Izuku worriedly.

"Listen to my instructions if you want to survive this," informed the Blonde Arc. "Do you have the hoverboard I have given you?"

"Yes, it is in my backpack," answered Izuku.

"Great! You are going to need that for your escape."

"My escape?! I am on the eighth floor!"

"I know that. We can track you," said the Blonde Arc. "Listen, Vigilante! That hoverboard is more than just a mode of transportation. It is also a semblance, a weapon!"

The door began cracking splinter by splinter. He could hear the sounds of laughing women.

"Vigilante, keep focus," said the Blonde Arc. "Keep your mind off her. She can read your mind."

"How do you know?"

"We can explain later," answered the Blonde Arc. "Look, Vigilante. You are going to have to jump out of that window."

"Jump out," barked Izuku. "Are you insane?"

"Actually, renegade! But that isn't the point," interjected the Blonde Arc. "The semblance is also a two-edged sword that can be filled with your aura or your case, your quirk. Break the window and use the semblance to guide you out of there."

"I don't want to get killed," said Izuku.

"I think a worse death is a crushed pelvis," said the Blonde Arc. "Just trust me. Call me when you are through. Good luck, Vigilante!"

Izuku felt the nervousness as the door was breaking away.

" _Izuku, don't try to keep this door away from our love."_

" _Don't, sweetness! Or else, we will force ourselves on you. It isn't like we don't mind."_

Izuku didn't have many options. He looked at the backpack that held the key to his safety. He needed to be swift and quick.

 _ **[Insert slow heartbeats and slow-motion here]**_

Izuku rushed to his backpack and immediately opened the bag to pull out his hoverboard. The moment he grabbed the hoverboard, it immediately turned into the sword.

The door burst open, flying splinters were spraying as he used his semblance to break the window.

He took a quick glance as he saw the rainbow-colored girl and the brunette pinkette rushing toward him. He made a silent prayer to God as he jumped out of the window.

He closed his eyes as he trusted his instincts as he was heading down at a high rate of speed. Suddenly, the semblance turned back into the hoverboard. He held onto the hoverboard as it was leading him to the ground. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he landed into a nearby water fountain.

 _SPLASH!_

Izuku groaned in pain as it was a rough landing. Water was cascading all over him as he was trying to stand up. He didn't have time to look at the scene as he was proceeding to run away.

 _ **Enough time later to give Izuku a chance to get away from the girls. Let's say fifteen minutes….**_

He was running through a maze of buildings and winding side streets as the sky began rumbling, and heavy rain bounced off the cobblestones. A storm smothered the sun, greying the world around him. Drops of rain beat against his skin like hammers. Finding a nearby alleyway, he hid behind the dumpster.

Feeling that he was safe for now, he let out a heavy sigh. Many things were on his mind as he tried processing the entire scene. For one, he was still in disbelief that the hoverboard was actually a weapon. Secondly, the fact he was trusting a stranger from online on such a risky operation. He reached for his scroll that contained the Yanderadar. He saw that the yellow dots weren't in sight. The radar appeared clear.

For now.

He reached for his scroll and contacted the Blonde Arc. His so-called savior answered on the third ring. "I can see that you are on common ground."

"Then what was that earlier," questioned Izuku defensively. "You said that it was common ground at the psychiatrist's office."

"Sorry, dude," replied the Blonde Arc apologetically. "Did I mention that the Yanderadar is a prototype?" He coughed to regain his composure. "Anyway, you are safe for now. However, I can't say for how long. In a few minutes, there is a train that is coming through the Akamatsu line at the station. Be at the station. I have a classmate that is studying abroad at Seiai Academy that is coming to get you."

Before Izuku could reply, the Blonde Arc interjected. "It is a _he_! Relax. He is going to assist you and house you for a little bit."

"Assist and house," questioned Izuku concerningly. "How are these girls no different than the ones I escaped from? I have dealt with worse."

The question was met with a strong and heavy sigh. "Vigilante, have you noticed over these last several chapters on how you can handle so much?"

"My aura perhaps?"

"It is obviously something relating to your quirk," answered the Blonde Arc. "Your contact is going to go by the name, the Rising Sun. He will aid you and guide you as I make my way to Japan."

"What is going on, the Blonde Arc?"

"If I explain to you what it is, I am afraid you wouldn't understand it," answered the Blonde Arc. "The Rising Sun knows about you and is awaiting your arrival. We will be in touch. Goodbye!"

Izuku put away the scroll as he looked to the rainy sky. Never did he expect something to occur in his sixteen years of existence. With time of the essence, he grabbed his semblance and headed to the train station. _I need to make a mental note on how to ride one of these things,_ Izuku was thinking to himself as he knew that he was only scratching the surface.

For the journey is far from over.

 _ **BD: We have decided if we are going to continue this or not. This might become an entity of its own.**_

 _ **GOTA: Initially, we are going to usually end as Izuku becomes submissive to beautiful women. However, we wanted something different. More of an action-adventure kind of story (with the eventual smut).**_

 _ **BD: We are still working on finishing other stories from this series as well as other stories from MHA and RWBY (as well as our crossover stories). If we plan to make this into an entity of its own, then we will work on editing it. If you guys have suggestions on making this happen, drop us a line.**_

 _ **GOTA: A plan for a Twitter and a DIscord is in the works. After multiple messages, we have decided to make one. No tentative date but we will at some point. Stay tuned! As always, thanks for reading and strive and prosper!**_

 _ **To be continued...maybe!**_


	81. School Dazed! (Part IV) (Harem)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA and BD, here. We honestly STILL don't know where to place this. So, let's call this gentle(?) yandere. And yes, this chapter is a play on words from the anime, 'School Days.' In this particular chapter, Nemuri and her niece Kaya discuss their plans on obtaining Izuku. Meanwhile, Izuku is caught in the coven of the vampire sisters. Later, Izuku gets a surprise encounter. What will happen in this chapter? Read and find out! Enjoy!**_

Nemuri Kayama would say she was on 'brat watch.' This would be the day that her beloved brother would drop her troublesome, wannabe gangster _nisei_ American niece. By coincidence, the teen shared her namesake. Nemuri wasn't sure if her brother had some strong infatuation with her or wanted a reminder of how a pain in the ass she was in their childhood. Admittedly, she wasn't an easy sister to live with. Of course, her brother was forced to give her back rubs after school. Of course, her brother did her laundry each and every moment. She was very certain that he would be the keeper of secrets whenever she would bring a boy home without their parents knowing. Possible reasons, perhaps! Be that as it may, she was paying for it as she was sitting in her chair as she was waiting for class to end.

The shorter replica of herself was sitting across from her as she listened to drill music in her earbuds. She was bobbing to the beat, throwing hand gestures and quoting disrespectful lyrics that disrespected the dead. Of course, the Pro Hero 18+ temptress have enemies but didn't think after their death that "smoking" them was necessary. The effects of her niece after growing up in Chicago's South Side.

She blew through her nose. Why was she waiting on her brother? There was a Deku Hunt going on in the school and she should be participating in this. Thanks to a certain pervert, who would like to remain anonymous (obviously Mineta), gave her a tip that certain classmates and faculty were looking for the cinnamon roll. The temptress teacher knew about the organization that was obsessed with Izuku. No way would those tea-kettling, dull as dishwater, interloping shrews know how to handle Izuku. She laughed to herself, thinking the girls would automatically cum if they were to touch an article of his clothing. With many years of experience and an expunged court record, she knew how to please a boy. Unlike her brother, she knew she would serve Izuku with benefits. The many times she wanted to take Izuku away for herself. She could smell the maturity in his blood. She knew by the scent of his semen, he was quite a breeder. Nemuri licked her lips as she really should have taken the opportunity of swiping him and keeping him hoarded somewhere so she can make babies with him.

Even if she wanted to contain her inner yandere, she was out of her pills. The next order of her prescription wasn't for another couple of weeks. Shipments from overseas were starting to become very expensive. She reached for some chewing gum with an ill-attempt of curving her cravings. Even as she chewed, she was imagining what Izuku would be doing when he feasts on her bubblegum.

"Oh, hell! Gross!" The younger Nemuri said in disgust while looking at her phone. "Auntie! You just released your silk again."

Nemuri turned and saw the spread of silk on the desk. She blushed. She tried not to think lecherous thoughts. Whenever she did, she would produce silk. It wasn't easy being an arachne. Something she tried keeping away as she wanted to remain normal. It wasn't working. She was in heat. And with half of UA High thinking and plotting on obtaining Izuku, she couldn't contain her hunger for the cinnamon roll.

"So, you caught me slippin'," retorted Nemuri. "Unlike you, I keep my silk contained and not spread it to every boy that looks at you."

The younger Nemuri or Kaya, for short, didn't respond. She continued bobbing her head to her music. After a pregnant silence, she turned to her aunt. "Oh, I am sorry! For a second, I thought an opp was trying to wolf on me."

Nemuri snapped her fingers. "Hey, Kaya! I expect you to treat me with respect! Your father told you to watch that attitude towards your elders!"

Kaya stuck out her tongue. "To be an elder, it means you wear Depends." She continued scrolling on her phone. "Unless you are a pissy ass old lady, my tongue flips how I want it to be."

 _POW!_

It was met with a slap to the face with Nemuri's whip. Kaya yelped when feeling the crack of the whip hitting her face. "Ouch, you bitch!"

"Keep talking and you will have a second one to match that nasty attitude." Nemuri glared at her niece. "Do you hear me?"

"Fine! Sorry!" Kaya pouted and bowed apologetically. "Didn't have to be a goofy," she mumbled under her breath.

Nemuri put down the whip and returned to her thoughts. How in the hell is she supposed to wait for her brother? Right now, that dumb rabbit and her lap dog could be on his trail. No way she was going to let those shrews defile her cinnamon roll.

That role was for her.

"Auntie! When are we going to leave," groaned Kaya. "There are places to go and people to see."

"Kaya, you're fifteen! The only place you're going is back at my place."

"Your place is boring," said Kaya in a groaning manner. "No video games, one television." She folded her arms. "You would think your line of work could afford at least two televisions."

Nemuri stuck out her tongue. "Be glad you are able to get out of the house with that stunt you pulled back in Chicago. The only reason you are here is that your parents have to talk with the principal on keeping you at that school." She blew through her hair. "You're on suspension and your punishment is being here in Japan?!"

"That school is lame is hell. That's on my homie's grave," said Kaya. "Nothing but opps, fufu's, and fuck bitches that want to _merch_ on my bros or _pump fake_ with me! Fucking goofies! On Folk and them's graves." Kaya cringed when hearing the sound of her aunt's whip. "I mean, that school isn't for me. That's what I mean!"

"Firstly, Kaya, you're charmer. Secondly, the _only_ reason why you are that school is because of your attitude," said Nemuri. "Plus, your father is trying to reason with the principal to not bring this incident to Court. And thirdly, if you're going to act like a gang member, it's actually 'on folk 'nem!'"

"Whatever!" Kaya scoffed. "Anyway, if that bit...I mean, the girl didn't try to take my man, she would still have all of her teeth." She was looking at her cell phone. "She needs to be glad that she didn't get cancelled or disrespected on a song. More than feelings get hurt when you try to fuck with me."

"That little girl was the boy's best friend and last time I heard, he wasn't swinging in that direction," retorted Nemuri.

Kaya swayed her hands. "Fortunately for me, I have the ability to sway to any guy. Regards if he likes girls or not." She clicked her tongue. "I am not considered an alp for nothing!" She clicked her tongue again. "Plus, gay guys are the lesbians of men." She blew a kiss. "Just need persuasion from this…"

It was met with a soft karate chop to the head. "Please don't say Asian, Kaya." She sighed under her breath.

"I was gonna say the Mighty Firecracker," said Kaya while reaching for her pills in her utility belt.

 _Ozzy's Yan-Away Pills!_

"Ozzy's Yan-Away Pills," said Kaya to herself as she ingested the capsules. "A pill a day makes the phone calls go away."

Nemuri, within, was jealous that Kaya had the capabilities of transforming to either sex. Yet again, her brother did marry a succubus. She waited until Kaya took her pills to continue the conversation.

"Whatever, baka," said Nemuri. "My kid brother wants you here so you won't get into anybody's hair."

Kaya produced a snicker. "Aww, are you upset that you can't put your lips around another's hair of his hidden bushy emerald forest?" She licked her lips. "Poor, poor Auntie! Can't go for her cinnamon roll because she is stuck here with me."

Nemuri raised her eyes. "How would you know?!"

Kaya put her finger to her head. "C'mon, do you think Grapehead can keep his lips together? He could barely keep his hand off his dick." She clicked her tongue. "After giving him a pair of _your_ lacy panties, I wanted the scoop on this crazy manhunt. Of course, I knew something was up after seeing that bunny and her little ball-and-chain with her." She blew a raspberry. "I live in Chicago, Auntie. Hyde Park to be exact! This cat leaks more than the commentator who did the war on something, or whatever."

Nemuri was speechless. Even if she wanted to explain herself, she couldn't. These kids learn quicker than she thought. She dropped her head. Maybe it was karma that was paying the price for giving her brother a hard time during childhood.

Kaya walked by her aunt's side. "Listen, why not we go and search for him? This is exciting and something to do." She glared at Nemuri. "Maybe I can show you a trick or two. Dad said that despite you being a temptress, you always kind of lagged behind where it counts."

 _POW!_

Kaya was met with a punch to the head. She was hissing from the pain of Nemuri's punch.

"Your father was jealous because he was having fantasies about me," shouted Nemuri. "And the only reason why you were born is that your mother bears some resemblance to me."

Kaya shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever floats your boat!" She walked away and went back to the couch. To think I was going to say that I maybe know Izuku's whereabouts," murmured Kaya to herself.

 _ **[imagine a sound of a speeding bullet heading towards Kaya]**_

"You...may...know...where…Izuku...is," said Nemuri in bated breath. "When were you going to say this!?"

"Maybe before you got an attitude towards me," said Kaya. "You might be a yandere and an arachne, but I, too, am a yandere, an alp, and overall, a very sexy bitch!" She paused, especially when seeing her aunt's whip. "With respect!" Kaya removed her earbuds and placed them into her pouch. She pulled out her compact as she was checking her makeup. "Plus, this hunt gives me something to do and I can scout." She turned to her auntie. "And on Pyrrha's grave, I will not pursue Izuku. Plus, there is another boy who I call my personal piglet that I want to squeal."

"Heel, girl. Save that when your parents come and get you!" Nemuri stood up. She checked herself in the mirror. Her outfit was tighter than usual. She knew her vertical 'V' was well-defined for her cinnamon roll. Her breasts were robust and well-rounded. Her nipples were so hard that she could cut steel. With her being without pills and her estrus strong as a pair of mice in a wool sock belonging to Harvey Weinstein, she was on the prowl. "Let's go, Kaya! Onward to my man!"

Kaya gave a smug look. "You may want to wait for just a second, Auntie!"

"What's the matter?"

"The floors are covered in your silk." She whistled loudly. "And I thought I was such a slut."

"I am not a slut," cried Nemuri. "I am affectionately compassionate towards people I like."

Kaya didn't want to rebuttal. She wanted to leave.

Also, she, too, wanted to see the action between her and Izuku.

 _I know I say I won't take her man. She never said I can't borrow him. I wonder if I become a girly looking Alp, would he…. Nah, I will put that on hold (for now!)._

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

It was at the nearby creek where Itsuka could be found. She was gathering water for Izuku to drink at the cottage. It was a derelict, corrugated cottage. A cottage that maybe once belonged to a children's author or a reclusive older person. Be as it may, the house was their hideout/headquarters. A place that she was certain that no one, including their coven, knew about.

Once the bottle met its fill, she slowly capped the top. Using her uniform to dry off the bottle, she then made her walk back to their cottage.

She loved and admired how their cinnamon roll didn't put up a fuss about his being 'borrowed' back to their hideout. He was such an awesome wonder, a guy with the guile and the respect of others. No wonder he was such a high commodity to the girls of UA High School.

Tiny moans were emitted from the cottage. It was safe to say that their cinnamon roll was awake. Their sleeping beauty could be quite fussy, thought the redhead as she was nearby. Knowing for her sister, she was providing him with sustenance to keep his energy. After spending time with that allusive frog temptress, he needed to be filled and cleaned. They were going to wait until the sun's crest to cleanse him. The girls hoped to be sure that their Izuku was to be baptized by their love, covered in their scent to know to others who he belonged to.

Yui Kodai and Itsuka Kendou.

Itsuka used her foot to open the door. A grassy scent filled the room upon her entry. Bypassing the removed clothing of her sister and their cinnamon roll, she walked to the living room where they could be found.

Yui was in her nakedness. Her black hair, long as a river of silk, covered Izuku as he was suckling from her neck. Yui didn't flinch. A small ounce of pain didn't compare without having her Izuku by her side. She knew whenever he was tasting her blood, he would begin to recognize them easily. Plus, unsure of his depletion of energy, their blood would vitalize their cinnamon roll.

In many ways than one.

The black-haired vampiress cradled Izuku like a mother does to her young as she fed him her blood. She smiled delightfully as the emerald cinnamon roll could no longer live without her or her sister's blood. "Yes, little one! Feed! Drink and be merry!" She made a tiny cackle, showing her canines as she wanted to aim for her blood doll's neck. She tried resisting temptation but who would resist when seeing her gourmet meal inches away from her sight?

"We can't stay here too, too long." Itsuka checked the window before sitting next to her sister.

"We can stay the night but we must be gone by morning," replied Yui. The redhead watched as Izuku continued suckling Yui's neck. "How is he holding up?"

Yui didn't look at her sister. She was enjoying the connection of her blood doll. She continued cradling his hair. "The frog bitch took a lot of energy from him." She then turned to Itsuka. "He needs to be revitalized before we could perform anything with him. Without his energy, he isn't any good." Yui cradled her fingers into his hair. The look of his fading pupils as they were turning heart-shaped indicated that he was caught into their spell.

The redhead snapped her fingers. She cursed under her breath as she felt incandescent with rage. She wanted to destroy the prude looking amphibian succubus but needed to keep this loose alliance of sisterhood on ice. They were already sticking out to the clan. They didn't want them to see them as the loose lips of the operation.

"Well, there are ways we can accelerate the process," said Itsuka. Yui knew by the sound of her sister's voice where it was leading to. Itsuka removed the rubberband from her hair, dropping it to the floor. She slowly removed her uniform, unbuttoning her blouse.

Yui used her free hand to slowly caress Izuku's body. Izuku didn't flinch as the brunette was rubbing her hand through his shirt. She reached under the shirt, rubbing it in a sensual manner. Izuku continued suckling onto Yui's neck, making him relax his body in the process.

Itsuka removed her skirt, showing her panties and her bra. She stuck out her tongue as she got onto her knees. Her eyes hungrily looked at what aura was bestowed in his pants.

Yui pulled Izuku away from her neck. She placed him gently onto his back as she pulled off his shirt. Izuku's face was covered in her blood. He appeared dazed, gasping as he wanted more of her blood. Yui lowered her face to envelop his lips with hers. Izuku moaned upon contact as he tasted her lips. Their tongues lapped each other, tasting her saliva and his blood. Yui knew her saliva acted like an aphrodisiac, stimulating the emerald-haired blood doll into the pleasure. Itsuka hissed, showing her canines while pulling down his pants. Her eyes were wide as saucers for what was hidden behind those boxers. This wasn't their first time with the cinnamon roll, remembering the wild, fiery, and passionate sex as they played the role of sirens as they pulled him into the restroom.

Yui continued kissing her blood doll, creating a trail of saliva when breaking the kiss. Itsuka took the opportunity to wrap her lips with Yui. Itsuka cradled Yui's cheek as they shared a passionate kiss between sisters. The girls pulled into each other, tasting each other's tongue, fighting for the juices that were coming from their blood doll. Yui cupped Itsuka's breasts, rubbing her fingers through the bra. Itsuka moaned but refused to break the kiss. Yui used her free hand to unfasten Itsuka's bra. Itsuka used her hand to stroke through Yui's hair.

Izuku lied back as he watched the girls engaged in their actions. Entranced by the sirens, he tried using his strength to move. It didn't go without notice from the girls. Yui instantly turned to Izuku.

"No, no, our little blood doll," said Yui alluringly. She bit into her lip, titillated by the consensual efforts from the emerald-haired teen. "Just sit back, relax, and allow us to restore your mana."

Izuku obeyed, not wanting to interfere with his sisters. Yui and Itsuka were delighted, if not amazed, at how easily accepting their blood doll was. They were astonished that he was giving him to the desire of the forbidden fruit. Yui slid her hand into his boxers. With her gentle touch, she began grabbing his throbbing cock. But her touch, it stood attentively, awaiting the orders from its master.

Itsuka gave another peck on Yui's cheek before eyeing Izuku's cock. Using her teeth, she pulled down his boxers. Yui continued stroking his shaft feverishly, wanting to see the childish expression on Izuku's face. His moans were heavenly, compared to the voice of a young novice woman. Yui expedited the process. She showed her fangs as she saw the milky fluids leaking out of cock.

The girls proceeded to corner his dick like a lion does to a weak antelope. Yui positioned her body on top of his. Izuku became flushed when seeing her womanhood above his sight. Itsuka was the first to lick his shaft. She made slurping noise, encircling her tongue to savor every favor of its salty contents. Yui placed her mouth onto the phallus.

"We will need your participation as well, our little blood doll," said Yui. Yui's juices were similar to her saliva. Acting as an aphrodisiac, her juices were dripping all over his face. Not wanting to disappoint, he placed his tongue inside of her cavern. Upon contact, she hissed from the pleasure of his wettest muscle. "Excellent," she purred as she continued onto his phallus. Itsuka used her free hand to cradle his balls. She wanted as much milk bursting onto their face.

Izuku was flushed. His mind began flooding like a swimming pool. As much he wanted to protest. From the encounter with the school nurse to grasp of Tsuyu, encaptured in the web of vampire sisters was more than he could bear.

"There you go," cried Itsuka as she continued gnawing on the bottom of his shaft. "Taste us, feel us!"

"Lower your guard," cried Yui. "Lay your life with us as you are ours! You are our child of the night."

The girls became aggressive as they continued sucking on his dick. Occasionally, the girls would swap kisses. Combination of drool and precum were the dishes on their menu as they exchanged their love. Izuku continued licking into Yui's pussy, entranced by the ripeness of her juices.

"I can tell you are getting close," said Itsuka. "Your balls are getting heavy and your precum is getting cloudier."

"It's okay, Izuku," said Yui. "Let it out! Coat us with your mana! Get it out!"

Sloppy noises and slobbering noises were getting faster as the girls were fighting on his phallus. Instinctively, Yui thrust her hips, grinding her pussy with Izuku's mouth. Izuku was bathing in the juices as he continued partaking.

" _Let it out, Izuku!"_

" _Coat us with your milk, baby!"_

" _Give us your love, blood doll!"_

The begs and pleads of the girls only excited the instincts of Izuku's body as he thrust his hips to release his seeds. Without an announcement, he released his milk to the girls. Like a loaded gun, he emptied his clip onto the girls. The girls welcomed his hot spunk. Itsuka continued cradling his balls with her hand while Yui stroked his shaft until it was no more.

Yui's face looked like a glazed donut. Itsuka used her finger to clean the contents of Izuku's spunk. The redhead was tickled as she assisted Yui by licking her face. Yui was moaning by Itsuka's wettest muscle. Using her free hand, Itsuka cupped Yui's breast. Yui continued to be moved by Itsuka while feeling the juices dripping out of her throbbing wet pussy.

Itsuka pulled away. Seeing Izuku's cock, she smiled. "Sorry, our little blood doll." She clicked her tongue. "Don't think we didn't forget about you." Itsuka began stroking his cock, exciting the emerald-haired teen once more. "Ready for a second coming," asked Itsuka as she glided his dick into her pussy. Upon contact, she hissed. Despite not being a virgin, blood was seeping from her broken hymen. Before she was turned into a vampire, the redhead was still a virgin.

"God, his dick feels so fucking good," cried Itsuka as she glided his dick all the way to the base. "Damn, I feel him deep into my nest!"

Yui didn't reply, just using her body to grind on Izuku once again. Yui was in her own world as she gyrated her body. Itsuka began squeezing her tits while entranced in pleasure.

Izuku's body went into autopilot. His brain was focusing on one objective - breeding and copulating. Izuku used his hand to cup Yui's supple ass as he thrust into her pussy with his tongue. Yui was moved as she felt his tongue was acting like a dick.

 _God, he is too good to be true! No wonder why our queen wanted him. He is one in a million! Fuck me, Izuku! Fuck me like you want me to be a mother!_ Yui thought as she was crying out.

 _No way the queen deserves him. So he could be used for 100 years before being discarded? No way in hell. This is pure gold. A pure gem!_ Itsuka was thinking to herself as she gyrated her hips to find the stronger thrust of his God-given cock.

Izuku was feeling nothing but pleasure. His tongue was acting on its own as he glided around Yui's walls, tightening her pussy.

Without warning, Izuku released his seed, pumping it inside of Itsuka's pussy. Itsuka cried out to the heavens as she was being coated with his seeds. She was ebbing by the afterglow. As she was laying out on the floor, Yui took this opportunity to have her turn.

Seeing Itsuka's juices and Izuku's spunk as a lubricant, she proceeded to have his dick inside of her tight snatch. Just like Itsuka, she was a virgin when she was turned into a vampire. She howled into the heavens as blood was seeping from her wet pussy.

"By the gods," cried Yui as she continued gyrating her hips. Izuku's face was beet red. His eyes were heart-shaped while using his hands to cup Yui's ass again. At each thrust, she moaned. Izuku drilled his dick as far as he could go - her nest. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," exclaimed Yui as she chanting in the pleasure.

Izuku knew he was getting close. His body was becoming more exhausted. However, it was different compared to the energy being taken by Tsuyu.

"I'm going to come," cried Izuku.

"Come inside," cried Yui. "Coat my womb, my little blood doll!"

Izuku continued thrusting Yui's pussy until he released his seeds inside of her pussy. At each spurt, she cried out his name. He released as much spunk as he could before laying out to the floor.

Yui rubbed her stomach, feeling the little seeds swimming in her womb. She lowered her body and proceeded to kiss Izuku on the lips. "Izuku! Our little Izuku!" She continued pecking him on the lips before exposing her canines. "I love you!" She bit into his neck. Izuku didn't resist as he was feeling the blood taking away from the hands of Yui. His body began to relax before returning into slumber.

 _ **About a few hours later….**_

Izuku snapped open his eyes. When seeing his surroundings, he saw that it was dark. He wasn't sure of his whereabouts but was very certain of the girls who had brought him here.

"Yui? Itsuka?" Izuku called out their names but there wasn't any answer. Upon observation, he saw that he was fully clothed. Beside him was a flask of water and a couple of apples. Next to the items was a note.

" _Our little blood doll,_

 _We have to go away for a little while. Don't fret! You won't find us. But, we can find you. Once you are finished, head back to your dorm to await further instructions. Until we meet again, our sweet!_

 _Your sisters,_

 _Yui and Itsuka"_

Izuku put away the note to consume the apple and the water. Upon the realization of his encounter with the vampire sisters, he could feel the neck bites, the stickiness of his body, and the soreness in his pelvis. He made a reminder that he needed to take a shower.

After consuming the apples and the water, he stepped out of the cabin. On the back of the map were written instructions to guide his way back to the dorms. Judging by the windy evening, it was going to be a cool one. He decided to make haste as he headed back to his dorm.

As he departed, a shadow emerged, overlooking the now empty trail.

" _Look, sis! A cutey boy in the midst!"_

" _Not only is he a cutey boy, but Izuku Midoriya!"_

" _Oh! So, that's the Izuku you were telling me about. You were always into girly looking boys, weren't you?!"_

" _You, too, sis!"_

" _Well, you're right!_

" _Crazy to see those two girls run out of there so quickly!"_

" _Who cares! None of my concern! What I do know is that my stamen is piping hot liquid."_

" _Oh, don't perish the thought. My pistil is frothing like a refrigerator, dear sis."_

" _Do you know what I want?"_

" _Exact, sis! We're one and the same!"_

" _ **We want that boy!"**_

 _ **Ten minutes later….**_

The darkness wasn't making it any easier as he was trying to head out of the woods. He was trying to conserve as much battery life as he can on his cell phone. Even if he wanted to call for help, there wasn't any service.

Despite feeling exhausted, he knew he was able to survive the woods for the night. Although he lacked the materials, he was blessed to have a father who taught him survival tactics. With the forest getting denser and thicker, he decided that he needed to set up camp for the night.

He returned back to the nearby stream. That was going to be his place for the night. He didn't have much for a shelter. He would have to make do with using his shirt as a makeshift pillow until morning. Saving his leftover apple was a plus as he didn't have to worry about hunger.

"I think if I can gather some sticks and some leaves to make a makeshift tent, then I can be okay," said Izuku to himself. "I think I saw that on _Stand By Me_ , or something like it." Although against his own advice, he used his phone as a flashlight so he could gather materials.

As he was walking in search of materials, he began smelling a sweet fragrance. Initially, he checked himself to see if it came from the girls. However, it wasn't their scent. Upon further investigation, as he walked further, he began recognizing the scent.

It was the smell of lilies. Such a sweet taste, Izuku thought as he was drawing near the origin of the scent. Such a pleasant scent, he thought as it reminded him of the flowers his mother gathered and placed into a pot on their apartment balcony.

" _Tee-hee! There you go, Midoriya! Come closer to us!"_

"Such sweet and pretty smelling flowers," said Izuku as he was seeing the sight in front of him.

The sounds of giggling were now filling the forest. The sight of two women appeared in the midst of the lilies. However, were they women? By the way they were looking, it was as though they were standing in a flower.

"Come to us, Izuku! Nejire onee-chan won't hurt you," said the woman in the lily flower. The other woman beside her was tickled. "Taste and see what Yuyu onee-chan can do for you."

"Such beautiful flowers," said Izuku as he felt the hands of the girls pulling him into the flower.

" _Come and taste us."_

" _Let us taste you, otouto!"_

" _Stay by our side."_

" _Don't leave us!"_

" _Let us dote on you."_

" _ **Forever and ever!"**_

 _ **BD: 'School Dazed' is starting to become more of the off-centered version of 'Monster Girl Encyclopedia.'**_

 _ **GOTA: I doubt that. Reminds me of that Anthology you wrote in 2017 and never finished.**_

 _ **BD: Not now, sweetheart! I will….**_

 _ **GOTA:...get back to it at some point! We know! Anyway, more MHI stories to come! Follow us on discord under atypicalbigdiesel!**_

 _ **BD: I plan to finish it at some point.**_

 _ **GOTA: Sure, sweetness, sure! Be safe out there, people, in this time of crisis! Take care of yourselves and each other!**_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	82. All Jokes Aside (Part II)

_**Hey, guys! BD and GOTA, here, with the second installment of 'All Jokes Aside (No Laughing Matter).' This is a story filled with dark comedy and a cavernous amount of femdom. So, just warning you guys beforehand. Seriously! It gets there!**_

 _ **We wrote this story about five months ago and couldn't find it. Also, it was because GOTA and I were so drunk when writing this. No, this wasn't an exercise. This was plain drunkenness. This is a Yandere!OOC Emi x OOC Izuku story! Enjoy!**_

It was a late Friday evening when Izuku entered his dorm. He was exhausted since Aizawa-sensei had the entire 1-A class run laps until the sun went down. As much he wanted to retire to bed, he couldn't.

For he had company, his girlfriend.

"Let me help you, Izuku." The savory voice of the brunette belonged to his classmate, Ochako Uraraka. Her happy-go-lucky smile beamed as she assisted him with groceries they had purchased from the nearby bodega.

"I don't want to trouble you," replied Izuku, using whatever method of chivalry remaining. It was met with hands to her hips. "So, you are not secured enough to receive help from a girl?"

Too exhausted for a rebuttal, he gave Ochako the bags of groceries. His tired arms pressed the button to the elevator as they ascended to his floor.

"Aizawa-sensei was really harsh today," said Ochako as she was holding the bags. "What was troubling him that he had to punish the entire class?"

Izuku remained silent. Not because he wanted to be rude. He, as well as, a couple of others faced trouble before homeroom this morning.

 _ **Earlier this morning….**_

'Bakugo! Midoriya! Kaminari! Iida! Kirishima!' The brash voice of their sensei called the teens out of their dorms while they were sleeping in dreamland. Sporting nothing but their pajamas, or in Kirishima's case, just boxers, the others were reporting to his office.

'Gentlemen, tell me what's this?' Aizawa-sensei threw a set of clothing on the desk. They were the class uniforms for the upcoming exam. However, the clothes were wrinkled, dirty, and judging by the scuff marks and stains, it had a foul odor.

Katsuki sniffed the clothing only to be rebuffed by the stench. 'Who in the hell left these clothes bathed in spoiled raw shrimp?'

Aizawa-sensei slammed his hands. 'That is the question I would like to ask you, gentlemen.' The sensei eyed each gentleman while he paced aggressively. Although concerned, each was still unaware of their somewhat rude disturbance at six in the morning. 'Is there something to confess?'

The class president decided to intervene. 'Sensei, with all due respect. What are we being accused of?'

His honest-to-God response was met with a smirk by their sensei. 'So, you guys want to play innocent?' Aizawa-sensei cracked his knuckles. He pursed his lips while putting his shoe on the chair. 'Yesterday, you guys were on duty for laundry. Is that correct?'

Iida nodded in compliance. 'Yes, sir. A special assignment to prepare for the upcoming exam.'

Aizawa-sensei nodded. 'Good, good. Since we are on the same page, why in the hell do these clothes smell like fresh catch of the day?'

Katsuki waved his hands, appearing incongruent to sensei's feelings. 'Smells like Deku after three days of spanking his monkey.' The tiny laughter of the other boys was interrupted by the slamming of Aizawa-sensei's hands on the desk. 'This is no laughing manner. These uniforms are the symbol of UA pride. We have exams in two weeks and you want to play?'

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. As he recalled, he and the others followed instructions of washing and ironing in preparation of the tournament. Despite Katsuki's roughhousing, the group finished in a timely manner. Whatever happened afterward was unknown to him, at least.

'Since you guys were present, one of you must have done it.' Aizawa-sensei turned to Kaminari and Bakugo. 'What do you have to say?'

Denki attempted to intervene. 'What makes you think we have done it? We aren't the only people who visit the basement after hours.'

Aizawa-sensei directed the boys' attention to the television screen. To the boys' surprise, it has surveillance of the basement. 'You were the only boys who entered and left the area after hours. Seeing the tape since then and now, there has been indirect activity. Therefore, one of you guys have done it. Be that as it were, involved together or separately.' He pointed fingers. ''Fess up or suffer the consequences!'

Katsuki blew a raspberry. 'Man, I won't be going down for something that I didn't do.' He slapped Izuku's back. 'Deku, say that it was you that popped your bologna over these uniforms so we can get out of here!'

Izuku was startled. 'Why are you accusing me?'

Iida intervened. 'If I may have a say…'

Aizawa-sensei slammed the desk hard to the point where tiny miniscule cracks were forming. 'Honestly, I don't have time for the blame game. Either you act as a team to confess, or take it out to the entire class.'

Eijiro finally spoke. 'Look! I am not certain if one of us did something to the uniforms but what makes you think we did it. We didn't have anything to make that foul scent. The camera even shows us walking in-and-out empty handed.'

Iida interjected as he rubs the bridge of his nose. 'Well, we did have that laundry hamper….'

The comment was left with groans from the others.

'Iida, you ass,' barked Katsuki.

Aizawa-sensei produced a strong, sickening glare. 'I rest my case. So, what should be your punishment.'

Bakugo widened his eyes. 'Why in the hell am I being punished. It was Deku that popped his top over these clothes.'

'Quit accusing me,' interjected Izuku.

'Quit accusing me,' replied Katsuki mockingly.

'You better stop, Bakugo,' said Izuku defensively.

'What are you going to do about it,' retorted Katsuki. He produced a smile as he stretched his arms. 'Take a swing. I will give you that free shot since you like beating meat so damn much.'

'Kacchan,' barked Izuku as he raised his fist. As he aimed toward Katsuki, he had, unfortunately, miscalculated the trajectory of his hit.

Aiming for Aizawa-sensei's stomach.

 _ **Back to the present….**_

Ochako pecked her boyfriend on the cheek, wanting to comfort him in each and every way. "Poor baby," she said sincerely as the elevator opened. "Sorry that you had to stand on trial like that." She pecked him again. "Sorry that you have to put up with Bakugo's antics."

Ochako allowed Izuku to exit the elevator as she followed. Izuku was checking his pockets for the keys. "Funny thing was that the punishment was due to my punching him in the gut."

"What about the clothes?"

"Hatsume checked it out." Izuku placed the key into the keyhole as he unlocked the door. "She says that there could have been some rodents that knocked the clothing off the shelves."

"What about the spoiled _fishy_ scent," asked Ochako.

"We live in Japan. The home of seafood," answered Izuku. "Hatsume thinks that the rats were giving an airy odor." The emerald-haired teen shrugged his shoulders for honestly, he didn't care. Izuku dropped his bookbag and the remaining groceries on his desk. Ochako turned on the lights, illuminating the once-darkened room.

"Todoroki is out for the weekend, correct," asked Ochako as she looked at her boyfriend. Izuku didn't answer, but nodded in compliance. Ochako smiled, knowing that she didn't have to rush leaving anytime soon. "So, that means I can…" She was feeling giddy. She placed her hands on her cheeks like a squirrel filled with nuts.

"Sure," answered Izuku. "Hope you don't mind sharing a twin."

Ochako put her two index fingers together, acting shy. "I promise to share the covers." She chirped happily, especially when she almost forgot about a DVD that she had recently purchased. "Izuku, baby. There is this DVD I have purchased and I was thinking we should give this a go!"

Izuku wasn't even sure he could stay awake to see the starting credits. However, since it has been a couple weeks since they have been together, he didn't want to disappoint the painstaking efforts she wanted to spend time with her man. "Okay, baby?" Izuku took off his shirt. He turned around to face Ochako. "Is it comedy? Rom-com? Horror?"

"Well," she answered melodically. "It is kind of a romantic video. And, it is sort of educational." She handed the DVD to Izuku. He read the title, " _How to Enjoy A New Relationship_."

Ochako gleefully clapped her hands. "Well, Izuku! Since this is our first time being in a relationship, I was thinking this could help us put our foot on the next step." She grabbed her hands. "Please," she said in a pleading voice.

He could sleep during the Rapture, but Ochako's beaming smile was enough energy to boost the exhausted fifteen-year-old.

"Please," she said once more with her hands in a praying position.

"After running the campus over fifty times, my legs and mind can use a rest," answered Izuku as he shrugged his shoulders. In return, it was met with a kiss and a hug from the charming brunette. "Thanks, sweetie!" She pecked him on the lips. "You're the greatest!"

 _ **A few minutes later (enough time for Izuku to drink a Red Bull)….**_

The lights were off as the television was the only thing illuminated in the dorm room. Ochako grabbed popcorn and some drinks for herself and Izuku. Izuku was grateful that the lights were off. In case he wanted a second wind, he could say that he was meditating on the ideas presented in the video.

"'A way with words! A guide for first-timer relationships.'" She hugged the DVD cover while grabbing the DVD remote. "This is so exciting, Izuku!"

Although he knew that his sweet girl didn't catch it, he was a bit curious. This was certainly out of character for the girl he has dated for a couple of months. He honestly believed that their relationship was on a steady pace.

Truthfully speaking, there were bigger fish to try instead of pseudo-romantic experts.

The scent of their soiled uniforms suspiciously smelled similar to what he has encountered with his stuff. Certain items have been marked with the same strong, distinguishable odor. At first, it started with his writing utensils. At first, when discovering it, he thought it was mucus. Upon close examination, his nostrils flared when smelling the odor. It smelled like three-day-old shrimp.

Izuku decided to place those thoughts aside. Whoever is doing this must have a reason. At least, to the emerald-haired teen, was that his clothing wasn't the only thing affected. However, he couldn't help but to search for red flags.

"Comfy?" The blushful teen asked her boyfriend. She positioned herself by his side - hand on his thigh with his arms around her shoulder. Snuggled up on the bed and their bowl of popcorn, this was going to be a romantic educational night.

Ochako clicked the play button on the DVD remote control. The video started up.

Izuku heard the typical music soundtrack of the 1980's. Surrounded by the glitzy neon and glamor. The days of when _Saved by the Bell_ , _Kenpachi-sensei,_ Mood Rings, Jon Bon Jovi, and Michael Jackson reigned supreme.

"A bit retro, don't you think, sweetie," asked Izuku.

"Shh! Just give it a chance," answered Ochako as she laced her fingers around his hand, anticipating what the video could offer to the novice. "Remember that this is for us." Izuku couldn't help but smile. He kissed her on the hand. "You're right, baby. What's the worst that can happen."

" _Hello, I am Dr. Aki Aoi. By purchasing this video, you've taken the first steps in your relationship."_

It was a typical brunette of Japanese descent. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. Her clothes looked very bland, similar to a typical Japanese salarywoman. She was sitting on a couch. Judging by the background, it was a study.

" _Before we get started, I'd like to start by asking the women to leave the room, because this part of the tape is for men only. We'll see you in a little while."_

Izuku took the remote, putting it on pause. "Okay, what kind of video is this?"

Ochako made a whiny pouting sound. "Baby, why not give it a chance?"

Izuku sighed through his nose. He didn't like disappointing his girlfriend but feels that something is fishy with this video exercise. "We just got comfortable, lights dimmed, and now you have to leave the room."

"Baby, you have to trust me," said Ochako in an assuring manner. "This is for the sake of our relationship." She batted her eyes. "Do you value our relationship?"

"Of course, Ochako. Why would I not?" In defeat, Izuku caved into the pressure. He jumped from the bed and turned on the lights. "Okay. Just because it is you."

Ochako placed the popcorn on his desk. Feeling energetic, she grabbed her keys and walked to the door. "I am going to go and grab some sleeping clothes for the night." She kissed him on the lips. "Enjoy the video. Have fun!"

Izuku closed the door. He sighed at the face he could never say no to the damsel. Maybe Katsuki was right, according to Izuku as he sat back on the bed.

" _Make sure your woman is out of the room."_

Izuku grew concerned. How could the DVD play if he didn't unpause the video. He kept his face glued to the screen as the woman looked unmoved.

Suddenly to his surprise, a more sensual and seductive soundtrack was playing in the background. The unkempt, homely psychologist took off her glasses, showcasing her eyes.

" _So, you wanna talk or you want me to take my blouse off?"_ Izuku stood with his mouth agape. The woman went from talking calmly and informative to alluring. "What in the hell kind of video is this?"

Concluding that Ochako may have misconstrued the contents of the DVD, he was going to turn it off.

" _If you press that button, Izuku Midoriya. Then, there will be regretful consequences on your behalf."_

The emerald-haired teen's heart skipped a beat. His mouth was agape. Sweat began to pour from his pores. ' _Did she call my name?'_

Dr. Aoi released a haughty laugh. " _I suggest you get comfortable and have a seat. It's gonna be awhile."_

Before Izuku could speak, Dr. Aoi interjected. " _Keep your eyes off that door and eyes on me. Now!"_

He began to stutter. Instinctively, he did what he was told.

Dr. Aoi laughed once again. She snapped her fingers. " _That's what I thought. Are you sitting like the good boy you are? Tee-hee! You better be, or else we don't want anything to happen to Ochako, do you?"_

Looking back at the door, he hoped that Ochako wouldn't come back anytime soon. Fearing for her safety, he must keep his cool. What kind of tape was this in the first place?

Unsurprisingly, the doctor appeared unmoved as the smirk remained on her face. " _Oh, man! I am feeling so hot right now. Are you feeling it, Izuku? Because, you are the source of it. And man, do I need a tall drink of water like you to quench this insatiable thirst!"_ His emerald-eyes were drifting to her depantsing her blouse, showcasing her creamy, nimble legs.

 _Strawberry-themed panties,_ thought Izuku.

" _I hope this turns you on, Izuku. I have been keeping it wet just for you,"_ said Dr. Aoi. She removed her scrunchy from her ponytail, showing her beauty hidden behind the glasses and unkempt appearance. She licked her lips, reminding him whenever Kayama-sensei or Mount Lady found a man to prey upon.

Then, she ripped her blouse. A firework of buttons sprayed throughout the room. " _I hope you like big and succulent tits because this itty bitty bra could hardly contain it."_ Without a beat being missed, the doctor pressed her head forward to the screen. " _Does that make you hard, Izuku baby? I know it does. Something flatsy, dull, dishwater shrew you call a girlfriend can never do for you. Well, let me help you."_ She snapped her fingers, as though she was trying to get Izuku's attention. " _Your pajamas. Take them off."_

"Okay, this is gone far enough." Why was he allowing a tape bother him. He concluded that it had to be one of Katsuki's shenanigans to further piss him off. He reached for the DVD remote control. As he aimed for the television.

" _Don't you dare turn your television off!"_ The doctor's stern voice ran a chill down Izuku's spine. Then, she released a haughty sigh. " _You know, Izuku. One thing about watching videos is knowing detail. For instance, recognize this background? If not, let me help you?"_ Izuku remained quiet. With his eyes glued to the screen, the brunette adjusted the camera from the study to an area he recognized.

"Is that my house," he said aloud.

" _It is exactly your house, Izuku. Now, don't worry. Your mother is safe and unharmed. For now. Now, I don't want to harm my future mother-in-law. However, if you don't comply, then I can't promise our future together, sweetie."_ Dr. Aoi flicked her finger. " _So, to make this process easier, why not take off your pajamas."_ She licked her lips. " _Wanna see what is inside those cutesy fabrics of yours?"_

He grew beyond the point of worrying. Frantic and panicked were better options. This video was being filmed in his home and she knew about his mother and Ochako. Fearful about them more than himself, he had to be a willing participant in this woman's game.

After a few seconds, Izuku pulled off his pajama bottom. He felt the chill as his sweat was met with the exposure of his dorm. He was eyeing the woman, looking amused and excited about watching the events unfold in front of her sights.

She began catcalling. " _Love a guy with a sweet ass. Turn around for me. Wanna get a taste of this giblet heaven."_ She snapped her fingers, cueing Izuku to turn to the screen. " _Now, take off that little tight shirt there, too."_

Obliging to her demands, he removed his shirt.

" _There you go!"_ Dr. Aoi whistled once again. " _My baby Izuku is such a sexy, sexy boy. However, it isn't complete. I want to see the full essence of my Izuku_." She popped her bra, exposing her large, succulent breasts. " _Like seeing my breasts? I would love to have this puppy nibble on it. These soft buns need something hot and juicy like that sausage of yours. And nothing beats a great Frankfurter with naturally made mayonnaise."_

"Are you crazy," barked Izuku.

" _I am not crazy, baby. I am your lover-to-be, silly,_ she said with a strong sense of urgency. " _To complete the set. Those panties you're wearing. Take them off."_

Izuku was planning to object until he heard background noise. The doctor panned the camera to the door. " _Seems like my mother-in-law is home. Maybe she would love a preview of meeting her daughter-to-be!"_

"Please," said Izuku in a pleading manner. "I will take off my briefs. I will take off my briefs."

" _Your what?"_

"I...I...I...will take off my panties!"

Dr. Aoi clapped her hands. " _Oh, sweetness! That makes it better! Now, take them off."_

Feeling embarrassed and fearing endangerment toward his loved ones, he was going to obey her orders. Dr. Aoi watched delightfully as Izuku discarded the other article of clothing separating from his nakedness. She twitched in her groin, exciting that naughty pussy of hers. The doctor has been leaking, creating a trail of juices onto the chair. " _Very good, Izuku! Good boy!"_ She blew a kiss. " _Do you value your loved ones? Will you do anything to please me to save them?"_

Izuku didn't reply. He nodded in compliance to the captive-in-question on the video.

" _Then you will have to buy a copy of the next DVD."_ Izuku turned when seeing the seductive temptress backed in her original demeanor.

He stood in pure awkwardness. Naked, alone, and afraid like a woman left alone in Trump's private quarters.

There was a knock at the door that interrupted his moment.

"Izuku, baby! I am back!" It was the sound of Ochako. Immediately, he rushed back into his pajamas. Moments later, he opened the door. "Hey, sweetheart." She dropped her gym bag to the floor. "Sorry for being too late. I couldn't decide which nightgown I should wear." She winked at the teen. "Or nothing at all."

Izuku nodded nervously. "Listen, baby. I am getting tired and want to head to sleep for the night."

"What about the rest of the tape," asked Ochako.

"You know, let's check it out tomorrow," replied Izuku nervously. "It has been a long day and I just want to catch some sleep." He placed his hand in a praying position. "Please!"

Ochako nodded. "Okay, baby."

A few minutes later, Ochako decided to wear her pink nightgown and climbed into bed with Izuku. She kissed him goodnight before returning into a slumber. However, Izuku couldn't sleep. His thoughts were upon the incident with the video. How could a taped seminar predict every single move?

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Emi couldn't count how many times she had climaxed in the air vents. It was a good thing that she was used to having covert missions as a Pro Hero. Amazing how gullible Izuku could be. Not one time did he ever consider that the tapes were possibly switched.

She loved how much Izuku was dedicated, even to disloyal sluts like Ochako. As he walked her to the door, Emi easily snuck out and switched the tapes. Thanks to a connect that owes her a few favors, they were able to program it live.

She made a mental note to remove the DVD player whenever he went to school. What Izuku believes was a DVD player was nothing more than a makeshift camera disguised as a DVD player. Therefore, she had enough material to have quality loving with her Izuku.

 _Rest easy tonight, Izuku! For this will be the last sleep you will have. For tomorrow, you are going to become my husband!_

 _ **BD: Baby, we were so drunk when we wrote this story. Though I wish you can be like that to me, baby!**_

 _ **GOTA: I do do that in between the sheets.**_

 _ **BD: TMI, baby?**_

 _ **GOTA: Is that formula of determining penis size? Why not pussy sizes?**_

 _ **BD: That's South Park's TMI. Never mind. Honestly, I am questioning the direction of this story. Let's take some time to think before moving forward.**_

 _ **GOTA: More stories to come soon! Stay tuned!**_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	83. All Jokes Aside (The Conclusion)

_**Hey, guys! BD and GOTA, here, with the third and final installment of 'All Jokes Aside (No Laughing Matter).' This is a story filled with dark comedy and a cavernous amount of femdom. So, just warning you guys beforehand. Seriously! It gets there! Enjoy!**_

Emi knew that there wasn't any better time than the present. There weren't any puns intended when she wanted to be glazed by his naturally-made milk. It wasn't a joke that if Izuku was a pirate, then she would walk his plank. There were no buts about his entering his little rocket crashing into her Uranus. This game, this chase, this dance was drawing to a close. Excited like her tingling loins. She was prepared for the final trek to make Izuku hers.

She positioned herself at the end of the stairway at the train station. Izuku was to arrive shortly before the last stop. The stragglers who entered the train would be too drunk, too unconcerned or to care about what things she planned from her bag of tricks.

However her plans of tricks were more of a treat. More so for her than it is for Izuku. Planning her future and dismantling his future with that cesspit of shitty treadmarks that he called a girlfriend. Why would that festering bowl of pus that belonged in the deepest crevice of Mineta Minoru's ancient dick cheese have her grubby hands on _her_ boyfriend. Izuku Midoriya belonged to her and there wasn't any laughing manner about that.

 _Target Acquired_

A bolt from the blue, her husband appeared from the opposite end of the train tracks. He looked like a modest church mouse. So meek, so tender, so hers, she thought. She was fortunate that she was wearing her pad. Only God knows what could have happened if she didn't have it. Better to have and not need than to need and not have was her philosophy. With such a piece of eye candy bestowing yards away from her luscious booty, there would have been a repeat of the 2011 Tohoku tsunami. Even New Orleans wouldn't be prepared for another planned breach of the dams. She wasn't sure if there was a God and if there was a God, then he knew that a flash flood warning was approaching.

She reached for her cell phone. Thanks to her friend "Dr. Aoi," she received a distorted voice box to keep herself anonymous.

For now!

In return for "Dr. Aoi's" goodwill, she provided her with a severance package. Two one-way tickets to Hawaii with her loving brother. Emi smiled as she knew that there was a woman passionately loving and dedicated in taking care of her brother, "Sky." She wished "Sky" and "Autumn" well for their travels.

For her adventures began now!

She reached for her cell phone. She was comfortable, knowing that she wasn't going to be bothered. After all, it was almost the midnight hour.

The phone rang for a few seconds. The acoustics of the subway station made itself known to the sleepy passengers. Izuku reached into his pocket. He answered it on the fifth ring.

"You've answered! Good! Now listen to my instructions if you don't want to face certain consequences, you pervert!" Emi felt bad for calling the father of her kits a pervert. However, in order for the man to be loved by her, she must put him down so she can build him back up.

In the image of what Emi Midoriya is going to make him.

"Please, Dr. Aoi, I don't want any trouble," said Izuku timidly. "I am here as planned. I am awaiting your orders."

"Excellent," replied Emi purringly. "In a few moments, there will be a train taking the last passengers home for the evening. _You_ will be boarding that train."

"Yes, ma'am," said Izuku nervously. Hearing the fragileness in his voice ignited her maternal instincts. She couldn't wait to surround him with lots and lots and lots of love. She couldn't wait to bring him some moist and soft batch of cookies.

And she wasn't talking about Pillsbury.

"When the train comes, walk to the nearest pole and stand there," she told Izuku in a stern voice. "Don't make any move until I say something. One false step and I can't speak to what can happen to certain people you care about."

"Don't hurt Ochako or my mother," said Izuku in a crackling voice. "Do what you want to me, but leave them out of this. They don't need to suffer."

 _Ara ara! You are so sweet in protecting the ones you love. Hope you do the same within the next nine months. If Ochako is lucky, she can come to the wedding. However, I am not sure if you can bring a kennel to the wedding. No need for fleas!_

"Then, follow my orders!" Emi hung up. She clenched her fist excitedly. Hearing the fear in his voice and his timidity made her come a little.

Right on schedule, the final train for the night entered into the viaduct. Alas, such a metaphor, she thought. Seeing the train penetrating the subway in its final ascent. She viewed it as Izuku's final farewell to his virginity.

Wearing her trenchcoat and her sunglasses, Emi followed yards behind Izuku as he entered the train. He took the first entrance and Emi took the third entrance. As they both entered, her eyes were laid upon the boy that was to be hers.

It took a lot to not take her frustration and anger on that Uraraka bitch. Moments like this she wished she could have consulted with that meaningless, pointless Yaoyorozu cunt to produce a blunt or sharp instrument to go stabby stabby stab on the Hinata understudy. However, she knew how much of a tragedy it would be on her husband.

Besides, she wasn't sure if she would run away with _two_ murders. Yaoyorozu would have been an accessory. And like a certain Chicago drill rapper has quoted, "no fucking face, no fucking case!" Then, the idea of one of their parents going on the news and detailing how their daughters were so smart that they should have known better to interfere with a yandere by taking another route. And Lord knows if their mothers were to testify, then she would have to take their mothers out.

Alas, incandescent murderous thoughts were put to rest as she was alone in her personal heaven with her Izuku.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Izuku felt this sudden chill as he knew he was being watched. To think that there was a person who has been stalking and harassing him.

Who was this mysterious person? Why was he/she creating trouble for him. As he wouldn't think he was a saint, but he felt he had put enough vibes on this Earth to prevent trouble. Especially enough sympathy points on not seeking revenge on a certain possessive blond. Lord knows there were enough credits to compensate on how he was feeling.

As instructed, he stood at the first pole near the window. Another surge of a chill went down to his spine. The feeling of all of Mineta's videos were coming true. Was he going to succumb to reverse train groping?

Someone wrapped their hand around him.

"Holy Esdeath," cried Izuku.

The brown glove enveloped his mouth, promoting silence. Izuku was trying to move, trying to speak, but he felt something sharp on the back of his neck.

Their hot breath lingered around him. I am surprised. Izuku have never been this off-guarded before.

The captor spoke.

"Don't you dare move," said the voice. The voice was distorted. Unable to tell if it was male or female.

Izuku wanted to budge, to move, something to alert of his potential danger. However, the words from the caller didn't leave his ears.

"Don't turn around unless you want pain," said the voice, reminding of the sharpness behind his neck. "It's a simple request!"

The distorted voice captor hovered over him. Izuku couldn't see who it was. Nevertheless, the emerald-haired teen tried to keep his composure.

"Dr. Aoi," asked Izuku worriedly.

"Call me whatever you want me to be. Call me God," said the distorted voice. _Or lover! Or goddess! The mother of our five children Emiko, Izumi, Miku, Iku, and Jotaro._

In a stifled voice, Izuku managed to produce the next set of words. "What do you want? What can I do to make this stop?!" They nudged closer. Izuku was being pressed against the window. He was feeling uncomfortable. He didn't think Dr. Aoi could be so rambunctious in the public eye. Even if he cried for help, most of the passengers were in dreamland or either nodding off into a place where there wasn't space and time. He tried to turn around, but the distorted captor grabbed him and pushed him against the window.

"Who gave you permission to move," said the distorted captor in a hoarse voice. Izuku could feel the captor's hot breath tickling his neck. "It is like you are purposely wanting to cause trouble. Shall I go to Ochako and your Mother Dearest?"

He squeaked, which excited Emi. _Oh, God, he is so easy to tease. It is like he is asking me to rape him! Kawaii!_

Emi smirked. "That is why I thought." Taking advantage of this opportunity, she used her foot to spread his legs. "Remain still and I promise that you won't be harmed." She planted her mouth onto his neck. "Maybe nice things." She clicked her tongue. "How's that sound?"

She knew he wouldn't answer, which suited her. "Got to see if you didn't bring any suspicious weapons. Tee-hee!"

"So, you have me under your spell," Izuku said to the voice. "What are you gonna do to me? Keep me hostage? What are your evil plans? Oh, distorted voice ma'am sir?"

It came to the pressing of the glass to end Izuku's speaking.

"Seems like you like doing things the hard way," said Emi. "That's fine! I like it _hard_." Emi reached around Izuku's pants where his dick was located. Izuku yelped from the contact. Emi put a finger to his lip. "Not so tough, aren't you! As I said, I got to check any suspicious weapons." She used her tongue to lick his neck, which made Izuku tense. "Got a mighty weapon you are carrying. I need to do a little inspection. Remain still!"

Izuku felt the smirk behind his neck. As she fondled his now hardened dick, her finger trailed against his back. "Have to say, Izuku! You're quite tasty. Like a yummy cinnamon roll!"

Izuku's breath began laboring. Hearing his stifled moans excited the jokester.

"Please," cried Izuku in a begging manner. Although he was uncertain of the captor's identity, the feeling of his cock rubbing against his jean fabric was stimulating in such a sensual way. His breath faltered, as much as he wanted to resist, the captor knew how to please a man.

"Is that steel rod in your pocket or you're just happy to see me?"

"..."

"It's okay! The heart wants what the heart wants!"

She didn't stop stroking his cock through his jeans. She could see that a wet patch was forming around his groin. "Getting wet I see. You would get like this for any captor, would you pervert?"

"..."

"Maybe I should make you into my personal Dutch wife."

"..."

"Just a mighty magisword! Just feeling it from its garb shows that it is powerful. All it needs is a powerful sheath to…"

 _ZAP!_

Suddenly Emi felt a shooting pain up her back that rattled her whole body, shaking her brain like a peanut in a jar.

" _Nobody, I mean NOBODY, ever puts my Izuku in that position, you bitch!"_

Before Emi could turn, she felt the volt of electricity hitting onto her back once again. It felt like hundreds of angry bees gnashing and prickling onto her skin.

" _Oh, I am sorry! Did it hurt?"_ Emi noticed the sound of her voice. A sickly sweet kind of voice that she should have shut down before she had the chance. Lying on her back, she saw the devil herself.

"Ochako!" Emi barked as she spat at the brunette. "You dejected understudy of Hinata-" She was cut off when Ochako applied another shock onto Emi's stomach.

" _You_ are the reject of the rejects. The wannabe Tsunade minus the juggs. The "D" student of the Sonozaki twins." Ochako angrily kicked Emi on her side. She returned the taser into her pocket. Immediately, Izuku ran to Ochako's aid. She embraced the teen, holding him tightly before pecking him on the lips. "You're okay, baby?"

Izuku nodded in compliance.

"It's okay, Izuku. I am proud of you." She pecked him on the lips. "You did everything that I asked."

Emi lost her breath when hearing those words. Weakly, she said. "Wh-wh-what?"

Ochako wrapped her hands tightly around his waist. "You see, Emi. The _joke_ is on you." She gripped him harder. "One thing about my lover, we don't ever keep secrets." She snapped her fingers. "I must say, bravo on your ill, I mean, ill attempts at trying to take my man." She narrowed her eyes. "However, to know a yandere is to understand a yandere."

Emi watched as a sickening look appeared from Ochako's face.

"I know it has been quite a _shocker_ , but tonight has yet ended for you, my dear." She gripped Izuku's ass. Immediately, he was presented with a cloth and a tiny canister.

"Let's see how much your _lover_ gives a taste of your own medicine," said Ochako. "You say dismantling his future? His future is with me. Let's see how much of a future you are going to get?"

She watched as her husband draped the towel over her nose. Emi struggled while Ochako pressed her body on her. "Don't panic, Ms. Joke. It won't hurt. Don't fight it. Just breathe in. Breathe in, darling. It's okay. Relax and go to sleep. Have a peaceful, restful sleep. Don't fight it. Just go to sleep. Sweet dreams!"

Emi:s struggles were lessening. Her body became weak. Then, it went limp. Ochako placed her finger under her nose. She got up from her and dusted off her hands.

"She's out," said Izuku when holding Emi's limped wrist. "Thanks for saving me out there."

Ochako wanted to melt (in actuality, climax) from seeing her adorable cinnamon roll in such a piteous position. However, he couldn't help on how adorably dorky and moe he can be. If anyone was going to dominate and do lecherous things, that was her role.

Ochako placed her hands on her hips. "Thank God that I sensed a bitch in the mist that wanted to take my Izuku."

"How were you able to figure out it was Ms. Joke?"

Ochako reached to grab her glasses. Slowly pulling them to the bridge of her nose, she proceeded with her explanation.

 _ **[Insert Death Note Soundtrack whenever L explains his theories]**_

 _Emi should have known that I am much as a yandere as she is. I inspect your room day in and day out. When you explained to me about someone leaving ejaculate all over your things, I knew someone wanted a piece of you again._

"What do you mean _again_?"

 _It's elementary, my dear Izuku! Being a dedicated girlfriend means examining all things. That means stealing every girl's panties. I have collected samples of every girl from 1-A through Nejire of the Big 3. Even the faculty weren't exempt. After concluding that it wasn't Kayama-sensei, Nemuri, or Pro Hero 18+ Midnight, I knew then and there that there was someone outside the circle._

"Ochako, should we wrap this up? At some point, someone is going to phone the police."

 _Relax, Izuku! In this universe, time is slower the distance an ant makes from one blade of glass to an ant hill. Plus, whenever you were watching the video, I didn't go too far. I felt something was off as when I returned, I smelled a hint of seafood. Now, if she only knew that you were getting your cage washed, then there wouldn't be suspicion._

"Charmed," said Izuku. "So, what about Dr. Aoi?"

 _Let's say that a certain jealous tsundere sister and her lover caught wind of what "Autumn" and "Sky" were doing. Let's leave it at that! So, what are going to do with this one?_

 _ **Sometime later….**_

Ochako was grateful that it was another glorious weekend. And nothing brought great joy than being with her man.

Ochako opened the door to her dorm room as she could smell the fresh scent of lilac and squid.

"Mommy's home," cried Ochako. She turned as she saw Izuku sitting on her bed. Heart-shaped pupils filled his mind as he was being occupied at this point in time. Ochako can see her precious boyfriend having fun with their new precious pet. Sporting a white diamond-studded collar, their pet Emi was gyrating her hips ferociously at her co-owner.

"Oi, Emi! There is my precious pet," said Ochako as she clasped her hands.

"Nyaa," cried Emi as she felt the surge of freshly-packed semen cramming inside of her walls. She purred as she landed on top of Izuku's sweaty body.

Ochako smiled delightfully. As it turned out, having Emi around wasn't so bad anymore. After spending some time doing a modification program, she didn't mind keeping her around.

After all, Emi is now _the_ property of Ochako and Izuku.

And by property, Ochako is the onee-sama, the mistress, and most of all, _her_ God.

"Nyaa," meowed Emi as she removed herself from Izuku and crawled to Ochako, licking her hand.

"Oh, Emi!"

"Nyaa!"

"Oh, my God! She is so adorable," cried Ochako. "Emi, honey, today has been a long day and I have put up quite a sweat." Ochako removed her skirt, followed by her shoes and her socks. "Would you mind tending to my sweat, my precious little Emi?"

"Nyaa," cried Emi as she shook her "tail" as it dangled from her ass. Emi stuck out her tongue as she proceeding licking Ochako's legs. Ochako trembled from the pleasure as she fell backward to the bed. Using her free opportunity to massage Izuku's cum-soaked dick.

"You know, baby," she informed Izuku. "Emi isn't a bad girl after all. Just needed some loving."

Izuku didn't answer, still in the ebb and flow as he was approaching a second coming. Maybe it was ebb and flow or maybe it was from the anti-psychotic medicine she slipped in his coffee. Whichever it may be, she was gratefully that things have worked out in the end.

 _Izuku is mine, Emi! As I create my future with Izuku and you as my pet, here I am dismantling yours. Things have turned out perfectly. Well, almost! There is one more loose end there needs to be done and that involves a certain little asshole!_

 _ **Yandere DENIED!**_

 _ **NTR DENIED!**_

 _ **The End!**_

Katsuki woke up with a tremendous headache. His brain couldn't rattle on why he had such a throbbing head pain. As he tried collecting his thoughts, he realized that something was wrong.

 _Where in the hell am I?_

 _Why am I tied up?_

 _What in the hell am I wearing?_

From his position, he was stuck in a wall. Another thing was he was wearing an outfit similar to the character 2B from the video game, _NieR: Automata_.

"I'm stuck," he cried. "Someone get me out of this wall! Whoever did this, you will pay, you baka!"

Meanwhile, Mineta was finishing collecting his latest samples from the girls' locker room to use for his nightly ritual.

Mineta delightfully inhaled the latest catch of the day. "Sweet baby Jesus! I am thinking of a threesome with Ashido and Jiro with these panties! And I have the pillows for a great humping post."

As he was leaving, he noticed an obstruction that he didn't recognize. Becoming curious, he decided to examine. His eyes couldn't deceive what was in front of him. His fantasy was finally coming true. He saw a perilous woman stuck in the wall and etched with permanent markers with words of vulgarity.

 _Free pussy! Insert one!_

 _Hi, I am a whore! Please fill me with your natural oils._

 _I am a liar and need to be resolved of my sins._

 _Tight and like a virgin! Need someone to quench this insatiable thirst!_

Mineta looked to the heavens and praised the gods of sex.

"Today's the day I can _finally_ lose my virginity," cried Mineta.

 _Wait! What in the hell is going on!_

 _Holy Dio in hell! God, somebody help me!_

 _ **The End...for real this time!**_

 _ **BD: Whoa! Never did I think we could ever deny a yandere and a NTR scene in the same story.**_

 _ **GOTA: I am speechless on what was written. However, it is something different.**_

 _ **BD: More stories to come! Still feel bad for Emi. Yet again, she did get Izuku!**_

 _ **GOTA: But, not on her own terms.**_

 _ **BD: And Katsuki! Damn, that sucks to be him!**_

 _ **GOTA: At least Mineta gets to score...almost. Stay tuned for more stories, ladies and gentlemen. Until we meet again!**_


End file.
